Asabacest
by HikaryOtame
Summary: Acerca de cómo el amor entre Yuta y Yuki nace y progresa. M por lemon. POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ESCRIBA ASABACEST QUE YO NO TENGO NAAADAA TTT TTT
1. Chapter 1

Enamorado~ Capítulo 1.

No podía comprender totalmente qué era lo que le había estado sucediendo los últimos meses. Tenía la teoría loca de que todo era algún tipo de etapa, algo que con el tiempo superaría… y luego se reiría de ello… Sí, seguramente era eso.

Sin embargo, en alguna parte de él, bien escondido en lo más profundo de su mente, tenía un mal presentimiento. De alguna manera, sentía que su cordura ya se había perdido hace mucho tiempo y no iba a regresar.

Yuki estaba loco.

— ¿Qué piensas?—le preguntó el chico que tenía su mismo rostro, su hermano gemelo, Yuta, mientras le corría un mechón a un costado.

Los ojos de su hermano, iguales a los suyos, lo miraron escrutadoramente, como si de esa manera pudiera leer vagamente qué pasaba por su mente. Pero Yuki sabía que Yuta no se imaginaba ni mínimamente qué era lo que le sucedía, y nunca debía enterarse.

Era un secreto que el Asaba menor mantenía en su interior con todo el esfuerzo que lograba juntar, algo que sentía desde ya hace mucho tiempo, algo que ya había tratado de olvidar demasiadas veces de las que podía contar, algo que era parte de él tanto como el hecho de que él y Yuta eran gemelos.

Yuki estaba loco, loco de amor.

Loco de amor de tal manera que apenas era capaz de soportar la frustración y dolor que le causaba reprimir todos sus sentimientos, saber que lo que él quería nunca se haría realidad, saber que con cada día que pasaba su amor crecía más y más y, como un cáncer incurable, lo torturaba.

Él sabía perfectamente que quería cosas que no debía querer, deseaba cosas que no debía desear, amaba a alguien que no debía amar.

—En nada—mintió Yuki mientras se deleitaba con el calor que sentía provenir desde la mano de su hermano, que levemente acariciaba sus cabellos. Las yemas de los dedos de Yuta se deslizaron por su cuero cabelludo, y Yuki se sintió estremecer, luego Yuta apartó su mano.

—Haz estado acostado allí toda la mañana—le contestó Yuta, mientras se sentaba frente la cama, apoyaba ambos brazos cruzados sobre las sábanas y luego colocaba su cabeza sobre estos, aun mirando fijamente a Yuki.

Yuta estaba tan cerca que Yuki podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya misma.

Le dolía. Le dolía porque sabía que nunca podría hacer nada. Nunca tendría una oportunidad.

Yuki estaba loco, loco de amor por Yuta.

No recordaba el momento en el que todo eso comenzó, el momento en el que se volvió alguien estúpido. Lo suficientemente estúpido como para desear algo imposible.

Yuta volvió a acariciar el cabello de Yuki, y Yuki cerró los ojos. Yuta empujó la cabeza de Yuki hacía él y juntó sus frentes. Ya para ese momento Yuki sentía a su corazón latir en sus orejas y el calor en sus mejillas aumentar.

Quería besarlo, quería besar a Yuta. Siempre se lo había imaginado. El calor de sus labios, de su aliento sobre el suyo, de sus manos acariciándolo, tocándolo. Yuki cerró sus ojos y se concentró en cómo la mano de Yuta seguía acariciando sus cabellos y cómo su aliento seguía tan cerca del suyo. Los labios de Yuta estaban tan cerca…

Siempre había querido a Yuta, siempre lo había deseado de una manera que haría llorar a su madre y haría que su padre le golpeara, pero últimamente había empeorado. Si continuaba así, en algún momento perdería el control, lo sabía, y Yuta lo iba a odiar. Yuta iba a sentir asco de él, y nunca más iban a poder estar juntos como hasta al momento. Yuki no quería eso.

Pero últimamente le costaba tanto mantener la calma…

Tenía miedo de algún día intentarlo. Algún día, tal vez, se dejaría ilusionar por palabras bonitas y hechos inciertos y entonces puede que lo intentara y le dijera a Yuta todo lo que sentía por él. Esperaba que ese día nunca llegara, porque ahora que seguía cuerdo podía decir con total certeza que Yuta nunca le correspondería. Nunca lo haría.

—Acuéstate conmigo—susurró Yuki, con necesidad, haciéndole un espacio en la cama. Sabía que su hermano nunca pensaría en el doble sentido que tenían esas palabras.

Yuki subió las sábanas con su mano derecha, para que Yuta entrara en la cama. Éste dudó un segundo pero luego se metió en la cama junto a su gemelo. Yuki bajó las sábanas y aprovechó el movimiento para luego abrazar la cintura de Yuta, por debajo de los brazos de éste. Aprovechó igualmente para pegarse al cuerpo de su hermano mayor y olfatear la esencia de su pecho, ocultando su rostro de la mirada incierta de su gemelo. Hundió su cabeza en el calor de su hermano, aferrándose desesperadamente a él, como si no quisiese soltarlo nunca más.

—Yuki—la voz de Yuta sonó ronca mientras decía su nombre en un susurro—, ¿sucedió algo?

Mientras Yuta se preocupaba por él, Yuki se deleitaba con su olor, el latido acompasado de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo. Yuki se auto-torturaba aferrándose a alguien que tenía tan cerca pero que nunca iba a lograr alcanzar.

—Quiero que me abraces—susurró Yuki al tiempo que aumentaba la presión que ejercía en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Notó perfectamente cómo Yuta dudó antes de mover sus brazos, pero finalmente los movió, los deslizó hasta llegar a abrazarlo. Yuta lo abrazó con fuerza y Yuki se dejó derretir en su calor. Yuta apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Yuki, logrando que Yuki se estremeciera.

Yuki estaba loco, demente, deseoso, ansioso…

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea—dijo Yuta.

Estaba asfixiado por todo lo que sentía con un simple abrazo, pero aún así queriendo más. Siempre quería más que lo que Yuta le daba.

—Lo sé—contestó murmurando, mientras fantaseaba con que Yuta le besara la frente, los cachetes, la punta de la nariz, los labios.

—Si confías en mí de verdad, cuéntame qué es lo que sucede—le susurró Yuta, pero Yuki seguía fantaseando. En su fantasía, Yuta ya se había colocado encima de él y había empezado a deslizar sus manos hacia abajo, cada vez más abajo…

Yuki abrió los ojos repentinamente.

— ¡Tengo que ir al baño!—exclamó, yéndose a las corridas, dejando a Yuta solo.

Yuki estaba loco, cada vez más.

Entró al baño rápidamente, ignorando la preocupación de su madre por el color de su rostro, y cerró con seguro.

Su respiración estaba agitada, su cabello despeinado, su cara roja… y su parte baja despierta.

Estaba totalmente loco, se decía a sí mismo. Si Yuta hubiera notado cómo estaba, ¿qué cara habría puesto? ¿Asco, enojo, odio? ¿Qué hubiera sentido Yuta en ese momento?

Con esos pensamientos rondando su mente, Yuki se sentó en el suelo del baño, con la espalda contra la puerta. Y abrió sus piernas para terminar rápido ese asunto. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la tela de su pantalón y tanteó el calor que salía desde ese lugar de su cuerpo.

Siempre que hacía ese tipo de cosas no podía evitar pensar en Yuta: se imaginaba que las manos que lo tocaban tan íntimamente no eran las suyas, sino las de él, que el placer que sentía mientras se acariciaba, lo estaba compartiendo con él. Soñaba con que Yuta lo besaba con pasión, soñaba con que, en un mundo paralelo, Yuta lo deseaba casi tanto como él lo deseaba.

Su respiración comenzó a ser errática mientras que las caricias sobre su miembro comenzaban a ser cada vez más rápidas. El aire helado se mezclaba con el vapor que salía de su boca mientras Yuki se concentraba en no producir ningún sonido que pudiera ser escuchado del otro lado de la puerta.

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el calor de Yuta, su olor, su voz diciendo su nombre…

Cuando recordó lo último se corrió inmediatamente.

Yuki estaba loco, y cada vez enloquecía más.

A la mañana siguiente fueron al colegio. Estaban caminando, cansados, cuando Yuta sacó el tema de qué era lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

—Simplemente me sentía algo mareado—mintió Yuki, mientras recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de Yuta.

Fingió no notar la mirada de reojo disconforme que su hermano dirigió hacia él. Estaba seguro de que Yuta no creía ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho, pero no era como si la verdad fuese mejor que la mentira. De alguna manera, sentía que Yuta le agradecería por no decirle acerca de sus sentimientos, y lo odiaría si algún día llegaran a escaparse de sus labios.

La mañana extrañamente fría de primavera daba un aspecto fúnebre a la charla de los gemelos. El frío se les calaba hasta los huesos, aunque estaban abrigados al extremo, y vagamente serían capaces de hablar con las bufandas cubriéndoles las bocas. Aunque para Yuta ese silencio de seguro era uno común, Yuki en ese momento se sentía inquieto. No quería que Yuta estuviese molesto con él.

Los pasos de ambos eran lo único que se escuchaba camino al colegio, las calles desiertas tampoco ayudaban a que Yuki se sintiera más relajado. Aunque los dos eran cortos de palabras con el resto, cuando estaban juntos siempre encontraban algo de qué hablar y, si por alguna razón no había tema del que charlar, puede que se formase un silencio.

Pero nunca un silencio _tan incómodo_.

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, tal vez ese silencio no era tan inquietante como él lo sentía.

—Se ve que ya no confías en tu hermano mayor…—susurró Yuta cuando estaban a medio camino de llegar a la escuela.

Yuki volteó a mirarlo, pero Yuta desvió su mirada a un costado.

—Eso no es verdad—negó Yuki, aún mirando a Yuta—. Eres la persona en la que más confío—aseguró, acercándose a Yuta e inclinando la cabeza un poco para que éste le mirara.

Tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Yuta, de ninguna manera.

—Yuta— lo llamó, tomándolo del hombro—. Mírame, Yuta.

Las manos de Yuki se estaban congelando al estar expuestas al frío del aire y quería volver a meterlas en los bolsillos de su campera, pero no pararía de molestar a Yuta hasta que le contestara. Su gemelo no dejaba de mirar hacia su derecha, ignorando la presencia de Yuki.

—Por favor, Yuta, mírame—le pidió mientras se ponía frente a él y con ambas manos tomaba sus hombros.

Yuta no paró de caminar hacia el frente así que a Yuki no le quedó otra que empezar a caminar en reversa.

—Te harás daño—le dijo Yuta, ahora sí mirándolo a los ojos.

Siempre se preocupaba por él…

—No me haré daño, soy un ninja.

Yuta le sonrió levemente mientras paraba de caminar y lo sostenía de los codos.

—Si confías en mí de verdad, cuéntame qué es lo que sucede—le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho el día anterior.

La leve sonrisa de Yuta se había transformado en una línea recta y sus ojos estaban mostrando una intensidad que Yuki pocas veces tenía el privilegio de ver. En el fondo de su corazón Yuta estaba molesto con Yuki, y Yuki estaba totalmente consciente de ello.

Ante el silencio del Asaba menor, Yuta deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros de éste, tocando su clavícula por encima de la bufanda con la palma de sus manos. El corazón de Yuki comenzó a latir con rapidez sin que él pudiera evitarlo y empezó a aflorar precipitadamente esa misma sensación que le venía al cuerpo cada vez que Yuta se acercaba a él: esa necesidad desesperada de besarlo.

—No hay nada que no puedas contarme, Yuki—le dijo su gemelo con un tono de seguridad y reprimenda que lo único que logró fue que Yuki frunciera levemente el ceño.

—No puedo contártelo—le dijo, sin pensar—. No comprenderías—agregó con dolor en los ojos.

Si hubiese podido contárselo, se lo hubiera dicho ya hace mucho tiempo. Puede que lo soltase a cada rato. "Yo a quien más amo es a Yuta", "Yuta es la persona que me gusta", "Tengamos una cita también, Yuta". Nada servía, nunca fue tomado en serio, y tampoco era como si lo hubiera estado esperando en ningún momento. Yuki ya tenía metido en su cabeza que su gemelo iba a conseguir una novia algún día, con la que se casaría, haría el amor, tendría hijos y viviría feliz.

Él siempre seguiría en el papel de hermano. Siempre.

Miró al suelo con pesar. Aunque se lo contara, Yuta no iba a entender lo que Yuki sentía.

—Yuki—le dijo Yuta, sosteniéndolo ahora del rostro—. ¿Cuándo dejaste de confiar en mí?

El corazón de Yuki estaba desbocado, el calor en su rostro lo estaba sofocando. Yuki podía sentirlo, el calor de las manos de Yuta.

Se acercó a Yuta sin pensarlo y pegó sus frentes. Aunque sabía que su hermano no iba a sentir nada especial al tenerlo tan cerca, por alguna razón en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos coincidieran. Yuki quería que Yuta sintiera las mismas cosquillas que él sentía cada vez que estaban cerca.

Lo tomó de la nuca y aspiró fuertemente el aire que precisaba para no cometer ninguna locura. "Ojalá Yuta no estuviera usando una bufanda", pensó. Quería tocar, por lo menos un poco, la piel de su hermano, esas partes que sentía que podrían estremecerse por su calor.

No solamente quería tocarlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

Yuta seguía sosteniéndolo del rostro ahora con más suavidad de la que antes había utilizado.

—Sí confío en ti—le susurró, mirándolo a los ojos—. El problema es que hay cosas que ni a ti puedo, ni debo, contarte.

Yuta, por su parte, además de escuchar lo que su hermano le decía, tenía la mente en un lugar muy lejano. Lo que estaba pensando en ese momento era que, si alguien veía esa escena desde fuera, de seguro pensaría que… Bueno, era lógico. Yuki lo estaba sosteniéndolo desde la nuca y Yuta lo estaba tomando del rostro. Y tenían las frentes juntas, sus narices a solamente unos pocos centímetros de distancia… y sus bocas también. No podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

Yuta no pudo evitar desviar por un segundo sus ojos, de los de su hermano hacia su boca entreabierta. Al parecer Yuki lo notó, ya que Yuta logró sentir cómo daba un casi imperceptible respingo y sus ojos se abrían algo más de la cuenta. Por lo que veía, la fiebre de su hermano estaba empeorando, ya que se enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba. Ayer había sido igual, Yuta había sido el que había juntado sus frentes, para poder medir la temperatura de Yuki. Sin embargo, la situación de ayer parecía radicalmente diferente a la que estaba dándose en ese instante.

"¿Qué es lo distinto?", se preguntó Yuta mientras que tomaba con más seguridad el rostro de su gemelo y pegaba aún más sus frentes.

—Yu-Yuta…

Yuta no tenía idea de que estaba torturando a Yuki de la manera más cruel.

—Se convertirían en la primera pareja gay que conozco, si se besaran ahora.

Aunque Yuki se sentía morir en ese momento, odió demasiado que Kaname justamente tuviera que aparecer para cortar en seco el sentimiento.

En el momento en el que escuchó esa voz aparecer de la nada, Yuki dio dos pasos bruscos hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto con Yuta. Pudo ver, entonces, como el rostro de su hermano mayor no mostraba ninguna perturbación. El semblante de Yuta era calmo, amable, el de siempre, no como el que Yuki sabía que tenía en ese momento. Y eso le dolía.

Yuta lo había desarmado por completo.

—Se ve que tu cabeza solamente está llena de pensamientos impuros. Es una decepción, Kaname—dijo Yuki, fingiendo normalidad lo mejor que podía. Si estaba en lo correcto, ninguno de los dos chicos que ahora lo estaban mirando había notado la perturbación de hace unos segundos.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! El único aquí con pensamientos impuros eres tú—contestó Kaname, con un notable tick en el ojo izquierdo, casi destrozándoles los oídos a ambos gemelos—. Cómo sea—se calmó—, no importa. Yuta, quiero que me escuches: Te diré lo que sé acerca de la era Meiji.

Claro, pensó Yuki, ese día la clase de Yuta tenía examen de historia y, ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, no había visto a su hermano estudiar en ningún momento. Cosa rara ya que si había algo en lo que Yuta sí se esforzaba, eran los estudios. Yuta era del tipo responsable, que siempre da lo mejor de sí y cumple sus responsabilidades. Maduro sería la palabra más certera para describir a su gemelo.

Sin que Yuki prestara mucha atención (tampoco era como si le interesara escuchar a Kaname hablar acerca de algo tan aburrido como la era Meiji), los tres chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio.

Las calles seguían tranquilas y apacibles hasta que empezaron a acercarse a su destino. Poco a poco empezaron a caminar entre adolescentes que vestían igual que ellos y que también llevaban los mismos semblantes de cansancio reflejado en los ojos. Mientras que Kaname hablaba de cosas que no tenía ganas de escuchar y Yuta acotaba datos que Kaname no había dicho, Yuki sumergió su mente en un recuerdo no muy lejano. Recordó como Yuta le había tocado el rostro y el calor volvió a sus mejillas.

Últimamente se había estado sonrojando más de lo debido. Yuki Asaba nunca se sonrojada, ¿quién había visto eso? Podía sorprenderse, podía tener un leve, leve, _leve _rubor en las mejillas… pero nunca uno tan notable como habían sido los de esos últimos días. Estaba seguro de que Yuta era el causante de ese cambio, pero aun así Yuki sentía que su propio comportamiento no se justificaba solamente echándole todas las culpas a su hermano gemelo.

Siempre le había gustado Yuta. Una de las maneras en que podía dividir su vida era en los niveles en los que le había estado gustado su hermano a lo largo de esos 17 años:

De pequeño con esa afección que lo hacía no querer que su hermano se acercase a nadie, un amor que aún nadie comprendía por qué era de esa manera. En ese entonces Yuta, más que de Shun o de Kaname, era suyo. Ni su madre, ni su padre, ni nadie estaba antes que Yuki en la jerarquía de Yuta, o esa era la confianza que Yuki tenía de pequeño. Tal vez por eso se volvió un adolescente que quería los mimos de su hermano.

Luego pasó a la etapa en la que ambos extendieron sus horizontes e hicieron más amigos. En ese momento de su vida Yuki se dio cuenta de que debía compartir a Yuta y Yuta debía compartirlo a él. Así empezó a profundizar las relaciones con Kaname y Shun. Hasta allí todo su amor se basaba en inocencia, en sentimientos que aún no comprendía.

Cuando entraron a la escuela primaria y lo separaron de su hermano, notó que lo extrañaba, y tuvo que limitarse a solamente verlo durante los recreos y en su casa, mientras que lo que quería era estar con él todo el tiempo. No tuvo problemas en adaptarse, aunque a la mayoría, al principio, le parecía extraño que cada vez que llegara la hora de descanso Yuki se tirara en los brazos de Yuta. Igualmente, eso solamente fue al principio. Rondando esa edad, si mal no recordaba, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, el calor de su hermano le gustaba, y no era lo mismo que el calor de cualquier otra persona (ya lo había confirmado abrazando a Kaname. Mala idea).

A mediados de la primaria empezó a angustiarse porque Yuta nunca le devolvía los abrazos, tampoco parecía tener ningún interés en acercarse por su cuenta a Yuki y eso era algo que le molestaba sobremanera. Así sucedió que a sus diez años Yuki por primera vez sintió que no era correspondido, que su gemelo no lo quería tanto como él lo hacía. Nunca le había importado que Yuta no fuera tan cariñoso como él lo era, pero sí le importó cuando Yuta le dijo "Apártate, Yuki" cuando estaban viendo la televisión en casa y luego deshizo el abrazo que Yuki había estado sosteniendo alrededor de su cuello. "Eres demasiado pegajoso", había agregado Yuta. Y Yuki no le habló durante una semana entera… Claro que unas palabras dulces y unas disculpas dichas con el tono que solamente Yuta sabe hacer lograron que Yuki volviera a ser el de siempre.

Yuki nunca se había puesto a pensar en si la manera en la que quería a Yuta era la considerada correcta. Él creía que era normal querer abrazar a su gemelo, querer estar con él, querer que fuera solamente suyo, creía que sentir celos y odio hacia cada chica que se acercaba a su hermano también era normal. Nunca había hablado con nadie que tuviera un gemelo además de Yuta, así que no podía comparar la relación que tenían con ninguna otra.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Yuta podía saborear ese sentimiento de atontamiento que el calor de su hermano le causaba. Siempre había tenido deseos de estar cerca de su hermano, ya desde el primer momento en el que había empezado a tener uso de razón; pero siempre había estado consciente de que Yuta no se sentía cómodo mostrando actos de cariño, lo cual lo obligaba a controlarse.

En ese entonces, a Yuki no le era difícil aguantar las ganas de besar a su hermano. A sus diez años no pensaba en algo más que apoyar sus labios sobre los de Yuta cuando despertaban a la mañana, o sino a la noche antes de dormir. No había más que eso.

Tenían once años la segunda vez que Yuki sintió que su gemelo no le correspondía. Esto sucedió cuando, un sábado, Yuta había invitado a Shun a ver una película. No a él, a Shun; Yuta ni siquiera le había mencionado una palabra acerca de la susodicha salida, pero Yuki terminó enterándose de ésta gracias a su buen amigo, Tsukahara Kaname, el cual tampoco había sido invitado pero parecía tener su mente ocupada en otros asuntos lo suficiente como para no sentirse ofendido.

Cuando Yuta volvió a casa, ese mismo sábado antes del anochecer, Yuki empezó a ignorarlo completamente. Simplemente se quedaría enganchado en su mundo anime, pretendiendo que nadie compartía esa habitación con él. Yuta, siempre inquisitivo, ya se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento que algo andaba mal con su hermano y, sin rodeos, había decidido preguntarle. "¿Sucede algo?", a lo que Yuki respondería con un fingido desinterés: "No".

Por esa noche, Yuta también fingió que su gemelo no existía.

Como ya es bien sabido por todos, aunque no le guste admitirlo, a Yuta también le duele no estar con su hermano (Yuki estaba seguro de eso, si fuera de otra forma, estaría más que dolido). Por eso fue que Yuta, de nuevo, fue el que se decidió a apartar su orgullo y hacer las paces. Pudo enterarse de cuál era el problema hablando, también, con el buen informante Tsukahara.

Yuki se sintió un tonto cuando se enteró de que Yuta no los había invitado a él y a Kaname ya que ambos iban a tener un examen el lunes siguiente, y Yuta no quería interferir con sus estudios. Abrazó a Yuta luego de que éste le explicó qué había sucedido y se juró a sí mismo que si Yuta lo apartaba y deshacía el abrazo, sí que se enojaría con él. Sin embargo, Yuta hizo algo peor que eso, algo que haría a Yuki pelearse consigo mismo, odiarse, algo que descolocaría totalmente todos sus sentimientos.

Yuta le devolvió el abrazo y el corazón de Yuki empezó a latir rápidamente, su estómago fue invadido por un cosquilleo que no logró controlar y una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la columna vertebral.

"¿Qué fue eso?", fue lo que atravesó su inocente mente de once años de edad.

_En ese entonces_, se dijo, volviendo a la realidad, _era muy estúpido_.

Aunque eso no significaba que hubiera mejorado.

—Esta prueba es muy importante—escuchó que Yuta le decía—. Ya que ustedes la tienen la semana que viene deberías aprovechar y escuchar lo que Kaname está diciendo.

De nuevo, regañándole…

—Es muy aburrida la manera de explicar que tiene Kaname…—contestó Yuki, suspirando.

—Oye, por lo menos me preocupo por mis estudios—le gruñó Kaname.

—Eso es verdad, Yuki, aunque siempre apruebes, nunca te comprometes lo suficiente.

—Bueno, lo hago por Kaname—al ver la mirada inquisitiva de ambos, explicó—: Si me esforzara por lo menos un poco, le quitaría su posición de primer puesto.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Kaname empezó a vociferarle cosas como "¡Así quisieras!" y demás, todas referidas a que Yuki era un insecto a comparación de él, y que su coeficiente intelectual solamente podía ser asemejado al de un simio.

Llegaron al colegio y Kaname aún seguía con una mano en el aire discutiendo con el más joven de los gemelos, mientras éste tranquilamente le contestaba con pequeñas burlas. Estaban cambiándose las zapatillas por los zapatos del colegio y la conversación acerca de quién de los dos era más inteligente continuaba.

La verdad, ninguno de los dos lo iba a admitir, pero pelear era divertido.

—BUEN DÍAAAAA—gritó Chizuru mientras se arrojaba encima de la espalda de Kaname.

—AH, MONO. FUERA, FUERA—decía (gritaba) Kaname mientras que trataba de erguirse.

—No deberías hacer eso, Chizuru-kun—musitó Shun, apareciendo detrás del rubio, apartándolo amablemente de Kaname, así el pelinegro podría levantarse.

—Buen día, Shun—dijeron los gemelos, sin querer, al unísono.

—Buen día— contestó el pelirrojo, sonriéndoles amablemente.

—Shun, deberías tener mejor controlado a este salvaje—le reprochó Kaname.

Así comenzó la animada charla que tenían todas las mañanas unos minutos antes de ir a clase. Chizuru gritando de felicidad, Kaname gritando de molestia, los gemelos acotando burlas hacia ambos gritones, Shun tratando de imponer paz. La rutina calmada, satisfactoria y feliz de estos chicos que cursaban su último año de secundaria.

¿Cómo sería todo luego de la secundaria? En eso se puso a pensar Yuki durante la clase de literatura, ya que prestar atención le sería demasiado aburrido.

Si no se equivocaba, Kaname había mencionado algo de ponerse a estudiar medicina, siendo él el único que tenía algo planeado para su futuro. Con sus notas, se dijo Yuki, le iba a ser fácil al pelinegro entrar a una buena universidad, a una _muy_ buena.

Chizuru por su parte no tenía idea de qué podría hacer de su vida, igual era el caso de Shun. Yuta estaba pensando en dedicarse a ser profesor de literatura. Yuki no tenía idea. Tal vez, y si a Yuta no le molestaba, estudiaría lo mismo que él para poder estar a su lado unos pocos años más… Claro que le inventaría otra historia.

Los cinco amigos se separarían y harían nuevas amistades, expandirían sus horizontes, encontrarían nuevos amores también… Yuki lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que, por alguna mágica razón, fuese capaz de detener el tiempo y así poder permanecer como un chico de secundaria: Sin más preocupaciones, sin tener que pensar en el trabajo, el futuro, en madurar, en formar una familia en algún momento…

A este paso, lo único que lograría sería convertirse en un estorbo en la vida de su hermano. Puede que alquilara un departamento algún día, luego se compraría un gato o dos… O tres, o cuatro. Muchas veces vio en la televisión que la gente solitaria se compra gatos y él ya estaba seguro de que en el momento en el que comenzó a amar a Yuta de tal manera que dolía, su futuro había sido condenado a ser una tortura.

Lo único que Yuki quería era ser feliz… con Yuta. Y ése era el problema.

— ¡Yuuki! ¡Yuuki! YUUUUUKIEEEEE.

El castaño, antes sumergido en sus pensamientos, levantó la vista.

— ¿Qué sucede, Chizuru-kun?—preguntó con desinterés. ¿Y qué había sido ese "EEEEE" al final de su nombre?

— ¡La clase ya terminó! ¡Te llamé como ocho veces y no me contestabas!

Bueno, cuando se ponía a pensar en otras cosas, en especial en Yuta, le costaba mucho salir de su mundo…

— ¿Y Shun?—preguntó Yuki, cambiando de tema y notando que su amigo afeminado no estaba.

—Yuta se lo acaba de llevar a las corridas—dijo Chizuru, quitándole importancia—. Oye, ¿quieres jugar a-

—No.

—Per-

—No.

Y sacó el manga que tenía guardado bajo su escritorio y empezó a leer.

—Yuki ya no confía en mí—dijo Yuta.

No era algo común que él se pusiera a hablar acerca de sus problemas, menos los que tenía con su hermano. En realidad, Yuta prácticamente no tenía problemas en su vida. Buen alumno, buenos padres, buenos amigos. Lo normal.

Shun lo miró con confusión. Yuta no entendía el porqué de esa expresión, si no había nada difícil para comprender…

—Para mí que estás siendo paranoico—Yuta pegó un respingo casi imperceptible cuando Kaname salió de la nada, detrás de él.

¿Desde cuándo había estado ahí?

—Yuki tiene algún tipo de obsesión contigo, sabes. Debe ser algo así como "el síndrome del hermano menor".

Yuta pretendió no haberse exaltado por la repentina aparición de su amigo, se apoyo contra la pared, teniendo a Shun y a Kaname mirándolo desde ambos lados. Era verdad que a Yuki le gustaba ser mimado y cada vez que podía creaba situaciones en las que Yuta tenía que darle ese consentimiento que el hijo más joven de la familia suele tener. Se quedó pensativo un segundo y luego dijo:

—No me tiene más confianza, hay algo que me está ocultando.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, Yuta-kun?—inquirió Shun, con un tono que mostraba algo de preocupación.

—Él me lo dijo—contestó, mirando esta vez a su amigo de pelo color fresa—. "El problema es que hay cosas que ni a ti puedo, ni debo, contarte", o algo por el estilo.

Por alguna razón los tres se habían vuelto un círculo cerrado. Kaname y Yuta estaban de brazos cruzados, Shun mantenía su mano en su mentón, pensativamente.

—En ese caso, debe ser algo que no quiere contarle a _nadie—_concluyó Kaname—. No creo que te haya dejado de tener confianza, sino que tiene un secreto que no le quiere decir a nadie y eso te incluye a ti.

—Pero nunca antes me incluyó a mí—dijo Yuta.

¿Qué tan grave podía ser como para que no quisiera contárselo?

—Además, siendo sinceros, Yuta, ¿en realidad estás en posición de reclamarle algo a Yuki?

El chico de ojos almendrados miró a Kaname. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Sin ofender, pero cuando saliste con Takahashi no le contaste a nadie, y eso incluyó a Yuki.

—Ka-Kaname-kun—exclamó Shun, reprochándole al chico de lentes la franqueza con la que había dicho lo último.

En su fuero interno, Yuta sabía que no podía dar ninguna excusa con respecto a ese tema. Sentía que no iba a ser suficiente simplemente decir que hablar acerca de las cosas que le sucedían no le agradaba. Sabía que Kaname tenía, razón, no le podía pedir a Yuki algo que él mismo no le daba.

—Yuta-kun, tal vez si Yuki-kun nota que tú confías en él, tenga el valor de contarte qué es lo que le sucede—agregó Shun—. Además me siento algo preocupado, porque ¿qué puede afectarle tanto como para no contárselo a nadie?

Yuta tenía esa misma preocupación.

—Y~o.

Los tres chicos se exaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de su tema de conversación. Yuki.

— ¿De qué hablan?—inquirió, apoyándose en el hombro de Shun, tratando de hacerse un espacio en el círculo cerrado que acorralaba a Yuta contra la pared.

Yuta sintió la mirada de su gemelo sobre él, y Yuki parecía ni siquiera sospechar mínimamente acerca de lo que habían estado discutiendo los tres antes de su llegada. Por un segundo sus miradas se conectaron profundamente, nadie había dicho nada y solamente eran Yuta y Yuki mirándose intensamente a los ojos por un instante.

—Nada especial—contestó Yuta, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Yuki frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño.

— ¿Nada?

—Nada de nada…

Yuta vio cómo su hermano, que antes había tenido los labios entreabiertos, los cerraba. "Mh", ése fue el sonido que Yuta escuchó salir de la garganta de Yuki. Al parecer no había mentido lo suficientemente bien.

Yuki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla casi al instante cuando escuchó a Kaname interrumpirlo.

— ¿Y el mono?—preguntó.

—Fue a buscar a Masaki-chan—contestó, sin interés.

—Mmh—asintió Kaname, pensativo—. Shun, acompáñame y dejemos a los tórtolos tener algo de tiempo en privado.

Yuki dio un pequeño respingo ante la referencia, y Yuta no entendió por qué. Yuki no se exaltaba casi por nada, le parecía totalmente fuera de su personalidad que se hubiera exaltado ante una broma de Kaname.

— ¿Tórtolos?—preguntó Shun, sin entender.

—Luego te explico—le contestó Kaname, tomándolo del brazo para llevárselo. Luego miró a Yuta como si estuviera tratando de comunicarle algo a través de sus ojos, pero Yuta no entendió. Entonces los ojos del pelinegro se desviaron hacia Yuki, disimuladamente, de manera que parecía que estaba intentado señalarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Entonces Yuta cayó en la cuenta de que Kaname quería dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar acerca del asunto que tanto le estaba incomodando.

Tal vez Kaname no se había dado cuenta, pero Yuki no era tonto, de seguro ya había notado que estaban actuando más extraño de lo normal: primero por el propio error que cometió Yuta al decirle que no estaban hablando de nada, cuando tendría que haberse inventado cualquier cosa, y ahora Kaname, yéndose con Shun un minuto después de que Yuki había llegado. Haciendo esto último, de seguro Yuki ya había notado que si había algún problema con él, ése problema lo tenía Yuta.

Cuando Kaname y Shun doblaron el pasillo, yendo seguramente al aula de Masaki, Yuta desvió su mirada hacia su igual, el cual ya lo había estado observando hace rato.

—Así que…—dijo Yuki, esperando que él le explicara lo que sucedía.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciese en ese momento? Podía insistirle una vez más en que le contara qué sucedía, insistirle en que sea lo que fuere, podía contárselo a él y estar seguro de que el secreto no se escaparía de sus labios; o, tal vez, podría seguir el plan de Shun y empezar una charla casual con su hermano menor, contándole cualquier cosa al azar y así poder poco a poco ganarse su confianza… Aunque Yuta siempre creyó que Yuki confiaba en él. También podía actuar como siempre y olvidar que Yuki tenía algo que no quería contarle, fingir que no le importaba y sacar un tema cualquiera del cual hablar.

Sin embargo, sabía que hacer eso no iba a satisfacerle.

—Así que…—repitió Yuta, desviando la mirada de esos ojos que parecían taladrarlo y observando, en su lugar, a una chica rubia que apurada había pasado corriendo el pasillo abarrotado de alumnos.

Silencio incómodo. A Yuta le parecía extraño que ese tipo de silencios se asentara entre él y su hermano, pero por alguna razón, ése fue el tipo de silencio que apareció mientras él pensaba qué decir y Yuki lo miraba con la misma intensidad de antes.

Entonces sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros empujándolo un poco más contra la pared. Los brazos de su gemelo totalmente estirados mantenían una distancia de casi un metro entre ellos.

—A-sí-que—dijo Yuki, separando cada sílaba y obligando a su hermano a mirarlo.

Yuta observó los ojos de Yuki con suma atención, notando que su hermano ya estaba comenzando a hartarse, y luego suspiró bajando su mirada al suelo.

Yuki sí confiaba en él, se dijo. Si insistía, Yuki le diría qué sucedía, seguro.

—Tú confías en mí, ¿verdad?—inquirió.

Su gemelo, entendiendo a qué venía la pregunta, soltó el agarre que tenía sobre sus hombros suavemente y, resignado, contestó:

—Ya te dije que sí…—le contestó con el mismo tono de voz que ponía cuando Yuta le pedía por quinta vez que tendiera su cama, ese tono de cansancio y aburrimiento que a Yuta no le gustaba oír—. Hoy a la mañana estaba exagerando…, no es que haya algo que no pueda contarte… No es nada, en verdad, solamente quería hacerme el interesante. Perdón si te preocupé.

Le estaba mintiendo. Y en realidad, eso que escondía, fuera lo que fuere, tenía que ser grave, muy grave como para que no se lo dijera, lo escondiera, le mintiera y además se estuviera disculpando seriamente.

En ese momento, Yuki se veía tan… apagado. No era como si alguna vez su hermano hubiera sido una alegría de persona, pero tenía su encanto, hasta él debía admitirlo, tenía su gracia al hablar, al burlarse o al disculparse. En ese momento, Yuta sintió que su gemelo quería contarle qué le afectaba pero algo en el fondo de su corazón se lo impedía. No sabía si era el miedo a la vergüenza, a la pena, al regaño, o hasta podía ser el miedo al rechazo, pero algo estaba frenando a Yuki.

—No me importa lo que sea—le dijo Yuta, de repente, esta vez siendo él quien tomó los hombros de su gemelo y bajando su rostro un poco, para que Yuki dejara de observar el suelo y lo mirará a él, en su lugar—, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti sin importar qué locura hagas.

Yuki lo miró fijamente, con ojos sorprendidos. Luego desvió la mirada, y Yuta tuvo ganas de sonreírle cuando vio que sus mejillas tenían un leve, muy leve sonrojo, un tipo de sonrojo que solamente alguien que había observado mucho el rostro de Yuki podría notar. Yuki abrió la boca y la cerró, tomó aire, y entonces le dijo:

—Estoy… enamorado.

El susurró en el que dijo la última palabra no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que Yuta no escuchara.

— ¿Era eso?—preguntó, sin creerlo.

¿Ésa era la razón por la que Yuki había estado tan deprimido últimamente?

—…pero—continuó Yuki, ignorándolo y subiendo sus manos hasta poder apoyarlas sobre las de Yuta, que seguían sosteniéndolo de los hombros—esa persona nunca me va a amar a mí.

Yuki se veía dolido y sus manos se sentían más calientes de lo normal, se dijo en su mente Yuta.

—Así que no quiero este sentimiento—finalizó, mirándolo a los ojos y tomando las manos del Asaba mayor para apartarlas de sus hombros.

Yuta sentía que había algo mal, tanto en lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano como en las acciones que hacía mientras se lo decía.

— ¿Es por eso que has estado tan raro últimamente?—se dignó a preguntar Yuta y su hermano asintió—. ¿Ya le has dicho a esta persona lo que sientes?—agregó, tratando de contenerse para no bombardear con preguntas a su gemelo.

Yuki negó la cabeza.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo.

Así no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

—Si no le dices, no hay manera de que estés cien por ciento seguro de que no te corresponde.

Yuki suspiró, como si Yuta fuera el tonto en ese lugar.

—Ya sé que no siente lo mismo que yo siento.

Antes de que Yuta pudiera insistirle aun más, lo interrumpió.

—No me aconsejes para que intente que la relación avance—dijo Yuki, apoyándose contra la pared, a su lado—; quiero que me aconsejes para que ni siquiera tenga el deseo de empezarla.

Yuta no sabía muy bien qué sería lo mejor para decirle a su hermano, tampoco entendía el porqué de que su gemelo estuviera tan resignado.

Por suerte, fue salvado por el timbre.

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus respectivas clases, pero ellos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, mirándose fijamente.

— ¿Y?—inquirió su hermano, con una expresión que Yuta nunca antes le había visto poner.

Yuki realmente parecía esperar que él tuviera la solución a su problema, en sus ojos Yuta podía ver la aflicción que cargaba, el dolor que estaba tratando de soportar. En la manera con la que Yuki lo sujetaba desde el uniforme, Yuta podía sentir la tensión en los dedos de su hermano.

Este tema realmente le estaba haciendo mal a Yuki.

—Yo…—pero él no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

—A clase.

La última vez que Kaname los había interrumpido había sido en una situación algo embarazosa, pero esta vez que lo tomó del brazo y rápidamente se lo llevó al salón de clases a rastras, dejando a un Yuki helado que observaba cómo se alejaban, Yuta sintió un agradecimiento tan profundo que se prometió mañana pagarle el almuerzo al pelinegro.

Cuando entraron al salón de clases el profesor todavía no había llegado, y Kaname aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a Yuta cómo había ido todo. El pelinegro se acomodó en su asiento, que estaba justo delante que el de Yuta, dispuesto a escuchar la historia cuando el profesor entró por la puerta y Kaname dirigió su vista al frente para dirigir el saludo.

El resto de ese día, Yuta no dejó de pensar en su hermano. Su rostro afligido aparecía en flashes por su mente con tal nitidez que hasta se sentía incapaz de prestarles atención a los profesores. Así le pasó en las clases, y en los descansos hizo lo posible por pegarse a Kaname, desde que salían del salón de clases hasta que volvían a entrar (y evadió la curiosidad del pelinegro diciéndole que Yuki no le había contado nada finalmente). Todo para no tener ni un minuto a solas con Yuki.

Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar qué decirle a su hermano.

Yuki parecía tener la autoestima por el suelo si pensaba que esa chica nunca iba a interesarse en él. Y Yuta no pudo evitar que una pregunta se cruzara por su cabeza: ¿Con qué chica Yuki había entablado una relación tan fuerte como para estar tan dolido por culpa de ella? La mujer de la cafetería ya no estaba, y cuando se fue Yuki no mostró ningún cambio en su manera de actuar. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya de por sí, Yuki no mostraba muchos cambios cuando algo realmente le afectaba y él creía ser el único que lograba notar esos cambios. Fue por esa razón que se sintió totalmente desconcertado cuando el dolor de su hermano se hizo _tan_ evidente en su rostro...

Ése dolor que pudo ver con tanta claridad en los ojos de su hermano le hizo pensar que sin importar qué le dijese Yuki seguiría sufriendo, que el amor que Yuki sentía ya era tan profundo que un simple consejo no iba a ser suficiente para alivianar el pesar que sentía. Ése dolor era el de una persona que había pasado por cosas que él ni siquiera había experimentado.

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que tocara la campana, indicando la vuelta a casa. Justamente ese día no tenía actividades del Club de Té, así que saldrían lo cinco juntos del colegio y en una parte determinada del trayecto quedarían solamente Yuki y él.

Cuando tocó la campana, y luego del saludo al profesor, Yuta se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para ir con Kaname hacia la salida, donde se encontrarían con el resto. Estaba guardando sus cosas con lentitud, con una exagerada lentitud… No quería volver a ver esa expresión lastimada de Yuki nunca más, y por esa razón odiaba a la persona que lo había hecho sentir así.

Recordó esos momentos en los que podía abrazar a Yuta juguetonamente sin culpa alguna. De nuevo, su mente vagó por esos momentos en los que se tiraba encima de él, sentía las mismas cosquillas de siempre en el estómago, pero no entendía qué eran completamente.

_Dicen que los ignorantes siempre serán más felices._

Siempre supo que lo que sentía por su hermano no podía entrar enteramente en lo que por la sociedad era clasificado como "normal". Siempre supo, también, que no debía contarle a nadie los deseos que sentía de darle besos a su hermano. Y aun así, nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Aunque cualquiera diría que era algo totalmente obvio, para Yuki no lo había sido: nunca había experimentado nada como el amor así que no sabía reconocerlo cuando lo tenía frente a él. No le gustaban las comedias románticas tanto como le gustaba Full Metal Alchemist y tampoco, nunca en su vida, había sentido la necesidad de salir con alguna chica, ni besarla, ni siquiera volverse amigos.

Si a alguien tenía que señalar como detonador, y no tenía problemas en empezar a echar culpas internamente, Yuki alzaría el dedo en desprecio hacia una chica de pelo corto que era compañera de Yuta en segundo año. Takahashi Rima: una niña sosa, tímida, sin autoestima. Ella era ese tipo de personas que necesitaban protección… y Yuta siempre había sido un defensor de los débiles.

Cuando Yuta aceptó ser novio de Takahashi, Yuki sintió por primera vez el miedo de perder a su gemelo. Nunca había tenido una verdadera amenaza que pudiera destronarlo como número uno en el corazón de su hermano así que cuando la tuvo sintió por primera vez lo que era sufrir por amor.

"Uno no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", algo así decía el dicho, y eso fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Yuki.

Durante ese breve, muy breve lapso de tiempo que duró la relación entre Rima Takahashi y _su_ Asaba Yuta, se la pasó preguntándose por qué deseaba que su hermano escogiera estar con él en lugar de estar con una niña tonta que no podía decir su nombre sin titubear y, al mismo tiempo, suspiraba resignado ya que la chica en realidad era buena persona. Él lo sabía tanto como estaba consciente de que la ofendía internamente porque sentía envidia de ella. Bueno, ¿quién en ese momento no había sentido envidia de Rima Takahashi?

Cuando Yuki vio a Rima y a Yuta en una cita luego del colegio, sintió su corazón encogerse mientras que un deseo de estar en el lugar de la chica poco a poco iba acomodándose en su pecho, justo al lado de la envidia. En ese momento, se le cruzó por la mente que si él era el _hermano_ de Yuta… ¿entonces, por qué estaba deseando estar en el lugar de la _novia_?

Luego de ese descubrimiento, no fue mucho después del rompimiento con Takahashi que Yuki logró ponerle etiqueta a los sentimientos que profesaba hacia su gemelo. De alguna manera sentía que al mencionar la palabra _amor_ todo el mundo lo malentendería, sin comprender a qué tipo de amor se refería.

El Asaba más joven pensó en eso durante todo el camino a casa, echándole la culpa a Takahashi sin parar. Si la chica no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas, tal vez Yuki aún creería tontamente que el amor que sentía por Yuta era solamente el fraternal, y no ese amor culpable y secreto que cargaba sobre sus hombros sin que nadie fuera consciente de su mera existencia. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuántas veces tratara de echarle la culpa a la chica, la fracción de él que todavía conservaba la razón le seguía repitiendo que todo era culpa suya desde el principio y que tratar de limpiarse las manos ensuciando a Takahashi solamente era estúpido, ya que ella lo único que había hecho había sido enamorarse.

Ambos estaban en silencio mientras se dirigían a casa, cada vez más cerca de llegar. Por primera vez, no quiso empezar una conversación.

Dejó el tema de Takahashi descartado y se distrajo pensando en si se había vuelto estúpido de repente, o ya, definitivamente, era cien por ciento seguro que no podía resistirse a Yuta. Porque cuando Yuta lo tomó de los hombros, y él sintió el calor de sus dedos atravesándole la piel, mientras que éste le decía que siempre iba a estar para él sin importar qué hiciese… Yuki no pudo evitar que su corazón se contrajera, tanto de dolor como de la satisfacción que le causaba escuchar esas palabras de su hermano.

Pero, en serio, ¿en qué nivel de idiotez había que estar como para pedirle un consejo acerca de un problema amoroso a la misma persona que se lo estaba causando? No tendría que haber importado el dolor que le provocase estar enamorado de su gemelo, se suponía que él debería haberlo soportado lo suficiente como para que Yuta no supiera nada acerca de sus sentimientos.

Aunque Yuta no sabía que era de él, sí sabía que Yuki estaba enamorado. Y eso ya le parecía un problema al más joven de los gemelos. Lo único que quería era que cuando llegaran a casa Yuta no le diera el típico aliento de "no te rindas", así por lo menos toda la vergüenza que había pasado contándole acerca de su enamoramiento no hubiese sido completamente en vano.

Insertó su llave en el cerrojo, sintiendo la mirada de su hermano quemándole la espalda, ambos en silencio sepulcral, luego la giró dos veces hacia la derecha, sacando el seguro que les impedía ingresar a su hogar. Yuki nunca le había prestado tanta atención a las pisadas que sus zapatillas hacían contra el suelo lustrado de la entrada de su casa. Ambos se sacaron sus zapatillas y abrigos y los dejaron en el lugar de siempre, aún en silencio, y luego descalzos caminaron hacia su habitación.

Sabía que Yuta estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido esa tarde, simplemente por el hecho de que a su hermano no le gustaba dejar conversaciones inconclusas. Tal vez se había pasado las últimas horas pensando en algún consejo para darle… Aunque Yuki no tenía ni la más mínima fe en que algo fuera a funcionar realmente para que pudiera dejar de sentirse de esa manera por su hermano.

Dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, como ya era de costumbre, y Yuta dejó la suya en la silla del escritorio.

No le sorprendió que fuera Yuta el que rompiera el silencio.

—Deberías tratar de olvidarla.

Yuki se sintió desconcertado por un segundo y una milésima de segundo después se dijo que era obvio que su hermano iba a pensar que su problema amoroso era por una chica, no un chico, mucho menos que ese chico era él. Por otro lado, no se había imaginado que su gemelo simplemente iba a decirle su consejo, sin ningún tipo de conversación previa para que Yuki pudiese acostumbrarse a hablar del tema. Le hubiera agradecido internamente si lo hubiese hecho porque, en serio, a Yuki le hacía _mucho_ mal hablar de ese tema justamente con Yuta.

Se maldijo internamente. Era su culpa por no saber cerrar el pico en los momentos adecuados.

—Ya lo intenté—le contestó, y su propia voz le sonó áspera, como si no hubiese hablado durante años.

Empezó a desabrochar su buzo, sin mirar a su hermano todavía, tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo en algún momento.

—Inténtalo con más fuerzas, entonces: Aléjate de esa persona.

Era obvio que Yuta no entendía cómo se sentía ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo, si siempre lo tenía a su lado? ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo, si en el fondo sabía muy bien que no iba a poder seguir viviendo si Yuta no estaba junto a él?

—No puedo—dijo, sintiendo que su voz no salía de la manera que deseaba.

Era irónico que Yuta le estuviera diciendo que se aleje de él. Y le era aun más irónico que aunque una parte de él deseaba que esa conversación terminara, otra parte deseaba seguirla para que Yuta, aunque fuera solamente un poco, entendiera cómo se había estado sintiendo todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?—escuchó que su hermano le preguntó.

Inmediatamente escuchó los pasos de Yuta aproximándose lentamente hacia donde él estaba parado, frente a sus literas. Volteó su cabeza hacia él y lamentó haberlo hecho.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó lo cerca que sus rostros estaban.

—Po-Porque…— empezó a balbucear, por un segundo se olvidó lo que iba a decir— Porque esa persona ya forma parte de mi vida, sería extraño alejarme—se felicitó a sí mismo por haber podido formar una oración con su gemelo tan cerca de su rostro—. Además no quiero perder a esa persona, solamente quiero dejar de estar enamorado de ella.

Apartó su mirada y la dirigió hacia el último botón que le faltaba por desabrochar de su buzo. Se lo quitó y lo apoyó en la cama de arriba, la de Yuta, mientras éste se quedaba en silencio. Lo miró de reojo y, luego de unos segundos de que sus miradas se cruzaran, Yuta soltó un suspiro mientras desviaba la vista. Yuki se odió a sí mismo por sentir tentador al vaho que se escapó de sus labios por el frío.

— ¿Entonces qué harás?—a Yuki le sorprendió que, aunque seguía calmado, el tono en la voz de Yuta denotaba su enojo—. Quieres dejar de amar a una persona de la que no te piensas alejar. Tu lógica no tiene sentido, Yuki.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Sin embargo, no podía alejarse de Yuta y tampoco quería hacerlo. Peor que amar a Yuta sería no poder estar con él. Sabía que el amor que sentía por su hermano ya no tenía vuelta atrás y que alejarse de él no cambiaría nada; una mejor solución hubiera sido que cuando tenía ocho años alguien se hubiese sentado a explicarle que querer besar a su gemelo no era correcto y que era mejor que empezara a prestarles más atención a sus compañeras de clase.

Yuki estaba arruinado desde la raíz de su ser. Porque su madre, en lugar de tener un hijo, tuvo gemelos; Porque su padre nunca se molestó con él cuando en su niñez decía que se casaría con Yuta; Porque sus amigos nunca le dijeron que no era normal que abrazara tanto a Yuta cuando empezaron la primaria; Porque su gemelo justamente tenía que ser Yuta; Porque Yuta era tan considerado con todos; Porque Yuta era tan perfecto en todo lo que hacía; Porque Yuta lo puso como prioridad en su vida desde el primer momento; Porque Yuta siempre estuvo ahí para él; Porque Yuta lo iba a amar toda su vida.

Pero no lo iba a amar de la manera que él quería.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?—susurró.

Vio cómo las cejas de Yuta, que hace unos momentos habían estado fruncidas, se relajaban mientras su expresión se transformaba en una de sorpresa.

Ya estaba harto de hablar del tema.

—Me voy—anunció secamente mientras se quitaba su camisa para ir a buscar una remera manga larga—. La nueva G-Fantasy sale ho-

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon y su respiración se cortó, dejando su frase sin finalizar. Sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearle el cuello y sus cabellos acariciarle la mejilla.

—No puedo verte así—le susurró Yuta en el oído y Yuki sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral.

Le era tan difícil armar un plano completo de la situación. En un momento se había dicho que era suficiente y se había dispuesto a escapar de la charla, pero al otro Yuta estaba abrazándolo.

No era el momento, se dijo, pero podía sentir el calor de su hermano afectarlo con más fuerza que nunca antes. Las manos que tocaban su espalda desnuda parecían estar más calientes de lo normal, pero Yuki no quería alejarse del contacto. La mano derecha de Yuta lo sujetaba desde su nuca y lo empujaba para que su mentón descansara sobre el hombro de éste, mientras que la mano izquierda estaba posada sobre su omoplato izquierdo en un abrazo que lo estaba sofocando.

Pudo sentir cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas y sus latidos empezaban a ser más frenéticos y desacompasados. Respiró fuertemente por la nariz, con la intención de calmarse, y lo lamentó porque de esa manera pudo captar el aroma de la nuca de Yuta.

Esa nuca era tan tentadora y, estando tan cerca, él podía besarla en ese mismo instante si quería… Pero no era correcto. No debía. No debía. No debía. No debía. No debía. No debía hacerlo.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de recolectar, no le devolvió el abrazo a su gemelo y posó sus manos sobre su pecho. Lo empujó suavemente, tan débilmente que se dijo a sí mismo que era el colmo que perdiera todas sus fuerzas justo en ese momento.

—Suéltame—le pidió en un susurro, aunque su intención original había sido que su voz sonara firme.

Su gemelo, para variar, no le hizo caso y se apegó más a su cuerpo, sumándole más fuerza al abrazo. Entonces la mano izquierda de Yuta se deslizó desde su omoplato hacia abajo, acariciando su espina vertebral, haciéndolo temblar. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que lo único que logró fue ponerlo aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. La suave mano de su hermano mayor se detuvo en la parte baja de su espalda. Aunque el movimiento de Yuta había durado unos pocos segundos, Yuki pudo extasiarse saboreando cada caricia lentamente.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas?

—Prométeme que lo intentarás—musitó suavemente Yuta con preocupación en su voz.

¿Qué tan malo era su aspecto como para que Yuta mostrara una voz tan destruida? Las cuerdas vocales de su gemelo siempre emitían sonidos perfectos, pero cuando le hizo ese pedido Yuki pudo notar cómo la angustia logró que la voz de Yuta se quebrara. Esa oración había asemejado a una plegaria, como si Yuta le estuviera rogando que lo intentara

Más que su propio dolor, lo lastimaba que Yuta sufriera por su culpa. Porque Yuta no había hecho nada malo; era él quien estaba fallado. Yuta no tenía por qué angustiarse por su culpa.

Guiado por ese pensamiento, lentamente le devolvió el abrazo, sujetando el buzo azul de su hermano mayor con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Yuta, disfrutó su calor por unos segundos.

—Lo prometo—le dijo.

Y aunque él no era el tipo de persona leal a su palabra, Yuki sí era el tipo de persona que intentaría cualquier cosa por la persona que amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2~ Distracciones

No recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que había ayudado a su madre con la cena. En ocasiones la acompañaba mientras ella cocinaba, charlando acerca de cualquier cosa que se cruzaba por sus mentes, pero ésta era una de las pocas veces en las que él estaba _cocinando_ con ella.

Yuki no era un mal cocinero, o eso creía; simplemente no se sentía atraído por la cocina. Y esa vez ayudaba a su madre no por el hecho de ayudarla, sino porque no quería estar con Yuta a solas en su habitación. Con la escena de esa tarde, en la que Yuta y él se abrazaron (él sin remera, no podía evitar remarcarse), ambos ya habían tenido suficiente drama como para que durara el resto del año. Así que fue por eso que Yuki decidió que dejaría reposar el tema durante un tiempo.

Actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, eso debía hacer. Y para eso, debía darse un tiempo a él mismo. Un tiempo sin acercarse a Yuta, o, por lo menos, evitar todo contacto físico, ya que sentía que esos momentos en los que su piel rozaba la de su hermano eran los que más lo confundían. Un tiempo para calmarse un poco, tratar de dejar que todas esas cosas que habían sucedido en el transcurso de dos días se enfriaran en su cabeza.

Ahora mismo, se dijo, iba a concentrarse en hacer la cena con su mamá.

—Yuki, ten cuidado cortando el apio—escuchó que la voz amable de su madre entonaba con un deje de preocupación—, no vaya a ser que te cortes a ti mismo en su lugar.

Desenfocando su vista de la nada misma, Yuki miró con atención las hojas de apio que estaba cortando sobre una tabla de madera. Iba a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo y no distraerse pensando en su gemelo.

— ¿Así está bien?—preguntó mientras que con cuidado cortaba en pequeñas tiras las hojas de apio, tratando de imitar la manera en que lo hacían los chefs en la televisión.

Su madre lo miró de reojo, aún revolviendo la sopa lentamente, y le sonrió.

—Está perfecto.

A Yuki le gustaba que su mamá le felicitara.

—Sabes—empezó a contarle su madre—, cuando tenía tu edad había un chico del club de cocina que era todo un chef: era muy popular entre las chicas por eso… Podrías conseguirte alguna novia, si sigues aprendiendo así.

Yuki, aún sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, desechó la idea de su madre inmediatamente porque era muy claro que Yuta no se enamoraría de él simplemente por poder cocinar una rica cena.

— ¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente, Yuki?—le preguntó su madre con ojos curiosos.

Él siguió cortando el segundo apio mientras se preguntaba que por qué de todos los temas que había, su mamá justamente había elegido el amoroso.

¿Estaría bien mentirle? Yuta no lo iba a escuchar desde su habitación y además, si llegara a escucharlo, estaba seguro de que no diría nada al respecto.

—La verdad que no—contestó casualmente.

La frustración de no haber podido mentirle convincentemente a su hermano unas horas atrás se alivianó un poco cuando recordó que no es que fuera idiota, sino que era solamente vulnerable a Yuta. Mentirle a su madre le había parecido algo muy simple, aunque le daba algo de pena.

— ¿En serio?—le preguntó—. Juraría que estabas pensando en alguien hace unos segundos—dijo y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Yuki le sonrió levemente, una sonrisa amable que solamente le mostraba a su madre en ocasiones, y volvió a su trabajo. Ahora estaba cortando una cebolla, el apio que había estado cortando ya había sido colocado en la olla de agua por su madre. No le gustaba cortar cebollas, le ponía los ojos acuosos.

El silencio no duró mucho. La mamá de los gemelos era conocida por hacer charlas agradables sin importar con quién estuviese, hábito que no les heredó a sus hijos.

—Recuerdo cuando eran pequeños y con Yuta me ayudaban a hacer la cena todas las noches—soltó con algo de nostalgia.

Yuki sabía que su mamá no estaba tratando de reclamarle que no ayudaba en la casa, simplemente porque sabía que ella no era así. De seguro realmente extrañaba hacer la cena con sus hijos y charlar de cosas sin sentido, pensar eso le causó algo de culpa… y se prometió que de ahora en adelante todos los días ayudaría a su madre a cocinar.

—Yuta no te dejaba tocar los cuchillos—soltó con un tono alegre—. Tenía miedo de que te cortes… o nos cortes.

—Yuta es muy sobreprotector—se quejó en un murmullo.

—Pero te ama. Lo sabes, ¿no, Yuki?

Fingió que el comentario no le afectaba mientras terminaba de cortar la cebolla y tiraba los tajos en la olla a temperatura media que su madre aún seguía mezclando. Finalmente, asintió en silencio mientras invertían posiciones y él se disponía a controlar que el cerdo y la sopa se hicieran correctamente.

—Somos hermanos, después de todo.

—Igualmente, estoy segura de que te ama mucho más de lo que demuestra.

De nuevo, fingió que esas palabras no lo afectaban. ¿Por qué de todos los temas posibles justamente esa noche tenía que salir el del amor fraternal? Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido con su madre, en lugar de ver la televisión junto a su padre.

—Mm—soltó Yuki, acordando en voz baja y falsamente (porque en realidad no estaba de acuerdo de que su gemelo lo amara _mucho_ más de lo que dejaba notar).

Su madre suspiró.

—No me gusta que peleen, ¿sabes?

Yuki la miró con curiosidad, ella no le devolvió la mirada porque estaba cortando una zanahoria a gran velocidad y si no fuera su madre, Yuki hubiera tenido miedo de que se cortara los dedos.

—No estamos peleados—le mintió por tercera vez en la noche.

Volvió a concentrar su vista en lo que estaba haciendo: batió dos veces la mezcla aún incompleta que era la sopa y escrutó con ojos dudosos la chuleta de cerdo que se estaba asando a un lado, sin saber si ya era tiempo de voltearla o no.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me mientan, más si se trata de ti, Yuki—le dijo, sin severidad en su tono de voz—. No es como si me fuese a enojar; más me molesta que me mientas, en verdad.

Mientras decía eso, su madre no se había desconcentrado de lo que hacía en ningún momento, tampoco había fruncido el ceño ni agravado su voz. Ella era así, decía las cosas sin molestarse, hasta con un dejo de ternura del cual no era capaz de deshacerse en ningún momento, excepto cuando estaba muy, _muy_ molesta.

—Cuando llegué hoy y fui a saludarlos, me encontré con que solamente estaba Yuta y me dijo que tú habías ido solo a la tienda… Tú nunca vas solo a ningún lugar, siempre, siempre—repitió—, _siempre_ llevas a Yuta contigo, a menos que algo haya sucedido entre ambos.

Yuki se sorprendió, había subestimado a su madre pensando que no notaría la distancia que hubo ese día entre ambos gemelos: Yuki dando vueltas incesantes alrededor de la casa, mientras que Yuta se mantuvo en su cuarto terminando los deberes.

— ¿Tal vez él tenía algo que hacer en ese momento?—lo que trató de sonar irónico, al final se transformó en una pregunta—. Yuta siempre se queja cuando viene conmigo a comprar mangas, y no viene cuando está ocupado.

— ¿Ocupado como para quedarse viendo la televisión en la sala, tal vez?—le contestó su madre con una pequeña risa sarcástica al final de la oración—. No hace falta que me cuentes qué pasó entre ustedes, solamente apúrense en solucionar el problema: Este fin de semana tu papá y yo vamos a la casa de los abuelos, no te olvides. Lo último que quiero es regresar y notar que quemaron la casa o hicieron algún tipo de desastre peleando en la cocina.

—No quemamos _la casa_, quemamos _una toalla_ pero la _apagamos_ antes de que se expandiera, y la pelea en la cocina la empezó _él, _no_ yo_—se defendió infantilmente.

—No mientas, fuiste tú.

No se alteró cuando escuchó la voz entrar por sus espaldas. Al igual que su madre, volteó a ver al recién llegado: Un chico con el mismo rostro de Yuki, pero con el flequillo grácilmente partido a la mitad. Sus cabellos goteaban mientras se secaba el cabello con el extremo derecho de una toalla blanca que posaba en sus hombros.

— ¡Yo fui la víctima!—aseguró, mirando a Yuta con una atención que se felicitó por poder disimularla.

—A mí se me _cayó_ mi vaso _de agua casi vacío _y justamente tú habías decidido acostarte en el _suelo_ de la cocina y por esa razón _me tropecé _y cayó sobre ti—le contestó su gemelo, resaltando cada parte que le sacaba las culpas—. Además, aunque fue tu culpa en primer lugar, en venganza me tiraste tu _helado de chocolate_ en la cabeza… Era obvio que tenía que devolverte el favor.

La madre de los gemelos intervino.

—Ambos deberían haber actuado diferente. Yuki, está mal tirarle cosas a la gente; Yuta, debes aprender a disculparte con tu hermano.

—Se lo merecía—dijo Yuki.

—No fue mi culpa—dijo Yuta.

— ¡Por esa actitud se lo merecía!

La mujer suspiró.

—Lo único que espero es volver a casa el domingo a la noche y ver todo como lo dejé…

Se formó un pequeño silencio entre los tres, hasta que Yuta agregó:

—Apuesto que si algo se destruye va a ser enteramente culpa de Yuki…

El susodicho frunció el ceño.

—Apuesto que va a ser culpa tuya.

—No apuesten nada—dijo su madre—. El plan es que nada se rompa, ¿recuerdan?

De nuevo se formó un muy breve silencio entre los tres, el cual fue roto, de nuevo, por Yuta:

—Por lo menos, yo no voy a romper nada.

—Yo tampoco.

—Así me gusta—los felicitó su madre.

Por un momento, Yuki pudo saborear lo que era actuar como hermanos. Hasta que Yuta se le acercó por detrás y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

—Huele rico—soltó el chico.

Yuki se quedó estático y contuvo el aliento. Los cabellos mojados de su hermano le acariciaban parte de la mejilla izquierda y, lo que más le incomodaba, el _cuello_.

Y de nuevo: No debía dejarse llevar por Yuta (aunque Yuta no estaba intentando nada en realidad). No debía, no debía, no debía, no debía, _no debía_. Empezó a pensar en Full Metal Alchemist, su manga y anime favorito… ¡El opening! En cuanto se le vino la idea a la cabeza empezó a cantarlo en su mente: _kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei nagai de—. _Y pegó un salto.

— ¿Qué haces?—le pareció algo totalmente fuera de su personalidad que su voz se le agudizara en el "qué".

—Este perfume…—dijo Yuta, oliéndole el cuello— ¿cuándo lo compraste?

"¿Y eso qué importa?", se preguntó sintiendo a la nariz de Yuta ahora en su nuca, dándole un escalofrío. Trató de alejarse del contacto acercándose unos centímetros más hacia la cocina, pero no quiso arriesgarse a quemarse a sí mismo o hacer un desastre.

—Lo encontré ayer junto a mis zapatillas, en mi casilla—contestó con la voz agitada mientras su hermano _por fin_ se alejaba.

Yuta claramente no entendía qué le hacía cada vez que se acercaba.

— ¿Una admiradora?—si no hubiese hablado, Yuki habría olvidado completamente que su madre también estaba allí. Parecía muy emocionada con la idea de que el más joven de sus hijos tuviera una "fan"—. Podrías conseguirte una linda novia para traer a casa—sugirió con algo de emoción en la voz.

— ¿Eeeeeh?—musitó Yuta con una desilusión que a Yuki le pareció fingida—. ¿No iba a ser yo la persona con la que se case Yuki?

…

¡¿Qué le sucedía a Yuta?!

—Claramente. Pero hasta que ese día llegue tengo derecho a aventurarme en los mares del amor, ¿verdad, mamá?—aunque había hablado con total normalidad (sabiendo que ambos habían tomado lo que había dicho como lo que era, una broma), podía sentir a su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal.

¿Cómo era posible que aun a esas alturas las palabras de Yuta le afectaran tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz aunque tenía totalmente claro que el peso en las palabras de su gemelo era el equivalente al de una pluma? ¿Qué tan retardado era como para permitirse disfrutar del calor en su pecho, ese mismo calor que sentía cada vez que una _pequeñísima_ gota de esperanza se hacía espacio en su corazón?

—Quisiera ver eso—soltó su madre luego de una carcajada—. _¡Oh!_ Ahora que recuerdo…

Ya que la mujer había dejado incompleta la oración, Yuki volteó a verla. Las miradas de madre e hijo se encontraron y la progenitora sonrío… A Yuki le dio un mal presentimiento.

—Hay un video…

— ¿Un video?—Yuta esta vez sí mostró verdadero interés.

—Sí, cuando ustedes eran pequeños, a su padre y a mí nos gustaba grabarlos… Bueno, para serles sincera, era cosa mía en su mayoría.

—Siento que esto va por mal camino…—masculló Yuki, apagando la cocina puesto que la comida ya estaba lista.

Su madre simplemente lo ignoró y, mirando al mayor de sus hijos, prosiguió:

—Hay muchos videos de ustedes de bebés. Hay uno en especial en el que Yuki dice que te ama y que por eso se va a casar contigo—musitó la mujer, divertida—. ¡Es _muy_ tierno!

Dejando de lado la vergüenza que le causaba el camino por el cual se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, o por lo menos intentándolo, Yuki se dispuso a preparar la mesa. Tomó los platos cóncavos que estaban en la alacena justo frente a él y uno por uno empezó a verter la sopa en cada uno.

—Era demasiado joven, no tenía juicio—se defendió sin quitar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su mamá rió.

—Sería buena idea verlo durante la cena—dijo, como si hubiese tenido una gran idea—. Cómo disfrutaría poder verlos de nuevo con esa edad. ¡Eran muy, muy _tiernos_!

Su madre ya parecía ser algún tipo de _fangirl_…

—Me gustaría verlo—dijo Yuta—. Yuki declarándome su amor…

— ¡No estaba haciendo eso!

—Claro que sí—dijo su madre, siguiendo el juego al mayor de los gemelos.

Aaaaah, ¿por qué nadie estaba de su lado?

— ¿Ya está la cena? Tengo hambreeee…

Lo que faltaba: que su padre apareciera en la escena. Si había alguien que lo molestaba, ése era su padre. Siempre mandándole a hacer cosas que él fácilmente podría hacer si se dignara a moverse y dejar de utilizar a sus hijos como esclavos. No entendía por qué su madre y su hermano parecían no tener nada en contra de eso. ¿Acaso era él el anormal?… Bueno, no era imposible.

—Ya casi, mi amor—contestó dulcemente su madre mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal color vainilla que había estado usando todo el rato y se lo sacaba finalmente.

Su padre, como si fuera un niño, hizo un mohín… Su madre no tenía dos hijos, tenía tres.

—Para que sea más rápido, podrías ayudarme a servir la comida—más que pedir, Yuki parecía estar exigiéndolo.

—Para eso tuvimos gemelos—respondió su papá—. Yuta, tienes un hermano menor, empieza a hacerte responsable de él.

Yuki abrió su boca para contestarle, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

—Amor, ¿me ayudas a buscar unos videos?

— ¿Videos? ¿De qué?—preguntó el tipo de cabello negro y más largo de lo normal.

—De los chicos cuando eran pequeños—le contestó ella mientras que lo tomaba del brazo cariñosamente y lo llevaba hacia la sala.

—Si tú me lo pides, no puedo negarme—le dijo, sonriéndole mostrando todos los dientes.

_Puaj_.

¿Su madre en serio no entendía que ese tipo apoyaba la explotación de menores?

Les echó una mirada rápida mientras desaparecían por la puerta de la cocina.

El amor, qué asco.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Yuta estaba a su lado sirviendo el arroz en pequeños potes de color azul claro. Se había tomado todo el trabajo de preparar la cena para no estar a solas con Yuta en su habitación… y sus padres decidían dejarlos solos en la cocina.

—Es un explotador…—susurró Yuki, sabiendo que su gemelo comprendería que se estaba refiriendo a su padre.

—Mmm, más que llamarlo explotador, yo diría que es un _padre_—le contestó su hermano.

Él era la única alma rebelde de su casa…

Tomó dos platos llenos de sopa y se dirigió hacia la sala, para colocarlos sobre el kotatsu donde los cuatro iban a comer. Yuta, que venía detrás de él, colocó los otros dos en los lugares faltantes.

Ambos preparaban la mesa en silencio, entretenidos por la charla de sus padres: su mamá le estaba explicando qué video era el que buscaba a su padre, ambos leían en voz alta los nombres de las diferentes cintas. Cada nombre inquietaba más a Yuki: "Los gemelos en el parque", "Yuta y Yuki en la pileta", "El primer día en el jardín"… Parecía que eso de los videos iba a ser una molestia que iba a durar más que una noche de cena.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía desconectarse del hecho de que sus padres lo iban a mantener viendo grabaciones de cuando eran pequeños hasta que se cansaran de ello o se acabaran las grabaciones (lo que sucediere primero). En su lugar, guió a sus pensamientos hacia el hecho de que hace mucho que ambos no preparaban la comida ni arreglaban la mesa para la cena. Otra vez, sintió esa culpa de que no estaba siendo tan buen hijo como debería serlo. Su madre nunca le reclamaría algo así porque sabía que ella no sentía una molestia hacer las tareas de la casa mientras que los gemelos tuvieran ordenada su habitación y rindieran bien en el colegio. También, Yuki sabía que su madre tenía incrustado en su mente que sus hijos eran los dos seres más tiernos que pudieran existir (cosa que, en realidad, al Asaba no le molestaba en lo absoluto) y que ella como buena madre debía darles todo el amor que podía para recompensarlos…

Yuki sintió culpa al saber que no era tan bueno como su madre creía. Y se dio cuenta de que le molestó ser el único que estaba arruinado, porque, por supuesto, Yuta no lo estaba. Si habían crecido en el mismo entorno, misma familia, mismo grupo de amigos, ¿por qué solamente él debía ser el que no tenía más que estar enamorado de su gemelo?

Ambos ya estaban sentados en el kotatsu: Yuki mirando de frente al televisor apagado y Yuta a su derecha. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez era irremediable que todos sus pensamientos terminaran encaminándose hacia su gemelo.

—No estamos peleados, ¿verdad?

La voz de Yuta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, desconcertándolo un poco. Entonces recordó que Yuta casi apareció de la nada cuando se inmiscuyó en la conversación que había estado teniendo con su madre… ¿Cuánto había escuchado?

—No estamos peleados—musitó Yuki lo suficientemente bajo para que sus padres no le oyeran. Miró a su gemelo a los ojos con algo de cansancio. De repente, lo único que quería era irse a dormir—. Mamá solamente confundió algunas cosas.

Cada vez se arrepentía más de haber ido a cocinar con su madre. Si hubiera sabido que lo iban a molestar tanto _antes_ como _durante_ la cena (y aún le quedaba ver si lo molestaban _después_), habría fingido un dolor de estómago y se habría quedado postrado en su cama, leyendo manga como debía ser.

—Pero tenía razón en lo que dijo—contestó Yuta y luego de una pausa se explicó—: Después de lo que hablamos a la tarde me dijiste que querías ir solo a comprarte la _G-Fantasy _y desde que volviste de eso no has pisado nuestro cuarto ni una sola vez—Yuta tomó aire antes de decir lo último—: Si hice algo mal, sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Ante la intensidad de la mirada de su gemelo, Yuki apartó sus ojos, dirigiéndolos a sus manos que posaban sobre la sábana naranja del kotatsu.

Volvió a recordarse, con una pena que ya empezaba a volverse conocida, que Yuta no le comprendía en lo absoluto.

—Quería aclararme y pensar, solo eso—sus manos se convirtieron en dos puños que estrujaban el kotatsu con amargura—. Además, siempre te la pasas quejándote de mí. Siempre dices que soy un pesado y ahora me reclamas cuando dejo de serlo—el rencor y dolor en su voz fueron más notorios de lo que Yuki jamás se había permitido. Sabía que su voz en ese momento estaba proyectando el resultado del propio desprecio que sentía hacia sí mismo.

Aunque lo que había dicho era en parte cierto, también no lo era: era algo expectable que Yuta se quejara cada vez que Yuki lo arrastraba a una tienda en la cual se la iba a pasar como estatua esperándolo. Tan normal como lo era que se extrañara cuando repentinamente éste dejaba de hacerlo.

Era un comportamiento normal que un hermano tenía hacia el otro y Yuki se dijo que era culpa suya que todo lo que Yuta hacía o decía le afectara más de la cuenta. Todo era culpa suya.

Yuta no le contestó y simplemente, perplejo, se mantuvo mirando sus ojos que claramente estaban inyectados de una amargura que ya no sabía cómo camuflar. La máscara que mostraba ante el mundo podía ser fácilmente removida por su gemelo; todos sus esfuerzos en formar, bloque tras bloque, un mural para que nadie pudiera ver lo adolorido que estaba eran desechados por ese chico que, sin ni siquiera intentarlo, hacía estragos con todo lo que lo formaba. Y eso le molestaba.

Tanto como no quería sentirse así, también sabía que ya era demasiado tarde como para que sus sentimientos cambiaran.

Cuando su madre, con una voz alegre, les dijo que habían encontrado la cinta que habían estado buscando, Yuki la felicitó y luego le dijo que se sentía mal y se iría a dormir sin cenar. Se apresuró en subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación, ignorando las palabras de preocupación de su madre y obligándose a no mirar cuál era la expresión que en ese momento posaba en el rostro de su hermano.

Cuando escuchó la puerta sonar secamente, indicando que su gemelo se había encerrado en su habitación sin más, Yuta sintió a su pulso acelerar. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que algo así le sucedía, ya que no solía dejarse afectar por nada, pero esa vez lo sintió.

Estaba asustado.

Tenía miedo de que Yuki lo odiara. Y aunque de alguna manera le parecía estúpido pensar que el mismo chico que lo abrazaba y exigía su atención todos los días lo odiara, no pudo evitar volver a recordar esa mirada de amargura y los puños cerrados en ira que unos segundos atrás lo habían dejado sin palabras. Yuki nunca lo había mirado así; es más, estaba seguro de que Yuki nunca había mirado así _a nadie_.

En esa mirada que en sus recuerdos lo torturaba, Yuta podía ver, además de amargura y desprecio, dolor. Un dolor que se asemejaba a aquel que se había hecho presente esa misma tarde, cuando Yuki parecía resignado a seguir sufriendo sin ni siquiera intentar, solo intentar, superar aquel obstáculo que lo estaba frenando a seguir su vida.

Esa tarde, el dolor que vio en su hermano llegó a dolerle a él también. Sin embargo, el dolor de hace unos segundos había sido algo diferente: parecía fruto de la frustración de una persona incomprendida. Le decía que se callara, que no hablara sin saber, que se fuera. Ese dolor gritaba que ya era suficiente.

Por primera vez en su vida, Yuta sintió que su hermano estaba harto de él.

_Nunca_ algo le había dolido tanto como eso.

Aunque lo único que Yuki le había dicho era que no tenía por qué reclamarle la distancia que había puesto entre ellos ese día cuando todos los demás se quejaba de que era pesado, la mirada que acompañó esas palabras parecía querer decirle algo más. No pudo evitar pensar en esos ojos acaramelados, iguales a los suyos propios, dirigirle una mirada que advertía peligro mientras que las manos de su gemelo se cernían en unos puños que trataban de ocultarse en el kotatsu.

Quería ir a su habitación y pedirle disculpas a Yuki, aunque no supiera qué había hecho. No quería que Yuki lo odiara.

—No tengo hambre—dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie, dispuesto a dirigirse a su habitación—. Voy a cuidar a Yu-.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos dedos delgados que cernieron a su pulóver y lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

—Yuki debe solamente un dolor de cabeza; es mejor que lo dejes descansar—dijo su madre, mientras que le entregaba el control remoto del televisor.

Yuta observó el control remoto que ahora posaba sobre sus manos con algo de desconcierto.

—Es mejor que vaya a confirmarlo—contestó el chico, mientras que dejaba el control remoto sobre la mesa y se disponía a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Y otra vez, su madre lo tironeó hacia abajo.

—Cariño, ve tú a ver.

El padre de los gemelos, que hasta al momento se había quedado en silencio colocando la cinta en la vieja video casetera, se volvió para ver a su esposa. Yuta vio a su padre suspirar y luego pararse con un suspiro de cansancio, finalmente dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de sus hijos.

El interés que había sentido por las mencionadas filmaciones ya estaba completamente extinto.

Tenía el presentimiento que sin importar cuánto insistiese, su madre no le iba a permitir irse de la mesa. Sin embargo, por intentar una vez más no perdía nada.

—Ma-.

—Tú no vas.

Yuta suspiró en completa resignación. No comprendía la razón de que su madre no quisiera que fuera a ver a Yuki ya que siempre, sin falta, ella confiaba en él más que en nadie para cuidarlo… La idea de que Yuki le había contado a su madre algo que él desconocía le cruzó por la mente, para que luego se reprochara a sí mismo, diciéndose que estaba volviéndose paranoico.

Volvió a sentir un retorcijón en la boca del estómago, y sabía que era por angustia y no por hambre, aunque no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Es más, esa comida en frente de él, la que no le permitía ir a ver a su hermano hasta que la terminara, le pareció increíblemente asquerosa a pesar de que hace unos minutos le había resultado suculenta.

Sintió que su padre se tardaba años mientras que la urgencia de comenzar a comer, no tanto como para disfrutar como para terminar el asunto de la cena de una buena vez, crecía más y más con cada segundo.

Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en cuánto deseaba ver a Yuki.

—Dice que se siente un poco enfermo pero que con algo de sueño se le pasará.

La voz de su padre fue la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya que su madre se había quedado en silencio desde que claramente le había prohibido ir a ver a su gemelo. Como su estómago era igual a un barril sin fondo, aunque, curiosamente, su cuerpo no engordaba, su padre ni siquiera tuvo que ser llamado a sentarse a la mesa antes de que lo hiciera por voluntad propia.

— ¿Ves?—musitó su madre.

Yuta la miró sin ninguna expresión en particular. Luego miró a su padre.

Agradeció por la comida sin más y empezó a devorarla.

Su madre le habría regañado por su precipitación al comer y tragar, si no hubiese estado concentrada en las imágenes que se movían en la pantalla. Yuta, en cambio, no había despegado su vista de la comida desde que se le había permitido comenzar a masticar. Los sonidos que provenían de la pantalla frente a ellos no le llamaban la atención en absoluto.

_Abre, mete, cierra, mastica y traga_. Ése era el circuito en el que el Asaba mayor estaba ensimismado, queriendo que su boca, mandíbula, lengua y garganta hicieran todo más rápido.

Cada segundo que pasaba lo sentía una tortura. Las risas de sus padres por alguna razón le molestaban y sentía que eran más que tontos si no le permitían ir a su habitación solamente por comer la cena y ver unos videos que podría ver en cualquier otro momento.

— _Oh, ¿Yuki-kun quiere a Yuta-kun?_

Por primera vez desde que habían empezado a comer, Yuta observó la pantalla del televisor con interés. La voz de su madre era la que había sido emitida por los parlantes del televisor y la imagen que se veía en la pantalla era de ellos dos: Yuki sentado mientras él dormía apoyado en su hombro. Deberían rondar los tres años, no creía que más, cuando esa cinta fue grabada.

—_Aja, Yuki ama Yuta_—dijo la versión de tres años de su gemelo—. _Y Yuki crecer y casarse con Yuta._

Escuchó la risa de su madre, tanto desde el televisor como a su lado. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención y mantuvo su vista fija en lo que mostraba la pantalla: Yuki diciendo que lo amaba, como debía ser.

Su versión de tres años seguía dormida en el hombro de Yuki, por lo que éste lo abrazó y le dijo a su madre: _"Yuta sueño, Yuki dormir con Yuta. Mamá fuera_". Le daban gracia la escena de un niño de tres años echando a su madre y los comentarios de su padre acerca de cómo Yuki había mostrado señales de ser un irrespetuoso desde temprana edad. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inquieto porque tenía el presentimiento que la relación que mantenía con su gemelo estaba cambiando demasiado y muy repentinamente.

Yuki siempre, siempre había sido cariñoso. Siempre lo abrazaba, le decía que lo amaba, se comportaba como un niño al estar con él. Siempre había sido así y, aunque a veces le dolía la espalda de todas las veces que su gemelo se le tiraba encima, Yuta sinceramente extrañaba esa parte de Yuki que expresaba su cariño tan abiertamente.

Ahora Yuki estaba distante, y notó que no era cosa de los últimos días. Si se ponía a analizar los últimos meses, podía notar que Yuki no era el mismo.

Cuando la escena pasó a la de ambos aprendiendo a ir al baño, Yuta bajó la mirada con vergüenza y volvió a concentrarse en _abrir, meter, cerrar, masticar y tragar_. Se dio cuenta que entre menos le quedaba para comer, más le asqueaba la comida. El atracón parecía estarle tapando la garganta, dejándole sentir con claridad los trozos de comida que no habían sido bien masticados atorados hasta arriba.

Aun así, comió hasta terminar todo.

—Gracias por la comida—dijo y se paró antes de que su madre pudiera decirle algo para evitar que fuera a ver a Yuki.

Escuchó el suspiro femenino a sus espaldas mientras que con rapidez dejaba la sala y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Las subió lo más rápido que pudo, oyendo el sonido ahogado de la alfombra chocar contra sus pies. Dobló a la derecha en el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su gemelo precipitadamente.

…Ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía qué decir.

Vio el tumulto envuelto en sábanas que sobresalía en la cama de abajo y se preguntó si su gemelo ya se había dormido. Caminó hacia la cama, se agachó y deslizó sus dedos, acariciando el brazo de Yuki con un cariño que sentía extraño de él mismo, y lo sacudió con delicadeza.

—Yuki—lo llamó en un susurró.

El susodicho no se movió ni un ápice. Yuta suspiró.

¿Estaría fingiendo…? No quería pensar en eso, se dijo. Si estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo; si estaba despierto y no quería hablar con él, no quería resultar más pesado de lo que ya se sentía.

Se paró y subió a su cama silenciosamente. Dormir evitaría que pensara en cualquier cosa, así que eso era lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Se tapó casi completamente, solamente dejando su rostro a la vista de la nariz para arriba. Suspiró, de nuevo.

Antes de permitirse descansar, pensó, tendría que ir a lavarse los dientes y preparar su mochila para el día siguiente junto con la de su gemelo. Sin embargo, el agotamiento que tanto lo agobiaba le había dejado los ánimos por el suelo y fue por esa razón que se dijo que podría olvidar esos pequeños deberes solo por esa noche.

Cerró los ojos, obligándose a sí mismo a pensar en nada, y juraría haberse dormido cuando sus pestañas se unieron. No estaba seguro de si era ilusión suya o en efecto había dormido unas horas antes de sentir un peso sumarse a su cama; tampoco estaba seguro de si estaba despierto en verdad o seguía soñando.

Sintió a Yuki empujarlo hacia su derecha, pegándolo hacia la pared, así ambos podrían entrar en ese pequeño colchón que siempre habían compartido de pequeños.

—Yu-.

—No hables—lo cortó Yuki.

Yuta le hizo caso y se calló. Sintió a su hermano moverse entre las sábanas, acomodándose a su lado. Yuki subió las sábanas hasta que les cubrieron los hombros a ambos. Yuta estaba distraído, pensando en que quería hablar con su gemelo pero no estaba seguro de qué palabras debería emplear, cuando sintió las manos de éste deslizarse por su cintura y acercase más a él.

—Perdón—escuchó a Yuki decir mientras lo abrazaba y escondía el rostro en su pecho. La presión que esos brazos hacían contra su cuerpo se volvió más fuerte.

Quería decirle tantas cosas a Yuki…

—Yu-.

—No hables.

… pero parecía que Yuki no quería escucharlo.

Suspiró, rindiéndose ante su hermano, y se decidió en devolverle el abrazo. Se acercó a Yuki, colocando su pera encima de la cabeza escondida en su pecho. Con su mano izquierda, empezó a acariciarle los cabellos suavemente, con la intensión de relajarlo, cosa que poco a poco sentía que iba logrando a medida que la presión que esos brazos hacían contra su cintura disminuía. Con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente le acaricio la nuca con su mano derecha y cuando sintió al cuerpo de su gemelo estremecerse, se dijo a sí mismo que era por el frío de la habitación. Los mechones sedosos se deslizaban por sus dedos grácilmente mientras que la respiración del chico entre sus brazos se volvía cada vez más profunda.

La calidez de Yuki era reconfortante contra su cuerpo y el abrazo que lo rodeaba se aflojó lentamente, indicándole a Yuta que su hermano estaba quedándose dormido. No sabía exactamente cuándo, pero él también se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La segunda vez que se despertó, Yuki no estaba en la cama con él y por alguna razón se sintió decepcionado.

Yuta estaba cubierto casi totalmente con las sábanas colocadas hasta sus hombros. La luz de la mañana, una luz que carecía de sol, se infiltraba en la pequeña habitación de alfombra verde agua a través de las cortinas blancas que se encontraban entreabiertas, dejando a la vista un pequeño balcón.

Yuta no comprendió por qué lo embargó una soledad y un desconsuelo que se le calaron hasta los huesos cuando no vio a su gemelo por ningún lugar.

En silencio, se destapó y saltó de su cama, aterrizando en el suelo con un sonido seco que apenas logró escuchar. Miró el reloj de su escritorio, notando que aún quedaba media hora antes de que el despertador pitase molestosamente.

Luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su gemelo, que yacía en la cama de abajo. Miró la espalda de Yuki, mientras éste dormía, con suma atención, pensando si en verdad Yuki había dormido con él o, por alguna razón, él lo había soñado. Si había sido un sueño, había sido demasiado nítido. Y en una parte de su mente, se dijo que también había sido demasiado_ perfecto_: Yuki siendo el mismo de siempre, escabulléndose dentro de sus sábanas y abrazándolo. Yuta no pudo evitar odiarse a sí mismo por haberlo apartado tantas veces cuando Yuki lo abrazaba en el pasado.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a poder dormirse, Yuta igualmente se deslizó en la cama de abajo. Yuki estaba tan pegado a la pared que Yuta no tuvo que empujarlo ni un ápice para poder estar cubierto por las sábanas y recostado al lado de su igual. Por alguna razón que ni el mismo comprendía, la soledad y vacío que sentía solamente se calmaron en el momento en el que abrazó la espalda de Yuki. A pesar de que solo era físico, podía sentir la cercanía que tenía con su gemelo, una cercanía que tenía _tanto_ miedo de perder. Extrañaba a Yuki de la peor manera posible.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y enterró su nariz en la nuca de su gemelo. En su corazón sintió la angustia amargarlo todo hasta el extremo de que el suave aroma de Yuki le resultó demasiado dulce, que el calor que el cuerpo de Yuki emitía se sintiera demasiado desconsolador. Aunque lo tenía a su lado, sintió que Yuki estaba demasiado lejos. Por un momento, sintió que no era suficiente.

Quería estar en buenos términos con Yuki. No, no solo era eso: Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. No quería ver a Yuki sufrir; no quería ver a Yuki quebrarse frente a él; no quería ver a los ojos de Yuki decirle que no lo entendía, que había fallado como hermano mayor.

Se concentró en relajarse, sintiendo el corazón de Yuki latir a toda prisa. Sintió extraña la velocidad de los latidos de su hermano, pero por alguna razón no se sentía de ánimos como para moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba y comprobar si Yuki no estaba enfermo.

Yuta abrió los ojos solo un poco, notando que las orejas de Yuki tal vez estaban rojas. Los cerró al instante, y le dio tanta pereza volver a abrirlos que decidió retribuirle todo a su imaginación y sumergirse, de nuevo, en las nubes del sueño.

Fue unos minutos después cuando se despertó por tercera vez.

El pitido del despertador se escuchaba aturdidoramente mientras que Yuta se sentaba en la cama de su hermano. Solo. Arrugó inconscientemente las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas, mientras que sentía algo quebrarse en su pecho.

—Al fin te despiertas.

La voz de Yuki lo hizo dar un respingo.

Subió la mirada de sus puños hacia la puerta, donde Yuki estaba apoyado contra el marco de brazos cruzados y ya con el uniforme del colegio puesto.

—Siempre quise decir eso—agregó Yuki, con la naturalidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, y agregó—. Hice el desayuno así que vístete y comamos juntos.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Yuki ya se había ido.

Yuta se vistió en silencio. Y entre la alegría de que Yuki hubiese actuado como siempre y la incomodidad de saber que aunque estuvieran dispuestos a fingir que no había ningún problema, en efecto el problema sí estaba ahí (a pesar de que Yuta no sabía precisar con exactitud cuál era), sintió nervios.

No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar frente a su hermano. Yuta estaba luchando en su mente entre dos posibilidades: hablar las cosas claramente y tratar, por lo menos, de solucionarlo todo de una buena vez; o fingir indiferencia hacia el día anterior, pretender que nada había sucedido ni a la mañana, ni a la tarde, ni a la noche.

Aunque Yuta no es el tipo de persona que ignora sus problemas, se decidió por la segunda opción.

_ Nada pasó._

Aunque tenía tiempo de más (ya que siempre ponía su alarma unos minutos antes para poder despertar a Yuki y preparar el desayuno), se apresuró a vestirse y preparar su mochila. Se sorprendió cuando notó que alguien ya había puesto todos los libros de las materias que le tocaban ese día, y le enterneció pensar que tal vez esa persona había sido Yuki.

Con su mochila azul colgando de su mano, a unos pocos centímetros de la alfombra, caminó hacia la cocina. Entró en silencio, encontrándose con que su gemelo ya estaba sentado, mirando la televisión, y ninguno de los platos dispuestos en la mesa había sido tocado. Yuki lo estaba esperando.

—Yutaaa, tengo hambre—le dijo su gemelo, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez una almohada del kotatsu—. Rápido, rápido.

Yuta se sentó al lado de Yuki, diciéndole algo acerca de que no se desesperara, al tiempo que le robaba el control remoto, poniendo el noticiero.

— ¿Ah? ¡Yuta, a esta hora da Cuticle Inaba!—se quejó infantilmente Yuki, arrebatándole el control remoto de un saque y cambiando a un anime que trataba de un perro (¿o era un gato?) que parecía ser algún tipo de detective.

Yuta empezó a comer el desayuno en silencio, prestándole más atención a la silueta de Yuki mirando el anime que a la pantalla.

El desayuno constaba de un bol de arroz con un pescado crocante acompañado por una salsa que Yuta no supo distinguir. Había te verde dispuesto a un lado, junto con un huevo frito que estaba a un lado en un plato de cerámica negra.

Comió un poco de todo primero. Yuki nunca hacía el desayuno porque siempre se quedaba dormido y solamente se despertaba al tiempo suficiente de comer medio a las apuradas para que luego pudieran irse juntos al colegio. Probar algo de la comida de su hermano era una oportunidad que no siempre se presentaba, pero que Yuta siempre apreciaba: No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Yuki tal vez cocinaba solo un poco mejor que él.

—Es algo así como un desayuno de disculpas—escuchó decir a Yuki.

Yuta volteó a verlo, despegando la vista del desayuno. Yuki no lo estaba mirando, sino que se veía concentrado jugando con el pecado, cortándolo en trozos con sus palillos. Yuta notó el nerviosismo de Yuki en la manera en que lentamente destrozaba su comida. Por un segundo, sintió la tentación de preguntar cuál había sido la razón por la que Yuki se hubiese visto tan frustrado y molesto la noche pasada, pero se contuvo a sí mismo, diciéndose que no valía la pena echarle más leña al fuego.

A pesar de que éste no lo estaba mirando, Yuta igualmente le sonrío a su gemelo.

—Bueno—dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de té—, no está nada mal.

Yuki lo miró con una luz diferente en sus ojos, y Yuta sintió a su corazón latir de la emoción que le causaba ya poder estar reconciliado con Yuki, y por el hecho de que Yuki se viera tan feliz por esa razón.

Lo que siguió logró que el corazón de Yuta se calmara: Actuaron totalmente, sin ninguna excepción, como antes. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, Yuta retó a Yuki cuando éste quiso librarse de lavar los platos luego de desayunar, ambos se encaminaron al colegio mientras Yuki le contaba acerca de un manga que había desaparecido de su escritorio.

Yuta pudo sentir por unos momentos al aire entrar satisfactoriamente dentro de sus pulmones, sin ninguna angustia nublándole los pensamientos.

Sabía que dejar temas sin hablar no era ni lo correcto ni lo que solía hacer, pero se dijo a sí mismo que hacer eso por lo menos una vez en su vida no estaría mal. De igual manera, sentía una inquietud en su pecho, diciéndole que la felicidad del momento era medio verdad y medio acto. En una parte de su mente estaba consciente de que el tema del enamoramiento de Yuki aún no estaba sellado y que Yuki parecía tener algún tipo de rencor hacia él. Quería hablar de eso, pero al mismo tiempo quería posponerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

A medio camino se encontraron con Kaname, quien había estado esperándolos en la puerta de una tienda de mangas, apretando con desesperación los botones de su celular. Yuta entonces se puso a pensar en lo raro que era que eso sucediera: Kaname nunca iba con ellos al colegio, siempre llegaba antes porque acompañaba a su amiga Hisako hasta la puerta de su escuela, por lo que tomaba otro camino.

Luego de saludarse, Yuta mencionó esto.

—Se enfermó el fin de semana—explicó Kaname con cansancio—. Es una tonta: yo ya le había dicho que aunque sea primavera debía abrigarse porque se habían pronosticado días fríos. No me hizo caso…

Yuki comenzó a molestar a Kaname diciéndole que debería ir a visitarla luego del colegio. "Un gesto muy romántico", lo llamó. Kaname se sonrojó totalmente, diciéndole que él y Hisako eran amigos de la infancia y que en lugar de tratar de buscarle pareja tendría que preocuparse de su propia vida amorosa.

—Además-.

El celular de Kaname vibró, haciendo que el chico parará su griterío. Con preocupación guió su vista hacia la pantalla. Yuta vio los ojos de su amigo moverse de un lado a otro, leyendo con inquietud línea tras línea el mensaje de texto que recién había recibido.

— ¿Tu novia?—inquirió Yuki, trepándose a los hombros del Tsukahara para poder ver qué decía el mensaje.

Yuta por su parte se pegó al hombro de Kaname para poder darle un rápido vistazo a la pantalla del celular. No logró leer nada antes de que el pelinegro se enojara y los empujara para alejarlos.

El sonrojo de Kaname se expandió sobre sus mejillas mientras se acomodaba los lentes con el dedo índice. Con su mano izquierda, Kaname tapó lo mejor que pudo la pantalla de su celular de ojos curiosos, al tiempo que con su mano derecha apretaba varios botones, formando un mensaje que parecía ser largo.

Los gemelos miraron a Kaname con curiosidad, más que nada porque ése podría ser nuevo material con el que poder molestarlo en los recesos.

Cuando terminó, Kaname suspiró y miró a Yuta.

—Dice que la fiebre parece estar empeorando.

Kaname era ese tipo de persona que sabía diferenciar con quién podía hablar ciertos temas y con quién, simplemente no.

Por alguna razón, Yuta estaba en la lista blanca de Kaname mientras Yuki no lo estaba.

"_Puede que en paquete sean una verdadera molestia, pero por separado no estás nada mal_", eso le había dicho Kaname la vez que Yuta le había preguntado por qué parecía tener una preferencia hacia él en lugar de su gemelo. "_Parece que cuando estás por tu cuenta eres más soportable que cuando estás con Yuki; lo de Yuki es a tiempo completo_", a Yuta le pareció que esa era la manera en la que Kaname le decía que disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaban los dos solos, el cual había aumentado luego de quedar en el mismo curso y había afianzado aun más la amistad que tenían. También supuso que al decir "_más soportable_" Kaname se refería a que le era más fácil tratar temas serios con él que con Yuki, lo cual le agradó.

Cuando Kaname le explicó que la fiebre de Hisako parecía estar empeorando y que, además de eso, las nauseas también, ambos estaban solos en la biblioteca, buscando un libro que Kaname decía querer leer, aunque Yuta ya sabía de antemano que solamente era una excusa para poder hablarle de Hisako sin que sus demás amigos estuvieran presentes.

—Ve a visitarla, entonces—dijo Yuta en un susurro, mientras que tomaba un libro al azar de uno de los estantes— ¿Dices que estará sola, verdad? Es peligroso que espere con fiebre y nauseas a que sus padres vuelvan del trabajo; deberías ir.

Kaname juntó sus labios con fuerza, y dijo con vergüenza:

—Estaríamos los dos… _solos._

Yuta no pudo evitar incomodarse por lo que las palabras de su amigo implicaban.

—No es como si fueras a hacerle algo malo—contestó Yuta, mirándolo de reojo—, supongo…

— ¡Claro que no!

Yuta se rió interiormente, era tan fácil alterar a Kaname…

— _¡Chist!_

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando detrás de ellos estaba la bibliotecaria diciéndoles que hicieran silencio.

—Perdón, perdón—se disculpó Kaname y luego volvió su vista al libro.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que la mujer no estaba cerca, volvieron a la charla.

—No es que tenga la intención de hacer algo—dijo Kaname con algo de molestia hacia el mayor de los gemelos—. Es solamente que sería algo muy incómodo. No sabría qué decir, además de que no se me da bien ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?—inquirió Yuta.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Kaname contestara.

—Cosas consideradas.

Ambos se conocían desde jardín de infantes y Kaname siempre había sido un chico de buen corazón que no sabía cómo expresar correctamente sus sentimientos. Cosas tales como dar halagos o ser amable simplemente no se le daban bien al pelinegro. Siempre había sido así y siempre sería de esa manera, si es que Kaname no se decidía a cambiar ese defecto.

—Te servirá de práctica en ese caso—dijo Yuta, tratando de darle seguridad a su amigo—. Además tienes que pensar que lo haces por ella y su salud, así que no deberías darle más vueltas. _Debes_ ir.

Kaname aumentó la presión que tenía sobre el libro entre sus manos rindiéndose.

—Siempre me hace bien hablar contigo—soltó el pelinegro como si nada—. Está bien, iré… Ahora, cambiando de tema…

Yuta miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada, sospechando que algo malo vendría por el tono que Kaname estaba utilizando. Yuta cerró el libro de tapa oscura y lo cambió por otro, de nuevo al azar.

— ¿Al final averiguaste qué era lo que le pasaba a Yuki?

De alguna manera, Yuta ya se lo había visto venir. Kaname también le había preguntado acerca del mismo tema el día anterior y él le había mentido diciéndole que Yuki no le había contado nada.

Se quedó en silencio, inseguro de decir la verdad y devolverle a Kaname la confianza que él le tenía o callarse manteniendo su costumbre de no contarle nada a nadie. Lo pensó unos segundos más, vagó su mente entre las posibles consecuencias, tanto buenas como malas, que conllevaría el contarle a Kaname acerca de _sus_ problemas. Miró al pelinegro por un segundo, notando la extrañeza que le había causado el repentino silencio.

Yuta sabía que Kaname guardaría un secreto si él se lo pedía.

—Yuki y yo discutimos—dijo finalmente Yuta, volviendo su vista al libro.

Kaname alzó una ceja.

— ¿No es eso normal?

—No me refería a ese tipo de discusiones—contestó Yuta, frustrado por no tener en claro la manera de expresar entendiblemente la situación—. No nos gritamos ni nada por el estilo, pero por alguna razón durante la cena Yuki parecía haberse enojado conmigo.

— ¿Y tú que le hiciste?—inquirió Kaname.

Era más complicado de lo que había creído contar sus propios conflictos. Yuta creía ser bueno escuchando y aconsejando, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta que en lo que era abrirse al resto, él era un desastre.

—No le hice nada—se defendió Yuta tranquilamente—. No sé cómo explicarlo—susurró más bajo de lo normal, pensando que tal vez confiar en los demás no era lo suyo.

—En ese caso, comienza desde el principio, y sin mentiras.

Yuta miró a Kaname con ojos sorprendidos, el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada con mucha más calma que la que él mismo se podía atribuir.

—Sé que sucedió algo en el pasillo cuando los dejamos solos—agregó Kaname—. No hace falta que me cuentes los detalles, si no quieres, pero por lo menos empieza desde ese momento así puedes sacarlo todo por una vez.

Así que eso fue lo que Yuta hizo. Incluso, en lugar de empezar desde el punto que Kaname le había marcado, comenzó su relato desde el primer momento, desde que Yuki se había visto deprimido tirado sobre su cama y Yuta se había acostado con él para hacerle compañía. Le contó con detalle cómo se había sentido en cada momento, desde lo extraño que le parecía la actitud de Yuki hasta cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo por causarla. Omitió el secreto de Yuki, diciéndose que no podía contar algo que a Yuki le había costado tanto confiarle, pero sí le dijo a Kaname que los últimos días Yuki parecía haberse estado apagando lentamente, sufriendo mucho por algo que no valía la pena.

Kaname, por su parte, escuchó a Yuta atentamente, a cada pequeño detalle, sin poder creer que el mismo chico que hace tantos años había conocido, por primera vez, le contaba sinceramente algo que lo angustiaba. El Yuta que veía frente a él era diferente a todas las facetas que había visto antes. El mayor de los gemelos siempre fue inexpresivo y siempre fue más cerrado de lo que era Yuki, así que ésta era la primera vez que lo veía sinceramente trabarse en sus propias palabras mientras le contaba que estaba preocupado por su hermano menor y que tenía miedo de perderlo.

Kaname se sintió afortunado porque Yuta lo había elegido a él para contarle todas esas cosas.

El relato de Yuta duró más de lo planeado, cosa que logró que ambos se quedaran todo el recreo en la biblioteca, y el siguiente recreo también. No les importó que tal vez a sus amigos les extrañara que los dos habían desaparecido durante la mañana. Yuta parecía tener mucho que decir y Kaname tenía todas las ansias del mundo de escucharlo.

Yuta había resultado ser un relator detallado y de mente cerrada. Cada vez que Kaname le decía que tal vez Yuki solamente había tenido un mal día, Yuta lo refutaba diciéndole que Yuki no era de esa manera y que un mal día no lo habría puesto tan molesto y frustrado. Kaname también notó el error que cometía Yuta al creer que conocía a Yuki de pies a cabeza.

En un momento, a Yuta pareció escapársele algo acerca de una chica, diciendo que de seguro la culpa entera era de ella, y Kaname, aunque no entendió completamente a qué se refería el mayor de los gemelos, se calló pensando que tal vez lo que Yuta necesitaba era calmar su mente diciéndose eso.

Al parecer Yuta todavía se sentía inquieto a pesar de que Yuki había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque Kaname en ningún momento había notado algún cambio. Kaname escuchó a su amigo divagar acerca de temas como la confianza y demás.

—Yuta, ¿tú le cuentas _todo_ a Yuki?—Kaname lo interrumpió cuando caminaban hacia el salón de clases antes de que finalizara el segundo receso.

Yuta miró a Kaname con ojos curiosos, pero no contestó.

—Todos tenemos secretos—continuó diciendo Kaname—. Deberías dejar a Yuki tranquilo por un rato. Hasta me parece que durante la cena pudo haberse enojado por tu insistencia más que por cualquier otra cosa.

Yuta se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. Tal vez había sido su constante entremetimiento el que había hecho enfurecer a su hermano; sin embargo, esa conclusión no le cerraba del todo.

Antes de llegar al salón de clases hablaron unos pocos minutos más en los que Kaname trató de convencer a Yuta de que tratara de olvidar los últimos días y seguir con su vida como lo había hecho hasta el momento. El pelinegro ya para ese momento tenía por sentado que sin importar cuánto lo intentase no iba a lograr convencer a Yuta de que estaba exagerando y agraviando las cosas.

—Es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Eso fue lo último que le escuchó susurrar a Yuta antes de que el profesor de biología entrara en el salón de clases.

¿Mal presentimiento? Kaname no creía en ese tipo de cosas inexplicables… Tal vez era algún tipo de conexión fraternal que él no lograba entender ya que era hijo único.

Se estaba esforzando. Sí que lo estaba haciendo.

Yuki no era el tipo de persona que se esforzaba en hacer algo; en realidad, no se esforzaba en nada. Aunque era bueno en los deportes, no sentía el interés de practicar ninguno; aunque era bueno en los estudios, nunca se interesaba lo suficiente como para llegar a la excelencia. No le molestaba ser así, nunca le había molestado porque le parecía que disfrutar la vida relajadamente era lo que más se ajustaba con su personalidad y le resultaba más cómodo.

Sin embargo, esta vez sí se estaba esforzando. Se estaba esforzando en no sobreactuar y controlar su inquietud.

Yuki estaba preocupado porque no sabía dónde se había metido Yuta.

—Y aquí está el baño de las chicas—dijo con desinterés, señalando con el dedo índice una puerta cerrada.

La chica a su lado asintió en silencio.

Ella era callada, de ojos calmos y seguros. Caminaba con pasos firmes que no llegaban a ser bruscos. No era intimidante pero tampoco mostraba inseguridad en su manera grácil de actuar. Tenía pelo marrón que llevaba suelto y un flequillo bien arreglado, un mechón detrás de la oreja dejaba ver unos aros plateados y pequeños.

Aunque no lo parecía, Yuki sí era observador.

— ¿Y la biblioteca?—preguntó la chica, por primera vez mostrando interés en algo.

—Está en el segundo piso—dijo Yuki mientras enfocaba su vista en los ojos negros de su acompañante—. ¿Quieres ir ahí…?—Yuki hizo una pausa. No recordaba el nombre de la chica.

—Ichinose Reiko—le dijo la chica—. Puedes llamarme Reiko, si gustas.

Reiko era nueva en la clase. Se había transferido al Instituto Homare debido al divorcio de sus padres, o eso era lo que había dicho en su presentación. Como necesitaba que alguien le mostrara el colegio y el encargado de la clase estaba ocupado, Yuki fue al que eligieron como guía, obviamente, contra su voluntad.

No le incomodaba estar a solas con una chica pero no podía evitar decirse que la situación hubiese sido más entretenida si sus amigos estuvieran allí haciéndoles compañía: Cuando le pidió a Chizuru que lo acompañe, éste había aceptado en primer lugar, pero al ver que Shun tenía que ayudarle a Mary con la tarea dejó a Yuki abandonado y se fue con ellos. Luego, con Reiko fueron a buscar a Yuta y a Kaname (más a Yuta que a Kaname) y no los encontraron en el salón… así que Yuki quedó solo en su trabajo de guía turístico.

— ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca, Reiko-san?—preguntó Yuki.

—Sólo Reiko está bien—musitó la chica, mirando al Asaba con una leve sonrisa.

—Reiko-chan—dijo Yuki.

—Reiko—lo corrigió la chica de nuevo.

—Reiko—remedó Yuki.

Y Reiko sonrió.

—Y yo te llamaré Yuki, a cambio—le dijo la chica.

—Yuki-sama—corrigió el menor de los Asaba.

—Yuki será, entonces.

Reiko volvió a sonreírle; Yuki no sonreía, pero sabía que por lo menos en sus ojos podía comunicarle a Reiko que no estaba pasando un mal rato. Luego, ambos miraron al frente. Al final del pasillo había una escalera, la cual había que subir para llegar a la biblioteca.

Era extraño que Yuki comenzara las conversaciones puesto que mayormente hablar con gente fuera de su grupo de amigos no era de su interés, sin embargo, esta vez sintió la urgencia de entablar alguna charla con la chica a su lado. Porque si dejaban de hablar se quedarían en silencio, y si se quedaban en silencio Yuki se pondría a pensar, y si se ponía a pensar sabía que iba a pensar en Yuta.

— ¿Te gusta el anime?—aunque la pregunta de Yuki había sido repentina y sacada de contexto, Reiko no pareció exaltarse.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, Yuki creyó verla emocionarse.

—Claro, ¿y a ti?—dijo sonriendo con una luz diferente en sus ojos.

Una _otaku_, adivinó Yuki.

El también se sintió un poco emocionado.

—A mí también—contestó—. ¿Cuál es tu anime preferido?

Al tiempo que subían la escalera, la chica se quedó pensativa.

—Hay varios para elegir. Me gusta _Number 6 _muchísimo—dijo Reiko, mirando a Yuki de reojo, por alguna razón, la chica parecía esperar una reacción.

—No lo conozco—admitió Yuki con tranquilidad.

Reiko rio en voz baja y continuó:

—Pero mi favorito definitivamente tiene que ser Fullmetal Alchemist.

Al escuchar el nombre de su anime y manga favorito, Yuki sí que se sintió emocionado.

—Es mi preferido también. Lo ha sido desde siempre—aclaró Yuki con algo de emoción en la voz.

Desde ese momento en adelante, la conversación fue más fluida de lo que Yuki había esperado. Hablar de anime era entretenido, y más si hablaba de él con alguien que parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él mismo lo hacía. Hablaron de mangas y de animes; de openings y endings; opinaron qué anime parecía ser el mejor de cada género; también compartieron los momentos que más les habían gustado de Fullmetal Alchemist.

Yuki de vez en cuando le marcaba diferentes lugares de la escuela que le parecía que resultarían cruciales para Reiko. Le enseñó la puerta de la biblioteca, pero no entraron a ella; también le mostró la cafetería, el salón de biología y demás.

Reiko había resultado un buen entretenimiento para olvidarse de Yuta por unos momentos, así que durante el segundo receso continuaron con el tour, esta vez acompañados de Chizuru y Shun.

Mientras sus dos amigos se encargaban en hacer la charla con Reiko, Yuki no podía evitar sentir curiosidad porque Yuta y Kaname de nuevo parecían haber desaparecido sin decir nada…

— ¿Antes dónde vivías, Reiko-chan?—preguntó Shun amablemente.

En ese momento se encontraban volviendo al salón de clases, ya que la campana en pocos minutos sonaría.

—En Hokkaido, teníamos un departamento allí. Era grande pero no nos dejaban tener una mascota; aquí estoy viviendo en una casa con mi papá y me dijo que puedo elegir un perro cuando quiera—comentó sonriendo con algo de emoción.

— ¿Un perro, qué raza?—preguntó animadamente Chizuru.

—La verdad es que no estoy segura. No tengo preferencia por ningún tipo de raza…—confesó la chica pensativamente.

—Yo prefiero los gatos—agregó Yuki.

Reiko lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Gatos? Bueno, pueden ser algo tiernos pero luego aburren. Los perros son más activos y alegres que los gatos—contestó Reiko.

—Pero es más fácil limpiar el excremento de los gatos—rebatió Yuki.

Reiko rio.

—Es verdad.

Sep, Reiko le caía bien.

— ¿A qué veterinaria irás, Reiko?—le preguntó Chizuru.

La chica desvió sus ojos de Yuki y los enfocó en el rubio.

— ¿Conocen alguna que sea cercana? Quiero ver qué perros hay antes de traer a mi papá conmigo para comprarlo—contestó la castaña.

—Una veterinaria…—pensó Shun en voz alta—. Hay una a cinco cuadras del colegio, ¿quieres que te acompañe a verla mañana?

Reiko le sonrió.

—Gracias—dijo.

Ir a ver perros no le pareció una mala idea. Además los jueves no tenía que ir al Club del Manga así que Yuki no tenía nada que hacer. Sí…, ver perros no parecía una mala idea.

—Yo también voy—dijo.

— ¡Yo también, yo también!—comenzó a decir animadamente Chizuru.

Los cuatro entraron al salón de clases justo en el momento en el que la campana estaba sonando. Yuki se acomodó en su asiento (el último banco junto a la ventana) mientras Chizuru, quien se sentaba a su lado, miraba a su derecha, charlando con Reiko acerca de perros.

No sintió ni un mínimo interés en la charla acerca de animales, así que fijo su vista en la ventana. El frío peculiar que había caracterizado los últimos días parecía estarse yendo, el sol calentaba tiernamente el aire mientras los pétalos de sakura caían vagamente por el aire.

Al ver el paisaje, recordó que en una película alguien había dicho que las flores de sakura caían a cinco centímetros por segundo, y se preguntó si era verdad. Luego de pensar en eso recordó cuando Yuta y él jugaban a atrapar los pétalos caídos antes de que tocaran el suelo, ganando el que más tenía al final. Yuki frunció el ceño al recordar que siempre perdía ese juego.

Apoyó su pera en su mano derecha, manteniendo su vista aún en la ventana. Suspiró.

¿Qué había estado haciendo Yuta durante los primeros periodos de la mañana? Desde que entraron a sus respectivas clases luego de llegar al colegio, no lo había visto, y aunque sabía que era tonto no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieto. Yuki se había esforzado en pedir disculpas apropiadamente y, justo cuando creyó que Yuta y él podrían volver a la rutina tranquilamente, Yuta desaparecía.

Volvió a suspirar, pensando en todo lo que había sentido al dormir abrazado con Yuta luego de haberse disculpado.

Luego de evitar la cena e irse directo a su habitación, Yuki había intentado dormir con todas sus fuerzas. Había intentado respirar hondo y dejar la mente en blanco, como su madre le decía que hiciera cuando era pequeño, también había probado contar hasta el cansancio, rindiéndose cuando su conteo pasó la barrera del mil quinientos. La ansiedad le había impedido el descanso y sabía que solamente podría calmarla disculpándose con Yuta. Incluso sabiendo esto, cuando Yuta entró en su habitación, Yuki fingió estar dormido, sintiéndose un cobarde.

Soltó otro suspiro cuando se recordó a sí mismo que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el silencio de la habitación cuando Yuta parecía haberse ido a dormir y como resultado se coló en su cama durante la madrugada para dormir con él. Sintió el calor subir a su rostro cuando recordó las caricias y el abrazo que Yuta le había dado antes de quedarse dormido, también recordó el alivio que le llenó el pecho cuando notó que su gemelo no estaba molestó con él.

Ya con esa tranquilidad en su consciencia, se había permitido volver a su cama, diciéndose que tal vez Yuta se quejaría a la mañana acerca de lo apretados que estaban en el pequeño colchón. No había esperado en ningún momento que Yuta fuera esa vez el que quisiera que durmieran juntos, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser solo él el que pedía esas cosas; pero cuando Yuta se coló en su cama y lo abrazó, Yuki no pudo evitar sentir a su rostro arder en llamas mientras una mezcla entre felicidad y dolor se mezclaba en su pecho.

Aunque se había sentido _tan_ bien estar junto a Yuta, al mismo tiempo se había sentido tan _incorrecto_. Yuta no entendía qué significaba para Yuki tenerlo cerca, así que cada vez que disfrutaba de esos momentos de cercanía Yuki se sentía como un ladrón echando sus ojos sobre algo que no debería mirar.

Luego de que llegara el profesor y la clase comenzara, Yuki abrió su cuaderno de notar, el cual estaba completamente en blanco. Tomó una lapicera negra de su cartuchera y se puso a hacer rayas al azar, sin escribir nada en realidad.

Se dijo que no debía arruinarlo. La noche anterior había sido muy descuidado, diciendo cosas que podrían haber lastimado o preocupado a Yuta, y se dijo que algo así no podía volver a suceder. Aunque sintiera esa necesidad de hacer que de alguna manera Yuta entendiera por lo menos un poco acerca de cómo se sentía, Yuki se dijo que tenía que soportar.

Respiro hondo. Cada vez que pensaba en Yuta un agujero parecía doler en su cuerpo, parecía torturarle y profundizarse cada vez más. Todo parecía volverse incoloro cada vez que pensaba en su amor no correspondido.

Jugó con la lapicera en sus dedos, haciéndola girar grácilmente. Luego la dejo a un lado de su cuaderno. Se sintió ansioso mientras que notaba que de nuevo sus pensamientos se habían dirigido hacia Yuta.

Necesitaba una distracción.

Tamborileó con inquietud mientras su mente pensaba a toda velocidad. Ya sabía cuál era su mejor opción de distracción al momento que dirigió sus ojos por primera vez en el día hacia su profesor de geografía. Arrancó la hoja que había garabateado lo más silenciosamente posible, la hizo un bollo y luego la tiró debajo de su pupitre. Resignado tomó la lapicera negra que había dejado olvidada y se dispuso a atender la clase.

Pensar ya resultaba demasiado doloroso…

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Antes de que Yuki pudiese darse cuenta ya había escrito cuatro carillas con anotaciones y ya no necesitaría pedirle las notas a Yuta, por lo menos no las de esa clase.

Chizuru estaba boquiabierto mirando el pupitre Yuki. El rubio tomó el cuaderno de Yuki entre sus manos y lo observó sin poder creer lo que creía.

¿Acaso era tan extraño que prestara atención en clase de vez en cuando?

Yuki dejó de pensar en eso y se apresuró en tomar los bentos que su madre había preparado para él y Yuta. Se puso de pie sin prestarle atención a los comentarios de Chizuru acerca de si estaba enfermo. Se encaminó hacia la puerta del salón con una urgencia que trató de disimular.

— ¿A dónde vas, Yuki?—escuchó a Reiko preguntarle.

—A la hora de almorzar comemos en la azotea—contestó Shun, uniéndoseles en el camino hacia el susodicho lugar.

Mientras caminaban hacia la terraza del colegio, donde Kaname y Yuta iban a estar esperándolos (o eso era lo que Yuki esperaba), Shun, Chizuru y Reiko empezaron a hablar acerca de perros, de nuevo. Rottweilers, labradores, pitbulls.

Yuki sentía que no estaban caminando lo suficientemente rápido.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Reiko no conoce ni a Kaname ni a Yuta—comentó Chizuru.

— ¡Es verdad!—exclamó Shun.

Reiko parecía confundida.

— ¿Yuta y Kaname?

¿Por qué caminaban tan lento? Yuta no tenía su almuerzo con él y Kaname no iba a empezar a comer solo. ¿Acaso era correcto dejar a sus amigos muriendo de hambre?

—Son nuestros amigos. Yuta es el gemelo de Yuki—explicó Chizuru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Reiko frunció el ceño.

— ¿Gemelo?

Yuki tenía ganas de poner sus ojos en blanco: sus amigos parecían haber empezado a caminar más lento luego de que el nombre de Yuta había sido mencionado.

—Es el hermano gemelo mayor de Yuki—explicó Shun.

Todos parecían entretenidos con la charla, pero Yuki en realidad hubiera preferido finalizarla si eso significaba que iban a caminar más rápido.

—Se están riendo de mí, ¿verdad?—dijo Reiko, sin creérselo.

—En serio tengo un hermano gemelo—dijo Yuki sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Si nos apresuramos, vas a poder verlo.

Por la mirada que le puso, Yuki pensó que Reiko aún no le creía… Igualmente eso no le importaba, ¡él quería que se apuraran!

—No hay necesidad de apresurarse—le dijo Reiko—, no es como si tu gemelo fuese a escapar a algún lado.

—Esperemos—farfulló el Asaba.

El resto del trayecto a la azotea lo hicieron con una charla acerca de lo extraño que era que Yuki prestara atención en clase. Chizuru juraba que era la primera vez que veía algo así, Shun por su parte trató de recordar si en algún momento de su niñez había sucedido algo semejante.

Yuki se sintió aliviado cuando su mano giró el pomo de la puerta de la azotea, más cuando vio a sentado Yuta de espaldas hablando con Kaname.

— ¡Chicoooos, tenemos una invitada!—gritó Chizuru.

Kaname los miró con algo de aburrimiento y Yuta se dio la vuelta ante el grito del rubio. Luego, ambos miraron a Reiko con curiosidad.

Los cuatro recién llegados caminaron hacia donde los dos chicos estaban sentados.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Ichinose Reiko, pero pueden decirme Reiko. Me transferí de colegio porque mis padres se divorciaron—se presentó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

A Yuki no podía evitar sorprenderle la naturalidad con la que la chica había hecho su introducción.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Tsukahara Kaname—dijo el peligro.

—Yo soy Asaba Yuta, gusto en conocerte—se introdujo Yuta inclinando su cabeza.

Reiko le sonrió a ambos.

— ¡Bieeen, ya quiero comer!—dijo Chizuru, desplomándose en el suelo.

Yuki aprovechó la oportunidad y se sentó al lado de su gemelo. Pudo sentir vívidamente a la satisfacción de poder tenerlo a su lado calmar la ansiedad que había estado sufriendo toda la mañana.

Cuando los seis estuvieron sentados formando un círculo, fue Shun quien comenzó la charla.

—Kaname-kun y Yuta-kun estuvieron desaparecidos durante los dos primeros recesos—comentó el de pelo rosa oscuro—, ¿dónde estuvieron?

Yuki volteó a ver a Yuta con curiosidad. Su gemelo le devolvió la mirada y luego la bajó a su almuerzo. Yuki alzó su ceja en curiosidad. Kaname fue quien contestó.

—Yuta me estuvo ayudando a arreglar unas cosas que me pidió el profesor de historia—explicó Kaname, quitándole importancia.

Yuki estaba a punto de preguntar qué cosas habían tardado tanto tiempo en arreglar cuando Yuta se le adelanto.

—Entonces, ¿te estás sintiendo cómoda en este colegio Ichinose-san?

Reiko debió su mirada de Kaname y la dirigió hacia Yuta.

—Sí, me siento cómoda. Todos son muy amables—respondió Reiko con una sonrisa amable—. Además el colegio es muy bello también, Yuki me lo ha estado mostrando.

—¿Yuki?—preguntó Yuta, de repente mirando al mencionado.

—En ese caso, supongo que habrás sido muy mal guiada. Tratándose de Yuki…—agregó Kaname.

—Ahora que lo pienso, eso es verdad—agregó Chizuru—. Yuki no es de hacer bien las cosas.

—Oigan…—musitó Yuki, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

—Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso, mono—replicó Kaname, ignorando a Yuki.

—Supongo que será mejor guiarla de nuevo, ¿verdad?—sugirió pensativamente Yuta, mientras Chizuru y Kaname, de nuevo, comenzaban a discutir.

Yuki se rindió en defenderse, diciéndose a sí mismo que si querían perder el tiempo en algo que él ya había hecho _correctamente_, que así sea.

—En realidad—interrumpió Reiko—, Yuki me guió bastante bien, además de que fue entretenido ya que tenemos varias cosas en común.

Kaname y Chizuru pararon su guerra verbal para mirar a la chica.

— ¿Cosas en común?—preguntó Yuta luego de tragar una porción de arroz.

La castaña asintió.

—Bueno, me gusta el anime también…

—_Ah_—dijo Yuki, recordando. Todas las miradas volvieron a él, pero el miró a su gemelo—. Sí, sí. Yuta, ¡le gusta Fullmetal Alchemist!—le comentó jalándole del buzo.

Yuki sabía que sus amigos no entendían a qué se refería, pero Yuta sí sabía cuál era su anime favorito. Yuta le sonrió a su hermano, sabiendo que era extraño para Yuki encontrar gente con gustos similares a los que él tenía.

—Bueno…Es mejor que tengas eso en común en lugar de cualquier otra cosa—le dijo Kaname a Reiko—. Será mejor que tengas cuidado en no quedar como él.

Chizuru soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Se imaginan a alguien con la misma expresión de cansancio y sueño que Yuki?—comentó entre risas.

—Chizuru-kun—lo llamó Shun con voz de advertencia—, Yuta-kun está aquí también.

Chizuru paró su risa para mirar a Yuta, pensando que él era esa persona con la misma cara de sueño y cansancio que Yuki. Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, empezó a disculparse.

— ¡Perdón, Yutan!

—Ya no importa… Mi corazón ya está roto….

—Si hay un corazón roto aquí debería ser el mío—dijo Yuki—… Y no entiendo que tiene de raro mi rostro… Es mejor que el de Kaname…

— ¡Ey!

Reiko rió.

—Son graciosos, chicos—comentó ella.

Chizuru fue el primero en reaccionar: Se sonrojo y nerviosamente dijo:

—GRA-Gracias. Es algo normal que haga reír a la gente pero no puedo evitar sentirme halagado.

Y Kaname fue el que le frenó el carro.

—Ella dijo que _somos_ graciosos. Que _somos_, no que _eres_.

—Pero lo soy—se defendió Chizuru—. ¿Verdad, Reiko-chan?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Reiko.

— ¿Ah? Sí, sí, claro. Especialmente tú, Chizuru-kun.

— ¿Oíste Kaname-chi?

—Tú más que gracioso, eres molesto—dijo planamente el pelinegro.

—Kaname no es gracioso y por eso tiene celos…—aportó Yuki sin interés, observando como poco a poco su comida disminuía.

— ¡Claro que no!

El trozo de carne que como proyectil fue lanzado hacia el más joven de los Asaba fue esquivado con mucha facilidad. Yuki tomó su propio trozo de carne lanzándoselo al de gafas, y acertando finalmente.

Kaname parecía echar chispas.

— ¡Kaname-kun, Yuki-kun! No deberían pelear—interrumpió Shun, mirando de repente comida volando por los aires.

Por alguna razón, Chizuru se había unido a la guerra, arrojando trozos hacia ambos bandos. Shun trataba de hacer de mediador de paz, diciéndoles a los chicos que apreciaran el trabajo que sus madres habían hecho en hacer su almuerzo. Lo cual, claramente, pareció no importarle a ninguno.

Yuta se concentró en terminar su almuerzo mientras entretenidamente observaba a la comida que con cariño su madre les había cocinado siendo arrojada hacia el rostro del mejor alumno de la clase. Miró de reojo a Reiko, quien igual que él observaba tranquilamente la guerra de comida mientras que tranquilamente terminaba su sándwich

—Yuki…—lo llamó Yuta—. No deberías hacer eso…

Al quedarse sin municiones, Yuki miró a su gemelo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué solo a mí? ¡Reta a Kaname por empezar la pelea y por ser un envidioso!

— ¡Que no soy envidioso!

Yuta suspiró, dejó su almuerzo a un lado y se inclinó hacia Yuki. La mano de Yuta chocó contra la cabeza de Yuki de la misma manera en la que las manos de los karatekas lo hacen cuando estos cortan un ladrillo o una manera. Lo mismo hizo contra la cabeza de Chizuru y Kaname.

Yuta volvió a sentarse en su lugar mientras Kaname y Chizuru se quejaban del futuro cardenal que tendrían en sus cabezas. Yuki no entendió por qué él no había sentido ningún dolor.

¿Tal vez era porque estaba enamorado…? No, eso ya era demasiado tonto.

— ¿Feliz?—preguntó Yuta mientras que se disponía a terminar su almuerzo.

Yuki lo observo al tiempo que sobaba su cabeza por inercia.

—Claro—contestó finalmente—. Al fin se hizo justicia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Queridas y estimadas hormonas….

Por el momento, todo estaba saliendo justo de acuerdo a su plan: Estaba siendo cariñoso, pero no cargoso; ponía su distancia, pero no lo suficiente como para que Yuta se alarmase; las charlas eran las mismas y ya los momentos incómodos habían sido erradicados en su totalidad.

Todo iba bien. Sep, totalmente bien.

Pasó la página de su manga despreocupadamente, delineando los dibujos con una atención que no era del todo necesaria. Simplemente estaba matando el tiempo hasta que Yuta terminara sus deberes y fuera a verlo jugar video juegos.

¿Qué cuánto tiempo había pasado desde esos dos días de tensión? Pues dos semanas.

Habían acompañado a Reiko a comprar un perro, el cual había terminado siendo un caniche. En su opinión el perro era horrible, y cuando dijo eso en voz alta la chica le pegó detrás de la cabeza. Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? Además, Yuki siempre sería un fiel amante de los gatos.

El fin de semana sin sus padres había pasado tranquilamente. Para no estar a solas con Yuta, Yuki había invitado a Shun, Chizuru y Kaname a pasar la noche en su casa. Estaba seguro de que Yuta no había sospechado nada raro acerca de sus actitudes evasivas.

Estaba siendo cuidadoso. No quería cometer errores como la última vez.

Cada vez que Yuta se le acercaba, él sigilosamente se alejaba luego de unos segundos que estratégicamente permitía pasar. Por suerte, como su gemelo no era de acercarse mucho, no había tenido muchos problemas en evadirlo. Por ahora.

De su jugo de naranja tomó un sorbo mientras sin pensar en nada en particular cerraba el manga y apoyaba su rostro sobre la almohada. Respiró profundamente, intentando tomar una breve siesta.

Algo que le había estado incomodando era el hecho de que cada vez al despertar se encontraba con Yuta en su cama. No sabía cómo, pero por alguna razón siempre que llegaba la mañana tenía a su hermano gemelo pegado en sus brazos. Cuando le preguntó a Yuta el por qué de que se colara todas las noches en su cama, Yuta le contestó que de seguro lo hacía dormido.

Aunque la respuesta no le satisfacía del todo, Yuki se calló y decidió creerle.

Mientras que Yuki pensaba, el Asaba mayor miró su tarea con frustración, todavía en el primer punto. No porque no tuviera la capacidad de resolverlo, sino porque su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa totalmente distinta. No era típico de Yuta ponerse a divagar en sus pensamientos cuando tenía algo que hacer, e incluso así no lograba concentrarse ni siquiera mínimamente.

Volteó a ver a su gemelo, quien al parecer estaba dormido, y suspiró. Luego volvió su vista a sus deberes, cerró su cuaderno de matemáticas con resignación, prometiéndose que después realizaría todo lo que debiera realizar.

Se puso de pie, abandonando su lugar frente al escritorio de madera, y se acercó a la cama de Yuki. Se puso en cuclillas frente a la cama, apoyó sus brazos uno sobre el otro y por último su frente sobre ambos. Con su vista escondida de esa manera, suspiró de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos.

Estas últimas semanas había sentido que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Aunque todavía no lograba identificar en su totalidad qué era lo que iba mal, sabía que en efecto algo estaba pasando bajo sus narices.

Yuta se decía a sí mismo que no debía ser paranoico, como Kaname le había aconsejado. Sabía que no debía molestar a Yuki con cosas que tal vez solamente eran resultado de su imaginación, y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una inquietud que como un hongo crecía en su interior.

Suspiró por segunda vez.

—Yuki—llamó Yuta a su gemelo, elevando la cabeza y tocándole levemente el hombro.

Yuki levantó su vista, aún algo atontado por el sueño, y observó a Yuta con cansancio.

—A la noche no podrás descansar, si te duermes ahora—le dijo Yuta, moviendo el flequillo marrón de Yuki detrás de su oreja, para que no le tapara el ojo derecho.

Yuki lo miró con unos ojos que Yuta no entendió qué querían comunicarle y luego, de nuevo, el Asaba menor dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Soy joven. Tengo que cargar energía—dijo Yuki vagamente, casi volviendo a dormirse.

—Debes cargar energía a la noche—le dijo Yuta mientras que le acariciaba los cabellos con delicadeza.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Yuki frunció el ceño y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

—Tengo sueño…—fue el susurro que pudo captar Yuta.

Siguió acariciando los cabellos de Yuki unos segundos más, solamente pensando en los suaves que eran al tacto, antes de empezar a sentir la somnolencia él también.

Apoyó su cabeza en la cama sin dejar de acariciar a su gemelo.

Entonces se le cruzó por la cabeza que en otras ocasiones Yuki ya le habría ofrecido un lugar en su cama, pero que esa vez no lo había hecho… Yuta se dijo que no debía darle muchas vueltas al asunto y que no podrían ser tan unidos toda la vida, aunque le doliera tener que admitirlo.

—Yuki—lo volvió a llamar sin abrir sus ojos ni levantar la mirada.

— ¿Mm?—ése fue el sonido que produjo Yuki en respuesta.

—Hazme lugar en la cama—respondió con cansancio.

Yuta abrió los ojos solamente un poco para ver cómo lentamente su gemelo se movía para dejarle un lugar a su lado, el cual él se ocupó de llenar en dos segundos.

Esos días ya no eran tan helados como habían sido los anteriores, por lo cual la decisión de abrazar a Yuki ya no era tanto para resguardarse del frío como por el placer que le causaba hacerlo. Yuki le devolvió vagamente el abrazo, sin hacer presión alguna mientras que su respiración se tornaba más profunda y se sumergía en el sueño profundo.

Yuta también se quedó dormido y, como de costumbre, su descanso fue plácido y profundo. Antes de caer en el sueño, el calor de Yuki siempre le parecía reconfortante y acogedor, hasta tal punto que ya no era lo mismo dormir sin él a su lado. Claro que Yuta nunca admitiría algo tan vergonzoso e infantil ante nadie, mucho menos ante el mismo Yuki.

Yuta no era tonto; hasta él notaba lo cargoso que había estado siendo. Parecía que, como un niño quiere lo que no tiene, él había comenzado a pegarse a Yuki gracias a que Yuki había dejado de pegarse a él. Tal vez se estaba sintiendo solo y esa era su manera de reaccionar, o tal vez, sin notarlo, nunca le había molestado verdaderamente la cercanía casi excesiva de su gemelo. Ahora lo extrañaba.

Se despertó abrazando una almohada, lo cual le molestó, y abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo que no había descansado lo suficiente. De igual manera, se obligó a levantarse.

Ya sentado en la cama, observó el reloj que sobre su escritorio marcaba que faltaba media hora para la cena. Aspiró el aire por la nariz, sintiendo el vago olor de la comida que su madre estaba preparando, sin poder identificar qué era claramente. Escuchó el sonido que el agua de la bañera hacía en el baño, y se imaginó que era Yuki quien se estaba duchando.

El sonido de lluvia se cortó con Yuta aún sumergido en la nada de sus pensamientos.

Tanto como quería dormirse, sabía que debía terminar sus deberes, así que se puso de pie, abandonando la cama con pesar, y se sentó una vez más en su escritorio de madera. Tomó el lápiz entre sus dedos y con ojos aún no totalmente despiertos, abrió su cuaderno de matemáticas y miró el primer problema que debía resolver.

Las matemáticas siempre le habían resultado sencillas una vez que durante la clase ya se había quitado todas las dudas acerca de lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir su resultado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Yuki, Yuta necesitaba practicar varias veces para lograr comprender completamente las lecciones de la materia.

A veces sentía algo de envidia por lo fácil que todo parecía ser para su hermano menor.

Leyó el ejercicio en un murmuro, para evitar la desconcentración que últimamente le había estado dificultando su rendimiento escolar. Y lo leyó una vez más, ahora sí pensando en qué proceso tendría que seguir para poder realizar el problema. Tomó el lápiz con más fuerza y seguridad y comenzó a escribir en la hoja cuadriculada las diferentes cuentas que necesitaría para, por fin, poder terminar su tarea.

Yuta escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente mientras que él comenzaba a garabatear números sobre el papel. No se volteó solamente porque sabía que si se dejaba distraer por su hermano una vez más, su tarea nunca iba a ser finalizada, y no podía permitirse eso.

Aun así, se desconcentró en lo que estaba haciendo, mirando a la nada del papel mientras escuchaba los pasos de Yuki contra la alfombra. Yuta hizo girar el lápiz afilado entre sus dedos, sin pensar en nada particular, mientras escuchaba cómo Yuki abría unos cajones y desordenaba la ropa que él había acomodado horas antes.

Suspiró, sabiendo que era el momento de actuar el rol de hermano mayor.

—Yuki—dijo Yuta mientras se daba media vuelta a encarar a su gemelo—, no deb…—Yuta se frenó a sí mismo y reformuló—: ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

Yuki frunció el ceño en molestia mientras doblaba su cabeza para poder ver a Yuta.

—No estoy desnudo; tengo una toalla—corrigió Yuki, mirando a su hermano mayor con la misma mirada de siempre, diciéndose que no debía sentirse nervioso por la intensa mirada que Yuta tenía sobre él.

Por su parte, Yuta dejó de prestarle atención a su gemelo cuando vio claramente a una gota de agua deslizarse por el cuello blanco y hacerse su camino hacia abajo, pasando justo por la nuez de Adán y dirigiéndose al pecho con tortuosa lentitud. La gota que perlaba la piel de su hermano siguió descendiendo molestosamente…

Entonces fue la mano de Yuki la que se interpuso entre la mirada de Yuta y la blanca piel.

— ¿Tengo algo?—preguntó Yuki, mirando su pecho inquisitivamente, tratando de no sentirse incomodado.

Yuta volvió en sí, sin entender qué era lo que había estado haciendo hace unos segundos.

—Ah, no, no. Nada—musitó desorientado, desviando la vista de Yuki y redirigiéndola a su tarea, la cual aún no había terminado.

Yuki miró a Yuta con confusión antes de volver a los cajones, los cuales revolvió un poco más hasta encontrar las diferentes prendas que había estado buscando: Una remera de mangas largas, de cuerpo negro y brazos blancos; un pantalón gris de algodón; y, no podían ni deberían faltar, sus bóxers blancos.

Ya habiendo cerrado los cajones, Yuki se dirigió al baño (ya que cambiarse en frente de Yuta le sería demasiado incómodo, simplemente por el hecho de que se trataba de Yuta). Se prometió que nunca más se olvidaría de llevar su ropa consigo antes de ir a ducharse, al tiempo que recordaba cuántas vueltas en círculos había dado dentro del baño antes de decidirse a, de una vez por todas, salir y buscar sus atuendos.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejó las prendas sobre un mueble de cajones blancos que su madre les había comprado para que guardaran las toallas. Se deshizo de la toalla blanca que le envolvía la cintura, dejándola abandonada en el suelo de zócalos blancos. Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, pensando en lo extraña que había sido la forma en la que Yuta le había mirado unos pocos minutos atrás.

Se dijo que era un idiota por haberse sentido tan aturdido porque su hermano se había quedado mirándole. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, sabía que en lugar de sentirse tan nervioso e incómodo, solamente se habría sentido incómodo. Se reclamó a sí mismo, por millonésima vez, que ya debería haberle entrado en la cabeza que su hermano mayor no lo miraría con otros ojos, nunca.

Terminó de vestirse mientras que pensamientos depresivos acerca de lo solo que estaría el resto de su vida le invadían la cabeza. Salió del baño aún pensando en lo mismo y se dirigió al pequeño balcón que con Yuta compartían y allí colgó la toalla blanca que había estado usando.

Cerró el ventanal que conectaba su habitación con el balcón en silencio y se dirigió a su cama, sobre la cual se desplomó hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Podía distinguir el aroma de Yuta desprenderse de la tela y, aunque sabía que no debería darse el gusto, se permitió aspirar profundamente y deleitarse con el olor.

Se dejó embobar por el placer que sentía en su pecho por unos instantes, abrazándose a la almohada blanca con más fuerza de la necesaria. Entonces sintió las manos de Yuta frotándole los cabellos con una toalla blanca.

—No te secaste bien el cabello, te vas a resfriar—Yuki escuchó que éste le decía mientras con delicadeza le acariciaba los cabellos.

Yuki se sentó al estilo indio, ahora mirando a Yuta quien también se había sentado en la desordenada cama de la misma manera. Yuki dejó que su gemelo siguiera secándole el cabello mientras lo miraba a los ojos sin nada particular que decir.

—Todavía no te has bañado—señaló Yuki, sin comprender por qué buscaba un tema de conversación.

Yuta parecía entretenido mirando a sus propias manos jugando entre los cabellos marrones, se dijo Yuki, y sí que lo estaba. A Yuta le gustaba ver cómo los mechones de su hermano menor se desordenaban sin ninguna queja de éste.

—Lo haré después—contestó Yuta, secando el cabello de Yuki ubicado detrás de las orejas.

Yuki asintió en silencio, sintiendo placentera la caricia que Yuta le estaba dando detrás de su oreja derecha. Inconscientemente se inclinó hacia ese lado mientras cerraba los ojos.

Si Yuki hubiese sido un gato, Yuta juraría que en ese momento habría estado ronroneando.

— ¿Te gusta ahí?—preguntó Yuta, concentrándose en hacer más exactas las caricias en esa área.

Yuki asintió mientras sentía un leve rubor formarse en sus mejillas. Se dijo a sí mismo que se permitiría permanecer así unos segundos más antes de apartarse.

Yuta continuó secándole el cabello con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda seguía acariciándole detrás de la oreja a su gemelo. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero de hecho le gustaba la expresión de relajación que Yuki estaba haciendo en ese momento, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer dormido una vez más sobre las sábanas.

Yuta soltó la toalla, dejándola caer en el suelo, y se concentró en acariciar a su hermano en ese lugar que parecía tanto gustarle. Con su mano derecha tomó la nuca de Yuki y lo acercó a su hombro, haciendo que la frente de su hermano estuviera posada en su clavícula. Así le era más cómodo y más fácil acariciarle, mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba los cabellos que se encontraban en la coronilla de la cabeza.

Últimamente Yuta se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba esa cercanía que en ocasiones Yuki le permitía compartir. Era algo diferente de lo que siempre habían hecho, un nivel de intimidad que era exclusivamente de ellos dos. Sabía que Yuki no le permitiría a nadie más estar tan cerca, y esperaba que eso permaneciera así por mucho tiempo más.

—Si sigues, me voy a quedar dormido de nuevo—escuchó que Yuki decía roncamente.

Aunque Yuta quería seguir así durante un rato más, aunque fuese solamente unos pocos minutos, su conciencia le dijo que parara. Así que apartó sus manos lentamente, sintiendo que éstas se reusaban a hacerle caso, y observó cómo lentamente Yuki se enderezaba.

Yuta observó los ojos adormilados en el rostro de su gemelo. Yuki parpadeó un par de veces con pesar, tratando de que sus ojos no atentaran con cerrarse mientras los frotaba con ambas manos.

—Eso estuvo bueno—comentó Yuki antes de bostezar. Estiró su espalda con un quejido y luego se rascó la nuca mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

Yuta elevó levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

—Puedo repetirlo cuando quieras—contestó mientras que apoyaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y se inclinaba hacia atrás.

Yuki miró a Yuta con curiosidad camuflada. Lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos le había gustado demasiado como para permitir que volviera a suceder, aunque estaba seguro de que en algún momento de debilidad volvería a permitirse acercarse a Yuta de esa manera.

El Asaba menor prefirió guardar silencio mientras se ponía de pie, esperando que Yuta no se sintiera extrañado por la ausencia de una respuesta.

—Voy a ver qué hace mamá—anunció finalmente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Yuki escuchó un "mhm" provenir de Yuta antes de salir de la habitación y perderse en el pasillo.

Bajó las escaleras a paso calmado, sin ninguna prisa ni curiosidad hacia la cocina. Al haberse quedado dormido, se recordó, no había podido ayudar a su madre en la cena como se había prometido hacer. Hasta el momento, había estado cumpliendo su promesa: todas las noches cocinaba con su madre mientras ambos charlaban acerca de qué habían hecho en el día.

Su madre siempre era quien más aportaba a la charla, pero aun así Yuki estaba seguro de que ella disfrutaba tener alguien que la escuchara quejarse como jactarse tanto como necesitase.

Pasó la sala, donde su padre estaba mirando el televisor, sentado en el kotatsu que se negaba a quitar. Yuki entró en la cocina en silencio, sintiendo con mayor intensidad los fideos que su madre estaba preparando.

—Mamá—la llamó, ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlo—. Perdón que no te ayudé, me quedé dormido—explicó mientras se acercaba a un lado de ella.

Su mamá le sonrió amablemente y volvió su vista a la salsa que estaba batiendo.

—No hay problema, Yuki, no es como si no pudiera cocinar por mi cuenta—aclaró—. ¿Te bañaste?—le preguntó la mujer, dándole una mirada inquisitiva a los mechones húmedos de su hijo.

Yuki asintió, sabiendo ya de antemano lo que su madre le diría.

—En ese caso, no deberías estar aquí; se te impregnará el olor de la comida—explicó ella, mirando a su hijo con ojos algo divertidos—. ¿Evadiendo a tu hermano de nuevo?

Notó la mirada furtiva que le dedicó Yuki mientras se tensaba. Debía admitir que le gustaba lo expresivo que se podía volver Yuki cada vez que se mencionaba al mayor de los gemelos. Sin embargo, también en su mente se asomaba la idea de que había algo extraño detrás de las actitudes del menor. Ella no era tonta, conocía a su hijo; a ambos, en realidad, pero Yuki era un poco más legible de lo que era Yuta.

A Yuki le pasaba algo con Yuta.

Ese pensamiento venía de hace un mes, aproximadamente. Eran pequeños cambios que solamente alguien que conociera demasiado a Yuki podría identificar: Ella había notado muchas veces al cuerpo de su hijo tensarse cuando Yuta estaba cerca, también había notado las huidas disimuladas que reiteradas veces Yuki había efectuado cada vez que Yuta se sumaba a sus conversaciones. Pero sobre todo, ella había notado el leve sonrojo en las mejillas que había aparecido en el rostro de Yuki ya más de una vez, y siempre lo causa era Yuta.

Aunque le inquietaba, más que nada le causaba curiosidad.

¿Adolescencia, tal vez…?

Yuki observó a su madre con ojos inquisitivos, sin entender por qué de repente su mirada se había perdido en la nada. Agitó su mano derecha frente a los ojos de la mujer, preguntándose si ésta reaccionaría.

Su madre salió de sus pensamientos con un par de parpadeos desconcertados.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Yuki.

—Sí, sí—contestó apresuradamente la mujer, concentrándose en la salsa que estaba a punto de estar en su punto indicado—. Yuki, deberías salir de la cocina: ya te dije, se te pegara el olor.

Yuki suspiró, no quería irse a ver la televisión con su padre ni volver a la habitación con Yuta…

—No me importa, además huele rico—comentó el muchacho, observando la salsa roja con carne—. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Así que sí lo estás evadiendo…—comentó ella fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿Quieres que empiece a preparar la mesa?—la ignoró Yuki mientras abría las alacenas de madera.

Su madre suspiró.

—Yuki…

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?—la interrumpió.

Ella alzó una ceja mientras miraba a su hijo.

—No puedes. Vuelve a tu habitación, por favor.

Yuki se rindió, suspirando por la nariz. Cerró las alacenas en silencio, pensando en que algún día su madre estaría en una situación similar y él la trataría de la misma manera. En parte, podía ser entendible que su madre no quisiera que uno de sus hijos estuviera constantemente evadiendo al otro y, además, no quisiera contarle la razón, pero ¿no era su obligación brindarle refugio cuando lo que él estaba intentando era mantener la unión familiar?

Se fue de la cocina aún en silencio, y un sentimiento de resignación embargándole la mente.

Escuchó la risa estrepitosa de su padre en el momento en el que pisó la sala. No se quedaría allí, se dijo.

La idea de subir las escaleras e ir a la habitación donde, seguramente, encontraría a Yuta todavía luchando contra sus deberes, no le emocionaba en absoluto. Con ese pensamiento subió paso a paso los escalones y, en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación, se dirigió a la de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta despreocupadamente, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos estaba adentro.

La habitación era amplia, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, paredes color crema y una gran ventana que dejaba traspasar la luz del cielo oscurecido. Había dos grandes armarios de madera perpendiculares a la cama, en la misma pared que dividía la habitación del pasillo (el de la derecha era de su madre y el de la izquierda, de su padre). Una repisa con varios libros que pertenecían a su madre yacía a la derecha del gran lecho y a la izquierda una pequeña mesita de luz donde su padre dejaba su despertador y una que otra cosa que luego su madre colocaría en su respectivo lugar.

El cuarto de sus padres siempre estaba ordenado, lo cual lo hacía un lugar cómodo. Yuki se tiro de espaldas sobre la cama. Disfrutó de la suavidad del colchón (el cual era mucho más suave que el suyo, pero no más que el de Yuta) y sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Jugar un juego barato y aburrido era lo único que su viejo celular podría ofrecerle como entretenimiento, pero esa idea no le entretenía en lo más mínimo. Miró la pantalla por unos segundos, observando distraídamente una imagen de su anime preferido. Luego abrió el menú del aparato y un instante después la carpeta de imágenes en las que guardaba fotos y capturas de sus animes predilectos.

Sus ojos vagaban desinteresadamente por cada imagen. De vez en cuando, una foto ridícula de sus amigos se cruzaría en su camino, entonces pararía un segundo para mirar las caras extrañas y risas contenidas que mostraban sus rostros, y luego continuaría la travesía con el mismo desinterés inicial.

Aunque se estaba aburriendo, no podía evitar admitirse que eso era mejor que quedarse en la habitación donde seguramente su gemelo le retaría por holgazanear y después terminaría mimándolo. O así había sido en las últimas semanas. Tanto como le gustaba, sentía que quebrantaba algún tipo de regla ancestral cada vez que se permitía caer en la necesidad de Yuta.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, su celular pitó aturdidoramente, anunciando un nuevo mensaje. El nombre en pantalla le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Kaname?—susurró algo extrañado ya que era algo peculiar que su amigo le escribiera.

Abrió el mensaje en un instante.

**De: Kaname.**

**Asunto: Yuta no contesta mis mensajes.**

**Dile a Yuta que conteste mis mensajes.**

Yuki leyó las dos líneas sin interés, escribió rápidamente y envió.

**De: Yuki-sama.**

**Asunto: Hola.**

**Deberías aprender algunos modales antes de empezar a pedir favores. Si me convences, le comunicaré a Yuta tu mensaje.**

La respuesta de Kaname no tardó más de treinta segundos.

**De: Kaname.**

**Asunto: ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, verdad?**

**¿Podría usted, por favor, comunicarle a su hermano mi recado? (Yuki, hablando seriamente, estoy algo apurado…).**

**De: Yuki-sama.**

**Asunto: No me convenció.**

**Faltó sentimiento. Sugeriría algo como "Yuki-dono, yo, ser inferior a su grandeza, le ruego que pueda hacer papel de mediador entre su gemelo y yo, ya que necesito pedirle un consejo amoroso acerca de mi amada Hisako-chan".**

Yuta le había contado vagamente algunos detalles acerca del tema que los apartaba a él y Kaname del grupo, dejándolos al resto en la duda. Le había mencionado algo acerca de "consejos amorosos" y "amiga", y a Yuki no le había costado relacionar esos conceptos.

**De: Kaname.**

**Asunto: ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO.**

**YUKI, DILE A YUTA QUE CONTESTE MIS MENSAJES Y DEJA DE SACAR SUPOSICIONES. ¡YA TE HE DICHO MÁS DE MIL VECES QUE HISAKO Y YO SOLAMENTE SOMOS AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA Y NADA MÁS QUE ESO!**

Yuki ya había predicho que Kaname se molestaría, y se jactó internamente de haber acertado. Se puso de pie con pereza, salió de la habitación de sus padres y, caminando hacia su habitación, escribió la respuesta al último mensaje recibido.

**De: Yuki-sama.**

**Asunto: Amor y paz.**

**Ahora voy a decirle. De seguro está bañándose… El amor te pone de malas, ¿verdad?**

Cerró el celular luego de mandar ese mensaje, pensando que Kaname seguramente estaba echando chispas y no pensaba contestarle. Abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente, y ésta hizo un chirrido desagradable que le hizo fruncir la boca. Asomó su cabeza en primer lugar, dándole una mirada global al panorama y luego posando sus ojos en el chico que parecía estar dormido sobre el escritorio.

—Yuta…

¿Y quién le había dicho que no se durmiera para poder descansar a la noche?

_Clavó su mirada en el techo, tratando así de calmar sus nervios y vergüenza. Las almohadas que estaban contra su espalda evitaban que se lastimara contra la madera de la gran cama, logrando así que el estar sentado, acorralado contra la pared, no fuera para nada incómodo. Se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza mientras experimentaba cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas y su vista se perdía en la nada._

_Tomó aire lentamente, tratando de calmar su respiración. Ese mismo aire lo soltó con un suspiro débil, tan débil como cálido. Sintió que, inconscientemente, su cuerpo estaba intentado apaciguar ese calor que poco a poco cada vez se descontrolaba y desenvolvía más en su interior con suspiros calientes y quebrados._

_No quería perder la compostura, se recordó, así que se obligó a no soltar un gemido cuando esa mano que le había estado rozando el pecho bajó a su miembro, acariciándolo tentativamente con suavidad. Mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que esa mano subía por sobre los bóxers que aún llevaba puestos y jugaba con la punta de su longitud._

_Los labios de esa persona dejaron de succionar su cuello y subieron a su boca lentamente, rozando el cuello de Yuta en todo el recorrido, causándole un estremecimiento que lo obligó a abrir su boca en busca de aire._

_—Yuta…—susurró Yuki un segundo antes de unir sus labios._

_La acción hizo que los ojos de Yuta instintivamente se cerraran. Disfrutaba del tacto, de la manera en que la lengua de Yuki le lamía el labio inferior lentamente y reiteradas veces, pidiéndole de esa manera que abriera su boca y dejara que el beso se profundizara. La mano de Yuki dejó de acariciar el miembro de Yuta y se dirigió a la nuca de éste junto a la otra, de manera de fundirse aun más en la boca que se negaba a abrirle paso._

_Yuki se apartó lentamente, solo unos centímetros, pero lo suficiente como para que Yuta pudiera observarlo: sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos en busca de aire, su mirada llena de deseo al tiempo que observaba los labios de Yuta. Yuta también pudo ver el pecho desnudo de Yuki y las piernas que estaban flexionadas a los costados de sus muslos. Yuki estaba solamente en bóxers, al igual que él. Se aseguró de quemar esa memoria en lo más profundo de su mente, para nunca olvidarla._

_—Yuta…—volvió a susurrar Yuki, acercándose nuevamente. Labios rozándose unos contra otros—. Abre tu boca._

_La orden salió de los labios de Yuki con una voz que a Yuta le pareció necesitada, necesitada de él. Y eso le gustó, demasiado. _

_Las manos de Yuki se enredaron en el cabello de Yuta mientras que las manos de Yuta soltaban las sábanas y se deslizaban lentamente por la espalda de Yuki. Yuta abrió la boca lentamente, respirando sobre los labios de Yuki suspiros calientes y llenos de deseo. _

_Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando los labios volvieron a unirse en un beso y ambas lenguas se encontraron. Sintió un gemido resonar en su garganta cuando las caderas de Yuki se movieron hacia adelante lentamente. Ambas erecciones tocándose._

_El beso que había empezado lento y cálido terminó siendo desesperado y pasional mientras que las caderas de Yuki seguían moviéndose hacia adelante repetidas e imparables veces. Yuta posó su mano derecha en la nuca de su gemelo, acercándolo más hacia él, acercándolo de la mayor manera posible. Respondió los movimientos de Yuki de la misma manera. Movió sus caderas hacia adelante, acariciando placenteramente su erección contra la contraria en movimientos lentos y torturadores que cada vez empezaban a volverse más frenéticos._

_—Yuki…—suspiró débilmente luego de que éste hiciera un movimiento rápido y duro contra su erección._

_Yuki lo miró con ojos deseosos, las mejillas rojas en vergüenza al igual que las suyas propias. Las comisuras de labios húmedos y rojos por el beso se elevaron lentamente._

_— ¿Estás…_

Yuta abrió los ojos, desconcertado.

_—… _soñando conmigo?

El Yuki de la realidad parecía estar confundido, o eso fue lo poco que pudo procesar Yuta en ese momento. La mano de Yuki lo tomaba del hombro mientras que éste se inclinaba un poco para poder ver el rostro de Yuta que estaba medio ocultado en la cueva improvisada que habían formado sus brazos antes de quedarse dormido. Yuta elevó la cabeza en desconcierto, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera en alguna tierra desconocida en lugar de estar en su habitación.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuki cuando terminó de analizar su situación.

Yuta aún podía sentir el calor en las mejillas; el sentimiento de vergüenza mezclándose en su estómago con una sensación extraña que no sabía describir, formando una maraña que lo hacía sentir inquieto. Las sensaciones habían parecido tan reales que hasta le costaba diferenciar al Yuki que tenía enfrente suyo y el que había estado besándolo hace unos minutos.

La culpa le invadió al mismo tiempo que una gran confusión le nubló la mente. ¿Era normal tener ese tipo de sueños con tu hermano? ¿Había sido normal la manera en que había mirado a Yuki cuando éste no llevaba remera?

— ¿Yuta, te sientes bien?—le preguntó Yuki.

El Asaba mayor miró a su hermano un segundo más, antes de acomodarse mejor en el escritorio, tratando de ocultar su erección antes de que Yuki la viera.

—Tengo algo de sueño, no es nada—mintió, mirando las hojas sobre su escritorio.

Yuki hizo silencio mientras Yuta rezaba internamente porque no se hubiera dado cuenta de su situación.

Aunque a Yuki le había extrañado la manera incómoda en la que su hermano se encorvaba en el escritorio y sus puños se mantenían firmes sobre el escritorio, lo dejó pasar.

—Kaname me dijo que te dijera que le contestes los mensajes—musitó Yuki mientras que ubicaba la pantalla de su celular enfrente de los ojos de Yuta.

"YUKI, DILE A YUTA QUE CONTESTE MIS MENSAJES" fue lo único que el mayor pudo leer antes que el otro apartara el celular.

Yuta asintió, tomando su celular que había estado en silencio en la esquina de su escritorio. Quería terminar lo antes posible la conversación para poder escaparse al baño sin que Yuki notase nada extraño.

—Ahora le contesto—anunció Yuta, mientras apretaba cualquier botón al azar del celular.

—No fue nada amable, ya sabes—comenzó Yuki—. Ni siquiera me dijo "hola", y ya estaba mandándome a que hiciera de mensajero.

—Bueno, siempre es así—concordó Yuta quedamente, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

Yuki asintió un par de veces.

—Algún día, cuando ya no esté, notará lo mucho que me quiere…—musitó en tono de broma.

Yuta se rió de manera forzada, extraña y obviamente mal actuada. Su risa, en lugar de ser casual, se escuchó como un sonido doloroso y amargo que raspó su garganta.

Yuki enarcó una ceja mientras incrustaba su mirada en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó sin nada de cautela.

Yuta trató de ignorar a la parte de su cuerpo que rogaba por ser atendida, y se dignó a contestar con un vago y débil:

—Sí.

El mayor de los Asaba sintió a la mirada del menor profundizarse.

Esa conversación tenía que ser finalizada lo más pronto posible. Antes de que Yuki notara el bulto entre los pantalones que Yuta trataba de ocultar.

—Iré a molestar a Chizuru por teléfono un rato—soltó llanamente Yuki, yéndose de la habitación como si repentinamente hubiese perdido el interés en las raras actitudes que Yuta había estado mostrando.

La mirada de Yuta se incrustó sigilosamente en el cuerpo de su gemelo, el cual salió de la habitación con pasos calmados mientras apretaba botones en su celular. Cuando el cuerpo esbelto se perdió de vista en el pasillo, Yuta se precipitó hacia el baño.

La puerta del baño fue cerrada con mayor fuerza de la planeada, pero todavía había esperanza de que Yuki no lo hubiera escuchado.

Ahora que estaba a solas, la mente de Yuta empezó a trabajar a toda máquina. Desde el momento uno hasta cuando se despertó, pensó en las posibles causas de ese sueño.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez soñar ese tipo de cosas era algo normal de la adolescencia. ¿Pero entonces por qué aun despierto sentía los deseos de continuar con lo que en su sueño había sucedido? ¿Eso también era normal?

Algo le decía que tenía un tornillo fuera de lugar.

Prendió el agua, ya que se negaba rotundamente a tocarse mientras pensaba en su hermano menor, y se metió adentro sin quitarse la ropa. No quería observar su erección, menos aliviar el dolor que sentía desabrochándose los pantalones.

No debía hacerlo.

Se sentó en la bañera, abrazando sus rodillas y con su rostro escondido entre ellas. Aunque el agua helada lo calmaba, no parecía ser suficiente. Todavía sentía la necesidad de tocarse.

Cerró los ojos con la intención de calmarse, y sin embargo, esto tuvo un efecto totalmente adverso. En la intimidad de sus ojos cerrados, podía ver con claridad la imagen del Yuki sonrojado que encima de él parecía pedir por más.

Tomó aire al tiempo que intentaba desvanecer el pensamiento, pero no abrió los ojos. La fantasía de Yuki besándolo tanto como lo torturaba le gustaba. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando recordó la manera en la que el beso se había vuelto profundo y pasional.

Quería tocarse para terminar con eso.

Tal vez, se dijo, si pensaba en otra cosa mientras lo hacía, la culpa sería menor. Si desviaba sus pensamientos de su hermano menor y los guiaba a cualquier otro estimulante, tal vez podría calmar por lo menos un poco todos los remordimientos que le nublaban la mente.

Guiado por esa idea, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. No abrió los ojos, no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

¿OTP?~Capítulo 4

Estaba preocupado porque parecía que Yuta se estaba enfermando. Durante toda la noche del día anterior y la mañana del actual, Yuta parecía haber estado sumergido en algún tipo de lago profundo de reflexiones, cosa que era muy rara de él. Yuta se había salteado la cena y había dejado la tarea sin hacer, se había ido a acostar luego de salir del baño, y Yuki no había querido despertarlo. Cuando se levantaron a la mañana de ese día, Yuta inertemente hizo la rutina, contestándole secamente a las preguntas de Yuki.

No sabía si ponerle a la actitud de su hermano el rótulo de "enfermedad" y excluir totalmente el de "depresión". Aunque era extraño que Yuta se deprimiera por algo, y aun más extraño era que fuera lo suficientemente notable, Yuki no pudo evitar que la idea revoleteara en su mente.

Puede que no se notara con mucha claridad, pero incluso así Yuki podía distinguir vagamente los ojos perdidos de Yuta. Vagamente.

Le angustiaba que, sin importar cuántas veces le había preguntado a Yuta si se sentía bien, éste no había dejado de contestar con un "sí" que a leguas de distancia se notaba que era falso.

La clase de literatura nunca le había parecido tan aburrida. Muchas veces había sido pesada, pero nunca tanto como parecía serlo en ese momento. No estaba seguro de si era la falta de sueño o el poco interés que le causaba la materia, pero Yuki ya quería irse a su casa.

_Es el último día de la semana_, se recordó, consolándose a sí mismo.

Sin escuchar al profesor, se concentró en leer el manga que había camuflado con la tapa del libro que se suponía que debería estar leyendo en ese momento junto con la clase. Tal vez leería el libro en su casa, en un momento de aburrimiento, o simplemente tomaría un resumen de Yuta o Kaname y se basaría en él para aprobar el examen.

El Shoujo no era su género preferido, pero aun así podía disfrutar de él cuando éste contenía las condiciones necesarias como para ser de su gusto: Una chica agradable, que no fuera tonta, que tuviera bastante claros sus principios y, sobre todo, que tuviera un gran corazón. Esos eran los requisitos que más disfrutaba ver en una chica de un manga de romance. Siempre se había dicho que su prospecto de chica manga era Haruhi Fujioka, o algo por el estilo.

En la escena que estaba leyendo, la chica por fin estaba confesando su amor (era una escena que, aunque se suponía que debería emocionarle, lo único que hacía era causar indiferencia). Los protagonistas estaban en el patio trasero del colegio, solos, durante el Festival Escolar.

Aunque el ambiente debería de parecerle tierno, a Yuki solamente pudo causarle repugnancia. Y al darse cuenta de esto, el chico pensó que tal vez ya que su vida amorosa iba de mal en peor no podía soportar ver que la de los demás no siguiera su mismo sendero.

Cerró el manga, prometiéndose leerlo en otra ocasión, y lo escondió bajo su escritorio. Miró por primera vez el libro que Yuta había comprado, el libro que se suponía debería haber estado leyendo en conjunto con lo que el profesor musitaba en voz alta. Miró después a su derecha, donde Reiko se sentaba, para hojear la página en la que estaban.

_425, 425…_ Se repitió en su fuero interno mientras la buscaba pacientemente con sus dedos.

Miró de soslayo al rubio a su izquierda, teniendo razón en que estaría en otro mundo garabateando cosas sin sentido en un cuaderno blanco. Luego volvió su vista al texto y comenzó a buscar al azar las palabras que en un orden armonioso y fluido su profesor iba mencionando. Cuando encontró la parte en la que estaban y empezó a prestar atención a la clase, notó que no entendía de qué estaban hablando y que tendría que pedirle a Yuta que le contara esa historia desde el principio.

El timbre sonó justo en el momento en el que Yuki se había decido a empezar a leer el libro desde el principio. Salvado por la campana, cerró el libro recién abierto. Se despidieron del profesor de la manera debida y Yuki comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila roja que cargaba todos los días al colegio.

—Yuki.

Al escuchar la voz femenina que lo llamó a su derecha, volteó.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo después del colegio?—le preguntó Reiko un segundo después de que sus miradas se encontraran.

Caviló la idea en silencio. No tenía nada planeado, solamente volver a casa con Yuta y lo común, si es que no volvían a presentarse ambientes embarazosos como había sucedido el día anterior… Tal vez era mejor evitar eso a toda costa.

—En realidad, no. ¿Por?

—Mi papá cobró ayer y me dio la mesada—explicó la chica con algo de emoción—. ¿Quieres ir a comer a Mc Donald? Hace mucho que no voy.

A Yuki le emocionaba la idea pero…

—No tengo dinero—dijo con pesar, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y colocaba su mochila en su hombro derecho.

En lugar de entristecerse, la chica le sonrió aun más.

—Puedo invitarte y después me devuelves el dinero.

— ¿Por qué no vamos mañana? Así Yuta y yo traemos dinero y tú no tienes que gastar nada.

—Pero solamente puedo ir _hoy_—explicó la chica.

Yuki volvió a pensar en silencio. Bueno, no era como si él no fuera a devolverle la plata al día siguiente, y ser invitado por una chica no le dañaba el orgullo (ya que con comer él ya estaba feliz).

—Bueno, prometo que mañana te traeré el dinero—dijo Yuki mientras que se encaminaba a la salida. Y paró en seco—. Mañana no hay clases—se corrigió—; te lo traeré el lunes.

Reiko le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz de haber logrado su objetivo. Al ver que la chica no tenía problemas con eso, Yuki siguió su camino en solitario hasta la puerta.

A sus espaldas escuchó a Reiko preguntándole a Chizuru si podía costearse una visita al Mc Donald, a lo cual el rubio respondió escandalosa y trágicamente que no tenía dinero desde tiempos inmemorables, y Reiko se disculpó por no poder pagar más de dos órdenes de Mc Donald. Prefirió no inmiscuirse en la conversación y se fue del salón.

Caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del aula de Yuta. Varios chicos y chicas que él no conocía estaban saliendo del aula, las clases ya habían finalizado y todos se iban a sus respectivos hogares.

Entró al salón como si nada y se acercó a su hermano que, a diferencia del resto, seguía sentado en su pupitre sin haber guardado nada, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. Kaname insistentemente le preguntaba qué sucedía, pero Yuta no contestaba.

—Yutaaa…—llamó Yuki perezosamente.

Vio al cuerpo de su hermano sobresaltarse, como si hubiera escuchado la voz del diablo en lugar de la voz de su hermano. Yuki se puso de cuclillas, sosteniéndose con la superficie del banco de Yuta, inclinó y dobló su cabeza hacia un lado y abajo, para poder ver el rostro de Yuta por debajo de sus brazos.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Yuki, pudiendo ver vagamente el rostro de su hermano.

Vio a Yuta asentir lentamente un par de veces antes de enderezarse y tomar un respiro hondo. Yuki imitó a su gemelo, enderezando su cuello, y se paró mientras que los dos chicos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas.

— ¿Tienen dinero?—preguntó Yuki.

—Aun si tuviera, no te lo prestaría—le contestó Kaname.

Sólo por esa vez, Yuki se dispuso a no contestar, dirigiendo su vista a su gemelo. Lo vio algo pensativo, mientras que muy, muy lentamente guardaba, una por una, sus lapiceras dentro de la cartuchera. Era extraño ver a Yuta tan ido y apagado, pensativo. Tal vez Yuta en serio se estaba enfermando…

— ¿Y tú, Yuta, tienes dinero?

Yuta lo miró un segundo antes de, con recelo, preguntar:

— ¿Para qué?

Yuki sintió ganas de sonreírle a Yuta, pero se contuvo.

—Es que Reiko-chan me invitó al Mc Donald—explicó—. Ella me va a pagar, pero no creo que tenga para pagarle a alguien más—agregó el castaño.

Yuta no lo miró durante la explicación, sino que terminó de guardar sus cosas y se mantuvo observando su mochila.

—No tengo dinero—murmuró Yuta pensativamente, lamentándose, como si perderse una comida fuera lo más triste del mundo… Algo estaba mal con Yuta, sumándole que no había retado a Yuki por hacer que la chica pagara todo.

— ¿Te duele algo?—preguntó Yuki, forzándose a mantener su distancia y no colocar una mano en la frente de Yuta.

Kaname fue quien lo hizo.

—No parece que tengas fiebre—dictaminó el pelinegro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los tres. Yuta no dejó de observar su mochila.

— ¿Pasó algo?—preguntó Kaname en un susurro. Ese susurro fue tan leve, que Yuki de alguna manera se sintió excluido.

Yuta lo miró a Kaname y luego miró a Yuki, volvió a mirar a Kaname y bajó la mirada a su mochila.

—Luego te digo.

Yuki frunció el ceño. Era más que claro que Yuta le estaba diciendo que no era bienvenido a la conversación, y eso le molestó. ¿Yuta no quería contárselo? ¿Yuta le tenía más confianza a Kaname que a él? ¿Yuta lo estaba excluyendo?

O tal vez, Yuta quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que Yuki le había hecho sentir cuando no quiso contarle qué era lo que le sucedía hace dos semanas. Sin embargo, Yuki se lo había dicho, sí, Yuki le había dicho que le dolía estar enamorado de alguien y, aunque no le había dicho que esa persona era él, la vergüenza había estado presente durante todo momento. No era justo.

Los deseos de preguntarle a Yuta si su presencia era una molestia o reclamarle que lo que había dicho era descortés casi le ganan por completo, casi. Causar discusiones innecesarias era algo que Yuki no quería hacer. De alguna manera, ya estaba muy cansado de darle demasiada importancia a pequeñeces. Si eso era una pequeñez o no, no lo sabía; pero su vida sería más fácil de llevar si lo tomaba como una.

Ignoró lo mejor que pudo la situación incómoda, también la mirada perceptiva de Kaname, quien de seguro había notado que lo que Yuta había dicho le afectaría a Yuki de alguna manera. Yuta no parecía haberlo notado en absoluto.

—Si no tienen dinero, entonces me marcho—se despidió secamente Yuki, dándose media vuelta—. Dile a mamá que me fui a una cita, se pondrá feliz.

Y era verdad que su madre se pondría feliz. Aunque no sabía todavía si Shun se sumaría al plan, ya tenía por asumido que ese día el pelirrojo iría directo a casa para cuidar a su sobrina, o algo así le había contado a la mañana.

Así que solamente serían Reiko y él. Perfecto, ¿quién necesitaba a Yuta? Podrían hablar de animes y mangas; de seiyuus tal vez; hasta de OVAs y CD Dramas. La lista era infinita. La chica no era una mala compañía, además de que le recomendaba nuevas series para ver, y viceversa. Si hablaban sin parar... Mejor dicho, si Reiko se ponía a hablar sin parar de algo lo suficientemente entretenido como para que la mente de Yuki no guíe sus pensamientos hacia Yuta… Entonces, ¿quién necesitaba a Yuta?

Últimamente su vida había constado de subidas y bajadas que siempre eran controladas por su hermano mayor, sin siquiera éste saber lo mucho que todo le afectaba. Unas palabras duras de Yuta podrían dejar a Yuki deprimido todo un día (y más), mientras que unas palabras dulces le causaban una rara mezcla entre el dolor y el amor que sentía por Yuta, porque no eran lo que Yuki quería escuchar. Yuki _siempre_ perdía.

Sus sentimientos no le hacían bien, ni en lo más mínimo. Sería mejor deshacerse de ellos.

— ¡Espera…, Yuki!—lo llamó Yuta tomándolo de la mano.

Aun sabiendo todo lo anterior, el corazón de Yuki _siempre_ se aceleraba cada vez que Yuta se acercaba, sin excepción. Siempre las palabras dulces de Yuta, además de dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca, también le dejaban un calor entre satisfactorio y doloroso en el medio del pecho. Aunque le dolía, no podía dejar de gustarle.

Yuki se dio media vuelta para mirar a su gemelo, Yuta no le soltó la mano incluso cuando ya tenía su atención.

—Quiero ir contigo. Aunque no coma nada, quiero ir contigo—Yuta dijo, dándole un suave apretón a la mano de Yuki antes de soltarla.

Yuki miró a su gemelo con una mezcla de extrañez y curiosidad en los ojos. Yuta le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que contrastaba con el tono agitado que había utilizado antes para expresar sus deseos de ir al Mc Donald y no comer nada.

Esta vez no lo resistió y colocó su mano en la frente de Yuta. Le pareció curioso que ésta no estuviera más caliente de lo normal.

—Me parece mejor que vayas directo a casa—dijo aun así Yuki—. Tal vez te estás enfermando y todavía no te subió la temperatura… Estás actuando extraño—masculló Yuki al final, escrutando a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

—No estoy enfermo—se defendió Yuta—. Me siento algo dormido por la clase, nada más.

Yuki entornó los ojos, todavía dudando que ése fuera el caso.

—Lo prometo—afirmó Yuta, con un tono suave y aterciopelado. Una leve sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro.

Yuki sabía que de nuevo iba a perder. Él siempre perdía; Yuta siempre ganaba.

Miró a un costado con resignación, y Yuta aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomar su mano. La mano izquierda de Yuki fue guiada hasta la frente de Yuta.

—No tengo temperatura, ¿verdad?

Yuki se sintió atragantarse en sus propias palabras.

En ese momento llegó Reiko.

— ¿Ustedes pueden venir al Mc Donald, chicos?

Por instinto, Yuki dio un respingo, alejando la mano de Yuta.

—Yo no puedo—contestó Kaname. Yuki volteó a ver al muchacho como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, por un momento había olvidado completamente su presencia.

Fueron a la salida charlando de temas sin importancia. Yuki no estaba prestándole mucha atención a la conversación, sino que estaba concentrado en estirar los dedos de su mano izquierda, tratando de deshacerse del cosquilleo que le causaba pensar que Yuta la había tomado dos veces.

Le sorprendía lo rápido que podía olvidarse de los rencores hacia su hermano mayor. Yuki recordó que antes de que Yuta le insistiera en ir también con ellos, él había estado muy enojado por las palabras que el mayor había dicho. Ese "Luego te digo" que solamente fue dirigido hacia Kaname le había molestado mucho. Le había molestado que Yuta pareciera tener algún problema contándole algo, pero no le importara contárselo a Kaname. Puede que ninguno de los dos fuera ni expresivo ni abierto, pero siempre habían sido el número uno del otro, o así Yuki siempre lo había creído.

Aunque ya sabía de antemano que Kaname tenía una preferencia por Yuta, y eso no le molestaba, no era consciente de que Yuta tenía una preferencia hacia Kaname también. Eso sí le molestaba. Pero su molestia no iba dirigida hacia el Tsukahara, sino que iba hacia el chico que nunca, _nunca_ parecía corresponderle en nada.

No quería que nadie notara que estaba algo distraído de la conversación, así que se concentró en decir comentarios estratégicamente planeados para que la cháchara no se centrara en él. Cuando Yuta molestó a Kaname con que se apurara en ir a casa para ver a su esposa, Yuki sintió la necesidad de acotar con algún "Oh, Kaname-kun" que fingía dramatismo. Reiko simplemente se limitaba a reír y compadecerse de Kaname, diciéndole que tener alguien que le gustase no tenía nada de malo (lo cual había puesto aun más nervioso al pelinegro).

En la puerta de la escuela, dividieron sus caminos: Kaname se fue calle abajo, mientras que ellos se dirigieron al Mc Donald unas pocas cuadras calle arriba.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar?—preguntó Reiko cuando ya estaban posicionados en la fila de pedidos.

Yuki miró las diferentes ofertas, pensando en que debería pedir su combo favorito, aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que por educación debería pedir el más barato. Miró los precios, aún sin decidir, sintiendo que repentinamente ya no tenía hambre.

—Lo mismo que tú pidas, Reiko-chan—concluyó al final—. No tengo ninguna preferencia.

—Yo no tengo hambre—se adelantó Yuta y, antes de que Reiko pudiera decirle algo, agregó—: Voy a buscar una mesa antes de que se ocupen todas.

"Ah, bueno" fue lo único que contestó algo confundida Reiko antes de que Yuta se marchara.

El Mc Donald estaba muy lleno, tal vez porque la mayoría de los adolescentes iban a comer allí el último día de la semana. Sin embargo incluso así, las filas no eran muy largas y el personal estaba esforzándose en atender a todos rápidamente, por lo que Yuki tenía la esperanza de no tener que esperar por mucho tiempo.

—Yuki…

— ¿Mh?—inquirió mirando a la chica.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—inquirió ella cautelosamente.

—Mh.

— ¿Están peleados?—musitó lentamente—. Yuta y tú—aclaró.

Yuki suspiró.

—Es algo complicado. No lo estamos…—pensó un segundo lo que había dicho y se corrigió—: Yuta es complicado.

La chica asintió en silencio, pensando.

— Parece que se siente algo enfermo—agregó Yuki—. No sé por qué insistió en venir con nosotros…

De repente, nuevamente se sintió cansado.

—Bueno, tal vez no quería dejarte solo—contestó Reiko, por un momento Yuki juraría haberla escuchado un poco emocionada—… Tal vez no quería dejarte solo con una chica. Hay hermanos mayores que son celosos y no imagino cómo será en el caso de los gemelos. Además, antes de entrar al salón, escuché que le dijiste que tú y yo estaríamos en una cita o algo así…

—Era broma—aclaró automáticamente Yuki.

Reiko puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sé eso. Lo que quería decir es que tal vez al decir eso tocaste algún tipo de nervio.

— ¿Nervio?

—Ay, Yuki. ¡Me desespera que seas tan lento!

Al instante la chica rodeó a Yuki con un brazo y lo acercó, ambos mirando hacia adelante como si estuvieran planeando algún tipo de maldad.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Yuta vino porque no quería que estuvieras a solas conmigo.

Aunque era un concepto fácil, también era estúpido si se conocía bien a Yuta. Yuta era ese tipo de hermano que no sentía celos ni soledad si él no estaba.

—Yuta no es así—susurró Yuki.

—Yuki, créeme, yo sé más de estas cosas que tú.

—Pero yo sé más de Yuta que tú.

Reiko suspiró con exasperación.

—Mira, analicémoslo juntos—Yuki asintió lentamente—. Si no me equivoco, Yuta es una persona independiente, ¿verdad? Se las arregla por sí solo.

—Eso es cierto—afirmó Yuki—. No le importa si tiene que hacer las cosas en solitario.

Reiko le sonrió como si hubiera ganado en el momento en el que Yuki dijo eso.

—Exacto. Si lo vemos desde ese punto, ¿por qué vendría con nosotros? No quiere comer y de seguro se siente mal por algo, considerando lo decaído que se ve. Supongo que en otras ocasiones has salido a comer sin él, ¿verdad?

Yuki pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—Bueno, sí. Ha habido veces en las que he salido con Kaname, sin él. O con Chizuru, mientras él se pone a hacer otras cosas… Sí, varias veces.

Reiko parecía cada vez más emocionada, y Yuki no entendía por qué. Además, y principalmente, no entendía por qué estaban analizando el comportamiento de Yuta como si éste estuviera escondiendo algo.

Reiko rió suavemente.

—Entonces no tiene sentido que haya venido en esta ocasión. No quiere comer, parece cansado y, como colmo, también parece estarse resfriando—Reiko parecía estársela pasando genial—. Sep, celos, tiene que ser eso.

Yuki se quedó pensando unos segundos. Que Yuta estuviera celoso se escuchaba tan bien como irreal, más irreal que cualquier otra cosa. La cavilación de Reiko parecía muy rebuscada, y Yuki se dijo que no tenía mucho sentido y no se dejaría llevar por ella.

La chica se veía tan contenta pensando que Yuta estaba celoso, y Yuki no entendía por qué. Podría ser cualquier otra cosa: tal vez ese día Yuta no tenía ganas de llegar a casa, o quería tomar más aire fresco, o…

—Espera…—musitó dubitativamente Yuki—. ¿Y si es por ti?

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

—Tal vez no quiere que tú esté a solas conmigo, y no al revés. Tiene más sentido, a Yuta nunca le ha importado antes si salgo o no con alguna chica. Además, creo que si empezara a salir con una él me apoyaría. Si es por ti, tiene más sentido.

Se le retorció el estómago.

O tal vez Yuta solamente no quería ir directamente a casa, era más fácil pensar eso. Pero la idea de que tal vez Yuta sentía algo por Reiko ya se le había incrustado en la cabeza.

Reiko soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Por mí? Vamos, no. Eso me arruinaría la fantasía— ¿Qué fantasía?—. Además, Yuki, él te tomó de la mano _a ti_ y dijo _"Quiero ir contigo. Aunque no coma nada, quiero ir contigo"_.

La imitación de Reiko no le llegaba ni a los talones a lo que Yuta había hecho en realidad. Las manos de Reiko eran más pequeñas que las de Yuta, así que cuando ella tomó la mano izquierda de Yuki con la suya, Yuki no pudo evitar tener ganas de reírse por lo extraña que era la actuación. Sumándole la voz excesivamente grave que la chica había puesto mientras hablaba, Yuki terminó soltando una risa contenida.

—Además—agregó Reiko—, no digas ese tipo de cosas. Arruinan el yaoi.

Yuki alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es…

— ¡Siguiente!—anunció la chica de la caja.

Mientras que Reiko ordenaba el pedido, Yuki se mantuvo pensando en el tema. Celos era una palabra que no le parecía familiar para describir a Yuta y la idea de que tal vez a Yuta ahora le gustaba Reiko no dejaba de cruzarle la cabeza.

La manera en la que la chica le había mostrado lo bochornosa que había sido la insistencia de Yuta en ir con él le había calmado el retorcijón en el estómago, pero la idea seguía torturándole un poco. No quería que Yuta gustara de nadie, por lo menos no hasta que él estuviera un poco más preparado para el dolor que eso conllevaría.

Las palabras de Reiko acerca de las actitudes de Yuta seguían revoloteando y revoloteando por la mente de Yuki. Recordó la imitación graciosa que había hecho la chica y sintió ganas de reír. Después se le cruzó la duda de cuánto había escuchado Reiko a escondidas antes de haber aparecido en el salón.

Cuando la chica terminó de pedir lo que quería, Yuki le habló.

— ¿Por qué no entraste al salón cuando viste que estábamos allí?—inquirió el castaño.

La chica volteó a verlo.

—Bueno, para ser sincera, cuando escuché que Yuta te dijo algo tan dulce como que quería ir contigo sin importar qué, no pude interrumpirlos.

Yuki frunció el ceño.

La escena no había sido de esa manera… Reiko era algo… extraña.

Cuando el combo de cada uno ya estuvo listo, Yuki cargó una bandeja mientras que Reiko se ocupaba de la otra. Salieron de la fila en silencio y de la misma manera se dispuso a buscar a su gemelo. Estiró el cuello, prestando suma atención a los pasos que sus pies hacían contra el suelo, haciendo lo posible por no tropezarse. Divisó a Yuta en una mesa del fondo, junto a una ventana, con su celular en su mano derecha y su mente en otra parte.

Caminó hacia la mesa con Reiko a sus espaldas. Cuando Yuta lo vio acercarse, guardó su celular y se corrió hacia la ventana, dejándole un espacio. Yuki se sentó a un lado de su gemelo y Reiko al frente de ambos.

Reiko parecía más feliz de lo normal, se dijo Yuki, y al parecer Yuta también lo había notado.

— ¿Pasó algo bueno, Reiko-chan?—preguntó Yuta.

Yuki miró a su hermano en el momento en el que escuchó una voz ronca casi forzosamente salir de la garganta de éste. Ambas manos estaban sobre las mesas hechas puños, mientras que Yuta mantenía una posición que parecía incómodamente recta.

No sabía si preguntarle si se sentía bien por octava vez en el día, o dejarlo pasar. Como Reiko lo dejó pasar (o tal vez no lo notó), él también lo hizo.

—La verdad es que tuve un muy buen día—afirmó la chica con una sonrisa.

Un leve y casi inaudible sonido de aceptación fue lo único que Yuki pudo escuchar surgir desde la garganta de su hermano.

Empezó una charla, una similar a las mismas relajadas y sin importancia que día tras día solían tener. Yuki, aunque en serio lo intentó, no pudo lograr concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando en su totalidad. La conversación terminó siendo un intercambio breve entre Reiko y Yuta, en el cual ésta contaba qué era lo que le hacía tan feliz en ese día.

El menor de los Asaba no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad acerca del semblante agotado que su hermano tenía. Una pequeña sombra bajo sus ojos era prueba de que Yuta no había dormido bien la noche anterior, lo cual preocupaba a Yuki ya que Yuta era de los de sueño rápido y hábitos de descanso adecuados.

Tal vez si le daba algo de comer, Yuta se sentiría mejor. Puede que no completamente recuperado, pero con solamente verlo un poco más despierto bastaría para Yuki.

Miró su hamburguesa intacta, la sacó de su caja y la apoyó sobre una servilleta que había extendido encima de la bandeja. Esperando no hacer un desastre, comenzó a partirla por la mitad, tratando lo más posible que ambas mitades fueran equitativas. Cuando terminó con eso, satisfecho con el resultado, deslizó su bandeja marrón hacia su izquierda, acomodándola para que estuviera entre Yuta y él.

Cuando Yuta lo miró extrañado, Yuki habló.

—Come—musitó tranquilamente y le dio una mordida a la mitad de la hamburguesa que le correspondía.

Yuta lo miró inexpresivamente durante un segundo, luego tomó la mitad de hamburguesa y comentó:

—Puedes ser tierno en ocasiones.

Trató de ignorar el latido que se le había escapado y tragó la bola de alimento que había estado masticando.

—Siempre soy tierno—afirmó, mirando a Yuta de soslayo, encontrándose con ojos del mismo color que los suyos.

—Si es eso lo que quieres creer…—contestó Yuta antes de darle una mordida a la hamburguesa.

—Eeeh, Yuta, estás siendo demasiado cruel conmigo—masculló Yuki, pretendiendo haberse ofendido.

Volvió a darle otra bocanada a su hamburguesa mientras que se permitía relajarse, pensando que Yuta se veía un poco mejor que antes.

—Hacen una buena pareja—comentó repentinamente Reiko luego de darle un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

Yuki se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, extrañado por el extraño uso de palabras, y luego contestó.

—Bueno, somos gemelos después de todo.

—Claro—Yuta concordó—, estoy acostumbrado a la presencia de Yuki desde siempre.

Reiko pareció emocionarse: Yuki creyó haber visto un brillo en los ojos de la chica. Reiko se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuera a decirles un secreto.

— ¿Y alguno de los dos ya ha tenido novia?

Yuki arrugó la nariz en disconformidad. Ése no era uno de los temas preferidos de Yuki, tampoco era un tema que no le causase dolor. Tomó un sorbo de Coca-Cola mientras que miraba hacia un costado, donde unas chicas cerca de su mesa hablaban animadas en susurros.

No iba a ser él quien contestaría esa pregunta, y no era como si quisiera hacerlo en lo más mínimo. Yuki no quería escuchar esa conversación así que fingir indiferencia y mirar a la nada era una mejor opción.

—Yuki no ha tenido novia y yo tampoco.

Cuando escuchó esa mentira, Yuki volteó a ver a Yuta con ojos levemente entornados.

—Pobre Takahashi-san—comentó Yuki tratando de mantener un tono monótono—, no deberías jugar con el corazón de una mujer, Yuta—agregó, tratando de alivianar el ambiente y sabiendo que Yuta entendería que no estaba hablando en serio.

—No estoy jugando con el corazón de nadie—respondió Yuta sin darle importancia—. Lo he estado pensando y lo que tuve con Takahashi no fue un noviazgo de verdad.

Yuki le dio otro sorbo a su bebida, mirando la mesa frente a él.

—Bueno, pero hasta tuvieron una cita…—dijo Yuki, sin comprender por qué continuaba esa conversación.

—Por lo menos, yo no lo sentí un noviazgo—contestó el mayor de los gemelos.

Yuki jugó en silencio con el sorbete de su bebida, dándolo vueltas dentro del vaso, sintiendo a los cubos hielo chocar entre sí. La conversación se había ido por un lugar incómodo, al cual Yuki no se quería dirigir. Era la primera vez que hablaban del tema Takahashi en voz alta, y se sentía extraño. Hasta el momento había sido como un tabú tocar el tema.

Reiko fue la que deshizo el incómodo silencio.

— ¡Ya parecen una pareja hablando de la ex-novia!

Ambos gemelos se tensaron y miraron a la chica como si estuviera loca. Bueno, se dijo Yuki, tal vez lo estaba.

— Pues para mí Takahashi sí fue una ex-novia—comentó Yuki, tratando de ser casual.

Yuta frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar a Yuki. Yuki lo miró un segundo y volvió su vista a su vaso tranquilamente.

—Bueno, que tú no hayas tenido novia no significa que no hayas tenido alguna historia con nadie. Recuerdo que te gustaba una mujer mayor…

— ¿Mayor? ¡Yuki, qué desperdicio!—comentó Reiko, retando al menor de los Asaba.

Yuki miró a Yuta con ojos asesinos. Comprendía que tal vez su insistencia acerca de Takahashi había incomodado a Yuta, pero aun así le parecía extraño que Yuta contraatacara.

—No me gustaba—se defendió Yuki—. Son cosas que pasan, tal vez me sentía algo extraño con ella, pero…

—Te gustaba—repitió Yuta, interrumpiéndolo.

Yuki frunció el ceño.

—Que no. Hoy en día palabras como gustar y amar se toman muy a la ligera—explicó, sintiéndose algo molesto—. Apenas la conocía, no podía gustarme—lo que trató de decir con seguridad, le salió en un farfullo pensativo.

En ese entonces, todavía no estaba consciente de la manera en la que le gustaba su hermano mayor. La mujer que antes trabajaba en la cafetería, Kajo, era buena, firme, algo brusca, tal vez, pero muy buena persona. Le regalaba figuritas a Yuki, por lo que él a veces la ayudaba en algunas tareas.

Tal vez se había sentido algo atraído por ella, pero nunca logró madurar el sentimiento y tampoco tardó mucho en seguir con su vida luego de su partida.

—Mmmh—balbuceó Reiko, ambos gemelos la miraron—. Se nota que no hablan mucho de chicas…

Aunque era verdad, que alguien lo dijera volvía toda la situación aun más incómoda.

Para no contestar, Yuki tomó una papa frita y se la llevó a la boca, luego tomó otra más, quedándole solamente una. Iba a agarrar la restante cuando la mano de su gemelo se le adelantó.

—Yuta, devuélveme mi papa frita—dijo, sintiéndose más enojado de lo que estaría normalmente.

—Deberías aprender a compartir—contestó Yuta.

—Y tú deberías aprender a pedir las cosas—rebatió Yuki.

Yuta se quedó en silencio y por un segundo Yuki creyó que había ganado la discusión.

—Di "ah"—claro, Yuki había creído eso hasta que Yuta propuso esto.

Miró a Yuta, esperando algo. Lo que fuere, pero algo. Tal vez alguna señal de que no era en serio, tal vez que se comiera la papa frita. Entonces una parte de él, la más coherente, le dijo que estaba siendo estúpido y que cualquier otra persona no se haría gran problema con eso. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, y repitiéndose una y otra vez que no era nada, abrió su boca, se inclinó hacia Yuta y con los ojos cerrados mordió parte de la papa frita que estaba siendo sostenida por dos dedos.

No había sido la gran cosa, claro que no. Sabía que unos meses atrás de seguro lo habría hecho sin dudarlo y sin sentirse tan extraño. Abrió los ojos mientras masticaba, y no quiso mirar ni a Reiko ni a Yuta, más por la vergüenza que por cualquier otra cosa.

Tragó y volvió a abrir su boca. Se estiró hacia Yuta con la intención de terminar lo que había sido empezado. Por inercia cerró sus ojos al tiempo que estaba a punto de morder la papa frita. Y sus dientes chocaron entre sí.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Yuta masticando.

—No soy tan buena persona—le dijo Yuta—. Tengo hambre, ¿sabes?

Yuki estaba a punto de discutirle a Yuta cuando Reiko se le adelantó y habló.

—_OTEPÉ_.

Los dos gemelos voltearon a ver a la chica sin comprender a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué es un _otepé_?—inquirió Yuta, extrañado.

—"One True Pairing": "Una pareja verdadera" en inglés—explicó orgullosa de sí misma Reiko—. OTP… Sería algo como una pareja preferida… Un OTP son dos personas que te gustaría que fueran pareja pero aún no lo son, o tal vez nunca lo serán y solamente es tu imaginación. Es más frecuentemente utilizado en animes, ¿tú no sabías lo que era un OTP, Yuki?—esto último fue preguntado con algo de asombro e incredulidad.

Yuki negó.

En realidad, el se limitaba a leer sus mangas y ver sus animes en sus horarios ya establecidos. Aparte de los muchos animes que veía, no sabía mucho acerca de los diferentes términos que los fandoms creaban y tampoco estaba muy interesado.

— ¿Y por qué dijiste OTP?—inquirió Yuki mirando a la chica con ojos cautelosos.

La chica tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida mientras miraba a Yuki, luego, todavía sin haber respondido, le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa. Luego de que ella tragara la charla continuó.

— ¿Y ahora te gusta alguien?

Yuki se sintió desconcertado. ¿La chica estaba acaso evitando su pregunta?

—Porque dijiste que te gustó alguien, pero no hablaste acerca del presente—continuó Reiko.

— ¿No podríamos cambiar de tema?—preguntó Yuki, sintiendo que sería demasiado peculiar confesar el amor que sentía por su gemelo tan francamente.

—Nop—contestó la chica simpáticamente—. Me gusta hablar del amor, es un tema muy dulce.

O muy amargo, dependiendo del momento que uno estuviera pasando.

— ¿Entonces, a ti te gusta alguien, Reiko-chan?—preguntó Yuta, y Yuki no estuvo seguro de si fue porque quería invertir sus posiciones y empezar a bombardear a Reiko con preguntas, o en verdad le interesaba saber si había alguien en la mente de la chica. Deseó que fuera la primera.

Reiko negó.

—La vida de una fujoshi es complicada.

Aunque Yuki no comprendió el concepto "fujoshi", decidió ignorarlo, diciéndose que de seguro se trataba de otra etiqueta anime sin importancia.

— ¿Entonces te gusta alguien o no?—de nuevo la conversación se centró en Yuki.

Tenía los dos pares de ojos centrados en su persona. La pregunta de Reiko era tan incómoda como un dedo en la llaga. Decir que le gustaba Yuta no era opción y tener que contar la historia de su amor no correspondido sin dar ningún nombre ya sería lo suficientemente trágico como para arruinarle todo el resto del día, así que decidió lo más lógico: mentir.

—Por ahora, nadie.

— ¿Nadie?

—Nadie.

La chica arrugó la nariz, casi como uno la arruga cuando siente un olor extraño vagabundear en el aire. No parecía convencida en lo absoluto.

— ¿Y nunca te ha gustado una chica mucho, mucho, mucho que no puedes olvidártela?—preguntó Reiko inclinándose hacia adelante, como si de esa manera pudiera examinar las reacciones de Yuki con mayor detenimiento.

—Nunca, nunca—musitó el Asaba menor.

Esta vez no estaba mintiendo. Yuta no era una chica.

La charla continuó como un interrogatorio, o eso era lo que le había parecido a Yuki. Reiko estuvo, durante lo que fue aproximadamente una hora, lanzando pregunta tras pregunta y, en un sistema de turnos, cada uno iba respondiendo. Yuki se sintió algo estafado cuando notó que algunas veces Reiko había respondido concisamente o ni siquiera había contestado, siendo Yuta y él los que más habían hablado durante la tarde.

Según Reiko, todas las preguntas habían sido para conocerlos mejor, ya que como eran poco habladores no había tenido la oportunidad de saber acerca de sus gustos (excluyendo el fanatismo de Yuki hacia el anime). El menor de los Asaba no se había sentido muy conforme con esa respuesta, pero aun así siguió contestando las preguntas de la chica una vez que habían abandonado el tema amoroso.

Contestó diferentes preguntas: "¿Cuál es tu materia preferida?", "¿Cuál es la comida que más odias?", "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?" fueron algunas de ellas. Las preguntas habían parecido ir al azar, recién cocinadas en la cabeza de la chica.

Debía admitir que la parte que más había disfrutado había sido escuchar las respuestas de Yuta, sin importar qué tan trivial hubiese sido la pregunta hecha por Reiko. También le había gustado mucho que Yuta se sorprendiera al saber que no le gustaban las berenjenas y que solamente las comía porque a su mamá le encantaba ponerlas mezcladas con la sopa.

Cuando estaban camino a casa, ya siendo más o menos las cuatro de la tarde, interrumpiendo una charla que había tratado acerca de cómo los hermanos mayores deberían respetar la propiedad de los menores, Yuta preguntó repentinamente:

— ¿Le mentiste a Reiko-chan?

Yuki paró su cháchara cuando escuchó esto.

Le había mentido tantas veces a la chica que ya no estaba seguro de a qué momento se estaba refiriendo Yuta.

— ¿En qué?—preguntó Yuki, dedicándole a su gemelo una mirada recelosa.

—Bueno…—murmuró pensativamente Yuta—. Cuando le dijiste que no te gustaba nadie, tal vez… No hemos hablado de eso hace un tiempo.

No estuvo para nada sorprendido cuando escuchó qué era lo que había estado inquietándole la mente a su hermano. Yuki había estado esperando ese momento, sabiendo que inevitablemente llegaría. Yuta no iba a olvidarse con facilidad lo que habían hablado hace dos semanas, ese tema tan deprimente que era el amor no correspondido de Yuki.

Yuki ya se había preparado mentalmente para cuando tuviera que hablar con Yuta al respecto. Y aunque una parte en su interior le decía que todo sería más simple si lo hiciera, no quería mentirle a Yuta, no más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—Le mentí porque habría sido muy problemático explicarle todo—contestó finalmente Yuki mirando el camino medio vacío que tenían que hacer hacia su casa.

Vio a Yuta asentir en silencio, y no supo decirse si su hermano estaba convencido o no por lo que le había dicho.

—Entonces te sigue gustando, ¿verdad? _Ella_—inquirió Yuta algo incómodo.

La incomodidad de Yuta hizo que Yuki también se sintiera algo inquieto. Ellos definitivamente no tenían la costumbre de hablar de ese tipo de cosas, así que las pocas veces que lo hacían ambos se sentían totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Sí… —afirmó Yuki en un susurro casi inaudible.

— ¿Mucho?—preguntó Yuta curiosamente, volteando a ver a Yuki.

—Igual que antes—contestó Yuki, sintiendo que en realidad estaba mintiendo.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos. La conversación estaba avanzando de una manera incómoda e innatural. Yuki miró al frente fingiendo que no notaba la manera insistente en la que los ojos de Yuta parecían tratar de sonsacar algún tipo de conclusión desde sus expresiones.

— ¿Duele?

Yuki entonces miró a su gemelo, encontrándose con una mirada inexpresiva. Luego volvió su vista al suelo, caminando paso tras paso de manera automática.

—Ya me estoy acostumbrando un poco—respondió Yuki.

Y eso sí era verdad. Se estaba acostumbrando al dolor día a día, tal como un adulto infeliz se acostumbraba a la monotonía de su vida y la falta de progreso.

— ¿Lo estás intentando?

Yuki sabía que Yuta se refería a si estaba intentando olvidar a la "chica" como había prometido. Yuki no era de hacer promesas, tampoco era de tomárselas en serio, pero esta vez sí que lo había intentado, todavía lo estaba intentando. Y aunque parecía una empresa imposible, se dijo que todavía lo intentaría el día siguiente, y el siguiente a ése también.

Era verdad que la cercanía que Yuta y él habían tenido durante ese tiempo no le estaba facilitando las cosas, pero nunca podría quejarse. Decir que entre el dolor que le causaba estar cerca de Yuta no había nada de placer sería una total mentira. Sabía que cuando Yuta se cansara de estar cerca de él y siguiera su vida, extrañaría terriblemente la manera en que su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que lo abrazaba, o le acariciaba el cabello, o dormía con él durante las noches. Incluso sabiendo lo infeliz que sería a partir de ese momento, Yuki sabía que debía estar eternamente agradecido porque el cariño de su hermano se hubiese extendido hasta esa edad de la adolescencia.

—Lo estoy intentando—contestó finalmente, porque incluso con sus caídas y sus subidas sí que estaba intentando olvidar el amor que sentía por Yuta.

Yuki miró a Yuta justo en el momento en el que éste le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Se te ve mucho mejor, Yuki.

No fue tanto por el halago como por la sonrisa que Yuki sintió un revoltijo de emociones en la boca del estómago. Ese tipo de sonrisas era algo que poca gente tenía el privilegio de ver, una sonrisa entre divertida y tierna, una sonrisa que, aunque él tuviera el mismo rostro, Yuta solamente era capaz de hacer.

Repentinamente se sintió nervioso.

—Pues es todo lo contrario en tu caso—contestó apartando la mirada.

En lugar de enojarse, Yuta pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Te estaba halagando, ¿sabes?—le dijo Yuta—. Tendrías que haber contestado algo como "Tú también" o "Nunca me veré tan bien como tú". Tú eliges.

—No elijo ninguna…

—Aah, vamos Yuki, algo de bondad hacia tu hermano mayor no te mataría—se quejó Yuta fingiendo molestia.

—Bueno. "No te ves tan mal", ¿eso está bien?—propuso el chico.

—Ni cerca—dictaminó Yuta—, esfuérzate.

Yuki se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de hablar.

—"Eres muy parecido a mí"—musitó como si lo hubiese leído de un texto—. No existe mejor halago que ése.

—Bueno, como yo llegué primero al mundo se supondría que tú eres el que se parece a mí—contestó Yuta.

—Llegaste primero al mundo por unos minutos nada más.

—Llegar primero es llegar primero, no importa cómo lo mires…

Sin saber qué decir, Yuki contraatacó.

—Bueno, pero ser más joven, aunque sea por unos minutos, me parece mejor que ser más viejo.

—En realidad fuimos creados en el mismo instante—rebatió Yuta—, solamente sucede que yo tuve la suerte de nacer con más privilegios que tú.

— ¿Más privilegios?

—Mira—dijo Yuta mientras levantaba su dedo índice y lo sostenía entre los dedos de su otra mano—, en primer lugar, tengo más autoridad que tú.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Segundo—continuó Yuta, ahora estirando el dedo mayor—, por defecto la gente cree que soy el más responsable, lo cual es la verdad, y por eso me brinda más confianza.

Eso puede que sí fuera cierto…

—Y tercero—finalizó estirando su dedo anular—, si algo llegara a sucederle a nuestros padres, yo sería el encargado de la herencia.

—Le contaré a mamá que ya estás pensando en la herencia luego de su muerte—contestó Yuki infantilmente cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

Abrió la puerta con Yuta detrás.

—Estamos en casa—dijo en voz alta sabiendo que su madre los escucharía.


	5. Chapter 5

La primera carta ~Capítulo 5.

Estaba mirando a Yuki jugar un video juego de zombis cuando notó que estaba observando más a Yuki que al juego en la pantalla.

Yuta quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Yuki, pero se contenía ya que lo último que quería era ser una plasta para su gemelo. La curiosidad estaba siendo su mayor enemiga durante esos últimos días, sentía las preguntas tratando de escapar de la punta de su lengua, y tragaba con fuerzas para contener las ansias.

Yuta quería preguntarle a Yuki quién era la chica misteriosa. Los deseos de saber (o tal vez era más por los deseos de saber si Yuki le diría o no) le estaban carcomiendo la mente.

Muchas veces se la había imaginado: bonita, inteligente y amable. Tenía que ser una chica demasiado buena como para que Yuki estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado de ella. Tal vez le gustara el anime también, y por eso Yuki había empezado a hablarle. O tal vez era muy agradable y Yuki no había podido resistírsele.

Muchas veces también, había tratado de adivinar quién podría ser. Ninguna chica del curso de Yuki parecía encajar en el estándar que él había esquematizado, tampoco ninguna en su propio curso. Después pensó en el Club del Manga y notó que después tendría que ir a visitarlo y comprobar cómo eran las compañeras de Yuki con sus propios ojos (aunque creía que, si tenía razón y la chica era de allí, Yuki se negaría rotundamente a que fuera).

Así que, finalmente, Yuta había llegado a la conclusión de que la chica misteriosa era inteligente, hermosa y muy buena persona. Se la había imaginado como la típica presidenta de la clase que todo el mundo ama y admira. Si la hubiera conocido en otra situación, seguramente la chica le hubiera caído bien. Lamentablemente esas no eran las circunstancias.

En lo más profundo de su mente, Yuta sabía que no la quería ni en lo más mínimo. Sabía que en el momento en el que se conociesen lo único que en su mente habría sería un odio injustificado. Injustificado porque ya no la odiaba porque Yuki sufría por su causa, sino que la odiaba por una razón que ni él mismo lograba comprender.

Yuta se enorgullecía de no ser una persona celosa. Ni con sus amigos, ni con sus padres, ni con su hermano. No era celoso por ninguna razón y sin embargo, si no se equivocaba, cada vez que pensaba en esa chica celos eran los que le embargaban la mente. Tal vez ver que su hermano estaba madurando era la razón de que una extraña amargura se posase en lo más hondo de su pecho. O tal vez estaba sintiendo que poco a poco se estaban alejando porque alguien más estaba teniendo mayor jerarquía en la vida de Yuki.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero también sentía celos hacia Reiko. No le gustaba cómo hablaba casualmente con Yuki, tampoco le gustaba que la chica empezara conversaciones acerca de temas que él no entendía y los apartara. Tampoco le había gustado para nada que Reiko hubiera tomado la mano de Yuki la semana pasada cuando habían ido al Mc Donalds.

Frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla del televisor, retándose internamente por ser demasiado celoso. Eso había pasado hace más de una semana y él todavía no lo había olvidado. No había olvidado la manera en la que Reiko tomó la mano de Yuki, tampoco olvidó la manera en que lo abrazó. Mucho menos olvidó que Yuki en ningún momento se había visto incomodado.

No sabía lo sobreprotector que podría llegar a ser con su hermano menor hasta ese día. Para cualquiera podría haber sido una estupidez, él mismo en su mente sabía que lo era, pero cuando Yuki mencionó que tendría una cita con Reiko, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y muy, muy celoso. Aunque sabía que había sido una broma, no le había causado gracia en lo absoluto.

—Pium, pium—dijo Yuki en voz baja, ágilmente pegándole en la cabeza a dos zombis.

Yuta suspiró por la nariz, mirando a Yuki atentamente, sin que éste lo notara ya que estaba demasiado inmerso en su juego. Estaba tratando de no ser muy obvio, observando a su gemelo de soslayo mientras éste no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

Observar a Yuki se había vuelto uno de sus hobbies predilectos. Ya fuere cuando Yuki dormía, o miraba la televisión, o también cuando atentamente leía la Shonen Jump, a Yuta le gustaba observarlo. Lo que más le gustaba era ver atentamente las expresiones que Yuki hacía cada vez que hablaban. Tanto como cuando Yuta lo molestaba o viceversa, o cuando Yuki le contaba cosas triviales acerca de lo que le había ocurrido en el día. A Yuta le gustaba mirar a Yuki.

Y era algo extraño porque nunca antes le había pasado que sus ojos se desviaran de sus propios asuntos para prestarle atención a los de alguien más. Nunca antes le había sucedido esto, ni siquiera por Takahashi. Tal vez era por lo anterior, por los celos causados por su sobreprotección; tal vez solamente estaba vigilando que nadie le robara tan pronto a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, con algo de culpa, ya tenía por sabido que no todas sus miradas eran por esa razón.

Era un adolescente, y así era cómo se justificaba, y Yuki, aun siendo hombre e igual a él, era hermoso. Siempre lo había sabido, Yuki tenía algo que él no tenía, un aura distinta que lo hacía atractivo para todas las chicas de su clase y otras más. Yuki era bueno en los deportes, era despreocupado, parecía vivir en su propio mundo misterioso. Yuta estaba seguro de que toda esa mezcla hacía a Yuki tan diferente a él.

Cada vez que recordaba el sueño que había tenido acerca de Yuki no podía evitar sentir el calor subir lentamente a su rostro, mezcla de la vergüenza y la culpa que sentía. Aunque ya había pasado una semana de ese sueño que podría haber sido como cualquier otro, Yuta todavía no lo había olvidado, para nada. Si cerraba los ojos, podía volver a imaginarse vívidamente a ese Yuki sonrojado y nervioso que en su sueño lo había estado besando…

Evitaba rotundamente momentos en los que se sintiera tentado de pensar en eso. También esos momentos en los que podía recordar con culpa cómo se había tocado pensando en su hermano. Sin embargo incluso así, había veces en las que antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello, sus ojos ya habían estado deleitándose con la vista que Yuki era.

Yuki dormido, molesto, emocionado, aburrido. Yuki era hermoso y él lo sabía. Pero que Yuki fuera hermoso no era justificación suficiente como para mirarlo de una manera diferente.

Era adolescente, se decía a sí mismo. Era adolescente y ese sueño húmedo le había alterado las hormonas. Tenía que ser eso… Aunque en algún recodo de su consciencia se decía que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Fue una semana después de eso que decidió por fin averiguar quién era esa chica misteriosa. No había sido fácil convencer a Yuki de que quería ir a darle un vistazo al Club del Manga solamente por mera curiosidad, tampoco lo había sido dar una excusa a Shun del porqué no iría al Club del Té esa tarde sin que nadie notara que obviamente estaba mintiendo.

Presentía que estaba equivocado. Yuki no se había negado a que Yuta fuera al Club del Manga con él, y no sólo eso, Yuki había parecido contento de que Yuta fuera. Si el amor no correspondido de Yuki estuviera allí, Yuta no creía que Yuki estuviera tan dispuesto a que ambos cruzaran sus caminos...

Estaba en la clase de matemáticas cuando el profesor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Asaba, tú trabajarás con Samejima.

Su mente se había desconectado de la clase por unos minutos, lo cual lo había dejado desorientado. Recordó que el profesor había dicho que trabajarían en grupos de a dos que el armaría arbitrariamente.

Samejima Rikka era una chica de pelo rubio, callada y con brackets. Algunas compañeras de Yuta la molestaban por tener un poco de sobre peso, además de granos en la frente, y era por eso que el noventa por ciento de las compañeras de su clase no le caían bien. En cambio, aunque fuese muy tímida, Samejima parecía ser buena persona y sí le caía bien, por lo menos a él.

Yuta se puso de pie luego de aceptar la orden del profesor y se sentó en un pupitre que estaba al frente de todos, al lado de Samejima.

—Hola, Samejima-chan—la saludó Yuta, ya que antes no lo había hecho.

Samejima le devolvió el saludo con una voz casi inaudible, pero igualmente Yuta le dedicó una mirada amable.

El profesor siguió armando los equipos mientras que Yuta buscaba en su cuaderno de matemáticas la explicación que había tenido que copiar el día anterior. Las distracciones que últimamente le impedían concentrarse en clases le habían costado horas extra repasando los ejercicios de matemáticas que casi siempre le estaban saliendo mal.

Para su suerte, los grupos estaban hechos para ayudarse entre sí, y como Samejima-chan era buena alumna podría explicarle los temas que Yuta no comprendiera. La inteligencia era vista por Yuta como una ventaja que debía aprovecharse, en cambio, algunos de sus compañeros molestaban a Samejima por ese don que ellos claramente no tenían.

Comenzaron a hacer los ejercicios una vez que el profesor se sentó en su asiento y se dispuso a corregir algunos exámenes de la clase 3-A, la clase de Yuki. Yuta dejó de tratar de darle un vistazo a los exámenes cuando Samejima le llamó la atención.

—A-Asaba-kun—tartamudeó la chica.

Yuta la miró un segundo antes de rendirse y disponerse a practicar matemáticas.

Al principio le había resultado difícil, ya que se confundía en cosas tontas que, a su juicio, eran resultado de los pensamientos que lo saturaban. Sentía que el método que estaban utilizando no era el correcto; que ambos hicieran los ejercicios por separado y después de equivocarse él copiara la respuesta de Samejima no le estaba resultando fructífero ni a él, ni a ella.

— ¿Y si lo hacemos juntos?—sugirió Yuta luego de veinte minutos de fracasos—. Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo… ¿podrías explicarme el proceso?

Samejima no contestó con palabras, sino que le sonrió mientras asentía con timidez.

De ese momento en adelante, gracias a la explicación de Samejima, Yuta comenzó a entender cómo era que venía la cosa. La chica era buena explicando, y poco a poco a Yuta le pareció que su voz se iba volviendo más firme y segura. Nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto en esos tres años que habían tenido la coincidencia de estar en la misma clase.

— ¿Es así, entonces?—inquirió Yuta terminando por primera vez un ejercicio por sí solo.

La rubia asintió mientras sonreía.

—Sí, Asaba-kun.

Yuta le medio sonrió en contestación. La mayoría de las veces, las sonrisas de cortesía no le salían bien, así que evitaba hacerlas, pero esa vez creyó haber triunfado cuando la chica se mostró contenta por su sonrisa.

—Gracias, Samejima-chan—dijo mirando las hojas cuadriculadas que habían llenado de números.

Como era más corta de palabras que el mismo Yuta, la chica asintió en silencio y enfocó su mirada en su propio cuaderno, el cual estaba vacío ya que habían trabajado todo en el cuaderno de Yuta.

Todo lo habían hecho en media hora, por lo cual, si al profesor no se le ocurría sorpresivamente darles más ejercicios para hacer, tenían diez minutos libres antes del descanso.

A Yuta no le incomodaba estar en silencio, ya que hablar animadamente no era lo suyo y sacar conversación naturalmente sólo le era posible cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que a Samejima sí le estaba incomodando. Tal vez era en el modo en el que la chica lo miraba de reojo, pensando que él no lo notaba, y desviaba la mirada a los tres segundos; o tal vez era también por la manera en que la chica abría la boca y luego la cerraba, como si las palabras se negaran a escapar de sus pensamientos.

Yuta no le prestó mucha atención, creyendo que tal vez haciendo la incomodaría. Sin embargo, a los dos minutos, Samejima Rikka por primera vez comenzó una conversación.

— ¿Cómo se siente tener un hermano gemelo, Asaba-kun?

La pregunta había sonado demasiado monótona y mecánica, como si en su mente la chica la hubiera estado ensayando incesablemente una y otra vez antes de expresarla. Yuta no le dio importancia a este hecho y pensó su respuesta antes de contestar.

—Bueno—dijo en voz muy, muy baja, porque si el profesor se molestaba por la cháchara les mandaría más ejercicios—… no es la gran cosa.

Su respuesta le había parecido pobre, pero decir que siempre los comparaban sonaría lamentable mientras que explicar el lazo que tenían sería demasiado vergonzoso.

La chica asintió en silencio y miró su pupitre. Yuta se sintió mal al pensar que tal vez ella se había esforzado mucho en hablar y él le había cortado el rollo así sin más.

—Nos llevamos muy bien, a diferencia de otros hermanos—agregó, tratando de que la conversación no muriera—. Yuki siempre actúa como un niño pequeño cuando está conmigo—tal vez no debería haber agregado eso…— ¿Tú lo conoces?

Aunque Yuta ya había asumido que la respuesta sería negativa, tuvo la sorpresa de enterarse de que se había equivocado.

—En realidad, sí lo conozco. Hablé con él un par de veces—la voz de Samejima había sido tan baja que Yuta tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escucharla.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, pues nuestra relación es más o menos como se ve por fuera. No hay mucho que esconder—. Si se exceptuaban los momentos en los que dormían juntos y Yuta se ponía celoso y se tocaba pensando Yuki, su relación era lo más normal que existía…

—Mh, ¿y alguna vez los han confundido?

Esa era una pregunta muy común. Muchas veces Yuta ya había escuchado que las amigas de su mamá le preguntaban si ella alguna vez había confundido a sus gemelos, a lo cual ella contestaba que siempre les había elegido atuendos específicos de pequeños para no cometer errores.

—Nuestra madre, no; nuestro padre, sí; Kaname nos confundió una vez, pero no tenía lentes puestos; Shun nunca nos confundió; y Chizuru al principio creyó que yo era un clon de Yuki.

La chica soltó una muy leve carcajada por lo último.

—En serio—afirmó Yuta y la chica le sonrió más.

—Sin embargo, debe ser muy bello tener a alguien a quien puedas confiarle todo—la chica pareció abochornarse por lo que ella misma había dicho, puesto que bajo su mirada con un nerviosismo notable.

Yuta pensó eso unos segundos, diciéndose que la relación que tenía con Yuki no era de esa manera. Ellos no se escondían la mayoría de las cosas, tampoco era como si tuviesen mucho qué contar, pero había temas cruciales de los que no hablaban casi nunca. La chica misteriosa, Kajo y Takahashi eran temas que ambos sabían, más que nada por ser atentos y no porque él otro sacase el tema a la luz. La confianza era algo que ambos tenían, pero que en ciertas ocasiones no compartían con nadie. Y Yuta ya sabía que estaba mal, pero aun así no era fácil.

—Claro—concordó Yuta, sintiendo que la culpa de estar siendo falso— ¿Tú tienes hermanos, Samejima-chan?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Soy hija única y vivo con mi papá—contestó Samejima mirando de momentos a Yuta y de momentos a sus dedos que jugaban entre ellos—. Tengo hermanastros pero no hablo mucho con ellos.

Yuta asintió, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación. Preguntar por qué no hablaba con sus hermanastros o qué había pasado con su madre no le parecían buenos temas de conversación.

La chica volvió a mirar su cuaderno de notas, como si allí tuviera un guión con ejemplos de cómo iniciar una conversación con un chico que apenas hablaba.

—Tienes una linda letra—dijo Yuta sin saber qué más decir.

La chica le sonrió.

—Tú también, Asaba-kun.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio, Yuta garabateando en una hoja en blanco mientras que Samejima leía un libro viejo y demacrado. Samejima parecía cómoda, así que Yuta no se molestó en generar conversación y se concentró en trazar un plan de cómo encontraría a la chica que se había robado el corazón de su gemelo.

Iría al Club del Manga esa misma tarde, y esa sería una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría de ver un aspecto de la vida de Yuki que no conocía hasta el momento. Su intensión no era ser una molestia ni tampoco resultar demasiado insistente, pero en serio quería hablar con todas las chicas del club y saber qué tipo de relación tenían con su gemelo.

¿Estaba siendo sobreprotector? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado curioso? ¿O en serio estaba celoso por alguna otra razón?

Sobre el papel hizo dos líneas profundas, ya que había presionado el papel con demasiada fuerza. No podía estar celoso por ninguna otra razón que no fuese la fraternal, simplemente porque eso estaría tan… mal. Yuki seguramente se horrorizaría si supiera lo que Yuta había hecho pensando en él, o si viera el sueño que Yuta había tenido.

La culpa le invadió al tiempo que un agujero en su pecho le hizo sentir que respirar dolía… Él no quería ser un mal hermano. Eran las hormonas. Tenían que ser las hormonas.

Tampoco era como si a Yuta le latiera el corazón cada vez que Yuki se le acercaba, o como si pensara en él todo el tiempo, o como si en verdad le gustara Yuki de _esa _manera. No sentía algo más que la confusión que tener un sueño así con alguien como Yuki le pudiese causar a un chico. No podía ser más que eso.

El timbre sonó, y el día pasó con Yuta con medio pie en el presente y medio pie en su propio mundo.

Tenía la suerte de que cuando estaba con sus amigos ese letargo podía esfumarse rápidamente, ya que la mente de Yuta podía ser distraída con las charlas casuales que ellos generaban, quitándole los tiempos en los que se quedaba solo. Y eso era bueno, porque cuando se quedaba solo era cuando más pensaba, y recordaba. Eso era bueno porque cuando se quedaba solo solamente se quedaba consigo mismo, y no era lindo lo que su consciencia le decía.

—…y entonces encontré esto bajo mi pupitre—finalizó Yuki sacando un sobre blanco.

Yuta asintió, como si lo hubiera estado escuchando, mientras le daba una mirada rápida al sobre que tenía el nombre de Yuki escrito pulcramente en letras negras.

Yuki le explicó que lo había guardado hasta el momento porque creía que sería una broma de Chizuru (lo cual había sido secundado por Reiko) y que no había tenido muchas ganas de seguirle el juego como para hacerle caso. Luego de decir eso, abrió el sobre rasgándolo lo más amablemente posible de un costado.

—Tiene una carta—anunció Yuki sin mucha emoción mientras extraía del sobre un papel doblado en cuatro partes; las cuales desdobló para empezar a leer en voz baja—: _"Yuki-kun, sé que es muy cobarde hacer este tipo de cosas y muchas veces ya me he dicho que no las haría nunca en mi vida, sin embargo, aunque muchas veces ya lo he intentado, nunca he podido armarme de valor para hacerte frente"… _Oh, me tiene miedo.

Al escuchar esa primera oración, Yuta tomó rápidamente la carta. Ignoró la queja de Yuki y se puso a leer internamente, sin permitir que Yuki viera lo que la carta decía.

La letra que vio claramente no era de Chizuru.

_"Hemos hablado un par de veces, aunque no estoy segura de que me recuerdes. No soy bonita ni popular, tampoco soy buena en los deportes. Me gusta mucho escuchar los discos de mi papá y estudiar para no decepcionarlo. Muchas veces te he visto leyendo mangas durante la clase, así que he leído unos cuantos para averiguar qué era lo que te gustaba tanto de ellos…"_

_"Supongo que mi curiosidad acerca de ti empezó en ese momento. Después de eso no podía evitar mirarte durante las clases, y luego de eso me dolía mucho verte hablar con otras chicas, aunque no eres de hacer eso seguido."_

_"Me avergüenzo de decir que me siento muy celosa de Reiko-chan; a veces hasta me siento celosa de Yuta-kun. Ya sé que no tengo derecho de sentirme de esta manera ya que no te conozco lo suficiente como para que me gustes tanto. Te juro que si fuera por mí me desharía de esto que siento porque sé que nunca te sentirás de esta manera conmigo."_

_"Lo único que quería lograr con esta breve carta era contarte que me gustas más de lo debido. Repito que ya sé que estoy siendo muy cobarde, e insisto en que soy muy mala con las palabras. Solamente quería que de alguna manera supieras cómo alguien se siente hacia ti; hay muchas cosas más que me gustaría contarte, pero esta carta sería demasiado extensa si me explayara en cada detalle." _

La carta terminaba allí, sin ninguna despedida ni promesa de encuentro. El alivio que sintió Yuta un segundo después le hizo sentir culpable. Esa chica se había esforzado en contarle a Yuki todos sus sentimientos, aunque fuese por escrito, y él se había alegrado de que no hubiese tenido el valor de confesarse cara a cara ni dejar ningún rastro de quién era.

Yuki estaba colgado del cuello de Yuta, haciendo que Yuta se torciese hacia adelante para soportar su peso.

—Es mía, Yutaaa, quiero veeer—se quejaba Yuki infantilmente.

Yuta se enderezó mientras le entregaba la carta a Yuki.

Habían parado en medio del pasillo abandonado en el que estaba el Club del Manga. Levemente se escuchaban los murmullos emocionados que provenían desde la sala del club, luego de eso Yuta escuchó un siseo casi furioso. No se permitió distraer mucho por eso, sino que se mantuvo observando sin disimulación a Yuki, sintiendo la curiosidad de ver cuál sería la reacción que tendría al terminar de leer la carta.

La expresión de Yuki no cambió ni durante, ni cuando terminó de leer la carta.

—Me siento algo identificado—fue lo que dijo en un susurro Yuki al terminar de leer la carta.

Yuta se sorprendió, ya que nunca habría creído que esa sería la reacción de Yuki.

— ¿Identificado?—inquirió Yuta forzando tranquilidad en su voz.

Yuki no le devolvió la mirada a Yuta, sino que se mantuvo observando línea tras línea lo que estaba escrito en el papel con letras pulcras y claras de color rosa muy, muy claro. Yuki parecía estar recibiendo un mensaje que Yuta no había logrado entender.

Yuki no le contestó al final, sino que guardó la carta en su bolsillo, donde antes había estado, y se encaminó a la sala del club del Manga en silencio. Yuta se quedó estático en su lugar, solo en medio del pasillo. De alguna manera, sentía que se había perdido de algo importante.

Siguió a Yuki unos segundos después, caminó los siete metros que le habían faltado para llegar al club y esperó a que Yuki abriera la puerta.

Los miembros del club del manga lo recibieron con ojos curiosos, las chicas susurraron algo que él no había logrado comprender, lo cual lo incomodó, y los chicos miraron a las chicas como si fuesen un caso perdido. Durante los diez segundos que Yuki tardó en presentarlo, Yuta se mantuvo observando los posters que había en las paredes marrones, hasta notó que en el techo había posters…

—Un gusto conocerlos—saludó Yuta con una pequeña reverencia—, disculpen las molestias.

Reiko soltó una carcajada.

—No hay problema, además todos son kouhais, puedes tratarlos como quieras.

—Reiko-chan…

—Ven, agregó la chica, siéntate, ya te preparamos un lugar.

Sintiéndose algo incómodo por el comentario de Reiko, Yuta fue con su gemelo hacia su asiento.

Entonces Yuta se concentró en lo que había sido primeramente su objetivo: encontrar a la chica y examinar al club del Manga.

El club constaba de doce miembros incluyendo a Yuki. Eran siete varones y cinco mujeres, de las cuales la única de tercer año era Reiko. Todos se sentaban en una gran mesa de madera, la cual estaba correctamente ordenada con folletos de convenciones y dibujos que habían conseguido o hecho los mismo miembros. Había dos grandes repisas con mangas que habían recolectado con los fondos del club (según lo que Yuki le había dicho) y muchos dibujos y posters en las paredes, como Yuta antes había destacado.

Reiko se sentaba en el extremo opuesto a la entrada, dándole la espalda a una gran ventana de cortinas verdes; Yuki se sentaba a la izquierda de Reiko y una chica morena de segundo año se sentaba al lado de Yuki. Matsushita-kun, un chico que ahora iba también a segundo y sentía una gran admiración hacia Yuki, se sentaba a la derecha de Reiko, estratégicamente frente a Yuki. El resto de la mesa no le pareció muy importante por el momento, más que nada ya que se habían limitado a leer y apenas acotaban breves comentarios acerca de los animes de los que Reiko hablaba emocionada con Matsushita, Yuki y la chica morena de pelo largo.

Yuta se había sentado en un banco que Matsushita servicialmente le había traído, justamente entre Reiko y Yuki, en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Por el momento, se estaba limitando a guardar silencio mientras comía lentamente las galletas que una chica de pelo marrón había preparado en su casa.

En cuanto pasaban los minutos, Yuta era capaz de armarse un boceto mental acerca de la manera en la que las relaciones en este club funcionaban: No era curioso que Reiko fuese la más charlatana (ya que cuando se trataba de anime, ella se emocionaba más que nadie), además de ser la que animaba a todos a unirse a la conversación; Matsushita-kun era el chico amable que a todos les caía bien (y de alguna manera, hasta le hizo recordar a Shun); Yuki, por su parte, acotaba lo suficiente como para que todas las chicas del club estuvieran fanatizadas por él, excluyendo a Reiko (o por lo menos, eso era lo que parecía).

El presidente del club era un chico de pelo, ojos y lentes negros, llamado Houtarou. Él claramente era el que más charlaba después de Reiko. Era de segundo año, de un curso distinto a Masaki-chan y Matsushita-kun, y parecía fascinado con la idea de burlar a sus demás compañeras con Yuki. De vez en cuando, Yuta notaría cómo Houtarou señalaba a Yuki con la mirada, mientras le susurraba algo a sus compañeras; y éstas se sonrojarían y exaltarían susurrando cosas que él no llegaba a identificar.

—Yuta-kun, ¿te gusta el anime?—preguntó repentinamente Houtarou, tal vez, tratando de entretener al chico que había estado intentando seguir una conversación acerca de un nuevo especial de FMA.

Yuta despegó los ojos de Reiko, la cual había estado hablando sin parar hasta el momento, y formuló mentalmente su respuesta antes de expresarla en palabras.

—No es que lo odie…—dijo—. En realidad, a Yuki siempre le ha gustado más que a mí, y yo no soy fan… Pero no es que no me guste—aclaró una vez más.

En realidad, sus conocimientos acerca de anime superaban el promedio pero no llegaban a alcanzar a los que tenía un verdadero otaku. Si sabía más que lo común, era por Yuki y su insistencia en mostrarle escenas y contarle historias que había leído. Sin embargo, después de eso, Yuta no era de interesarse en el tema; en realidad, Yuta no sentía interés por nada en particular. Ni música, ni películas, ni libros, ni historietas, ni mangas, ni anime. Tal vez sonaba algo triste, pero en realidad nunca había sentido la necesidad de encontrar algo con lo que identificarse en cuanto estuviera entretenido con algo más.

Houtarou asintió un par de veces en aceptación.

—Oh, pero sin embargo Yuta dibuja muy bien—comentó Yuki.

El presidente del club pareció conforme con eso.

— ¿Podrías mostrarnos?

Antes de notarlo ya tenía un papel blanco y un lápiz frente a él. Le habían quitado las galletas y se las habían llevado al otro extremo de la mesa, lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no pudiese alcanzarlas (esto le hizo pensar si tal vez había comido demasiadas como para ser solamente un invitado de cortesía). Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en algo por sí mismo cuando Yuki empezó a sugerirle atuendos, estilos de peinados y dragones.

—Muchos dragones, por favor.

—No creo poder dibujar dragones—se excusó Yuta, levantando la vista del papel impoluto y enfocándola en Yuki.

Yuki tomó el manga que había comprado el día anterior, lo abrió y entre las páginas rápidamente se puso a buscar algún dragón. Asegurándole a Yuta que había visto alguno, estuvo así un minuto entero, mientras Yuta le sugería que podía hacer otra cosa, como una casa, por ejemplo.

— ¡Acá está!—musitó Yuki, mostrándole a Yuta una imagen muy bien hecha de un monstruo con alas que escupía fuego.

Más que en cualquier otra cosa, Yuta se concentró en los trazos, la dureza de cada uno; en las inclinaciones de las líneas, o cuántas eran; en cómo estaban hechas las alas y cómo se doblaban. Quería dibujar un dragón de calidad.

Sin saber si iba a lograr satisfacer las expectativas que todos parecían tener en él, empezó a dibujar. Le agradó que Yuki, en lugar de leer un manga o charlar con Reiko y Matsushita, hubiese elegido mirar lo que dibujaba y tirar ideas al azar. Yuki era malo dibujando, eso ya lo sabían todos, pero al momento de sugerir cosas imaginativas era muy bueno, o eso le parecía a Yuta. Cuando Yuta terminó el boceto de su dibujo, con otro lápiz que Matsushita le había dado empezó a hacer trazos más seguros, firmes y oscuros. Yuki fue a buscar distintos lápices de colores mientras él hacía eso, y como el proceso fue rápido, cuando Yuki volvió a Yuta le faltaba muy poco para terminar los trazos del dibujo.

—Deberías dibujar un manga—comentó Yuki mientras dejaba los lápices sobre la mesa y se sentaba en su lugar.

—Mmmh—fue la respuesta de Yuta, demostrando que no le convencía la idea.

Cuando terminó de confeccionar el dibujo, comenzó a pintarlo. Yuki quiso ayudarle y se esforzó en no salirse de los lugares. A Yuta no le importaba mucho cómo quedara el dibujo, ya que desde el principio sus expectativas no habían sido atas, pero el caso de Yuki era diferente. La delicadeza y atención con la que Yuki estaba pintando el dibujo eran extrañas y pocas veces se presentaban. Claro que Yuta no iba a quejarse.

—Listo—dijo Yuta, levantando el dibujo en el aire y mirándolo. Yuki se apoyó en su hombro para poder ver mejor el papel.

—Me gusta—susurró Yuki—. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

— ¡A ver, a ver!—pidió Reiko, interrumpiendo a Yuta, quien había estado a punto de contestar.

Yuta le entregó el dibujo a Reiko y Matsushita, mientras le aseguraba a Yuki que lo podía tener si lo quería. A Yuta le daba igual quedárselo o no.

Houtarou se paró de su asiento y fue adonde estaban los dos chicos mirando el dibujo, lo mismo hicieron los demás. Yuta dejó que el Club del Manga mirara y comentara su dibujo, y mientras él observaba de soslayo las galletas caseras que le habían quitado. Yuki también se puso de pie y fue con los otros, diciéndoles que el dibujo era suyo y que se lo devolvieran.

El Club del Manga parecía agradable, cálido. Tal vez que la mayoría fueran tímidos y muy amables le causaba a Yuta ese ambiente de seguridad. Puede que le molestara un poco cómo todas las chicas parecían querer robarle a su hermano, pero en el fondo eso no importaba mucho.

Yuta recordó en ese momento que estaba allí con otro objetivo, se había distraído drásticamente de su meta cuando Houtarou le pidió que hiciera el dibujo. Centró su vista en las chicas del Club: Reiko, una chica de pelo negro, dos de pelo marrón y una de un pelo rubio que casi llegaba a ser blanco. La chica de cabello rubio parecía ser amiga de la de pelo negro, mientras que las otras dos hasta parecían hermanas. Ninguna se acercaba a Yuki, y Yuki no se acercaba a ninguna. Yuta tampoco podía distinguir ninguna tensión entre nadie.

La chica no estaba allí, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía Yuta. Eso lo calmó, ya que no tenía que preocuparse por el Club del Manga, pero en parte también significaba que tendría que seguir buscándola.

El resto de la tarde con el club no fue la gran cosa, pero fue divertido. Aunque Yuta no logró entender completamente la mayoría de los temas de los que hablaban, le resultó agradable que todos participaran emocionados acerca de un tema. Los que más hablaban en las conversaciones eran siempre Reiko y Houtarou, mientras que los demás comentaban esos temas en conjunto.

Al parecer, cuando Houtarou se volvió presidente del club a principio de año había propuesto un nuevo sistema para el club. Este plan constaba de dos partes, las cuales se dividía equitativamente en las dos horas que duraba el club: la primera hora cada uno leería mangas, o comentaría algún anime o manga, tal vez hasta dibujaría o escribiría algún proyecto; y en la segunda hora dejarían lo que habían estado haciendo para hablar entre todos acerca de lo que se había estado estrenando (en ese momento fue cuando todos comenzaron a mencionar animes, mangas y canciones).

Algún día, se prometió, volvería a ir al Club del Manga.

— ¿Como miembro?—le había preguntado Yuki cuando Yuta le comentó esto.

La tarde estaba cayendo junto con los pétalos de sakura. A Yuta siempre le había gustado la imagen de los pétalos cayendo y las calles vacías que el atardecer le brindaba.

Pensó en lo que Yuki le había dicho. No le gustaba el manga en particular y no sentía ningún interés en repentinamente volverse fan. Ver anime parecía ser entretenido tanto para Yuki como para todos los demás miembros, y tal vez él no le había dado una buena oportunidad a ese tipo de entretenimiento. Sin embargo, aunque el club parecía ser divertido, él ya estaba en otro y se sentía a gusto en él también.

—No creo—contestó Yuta finalmente, observando la curiosidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de Yuki.

Yuki volvió a mirar al frente, entre sus manos Yuki tenía el dibujo que él había hecho.

— ¿En verdad te gustó?—preguntó Yuta mientras gentilmente tomaba la hoja papel y la observaba.

Como Yuki le había pedido muchos dragones, el había dibujado muchos dragones. El dibujo era estilo manga y trataba de una batalla entre dragones que luchaban en solitario y dragones que luchaban domados por humanos. Los dragones estaban volando en un cielo que era igual al cielo que había justo en ese momento: una rara mezcla entre naranja y violeta que hasta parecía melancólica.

Yuki asintió.

—Siempre me gusta lo que dibujas—agregó en voz baja.

Yuta sintió la tentación de sonreírle, pero se contuvo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Yuta fue quien abrió la puerta y dejó a Yuki pasar.

El silencio sepulcral que había era muestra de que sus padres todavía no habían llegado, lo cual a Yuta le significaba por lo menos unos pocos minutos a solas con Yuki.

Entraron a su cuarto con Yuki comentando lo cansado que estaba. El chico se tiró, con mochila y uniforme aún puestos, a la cama; Yuta, en cambio, dejó su mochila en la silla de su escritorio como siempre solía hacer y empezó a sacarse el uniforme, comenzando por la campera de tela celeste.

— ¿Crees que sea de mi curso?—escuchó preguntar a Yuki.

Volteó hacia Yuki mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Lo vio tirado sobre la cama, entre sus manos tenía un papel arrugado.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no…—contestó Yuta, fingiendo desinterés.

La verdad era que le interesaba, y mucho. Estaba seguro de que Yuki antes había recibido más de una carta de amor, solamente que él nunca se había enterado porque éste no le había contado. Era lo mismo con él pero al revés, si alguna vez encontraba alguna carta en su locker, la guardaría en su mochila en silencio sin que nadie lo notara y no se lo contaría a nadie. De seguro, lo mismo había hecho Yuki.

—Ni siquiera me pidió que nos encontremos en algún lugar… Qué decepcionante…

¿Decepcionante? ¿En serio Yuki quería encontrarse con esa chica? ¿Y qué pasaba con la chica que ya le gustaba?

En silencio, Yuta se aproximó a su armario en buscar de una remera y unos pantalones para cambiarse. No estaba de humor como para bañarse así que lo haría más tarde o al día siguiente.

— ¿Quieres conocerla?—preguntó Yuta sin mirar a su gemelo mientras se vestía.

Yuki tardó en contestar.

—Tal vez… Creo que se siente igual que yo, de alguna manera—Yuki parecía inseguro, como si no supiera cuáles fueran las palabras más acertadas para expresar lo que pensaba.

Se formó un pequeño silencio en el que Yuta se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos. Por un momento, cuando había estado en el Club del Manga, había olvidado ese tema. La carta y la chica misteriosa habían pasado a un segundo plano por un momento. Y tal vez Yuki no había olvidado ninguna de las dos, ni por un segundo.

— ¿De qué manera?—inquirió Yuta mientras terminaba de colocarse los pantalones simples de color negro.

Caminó hacia la cama de Yuki mientras éste le contestaba.

—Ya no importa…

— ¿Cómo que ya no importa?—inquirió Yuta mientras dejaba la mochila de Yuki en el suelo y se sentaba en un espacio de la cama.

Yuki se quedó en silencio, lo cual era una mala señal, así que Yuta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente, como si de esa manera le comunicara que podía contarle qué era lo que estaba pensando. Yuki se movió, dejándole el suficiente espacio como para que se acostase. Yuta aceptó la oferta y se acostó junto a Yuki, ambos se miraron por un largo rato antes de que el otro hablara.

—Tal vez, ella siente por mí lo que yo siento por la chica.

Ambos sabían a quién se refería Yuki, la persona que Yuki amaba más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo.

— ¿Y qué ganas conociéndola?—preguntó Yuta mientras le corría un mechón de pelo a Yuki.

—Alguien que me entienda, tal vez—contestó el chico como si nada.

Y aunque probablemente esa no había sido la intención de Yuki, lo dicho le había dolido a Yuta, porque significaba que Yuki se sentía incomprendido, tal vez hasta solo, y Yuta no era capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Porque en el fondo, ambos eran conscientes de que Yuta no entendía a Yuki ni en lo más mínimo.

Esos momentos en los que sentía que Yuki estaba demasiado lejos aunque estuviera tan cerca eran lo que más odiaba de la relación que tenían. Sin notarlo, de un momento a otro las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, ya que nunca antes había sentido que sin importar cuánto se esforzase no iba a lograr confortar a su hermano. Antes tal vez habían tenido muchas brechas, claro que las habían tenido, pero nunca había sentido que los sentimientos de uno estaban tan lejos del otro.

En ese tipo de ocasiones en las que Yuki parecía tan roto era cuando él más se odiaba a sí mismo.

Abrazó a Yuki, sin saber qué debería contestar. Decirle que él lo entendía era una mentira que no quería decir, y consolarlo de otra manera sería en vano. Tal vez que conociera a la chica de la carta sí era lo mejor finalmente, a pesar de que era demasiado improbable que eso sucediera.

Cuando Yuki le devolvió el abrazo, Yuta se puso a pensar en todas las bajadas y subidas que tenían, casi como en una montaña rusa. Había días que eran normales, o así parecían, y días que se dejaban tirar abajo por la melancolía o el vacío que Yuki parecía sentir en su corazón y que él era incapaz de reparar.

El calor de Yuki era reconfortante así que se aferró a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello blanco. Tal vez estaba mal que disfrutara tanto esos momentos, y la idea de que tal vez las sensaciones extrañas iban a ir de mal en peor gracias a esa cercanía anormal que tenían le hizo repensar todo. Era verdad que a Yuki siempre le había gustado ser mimado, y más si era por Yuta, ¿pero era común que a sus diecisiete años siguieran igual, o tal vez aun peor? Se suponía que debía haber un límite de la cercanía física que dos hermanos varones podían tener. Lo que estaban haciendo hasta parecía muy… ¿gay?

Esa palabra lo desconcertó, porque sí podía parecer muy gay, pero imaginarse la misma situación con cualquier otro chico no le causaba gracia. No le gustaba. Si alguna otra persona se le acercara de esa manera, estaba seguro de que la apartaría al instante, fuese varón o mujer, y más si era un varón.

También pensó que tal vez el hecho de ser gemelos justificaba la proximidad que inevitablemente tenía uno con el otro. Tal vez simplemente todos los gemelos actuaban de la misma manera en la que ellos lo hacían, no obstante eso le parecía que no era del todo acertado. Y aunque llegase a ser así, sabía que si su gemelo fuese alguien más, no sería lo mismo. Si Yuki no fuese quien era no sería lo mismo; si Yuki no fuese infantil, vago, adicto al anime, bueno en los deportes, consentido ni cariñoso, Yuta sentía que no serían capaces de tener la relación que tenían.

Lo que cambiaba todo era que se trataba de Yuki y no de cualquier otra persona, que la persona que en ese momento también enterraba su rostro en su cuello era Yuki. El problema allí era Yuki, no su preferencia sexual, ni que fuesen gemelos.

Saber eso en parte le calmó, ya que tenía asegurado que no estaba tan mal de la cabeza (que no era homosexual), y le preocupó ya que sabía que en algún momento todo al fin y al cabo llegaría a su fin. Seguramente recordaría esos momentos como algo lejano, y sonreiría melancólicamente desde un hogar en el que le faltaría una mitad vital para su existencia.

Un mundo sin Yuki no era algo que desease.

—Podemos intentarlo—sugirió Yuta, apenas abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con la oscuridad que le brindaba estar escondido en la curva del cuello de su gemelo—. No puede ser tan difícil.

— ¿Mh? ¿Intentar qué?—susurró Yuki con una voz adormilada.

—Encontrar a la chica de la carta—afirmó Yuta.

Aunque no fuese una idea brillante, tampoco era mala. Tal vez era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero que fuese difícil no significaba que fuese imposible. Además, tenían una pista de la chica, su letra, y otra más, que había hablado unas pocas veces con Yuki. No podía ser tan difícil.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Yuki apartando su rostro del cuello de Yuta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No puede ser tan difícil—repitió Yuta.

Yuki entornó los ojos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no será difícil?

—Pues, bueno, tenemos su letra y también sabemos que le hablaste un par de veces, y que últimamente ha estado leyendo anime…

— Lo animes no se leen: se ve anime y se lee manga—corrigió Yuki automáticamente—. ¿Y?

—Y… tenemos su letra…—dijo Yuta sin saber qué más podría agregar.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Yuki decidió hablar.

— ¿Y si la encontramos, qué le digo?—preguntó.

A Yuta le parecía algo cruel que Yuki hablara con la chica que lo amaba a él acerca de otra chica que él amaba. Y decirle eso a su hermano debería haber sido lo primero que tendría que haber salido de su boca en el momento en el que se habló de querer encontrar a esta chica. Incluso sabiendo esto, el pensar que tal vez el encuentro le haría bien a Yuki hizo que se callara.

—Que quieres conocerla mejor, tal vez—sugirió Yuta, sintiendo que sus propias palabras no lo convencían del todo.

Era probable que Yuki pudiese olvidar a la persona que lo hacía sufrir un poco, aunque fuese solo muy, muy poco. Valía la pena con tal de que Yuki se sintiera mejor.

Tal vez nadie lo notaba, pero Yuta sí lograba ver que Yuki todavía seguía enamorado, y mucho, y ese amor solamente le hacía mal.

— ¿Y si es una broma?—inquirió Yuki, de repente pareciendo inseguro—. Ésa no es la letra de Chizuru ni la de Reiko, pero podría ser de otra persona.

—No tendría sentido. Si fuera una broma, en la carta habría un lugar de encuentro. Dejarte una carta así sin más no tendría gracia—explicó Yuta mientras clavaba su codo en la cama y apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano.

Yuki se quedó en silencio, seguramente analizando todo lo que Yuta le había dicho.

—Cierto—admitió—. Entonces, te lo encargo. Yo la buscaré en mi curso y tú la buscarás en el tuyo. Si no está en ninguno de los dos, seguiremos con los otros.

A Yuta le gustaba ese plan, así que asintió. Luego le quitó el papel a Yuki para mirarlo él mismo.

La letra de la chica era bonita, era clara y con trazos bien hechos. Parecía haber sido hecha con mucha fuerza, ya que hasta se podía sentir el relieve de las letras del otro lado del papel. Había demasiado borrador en las hojas, como si una y otra vez la chica se hubiese tropezado en sus propios pensamientos y se hubiese vista a borrar y volver a escribir irrepetibles veces. No había firma, ni despedida.

Yuta observó la letra con suma atención, tratando de interiorizar cada una de sus características. Si no se equivocaba, Yuki estaba haciendo lo mismo, ya que con su vista periférica podía notar que los ojos de su gemelo estaban también clavados en el papel arrugado.

—Al final borró una línea entera—comentó Yuki, rompiendo el silencio.

Yuta miró la última oración escrita de la carta y un reglón después vio una fila entera que había sido borrada completamente.

— ¿Qué habrá puesto?—se preguntó Yuta en voz alta.

—Buena pregunta—comentó Yuki en un susurro pensativo.

Mientras Yuta ya había pasado su mente hacia otro tema (preguntándose con qué chica de su clase empezaría), Yuki se sentó repentinamente. Yuta lo miró con curiosidad, encontrando en los ojos contrarios un brillo que solamente podía indicar que a Yuki se le había ocurrido una nueva idea. Su gemelo avanzó a gatas por encima de él, bajó de la cama apoyando ágilmente los pies en el suelo y fue al escritorio.

— ¿Pasó algo?—preguntó Yuta sentándose.

Yuki no le contestó, sino que se ocupó en revolver incesantemente un cajón en busca de algo. Yuta se paró lentamente y se aproximó por detrás a su hermano, mirando por sobre el hombro del contrario el desastre que estaba haciendo con las lapiceras que guardaban desparramadas en ese cajón.

De repente Yuki tomó un lápiz desgastado y una hoja delgada que había estado guardada en el segundo cajón. Apoyó ambas cosas sobre el escritorio.

—La carta—pidió, mirando a Yuta.

Él se la dio solamente para ver qué era lo que hacía con ella.

—Esto lo vi en un manga—explicó Yuki.

Y aunque Yuta no le tenía mucha fe a lo que los mangas decían, no objetó nada, pensando que no perdería nada mirando lo que su hermano hacía.

Yuki tomó la carta y la apoyó dada vuelta sobre la mesa. Luego tomó el papel delgado que había sacado del escritorio y lo colocó sobre la carta. Por último, con el lápiz suavemente comenzó a pintar la hoja desde la mitad hacia abajo.

Yuta creía saber lo que Yuki estaba haciendo. Recordó que, cuando iban a la escuela primaria, Shun le había mostrado el mismo truco pero con una moneda. El pelirrosa había puesto una moneda bajo una hoja y con un lápiz había empezado a rayar con delicadeza el papel. El relieve de la moneda se había marcado en la hoja, como una copia perfecta.

Lo mismo estaba sucediendo con las letras de la carta. Una por una estaban apareciendo en el papel que Yuki estaba rayando. Estaban espejadas, ya que Yuki había volteado la hoja para captar mejor los relieves, pero sí eran legibles.

Cuando terminó, Yuki levantó la hoja pintada.

—Siempre te… estaré…—Yuki hizo una pausa, tratando de leer correctamente esos kanjis invertidos— admirando. S.

Una pista nueva que facilitaría todo, pensó Yuta. El apellido, o tal vez el nombre, de la chica comenzaba con S. Ya tenían un punto de inicio, y si no encontraban ninguna chica cuyo nombre comenzara con S, entonces sí seguirían otro orden distinto hasta encontrarla.

Tal vez nunca la encontrarían, pero serviría como distracción para Yuki, y si la encontraban, bueno, entonces seguirían con el próximo paso, él cual Yuta no sabía cuál era.

—Bien, Yuki—lo felicitó Yuta, tomando el papel rayado entre sus dedos.

— ¿No fue brillante?—inquirió Yuki, jugando.

—Un poco, tal vez—admitió—, pero podría habérsele ocurrido a cualquiera.

— ¿Eeeh? ¡Fue mi idea!

—Dijiste que lo habías visto en un manga—contestó Yuta mientras se daba vuelta y volvía a recostarse en la cama de Yuki.

Yuki se acercó a la cama pero no se acostó en ella.

—Pero igualmente fue gracias a mi avidez que descubrimos algo nuevo—se defendió Yuki—. ¡Y a ti no se te ocurrió nada!

Yuta se estaba divirtiendo, y sabía que Yuki también.

—Tal vez si hubiera visto ese manga, también habría tenido esa misma idea.

—O tal vez, no—rebatió Yuki, sentándose en la cama.

Yuta observó a su hermano desde abajo. Yuki lo miraba curioso, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta para seguir con la charla.

— ¿Empate?—ofreció Yuta.

—Mmm—profirió Yuki mientras se recostaba al lado de Yuta—, bueno. Aunque creo que gané.

Yuta contuvo una sonrisa que trataba de asomarse en la comisura de sus labios, y sabía que su gemelo también.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, en uno de esos silencios que a Yuta tanto le gustaban; un silencio que no era ni incómodo ni vacío, era de esos silencios que ellos solían tener. Ambos miraron la madera de la cama de arriba como si hubiera algo interesante en ella.

—El otro día—comenzó Yuki—leí un manga shojo—sabiendo bien que Yuta no tenía en claro lo que significaba la última palabra, aclaró—: Shojo es un género de romance.

Yuta asintió en silencio, esperando que Yuki continuara.

—En el manga, la protagonista le hizo una carta anónima al chico que le gustaba. El chico notó que era ella, pero no sabía cómo decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos.

—Eso me parece un poco tonto…—musitó Yuta—. Digo, no tiene sentido que le dé una carta anónima a alguien que ya conoce cómo es su letra.

—Ajam—admitió Yuki—, de seguro la autora ya no sabía cómo continuar la historia, igualmente era de esos mangas que tienen solamente uno o dos capítulos. Pero el punto es que, bueno, la chica le dio la carta y el chico notó que era ella pero, como no sabía cómo responderle, le mandó una carta en contestación, diciéndole que ya sabía que era ella la de la carta y que lo fuera a ver a la azotea del colegio. Y bueno, típico final feliz.

A Yuta en realidad no le gustaban los finales simples, y no creía que a Yuki le gustaran tampoco.

—Y—siguió Yuki— pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer eso.

Yuta repentinamente reaccionó. ¿Yuki se refería a ese final feliz en el que ambos protagonistas se quedaban juntos?

— ¿Pero a ti ya no te gusta alguien más?

En realidad, si a Yuki le hacía bien, aunque estuviera fuera de sus principios debería callarse la boca, pensó Yuta. Tal vez con ese final sacado del manga Yuki lograría sentirse mejor, aunque fuese solamente un poco.

—No hablo de la parte de volvernos pareja—corrigió su gemelo—, sino que yo me refería a lo de las cartas… Se me ocurrió que en lugar de hablarle cara a cara preferiría que tú le dieras las cartas, así sería más fácil seguir con esto. No soy muy bueno hablando, tal vez por escrito sea mejor.

— ¿Pero cuál es tu plan?—inquirió Yuta—. Creí que querías conocer a alguien…

— ¿Ah? No quiero conocer a nadie—dijo Yuki, con una voz anonadada que expresaba que la idea ni siquiera le había cruzado la mente—. Yo solamente quería hablar con ella un poco.

No entendió bien por qué, pero por alguna razón eso alivio alguna inquietud extraña que había estado casi imperceptiblemente en su pecho.

— ¿Sólo eso?—preguntó Yuta.

— ¿Podría haber algo más?—inquirió Yuki con el ceño fruncido, sinceramente, no entendiendo a qué se refería su hermano.

—Bueno, supongo que no…

—Entonces promete que no me dirás quién es si lo averiguas—dijo Yuki.

—Lo prometo—dijo Yuta al instante, sin comprender muy bien el sentido de todo eso—. Estás leyendo demasiado mangas femeninos…

—¡Que sean de romance no significa que sean femeninos!—se defendió Yuki.

—Claro que no, porque a los varones nos encanta leer acerca de los sentimientos de una linda chica…

—No es que me encante, pero me ayuda a aprender.

— ¿A aprender?

—Claro, aprender cosas que tú no entenderías.

— ¿Qué yo no entendería?

—Porque Yuta tiene una mente cerrada—musitó Yuki burlonamente.

— ¿Una mente cerrada?

Yuki frunció el ceño en una molestia fingida.

— ¿Vas a repetir en una pregunta todo lo que yo diga?

Yuta le sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

Tres de Mayo ~Capítulo 6.

Kaname estaba mandando un mensaje de texto durante el almuerzo. Chizuru estaba parloteando algo acerca de ir a ver una película ese mismo fin de semana mientras los siete estaban almorzando en la azotea. Aunque Reiko y Masaki solían almorzar de vez en cuando con sus respectivas compañeras de curso, ese día ambas habían decido comer con ellos.

El día era bello y una brisa cálida y reconfortante surcaba el aire del medio día. Él estaba comiendo el bento que su madre había preparado, al igual que los demás.

Ese día era especial, era tres de mayo. El tres de mayo era el cumpleaños de Shun.

Shun era el amable del grupo, el que era considerado y querido por todos. Era el tipo de persona que te ayudaría en todo lo posible, aunque no te lo merecieras, y no tenía rencores si no le devolvías el favor. Shun mayormente era inocente, y esa era la razón por la cual Kaname mayormente le exigía que madurara y Yuki trataba de contarle cosas que le quitarían la inocencia que tenía.

Shun y Yuta habían sido compañeros de curso durante todo el primario y primer y segundo año del secundario, rompiéndose la racha en este último año, así que tenían una buena relación. Ambos eran más o menos responsables y capaces de generar charlas calmadas, las cuales los relajaban. Aunque últimamente su relación con Kaname había mejorado a pasos agigantados, Shun siempre había sido el primero en el que había pensado si quería un momento de paz, y estaba seguro de que lo mismo sucedía con sus demás amigos.

Ese día, los cinco (incluyendo a Reiko) se habían puesto de acuerdo en un regalo para entregarle a Shun, y Mary había decidido prepararle uno por su cuenta. No tenían mucho dinero, o por lo menos esa era la situación bancaria de Yuta y Yuki, así que no se les habían ocurrido grandes ideas como regalo. Hasta que a Chizuru se le ocurrió que un día en el parque de diversiones sería algo poco convencional y al mismo tiempo divertido, a nadie se le había ocurrido ninguna buena idea.

Era más que obvio que no irían al parque el mismo día del cumpleaños, ya que Shun justamente cumplía durante un día de clases, así que decidieron organizar ese fin de semana una salida al parque de diversiones del centro de Homare. Luego a Chizuru se le ocurrieron ideas de ir al cine ya que ese día justamente había un descuento "Dos al precio de uno" y comer una pizza dentro de algún restaurante. Yuta no estaba seguro si podrían costear todos los gastos, pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas.

—Si ambos ahorramos las propinas de la semana y le sumamos lo que yo tenía ahorrado para mi nuevo manga y lo que tú tienes guardado, sí vamos a poder pagar todo—había sugerido Yuki cuando Yuta le contó cuál era el problema.

Por esa sugerencia ninguno de los dos había llevado al colegio la propina que su tacaño padre les dejaba todas las mañanas a petición de su madre, prefiriendo guardarlas de antemano en la alcancía que tenían en su habitación que arriesgarse a que los venza la tentación de comprarse algo durante el receso.

De momento eso había distraído a Yuta en su tarea de buscar a la chica de la carta y a la chica misteriosa. Y en el fondo, sentía que no quería encontrar verdaderamente a ninguna de las dos.

Yuta se había convencido a sí mismo de que no había ningún apuro. Tal vez eso solamente era una excusa ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría si la encontraba, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría Yuki cuando se lo dijera, ni cómo reaccionaría ella luego de recibir alguna carta de Yuki.

¿Y qué si la chica no era como decía ser en la carta? ¿Qué tal si era antipática y engreída? ¿Qué haría si la chica no le caía bien pero a Yuki sí? ¿Estaría bien no entrometerse? ¿Estaría bien que permitiera que alguien más le robara otro pedazo de Yuki?

Sabía que todas sus inquietudes se basaban en un egoísmo que no era justificado ni correcto. Una parte de él trataba de calmarlo diciéndose una y otra vez que Yuki no le hablaría a la chica de la carta si él le decía que no lo hiciera, pero la otra parte de su conciencia, la más razonable, le repetía que al fin y al cabo él no tendría por qué entrometerse.

Un estornudo sonoro proveniente de su gemelo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué tipo de torta vamos a hacer?—preguntó un segundo después Yuki.

Estaban caminando en una calle vacía, luego de que Fuyuki y las hermanas de Shun se lo llevaran a algún lado para celebrar el cumpleaños en el entorno familiar.

Tenía el dinero en su billetera, todo bien guardado en su bolsillo. Entre todos habían donado un poco para que los gemelos pudiesen preparar una torta en la casa de Shun mientras los hermanos lo distraían. Como era más barato y fructífero comprar los ingredientes de la torta y que ellos la prepararan, habían descartado la idea de comprar una ya hecha y solamente colocarle las velas.

— ¿Una simple de vainilla?—sugirió Yuta finalmente.

—Pero somos muchos—contestó Yuki—: tal vez deberíamos hacer una de dos pisos y que sea larga…

Yuta asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de tener los fondos para costear eso, y luego entró en el súper siguiendo a Yuki. Cuando Yuki se acercó a un estante lleno de mangas, Yuta lo alejó de él tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—Concéntrate.

—Podrías haberme ahogado, ¿sabes?—dijo Yuki, rindiéndose.

Un segundo después Yuta sintió el peso de Yuki en su espalda.

—Yuki…

—Estoy cansado, tengo sueño.

Esos eran los momentos en los que Yuta notaba que lo que en realidad Yuki quería era ser mimado. En ese tipo de momentos lo que normalmente haría sería tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero por alguna razón no tenía deseos de hacer eso en esta ocasión. Así que teniendo esto en cuenta, miró a su izquierda, encontrándose con que en su hombro Yuki estaba apoyando su mentón.

—Hola—lo saludó Yuta.

Yuki sonrió.

—Hola.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir?—le preguntó Yuta.

Yuki asintió.

—Bueno, hoy no vas a dormir mucho pero mañana te dejaré dormir en la cama de arriba, ¿está bien?

No era mucho lo que tenía para ofrecer pero como Yuki nunca antes había dormido en ella solo, Yuta pensó que no sería tan mala idea utilizar eso como soborno.

Al instante Yuki se descolgó de su hombro y tomó la lista de ingredientes que Yuta tenía entre sus manos. Yuta le sonrió sin que éste lo notara y ambos se dispusieron a empezar con su tarea.

Yuki le había dicho que si se dividían los objetos de la lista, terminarían más rápido. Así que por esa razón unos minutos después Yuta estaba solo en una sección del súper con una hoja cortada a la mitad entre sus manos, la cual hojeaba cada vez que debía ir por el próximo ingrediente.

Hacer una torta no era la gran cosa, o eso creía basado en la facilidad con la que su madre parecía manejarse en la cocina, lo que sí parecía ser más complejo era encontrar cada punto que Chizuru y Kaname les habían marcado en un precio accesible.

En un pasillo vacío se encontraban los artículos de cotillón barato que Chizuru había propuesto comprar entusiasmadamente. Todos habían estado de acuerdo con que debían esforzarse por Shun, ya que Shun siempre era el que tomaba el mando en cada organización de los distintos cumpleaños, así que sentía que no estaba en posición de quejarse. Sí, preparar una torta y encontrar cada utensilio estaba siendo una empresa más compleja de lo imaginado, pero valía la pena si era por Shun.

Con eso en mente, trató de no hacer ningún tipo de mueca irritada cuando notó que solamente habían quedado silbatos y antenas en las estanterías y que ya no había ni una vela de luz de bengala. Tendrían que buscar en alguna otra tienda, lo cual no le emocionaba en absoluto.

Se rindió en encontrar más artículos de fiesta, metiendo los pocos que había en un canasto rojo, y se dirigió en su lugar a la sección de comidas. Lo último que le quedaba en su lista eran dos paquetes de harina y ya habría terminado. Luego tendría que buscar a Yuki para que ambos fuesen a pagar todo en la caja.

Ya en alguna parte de su mente se había formado la idea, así que no se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano en la estantería de mangas de la entrada, mirando atentamente algún dibujo. Como vio que al parece Yuki ya había terminado de encontrar su parte de la lista, porque su canasta estaba yaciendo entre sus pies completamente llena, no fue a regañarle, sino que se dirigió a un estante lleno de paquetes de harina y azúcar, del cual solamente tomó los dos paquetes que precisaban.

Escuchó un estornudo lejano, identificando que provenía de Yuki, y cuando volvió su mirada, su hermano ya no estaba allí, sino que estaba en la caja hablando con la chica encargada. Desde la distancia en la que estaba no era capaz de escuchar, pero aun así podía notar el nerviosismo en las facciones de la joven cajera. Ella de seguro tenía la edad de ellos, y no era anormal que su gemelo causara ese tipo de efecto en el sexo femenino.

Los ignoró, sabiendo que a la distancia en la que estaba no iban a percatarse de su presencia, y corroboró atentamente que no se estaba olvidando de nada por última vez. Sus ojos involuntariamente volvieron a posarse en la parejita a diez metros de distancia una vez más. Esta vez la chica estaba totalmente roja mientras Yuki le decía palabras que él no lograba descifrar. Su mirada no pudo despegarse de la escena, ni siquiera intentándolo, así que Yuta logró ver claramente a Yuki tocándole un mechón de cabello a la morocha.

Sin saber por qué esa imagen le había causado una sensación que no era confortable, Yuta volvió la mirada una vez más a la hoja. Se colocó de espaldas a ellos, encarando los abarrotados estantes.

"Bueno, solamente nos falta ir a otro súper mercado a buscar los demás elementos de cotillón y ya está", se dijo, como si en verdad estuviese pensando en eso.

Solamente para hacer tiempo y distraer a su mente, tomó su celular y presionó unos botones cuya combinación ya conocía de memoria. El auricular dejó sonar dos veces el timbre de espera antes de que el pelinegro contestara.

—Yuta, ¿qué pasa?—Kaname no tenía la costumbre de saludar. Siempre iba al grano.

—Encontré casi todo, pero me falta algunos artículos de cotillón. No hay sombreros ni velas de bengala—dijo, observando los dos objetos de la lista que tenían una cruz a un costado.

—Ah, bueno, no importa. Ustedes apresúrense en llegar a la casa y yo ahora iré a comprar lo que falta.

—Espera, no cuelgues—dijo, recordando que Yuki tal vez tampoco habría podido encontrar alguna otra cosa.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta cuando un peso en su espalda le ahorró la molestia.

—Volví—se anunció Yuki, abrazándose a sus hombros.

Yuta volteó su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos somnolientos que eran idénticos a los suyos.

—Yuki, ¿encontraste todo?—preguntó a las cuestas, tratando de mantener el equilibrio lo mejor que podía.

Yuki le contestó asintiendo, sin despegarse ni un poco.

— ¿Quién es?—preguntó Yuki señalando el celular.

—Kaname—contestó Yuta dificultosamente, ya que el peso en su espalda le estaba dificultando la respiración, y después volvió a hablarle al pelinegro—. No es nada, nos vemos.

Colgó sin más, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y trató de enderezarse. El peso de Yuki se lo impidió, haciendo que se encorvase en una posición incómoda y extraña.

— ¿No vas a dejarme ir?

—Nop.

Yuta lo miró en silencio. Aunque no lo admitiera, en el fondo sí le gustaban esas actitudes de Yuki.

—Mm, ¿y tu canasta?—preguntó, notando que Yuki no la tenía encima.

—Oh—musitó Yuki pensativamente y luego despegó sus brazos de su hermano—, la dejé allá.

Yuta siguió la mirada de Yuki, divisando luego en el piso una canasta roja ubicada frente al puesto de mangas.

—Vi un manga a mitad de precio—comentó Yuki, yéndose hacia donde estaba la canasta. Yuta lo siguió un segundo después—. Una chica me dijo que era una promoción que hacían una vez por mes.

Yuta se quedó en silencio, presintiendo qué era lo que se vendría.

— ¿Me lo puedo comprar?—y, como había imaginado, sucedió.

— ¿No era que estábamos en plan de ahorro?—retrucó Yuta.

— ¿Por favor?—pidió Yuki, ya que la plata era de ambos—. No seas malo—agregó.

— ¿Yo, malo?

— ¿No es que el hermano mayor debe cuidar al menor?

—No entiendo de qué manera te estaría cuidando dejándote comprar el manga.

—Estarías cuidando mi felicidad—contestó Yuki automáticamente.

—Prefiero cuidar tu bolsillo.

—No todo es dinero en la vida…

—De tu felicidad me encargaré luego.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Yuta miró los ojos de Yuki con atención. La pregunta no era la que había esperado y el tono de voz repentinamente utilizado parecía ya no ser el de un juego.

— ¿Encargarme de tu felicidad?

Yuki asintió mientras tomaba la canasta abandonada del suelo y luego se encaminaba a la caja de pago, donde la chica de cabello negro estaba atendiendo a una señora.

—Hagamos esto, yo cuidaré nuestra economía y tú me prometes que me dejarás pedirte una cosa.

El tema había sido tan repentino y sacado de la nada que Yuta se sintió un poco desorientado. Tenía el presentimiento de que Yuki estaba guiando la conversación de manera de salir gratificado.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Yuta.

—No lo sé todavía, dame tiempo de pensarla.

Yuta frunció el ceño. ¿A qué iba eso y qué pensaba pedirle? Parecía un juego de los tantos que interpretaban, así que no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le impidiera negarse.

— ¿Entonces qué gano yo?

Pareció encenderse una chispa en los ojos de Yuki.

—Ya no gastaré tanto dinero en mangas—ofreció.

Lo pensó por un momento. Analizó qué podría perder y qué podría ganar. Sobre todo, su mente se puso a maquinar qué podría valer lo suficiente como para que él se dispusiera a cumplirle un deseo a Yuki.

—No gastarás ni siquiera un diez por ciento de lo que gastas actualmente—repuso Yuta, todavía pensando—. Y firmaremos un contrato, solamente por si a caso.

— ¿Ah? ¿No confías en mi palabra?

—Y además no podrás tener contacto físico con ninguna chica.

— ¿Qué?

—Todo está relacionado.

— ¿De qué manera? ¿Qué contacto físico?—Yuki parecía estar totalmente confuso.

La corta fila (la cual solamente constaba de cinco personas incluyéndolos a ellos) los miró de reojo al escuchar la última pregunta de Yuki. Aunque sintió algo de vergüenza, Yuta prosiguió.

—No me gusta que la gente se te acerque demasiado. Soy celoso.

O sobreprotector encajaba de mejor manera, tal vez.

Yuki lo miró con curiosidad y confusión en la mirada. Yuta por un momento sintió que lo que había dicho era demasiado extraño, pero esa sensación se esfumó de su cuerpo cuando notó la leve sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su gemelo.

— ¿Celoso?—inquirió Yuki con una voz que parecía estar conteniéndose, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a escapar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por un segundo pensó en lo extraño que eso sería, y también en cuanto le gustaría verlo. Yuta no entendía por qué Yuki parecía tan a gusto con el comentario que había dicho y tampoco comprendía por qué él mismo se sentía de la misma manera. Era como si un peso de sus hombros hubiese sido repentinamente sacado, y por un momento pudo sentir lisamente que al ser tan sincero se había podido acercar un poco más a Yuki.

—Sólo un poco—agregó, sin saber si precisamente era o no verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

Yuki lo miró con ojos apacibles y todavía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces por eso quieres que no me acerque a ninguna chica, pero creo que, si es por solamente un poco de celos, puedes soportarlo—repuso Yuki con un tono de voz que a Yuta le pareció un poco más vivaz del común.

Lo que había dicho Yuki era verdad, y esta última condición no era del todo necesaria, Yuta lo sabía, pero incluso así quería insistir un poco más. Después de todo, no perdería nada, y si Yuki aceptaba sus términos, tal vez podría deshacerse de la sensación amarga que le causaba tener que estar detrás de su hermano menor para que nadie se lo quitase.

—Pero son mis términos—repuso Yuta—y si aceptas, prometo concederte un deseo. Tú eliges. Lo que quieras.

— ¿Cualquier cosa que yo quiera?—insistió Yuki.

—Sin importar lo que sea.

Yuki lo miró en silencio un segundo, como si en su mente estuviese maquinando qué pedir, cuándo y cómo. Yuta no creía que el deseo resultase siendo algo disparatado, seguramente Yuki terminaría pidiéndole dinero para comprar un manga o que le hiciese algún trabajo del colegio. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que valdría la pena por mantener a Yuki a raya por un tiempo, aunque todavía se asomaba la duda de que Yuki había ofrecido ese trato solamente porque ya tenía algo en mente que pedir.

—No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto—mencionó Yuta cuando ya los estaba atendiendo la cajera.

Yuki se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Bueno, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión. No todos los días se puede hacer un trato así contigo—de alguna manera, eso le hizo pensar que tal vez Yuki había estado esperando esa oportunidad.

Le seguía pareciendo demasiado raro que las cosas hubiesen resultado de esa manera; y no era solamente por la repentina manera en la que los temas de conversación habían pasado de comprar un manga a que Yuki no se dejaría tocar por ninguna chica si Yuta le concedía lo que sea que él quisiese, sino que también todo parecía poco peculiar por la manera en la que Yuki había aprovechado una oportunidad que ni siquiera Yuta había estado consciente de haber dado, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado plenamente atento a cada palabra que Yuta decía, hasta encontrar el momento exacto para aferrarse a algo.

Tampoco podía entender del todo cómo había sido capaz de decir algo tan estúpido e infantil como que era celoso y no quería que la gente se le acercase a Yuki. Nunca había dicho algo tan vergonzoso en su vida. Nunca, _nunca_ había admitido sentir celos de nadie ni por nadie.

Como Yuta tenía el dinero, fue él quien pagó todo lo que habían comprado mientras Yuki lo guardaba en unas bolsas transparentes. Le dio el dinero correspondiente a la chica que antes había estado hablando con Yuki y luego de tomar el cambio ambos se dispusieron a dirigirse a la salida con ambas manos sosteniendo más de tres bolsas.

Estaban a punto de llegar a las puertas corredizas cuando la joven cajera los alcanzó, mejor dicho, alcanzó a Yuki.

Yuta se mantuvo tieso en su sitio, observando la escena. La chica sostenía el suéter de Yuki con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un papel pequeño y arrugado. Yuta pudo ver perfectamente el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y los ojos avergonzados y tímidos que lo único que hacían era mirar a Yuki.

Estaba más que claro que él sobraba allí.

Yuki se dio media vuelta para ver a la muchacha que le había llamado la atención jalándole la espalda de su uniforme. La misma mirada de siempre, adormecida y apaciguada, no cambió ni siquiera cuando la chica le entregó el papel, obligándolo a dificultosamente tomarlo sin dejar caer las bolsas.

—Em, bueno, aquí tienes. Si quieres…, ya sabes…—aunque la voz de la chica había sido más segura de lo que Yuta había subestimado por su apariencia introvertida, todavía podía notarse claramente que estaba muy nerviosa y que a duras penas lograba balbucear unas pocas palabras.

Yuki observó el papel un segundo mientras la chica se despidió de ambos agitando amigablemente la mano derecha y volvía a su puesto de trabajo. Yuta le devolvió dubitativamente el saludo y luego acortó el metro de distancia que tenía con su hermano y miró atentamente el papel.

**Miki-chan.**

**555-7896-4532**

—Es un número de teléfono.

—Es _su_ número de teléfono—aclaró Yuta, mirando la bella letra femenina con atención.

Yuki apartó su mirada del papel y miró a Yuta. Yuta le devolvió la mirada un segundo después.

— ¿Celoso?

—Para nada—contestó al instante, sintiéndose avergonzado porque tal vez sí estaba un poco molesto porque todo el mundo parecía repentinamente querer quedarse con Yuki. Pero solamente un poco.

—El contacto físico no tiene nada que ver con hablar por teléfono—aclaró Yuki, mirando el papel un segundo.

Nuevamente siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Shun, donde tendrían la casa para ellos solos y así podrían cocinar la torta tranquilamente. Salieron del súper mercado, Yuta fue el único que miró hacia adentro disimuladamente, encontrándose con la mirada de la chica que estaba observando a su gemelo.

—No me refería a contacto físico, no sé por qué lo expresé de esa manera—contestó Yuta, volviendo su vista al frente—. Lo que quería decir es que tal vez no tendrías que dejarte llevar tanto por cada chica que se te acerca.

El barrio tranquilo decorado por la luz del atardecer y el tibio y reconfortante viento de principios de mayo le daba a todo un aspecto más calmado, pero más bochornoso también.

—Nunca me he dejado llevar por nadie—se defendió Yuki con una voz parecida a la de un niño que es acusado de tomar unas galletas que no eran suyas.

—Bueno, pero Reiko se te acerca demasiado y tú se lo permites. Y la chica de la carta, y la de hace unos segundos… También la chica que te regaló un perfume…—paró allí y se dio cuenta de lo solicitado que era Yuki y de lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

¿Qué le importaba a él eso, al fin y al cabo? Puede que fuese sobreprotector o lo que fuese el bicho que le había picado, pero lo que estaba diciendo sonaba demasiado estúpido. Era como si le estuviese reclamando algo, y él no tenía por qué reclamarle nada a Yuki. Además, Yuki no se había acercado a nadie, sino que se le habían acercado a él y él solamente no las habían apartado...

Sentía que lo que había dicho era demasiado extraño como para haber salido de su propia boca.

Y mientras que Yuta daba vuelta en esas cavilaciones, Yuki seguía sin poder creer que un día que había empezado siendo tan común hubiese podido llegar a ser tan bueno. Seguramente Yuta no lo notaba, como nunca notaba nada, pero todo lo que había dicho había hecho que el corazón de Yuki se emocionara sin frenos. Aunque sabía que no era lo correcto y solamente terminaría haciéndose más daño, no podía evitar sentirse un poco ilusionado.

Que Yuta sintiera lo mismo que él había estado sentido durante toda su vida, aunque fuese solamente un poco, le hacía creer que tal vez los sentimientos de ambos se encontraban en algún punto. Estaba seguro de que los celos de su hermano no sobrepasaban esos celos que él había sentido de pequeños cada vez que Yuta le prestaba a Shun más atención de la debida.

Aun así, celos eran celos, y él conocía más que bien ese sentimiento. Una amargura injustificada que nacía desde lo más profundo del pecho, intensificándose con cada respiración. Era un sentimiento con el que Yuki había lidiado incontables veces, y que Yuta (al que nunca había visto celoso) admitiera abiertamente que sentía celos porque hubiese personas que se acercaran a él era más que gratificante.

Ese sentimiento de felicidad sí era nuevo. Aunque Yuta estaba mostrando un interés en él que nunca antes había aparecido, que estuviese celoso era algo totalmente nuevo. Que le pidiese que no dejara que las chicas de su edad se acercasen a él era algo totalmente impensado. Era fantástico.

— ¿Te sentiste celoso por todas esas personas?—interrogó finalmente Yuki, mirando cautelosamente a Yuta.

En ese momento Yuta parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como si sus propios pensamientos estuviesen perturbándole. No contestó al instante, pero, aunque hubiese tardado en llegar, a Yuki sí que le gustó la respuesta.

—Sólo un poco.

Decidió que asumiría que era verdad lo que Yuta le estaba diciendo. De otra manera no tendría sentido que hablasen de un tema que seguramente en Yuta estaba teniendo un efecto totalmente contrario al que estaba teniendo en Yuki. Como Yuki ya muchas veces había sentido celos, sabía la fea sensación que dejaban. Tal vez en ese momento Yuta estaba sintiendo la misma opresión en el pecho que él ya tantas veces había sentido. Puede que los celos a Yuta no le dejaran el dolor que le dejaban a Yuki, pero aun así la sensación no era para nada agradable.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti—dijo Yuki, pensando que tal vez de esta manera podría calmar un poco a la consciencia de su gemelo.

Al parecer funcionó bien. Yuta pareció tan sorprendido como aliviado.

— ¿Sentir celos?—inquirió Yuta, la mirada curiosa que tenía en el rostro le causó a Yuki un retorcijón en el estómago y hartas ganas de besarlo.

Asintió.

—De todo el mundo—aunque tal vez Yuta encontraría consuelo en sus palabras, Yuki sabía muy bien que había una enorme diferencia en lo que sentían ambos.

Mientras Yuta sentía miedo de perder a su gemelo, Yuki sentía el miedo de que llegara el día en que alguien finalmente le arrebatase totalmente a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Había una monumental diferencia entre esos dos conceptos.

— ¿En serio?—insistió una vez más Yuta, como si en realidad fuese increíble que Yuki sintiese celos.

Tal vez era mejor actor de lo que creía.

—En serio—afirmó con voz amable.

Creyó que tal vez mencionar nombres sería demasiado, no para Yuta, sino que para él mismo, porque admitir francamente todos esos dolores de cabeza como si no fuesen nada más que causa del amor que se siente hacia un hermano sería demasiado hipócrita hasta para él.

Decir que había envidiado a Shun por haber podido ser el único en estar en la misma clase de Yuta durante casi nueve años consecutivos y ahora a Kaname por ser el único que podía estar con Yuta desde que entraban al colegio hasta que salían de él, sería demasiado ridículo. Admitir también que no le gustaba que Yuta fuese tan amable con Takahashi, con Reiko, con todo el mundo también le daba demasiada vergüenza.

— ¿Será por ser gemelos?—preguntó Yuta en voz alta, aunque parecía estarse hablando a sí mismo—. Aunque todavía siento que hay algo más.

— ¿Algo más?—inquirió Yuki, tratando de llamar la atención de su gemelo.

Yuta lo miró a los ojos, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, como si súbitamente la confianza en sus palabras se hubiese esfumado. Yuki lo observó con atención, tratando de sonsacar de alguna manera qué era lo que esa mente estaba pensando.

—No sé qué es—concluyó, farfullando, Yuta.

Como no había entendido en su totalidad a qué se había referido, él tampoco supo qué podría ser lo que molestaba a Yuta.

En esa charla se basó la breve caminata que había hasta el hogar Matsuoka.

El día anterior Yuta había hablado con Fuyuki, el hermano menor de Shun, el cual al parecer le había dicho que llevarían al cumpleañero a algún lugar mientras ellos junto a Kaname y Chizuru preparaban la fiesta.

Ese día constaría de karaoke, película, cena, pastel, alguna que otra tontera y, por último, irse todos a dormir al cuarto de Shun; y al día siguiente sería lo del parque de diversiones.

Yuta abrió la puerta de la casa ajena con una llave que había estado escondida en el marco superior de la puerta. Yuki entró primero, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Excluyendo la de Chizuru, ambos conocían de memoria las casas de sus amigos. De tantas veces haber ido, ya les había quedado bien plasmado en la memoria dónde estaba cada cosa y cómo usarla. Por lo menos con eso no tendrían problemas.

Dejó todas las bolsas en el suelo azocalado de la cocina. Yuta apareció unos segundos después.

Hacer una torta no sería la gran cosa. Ninguno de los dos era un diamante en bruto en lo que se refería a cocinar, pero seguramente algún talento podrían haber heredado de su madre. A ella le habían preguntado cuáles eran los pasos a seguir para preparar un pastel, a regañadientes ella les contó, ya que hubiera preferido ir ella misma a la casa de Shun a prepararla.

Prepararon todo mientras Yuki le contaba a Yuta una película que había visto el día anterior mientras Yuta había estado practicando matemáticas: Trataba de una niña, que al atravesar una estación de trenes abandonada, se había encontrando con un mundo extraño repleto de espíritus y bichos raros. Como le había gustado mucho, trató de contar cada acontecimiento con lujo de detalles, deteniéndose en aquellas partes que a su juicio eran cruciales.

En cuanto a lo que eran los preparativos, Yuki se había encargado de seguir las órdenes de su gemelo. Como un empleado que estaba aprendiendo y el chef que le estaba enseñando, Yuki se sentía algo explotado.

No tardaron mucho en tener la mezcla preparada. Yuta la metió al horno precalentado e indicó el tiempo específico en un cronómetro que ya había en la casa.

Yuki miró el reloj de la pared, el cual le indicó que en media hora llegarían Chizuru y Kaname(los cuales no les habían ayudado ya que habían ido a comprar las entradas del parque de diversiones que solamente ese día estarían en descuento). Que llegaran sería bueno porque tendrían algo de ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo significaría que ya no podría estar a solas con Yuta.

Yuki se estaba lavando las manos en el lavabo cuando vio a Yuta tomar el papel que Yuki había dejado abandonado en una esquina de la mesada.

—Miki-chan—susurró Yuta pensativamente.

Ni siquiera dejó que sus manos se secaran antes de tomar el papel y arrugarlo. La idea de que tal vez Yuta quisiera llamar a la chica no le causaba gracia.

— ¿No vas a llamarla?—inquirió Yuta.

Yuki negó la cabeza sin duda alguna.

—A mí ya me gusta alguien—dijo mientras arrojaba el bollo de papel en el cesto de basura, embocándolo justo en el centro. De esa manera Yuta tendría que revolver sus manos entre cáscaras de huevo para recoger el papel.

Ya era demasiado que estuviese dispuesto a tener una amiga por carta que ya sabía de antemano que gustaba de él. No necesitaba más chicas que pudieran amenazar con interesarse en Yuta.

— ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que sentía celos cuando se me acercaba una chica?

Yuta miró a un costado, como si hubiese sido acorralado por sus propias palabras. Luego de unos segundos de pensar, contestó.

— ¿Tú quieres llamarla?

Yuki negó con la cabeza, puesto que era la verdad y a él no le interesaba nadie además de Yuta.

La chica que hace unos días le había mandado una carta era una excepción, y lo que ella le causaba era curiosidad, no interés. Algunas veces ya había recibido cartas, las cuales solamente leía por educación y para no ser insolente con los sentimientos de la persona que los escribió.

Esa carta había resultado diferente, había tenido más sentimiento que ninguna otra, a pesar de su brevedad, y de alguna manera los sentimientos que él tenía por Yuta habían sido nombrados allí (desde los celos hasta el momento en el que la chica había mencionado el deseo de deshacerse de esos sentimientos). Una pequeña parte de él, la que tanto trataba que nadie notara, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando en esas líneas habían encontrado que por lo menos una persona más estaba sintiendo la agonía que atravesaba en su día a día.

Tal vez leer un poco más de esas palabras le hiciese sentir ese alivio aunque fuere solamente una vez más, y eso era lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir en una búsqueda estúpida de una chica por la cual no estaba interesado en iniciar ningún tipo de relación que no fuese la escrita.

Siempre había sentido que cualquier chica que se le acercara era el enemigo, porque estaba seguro de que cuando se acercaran a Yuta serían flechadas por él, dejando a Yuki a un lado. No le importaba en absoluto tener "fans" o no, pero sí le importaba que Yuta tuviese aunque sea una, porque ellas eran esas chicas que en San Valentín le regalaban chocolates y se sonrojaban cada vez que le hablaban ¡y por supuesto que él lo notaba y lo odiaba! Sentirse especial por tener algún trato amable de Yuta era algo que tendría que ser solamente derecho de él, estar enamorado de Yuta tendría que ser algo que fuese exclusivo para él.

Yuki no quería compartir a Yuta de ninguna manera imaginable, y aunque sabía que era un deseo irreal y caprichoso, eso seguía siendo algo que nacía desde las profundidades de su corazón.

Las que admiraban a Yuki por su rostro, seguramente también admiraban mucho más a Yuta, y si se sumaba la personalidad estilo-príncipe que tenía Yuta… No quería que aparecieran más chicas de las que ya había, y mucho menos una segunda Takahashi…

— ¿Cuáles son los términos del contrato?—inquirió Yuki, sintiendo que las palabras escapaban solas de su boca.

Por lo menos quería tener eso en claro.

Yuki vio a Yuta observarlo, como si la pregunta lo hubiese tomado con la guardia baja.

—Tú gastas menos dinero y no dejas que ninguna chica se te acerque—murmuró Yuta, como si estuviese examinando mentalmente lo que estaba diciendo—, y yo hago lo que quieras una vez.

"Hago lo que quieras", esas palabras resultaban exquisitas para los oídos de Yuki.

Esa maldita costumbre que tenía de fantasear con Yuta resultó en que la primera idea que le cruzó por la mente fue pedirle a Yuta un beso, una caricia, hasta sexo tal vez. Lo que él quisiera podría ser cualquier cosa, pero estaba seguro de que, aunque eso dijera Yuta, en la realidad si le decía cuáles eran sus verdaderos deseos no se los cumpliría.

— ¿No se me acerquen de qué manera?—inquirió Yuki mientras se sentaba en la mesa de madera que los Matsuoka tenían en la cocina y Yuta hacía lo mismo.

Su gemelo pensó durante unos segundos antes de contestar. El rostro pensativo de Yuta era uno de sus favoritos: ojos concentrados en un punto de la nada, cejas solamente un poco fruncidas, la hermosa boca tiesa en una línea bellamente inclinada en una curva grácil. Yuta era perfecto.

—Que Reiko no se te pegue demasiado, por ejemplo—dijo Yuta con una voz algo insegura.

Yuki en serio amaba ese tema de conversación. Un tema incómodo y bochornoso en el que Yuta tenía que admitir que no le gustaba que una chica se acercara a él de tal manera. Era un tema tonto, que cualquier otra pareja vería como infantil, pero a Yuki le encantaba lo infantil. Yuta nunca tenía caprichos, pero que por una vez le pidiese algo sin sentido ni justificación le hacía sentir a Yuki que era amado de la única manera en la que Yuta podría hacerlo.

Yuki estaba seguro de que a Yuta no le gustaba hablar de eso y que en su fuero interno en ese preciso momento estaba tratando de elegir las palabras correctas con las cuales proseguir. La incomodidad de Yuta no se comparaba con la felicidad que Yuki estaba experimentando en su pecho, acompañada de un calor en las orejas y unas ganas increíbles de sonreír.

— ¿Qué más?—insistió, apoyando su pera en su mano.

—Más que nada que tengas cuidado—dijo Yuta, tratando de finalizar la conversación.

Yuki le sonrió.

—Te prometo que lo tendré—aseguró.

Se sintió tentado a pedirle que hiciese lo mismo y que dejase de ser tan amable con todo el mundo, que muchas chicas varias veces ya se habían sentido atraídas a su tono de voz tan armonioso y sus rasgos perfectos (que aunque eran los mismos, eran muy distintos a los de Yuki). Se sintió tentado a decirle a Yuta que solamente fuese tan natural frente a él y nadie más, que solamente le sonriera a él y usase ese tono de voz con él y que fuese tan perfecto solamente cuando estaba con él.

Se mordió la lengua, recordándose que tenían un trato y él solamente podría pedir _una_ cosa.

—Y el trato termina cuando te cumpla lo que tú quieras—dijo Yuta—, creo que así es más justo.

—Hagámoslo así—se adelantó Yuki—: yo haré lo que me pides durante un mes y tú me cumplirás tres deseos. ¿No suena más interesante?

Estaba esperando una negativa desde el primer momento, porque era casi imposible que Yuta aceptara cumplir tres deseos suyos a cambio de algo tan pobre. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Yuta quedarse en silencio y, de hecho, pensar en la posibilidad de que hiciesen eso. Mucho más se sorprendió cuando Yuta aceptó.

—Está bien. Así durará más tiempo. Sería aburrido que me dijeses lo que quieres en una semana y terminara el trato en ese momento.

Tres deseos era más de lo que jamás podría pedir. Tres veces en las que Yuta haría lo que él quisiese si sabía expresarlo de la manera adecuada. Podría dejar de comprarse mangas durante un mes por eso.

No quería malgastar la oportunidad que se mostraba frente a él, aunque fuesen tres oportunidades en realidad. No dejaría que el temor a ser rechazado le hiciese pedir algo inútil. De alguna manera, se prometió a sí mismo, saldría verdaderamente beneficiado en ese trato; de alguna manera, obtendría algo de Yuta, aunque fuese solamente un beso en la mejilla.

El timbre de la casa sonó en ese instante, rompiendo el silencio. Yuta fue el que se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras que Yuki se limitó a observarlo marchar. En cuanto escuchó a la puerta abrirse, un parloteo incesante de parte de Chizuru y Kaname llenó el aire.

—Déjame explicártelo por última vez—dijo la voz de Kaname, que por el pasillo cada vez se volvía más audible—: que tú lleves todas las bolsas es para que logres entrenar tu fuerza, además es perfecto para un mono.

— ¡Pero tú tendrías que llevar algo también!—dijo la chillante voz de Chizuru— ¡Además con ese cuerpo huesudo que tienes lo necesitas más que yo!

— ¿CUERPO QUÉ?

Ya se había alterado Kaname…

Entraron a la cocina en ese instante. Yuta estaba tecleando unos botones de su celular, Chizuru estaba sosteniendo ocho bolsas con sus dos manos y Kaname simplemente se limitaba a sostener un papel arrugado mientras agitaba sus manos señalando a Chizuru.

—Un enano como tú no tiene nada qué decirme. Seguramente dices eso ya que al ser pequeño y relleno tienes un complejo de inferioridad…

Chizuru dejó las bolsas en el suelo y, mientras que Kaname lo saludaba a Yuki, se arrojó sobre él.

— ¡Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste!

A Yuki no le sorprendió mucho la escena, así que en lugar de tratar de detenerlos observó a su hermano, el cual seguía presionando los botones de su celular. Aprovechando la ocasión, Yuki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él, con sigilo apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Yuta, observando qué decía lo que estaba escribiendo.

"_Dennos media hora_".

Yuki frunció el ceño.

—No estaremos listos en media hora—dijo, considerando todo lo que les faltaba hacer todavía.

—Nos tenemos que apresurar, entonces—contestó Yuta, cerrando su celular.

Esos treinta minutos pasaron muy, muy rápido. Al parecer los Matsuoka ya estaban de camino a casa, y atrasarse más era casi imposible, por lo que solamente tenían veinte minutos o menos para preparar todo antes de que Shun llegara.

Yuki nunca había visto a Chizuru trabajar tan arduamente en algo, pero no le sorprendió ya que se trataba de Shun, quien el año pasado había organizado su cumpleaños, en el cual Chizuru había podido estar a solas con Mary. Seguramente el rubio quería devolverle el favor al pelirrosa. Todos le debían algo a Shun a su manera. Solamente por ese pensamiento Yuki se forzó a hacer bien todo lo que Kaname le ordenaba.

Mientras Kaname y Yuta decoraban la torta, él estaba encargado de terminar de colocar los bocadillos parar picar en unos recipientes rojos. Chizuru estaba colocando unas decoraciones en las paredes, carteles de feliz cumpleaños y globos.

A Yuki le resultó curioso el silencio del rubio, le resultó curioso hasta su propio silencio. Lo único que se oía era la conversación de Kaname y Yuta acerca de las cosas que habían tenido que encontrar por separado y lo complicado que había sido hallarlas.

Yuki nunca había sido testigo de la relación que tenían Kaname y Yuta cuando estaban solos. No sabía acerca de qué temas hablaban, o como se divertían. Sentía algo de envidia porque Kaname podía hablar tendidamente con Yuta todos los días y él no, y más envidia le causaba la naturalidad con la que se trataban, aunque fuesen amigos de toda la vida. No le gustaba pensar que tal vez Yuta preferiría estar con Kaname que estar con él.

Todas sus inquietudes se aliviaron cuando recordó que Yuta no sentía celos por Kaname, ya que siempre le aconsejaba acerca de la vecina que le gustaba al pelinegro. Eso le hizo pensar a Yuki que tal vez él era por lo menos un poco especial, y no solamente por ser su gemelo, sino también por ser un poco más importante para Yuta como persona.

Mientras que sus amigos terminaban de hacer su tarea, Yuki acomodó cada bol (repleto de papas fritas, caramelos y demás) sobre una gran mesa de vidrio que había en el comedor, la cual había cubierto con un mantel color crema. Dejó en el centro un espacio para el pastel, colocando cada cosa lo más simétricamente posible. Cuando terminó se apartó tres pasos de la mesa para evaluar su trabajo.

Supuso que estaba bien de esa manera.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre del celular de Kaname resonar en la tranquila cocina.

Yuki se mantuvo en su lugar, en silencio. Desde la cocina se escuchaba la voz del pelinegro.

— ¡Dicen que están a una cuadra!—de repente chilló su amigo.

Kaname y Chizuru salieron corriendo de la cocina, Yuta unos segundos después salió caminando pasivamente y se ubicó al lado de Yuki, junto a la mesa. A las apuradas el pelinegro dejó el pastel en la mesa y Chizuru empezó a dramatizar el momento, preguntando dónde deberían esconderse.

Yuki no contestó, sino que se limitó a sacar dos silbatos de fiesta que tenía en su bolsillo, dándole uno a Yuta. Chizuru se calló y tomó una bolsa de papel picado que los gemelos habían preparado, Kaname hizo lo mismo.

Los cuatro observaron con atención la puerta. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que se escucharan unos pasos, distintas voces del otro lado de la puerta y el sonido del cerrojo siendo abierto por una llave.

Cuando vieron una mata rosada, gritaron:

— ¡SORPRESA!— la voz de Chizuru había cubierto notoriamente las otras tres.

Shun se cubrió la boca en un gesto tan afeminado que Yuki seriamente dudó si ese chico algún día se casaría con una mujer. El pelirrosa parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero aun así se aproximó a abrazarlos en un gesto muy, muy masculino, obviamente.

Kaname siempre era el que reprendía a Shun por ese tipo de actitudes, pero se guardó el comentario porque era el cumpleaños del chico.

Lo que siguió después de eso fue lo previamente concordado: comieron, vieron una película, hablaron de tonterías, cenaron y a la noche cortaron la torta. Aunque no había sido nada del otro mundo, Shun parecía contento, así que Yuki no se molestó en hacer más de la cuenta.

Reiko y Masaki no habían podido estar presentes (y por alguna razón cuando preguntó por qué, ninguna le contestó), así que eran solamente ellos cinco. No era como si no apreciara la presencia de las chicas, pero de vez en cuando estar solamente con sus amigos le parecía algo bueno.

Que fueran sólo ellos le daba al asunto un aire diferente, una confidencia distinta que Yuki no sabía cómo definir. Tal vez era porque los cinco eran varones, aunque eso no le parecía algo muy convincente, ya que no era como si hablaran de algún tema distinto que no hablaban frente a las chicas. Sin embargo, aunque no estuviese seguro de qué era, estaba más que claro que había un ambiente especial en ese momento.

Era como sentirse en casa sin en realidad estarlo.

Tal vez se sentía algo nostálgico, porque sintió que en el fondo de su corazón extrañaba ese sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad, ese sentimiento que le causaba vivir su día a día como un estudiante de secundaria común y corriente. Le gustaba ser común y corriente, sin dramas ni preocupaciones. Esos días que ahora parecían tan lejanos lo observaban desde el manto olvidado de un recuerdo difuso.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, siempre habían estado sus amigos para él pero inevitablemente de igual manera habían cambiado, él también había cambiado. Se preguntó qué dirían sus versiones más jóvenes, qué diría su versión joven y qué diría la de Yuta si los vieran en la actualidad.

Por un momento quiso volver a aquellos momentos en los cuales su mayor preocupación era poder comprar la nueva Shonen Jump primero que nadie, esos tiempos en los que el amor que tenía hacia Yuta todavía podía ser salvado y etiquetado en amor fraternal.

Era de noche cuando Yuta y Yuki habían entrado al baño de la habitación de Shun para cepillarse los dientes.

Yuki sentía que el sueño ya le estaba tirando para abajo los párpados, los cuales forzosamente intentaba mantener abiertos. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada y al día siguiente se levantarían a las siete para darse una ducha rápida y estar en el bus que los llevaría al parque a las ocho en punto. Yuki quería dormir hasta las dos de la tarde en realidad.

Se enjuagó la boca con abundante agua mientras Yuta se limpiaba el rostro.

— ¿Estás muy cansado?—le preguntó Yuta mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla.

—No ta…ta—estornudó a un costado, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nariz.

—Salud—dijo Yuta, mirándolo con atención.

—Gracias—dijo Yuki con una voz que le pareció demasiado nasal.

Después tomó un poco de papel higiénico, con el cual se sonó la nariz. Cuando terminó, lo arrojó al cesto que había a un costado del lavabo.

—No estoy _tan_ cansado—mintió sin saber exactamente por qué mentía. Tal vez mentir ya se había vuelto un hábito.

Salieron del baño, encontrándose con que el cuarto estaba a oscuras y sus amigos ya estaban en las bolsas de dormir, a excepción de Shun que dormía en su cama.

La habitación era larga pero no ancha, así que las bolsas de dormir estaban acomodadas en una fila, todas las cabezas junto a la cama de Shun y los pies casi tocando el escritorio que estaba del otro lado. De izquierda a derecha la fila constaba de Yuta en primer lugar, luego Chizuru y Kaname y por último él.

Esa noche no podría dormir con Yuta.

Se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir junto al pelinegro, el cual estaba tratando de explicarle la película que habían visto al rubio, aunque era casi un caso perdido. Miró al techo en silencio, preguntándose si Yuta también quería que durmieran juntos.

En parte sintió que sí, porque siempre que se despertaban era Yuta quien estaba en una cama que no le correspondía, y Yuki ni siquiera una vez se había permitido hacer lo mismo. No se lo permitía por su propio bien, ya que disfrutaba demasiado la cercanía de Yuta y le dolía demasiado perderla, pero tampoco era como si se negase.

Las pocas veces que había sido el primero en despertarse, el calor de los brazos de Yuta y su cara dormida eran algo que le llenaba el pecho de un sentimiento cálido pero doloroso. Era en esas ocasiones en las que pensaba que tal vez podría rozar sus labios con los de Yuta antes de que se despertase y lo notara; eran esas veces en las que acercaba su rostro al contrario, cerraba los ojos y sentía a su corazón latir como nunca y el calor arder en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, Yuki nunca se había atrevido a besar a Yuta.

Todavía no entendía por qué Yuta seguía yendo a su cama si tenía la suya. Yuta le había dicho que lo hacía inconsciente, pero una vez Yuki había fingido estar dormido y había visto claramente que los ojos de Yuta estaban abiertos. Yuki no sabía qué era lo que pensaba Yuta, y había llegado a un punto en el que ni sabía qué debería pensar el mismo.

Cerró los ojos, recordándose que así era cómo había dormido durante toda su vida y podría soportarlo una noche más. Yuki se dijo que esa costumbre que últimamente se había formado no era buena y que debía deshacerse de ella, que aunque durmiera con Yuta todos los días eso algún día se terminaría. Sus propios pensamientos eran los que más daño le hacían, siempre era igual.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz una vez, dos, tres veces y estornudó sonoramente. Se frotó la parte de debajo de la nariz con el dedo índice, sintiendo que la zona estaba irritada.

—Yuki, estoy seguro de que todos tus gérmenes ahora mismo están cerca de _mi_ aire—le dijo Kaname.

—Respira profundo y disfruta—contestó Yuki mientras se daba media vuelta y se tapaba hasta arriba con su bolsa de dormir.

Escuchó a Kaname chasquear la lengua, luego sintió un golpe en su hombro. No estaba de humor para seguir con la tonta discusión, así que lo ignoró y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Yuki?—esta vez fue la aterciopelada voz de Yuta la que se escuchó.

Afirmó con un gemido que fue lo suficientemente alto para que los cuatro lo escucharan pero no con la suficiente viveza como para hacer que lo que decía pareciera convincente.

Mientras Shun le preguntaba si realmente se sentía bien, Yuki se concentró en escuchar el sonido de unas sábanas moverse, unas pisadas acercándose y el peso que se formó sobre su cuerpo tapado.

Las manos de Yuta le quitaron la tela del rostro, dejándolo al descubierto. Yuki lo observó un segundo y al siguiente abrió sus ojos en anonadamiento, sintiendo los labios de Yuta contra su frente. No pudo evitar sentir un revoltijo de emociones en el estómago mientras el calor subía a sus mejillas y notaba que Yuta estaba inclinado sobre él, con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus manos sosteniendo las sábanas y sus labios contra su frente.

Era como un beso. Yuta nunca había besado a Yuki. Cerró sus manos en puños por el nerviosismo, pero no se movió. Quería aprovechar de la mayor manera ese momento que parecía volverse infinito. Sentía la piel que Yuta estaba tocando arder con un calor anormal que nunca antes había sentido. La nariz de Yuki podía distinguir vagamente el olor de Yuta a la distancia y el calor de su cuerpo que estaba apoyado sobre el suyo. Era más que un abrazo, pero Yuki sabía muy bien que era mucho menos que un beso en los labios.

—Creo que te estás enfermando—dijo Yuta luego de alejar su rostro de Yuki.

Yuki se quedó sin palabras, apenas pudiendo darle sentido a lo que Yuta le estaba diciendo. Su cara entera estaba ardiendo, pero Yuki dudaba francamente que fuera por estar enfermo. Igualmente no dijo nada.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo su boca increíblemente seca, la abrió para hablar y luego la cerró, sintiéndose un idiota.

—Tal vez—fue lo único que pudo decir con una voz demasiado ronca.

Yuta le sonrió y Yuki se preguntó qué cara tenía en ese momento. Relajó sus ojos, notando que habían estado más abiertos de lo normal todo ese tiempo, sintió a su corazón latir en sus orejas mientras Yuta se paraba y caminaba hasta el baño.

Los latidos de su corazón no se calmaron ni siquiera cuando Yuta ya no estaba. Mantuvo su vista clavada en el techo, observando a la nada y repitiéndose la escena mentalmente una vez más. Todavía podía sentirla vívida junto al calor de su frente que era acompañado de un cosquilleo.

— ¿Te sientes enfermo?—preguntó Kaname, extrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Yuki volvió a la realidad diciéndose que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que para cualquiera hubiese sido común. Trató de recuperar la compostura al tiempo que se acomodaba con las sábanas por sobre la nariz y por debajo de los ojos, no quería que nadie notara el calor de su rostro.

—Tal vez un poco, solamente un poco—mintió, porque aunque tal vez tenía un pequeño resfrío, no se sentía mal por razones médicas.

Kaname frunció el ceño notoriamente, Yuki le contestó la mirada apaciblemente, mirándolo de soslayo. Los ojos del pelinegro parecían estar escrutando los suyos de una manera tan intensa que Yuki pensó que tal vez Kaname creía que en sus ojos podría encontrar algo que no hubiese sido dicho. O tal vez lo miraba así porque no tenía los lentes puestos.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—inquirió Yuki arqueando una ceja.

—Pues está roja—esta vez fue Shun quien habló, el cual se había sentado y desde la altura que le brindaba su cama lo observaba a Yuki.

—Hasta las orejas están rojas—comentó Chizuru, el cual también se había sentado.

Se sintió muy avergonzado, como si fuese posible que de alguna manera alguno de sus amigos pudieran llegar a pensar que era por Yuta. Aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que nadie notaría las verdaderas razones de su sonrojo, seguía sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse sonrojado. Él no se sonrojaba, y si lo hacía solamente Yuta era capaz de notarlo.

No podía imaginar el color de su rostro en ese momento, y agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas y Kaname, el más próximo a él, tuviera muy mala visión

— ¿Será fiebre?—preguntó en voz alta, como si en verdad estuviese considerando la posibilidad.

Seguramente Kaname y Chizuru estaban pensando en lo inconveniente que era que se enfermase justo un día antes de ir al parque de diversiones y que seguramente eso arruinaría los planes tan bien previstos. Shun, por su parte, seguramente estaba preocupado en exceso por lo que solamente era un resfriado.

Y Yuta ya había traído una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

—Ten—le dijo su gemelo a Yuki, extendiendo su mano derecha que tenía un vaso de agua y dándole una pastilla blanca con la izquierda.

A pesar de que normalmente se quejaría, esa vez se guardó las negativas para él mismo y le hizo caso a su hermano mayor. Tragó la pastilla con ayuda del agua, aunque estaba seguro de que no la necesitaba, y después le devolvió el vaso vacío a Yuta.

—Déjame que lleve eso, Yuta-kun—se apresuró Shun, tomando el vaso de agua, y se fue al baño.

Seguramente creía que no había hecho bien su trabajo de anfitrión, pensó Yuki mientras lo observaba alejarse. Un segundo después miró a Yuta, el cual se habían sentado a su lado. Sintió la mano de Yuta posarse contra su frente con suavidad mientras éste lo miraba a los ojos.

Yuta frunció el ceño.

—Creo que la fiebre bajó—susurró pensativamente.

— ¿Eh? Ninguna pastilla tiene causa efecto tan rápidamente—dijo Kaname sacando la mano de Yuta y poniendo su mano en la frente de Yuki.

Yuki se quedó tieso en su lugar, sin sentirse incomodado en realidad. Lo estaban tratando como un paciente al cual trataban de descubrirle la enfermedad para tratarla.

—Yo no me sentía afiebrado—dijo Yuki.

—Tal vez no lo estaba—comentó Shun, saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a su cama.

—Pero estaba rojo—contestó Kaname—. Muy rojo—agregó al tiempo que sacaba su mano de la frente de Yuki.

—Rojo hasta las orejas—comentó Chizuru en una voz adormilada.

Los cuatro centraron su vista en el rubio. Era extraño que Chizuru estuviese tan callado, mucho más extraño que fuese el primero en tener sueño.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—esta vez fue Yuki el que hizo esa pregunta.

Chizuru, que antes había estado de espaldas a ellos, se dio media vuelta y los miró. Sus ojos estaban casi pegados por el cansancio y su voz sonaba demasiado suave como para ser suya.

—Es que mañana nos vamos a despertar temprano y...—interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo para bostezar a boca totalmente abierta—y si nos dormimos demasiado tarde estaremos cansados y no sería lo mismo… Sería mejor… que… nos…

Antes de terminar la frase, Chizuru ya estaba dormido.

—Un primate sin salvación—comentó Kaname un segundo después, quitándole importancia—pero tiene razón—agregó mientras que se acomodaba en su bolsa de dormir.

— ¿Por qué nos vamos a despertar temprano?—inquirió Shun.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio estático en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Chizuru había hablado de más. Si hubiese estado despierto, seguramente Kaname hubiese empezado a golpearlo y decirle que era subnormal, sin embargo, una vez dormido, era mejor no despertar a Chizuru.

—Sorpresa—dijo Yuta, tratando de camuflar de alguna manera lo que el rubio había dicho.

— ¿Sorpresa?—inquirió Shun crédulamente.

Yuta asintió.

—Y una muy buena, pero es sorpresa.

Shun trató de contener una sonrisa que resultó siendo demasiado obvia. El pelirrosa asintió un par de veces y después apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Voy a intentar dormir, así ya es la mañana más rápido—dijo Shun, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y con una sonrisa tranquila expresaba esas palabras.

—Buenas noches—le dijeron los tres al unísono, sintiendo alivio por haber podido salir de ese embrollo sin ningún esfuerzo mayor.

—Yo también me dormiré—anunció Kaname en voz extremadamente baja—, así que hagan lo mismo y no molesten.

Yuki no le contestó a Kaname solamente porque no tenía muchas ganas de seguir charlando a esas horas, seguramente Yuta pensó lo mismo porque tampoco contestó.

Antes se había sentido muy cansado, pero luego de haber recibido un beso de Yuta, aunque fuese de una manera inusual, lo último que tenía era deseos de dormir. Aun así, sabía que era verdad lo que había dicho Chizuru, a pesar de no haber podido terminar de decirlo, y si no se iban a dormir pronto, pagarían las consecuencias ese mismo día a las siete de la mañana.

—Son las dos y media—susurró Yuta, mirando el reloj que Yuki tenía a sus espaldas.

—Cuatro horas y media para dormir—dijo Kaname, el cual ya se había acurrucado y cerrado los ojos.

Yuki imitó a Kaname, ahorrándose una broma acerca de que su inteligencia no era igual si no usaba sus lentes. Se acurrucó entre el calor que le brindaba su bolsa de dormir y cerró los ojos, tratando de no prestarle atención al hecho de que Yuta seguía ahí sentado junto a él.

—Buenas noches—susurró Yuta mientras apenas le rozaba los cabellos, no como solía hacer normalmente.

Seguramente era la presencia de Kaname la que no le permitía a Yuta acariciarle el cabello con la delicadeza y suavidad de siempre. Aunque mantener una distancia razonable de Yuta era algo que hace bastante tiempo estaba intentando, Yuki sentía una necesidad que cosquilleaba en su interior cada vez que tenía cerca a Yuta y no podía acercarse de la manera deseada.

A veces era una necesidad que era casi imposible de controlar, otras veces era un dolor en el pecho mezclado con un manojo de sentimientos encontrados. A veces sentía la necesidad de alejar a Yuta cuando éste se le acercaba demasiado, y otras veces quería acercarlo porque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Lo que sentía era algo que ni él mismo comprendía.

Una parte de su consciencia se preguntaba por qué no eran los mismos cuando estaban solos. Si lo que hacían estaba bien, entonces no había ninguna razón para esconderlo. Si dormir juntos, acariciarse el cabello y ser, de alguna peculiar manera, tan íntimos era algo que no le pesaba en la consciencia a Yuta, entonces no tendría por qué dejar de hacerlo cuando había gente presente.

Era verdad que Yuki sí se sentía culpable al acercarse de esa manera a Yuta (ya que para él esa cercanía tenía un significado distinto), pero no entendía qué pasaba por la mente de Yuta, que ahora parecía cambiar sus actitudes. Debía admitir que sería algo bochornoso que otras personas supieran de la cercanía infantil que tenían, pero Yuta nunca había sido del tipo de persona a las que le importaba qué pensaba el resto, y Yuki tampoco.

—Buenas noches—susurró Yuki en contestación, al tiempo que observaba a Yuta parándose y yendo a su propio lugar de descanso.

El cuarto quedó sumido en silencio mientras que Yuki observaba el techo. No tenía ganas de dormir, aunque ya sabía que lo lamentaría a la mañana siguiente.

El silencio sepulcral le hizo recordar esos momentos de su niñez en los que iba a jardín y a la hora de la siesta los cuatro (ya que Chizuru todavía vivía en Alemania) se recostaban uno junto al otro. Todavía en ese entonces no soportaba dormir si no era al lado de su gemelo, no _podía_ dormir si Yuta no estaba a su lado.

Últimamente había estado dormitando con la certeza de que Yuta en medio de la madrugada se agregaría a su cama, pero sabía que esta noche no sería igual.

Cerró los ojos con un anhelo en medio del pecho. La oscuridad total y el tictac del reloj no eran buenos somníferos, pero aun así tendría que conformarse con ellos. Comenzó a contar ovejas imaginarias, tratando de no desviar su mente hacia otros temas. Poco a poco empezó a sentir a su mente despejarse, pensando en la nada, y su propia respiración profundizarse a un ritmo calmo y relajado. El calor que le brindaba su bolsa de dormir era reconfortante pero no suficiente, sentía que algo faltaba para que pudiese dormir en paz.

En algún momento se durmió, más por el cansancio físico que por la relajación de su cuerpo. Fue un dormitar plácido y cálido que relajó su cuerpo entero.

Había veces en las que lamentaba dormir durante las noches porque no era capaz de disfrutar en su plenitud de la cercanía de Yuta. El calor, el abrazo, el aroma eran lo primero que embriagan a Yuki cada vez que despertaba antes que Yuta.

La mañana del cuatro de mayo no fue muy diferente.

Empezó igual que todas las mañanas, solamente que la ubicación era distinta. Yuki estaba seguro de haberse dormido en su propia bolsa de dormir, y no recordaba haber pasado a la contraria. Aun así, cuando se despertó estaba junto a Yuta, durmiendo junto a Yuta en la bolsa de dormir de Yuta.

Lo primero que notó fue el olor de los cabellos que rozaban contra su nariz, después se percató del calor que la respiración de Yuta le causaba contra su pecho, por último percibió el calor de los brazos que lo rodeaban débilmente.

Yuki se apartó un poco, solamente un poco, para poder ver el rostro dormido de Yuta. Los ojos estaban cerrados, la boca levemente abierta, los cabellos caían a un lado de manera que cualquiera habría confundido a Yuta con Yuki. Sin embargo, Yuki sabía que era imposible que el llegase a ser tan perfecto como Yuta era.

La bella expresión de paz fue más de lo que podía soportar, así que, sin siquiera pensarlo, por segunda vez, con delicadeza dejó que Yuta escondiera el rostro en su pecho. Yuki se permitió relajarse, hundiendo su nariz en la mata de cabello, aspirando el tortuoso aroma profundamente. Se abrazó a Yuta con suavidad, sintiendo el calor entre ellos crecer mientras que su propios latidos se aceleraban un poco. Ambos estaban metidos en la bolsa de dormir azul de Yuta, apretados uno contra el otro.

Seguramente todavía era muy temprano, pensó Yuki, ya que todavía no había escuchado pitar a la alarma despertadora.

No le importó que tal vez sus amigos pudieran verlos y burlarse (más de él por haber sido quien había ido a la cama de Yuta), sino que se dijo que valdría la pena soportar eso si su premio era poder abrazar a Yuta aunque fuese unos minutos más.

Se acopló aun más al cuerpo contrario, tocó el cabello de Yuta con su mano izquierda suavemente, deleitándose con la suavidad de cada hebra. Pocas veces se despertaba antes que Yuta así que no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía frente a sus narices.

El calor en su pecho aumentó, no tanto por la respiración de su hermano como por la propia calidez que le generaba la sensación de poder abrazar a Yuta. Muchas veces ya se habían abrazado, también muchas veces se habían despertado de esa manera, pero sin importar qué hiciese Yuki no podía evitar disfrutar cada pequeño momento de cercanía que la vida le permitía tener antes de que sus caminos inevitablemente se separaran.

Cada sensación que Yuta le causaba era acompañada por un punzante dolor que provenía del recodo más alejado de su consciencia y se albergaba justo en medio de su pecho; era el resultado de una débil pero audible voz que le decía que en algún momento perdería a Yuta y sería para siempre. Aunque siempre podía intentar ignorar esa inquietud con los sentimientos cálidos de cada latido de su corazón, esa voz seguía allí, repitiéndole incesablemente lo mismo.

_"Yuta nunca te va a querer de la misma manera que tú lo quieres a él"._

Odiaba la parte de él que siempre era pesimista y no podía simplemente olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de lo poco que le quedaba de este momento, de este último año de escuela secundaria, de este Yuta que todavía estaba a su lado. El próximo año todo esto sería su pasado…

Los brazos alrededor de su cintura aplicaron más fuerza que la anterior, la cual había sido la debilidad de un dormido. Yuta parecía haberse despertado.

Yuki volvió a la realidad por ese movimiento, abandonando esas cavilaciones tan deprimentes que siempre terminaban poseyendo su mente cada vez que no tenía nada en lo que enfocar su atención. Se concentró en relajar su expresión de la mejor manera posible, quería parecer dormido.

Yuta respiró profundamente al tiempo que hundía su rostro aun más en el pecho de Yuki. Yuki se mordió la lengua para que ningún sonido escapara de su boca. Yuta suspiró.

Luego de esto último, las manos se alejaron y el rostro también, dejando a Yuki haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar que en realidad estaba consciente. Yuta acomodó a Yuki en la cama con delicadeza, no queriendo despertarlo de su supuesto dormitar. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo Yuta se sentaba. El menor de los gemelos entreabrió los ojos con la esperanza de que Yuta no estuviese mirándolo.

Yuki vio a Yuta desperezándose, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y arqueando su espalda hacia adelante. Su hermano mayor bostezó casi insonoramente con los ojos cerrados.

Yuki no se molestó en cerrar los ojos, ni siquiera cuando Yuta terminó lo que estaba haciendo y lo observó con ambos ojos marrones.

—Buen día—lo saludó Yuta con una sonrisa que inyectó calidez directamente en el corazón de Yuki.

Ver una sonrisa sincera de Yuta era algo que tan pocos podían disfrutar…

—Buen día—contestó Yuki, sintiendo que su voz había sonado demasiado distraída, como si todavía estuviese pensando en otra cosa que no fuese el presente.

Sus ojos, que hasta el momento no se habían molestado en abrirse por completo, sintieron una punzada de dolor cuando Yuki intentó abrirlos plenamente. Volvió a entornarlos, sintiendo que ver era forzoso e incómodo. Pudo sentir una leve molestia en la frente, dentro, como un dolor de cabeza que solamente sucedía cuando intentaba abrir los ojos.

Intentó sentarse, se apoyó sobre sus codos y lentamente se impulsó hacia arriba. El dolor de cabeza volvió cuando intentó abrir sus ojos y la debilidad que sintió en sus brazos hizo que se cayera de espaldas sobre la bolsa de dormir.

— ¿Estás bien, Yuki?—inquirió Yuta.

Yuki no abrió los ojos para mirarlo solamente porque eso parecía ser un esfuerzo mayor. Sintió el mareo cruzarle la cabeza mientras que sentía que no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para hacer nada. Tener los ojos cerrados deshizo el dolor de cabeza, pero los resquicios del esfuerzo fallido que había hecho para sentarse todavía seguían afectando al resto de su cuerpo.

Recordaba esa sensación y sabía muy bien qué significaba. El dolor de cabeza al abrir los ojos y la debilidad en el cuerpo siempre eran síntomas presentes cuando Yuki estaba… enfermo.

Relajó su cuerpo, rindiéndose, mientras una y otra vez la misma palabra se repetía en su cabeza.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota._

¿Justo ese día debía enfermarse? En realidad, ni siquiera le había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza, aunque sus amigos lo habían sospechado. ¡Solamente había estornudado un par de veces! ¡Y su cara había estado roja por Yuta, no por ninguna otra razón!

Tal vez fingir que estaba bien sería lo más adecuado a la situación, aunque no fuese lo más conveniente. Ya habían comprado las entradas para el parque y, principalmente, irían para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shun. Los padres de los gemelos habían ido a la casa de sus propios padres, como solían hacer dos veces por mes. Como no había nadie para cuidarlo, Yuki estaba seguro de que Yuta sentiría la obligación de hacerlo él mismo. Sería demasiado problemático admitir que se sentía mal.

Trató de erguirse nuevamente. Sintió a la gravedad intentando tirarlo hacia el suelo, pero hizo lo posible para ir contra ella y, finalmente, sentarse al lado de su gemelo. Sintió al mundo darle vueltas y los ojos pesarle. La luz repentinamente era demasiado brillante y abrumadora, mientras que su estómago que antes había sentido mariposas ahora parecía haberlas vuelto una mezcla extraña de acidez.

Sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, lo cual no tendría ningún efecto dramático por estar tan cerca del suelo. Se aferró al brazo de su hermano con ambas manos. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Yuta y respiró hondo, sintiendo que hasta el aire era nauseabundo. Su boca se sentía seca y amarga; sus ojos, irritados y cansados.

¿Por qué cuando estuvo abrazando a Yuta no se sentía tan mal?

— ¿Yuki?—la sedosa voz de su hermano retumbó en sus oídos de manera desagradable, como si Yuta le hubiese gritado con todas sus fuerzas, en lugar de haberle hablado con suavidad.

Iba a ser muy difícil fingir estar bien, sintiéndose _tan_ mal.

La mano de Yuta se posó en el cachete de Yuki. Yuki no se movió de donde estaba, más que nada guiado por el presentimiento de que si despegaba su frente del hombro de Yuta, no podría mantener el equilibro.

—Estás ardiendo—le dijo Yuta.

Eso solamente confirmó aun más el pensamiento de Yuki… Alguien no iba a ir al parque de diversiones.

—Sólo un poco—respondió Yuki, tratando de quitarle importancia—. Creo que sería mejor que vaya a casa—sugirió, excluyendo a Yuta desde el principio.

Yuta no pareció conforme con eso.

—No tendrías que quedarte solo, estás enfermo.

Parecía preocupado.

—No me siento muy mal, solamente mareado—mintió Yuki, tratando de aligerar la situación. Si él finalmente no podría ir con Shun, por lo menos Yuta no podía restarse también.

Yuta siempre retaba a Yuki cuando se enfermaba, diciéndole que en el fondo era culpa suya por no ser cuidadoso; sin embargo, como no había nadie más para cuidar de él, Yuki sabía que Yuta finamente insistiría en hacerlo él mismo. Ya era malo que todos los amigos de Shun no pudieran estar en la salida, así que peor sería que por su culpa otro más tuviese que borrarse del plan. Además Yuki estaba seguro de que Yuta en el fondo no quería quedarse con él y no quería que Yuta se viese obligado a hacer algo que no quería por su causa.

Y, claro, si dos personas se restaban, Kaname le cortaría la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro?—preguntó Yuta, y Yuki sintió a esa mirada fija arderle en la nuca.

—Seguro.

Le había mentido tanto a Yuta que una mentira más ya no hacía mucha diferencia.

Yuta suspiró, Yuki hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantar la mirada y mirar los ojos de su gemelo durante un segundo. Cuando vio la mirada intranquila de Yuta, Yuki supo que todavía no había logrado convencerlo del todo.

—No me siento mal. Cuando llegues a casa, seguramente ya estaré bien—musitó Yuki sin tener la certeza de si sería verdad.

—No leas manga, eso solamente te va a cansar más. Duerme solamente—le dijo Yuta—. Y si llegas a sentirte muy mal, llámame. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—dijo automáticamente, sin estar completamente seguro de si podría abstenerse a leer manga.

—Mamá va a matarme si se entera de esto—dijo Yuta en voz alta, más hablándose a sí mismo que a Yuki.

—Pero no se va a enterar—musitó Yuki—. Deberías relajarte. Espirar e inspirar…

—Todavía sigo creyendo que no me harás caso y no dormirás…

—Ya te lo he prometido, ¿verdad?—dijo Yuki con una chispa de desafío en los ojos que claramente Yuta pudo percibir.

Yuta lo miró con curiosidad en los ojos, luego su mirada se ablandó.

—Tú ganas—se rindió Yuta al tiempo que abrazaba el cuello de Yuki.

El corazón de Yuki dio un respingo y sus manos se aferraron con duda a la espalda de Yuta.

Había veces en las que no entendía qué pasaba por la mente de su hermano. Ni por qué repentinamente lo abrazaba, o por qué todas las noches iba a su cama, o por qué había veces en las que en los ojos de Yuta encontraba algo similar a la propia intensidad que él tenía al mirarlo.

—Tórtolos—como siempre, la voz socarrona del amigo pelinegro fue lo que arruinó el momento.

Yuki, que había estado de espaldas a los demás cuerpos durmientes, dobló su cabeza dificultosamente para ver a Kaname mirándolos desde la comodidad de la abrigada bolsa de dormir en la que todavía estaba dentro.

—Ustedes dos algún día me hablaran de una retorcida relación que esconden de la luz de la humanidad cada vez que están solos.

Cuando Kaname hacía ese tipo de comentarios, Yuki no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente _incómodo_. Era como si, de alguna manera, el pelinegro insinuara a boca abierta esa relación que le encantaría tener con Yuta.

—Como la que tú tienes con Hisako-chan, ¿verdad?—contestó Yuki—, aunque no creo que Yuta y yo podamos llegar a _tanto_.

El pelinegro se puso rojo al instante. Hablar de esa chica era como jugar al tiro al blanco y acertar con precisión en el punto justo que lograría alterar a Kaname. Si Yuki sentía que la conversación se estaba yendo de riendas, mencionaría ese nombre para callar a Kaname.

Las manos de Yuki se despegaron de la espalda de su hermano lentamente, apoyándose a sus propios costados para poder mantenerse firme, ya que todavía sentía al mareo hacer estragos con su cabeza. Dejó de mirar al pelinegro que parecía estar a punto de volverse un volcán en erupción y observó a su hermano en su lugar. Esperó a que Yuta deshiciera el abrazo, pero no lo hizo. Aunque la fuerza que esos brazos hacían sobre su cuerpo era menor, Yuta todavía seguía con sus manos unidas detrás de la nuca de Yuki.

—No le hagas caso—dijo Yuta, tratando de calmar a Kaname—. La relación que tienes con Hisako nunca va a ser tan apasionada como la que yo tengo con Yuki.

Ese comentario solamente logró que el pelinegro se viera aun más incómodo, así que Yuki concluyó que la intención de Yuta había sido seguirle el juego y molestar un poco a Kaname. Aunque, hablar acerca de una imaginaria relación apasionada entre Yuta y él, creía que lo ponía más incómodo a él mismo que a Kaname.

— ¡Ni siquiera han dado su primer beso—se defendió Kaname—y están hablando de una relación apasionada!

— ¿Y tú lo has dado?—inquirió Yuta y, sin esperar una respuesta, agregó—: Oh, Kaname, cómo has crecido.

— ¡Cállate! No trates de desviar la conversación.

—Pero Yuki y yo ya nos hemos besado.

Yuki sintió a su corazón escapársele un latido cuando esa idea se cruzó por su mente. Aunque fuese mentira, que los labios de Yuta lo dijeran hacía que todo sonara especial.

—Qué asco—dijo Kaname achicando los ojos y arrugando la nariz en un gesto de desagrado que los tres sabían que era fingido, ya que Kaname no tenía ninguna negativa hacia el estilo de vida de nadie.

Hubieran seguido charlando si no hubiese sonado en ese momento la alarma del celular de Kaname.

Los tres se habían sorprendido por el estridente sonido que tanto había contrarrestado a los susurros con los que habían estado hablando. Rápidamente, Kaname tomó su celular que yacía a un costado de su almohada y lo apagó.

—Bueno—dijo, sentándose con una energía que era más característica de Chizuru que de cualquier otro—, preparémonos rápido. Igualmente, como la estación de buses no queda lejos, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—Ah—musitó Yuta, recordando—, Yuki se siente enfermo, así que lo acompañaré a casa y después volveré antes de que salgan.

Esta vez Yuta sí removió sus brazos de los hombros de Yuki y se puso de pie. Yuki sintió que repentinamente la energía se escapaba de su cuerpo a la velocidad de un suspiro, así que se dejó caer de espaldas, cabeza contra almohada.

— ¿Ah? ¿Es en serio?—inquirió Kaname, sin recibir respuesta alguna—. YUKI, ¿ME HICISTE GASTAR EL DINERO PARA NADA?

Ignorando la vociferación del pelinegro (la cual estaba despertando a Shun, aunque no a Chizuru), Yuki se concentró en mantener dolor de cabeza lo más controlado posible.

Yuta lo miró desde arriba, Yuki sintió que la distancia era demasiada. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Yuta se agachó justo al lado del cuerpo de Yuki, lo tomó de los hombros y lo volvió a sentar, con la casi inútil ayuda del propio esfuerzo de Yuki.

—Vamos al baño—dijo Yuta, ignorando a Kaname también—. Nos cambiaremos de ropa y te llevaré a casa

Yuki asintió. Le gustaba ser mimado por Yuta; que Yuta lo cuidara y se preocupara por él; que Yuta fuera tierno con él, aunque fuese solamente por estar enfermo.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por pararse, recordando que tenía una mentira que mantener: debía hacer lo posible para que su enfermedad pareciera solamente un leve catarro. Yuta lo ayudó, dejando que Yuki se sostuviera en su hombro izquierdo y sosteniéndolo de la cintura con una mano.

—Me pregunto si nos devolverán el dinero…—inquirió Kaname en voz alta.

La voz de Shun sonó después, pero Yuki tenía su mente demasiado nublada como para ponerse a analizar qué decía el pelirrosa.

No quería que Yuta se quedara con él. Sería egoísta para Shun y para Yuta también, porque Yuta definitivamente no quería quedarse con él y solamente se ofrecía por las consecuencias que tendría que sufrir si no lo hacía (la madre de los gemelos no sería muy benévola si se enteraba).

Tenía que sentirse mejor, tenía que forzarse a sentirse mejor.

Entraron en el baño lentamente, aunque ésa no había sido la intención de Yuki. Ambos se colocaron frente al espejo y Yuki se sostuvo del lavabo, soltando a Yuta. Sintió que ese esfuerzo era demasiado para él, ese presentimiento de que sus piernas le fallarían y se caería lo obligó a sostenerse con más fuerza de la cerámica blanca. Yuta lo observó con cautela, y solamente por esa mirada Yuki logró juntar la fuerza suficiente como para erguirse.

Cuando Yuta se fue, dejándolo solo en el baño, Yuki se miró en el espejo. No era como si le importara en realidad verse muy mal, sino que pensó que tal vez al elevar su mirada podría acopiar fuerzas, aunque fuese solamente un poco.

Vio a su propio rostro más blanco de lo normal y sus ojos demasiado caídos. Un leve rubor cruzaba sus mejillas y su nariz estaba brillosa. Vio en su rostro un semblante destruido mientras que su visión parecía enrejada por el cruce de sus pestañas.

Encendió el agua caliente, que siempre en la casa de Shun solía tardar en alcanzar la temperatura deseada, y al volver a elevar la mirada repentinamente sintió un dolor punzante en el punto medio de los ojos. Trató de disipar la notable mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos un segundo pues la luz ya era demasiado radiante, y colocó sus manos sobre sus párpados. Tomó un respiro profundo mientras que trataba de ignorar el mareo que le causó despegar ambas manos de su punto de apoyo.

¿Por qué cuando unos minutos antes había estado acostado con Yuta, no había notado ningún tipo de malestar? Yuki no creía en que, al estar con la persona amada, todos los dolores desaparecían; y él ya lo había comprobado ya que casi siempre, cuando estaba con Yuta, sentía la lastimadura profunda en el medio del pecho carcomiéndolo.

En ese momento, Yuta volvió a entrar en el baño (sabía que era Yuta porque era imposible que lo confundiera con otra persona) y Yuki no se molestó en mirarlo porque sabía que, al hacerlo, lo único que ganaría sería otro punzante dolor de cabeza. Como el agua ya se había entibiado, luego de que Yuki experimentara mezclándola con la fría, Yuki bajó su cabeza lentamente y con ambas manos se echó abundantes cantidades de agua en el rostro, una y otra vez, más para despejarse que para cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?—escuchó a la voz de Yuta preguntarle en una de esas tantas veces en las que sus ojos habían estado ahogados en el líquido tibio.

Dejó esa labor para responderle a su gemelo.

—Sí, no es nada—mintió al tiempo que con los ojos cerrados tanteaba la zona en la que siempre estaba colgada de un tubo una toalla blanca.

—Traje tu ropa—dijo Yuta y Yuki encontró la toalla justo en ese momento—. Es mejor que nos cambiemos juntos, así hacemos todo más rápido.

Si no hubiese tenido el rostro ahogado en la blanca felpa, tal vez hubiese sido posible que en el reflejo del espejo Yuta hubiese podido ver su expresión extrañada.

A Yuta no le gustaba que los dos estuvieran en el baño juntos, ya desde muy chicos había sido así. Ni bañarse juntos, ni cambiarse juntos. Mientras que Yuki era el insistente, Yuta era el reticente. Claro que, como tanto había cambiado en ese año que recién empezaba, tal vez era de esperarse que esa regla tácita de Yuta también fuese invalidada por el mismo Yuta.

Y Yuki no sabía qué pensar, porque él no había visto el cuerpo de Yuta ya hace mucho, y su vaga imagen del verano que ya había pasado cada vez era más borrosa. No quería que su imaginación empezase a volar hacia pensamientos incitantes, lo cual ya era una mala costumbre, y mucho menos que esos pensamientos tuviesen algún efecto sobre el estado de su cuerpo, como también era costumbre.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba confusa, el dolor de cabeza nublándole el pensamiento y el mareo haciendo que todo pareciese asqueroso. Tal vez gracias a eso podría permitirse cambiarse con Yuta sin muchas preocupaciones acerca de las consecuencias.

—Bueno—dijo, en un murmuro que pareció medio muerto.

Terminó de secarse el rostro en un segundo, y al otro ya estaba tomando su ropa de las manos de Yuta. Se mantuvo estático durante cinco segundos enteros, pensando si realmente era una buena idea cambiarse con Yuta, puesto que en su interior mezclado con las nauseas podía distinguir el nerviosismo que siempre se hacía presente cuando Yuta hacía algo inesperado.

Yuta no notó el atontamiento de Yuki ya que esos cinco segundos los había utilizado para tomar la ropa que había abandonado sobre una cajonera. Cuando ambos tuvieron sus prendas en mano se miraron, como si en verdad fuesen un espejo, como si ambos tuviesen la sensación de que había algo más bajo esa capa de fraternidad.

_Qué idiota_, se dijo a sí mismo Yuki mientras se daba media vuelta, ya que ver a Yuta tal vez era más de lo que su mente podía resistir. No era el hecho de ver a Yuta vistiendo solamente una prenda, ya que para eso tenía los recuerdos del verano; sino que era ver a Yuta quitándose la ropa, desvistiéndose, desnudándose.

Solamente las memorias de su niñez más temprana eran los resquicios de Yuta quitándose la ropa frente a él.

Dejó la ropa en el lavabo, importándole poco y nada si llegaba a mojarse por los restos de agua, y empezó a desvestirse: Empezó por la remera manga larga que había utilizado para dormir, dejándola tirada en el suelo; siguió con el pantalón y se detuvo cuando llegó el turno de los bóxers.

No se quitaría esa prenda con Yuta presente, aunque éste no estuviese mirándolo. Sabía que era un nerviosismo estúpido e injustificado, ya que era más que obvio que a Yuta no le interesaba ni mínimamente la idea de darse media vuelta para mirarlo, pero aun así sentía que no podía desnudarse enteramente con Yuta a un metro de distancia.

En esa pausa, lentamente Yuki dobló su cuello. Ignoró esa vocecita que le repetía que estaba mal espiar y se permitió observar la piel que hace varios meses no había podido ver.

Yuta recién estaba quitándose la remera, mostrando una espalda que se doblaba con el movimiento de cada músculo. Ya estando sin ella, Yuta dejó de moverse, mirando a la nada como si hubiese algo sumamente interesante mostrándose en la pared que estaba junto a la bañadera. Yuki tampoco se movió, algo extrañado por la detención de su gemelo, y se limitó a mirar la piel de los hombros, la columna vertebral y los omoplatos.

Se notaba que estaba enfermo, concluyó Yuki, ya que el nerviosismo y las mariposas en el estómago parecían estar tratando de luchar contra el mareo y las nauseas. En otra ocasión seguramente se habría perdido más en la vista, sin la borrosa y molesta visión. En parte le daba pena no poder ver con claridad el cuerpo con el que siempre soñaba, pero también sentía el alivio de saber que su atracción por Yuta no podría sufrir un descarrilamiento interno si él no era capaz de procesar enteramente lo que estaba observando.

Además, si pudiese presenciar con la mente y vista clara la escena de Yuta quitándose la ropa, sabía que no podría dejar de pensar en eso ni siquiera dormido.

Yuta tomó el elástico de su pantalón azul oscuro y se detuvo, como si repentinamente una ocurrencia inoportuna hubiese cruzado su línea de pensamiento. Yuki esperó, diciéndose que vería sólo eso y luego se dispondría a ponerse su propia ropa.

Entonces Yuta volteó la mirada.

Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Yuki nuevamente volvió a darle la espalda a su gemelo enteramente. No, no había sido demasiado rápido.

—No deberías espiar—dijo Yuta a modo de reprimenda.

Mover la cabeza tan rápido había hecho que el mundo le diera vueltas, dejándolo con una migraña demasiado molesta.

—No estaba espiando—mintió, sintiendo a su rostro enrojecer, y no por la fiebre—. Además somos hermanos, no es como si tuviese algo que ver.

Sintió que su respuesta había sido demasiado seria para la situación, pensando que en otra ocasión seguramente habría contestado con una broma. Bueno, podía atribuírselo a la enfermedad.

—Es verdad—escuchó a Yuta decir, pero su voz no sonaba en el volumen esperado, era como si Yuta…

Ante el pensamiento, Yuki volteó nuevamente la cabeza, encontrándose con que Yuta estaba de cara a él, ya vestido. Y Yuki seguía solamente en bóxers.

Sus mejillas se acaloraron incluso más, sintiendo que la mirada le quemaba todo el cuerpo, aunque estaba únicamente enfocada en sus ojos. No era porque le diera vergüenza estar en prendas menores ante nadie; era porque se trataba de Yuta, y era imposible estar tranquilo cuando Yuta lo miraba o le prestaba más atención de lo normal.

Y de la misma manera, la situación también era extraña para Yuta.

No había parecido una mala idea cuando se le cruzó por la mente, pero tampoco era como si le hubiese dado un largo tiempo de pensamiento. En ese momento, sinceramente, no había tenido ninguna mala intensión (y tampoco era como si tuviese una ahora).

Por un momento, Yuta había olvidado que sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia Yuki. Ya había pasado un tiempo, y aunque la sombra del pasado seguía ahí, Yuta por un segundo había pasado por alto el hecho de que él sí tenía algún tipo de problema hormonal hacia su hermano menor.

Cuando se miraron un segundo antes de empezar a cambiarse, y Yuta pensó en que tal vez era muy mala idea que ambos estuvieran desnudos en una misma habitación (considerando los sueños que había tenido y las veces que había visto a su gemelo con otros ojos), tuvo un presentimiento.

En alguna parte de su mente, en esa mirada que era igual a la suya pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo, Yuta creyó ver un sentimiento que no tendría que estar allí. Fue como si Yuki sintiese esa tensión que estaba escondida en lo más profundo del corazón de Yuta, como si Yuki también sintiese que había algo más que dos gemelos cambiándose de ropa.

Se había obligado a desechar la idea, porque era imposible que Yuki también sintiese esa ansiedad escondida.

Cuando, luego de una lucha interna consigo mismo, se dio media vuelta para mirar el cuerpo sobre el cual nunca tendría que posar su mirada, se encontró con alguien conocido. No era el Yuki de la normalidad, sino que era la imagen de ese Yuki que estaba en ropa interior y lo besaba apasionadamente sobre una cama.

Repentinamente le había parecido una terrible idea el faltarle el respeto a sus propios principios. No tendría que haberse permitido mirar, porque lo que vio no le ayudó mucho a su propia consciencia que todavía seguía cargando el peso de sus últimos actos.

En ese momento recordó que Yuki era hermoso, que el Yuki de su sueño también había sido hermoso pero el de la realidad era mil veces mejor. Era el original.

Aunque le había extrañado que los ojos de Yuki ya hubieran estado observándolo de antemano, más se preocupó por sus propios ojos, para que no se desviaran hacia ningún lugar que no tuviera que ser visto. No quería mirar los bóxers blancos idénticos a los de su guttsueño. Sin embargo, cuando Yuki se dio media vuelta bruscamente tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había estado mirando a escondidas a Yuta cambiándose, Yuta no pudo evitar por un segundo, solamente uno, mirar la tela blanca que cubría la única parte del cuerpo de su hermano que seguía cubierta.

Cuando Yuki nuevamente volteó a verlo, Yuta se obligó a subir los ojos a la altura de los contrarios, poniendo toda su concentración en mantenerlos fijos allí.

— ¿Podrías…?—inquirió Yuki, sin terminar la frase.

Como no entendió, Yuta preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Darte la vuelta. Yuta, date la vuelta—le ordenó Yuki con el mismo tono de voz quejumbroso que utilizaba cada vez que Yuta se burlaba de él.

_Oh._

Por un momento se había olvidado que se suponía que no tenía que mirar.

Se dio media vuelta, preguntándose cómo había olvidado algo tan básico y despidiéndose de esa imagen que nunca volvería ver (y era mejor para ambos que no la volviera a ver). Se concentró en analizar los zócalos azules que tenía el suelo del baño de Shun, siguiendo cada línea como si en realidad fuese entretenido y productivo. El sonido de la ropa deslizarse no le ayudaba a concentrarse pues se imaginaba cada movimiento, cada prenda deslizándose sobre la piel blanca y suave que Yuki tenía…

Frunció el ceño, sin comprender por qué estaba pensando en eso. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por su problema, porque hasta el momento todas sus frustraciones se habían basado en un sueño que al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser parte de su subconsciente adolescente. Pero ahora estaba pasando a un nuevo nivel.

Éste no era el subconsciente de Yuta, ni el Yuta de un sueño; era él, en la realidad, con un deseo real de ver y tocar la piel de Yuki aunque fuese solamente un poco.

Se rindió por última vez ante la tentación y se permitió ver lo más disimuladamente posible cómo Yuki se colocaba una remera roja sobre el cuerpo, ocultando la última porción de piel prohibida que había quedado a la vista. El rubor que Yuta sintió en las mejillas, no supo de qué manera identificarlo; tal vez era la vergüenza que sentía hacia sí mismo, o tal vez era producto del calor que en su pecho parecía hacer a su corazón latir más rápido.

Yuta no se entendía.

Cuando Yuki volteó a verlo, Yuta sintió a su corazón latir en nerviosismo, como si hubiese sido descubierto haciendo algo que no tendría que haber hecho. Eso le pareció estúpido, porque era común de hermanos cambiarse juntos y no pensar en nada profundo ni albergar ningún sentimiento escondido.

Eran ellos los del problema. No; era él el del problema.

Él había tenido el sueño húmedo con Yuki y él se había tocado pensando en Yuki y él en ese momento se había sentido tentado por el cuerpo de Yuki. Solamente él. Yuki ya estaba enamorado de alguien más que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos, y así tenía que ser. Por un segundo sintió el remordimiento por sus acciones y pensamientos caer sobre él con todo su peso, el arrepentimiento ardiéndole en medio del pecho, todo lo que había hecho y no tendría que haber hecho.

Yuta estaba confundido, pero si había algo que sí sabía, era que no le gustaba su hermano de _esa_ manera. Él no estaba enamorado de Yuki. Eran las hormonas, nada más… Sí, tenía que ser eso, no podía ser nada más. Ya antes se lo había dicho y se lo volvería a repetir: era adolescente y las hormonas lo estaban afectando.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, fue Yuki quien apartó la vista, observando en el suelo las prendas que había arrojado.

—Tú, ve con Shun—musitó Yuta, recordándose que Yuki estaba enfermo—, yo levantaré esto.

Yuki asintió y se fue así sin más. Yuta se agachó para tomar las ropas junto a las suyas.

Concentró sus pensamientos en la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente después de su gemelo: era una pena que las entradas de ambos se perdieran

Aunque le había dicho a Yuki que no se quedaría a cuidarlo, era una mentira y sí lo haría. Por alguna razón, creía que disfrutaría más estar con Yuki dormido en su habitación que estar con sus amigos en un parque de diversiones. En su fuero interno comenzó a preguntarse por qué repentinamente había ese cambio en su interior ya que mayormente cada vez que Yuki se enfermaba, él se la pasaba más tiempo reprendiéndolo que cuidándolo…

Tomó todas las ropas del suelo, escuchando a Shun preguntándole a Yuki cómo se sentía. No sabía por qué pero realmente tenía una urgencia de irse a casa, de llevarse a Yuki a casa con él. Seguramente su gemelo se negaría a que Yuta tampoco fuese al parque de diversiones con los chicos, pero Yuta podía rebatir eso diciéndole que su salud era más importante y que de todas maneras prefería quedarse a su lado. Se imaginó que a Yuki le gustaría que dijese eso, ya que a Yuki siempre parecía gustarle que Yuta dijera ese tipo de cosas (como cuando admitió que sentía un poco de celos al ver a Yuki con chicas cerca).

Salió del baño y se dirigió al lugar donde juntos habían dormido Yuki y él. A un costado yacían sus mochilas (la roja de Yuki y la azul suya), así que las tomó y las colocó sobre la bolsa de dormir, en la cual se sentó. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras escuchaba la conversación que Yuki y Shun tenían.

— ¿Ayer te sentías mal?—inquirió Shun con tono preocupado.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados sobre la cama al estilo indio, mientras que Kaname había entrado al baño y Chizuru seguía con los ojos cerrados. Todavía era temprano, siete y media para ser exactos, y no había necesidad de apresurarse.

Era verdad que Yuki había estornudado unas cuantas veces el día anterior, pero a Yuta nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que Yuki, de hecho, fuese a enfermarse seriamente. De haber sido así, le habría dado otro tipo de medicamento en lugar del que había encontrado para la constipación en una de las alacenas de Shun, le habría hecho tomar ese medicamente de color verde que su mamá siempre le daba cuando tenía fiebre…

Recordando que tenía ese medicamente guardado, abrió un bolsillo de su mochila para sacarlo.

—Ayer no me sentía mal…—masculló Yuki, como si hablar ya fuese demasiada molestia—. Tengo… sueño—agregó y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Shun.

Yuta lo miró cautelosamente, como si hasta ese insignificante gesto le molestara, y volvió su vista a la mochila donde estaba buscando las pastillas que su madre le dejaba por si sucedía algo. Se reprochó a sí mismo por el disgusto que sabía que estaba sintiendo. En el fondo de su pecho podía sentir los celos; una voz suave, leve, pero audible que le repetía: _"Ése tendrías que ser tú"._

Trató de ignorar sus pensamientos al tiempo que sacaba la pastilla de su envase y la dejaba caer sobre su mano derecha.

—Yuki—llamó a su gemelo.

Yuki elevó su mirada del hombro de Shun, el cual le había estado dando leves caricias en la espalda. Los ojos de Yuki parecían más caídos de lo normal, y de verdad parecía estar muy cansado. Yuta suspiró por la nariz mientras estiraba su mano hacia él y Yuki tomaba la pastilla.

—Ah, necesitas agua; yo la iré a buscar—con eso Shun se fue a las prisas de la habitación, dejando a Yuki solo en la cama ajena.

Cuando Shun cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación, Yuki suspiró sonoramente, de tal manera que a Yuta le pareció que durante todo ese tiempo había intentado mostrarse mejor de lo que se sentía para no preocupar a su amigo. Yuki se recostó lentamente en la cama, en posición fetal, miró un segundo a Yuta antes de cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Te sientes muy mal?—inquirió Yuta, dejando de lado lo que había estado haciendo para observar a su hermano.

Yuki se quedó en silencio, como si se hubiese quedado dormido; Yuta esperó paciente a que contestara, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Creyó poder contar quince segundos cuando Yuki contestó.

—Quiero ir a casa…

La voz de Yuki había sonado muy débil y quebrada; Yuki parecía estarse sintiendo muy, muy mal. Yuta no quería que Yuki se sintiera mal.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Shun volvió a la habitación con un vaso de agua. Yuki se irguió y bebió en silencio, tenía los ojos demasiado cerrados como para que Yuta pudiera distinguir si estaba observando algo en particular. Su gemelo tragó la pastilla al primer sorbo y le devolvió el vaso a Shun, después se volvió a tirar sobre la cama.

—Yuki—kun—susurró Shun con preocupación evidente en la voz y en la mirada.

Yuki abrió un ojo ante el llamado.

—Solamente estoy algo cansado—Yuta estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba mintiendo—. No te preocupes…

Yuta no había creído ni una de las palabras de Yuki, y al parecer Shun tampoco, ya que su semblante de inquietud no cambió después de esas palabras. Yuta entonces se apresuró en guardar todo, pensando que podría ocuparse mejor de Yuki en su propia casa que en la de Shun.

No tardó ni un minuto en estar listo. Cerró la mochila roja rápidamente, por lo que el cierre se escuchó friccionar más fuerte de lo común. Yuta se puso de pie, mirando a Yuki que estaba recostado en la cama de Shun con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el propietario lo observaba con un gesto intranquilo.

La casa de los gemelos no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Shun (eran aproximadamente unos veinte minutos de caminata) pero tal vez tendrían que llamar a un taxi para que Yuki no se sobre-esforzase. Tenía el dinero para pagarlo así que no habría ningún problema, además sería una gran ventaja ya que podrían llegar más rápido a casa.

Miró a Yuki, el cual seguía con sus ojos cerrados, tan quieto que sí parecía haberse quedado dormido. La habitación se quedó en silencio al tiempo que Shun se marchaba para devolver el vaso de agua a su lugar y él se aproximaba a la única cama que había. Se agachó frente a la cama, observando atentamente el rostro de su gemelo en paz.

—Ya nos vamos a casa—anunció Yuta en un susurro suave.

Yuki abrió lenta y levemente los ojos agotados. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron durante unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Yuki volvió a ocultar las orbes marrones detrás de sus párpados.

Yuta sonrió levemente al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro resignado. Con el dedo índice comenzó a picarle la mejilla a Yuki, el cual no se inmutó en lo absoluto; luego le tapó la nariz juguetonamente con sus dedos índice y pulgar, a lo que Yuki tampoco contestó.

—Morirás si no respiras—musitó Yuta, notando que Yuki ni siquiera había abierto la boca para inhalar.

Yuki abrió sus ojos solamente un poco, observando a Yuta con sueño.

—Quedará en tu consciencia si muero—alegó Yuki, y entre ese tono medio muerto Yuta pudo distinguir la calma que Yuki utilizaba cuando ambos estaban bromeando con el contrario.

Yuta le sonrió al tiempo que quitaba su mano del rostro de su hermano.

—Arriba—dijo Yuta con la suavidad que utilizaría si le estuviera hablando a un niño de nueve años, aunque en realidad le hablaba a un joven de diecisiete.

Yuta se paró y, al notar que Yuki no se disponía a moverse, lo tomó de los hombros para erguirlo, sentarlo en la cama. Yuki entonces abrió los ojos adormilados, observando a Yuta como si esperara algo; por esa mirada Yuta abrazó a Yuki por debajo de las axilas y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Te sientes mareado?—inquirió Yuta, mirando a Yuki a los ojos, sin deshacer el abrazo.

Yuki negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho, puedo caminar—contestó el espejo de Yuta mientras alejaba los brazos de Yuta de su cuerpo y probaba cómo era estar parado por sí mismo.

En silencio, Yuta observó a Yuki mientras éste caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, esquivando a Chizuru que yacía desparramado en el suelo. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se apoyó en él, y al ver esto Yuta tomó las dos mochilas del suelo, dejando que las tiras de ambas colgaran en su antebrazo derecho, y se aproximó a su gemelo. Sin decir nada, deslizó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de los de Yuki, permitiéndole que lo utilizara como punto de apoyo. Yuki no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirarlo durante un segundo antes de apartar la mirada y clavarla en el suelo.

Salieron de la habitación a un paso excesivamente lento a comparación del que siempre utilizaban, el cual ya de por sí era calmado.

Los pasillos de la casa de Shun no eran muy largos. Doblando a la derecha, a unos cinco metros, estaba la escalera de madera que bajaba a la planta baja. A la velocidad que iba, Yuta tenía el presentimiento de que tardarían una eternidad en hacer el corto recorrido.

— ¿Y Shun?—inquirió Yuki cuando estaban bajando el primer peldaño de la escalera.

Yuta lo observó un momento, algo extrañado ya que creía que su hermano no tenía las fuerzas ni los ánimos suficientes como para comenzar una charla.

—Fue a dejar el vaso de agua y no volvió más—contestó Yuta, aunque estaba seguro de que Yuki ya sabía eso.

Luego de ese breve diálogo, terminaron de bajar la escalera en silencio. A Yuta no le molestaba el silencio y, aunque el peso no era reconfortante, tampoco le molestaba que Yuki se apoyara en él.

Yuta escuchó la voz de Shun provenir desde la cocina en un tono bajo, calmo y hasta nervioso. Juntos caminaron hacia esa dirección, más que nada ya que ese día se suponía que estarían festejando el cumpleaños de Shun y porque Shun tenía las llaves de la casa…

Entraron a la cocina en un mutismo total. Escuchando, sin prestar mucha atención, la conversación de Shun, Yuta sentó a Yuki en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de madera. Él se sentó a su lado, dejando las mochilas sobre la mesa, y observó al pelirrosa.

—Cla-Claro—tartamudeó el chico, hablándole al auricular del teléfono pero mirando a los gemelos—, entiendo que tienes que cuidarla. Es que nos sobra una entrada y quería saber si podías venir, pero si no puedes, no hay problema—la voz del chico había sonado insegura y algo nerviosa.

Yuta se preguntó quién sería esa persona que estaba poniendo tan nervioso a Shun. Aunque no era extraño que el chico no mostrara un tono seguro al hablar, a Yuta sí le parecía anormal que se viera tan inquieto.

—Shun—lo llamó yuta, creyendo que esa era una buena oportunidad. Cuando Shun le devolvió la mirada, habló—, yo tampoco voy a ir. Creo que es mejor que cuide a Yuki.

Aunque Yuta no se lo había imaginado, Shun no se había visto ni desilusionado ni molesto.

—Yu-Yuta-kun me acaba de decir que tampoco irá, podrías venir y traer a tu hermana—musitó Shun emocionado, luego cambió su expresión, como si internamente se hubiese reprochado el dejarse emocionar—. Di-digo, si quieres…

Entonces a Yuta se le ocurrió que tal vez Shun estaba hablando con esa linda chica con la que parecía haber entablado una tierna relación hace no mucho tiempo. Ella tenía una hermana menor y era capaz de poner nervioso a Shun sin razón aparente.

Mientras que estaba sumergido en ese pensamiento, sintió unos tirones en la tela de su brazo. Volteó la mirada, dejando de mirar a Shun y, en su lugar, enfocando su atención en Yuki.

—Me dijiste que irías—murmuró Yuki con el cejo fruncido, como si en realidad le molestara que Yuta hubiese decidido quedarse con él.

Yuta no estaba seguro de si a Yuki en verdad le molestaba que él se quedara en casa cuidándolo porque no quería estar con él o porque tal vez no quería que Shun tuviese que festejar su cumpleaños con dos ausencias. De seguro era la segunda.

—No puedo dejarte solo—alegó Yuta, sabiendo que estaba diciendo la verdad pero que ésa no era la única razón por la que lo hacía.

Él no quería dejar solo a Yuki. Él quería estar con Yuki.

Yuki se vio incluso más molesto por lo que dijo. Su boca se dobló en una mueca disconformidad al tiempo que sus ojos se apartaban hacia un costado, de manera que parecía que estaba pensando qué palabras emplear para retrucar el argumento de Yuta.

—Tendrías que ir—contestó Yuki finalmente en un susurro mientras que observaba a Shun, como si estuviese comprobando que el pelirrosa estuviese lo suficientemente absorto en su conversación como para oírlos.

Y aunque era verdad lo que Yuki decía, que él de hecho tendría que ir, la voz en su cabeza que siempre le susurraba cosas que no quería escuchar esa vez le dijo que no era del todo cierto, puesto que sería un mal hermano al dejar a su gemelo solo en su casa cuando éste estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, también sabía que esas no eran sus únicas razones; en el fondo Yuta sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, ya que él quería quedarse con Yuki por el hecho de quedarse con Yuki, y no porque Yuki se sintiese mal.

—Pero Shun prefiere que vaya… Mizuki-chan—dijo Yuta, haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar el nombre de la chica.

Yuki cerró la boca, de tal manera que Yuta creyó haber ganado la conversación.

—Pues que vaya con mi entrada—dijo Yuki.

—Pero necesita una para su hermana—contestó Yuta.

Yuki chaqueó la lengua.

—Que se la compre—masculló Yuki luego de unos segundos.

A Yuta le pareció extraño que Yuki se viese tan disconforme con algo así.

—No quiero que te pierdas la salida por mi culpa—agregó Yuki todavía con voz más baja.

Yuta examinó su expresión por un momento. La mirada resignada apartada a un costado y el ceño todavía un poco fruncido parecían indicar que lo que Yuki decía sí era cierto. Así que por eso decidió jugar esa carta que de antemano había planificado.

—Yuki—lo llamó Yuta para que lo mirara a los ojos. Cuando Yuki finalmente lo miró, prosiguió en voz muy, muy baja—, prefiero quedarme contigo.

No quería que Shun lo escuchara, y parecía que el pelirrosa no lo había hecho por estar demasiado ensimismado en la conversación con Mizuki.

Aunque Yuta había esperado que a Yuki le alegrara lo que le había dicho (ya que si fuese al revés, a Yuta seguramente le habría alegrado escuchar eso salir de la boca de su gemelo), el resultado no fue el previsto.

—Mentiroso—dijo Yuki al tiempo que apartaba la mirada, la mano que todo el tiempo había estado sosteniéndolo desde la remera se alejó.

—Es la verdad—reaccionó Yuta, extrañado porque Yuki no le creyera.

—Si te quedas, es porque mamá te retará si no lo hicieses—replicó Yuki, totalmente convencido de que ése era el caso.

Yuta frunció el ceño.

—Que no—insistió, algo molesto porque Yuki no le creyera.

Sería bochornoso explicar que le gustaba estar con Yuki más de lo que le gustaba la mayoría de las cosas. Ya había dicho demasiadas cosas que no tendrían que haberse escapado de su boca, así que decidió finalmente que se guardaría eso para él mismo.

Ambos se callaron. Yuta molesto porque Yuki no le creía y Yuki molesto porque creía que Yuta estaba haciendo cosas por compromiso y no porque en realidad las sintiese de esa manera. El silencio hubiese sido total si Shun no hubiese seguido charlando con la chica durante un minuto más.

Cuando Shun colgó, los observó a ambos con una expresión extrañada, de alguna manera pareciendo notar que había cierta tensión entre ambos.

— ¿Puedo llamar a un taxi?—pidió Yuta, alivianando su tono de voz ya que, bueno, estaba hablándole a Shun.

El Matsuoka asintió en silencio y automáticamente. Sin comentar nada acerca de nada. Luego de que Yuta se parara de su asiento, Shun lo ocupó.

Yuta pidió el taxi con la mitad de su mente en el asunto y la otra mitad concentrada en averiguar qué era lo que Shun y Yuki estaban murmurando. Aunque las palabras eran inentendibles para él, por lo menos podía identificar ese tono bajo y quejumbroso que Yuki usaba cada vez que estaba disconforme con algo.

—Listo—anunció Yuta cuando colgó el auricular del teléfono—. Viene en diez minutos.

Shun y Yuki lo miraron por un segundo. Yuki volvió su vista a Shun al instante; Shun, en cambio, se quedó mirándolo un segundo más con ojos que parecían mostrar un poco de lástima. ¿Pero por qué lástima?

—Entonces creo que es mejor que le paguemos la entrada a la chiquita y que Yuta vaya con su propia entrada—concluyó Yuki.

Shun asintió, concordando.

Yuta no entendió nada.

— ¿De qué hablan?—inquirió Yuta al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas libres, la que era paralela a la de Shun.

Shun fue quien contestó.

—Yuki-kun me dijo que Yuta-kun no tiene por qué quedarse a cuidarlo.

En ese momento Yuta no sabía si suspirar o exasperarse, tampoco entendía el porqué de que Yuki quisiese con tanto afán que él no lo acompañase a casa. Tal vez no era porque no quisiese que Yuta se perdiera el día en el parque de diversiones, sino porque quería estar solo; tal vez era porque en serio creía que Yuta se quedaba con él por obligación y no quería eso; tal vez Yuki simplemente estaba de malas y Yuta estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Pero _quiero_—dijo Yuta, mirando a Yuki en lugar de mirar a quien le había hablado. Resaltó la última palabra, como si de esa manera Yuki pudiese grabárselo en la mente.

¿Era tan difícil creer eso?

Guardaron sus palabras para ellos mismos durante toda la media hora que le siguió a ese momento. Shun habló cosas despreocupadas con ambos, pero ambos le hablaron a Shun y se negaron a intercambiar pensamientos entre ellos. Shun pareció notarlo ya que de un momento a otro la conversación que habían estado entablando comenzó a parecer forzada.

Cuando llegó el taxi ambos se subieron en la parte de atrás. Yuta le dio las instrucciones necesarias para que los llevara a su casa y Yuki mantuvo el silencio durante todo el viaje. En un momento el conductor comentó de buena gana cómo se sentía tener un hermano gemelo, la cual era una inquisición a la que ambos ya estaban acostumbrados: "No es la gran cosa", comentó Yuta sin interés. Después de eso nadie habló.

Llegaron a su casas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Shun. Yuta le pagó al taxista el dinero debido y ayudó a Yuki a bajar del auto. Los dos mantuvieron el silencio aun cuando entraron a la casa vacía y se dirigieron a su habitación en el segundo piso.

—Cuidado—dijo Yuta, teniendo a su gemelo de un brazo.

Yuki asintió en silencio y se dispuso a subir, escalón por escalón, hasta llegar al primer piso.

—No era necesario que te quedaras conmigo—dijo Yuki en un susurro.

—Quiero quedarme—dijo Yuta, sin saber cuántas veces ya había repetido eso.

No entendía por qué Yuki estaba tan reacio a creerle, de manera que parecía un imposible que él quisiese quedarse con él. Yuta no quería explayarse en el tema, ya que tal vez se le escaparían más cosas vergonzosas que no debería expresar, así que se dijo que resistiría un poco más la terquedad de su hermano menor en silencio.

Llegaron a su habitación en el doble de tiempo en el que lo hacían normalmente, claramente por la baja velocidad que Yuki tenía en esas condiciones. En silencio Yuta ayudó a que Yuki se recostara sobre su cama, lo arropó con las sábanas hasta el cuello y esperó a que Yuki cerrara los ojos para enderezarse. Luego le haría quitarse las ropas de calle, se dijo Yuta, pensando que retrasar el sueño de Yuki sería solamente para peor.

Él sí se cambió de ropa, colocándose un pantalón negro de algodón y una remera manga larga de color rojo. Dejó las ropas en la lavadora, vació las mochilas, colocó todo en su lugar y, por último, volvió a la habitación donde su gemelo estaba descansando.

Dormir parecía una buena idea, aunque no podría descansar con Yuki si quería evitar cazar un resfrío. Pensando en eso, se agachó frente a la cama de su gemelo, mirándolo con atención. Acostarse a su lado no ayudaría a Yuki, lo único que podría lograr era que ambos se enfermaran, así que se obligó a mantenerse del otro lado de la baranda de madera que tenían sus camas, el lado seguro. Una mano autónoma atravesó esa barrera sin su consentimiento, acariciando el rostro de Yuki mientras éste dormía.

_No tendría que estar haciendo esto_, se dijo, pero su mano no dejó de acariciarle el rostro a Yuki.

La respiración apaciguada de Yuki era el único sonido que Yuta podía identificar en la pequeña habitación; el calor del rostro de Yuki, el cual indicaba que la fiebre estaba empeorando, era lo único que el cuerpo de Yuta parecía captar.

Había veces en las que Yuta se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la que se sentía tan atraído al cuerpo de su hermano. No entendía ese sentimiento extraño que le invadía el pecho y lo obligaba a aguantar el aliento para que ninguna confesión escondida escapara de sus labios. Era un calor que lo hacía sentir bien, pero también muy, muy mal. Sentía que cada vez que miraba a Yuki estaba robando algo que, al fin y al cabo, no era suyo.

Apartó su mano cuando los ojos de su gemelo se abrieron lentamente.

—Hola—lo saludó Yuki con voz débil, como si en su sueño no se hubiesen visto durante años.

Yuta le sonrió.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—inquirió.

Yuki asintió en silencio, al tiempo que volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

—Creo que voy a dormir un poco más—agregó el menor con una voz que ya parecía estar siendo atrapada en el letargo de los sueños.

Yuta le sonrió aunque sabía que Yuki no iba a poder verlo.

Recién eran las ocho y media de la mañana; tenía tiempo de sobra para dormir.

Yuta se armó de valor para ir a su propia cama y no quedarse a dormir en la de Yuki. Se metió entre las sábanas frías que carecían de un calor que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sentir. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo a un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Yuta se sentía solo si Yuki no estaba a su lado.


	7. Chapter 7

Querer ~Capítulo 7.

La segunda vez que tuvo un sueño con Yuki no fue pasional. No estaban tocándose, ni intercambiando saliva desenfrenadamente; no estaban teniendo sexo. Sin embargo, Yuta sintió que ese segundo sueño fue mejor que el primero: hizo a su corazón latir más de lo que activó a su libido.

Solamente estaban intercambiando besos, besos dulces que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de un improvisado escondite que era formado por las sábanas que los cubrían. Yuta estaba sosteniendo a Yuki desde su nuca y Yuki lo sostenía a él desde las mejillas. Lo único que podía distinguirse en ese aire era el sonido a beso, las respiraciones un poco agitadas y el calor íntimo que estaban compartiendo.

Sentados sobre lo que Yuta apenas pudo reconocer como una cama, las piernas de Yuki estaban enredadas con las suyas. Yuki trasladó sus manos a la espalda de Yuta, con una mano acariciando su columna lentamente mientras que con la otra apegaba a Yuta incluso más a su cuerpo.

Una mezcla de placer y algo más atravesó el cuerpo de Yuta mientras se dejaba hacer. Ambos se despegaron por un segundo para tomar aire y poder seguir. En la oscuridad casi inentendible Yuta pudo distinguir un rubor en las mejillas de Yuki.

— _¿Me quieres?_—la pregunta salió de los labios de su gemelo en una voz baja, íntima.

Yuta no sabía cómo contestar a la pregunta. No sabía qué era lo que quería, si era el cuerpo de Yuki o a Yuki completamente. Estaba confundido. Aunque con cada beso algo en su interior parecía estar saciándose, todavía faltaba algo. Algo crucial, algo que necesitaba para poder estar satisfecho por completo. Era más que besar a Yuki y tocarlo, era algo que todavía no podía descifrar.

Las palabras que salieron de su propia boca, se escaparon solas y, de alguna manera, Yuta sintió que la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes se podía entrever allí.

— _¿Tú me quieres a mí?_

No era como si para Yuta los días fuesen eternos, pero a veces así parecían. Eran mediados de mayo cuando Yuki le reclamó a Yuta su desinterés en encontrar a la chica de la carta.

"Ni siquiera lo estás intentando", le reprendió Yuki cuando un día estaban volviendo del colegio. "Además, fuiste tú quien lo propuso". Yuta no supo qué decirle a eso, puesto que era la verdad.

Tal vez había cambiado y en el fondo de su corazón no quería encontrar a esa chica. No sabía bien por qué, pero en parte se imaginaba que su lado celoso tenía mucho que ver en ese asunto. Bueno, la chica parecía ser un caso especial, un caso que había logrado causarle interés a Yuki.

Ahora, lo que Yuta quería no era que Yuki se olvidase de la chica que le gustaba, sino que había terminado siendo que olvidara a las chicas en general. Yuta no quería que a Yuki le gustase _nadie_.

Aunque ya había pasado un tiempo considerable, Yuta todavía no se entendía. No entendía por qué no quería que nadie se acercase a Yuki, no entendía por qué ese deseo de estar con Yuki aumentaba y aumentaba con el transcurso de los días, no entendía por qué en alguna parte de su corazón estaba anhelando aquel momento en el que Yuki lo quisiese de la misma manera a él.

Y se torturaba a sí mismo pensando en eso, se torturaba todo el tiempo. Con el pasar del tiempo, sentía cada vez más que estaba alejándose de sí mismo; sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona, una persona enferma que guardaba un secreto que nadie debía notar. Esos ojos que miraban a Yuki de otra forma tenían que ser disimulados de la mejor manera posible cada vez que había alguien presente, cada vez que hasta el mismo Yuki tal vez pudiera distinguirlos.

La consciencia de Yuta estaba matándolo, diciéndole una y otra vez que estaba sumergiéndose en un lago profundo del cual no podría escaparse. Lo que sentía era un deseo que nunca antes había sentido, y eso era lo único bueno ya que todavía existía la esperanza de que la pubertad fuese el problema.

Yuta sentía una atracción hacia el cuerpo de Yuki, pero no hacia Yuki. Esos sentimientos que se desprendían de su cuerpo cada vez que veía a Yuki, cada vez que soñaba con él, cada vez que Yuki inevitablemente era más atractivo que cualquier chica que hubiese visto, se iban cuando Yuki ya no estaba. Era como una mecha que se prendía cada vez que Yuki entraba en su visión y se iba cada vez que Yuki lo hacía.

Yuta nunca se había imaginado al amor de esa manera. Para Yuta el amor era un sentimiento que permanecía en el alma aun cuando la persona que lo causaba no estaba. El tipo de amor que se sentía por un amante tenía que ser más que lo que él sentía por Yuki, porque lo que sentía por Yuki no parecía suficiente.

Lo que sentía por Yuki no era amor, sino atracción. Y su única esperanza residía en que las cosas se mantuviesen así, por lo menos hasta que esa etapa pasase.

— ¿En qué piensas?—el profesor les había dado tiempo libre cuando Kaname le preguntó eso.

Yuta levantó su mirada de sus notas, las cuales no había estado observando en realidad, y enfocó su atención en su amigo pelinegro.

No le había contado nada a nadie, no podía contárselo a nadie. Aunque todos sus amigos le dijeran que él podía contar con ellos sin importar qué, Yuta sabía que eso no era cierto y si les decía qué cruzaba su mente cada vez que veía a Yuki, todos se horrorizarían de la misma manera. Aunque Kaname era un buen amigo y le gustaba escucharlo, Yuta no sentía que contar ese problema en particular sería bueno. Nadie tenía que enterarse. Nadie.

—Tengo un poco de sueño—mintió con la misma excusa que ya hace mucho tiempo había estado utilizando.

Miró el bloc de notas una vez más y suspiró.

Había veces en las que sentía que era demasiado. La culpa que pesaba en sus hombros y su consciencia ya eran más de lo que podía controlar. Todo había empezado por un sueño, pero ahora todo se sentía tan real. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal por algo.

Notó cómo Kaname chasqueó la lengua. Seguramente esa mentira ya había dejado de tener efecto en el Tsukahara; tendría que idearse otra.

Kaname apoyó su mano sobre las notas de Yuta, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te está pasando?

Kaname era directo siempre que se hartaba. Era el tipo de persona que era paciente cuando era necesario, pero que también era capaz de destrozar todo en su camino si se lo pasaba por alto

Yuta no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué habían llegado a eso. Que Kaname le exigiera de esa manera que le contara lo que sucedía, significaba que el pelinegro había tenido el pensamiento rondando ya por mucho tiempo.

Aunque quisiese, Yuta no tenía que contarle a nadie acerca de la batalla que había en su interior. No tenía que contar que de alguna manera le gustaba Yuki, que sentía celos, que quería que Yuki lo quisiese, que su vida estaba volviéndose una montaña rusa (con días de intenso sol y días de lluvia interminable). Su secreto era de esos secretos que no se le dicen a nadie, ni siquiera a la persona en la que más confías.

Como Yuta tenía mucha práctica en lo que se refería a guardarse las cosas para sí mismo, no le costó un gran esfuerzo sacar otra mentira.

—Últimamente estoy muy cansado—dijo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta del buen mentiroso que era. Podía hacer que la gente le creyera si eso quería; podía sacar historias de la nada y agregarles los suficientes detalles como para que sonaran convincentes. Yuta ya se había acostumbrado a mentirle a todo el mundo, hasta a su propio hermano gemelo.

El cuento que le contó a Kaname no era del todo mentira: aunque no fuese por el colegio (como le había dicho), sí se sentía cansado. Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba olvidarse de todo; de sus propios pensamientos que lo torturaban; de esas situaciones en las que tenía el presentimiento de que no podría más; de Yuki. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no quería olvidarse de Yuki.

Le gustaba esa sensación en su estómago, le gustaba el aroma de Yuki, le gustaba el calor de Yuki, le gustaba que Yuki le devolviese los abrazos. Lo malo siempre venía después cuando su mente se ponía a maquinar y maquinar acerca de todo lo que había hecho, pensado y querido hacer.

—_Bam_—musitó Yuki al tiempo que se tiraba sobre su espalda.

Yuta volteó a verlo con una expresión que indicaba que iba a regañarlo, pero cuando vio lo cerca que estaba la boca de Yuki de la suya, se calló.

Yuki lo abrazaba desde atrás. Estaban en un pasillo vacío que los llevaría hacia la azotea, pero aun así cualquier persona podría verlos. Por alguna razón, Yuta sentía que ese tipo de momentos tenían que permanecer como un secreto exclusivo para ellos dos y nadie más. La corta distancia que el mismo Yuta, al darse vuelta, había provocado, lo puso nervioso.

Miró al frente bruscamente y su mente se aclaró un poco al alejarse de los labios de Yuki. Incluso así, todavía se sentía demasiado consciente de la situación.

—Vas a romper mi espalda—dijo, tratando de fingir normalidad lo mejor posible.

Yuki no lo soltó (Yuta nunca había esperado que lo hiciese), sino que se aferró aun más en el abrazo.

Había veces en las que Yuta se sentía asfixiado, como si la mezcla de sentimientos amargos y dulces fuesen demasiado para lo que podía soportar. Era en veces como esas que sentía la necesidad de alejarse, porque si no se alejaba olvidaría esa fina línea que lo mantenía del lado de la cordura e iría a un lugar donde soñar con tu hermano gemelo estaba bien.

Soñar con tu hermano gemelo no estaba bien, no podía permitirse olvidar eso. Si había algo que no podía olvidar era eso.

— ¿Ha habido algún avance?—inquirió Yuki con tono cauteloso.

Yuta ya sabía que se refería a la chica de la carta.

Por las exigencias que Yuki no hace mucho le había planteado, él había puesto manos a la obra, más para cumplir con lo prometido que porque en realidad quisiese saber quién era la chica, puesto que había perdido todo su interés en ella. Incluso buscando, todavía no la había encontrado: su ritmo de búsqueda no era el más acelerado.

—Descarté a Ritsuka, Reiko, Rima y Luka—dijo Yuta con una voz que parecía querer quitarle importancia al asunto.

El chico que colgaba en su espalda guardó silencio por un momento.

—Hoy seguirás buscando, ¿verdad?—inquirió finalmente.

Yuta guardó silencio y, aunque tenía ganas de decirle que ya no quería buscar más, mantuvo sus pensamientos un secreto.

—Claro—dijo.

Buscar sería más fácil si tuviese ánimos de hacerlo. Estaba pasando el tiempo y él no se movía. Pero, en verdad, ¿qué haría él si encontraba a la chica de la carta? De alguna manera sentía que la odiaba tanto como odiaba a la chica que le gustaba a Yuki. Esta chica estaba generando un interés en Yuki que era muy difícil de lograr, ¿qué era lo que Yuki quería hablar con esta chica? La curiosidad le carcomía el cerebro.

Yuki había dicho que al leer la carta de esa chica se había sentido comprendido, y eso había hecho sentir a Yuta mal porque significa que él no podía lograr que Yuki se sintiese comprendido por él. Él quería ser quien hiciese sentir a Yuki que no estaba solo, no quería que nadie más ocupara ese papel.

Si Yuki necesitaba un abrazo, él se lo daría; si Yuki necesitaba palabras de apoyo, él las diría con dulzura; si Yuki necesitaba a alguien a su lado, él sería esa persona y nadie más.

Cada vez que esos sentimientos de propiedad afloraban desde lo más profundo de su alma, Yuta sentía que no se conocía a sí mismo, puesto que nunca, nunca antes había experimentado a un egoísmo de tal magnitud salir de él. Él no era egoísta, solamente era egoísta cuando se trataba de Yuki.

Esos sentimientos encontrados de envidia y más, le hicieron desear que, aunque la buscara, nunca pudiera encontrar a la chica de la carta.

Así que cuando la encontró fue por mera casualidad. No la había estado buscando, sino que ella vino a él como si hubiese sido llamada. No había sido necesaria ninguna introducción o presentación, ya que esa letra Yuta la había memorizado a la perfección desde la primera que la vio.

Los habían emparejado una vez más, pero en esta ocasión para una tarea de historia. Él había caminado, como ya antes lo había hecho, hacia uno de los bancos que se encontraban en la primera fila. La había saludado, puesto que durante lo que había pasado del día no lo había hecho, y después había colocado sus libros sobre el escritorio.

Cuando miró las notas de las chicas lo había notado.

Era casi imposible que Yuta no viese su letra y la reconociese. La misma manera prolija y perfecta de escribir estaba presente en esas letras de tinta negra. Era la misma forma que tenían esas letras que estaban grabadas en la carta que él siempre guardaba en su bolsillo.

Guardaba la carta en su bolsillo por si alguna vez llegaba a encontrar a la chica, y ahí la tenía a su lado.

Miró a la chica durante un segundo, sin poder creer que se trataba de ella en realidad. A la chica de la carta se la había imaginado muchas veces, pero nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que _esta chica_ fuese _esa chica_.

Se sintió mal cuando, sin poder evitarlo, las inquietudes en su interior se calmaron al concluir que la chica a su lado no era una amenaza y no le robaría a su hermano. Después de todo Samejima no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Yuki.

No sabía cómo empezar, qué palabras decirle a la tímida chica que tenía a su lado para comunicarle que había sido descubierta. Había visto muchas películas de detectives, así que tenía en mente una manera de decirle a Samejima que sabía que ella le había escrito la carta de amor a Yuki. Sin, embargo, pararse dramáticamente y señalarla mientras le decía que ella era la culpable, en términos simples, era ridículo y muy lejano a su estilo.

Se mantuvo en silencio y la chica también. Ella por ser demasiado introvertida y él porque aún no descifraba la manera correcta de hablar.

—Sa

— ¿Empezamos?—la chica lo interrumpió y, cuando notó que lo había hecho, agregó—: Lo siento, no era mi intención, ¿qué querías decirme?

Samejima se había atropellado en sus propias palabras y parecía nerviosa. Yuta concluyó que a Samejima le incomodaba el silencio, aunque debía estar muy acostumbrada a ellos. Tal vez, al decirle lo de la carta, la haría sentir incluso más nerviosa… Para evitar eso Yuta decidió callarse lo que sabía por el momento.

—No era nada—le mintió con voz amable—. Era eso mismo: que empecemos a trabajar.

Samejima le sonrió.

—Claro.

Samejima era muy agradable, así que Yuta no entendía muy bien por qué estaba tan sola. Ella parecía ser una persona dulce, tal vez demasiado nerviosa, pero se notaba a simple vista que era una chica de buenas intenciones.

Que sus compañeras la molestaran solamente podía justificarse en su pobre autoestima, porque después de eso no había mucho que decir de ella. Sí, tenía sobre peso; y sí, también tenía acné en la frente. ¿Pero qué importaba eso? Molestarla por su apariencia solamente hacía quedar mal a aquellas que lo hacían, o así era como lo veía Yuta.

Samejima era buena explicando. Lo que Yuta no entendía de la materia que estaban viendo, Samejima se lo explicaba con las palabras justas para que él comprendiera. Tenía pinta de que en un futuro no tan lejano sería maestra.

Ella ayudó a Yuta a que pudiesen hacer de buena manera ese trabajo que el profesor les había encomendado, escribiendo prolijamente en su cuaderno esas letras que si Yuki las viera, también las reconocería.

Terminaron primero que todos, lo que ya era una costumbre de Samejima. Tenían cinco minutos libres antes de que llegara la hora del receso.

—Yuta-kun—lo llamó Samejima en un susurro, así que él levanto la mirada del cuaderno de la chica—, ¿a ti también te gusta el anime?

Ese "también" podía significar dos cosas: se estaba refiriendo a ella misma o se refería a Yuki.

—No mucho—contestó Yuta, sabiendo que no podría sacarle mucho jugo a ese tema.

Samejima asintió pensativamente.

— ¿Y a ti?—inquirió Yuta.

La chica pareció sorprendida porque él hubiese seguido la conversación. Aunque si a ella le gustaba Yuki, a Yuta le parecía obvio que trataría de saber más de ella.

—Bueno, no mucho, la verdad.

Yuta frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Entonces, cuando dijiste "también" a quién te referías?—terminó preguntando Yuta, esperando que a la chica no le resultase extraña la pregunta.

Vio cómo la chica se ruborizaba levemente, luego apartaba la mirada a un costado y abría la boca para volverla a cerrar en un gesto de nerviosismo. Parecía que Yuta la había acorralado entre la espada y la pared.

—Bueno…—empezó—, escuché que a Yuki-kun le gusta el anime.

_Bingo._

Al decir eso, Samejima permitía que Yuta pudiese empezar a hablar de Yuki.

—Sí, él es fanático—musitó casualmente.

A Samejima se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Sí, lo he visto varias veces leyendo mangas durante el recreo. Se ve absorto en otro mundo—comentó la chica con una sonrisa de ternura.

A Yuta esa sonrisa no le causó nada, ya que Samejima estaba sonriendo porque estaba recordando lo bello que era Yuki, y eso era algo que solamente Yuta podía ha-

Paró su línea de pensamiento… ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué tenía de malo que una chica pensara en Yuki? Él no era nadie para molestarse, se recordó. Aunque se abrazaran y durmieran juntos y se celaran, él no era nadie para molestarse con nadie. Tenía que recordar eso. ¡No podía olvidar que él era el gemelo de Yuki!

—Sí, muchas veces no me escucha por eso—comentó Yuta, fingiendo que la lucha interna de su mente no estaba sucediendo.

Samejima rio en voz baja, parecía muy contenta por poder averiguar más datos acerca de Yuki.

— Tú eres más responsable que él, ¿verdad?—inquirió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Podría decirse…—contestó, tratando de camuflar el excesivo interés que tenía en la conversación.

La chica sonrió. Era muy mala camuflando que le gustaba Yuki, se dijo Yuta, y él era más que tonto por no haberlo notado con anterioridad…

—En serio—insistió Yuta—. Además no me ayuda a limpiar, ni hace los deberes, siempre depende de mí, no sabe lo que es ser independiente—enumeró como si en realidad le molestaran esas cosas.

Bueno, tal vez sí le molestaba que Yuki se copiara de sus deberes y no le ayudara a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, pero a Yuta no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Yuki fuese dependiente de él. Todo lo contrario, que Yuki fuese dependiente le hacía sentir a Yuta que era necesario, que Yuki no sería él mismo si él no estuviese a su lado.

Su pobre intento de desestimar a Yuki, con el objetivo de que Samejima no se sintiera tan maravillada por él (ya que, sí, le molestaba que la chica pareciera tan fanatizada por su hermano gemelo), resultó un total fracaso.

Samejima sonrió, como si todos esos defectos que Yuta había enumerado fuesen virtudes. Samejima sonrió con la misma ternura en los ojos que Yuta tenía al ver a Yuki.

Por un segundo, Yuta se sintió amenazado por Samejima.

—Sin embargo, debe ser muy divertido estar con Yuki—musitó la chica, conteniendo emoción en la voz.

Y, aunque era verdad y Yuta disfrutaba mucho estar con Yuki, que la chica lo dijese le hizo sentir a Yuta la necesidad de negarlo. Quería darle una mala impresión de Yuki porque a ella le gustaba Yuki, y Yuta ya había dejado en claro que sentía celos cada vez que alguna chica se acercaba a su gemelo, sin que importar de qué manera fuese.

—Lo es—se forzó a admitir, repitiéndose una y otra vez que sería de mal hermano sabotear a su gemelo, aunque a éste no le interesase la chica en cuestión.

Se formó un silencio entre ellos, y Yuta se dio cuenta de que si quería que la plática continuara, él tendría que ser quien entablara los temas de conversación.

—Samejima-chan, una vez me dijiste que habías hablado con Yuki—sugirió Yuta, recordando ese momento. Trató de camuflar su interés de la mejor manera posible—. ¿Cómo fue? Nunca han estado en la misma clase, si no me equivoco…

Esperó unos cuantos segundos a que la chica contestara. Ella parecía haberse encontrado desprotegida a esa pregunta, de tal manera que parecía que sus preparaciones internas no habían sido las necesarias como para hablar de ese momento. En alguna parte de su pecho, Yuta sintió aflorar una sensación amarga y molesta, resultado de su rechazo a la idea de que alguien se sintiese de una manera tan especial por Yuki.

Era más celoso de lo que se había imaginado.

—No, no hemos estado nunca en la misma clase—contestó finalmente la chica rubia—. Em…, bueno… No nos conocimos en unas circunstancias muy buenas, en realidad.

Yuta elevó una ceja en curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo fue, entonces?—insistió, tratando de que su voz no sonara tan ansiosa como en realidad se sentía.

La chica observó sus propios dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo, estos estaban entrelazos entre sí y se estiraban y contraían por momentos. Yuta era una persona paciente, pero en ese momento hasta él se sintió ansioso por que la chica empezase a hablar.

—Recuerdo que unas chicas estaban molestándome durante el receso—hizo memoria Samejima Rikka. Yuta aguardó a que continuara—. Recuerdo que yo estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca cuando llegaron a decirme cosas feas acerca de…, bueno, todo.

Yuta mantuvo el mutismo todo el momento, todavía sin entender cuál era la dirección del relato y pero aun así esperando. Samejima parecía más que incómoda, como si ese tipo de temas, en el cual se hablaba acerca del bullying que sus compañeras de clase le hacían, la incomodarán a más no poder.

—Entonces yo…—guardó silencio durante unos momentos. Yuta esperó—, _yoestabaapuntodellorarcuandollegóYuki_.

La chica habló tan rápida y atropelladamente que Yuta casi, casi no entendió lo dicho.

— ¿Yuki llegó?—preguntó con incredulidad porque… Yuki casi nunca iba a la biblioteca.

Samejima asintió, inocultablemente sonrojada.

—Y él les dijo a las chicas que me molestaban que criticarme solamente las hacía quedar a ellas como tontas, infantiles y muchas cosas más—continuó Samejima muy, muy, demasiado nerviosa—. Lo dijo muy tranquilo y con un desinterés que lo hizo parecer un… un… prin… prin…

— ¿Príncipe?—inquirió Yuta con rostro confundido.

Samejima asintió un par de veces.

— ¡Exacto! Y las chicas lo conocían, así que se fueron y, desde ese momento, ya no me molestan; por lo menos ellas, ya no—concluyó Samejima.

A Yuta le costaba tragar la información porque: primero, Yuki no era el tipo de personas que se metían en los asuntos de otros; segundo, si Yuki era un príncipe, era el príncipe de los perezosos; y tercero, ¡¿Qué hacía Yuki con un libro?!

Mientras Yuta estaba sumido en esas cavilaciones, Samejima continuó.

—Y, cuando las chicas se fueron, me golpeó la cabeza con el libro que tenía entre sus manos—eso sí se lo creía— y me dijo que tenía que aprender a defenderme a mí misma, que esa ocasión en la que él había aparecido era una excepción que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, Yuta se sintió muy orgulloso de ser el hermano gemelo de Yuki.

—Bueno, aunque no lo demuestre, hay veces en las que puede ser considerado—Yuta dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Yuta-kun—comentó Samejima con una tímida sonrisa

Yuta esta vez sí le sonrió de manera honesta a Samejima.

—Es raro ver a Yuki en la biblioteca… y además con un libro—admitió Yuta, recordando que lo único que Yuki leía era manga.

De seguro en ese momento Samejima se había enamorado de Yuki y, de alguna manera, lo entendía, no porque él también se hubiese enamorado en esa situación, sino porque se imaginaba cómo habría sido para una chica que siempre era maltratada, y nadie la ayudaba, que apareciera de la nada un chico que encaraba a esa mala gente en su lugar. Yuta se sintió culpable por nunca haber hecho nada cuando escuchaba a algunas chicas hablarle mal a Samejima; tal vez Yuki ya habría hecho callar a todas si estuviese en su lugar.

Se prometió a sí mismo que él sería el próximo en callarlas.

—Nunca más lo vi en la biblioteca—concordó Samejima.

Que no lo haya visto, tal vez podía significar que Samejima había estado esperando a que Yuki volviese a aparecerse por esos lares.

—No suele ir—afirmó Yuta automáticamente—. Después de eso, ¿hablaron alguna otra vez?—inquirió con curiosidad.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Nos hemos saludado varias veces… Bueno, él me ha saludado a mí y yo le he respondido—Samejima esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Aunque no lo aparente, es muy amable.

Yuta la miró cautelosamente mientras que ese impulso de querer bajar a Yuki de ese pedestal que Samejima le había creado se apoderaba de él, pero se retuvo en su sitio. No quería cargar su conciencia de más remordimientos.

—Tiene sus momentos—farfulló, todavía reacio a la idea de que alguien más estuviera fascinado por Yuki.

En ese breve silencio que se formó unos segundos después, Yuta se puso a cavilar acerca de qué método utilizaría para decirle a Samejima que él todo ese tiempo ya había tenido en mente que a ella le gustaba su gemelo. Seguramente la chica se sentiría traicionada, ya que durante toda esa conversación Yuta había mantenido cautiva información de la cual la chica tendría que haber estado consciente desde el primer momento.

No usaría la táctica que utilizaban en las películas de detectives, puesto que era demasiado irreal; puede que lo mejor fuese pedirle a Samejima que lo acompañara a la azotea del colegio o, si no, a cualquier lugar apartado en el cual fuesen capaces de hablar tranquilos, sin interrupciones. Entonces podría sacar el papel que tenía guardado en su bolsillo, mostrárselo y listo (luego de eso no harían falta más explicaciones).

En ese momento la molesta voz comenzó a hablar… ¿Qué se suponía que haría entonces? "Yuki quiere hablar contigo sobre…" ¿Acerca de qué? ¿Acerca de qué quería hablar Yuki exactamente? La explicación de Yuki había sido vaga y escasa de detalles. Yuta no podía pedirle a Samejima algo que ni siquiera él mismo entendía.

_Quiere que le escribas otra carta acerca de lo que sientes por él_. Eso era muy pobre y, considerando cómo era Samejima, no sería ni mínimamente fructífero.

Además, se recordó a sí mismo, eso le parecía muy cruel: Samejima estaría dando su máximo esfuerzo en expresar sus sentimientos de la mejor manera mientras que Yuki ya tenía a alguien más en mente.

Y las pocas ganas que tenía de que alguien obtuviese atención especial por parte de Yuki tampoco ayudaban…

El timbre que indicaba el recreo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era ahora o nunca. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le pediría a Samejima que lo acompañase a algún lugar solitario para decirle lo de la carta o lo dejaría pasar hasta tener su mente clara?

El profesor se fue así sin más y todos sus compañeros empezaron a charlar entre ellos o irse del salón. Samejima le sonrió al tiempo que se paraba. Yuta seguía estático en su sitio.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Un momento—le pidió a la chica, agarrándola de la manga del buzo azul y obligándola a que se sentase de nuevo.

La rubia se vio desconcertada.

— ¿Yuta-kun?

Ahora que ambos estaban en sus antiguas posiciones, Yuta no sabía bien qué hacer. Todavía no se había decidido, solamente había querido tener un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo. Se mantuvieron en silencio. La chica esperaba una respuesta mientras que él también hacía lo mismo.

Él estaba esperando su propia respuesta.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que decidir. Yuki decidió por él.

—Mucha hambre—escuchó que una voz conocida le decía al oído mientras un peso se sumaba sobre su espalda—. Demasiada…

Como Yuki había aparecido, Yuta no podría hacer nada.

Los brazos cariñosos abrazaron su cuello mientras que un mentón se apoyaba en su hombro. Y no, no sintió nada, lo cual fue un alivio.

—Buen día, Rikka-chan—saludó Yuki a Samejima Rikka.

La chica enrojeció notablemente en el momento en el que su mirada celeste se cruzó con la marrón del gemelo de Yuta.

—B-B-Buen día, Yuki-kun—contestó, claramente titubeante, la rubia.

Luego de eso, Yuki ignoró completamente a la chica. Yuta no pudo creer que Yuki no pudiese notar lo roja que estaba la chica, mucho menos que no notase que era por él. ¿O tal vez lo notaba y lo pasaba por alto?

—Y no tengo dinero—agregó Yuki en voz suplicante.

Yuta aprovechó esa perfecta oportunidad para escaparse por la tangente. Se paró, tomó las cosas que había llevado al pupitre vacío y se dispuso a volver a su sitio.

—Ahora te compraré algo—le dijo a Yuki, el cual había deshecho el abrazo hace un momento.

Yuki mostró una expresión extrañada, y Yuta no entendió la razón hasta que recordó que, claro, él nunca le concedía a Yuki lo que quería fácilmente. Se regañó internamente por haber cometido ese error porque, estaba casi completamente seguro, Yuki le preguntaría por qué en esa ocasión lo había hecho.

—Yuta-kun—lo llamó Samejima, tomándolo de la manga del buzo, como él antes había hecho—, ¿no querías decirme algo?

Yuta paró un segundo.

—No era nada—contestó, tratando de que en su tono de voz pareciera que en verdad lo que había querido decir no tenía importancia.

Le sonrió a Samejima, pensando que tal vez así la chica dejaría pasar ese hecho por alto. La chica tardó un segundo en devolverle la sonrisa. Cuando Yuta estuvo libre del agarre femenino, se dirigió, seguido por Yuki, hacia su banco.

Kaname en el banco de en frente lo había estado esperando. El pelinegro los observó con una mirada aburrida, como si la espera hubiese logrado que le invadiese el sueño. Estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pupitre de Yuta y los brazos colgando inertes a los costados, sentado al revés, de piernas abiertas, sobre la silla.

—Tardaron—les dijo cuando los vio entrar en su campo visual.

Yuta colocó sus libros debajo de su escritorio.

—No tanto—contestó Yuta.

Kaname cerró los ojos, totalmente sumido en un mar de aburrimiento.

— ¿Shun y el mono?—inquirió Kaname, esta vez hablándole a Yuki.

Como Yuki no se había sentado en ninguno de los lugares vacíos, Yuta tampoco lo hizo.

—No sé, yo vine aquí a buscar fondos…—contestó Yuki, mirando a Yuta.

Yuta lo pensó un segundo antes de hablar.

—Yuki, ven conmigo—musitó repentina y llanamente.

Kaname elevó su rostro de la plana superficie de madera, con curiosidad. Yuki se vio extrañado, una vez más.

— ¿Van a pelearse? Quiero ver—comentó el Tsukahara, sonriendo socarronamente, como siempre solía hacer.

Yuta negó con la cabeza.

—Solamente hablaremos acerca de algo—contestó al tiempo que tomaba a Yuki de la mano y se lo llevaba.

Su gemelo lo siguió meditabundo y con un paso lento. Kaname los miró con desinterés mientras que se alejaban. Antes de salir del salón, Yuta pudo ver a Samejima, quien todavía no había marchado hacia la biblioteca, mirarlos con ojos atentos en la unión de sus manos.

En ese momento, Yuta recordó que, en la carta, Samejima había admitido que sentía celos hasta cuando Yuki estaba con él. Rememorar esa línea le causó un sentimiento de superioridad que no tendría que haber estado allí en ningún momento; de alguna manera, Yuta sintió que al sostener la mano de Yuki le comunicaba a Samejima que Yuki era suyo y de nadie más.

—Yutaaa, ¿hice algo mal?—inquirió Yuki al instante en el que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, encarando el pasillo.

Yuta soltó la mano de Yuki en ese momento y lo miró de soslayo. Empezaron a caminar, lado a lado, hacia una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo.

—Es una pequeña duda, nada más—dijo, más para convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importa que por cualquier otra cosa.

Dejando de lado que él no quería que Yuki entablara una relación especial con ninguna chica, Yuta se sentía inquieto por más razones: tanto por el hecho de que sentía que estaban siendo crueles con Samejima como porque no entendía qué era exactamente lo que Yuki necesitaba. Le pesaba en la consciencia el no ser suficiente para Yuki, y sin embargo, todavía tenía esperanzas de poder llegar a ser ese apoyo que Yuki precisaba.

No quería que Samejima hiciera algo que él quería hacer. Sí, en el fondo, estaba celoso.

— ¿Cuál?—inquirió Yuki, al tiempo que apoyaba su espalda en la pared que se erguía junto a la gran ventana a la cual se habían aproximado.

Yuta apoyó ambos codos sobre el umbral de la ventana, inseguro de cómo expresar sus inquietudes.

—La encontré—dijo, posando sus ojos en Yuki.

Mantuvo sus ojos en ese rostro que era idéntico al suyo. Quería registrar a la perfección la reacción de Yuki.

Yuki abrió los ojos un poco, solamente un poco, más de lo común; en su semblante, Yuta pudo percibir la sorpresa de su hermano; los labios se entreabrieron en sorpresa, como si en cualquier momento Yuki fuese a soltar una exclamación.

El silencio duró unos segundos.

— ¿Le has dicho algo?—dijo Yuki, observando a Yuta con sorpresa, todavía.

—No le he dicho nada—admitió Yuta con cautela—, pero sí hemos hablado: es muy agradable—se obligó Yuta a ser sincero, más para convencerse a sí mismo de que sí era un buen hermano.

Contradiciendo sus expectativas, Yuki no reaccionó de la manera esperada. Yuta había imaginado que su hermano se vería urgido a que él fuese y le dijese a la chica de la carta acerca de la idea que ambos habían colaborado en crear; y sin embargo, Yuki no se vio ni mínimamente ansioso por el tema.

—No estaba seguro de qué decir—dijo Yuta mientras que dejaba su posición en la ventana y se paraba sin ningún punto de apoyo frente a su gemelo, el cual lo observaba posando su brazo derecho contra la pared.

Yuki tragó aire, pero no dijo nada.

Yuta entonces pensó que tal vez su hermano también tenía las mismas inquietudes que él. Probablemente, Yuki también había pensando que sería cruel darle esperanzas, sin importar que tan débiles fueren, a una chica que había dado todo su corazón en expresarle sus sentimientos. Si esos pensamientos habían pasado por su mente, Yuki tal vez querría dejar todo eso de la chica de la carta en la nada, como tendría que ser, como Yuta quería que fuera.

—Podrías decirle—empezó Yuki, y paró al instante, como si esa línea de pensamiento no hubiese tenido una conclusión desde el primer momento—… Todo esto es muy extraño—dijo Yuki un segundo después, frunciendo el ceño en frustración.

Yuta no expresó ninguno de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera cambio la expresión que había plantado en su rostro. Se limitó a observar con la misma mirada de siempre a su hermano gemelo mientras que éste cavilaba y cavilaba acerca del tema Samejima, sin saber que el tema era Samejima.

—Lo es—concordó Yuta luego de varios segundos de silencio.

Quería que Yuki tomara su propia decisión.

Tal vez Yuki realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de lo que sentía, pero ¿por qué hacerlo con una chica que no era de su confianza, cuando podía hacerlo con él? Los deseos de pronunciar esas palabras estaban causándole cosquillas en la punta de la lengua, la tentación de pronunciar palabra aumentando junto con la inseguridad de su hermano.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Además, en alguna parte de su subconsciente, Yuta sabía que iba a ser rechazado.

—No tienes por qué apresurarte—lo consoló Yuta. Aunque creía que eso lo consolaba más a él mismo que a Yuki.

En ese momento, los ojos que hasta el momento había estado observando a la nada se enfocaron en sus ojos. Yuta no pudo evitar pensar que la mirada de Yuki siempre parecía expresar algo distinto que la suya.

Yuki suspiró, cerrando los ojos; los volvió a abrir cuando terminó de sacar el pesado aire, y entonces volvió a conectar su mirada con la de Yuta.

—No tiene por qué ser hoy—dijo Yuki.

Yuta asintió. No tenía por qué ser algún día. Podía ser nunca. Que nunca sucediera nada parecía una linda idea.

De nuevo, Yuta no dijo lo que pensaba en su fuero interno.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Y en ese momento Yuta sintió el alivio de saber que, por lo menos durante ese día, él seguiría siendo el único confidente de Yuki.

Siempre había sido cuidadoso; todo el tiempo, todos los días; en cada mirada escondida, en cada vez en la cual inevitablemente sus ojos se desviaban al cuello de Yuta, o sus labios; hasta cuando se sentía enrojecer, o a su corazón latir descompasadamente.

Nunca se había permitido ir demasiado lejos. Cuando sus amigos estaban presentes, él no se permitía acercarse a Yuta de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando ambos estaban solos. Cuando podían llegar a ser vistos, Yuki no se permitía acercarse a su gemelo hasta estar cien por ciento seguro de que nadie estuviese cerca y, luego de eso, estaba todo el tiempo completamente atento a su entorno.

No, no podía ser culpa suya. ¡Él se había esforzado en hacer un buen acto frente a todos!

Entonces, ¿cómo? No entendía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Tampoco sabía cómo actuar, porque nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que alguien llegase a descubrirlo. Siempre había estado seguro de que iría a su tumba con ese secreto clavado en el medio del corazón.

¿Entrar en pánico? No, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que mantenerse calmo y fingir de la mejor manera que la idea era absurda, estúpida.

—Claro—dijo Yuki, pensando en qué habría hecho de no gustarle Yuta—, hasta nos casaremos.

No quería dar una respuesta demasiado seria. Aunque, ya lo sabía, la persona frente a él había hablado en serio desde el primer momento.

Estaban solos esperando a que el resto llegara a comer el almuerzo en la azotea. Shun y Chizuru se habían ido a buscar a Mary, así que él y Reiko se habían adelantado. Yuta y Kaname todavía no llegaban.

Yuki no quería que nadie los interrumpiera, no cuando los nervios de ser descubierto le carcomían el estómago y estaban hablando de un tema así.

—No estoy bromeando. Se nota a leguas que para ti no es un juego—dijo Reiko, abriendo su bento con tranquilidad, como si hablar acerca del deseo de incesto que tenía Yuki fuese cosa de todos los días.

Yuki no sabía que decir a eso. Apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que él miedo no se apoderara de su juicio. Tenía que permanecer tranquilo, tanto por él como por Yuta. Entonces, con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó aire por la nariz de la manera más silenciosa posible, juntando fuerzas. Yuta iba a sufrir si a Reiko llegaba a escapársele el secreto de Yuki.

Tenía que hacerlo por Yuta. Por Yuta.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—inquirió Yuki como si en verdad le interesara.

Abrió su bento lentamente, tratando de imitar la pereza con la que siempre actuaba. Su estómago parecía revuelto, hecho un caos, la ansiedad le hacía temblar las tripas; empezó a comer sin siquiera hacer el agradecimiento correspondiente ni esperar a que llegara el resto.

Observó a Reiko mientras masticaba lentamente, porque si se permitía hacerlo rápido Reiko seguramente notaría su nerviosismo. Tragó cuando la chica lo miró a los ojos.

—No me veas así—musitó Reiko, algo ofendida—. Yo no soy el enemigo aquí. Estoy de tu lado.

Yuki cada vez se sentía más frustrado. ¿Ella decía estar de su lado?

El no entender empeoraba su nerviosismo.

Nunca se lo había imaginado. Que alguien le dijera en cara que sabía que él estaba enamorado de Yuta era algo que nunca antes había creído posible. No estaba listo para eso.

Yuki metió otro trozó de comida en su boca, para evitar hablar.

—No me parece que sea malo que ames a alguien—prosiguió Reiko—. No importa el sexo, ni la edad, ni esas estupideces de nuestra época. Si es amor del bueno, vale.

Aunque había tratado de demorar el momento de tragar lo máximo posible, ante el silencio Yuki se dio cuenta de que si quería seguir con esa farsa, tenía que empezar a mentir.

— ¿Es en serio?—inquirió Yuki, forzando esa expresión de desinterés que siempre tenía en su rostro.

Cuando la chica asintió, viéndose algo cansada por la farsa de Yuki, él prosiguió aun así con el acto.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me gusta mi hermano gemelo?—la pregunta salió de su boca como si en realidad le pareciera que algo así fuese imposible.

Jugó con su comida unos segundos, tratando de parecer tranquilo, y luego tomó un pedazo de pescado y lo metió a su boca. Una vez más se obligó a masticar lentamente.

Reiko miró dubitativamente al cielo, como si éste fuese a darle la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

—Mmm, bueno, ¿intuición femenina?

Yuki dejó que sus párpados cayeran en pesar, demostrando que esa justificación tan abstracta no sería suficiente para él.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo la chica, sonriendo amigablemente al tiempo que pensaba algo mejor—… ¡El día que fuimos al Mc. Donald, por ejemplo!—soltó emocionada, como si hubiese rememorado un momento brillante—. Mira: Yuta estuvo celoso porque tú venías conmigo en primer lugar, y ambos se pusieron a discutir como una pareja que se ama pero aún no se da cuenta de ello. ¡Fue demasiado perfecto!

—Pero eso no significa que a mí me guste Yuta—musitó, sintiendo que podía tomar esa cuerda para escapar.

—Escucha, Yuki—dijo Reiko—, yo soy buena para percibir este tipo de cosas; créeme, tengo práctica… Te digo que estoy de tu lado, así que admítelo de una vez, por favor.

¡No lo admitiría ni muerto!

—Deberías ir a la enfermería, Reiko-chan—dijo antes de tomar otro pedazo de pescado y masticar.

No iba a ceder, y esas débiles fundamentaciones que Reiko se había ingeniado habían logrado calmarlo. La chica seguramente estaba hablando al azar, tal vez haciéndole una broma; pero, si estaba hablando en serio, sus fundamentos eran demasiado tontos y Yuki podría hacerlos caer en un segundo. No le haría caso ni permitiría que tratase de tergiversar sus palabras.

Aunque a una parte de Yuki le caía bien Reiko, inevitablemente un odio hacia la chica estaba creciendo en medio de su pecho. Primero por esas preguntas extrañas que había hecho en la salida que hace un tiempo habían hecho con Yuta y, ahora, esto. Esa chica solamente estaba causándole dolores de cabeza y momentos incómodos que luego tenía que charlar con Yuta.

Ya era suficiente el dolor que cargaba como para ahora tener que preocuparse por la otaku que parecía ser más perceptiva de lo normal.

Oyó a Reiko suspirar, resignada.

— ¿En serio crees que se lo contaré a alguien?—inquirió la chica—. Solamente quiero ayudarte. Si dejo que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, nunca van a llegar a nada…

Yuki alzó una ceja, sin creerle en lo más mínimo.

En ese momento, Reiko se puso histérica.

— ¡Ay, Yuki! ¡Eres tan desconfiado! ¡Y yo aquí tratando que ustedes tengan su final feliz!

—Rara—le dijo Yuki con tranquilidad.

Eso solamente molestó más a Reiko, lo cual era bueno para Yuki, porque de esa manera él sería quien tuviera el control de la situación.

—Te pegaré—dijo la chica en una amenaza que claramente no era cierta—y luego me pondré de novia con Yuta y lo lamentarás.

—Se va a casar conmigo, de todas formas—contestó Yuki—. Si me deshice de Takahashi, puedo deshacerme de ti también.

Reiko se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Yuki también. Luego, ella exploto en risas y él relajó su mirada. Cuando se quedó sin aire, Reiko se calmó. Clavó sus ojos en Yuki con determinación.

—Como no quieres admitirlo, tendré que usar otras tácticas para que lo notes—musitó con seguridad.

Entonces Reiko dejó a un lado su bento, apoyándolo en el suelo, y se inclinó hacia Yuki. Tomó la mano derecha de Yuki, lo miró para confirmar que no le molestaba, encontrándose con una mirada neutra, y por último la guió hacia el corazón de éste.

—Con la mano en el corazón, tienes que jurarme que no sientes ni un mínimo sentimiento de atracción hacia tu gemelo—dijo la chica.

— ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?—preguntó Yuki.

En realidad, no le importaba jurar en vano, si ya tantas veces le había mentido a todo el mundo; lo que le molestaba era que estaba seguro de que sin importar qué hiciese, Reiko seguiría insistiendo con que a él le gustaba Yuta.

De esa manera, no llegarían a ningún lado…

—Júralo—insistió la chica, manteniendo su mano sobre la de Yuki, para que él no la despegara de su propio pecho.

—Si lo juro, ¿dejarás de molestarme?—inquirió, ya algo aburrido.

Lo que había parecido el fin del mundo, había resultado en una chica fantasiosa que por una vez le había dado justo en el clavo.

El chirrido metálico que sonó un segundo después alertó a Yuki. Ambos observaron la fuente del sonido, y se encontraron con que la puerta había sido abierta, pero quien la había abierto aún no había ingresado a la azotea. Reiko se alejó de Yuki, sentándose recta en su lugar, sin la mano sobre la del muchacho.

— ¿Ah?—Yuki escuchó la voz de Yuta resonar en sus oídos a la lejanía—. Está bien, te esperamos.

Luego de decir eso, Yuta entró a la azotea. Al encontrarse con cuerpos estáticos y miradas fijas, preguntó.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Yuki en ese momento reaccionó.

—Solamente que llegas tarde—contestó el menor de los gemelos—, y como teníamos hambre empezamos sin ustedes.

Yuta se aproximó al tiempo que preguntaba:

— ¿Y Shun y Chizuru?

—Se fueron a buscar a Masaki-chan—explicó la chica, como si la conversación que ella y Yuki habían tenido no hubiese existido.

Así era mejor.

Yuki la miró de reojo, quería comunicarle con su mirada que la anterior conversación había llegado a su fin en el momento en el que Yuta se había sumado. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Reiko, ella pareció entender; sin embargo, Yuki creyó leer en la mirada femenina un mensaje que decía que seguirían luego.

—Kaname se olvidó el celular en el salón y lo fue a buscar—dijo Yuta al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Yuki.

Yuki y Reiko se mantuvieron en silencio, todavía sintiendo la tensión de la conversación anterior surcar por el aire. Yuta dejó de desenvolver su bento para mirarlos.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada—contestaron al unísono.

Luego de ese almuerzo que al principio había sido algo incómodo, Yuki volvió al salón de clases.

Toda la clase se mantuvo pensando acerca de lo que había hablado con Reiko. No sabía si darle importancia o simplemente ignorarlo. Que alguien le dijera tan confiadamente que había notado el amor que él sentía por Yuta parecía demasiado irreal, y no solamente porque nunca lo había esperado, sino porque también era muy improbable. Yuki había sido muy, muy cuidadoso.

No tenía sentido que, si sus amigos de toda la vida no lo habían notado, una chica que había conocido hace unos meses lo notara. Además, Reiko no parecía observadora; tampoco parecía tonta, pero Yuki creía que la chica no les prestaba mucha atención como para reparar en algo extraño.

Era verdad que ella sí había dicho algunas cosas extrañas (como lo del OTP y lo de Yuta celoso…, aunque en lo último había acertado), pero Yuki nunca la había tomado en serio. Podía hacer lo mismo en esta ocasión. Aunque Reiko estuviese en lo cierto, él solamente podría negarlo y negarlo, reiteradas e incansables veces hasta que ella se rindiera.

Bueno, ese tema ya estaba sellado, se dijo en medio de la clase, garabateando líneas sin sentido en el papel. Pero aun así, el pensamiento de que tal vez a él se le había escapado algo y por eso Reiko ahora sabía su secreto rondaba con su cabeza, negándose rotundamente a desaparecer. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso, se dijo, para que algo así nunca volviese a suceder.

Luego de ese período de clase que estuvo repleto de pensamientos por parte de Yuki, Yuta pareció haber descubierto quién era la chica de la carta.

— ¿Le has dicho algo?—inquirió Yuki, sin poder evitar sentirse sorprendido, porque no lo había esperado en lo más mínimo.

—No le he dicho nada—contestó Yuta, mirándolo con ojos curiosos—, pero sí hemos hablado: es muy agradable—agregó Yuta, con una sonrisa que indicaba que el recordar a la chica le resultaba gustoso.

Yuki no sabía qué decir. Le había pedido a Yuta que no le contara quién era la chica, ya que le parecía que eso solamente le traería más problemas, pero en ese momento notó que su táctica tenía un punto en contra: Yuta estaría hablando con una chica que Yuki no conocía. Si empezaba ese juego de mensajero, Yuta tendría que tener contacto con esa chica sin que Yuki los viera ni pudiese controlarlos de ninguna manera. Eso le preocupaba.

Aunque sentía que esos sentimientos atascados en su pecho tenían que ser liberados en algún momento, Yuki no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la mejor manera. Él también era celoso, se recordó, y cuando se trataba de Yuta los celos eran algo casi imposible de mantener a raya.

—No estaba seguro de qué decir—se defendió Yuta, alejándose de la ventana y acercándose a él.

En ese momento Yuki tampoco sabía qué decir. Tragó aire y lo mantuvo preso en sus pulmones, sin poder ingeniar palabras con sentido.

No saber cómo era la chica era una desventaja. Ya la podía imaginar hermosa, con piernas largas, cabello claro y bien arreglado; la podía imaginar hablándole a Yuta y a Yuta amablemente contestándole.

Se sintió inseguro en ese momento, y se obligó a recordarse las palabras de la carta, cada línea que profesaba amor hacia él, no hacia Yuta. En cuanto la chica estuviese enamorada de él, no le quitaría a Yuta.

Y un segundo después se dijo que estaba siendo mala persona: no solo por subestimar los sentimientos de la chica, sino porque en ese momento la estaba tratando como una amenaza que lo único que haría era quitarle a su hermano. Solamente estaba pensando en lo que era conveniente para él, no estaba pensando ni en la chica de la carta ni en Yuta.

—Podrías decirle—empezó a decir Yuki y luego paró, sin saber cómo terminar lo que había empezado—… Todo esto es muy extraño.

Ya no sabía lo que quería.

Él no quería ver el rostro de la chica por un tema de compromiso: si la carta había sido anónima, la identidad de esa chica tendría que permanecer de esa manera por lo menos para él; de otra manera, la chica se habría declarado cara a cara, o por lo menos poniendo su nombre en el papel. Si ella había decido que no lo haría, entonces Yuki sentía que debía respetar, por lo menos, esa decisión. Por otro lado, quería ver su rostro para verificar si ella sería un contrincante, o no.

Yuta tenía una debilidad por las caras bonitas. Yuki, con pesar, lo había notado ya hace tiempo: cuando veían la televisión, Yuta siempre repara su atención en aquellas chicas bellas; cuando paseaban por la calle, Yuta se tomaba unos segundos para ver los bonitos rostros de los carteles de publicidad.

Eso no parecía aplicarse a cuando estaban en el colegio, ya que Yuta no posaba sus ojos en ninguna chica en particular; en realidad, apenas les prestaba atención. Sin embargo, ¿qué haría Yuki si estaba arrojando a Yuta en brazos de una chica demasiado cautivadora?

Se sentía estúpido, su miedo era estúpido y lo sabía. Solamente sucedía que era una fuerza demasiado fuerte que salía desde lo más hondo de su ser, ese miedo enorme que sentía de perder a Yuta antes de tiempo.

—Lo es—contestó Yuta luego de unos segundos—. No tienes por qué apresurarte—le dijo Yuta con una voz amable, aterciopelada y demasiado suave.

Yuki sintió a su corazón contraerse de ternura. Volvió su mirada a esos ojos que no había observado para no perderse en ellos, y un segundo después suspiró, sin estar seguro de qué hacer.

No sabía si valía la pena arriesgarse a perder a Yuta, aunque esa probabilidad fuese ínfima, solamente para escribir en un papel que en el fondo nunca podrían expresar lo que sentía con exactitud.

Suspiró, rindiéndose y permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos, viendo dos posos marrones demasiado cautivadores.

—No tiene por qué ser hoy—concluyó Yuki, sintiendo que atrasar su decisión era de cobarde, pero al mismo tiempo creyendo que lo mejor sería consultar todo con la almohada.

Yuta asintió, concordando.

Entonces sonó el timbre, la melodía que indicaba que el receso había finalizado llenó los pasillos y quienes habían estado también charlando empezaron a marcharse.

Yuki sintió las yemas de los dedos de su hermano acariciarle los cabellos, justo encima de su oreja. Sintió al calor en su estómago aumentar mientras que prestaba suma atención a la expresión calmada de su gemelo. Observó a esos ojos tratando de comunicarle algo, pero no entendió.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoooola, esta es la primera vez que les escribo por aquí (dejando de lado los capítulos de este asabacest jeje). Lo que sucede es que quería aclarar que ya arreglé el embrollo que yo misma causé en el orden de los capítulos. Gracias a Saki, que me comentó acerca de este descuido mío, pude colocar cada capítulo en su respectivo lugar. El desorden comenzaba luego del capítulo 7, es decir, en este capítulo; ahora, todo está bien, como debería haber sido en un principio, y este es el capítulo 8 (no el 10, como yo antes había cometido el error de confundir). Perdón por eso XD Tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado... Ya, nadie lee esto xD, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Ah, Saki, si tengo el honor de volver a ser leída por ti o alguien más, solamente quería decirte que yo creo fervientemente que uno debe escribir por uno y para uno, siempre estando eternamente agradecido de corazón con aquellos que le dan una oportunidad leyéndolo. Así que te agradezco de corazón que hayas leído este fic, y también a cualquier otra persona que lo haya hecho :) No dejaré de escribirlo hasta terminarlo, porque en serio, en serio amo esta pareja demasiado (y, principalmente, no dejaré de escribirlo por la primera razón que te di). Así que no te preocupes xD Y graaaaaaciaaas por tomarte el tiempo de comentar ! En serio que lo aprecio ! Besos y abrazos y mucho yaoi al que esté leyendo estas palabras ! Y mil gracias por leerme !

Confusiones~ Capítulo 8.

A Yuta le gustaba descansar entre brazos cálidos, dando un abrazo al contrario y respirando su aroma; le gustaba cerrar los ojos mientras que se dejaba sumergir en un letargo plácido que le hacía sentir en las nubes, pero no le permitía dormir del nerviosismo; le gustaba esa sensación extraña en su estómago y la sensación dulce en sus pulmones, que aumentaba con cada respiración.

Se sentía enrojecer solamente un poco mientras se escondía en el cuello cálido y suave, y se rendía en sus intentos de evitar ese tipo de situaciones. Yuta sabía que no estaba ayudando a su situación actual, pero aun así no se arrepentía.

Le molestaba un poco, únicamente, que él fuese siempre el que iniciaba ese tipo de momentos, siempre siendo él quien iba a la cama contraria y se abrazaba al cuerpo igual al suyo. Siempre era Yuta quien iba a pedir cariño, mientras que Yuki simplemente lo daba, como si no lo necesitase y solamente estuviese cumpliéndole un capricho a un niño pequeño.

Aun así, Yuta notaba que era diferente cuando estaban en el colegio, como un acto que ambos seguían cuando sabían que podían ser vistos, y solamente en la comodidad del hogar deshacían: Yuki era el mismo de siempre cuando estaban con sus amigos (cariñoso, caprichoso, el Yuki que quería ser mimado), pero cuando estaban solos, se volvía esa versión que prefería no acercarse; lo mismo sucedía con Yuta. Él mismo hacía el papel del hermano mayor algo arisco cada vez que Yuki lo abrazaba en el colegio y cuando estaban solos, se permitía ser el chico que quería, que necesitaba la cercanía de su hermano menor.

Y aunque Yuta ni siquiera entendía sus propios pensamientos, sentía que no podía quejarse.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era cerrar los ojos y permitir que su cuerpo se fundiese en el calor del otro, que el vago cosquilleo de su estómago le hiciese sentir ansias y que la vaga sensación de desolación se disipara por unos segundos. Ese amargo pensamiento que le decía que Yuki no lo quería de la misma manera, y que él mismo había provocado eso, se esfumaba por unos momentos, al tiempo que Yuta posaba la punta de su nariz contra el cuello de su gemelo.

Yuta respiró profundamente, olvidándose de disimular, apoyando la punta de su nariz contra la piel y permitiéndose disfrutar del aroma. Era una fragancia suave, exquisita; una mezcla del perfume y del aroma que ya formaba parte de Yuki.

Cuando deslizó su nariz por la piel, sintió a su gemelo estremecerse y reforzar el agarre que, con el abrazo, había tenido en su espalda, como si la sensación de la punta de la nariz de Yuta acariciando su cuello fuese demasiado estimulante. Yuta fingió no notar el movimiento de su hermano y prosiguió: se permitió seguir deslizando su nariz, respirando con profundidad y exhalando el aire lentamente sobre la blanca piel. Se movió hacia arriba, pasando por la nuez de Adán de su hermano, sintiendo que el fuerte agarre que las manos de Yuki hacían contra su espalda, achicando su remera con ambos puños, era infinitamente satisfactorio.

Entonces, Yuta se detuvo, y su mano derecha, que reacia deshizo parte del abrazo, se apoyó sobre el pecho de Yuki, sobre el corazón. Yuta sintió claramente los latidos acelerados.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum._

No despegó su mano de ese lugar en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando se acopló aun más al cuerpo de su gemelo y con suavidad apoyó sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello. Sintió la tibiez de Yuki pasar a sus labios, y cuando se despegó, acompañado del sonido a beso, también pudo saborear la vergüenza en sus mejillas al tiempo que ambas miradas se cruzaban.

En silencio, se observaron unos segundos. Ambos trataban de leer sus miradas, o por lo menos eso era lo que estaba haciendo Yuta. Entre la timidez y el nerviosismo, Yuta podía ver, en lo profundo de los ojos marrones, ese mismo deseo que él trataba de soportar en su día a día.

Yuki entonces cerró los ojos lentamente, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Yuta. Yuta cerró los ojos también.

_Pumpumpumpumpumpumpumpum._

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, maldijo internamente esa mala costumbre que tenía de soñar con Yuki.

Era la primera vez, en su tercer sueño, que no había notado que lo que sucedía no era real. En los dos sueños anteriores, en alguna parte de su mente, su consciencia le había dicho en un susurro que era más que claro que lo que sucedía no podía ser verdad. En los dos sueños anteriores, Yuta se había despertado desconcertado, pero no porque en algún momento hubiese creído que el sueño hubiese sido parte de la realidad.

Sin embargo, en ese tercer sueño, Yuta sí que había creído que todo era real. No era extraño que él invadiese la cama de Yuki y lo abrazara, tampoco que se permitiera vagamente captar el aroma del contrario. Tal vez, pensó, tendría que haber notado que todo era una treta de su mente en el momento en el que Yuki le permitió deslizar su nariz por su cuello y apoyar sus labios. Era más que claro que el Yuki de la realidad no sería tan benevolente.

Notó que la realidad no estaba tan lejos de lo que había sido el sueño. Se percató de que tenía el rostro escondido en un cuello blanco y sus brazos alrededor de un torso tibio, en la misma posición en la que había empezado en el sueño. Unos brazos lo rodeaban con delicadeza, haciendo una muy leve y casi imperceptible presión alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Te despertaste?—escuchó a la voz de su gemelo preguntar.

En la oscuridad que los envolvía, Yuta era incapaz de distinguir si ya era hora de levantarse o seguían todavía en la madrugada del jueves.

Asintió en silencio, confiado de que Yuki podría sonsacar qué significado tenía la fricción de la cabeza de Yuta contra su cuello.

—Todavía falta mucho para que suene el despertador—Yuki susurró—. ¿Por qué te despertaste?

Yuta sabía que no podía decir la verdad. Que había estado soñando con él y que su subconsciente parecía haberlo despertado para que su retorcida imaginación no pasara a otro nivel era algo que no podía admitir.

—No sé—se limitó a decir, por falta de creatividad—. ¿Y tú?

Yuki en ese momento se quedó en silencio. Yuta no pudo observar el rostro de su hermano ya que el suyo seguía hundido en el cuello blanco y, por el letargo del cansancio y el embriagador aroma, no quería apartarse.

En el medio del silencio y las profundas respiraciones, Yuta cayó en un sueño profundo, y por un segundo pensó que, si estaba junto a Yuki, despertar ya no era necesario.

Ese tipo de pensamientos, siempre se los reprendía a sí mismo. Él nunca había sido cursi, o nunca se había sentido así. Tal vez decir que últimamente estaba siendo demasiado profundo era mejor, pero ése era el límite.

No sabía cómo identificarlo con exactitud, pero en el medio de su pecho, justo en su corazón, podía identificar un anómalo sentimiento. Era algo que nunca había sentido, que dolía pero al mismo tiempo parecía dejar una sensación dulce junto a la herida. Cada vez que respiraba, podía sentir a sus pulmones llenarse completamente y disfrutar el sentimiento. Un cosquilleo que flotaba por su estómago… como mariposas…

No podía creer que se estuviese sintiendo como… una colegiala enamorada (aunque sin nadie a quién amar).

Tal vez se había enamorado de alguien y no se había dado cuenta, pensó, y después se dijo que eso era demasiado improbable. En el fondo, Yuta sabía que se mentía a sí mismo al fingir que no sabía de quién se trataba.

Mientras él intentaba identificar qué era ese sentimiento y qué lo causaba, no podía evitar notar que, con lo que respectaba al amor, Yuki ya no le había nombrado palabra. Ni la chica de la carta, ni la misteriosa; y Yuta no podía saber si era porque en realidad nada había sucedido o porque Yuki no quería contárselo.

En momentos así, las mariposas eran remplazadas por una sensación amarga.

Un día, confuso por sus propios sentimientos, decidió charlarlo con su amigo e consejero confidencial, Tsukahara Kaname.

—El amor es algo… complicado—fue lo que le contestó el pelinegro.

Hace unos cuantos días habían avanzado en lo que se refería a la confianza, por lo menos por parte de Kaname. El pelinegro había admitido, un día que habían decidido ir solos a la biblioteca, que tal vez (y sólo tal vez) le gustaba un poco (y sólo un poco) su vecina, Hisako-chan. Igualmente, en un acuerdo tácito, ambos tenían en claro que el sentimiento era más grande que un simple gustar.

Por eso es que, en ese momento, Yuta podía preguntarle a su mejor amigo cómo se sentía estar enamorado, con algo de vergüenza pero en efecto esperando una respuesta sincera.

— ¿Complicado en qué sentido?—insistió Yuta, sintiendo que esa breve respuesta no había sido suficiente.

Kaname en ese momento, meditabundo, se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Yuta lo observó con atención, tratando de leer cada expresión que había en el semblante del moreno.

El profesor de geografía, el cual no era muy estricto, les había dejado tiempo libre mientras que corregía unos exámenes del curso de Yuki. Yuta y Kaname hablaban en susurros, cautelosos para que nadie los escuchara hablar de un tema tan bochornoso, lo cual era sencillo ya que la mayoría estaba entretenida mirando un programa desde el nuevo aparato de Takano, el cual podía sintonizar cualquier canal de televisión.

— ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto?—inquirió Kaname, y Yuta pudo notar la incomodidad en su voz.

Entonces el mayor de los gemelos lo pensó un momento. ¿Era necesario en verdad? Últimamente había notado que tenía la mala costumbre de tomar todo demasiado en serio, preocupándose de cosas que en realidad no eran más que pequeñeces. Sin embargo, en cada una de sus preocupaciones, tenía el presentimiento de que sí había algo que estaba mal, pero no lo lograba distinguir con claridad.

—Más o menos necesario—cedió Yuta, sin querer darle demasiada importancia pero tampoco queriendo renunciar a esa posible ayuda.

Kaname lo miró a los ojos un segundo, luego bostezó en resignación y, por último, habló.

—A veces, se siente… extraño—el tono de voz del pelinegro se había bajado otra octava en la última palabra, un leve rubor podía verse aparecer en sus mejillas.

Por el nerviosismo de Kaname, Yuta también comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

— ¿Extraño cómo?—inquirió, sintiendo que estaban volviendo al principio.

Kaname de nuevo hizo una pausa antes de responderle.

—U-una sensación… extraña… en la boca del estómago—murmuró el pelinegro, inclinándose hacia Yuta en confidencia, Yuta también se acercó, ya que los susurros cada vez eran más inaudibles—. Como—el pelinegro volvió a hacer una pausa, pensando—… Como… mariposas. _Puaj_, no puedo creer que dije eso—se quejó Kaname mientras se enderezaba y contraía los músculos de su rostro en una expresión de asco.

Yuta se sintió identificado por lo dicho por su amigo, ya que éste había utilizado la misma palabra que él había escogido para definir esa sensación difusa que se posaba en su estómago. Era una felicidad injustificada.

—Bueno—dijo Kaname, volviendo a Yuta a la realidad—, esa es la parte bonita—aclaró, temiendo que Yuta se confundiese y creyera que estar enamorado siempre era así de agradable—. Tiene sus contras, definitivamente.

Yuta arqueó una ceja en curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?—las palabras parecieron salir solas de su boca, sin autorización.

Kaname se mantuvo en silencio otros segundos más, pensando, y finalmente contestó:

—Es como un sentimiento extremista, por lo menos es así al principio—Kaname parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para poder llegar a ser entendido—: Cuando estás bien con esa persona, se siente bien—explicó, refiriéndose a la sensación en el estómago—; si estás mal, se siente horrible.

Yuta se sintió identificado con la explicación.

—Hasta puedes sentirte bien, pero solo hundirte abajo con tus propios pensamientos—agregó Tsukahara—. Bueno, por lo menos a mí me ha pasado.

Con lo último, Yuta sintió que estaba en lo correcto y amor seguramente era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y no era estúpido. Aunque nunca lo había sentido y no sabía cómo identificarlo sin ayuda, Yuta sí podía definir quién era la persona que causaba ese manojo de sentimientos. No quería admitirlo, ya que eso significaría que su estado había empeorado y, tal vez, se había enamorado de Yuki.

No podía ser, se dijo, se impuso. Porque estaba mal, porque era enfermo, porque era asqueroso, porque no era natural, porque era rechazado por la sociedad. La conciencia de Yuta lo estaba torturando en esos momentos mientras que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. La simple idea llenándolo de culpa.

Se mordió la lengua al tiempo que se calmaba a sí mismo, diciéndose que lo que había dicho Kaname no era la gran cosa. No tenía que tomarlo en serio. Eso era lo que su amigo sentía hacia una chica; y esto era lo que Yuta sentía hacia su gemelo.

No podía haber comparación posible.

El resto del día pensó acerca de eso, cada línea de reflexión empeorando la situación, porque en verdad tenía el presentimiento de que, lo que había empezado como atracción, tal vez había terminado siendo más que eso. Tal vez no amor, pero sí el principio de la catástrofe que tanto quería y debía evitar.

¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? ¿Dónde se había ido ese joven que amaba a su hermano de la manera correcta, fraternal? Ahora se reconocía menos que nunca.

La culpa y el miedo parecían estar comiéndose su mente.

Tenía miedo de quedar dañado de por vida. Creía que lo que estaba sintiendo no terminaría fácilmente, que nunca podría disfrutar besar a una chica como disfrutaría besar a Yuki. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído a una persona de esa manera; de la manera en la que sentía la necesidad de tocar a Yuki, besarlo, hacerlo temblar, enrojecer, gemir, tal como sucedía en sus sueños.

Yuta sabía que estaba mal, desde el principio hasta el fin. Pero aun así, no hacía más que empeorar con el trascurso de los días. Cuando abrazaba a Yuki, acariciaba sus cabellos, se colaba en su cama por las noches, lo único que hacía era avanzar un paso más hacia un lugar al que nunca tendría que llegar si es que quería que nadie sufriera, incluyéndose a él mismo.

Por el remordimiento y el miedo (además de muchas cosas más), Yuta decidió finalmente que se alejaría. Si todavía existía alguna parte de su ser capaz de mantenerse alejada de su gemelo, entonces la haría aparecer para volver a ser él mismo y no ésta versión trastornada en la que se había transformado. Si había algún momento para retroceder en sus acciones y pensamientos, y volver a lo que antes había sido, ese momento tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

Tenía que acoplar todo lo que quedaba de su conciencia y fuerza de voluntad para evitar a toda costa caer en un pozo tan profundo del cual, ya tocando fondo, nunca podría escapar. Ese deseo que parecía aumentar con cada segundo, tenía que frenarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y, definitivamente, terminara estando enamorado de su hermano.

El plan que se le había ocurrido para ello no era muy brillante, pero tal vez podría ser efectivo. ¿Un clavo saca otro clavo, no?

— ¿Es interesante ese libro, Takahashi-san?—inquirió cuando la vio sola caminando en el pasillo, seguramente yendo hacia la biblioteca.

Lo que hacía podría no ser lo correcto, pero ante tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ¿verdad? De igual manera, su conciencia se calmaba a sí misma diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba tan mal si se consideraba qué quería evitar al hacerlo.

Takahashi no había cambiado mucho desde la vez en la que salieron, como novio y novia. Seguía poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que Yuta le hablaba y seguía teniendo esa curiosa costumbre de observar e suelo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Su cabello seguía igual, su manera de caminar, también. Era como volver al pasado por unos segundos.

A Yuta le inquietó que, en ese momento, la comparó con Yuki. Y, quien hubiese ganado en el pasado, perdió rotundamente contra su gemelo.

Desechó el pensamiento al instante.

Takahashi lo observó un segundo, luego volvió su mirada a su libro y después retornó al paso uno.

—En realidad, recién lo empiezo, así que no sabría decirte—admitió Takahashi con su tono amable, algo flojo y bajo de siempre.

Yuta en ese momento, automáticamente, empezó a recitar aquella charla que ya había planeado la noche anterior, para su plan de "Volver a ser Asaba Yuta". Habló acerca de un libro que él ya había terminado hace tiempo, pretendiendo que aún seguía en su lectura, con el objetivo de empezar una agradable charla con la chica de cabello negro. Aunque trató de sumirse en su mentira, no lo logró, puesto que su mente estaba en otro lugar, no tan lejos, unos cuatro metros detrás de Takahashi, observando a Yuki que en ese momento estaba hablando con una chica de cabello castaño claro.

La chica, un poco sonrojada, tomó a Yuki de la mano y empezó a llevárselo a algún lugar desconocido. La mente de Yuta le dijo que estaba bien, que era mejor que Yuki desapareciera de su vista para que él pudiese concentrarse en Takahashi Rima; sin embargo, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo.

— ¡Yuki!—lo llamó, interrumpiendo a la chica que había empezado a hablarle a su gemelo.

Se sorprendió al notar como su voz había sonado desesperada, como si perder a Yuki en ese instante significara perderlo de por vida.

Yuki se dio media vuelta, observándolo con una mezcla de la tranquilidad de siempre y sorpresa. Yuta se sintió incómodo, sintiendo que los cinco metros de distancia que había entre ellos tendrían que diluirse a cero. El pasillo lleno de alumnos hablando no afirmó su seguridad, ya que entre ellos sí había silencio. Cuando Yuta se resignó a abrir su boca y soltar lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, los ojos de Yuki brillaron en desvelamiento, como si algo se hubiese revelado frente a él sin que nadie más lo notara.

Yuki dijo algo en voz alta, pero por la distancia Yuta no pudo distinguir qué palabras había pronunciado.

— ¿Yuta-kun?—escuchó a Takahashi llamándolo. Por un segundo se había olvidado de que la chica estaba ahí. Ella lo miró con algo de preocupación en el rostro—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Yuta no entendió qué expresión tenía en el rostro como para hacerle pensar lo contrario, él estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo para mantener la actuación, pretender que no le importaba demasiado qué hacía Yuki con su vida.

Estaba a punto de responderle a Takahashi cuando sintió a los brazos anhelados rodear su cuello. Había estado tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que el ataque lo tomó por sorpresa. Dio un traspié hacia atrás y apenas pudo aferrarse a la espalda de su gemelo antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo, Yuki encima de Yuta.

—Auch—dejó escapar Yuta.

—Perdón—dijo Yuki después de un segundo, con ese tono de voz que a Yuta le gustaba escuchar. Yuki se enderezó, aún sobre Yuta, y se sentó a su lado para mirarlo a los ojos—. Eso no cuenta, ¿verdad? Se me escapó, no fue mi culpa—empezó a decir Yuki, y Yuta no entendió—… Mis tres deseos—aclaró Yuki.

Yuta entonces recordó que era mediados de mayo y, hasta que el 3 de junio llegara y se cumpliera un mes desde el cumpleaños de Shun, él tendría ese extraño trato con Yuki, en el cual él haría tres veces cualquier cosa que Yuki quisiese si Yuki no se acercaba a ninguna chica (y no gastaba dinero en mangas, pero eso ya no importaba). Seguramente, Yuki había creído que él lo había llamado para recalcarle ese hecho, cuando Yuta lo había olvidado por completo, ya que Yuki todavía no había pedido ni un solo deseo. Si ése era el caso, Yuta había parecido un celoso.

Enrojeció un poco al notar que había sido descubierto.

—No cuenta—susurró.

Notó como Yuki lo miró con curiosidad.

—Además no la conozco, ni siquiera es de nuestro año—empezó a explicarse Yuki.

A Yuta le pareció extraña la situación, porque Yuki no tenía por qué darle ningún tipo de explicaciones, y esa sensación fue acompañada por el recuerdo de que él mismo había generado eso, diciéndole a Yuki que sentía celos y hasta forzándolo a alejarse del sexo opuesto en un trueque poco común. En el momento en el que había decidido ser sincero y contarle a Yuki que tal vez sí sentía celos por aquellas personas que se le acercaban, había parecido buena idea; pero ahora, que tenía la cabeza fría y estaba un poco más consciente de sus emociones, lo que había hecho parecía muy, muy estúpido.

¿Cómo había tenido el valor de admitir que sentía celos por su hermano menor? Tal vez no sonaba tan estúpido si se consideraba que eran gemelos y, además, muy unidos; pero Yuta se sentía estúpido ya que ahora podía entender mejor cuáles habían sido las verdaderas intenciones de esas palabras que se le habían escapado desde lo más profundo del alma.

Yuta sentía celos, pero no esos celos que se sienten cuando un tercero acapara la atención de un ser querido. Era más que eso: Yuta podía estar sintiendo celos de aquellas personas que amenazaban con acercarse a Yuki porque éstas parecían querer ocupar en la vida de Yuki un papel que Yuta, en el fondo de su corazón, parecía querer con ansias incontrolables ocupar en su lugar.

Entenderse a sí mismo no le gustaba, porque a veces lo que encontraba no era en realidad algo que quisiese ver. Todo era más fácil cuando no se entendía.

— ¿Están bien?—les preguntó Takahashi, observándolos desde arriba a los dos gemelos que habían caído al suelo y por alguna razón incomprensible parecían no querer despegarse de él.

Yuta entonces recordó la presencia de la chica, la cual por unos segundos había olvidado, como si el mundo parase por un momento cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos acerca de Yuki, cuando estaba con Yuki. Su gemelo miró a Takahashi inexpresivamente (tal vez todavía recordando que cuando habían estado saliendo, Yuta no le había contado ni una palabra al respecto) y luego volvió su vista al suelo para parase. Yuta lo observó en silencio, notando que Yuki ni siquiera había saludado a la chica, y tomó la mano que se había extendido hacia él para ayudarlo a que se irguiera.

Yuki soltó su mano un segundo después, sin romper el silencio (lo cual pareció poner aun más nerviosa a Takahashi), miró a la chica de soslayo y volvió su vista a Yuta.

—Entonces estamos bien, ¿no?—inquirió Yuki para asegurarse de que su distracción no le había costado nada más que la disconformidad de Yuta.

Yuta asintió un par de veces, consciente de que Takahashi y Yuki eran dos personas que parecían no tener una buena relación.

—Estamos bien—afirmó con franqueza.

Yuki no esperó más para mostrar en su mirada que la respuesta le había complacido y retirarse.

En silencio, mientras Takahashi tenía sus ojos puestos en él, Yuta observó al chico que parecía no poder estar nunca bajo su control alejarse. Sintió una amargura en el estómago, y esta vez entendió que era causada por su nulo deseo de que Yuki se alejase de él.

Esa vocecita odiosa que no sabía cómo callarse le susurró al odio que nadie sería suficiente para llenar ese espacio en su corazón que parecía haberse amoldado exclusivamente para Yuki. Ni Takahashi, ni nadie.

— ¿Pasó algo, Yuta-kun?—escuchó a la pelinegra preguntarle.

Yuta la observó un segundo, todavía atolondrado por sus propios pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy pesimista. Si creía que no había ningún tipo de salvación, nunca la encontraría. Tenía que forzarse a sí mismo a pensar que podría olvidarse de esa mitad de su cuerpo que le decía que debía aferrarse a Yuki con todo lo que tenía; y empezar a prestarle más atención a aquella parte racional, ética y moral que le decía que sus pensamientos eran enfermos y erróneos, que le decía que debía parar ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tenía que volverse sordo a esa voz que quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—No es nada—contestó casualmente, volviendo a la vida—. ¿De qué estábamos hablando antes?—inquirió, como si en realidad le hubiese interesado el tema de conversación.

Los ojos de Takahashi se iluminaron.

—Acerca del libro que estás leyendo—la chica le recordó, con ansias de saber más.

Así que Yuta volvió de nuevo, desde cero, a contar una historia que le había gustado, pero no lo suficiente como para rechazar estar en silencio acostado junto a Yuki.

Estar con Takahashi no era aburrido (aunque ése era el adjetivo que Yuki una vez había utilizado para describirla), pero tampoco parecía estarle ayudando en nada y, al notar esto, Yuta se cuestionó si en realidad ella podría ser la solución a sus problemas. Tal vez Yuki ya estaba tan estancado en su ser que nada lo sacaría, ni siquiera una chica que antes había causado algo en su corazón… Sus pensamientos eran desesperanzadores.

A pesar de que no se había sentido muy entusiasmado, Yuta siguió con la charla hasta que el timbre sonó y ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Intentó que, cuando Kaname lo observó con ojos curiosos, la resignación no fuese perceptible en su rostro.

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los labios del moreno, y Yuta se acomodó en su asiento con incomodidad, sin saber qué decir.

—Así que empezaste un nuevo capítulo en la historia Takahashi—comentó Kaname con una sonrisa abierta y socarrona.

Explicar que el capítulo Takahashi en realidad era una coartada que pretendía tapar la verdad incestuosa sería demasiado traumático para su amigo, y para Yuta también, así que decidió callarse.

Desvió su mirada de la de Kaname y la guio hacia sus propias manos, las cuales sobre el banco permanecían inertes.

— ¿Pasó algo con ella?—inquirió el pelinegro un segundo después, como si en el aire que Yuta expiraba con pesar pudiese sentir sus preocupaciones.

Yuta negó en silencio, porque en verdad nada había pasado con la chica y apostaría lo que fuere a que nada pasaría nunca más. Entonces Kaname tragó saliva sonoramente, lo que le hizo presentir a Yuta que algo malo se avecinaba, pero, antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, el profesor de geografía entró en la escena.

El Tsukahara respiró profundamente, mirando a Yuta con exasperación exagerada, y luego dirigió su vista al frente. Saludaron, en conjunto, al profesor como es debido. Kaname le dedicó una última mirada con el ceño fruncido, indicándole a Yuta que lo que no había podido iniciarse continuaría luego.

Aunque en otra ocasión a Yuta le podría haber inquietado la molestia de su amigo, en ese momento le pareció oportuna, puesto que le ayudaría a desviar su mente hacia alguien más que no fuese Yuki.

Se esperanzó en esa idea. Sin embargo, y de esto se enteró después, lo que había alterado a Kaname volvía a Yuki, todo parecía tratarse de él en esos días cálidos pero lluviosos.

Lo que Tsukahara le había planteado, en el momento en el que se habían escabullido durante un recreo a la biblioteca (que parecía haberse vuelto su punto de encuentro para hablar aquellas cosas que sentían que no podían expresar con el resto), era que estaba actuando extraño. Y aunque Yuta sabía que su amigo tenía razón, igualmente sintió la necesidad de negarlo todo.

—No lo había notado—dijo Yuta, mirando una página de un libro sin interés.

Kaname en ese momento chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Yuta lo notó, pero sintió que tratar de calmar al pelinegro solamente lo molestaría más; después de todo, Kaname era lo que Yuki llamaba tsundere, y entre más tratabas de controlarlo, más parecía querer escapar.

Kaname suspiró.

—Cuando me preguntaste acerca de qué se siente estar enamorado, supuse automáticamente que hablabas de Takahashi y, cuando los vi hoy en el recreo charlando acerca de no sé qué, esa idea se reforzó en mi mente—explicó Kaname, tranquilizándose a sí mismo, ya que había recordado que con quien hablaba era Yuta, el mismo Yuta que con paciencia le había aconsejado cuando lo había necesitado—; sin embargo, algo en tus acciones me dice que ya te olvidaste de Takahashi y tu problema viene por parte de otra persona.

Ante esas palabras que parecían haber sonsacado la verdad sin dificultades, Yuta no supo qué decir. Si podía ser leído con tanta facilidad por Kaname, a quien solamente veía en el colegio y cuando se encontraban fuera de él; no podía imaginarse de qué manera podría haber sido leído por Yuki, con quien estaba todos los días, todo el tiempo posible, hasta cuando dormía.

Por el silencio de Yuta, Kaname continuó.

—No es como si fuese mi asunto—dijo—, pero me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarte en algo—. Yuta lo vio poner los ojos en blanco y agregar atropelladamente—: Bueno, tal vez también sea por la curiosidad pero, en efecto, es obvio que de algo mi opinión va a servir.

A pesar de que las intenciones de su amigo parecían buenas (y de todas formas ya sabía, gracias a los años de amistad, que lo eran), Yuta sentía a un nudo en la garganta impedirle contar su secreto. No podía hacerlo; tampoco había manera de disimular la verdad para, por lo menos, contarle un poco del asunto a Kaname. Decir que estaba empezando a sentir algo por un chico, y que este chico era su hermano, eran algo que no podía hacer bajo ningún concepto posible.

Eligió finalmente la opción que ya estaba tan acostumbrado de utilizar: mentir.

—Me gustaría que me guste Takahashi—admitió, soltando algo de la verdad allí, mientras que observaba los alrededores para cerciorarse de que no estaban siendo escuchados—, pero al parecer eso ya no da para más.

Observó con atención el rostro de su amigo, encontrándose que en los ojos negros se activó una luz que antes nunca había visto.

— ¿Por eso me preguntaste por lo del enamoramiento?—inquirió Kaname, como si en su mente un rompecabezas estuviese armándose gracias a las palabras de Yuta.

Yuta se felicitó internamente por su mentira de calidad mientras que asentía.

—Quería estar seguro de mis propios sentimientos, así que preguntar me pareció lo más adecuado—agregó Yuta, ojeando el libro sin interés.

Luego de esa frase Kaname guardó silencio. Cuando Yuta volteó a verlo, notó que el Tsukahara se había sumido en una lectura silenciosa.

_Es mejor así_, se dijo Yuta y empezó a leer también.

—Estás mintiendo, de nuevo—dijo Kaname con tranquilidad, sin despegar su vista del libro.

Yuta observó a su amigo con curiosidad, en lugar de molestia. Lo vio pasar una hoja y, un segundo después, Kaname agregó:

—"Todos tienen secretos"—Yuta recordó esas palabras—. Eso fue lo que te dije al principio de clases cuando estabas obsesionado con que Yuki ya no cree en ti; supongo que tendría que empezar a hacerme caso a mí mismo.

Yuta se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose algo herido, pero luego las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

—A veces, uno tiene un secreto que no le puede contar a nadie—dijo, recordando que algo similar también le había dicho el pelinegro a mediados de abril. Kaname lo observó, seguramente sorprendido por la agitación en su tono de voz—. Eres mi mejor amigo—afirmó, y Kaname abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hasta Yuta sabía que él no era de admitir ese tipo de predilecciones. Entonces, una frase que revoloteaba en lo profundo de sus recuerdos fue citada—: El problema es que hay cosas que ni a ti puedo, ni debo, contarte.

Tal vez eso había sentido Yuki cuando Yuta lo presionó para que le contara el enamoramiento que antes había permanecido siendo un secreto. Era una sensación horrible, como cargar una cruz en solitario por la vergüenza que daría pedir ayuda.

Yuta respiró profundamente para continuar, pero antes de empezar a hablar fue frenado.

—Un momento—dijo Kaname con una sonrisa y la mano en alto— Yuta mantuvo el aire trabado en sus pulmones—, ya está bien, no hace falta que des explicaciones.

Ante la risa contenida de su amigo, Yuta soltó el aire sin disimulo, y la tensión también.

—No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas—admitió, rendido.

Ser franco podía llegar a ser demasiado difícil.

—Se nota—concedió Kaname conteniendo su risa, aunque Yuta no había notado nada gracioso sucediendo—. Creo que nadie se imagina tu problema de comunicación—agregó el pelinegro con una mirada divertida.

Yuta sonrió para aligerar la situación y darle menos importancia a aquella dificultad que sí era real. Kaname le devolvió la sonrisa en aceptación, y después concentró su mirada en el libro que había tenido olvidado entre sus manos, Yuta lo imitó.

—Hay veces que a mí también me sucede—dijo el pelinegro de la nada, en un susurro casi mascullado—. Eso de que hay algo que siento que no le puedo contar a nadie porque me da vergüenza—al escuchar como el tono de voz de su amigo había cambiado, Yuta dirigió su mirada a Kaname, encontrándose con que éste miraba atentamente las páginas del libro como protección, ya que se notaba a leguas que no estaba leyendo—. A todos nos pasa.

Notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Kaname, lo cual le desconcertó al no comprender la razón. No entendía si ahora estaban hablando de él, o de Kaname en realidad (aunque tenía un presentimiento de que se trataba de la segunda opción). El rubor en las mejillas de Kaname se intensificó mientras éste tomaba aire abruptamente.

Kaname lo miró a los ojos cuando con intensidad le dijo:

—Ayer empecé a salir con Hisako.

Yuta no se lo había esperado. Tampoco era como si fuese un gran impacto, pero en realidad era lo último que había esperado. Había estado tan enroscado en Yuki que se había olvidado del mundo que seguía su camino mientras que él se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando tuviera novia, Yuta se había imaginado que no lo contaría de esa manera. Él era más tranquilo, estaba seguro, él no se pondría rojo como Kaname, de manera que pareciera que admitir que le gustaba la chica ya era demasiado vergonzoso. Si algún día llegase a enamorarse de una chica, Yuta recordaría mantener la calma al momento de contarlo, no como su amigo.

Las mejillas rojas, el pecho inflado en valentía. Kaname parecía estar sufriendo la confesión, aunque ésta en realidad fuese algo bueno. Un tsundere.

—Kaname, cómo has crecido—comentó bromeando, tapándose la boca en un sentimentalismo mal actuado.

Kaname se sonrojó aun más (lo cual sorprendió a Yuta, ya que había creído que no podía ver una mata más fuerte de rojo) y en un gesto cabreado miró al suelo con ojos achicados.

—No le cuentes a nadie. Luego les diré.

Yuta dejó de lado su pequeña burla para adoptar un rostro más concernido, ya que, después de todo, Kaname le estaba confiando ese secreto a él primero que a nadie.

— ¿Tú le pediste a ella, o ella a ti?—preguntó, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

Kaname guardó silencio antes de, unos segundos después, contestar mascullando:

—Ella a mí.

Es que Kaname no era de tomar la iniciativa…

— ¿Se arrodilló en el suelo con un anillo?

— ¡Yuta!—siseó Kaname.

—Es en serio—insistió el mayor de los gemelos, aunque ambos bien sabían que no era más que un chiste.

Kaname le dedicó una mirada envenenada antes de volver la vista a su libro.

—Felicidades—dijo Yuta finalmente.

—Gracias—farfulló Kaname—. Ahora te toca a ti buscar una chica.

En ese momento se sintió tentado de devolverle la confianza a Kaname (quien, aun sabiendo que Yuta tenía un secreto que no le quería contar, no había guardado ningún rencor hacia él) y contarle que sería una tarea más que difícil enamorarse sinceramente de una chica, cuando por las noches soñaba que tocaba a Yuki. Tragó saliva y, al mismo tiempo, sus palabras.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuta~ Capítulo 9.

Aunque el 17 de mayo había sido un día húmedo, en definitiva, también había sido caluroso. Tal vez no tan caluroso como los días de verano, pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto. Era esa sensación sofocante al respirar y ese calor anormal en la piel los que habían impulsado a Yuki a ir a la biblioteca en busca de la salvación. Además de libros y sinfín de información, la biblioteca contaba con aire acondicionado, y eso, en el fondo, era lo más importante.

Se había escabullido sin que ninguno de sus amigos le siguiera, ya que, cuando estaban todos juntos, no podían evitar causar problemas. Ya los habían echado varias veces de la biblioteca y aunque a Yuki en invierno mucho no le había importado, ahora era diferente, porque hacía calor y no quería perder su única fuente de frescor.

Por suerte ese día no se había olvidado de traer un manga para leer durante clases y podría utilizarlo en lugar de cualquier aburrido libro que la biblioteca pudiese ofrecerle. Ése había sido su plan: una lectura pacífica y refrescante.

Sin embargo, la realidad parecía nunca querer darle el gusto.

En ese momento tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba escondido detrás de una pila de libros que alguien había dejado abandonada sobre una mesa. Se asomaba, por momentos, con disimulo, tratando de desentrañarle el sentido a la situación. Tuvo el presentimiento de que atraía a la mala suerte, pues siempre parecía todo salirle mal.

No era como si fuese la gran cosa. Yuki ya sabía que Kaname tenía una preferencia hacia Yuta, pero se había negado, hasta el momento, a aceptar que tal vez Yuta correspondía ese sentimiento de amistad. No podía negarlo ahora, pues sería demasiado testarudo si lo hacía. En las caras de ambos chicos, Yuki podía adivinar que estaban hablando de algo serio, hasta secreto, que no querían que los otros tres del grupo supieran.

Y era injusto.

Por lo que había entendido gracias a su espionaje improvisado, la conversación en primer lugar había girado en torno a Yuta, con seriedad; luego, parecía haber cambiado a Kaname, lo cual le dio un aire más calmado al asunto. Había distinguido la cara molesta de Kaname, luego la avergonzada; también la frustrada de Yuta, seguida unos minutos después por la sorprendida. Lamentablemente, las palabras dichas eran inentendibles, así que Yuki solamente pudo basarse en el movimiento de las bocas. Sin embargo, la carta clave que le había ayudado a dibujar un boceto imaginario de la conversación fue Kaname, sus expresiones que podían leerse a millas: cuando Kaname habló mucho, Yuki supuso que estaba tratando de corregirle algo a Yuta; y cuando Kaname se había avergonzado, Yuki apostó a que la conversación había tornado a él y eso le había puesto nervioso.

Se sentía todo un detective allí observando y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía un idiota. ¿Por qué no se iba y dejaba de ser tan infantil?

— ¿Y así quieres que te crea cuando me dices que no te gusta Yuta?

La voz de Reiko lo asustó.

Yuki dio un respingo y contuvo el aire, sintiéndose descubierto. Guio su mirada hacia la chica, para encontrarla de brazos cruzados y mirada satisfecha, como si encontrar a Yuki espiando a sus dos amigos fuese prueba suficiente del deseo de incesto. Detrás de Reiko se asomaba una chica que Yuki ya conocía, así que se decidió a desviar la conversación, que ni siquiera había comenzado, hacia ella.

—Buen día, Rikka-chan—saludó Yuki, inclinando su cabeza para poder observarla, ya que la mitad de su rostro estaba escondido detrás de la espalda de Reiko.

Samejima Rikka era una chica tímida, pero buena. No era de su curso, sino que pertenecía al de Yuta, así que Yuki se preguntó cómo había hecho Reiko para entablar conversación con ella.

Ya podía ver a la pobre Samejima tranquilamente leyendo un libro y Reiko acercándose con sigilo para meterla en el mundo del manga y el yaoi. Sí, por insistencia de Reiko, había investigado cuál era el significado de esa palabra.

Lo único bueno que podía salvar de esa experiencia fue que, por lo menos, entendió el porqué de que la chica tuviera tan trastornado el pensamiento.

—B-Buen día, Yuki-kun—contestó finalmente Rikka, al tiempo que salía de su escondite.

— ¿Se conocen?—inquirió Reiko, sin creérselo.

Yuki asintió rápidamente y volvió su vista lentamente hacia la parejita que estaba entre dos estantes de libros. Ahora parecían estar charlando algo más casual…

Reiko lo imitó y también observó a Yuta y Kaname.

—Creo que alguien está celoso…—comentó la castaña con una sonrisa que parecía estar burlándose de él.

Yuki frunció el ceño.

— ¿No te cansas de delirar, verdad?—inquirió con desinterés. Él quería que ambas se fueran para poder seguir con lo suyo: hacerse la cabeza inútilmente—. No le hagas caso, Rikka-chan—agregó al final, mirando a la compañera de clase de Yuta—, le gusta hablar cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Sin sentido dices?—empezó Reiko—. Entonces dime qué estás haciendo aquí, detrás de unos libros, observando a Yuta.

—Tal vez estoy observando a Kaname—retrucó al instante Yuki.

— Sí, claro—contestó Reiko, con claro sarcasmo en la voz.

Ante el silencio, Yuki miró un segundo más a Yuta. Luego suspiró resignado. Con las dos chicas allí, seguir espiando ya no era una opción viable. Lo mejor sería retirarse por el momento.

Se paró de su escondite con disimulo, para que los dos chicos a unos metros no lo reconocieran, y entonces se dirigió a la salida sin despedirse de ninguna de las chicas, e ignorando las quejas de Reiko. Luego se arrepintió, ya que, por lo menos, tendría que haberse despedido de Rikka. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, volvió su vista hacia las dos muchachas. Ambas habían estado mirándolo de antemano, mientras que Reiko parecía contarle algo a Rikka, seguramente algo malo sobre Yuki. El menor de los Asaba ignoró ese último pensamiento, ya que en el fondo poco le importaba lo que la rubia pensara de él, y agitó su mano con una mirada amable en los ojos.

Rikka se sonrojó y agitó su mano en contestación, Reiko le sacó la lengua por no haberla saludado a ella también. Ahora sí, Yuki se fue.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido seco y leve, la cerradura le aseguró a Yuki de que la había atrancado correctamente.

Aún quedaban algunos minutos antes de que finalizara el receso, eso lo comprobó al mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared del pasillo, así que tendría que soportar la incertidumbre de saber que Yuta y Kaname seguirían chismorreando algo por ese lapso de tiempo. Pero podía soportarlo, ya que, de alguna manera, se había acostumbrado a mantener la boca cerrada cuando la curiosidad lo invadía.

En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que tendría que estar agradecido con Reiko, ya que ella lo había salvado de torturarse a él mismo, como tanto solía acostumbrar. En el fondo, sabía que de nada le habría servido quedarse en la biblioteca, escondido como quien no debería estar allí, esperando a que algo importante sucediese, ya que todo el tiempo había tenido el presentimiento de que algo importante iba a suceder. Solamente daría vueltas y vueltas en torno a sus propias cavilaciones y especulaciones, exagerando todo y tergiversando la verdad.

Aunque últimamente se había vuelto demasiado insistente con eso de que a Yuki le gustaba Yuta, Reiko a veces podía ser de utilidad. Por otra parte, Yuki ya se había acostumbrado a las insistencias de la chica, así que ya no le afectaban sus palabras como lo habían hecho la primera vez que las había escuchado. Suponer que ya era inmune a Reiko era algo acertado.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su salón, pudo divisar a la distancia a Shun, Chizuru y Mary. El rubio y la pequeña discutiendo mientras que el pelirrosa intentaba calmarlos. Últimamente, ver esa escena era algo común, ya que Chizuru parecía negarse rotundamente a dejar a los otros dos solos, lo cual molestaba sobremanera a la castaña enamorada.

Yuki ignoró la puerta a su salón y se dirigió a sus tres amigos, pensando que lo mejor en momentos así sería distraerse. Últimamente, también, él había empezado a aceptar cualquier tipo de entretenimiento que se le presentara, de manera de que pudiera dejar de pensar tanto en Yuta, lo cual casi era inevitable. Sí, hasta había empezado a prestar atención en clases, lo cual fue recriminado por todos sus amigos, como si en realidad eso fuese algo negativo. Yuta era el que mejor lo había tomado, como si toda su vida hubiese estado esperando por el momento en el que Yuki empezara a hacerle caso. Yuki le dijo que no se ilusione.

— ¡Vete!—ni siquiera había acortado los dos metros de distancia restantes para llegar a ellos, cuando Masaki lo echó del lugar.

—Ma-Masaki-chan—balbuceó Shun, como si la chica hubiera dicho una barbaridad. Luego el pelirrosa miró a Yuki con una disculpa posada en los ojos.

Aunque a Yuki no podía importarle menos…

— ¡Y tú también!—vociferó la enana, empujando a Chizuru con todas sus fuerzas, moviéndolo lentamente.

—A mí nadie me manda—alegó tranquilamente Yuki mientras que se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo y se cruzaba de brazos.

Ese gesto despreocupado pareció solamente empeorar la situación. Mary frunció el ceño; las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la ira; los labios se cerraron con fuerza, seguramente tratando de aguantar los insultados que tentaban en la punta de la lengua; los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que hacía al volver sus manos puños. Esa imagen que parecía en cualquier momento hacer erupción, fue desfiguraba cuando los ojos se tornaron acuosos.

Chizuru, que hasta el momento se había estado negando a retirarse, avanzó unos pasos para decir:

— ¡No! Mary, no llores, no llores. Ya nos vamos—su voz sonaba desesperada. Después de todo, un chico nunca querría hacer llorar a la persona que le gusta.

Chizuru tomó a Yuki del brazo, y Yuki se dejó arrastrar ya que, aunque él no albergaba el mismo sentimiento por la chica, tampoco la quería ver llorar.

— ¿Ves? Era una broma—agregó Chizuru con una risa nerviosa, al tiempo que ambos se alejaban apresuradamente, puesto que el rubio parecía urgido a marcharse.

Yuki solamente mantuvo el silencio, mientras veía a la enana secar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y tragar una gran bocanada de aire. Shun posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, y Yuki supuso que por eso el sonrojo no desapareció de sus mejillas.

Yuki entonces recordó que él había hecho algo similar a lo que Chizuru estaba haciendo en ese momento: aun sabiendo que a Yuta le gustaba Takahashi, por el bien de Yuta, él se había obligado a dejarlo con ella, aunque le doliera. Recordó cuán fuerte y torturante había sido la punzada que había sentido en el corazón, y por eso le dio pena que Chizuru estuviese pasando por la misma situación.

El amor no correspondido dolía mucho en ocasiones.

Por ese último pensamiento Yuki posó los ojos en el rubio raramente silencioso. Chizuru ya lo había soltado y ahora caminaban en silencio el corto tramo que había hasta su salón. El rubio, cabizbajo, tenía la mirada perdida en las lozas del suelo, manos en los bolsillos.

La pesadumbre en el aire le hizo creer a Yuki que decir algo no sería adecuado, además de que Chizuru nunca le había contado nada acerca de su obvio amor por Mary. Igualmente, de mucho no habría servido hablar, ya que Yuki no era muy bueno aconsejando, lamentablemente. Además, ¿cómo él podría llegar a ser un buen consejero cuando ni siquiera era capaz de aconsejarse a sí mismo?

— ¿Te das cuenta de que a Shun ya le gusta alguien más, no?—no era un consejo, sino que una obviedad.

Chizuru paró en seco, y Yuki caminó un paso más que él antes de mirar hacia atrás.

Encontró en la mirada de su amigo, desconcierto. Chizuru lo observaba con ojos abiertos como platos y una confusión inconfundible en la cara. Había dejado de ver el suelo, por lo menos…

— ¿Ah? ¿No le gustaba Mary?

Yuki se quedó en silencio. A veces Chizuru podía resultar demasiado lento. Para Yuta y él había sido tan obvio que a Shun le había gustado aquella geisha que una vez había conocido, que Yuki había creído que todos, inclusive Chizuru, también lo habían notado.

—Claro que no—reafirmó Yuki, tratando de mostrar en su voz que era demasiado obvio, tal vez así lograría calmar más efectivamente al rubio—. Le gusta la geisha que vimos en nuestro último viaje, el año pasado. ¿Recuerdas?

Los ojos de Chizuru se iluminaron.

—Espera, espera, espera, espera—musitó apresuradamente el rubio, agitando sus brazos en una cruz que se hacía y deshacía. Parecía haber vuelto de entre los muertos, así que Yuki se permitió felicitarse internamente por su trabajo.

Era bueno saber que había casos que todavía no estaban perdidos en la desolación, a pesar de que él sí lo estaba.

— ¿La que fue al parque de diversiones?—Chizuru inquirió atolondrado, pero feliz también.

Dicen que los tontos siempre serán los más felices, ¿no?

—Me ofende que olvides que yo me enfermé y no pude ir—empezó Yuki a decir, y lo primero era mentira—, pero sí, era ella.

Chizuru pareció analizar la información, como si relacionar los eventos fuese más difícil de lo que en realidad era. Yuki se quedó en silencio, creyendo que las neuronas, en algún momento antes de que tuvieran que ir a clases, harían sinapsis.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro?—inquirió el rubio lentamente, como si la respuesta de Yuki fuese a equivaler a un juramento.

Yuki no hizo contemplaciones y, llanamente, contestó.

—Sí.

Su mirada calma y aburrida de siempre pareció no hacer efecto en Chizuru, quien era un muy mal actor. Cuando Yuki afirmó lo que era verdad, las comisuras de los labios de Chizuru se inclinaron hacia arriba, en una sonrisa dudosa, nerviosa y que parecía estar reteniendo demasiados sentimientos. El rubio inspiró aire por la nariz y lo largo ruidosamente por la boca, de tal manera que parecía que de esa manera se las había ingeniado para dejar salir a todas las emociones guardadas.

Yuki se sintió celoso de la paz de su amigo, así que concluyó en que lo turbaría un poco, sólo un poco.

—Así que Mary está enteramente disponible.

La expresión de Chizuru le resultó graciosa.

Como era una mala costumbre que sus pensamientos siempre relacionaran aquello bueno con todo lo malo, lo primero que pasó por la mente de Yuki fue la envidia no muy sana que sentía hacia Chizuru, ya que las dudas y angustias del rubio sí eran infundadas, y en cambio, las de Yuki, no.

Recién el 31 de mayo se permitió pensar al respecto. Fue en medio de la clase de literatura, cuando no pudo ya más seguir huyendo de sus propios pensamientos y, volteando su mirada hacia la ventana que para él mostraba un paisaje melancólico, se había sumido en ellos.

Yuta había empezado a hablar más con Takahashi. Todos los días, en el tercer receso, iban y se sentaban debajo de una ventana a conversar durante todo ese lapso de tiempo. Yuki no tenía la menor idea acerca de qué hablaban, pero parecían pasar un buen tiempo.

Cada vez que los veía, cada vez que recordaba que Yuta era el que la buscaba a ella, y no al revés, algo en su corazón se rompía. Yuta ya no iba a su cama a abrazarlo, tampoco le acariciaba el cabello, y la distancia entre ambos había aumentado nuevamente. Sí, eso había querido, se recordó, porque siempre había sabido que en algún momento todo terminaría. Yuta algún día se olvidaría de él, Yuki eso lo había tenido en mente desde el primer instante. Se había estado preparando mentalmente para ese momento, pero, aun así, no estaba listo, sabía que perder a Yuta tan pronto era algo que en el fondo de su corazón había creído imposible.

Suspiró, sintiendo en el fondo de su garganta a la angustia contenida tratando de escapar.

Él no podía evitar observarlos a lo lejos. Yuta dedicándole una sonrisa que hasta el momento había sido exclusiva de Yuki, un secreto que Yuki había escondido en el fondo de su corazón para que nadie se lo arrebatara. Los observaba un momento y se marchaba con los demás, los cuales ya habían empezado a comentar la inminente relación que Yuta y Takahashi iban a, en algún momento no muy lejano, retomar.

Su corazón estaba entrando en un estado de deterioro, desazón. Ya no eran celos, sino que era algo más puro que ese sentimiento infantil: era el dolor verdadero de estar perdiendo la compañía de la persona amada. Como un cuchillo que con cada recuerdo hacía un nuevo tajo en su pecho y, sin esperar a que la herida cicatrizara, volvía nuevamente a la tarea. Era un dolor que parecía irreparable, que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser y, sin importar cuantas veces respirara con fuerza tratando de ahuyentar a la angustia, se negaba a irse.

¿Era justo que le pasara esto? Todo había estado tan bien últimamente. Se había confiado, sí que lo había hecho, y ahora se arrepentía. Siempre había tenido en mente que el día en el que Yuta amara a una chica llegaría, y también se había imaginado que la primera elegida sería Takahashi. Se lo había repetido a sí mismo incesables veces cada vez que se perdía en los abrazos y el calor de Yuta. Sin embargo, ¿tenía que ser tan pronto? ¿No podía Yuta esperar más, aunque fuese solamente un poco?

El amor no correspondido era doloroso, pero ver a la persona amada interesada en alguien más era aun peor.

Yuki no sabía si elegir entre una tortura silenciosa pero mucho más dolorosa; o un llanto liberador pero demasiado patético.

El paisaje primaveral habría sido hermoso si su mente no hubiese estado sumida en un mar de desolación. Yuki tragó con fuerza, el dolor en el pecho ahuecándose cada vez más. Sabía que pensar no le hacía bien, nunca le había hecho bien, ¿pero qué ganaría ignorando lo que era verdad? ¿No sería mejor para él mismo que enfrentara que Yuta en cualquier momento empezaría a besar a Takahashi?

Ese último pensamiento solamente empeoró las cosas.

No podía, se dio cuenta, no podía aceptarlo. No quería que eso pasara. Imaginarlo ya lo destruía, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando supiera que eso ya había sido un hecho? ¿Lloraría acaso?

¿Tenía derecho a llorar, por lo menos?


	10. Chapter 10

Tres de juni o~ Capítulo 10.

No le gustaba la lluvia. Tal vez en ocasiones, cuando la escuchaba repiquetear contra el techo y podía olfatear el aroma a tierra húmeda que salía del jardín, pero solamente en esas ocasiones. Después, hacía parecer a cualquier cosa alegre melancólica, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Y, sobre todo, no le gustaba tener que caminar a casa cuando el cielo parecía estar llorando a cántaros.

En el día anterior no había llovido de esa manera, se recordó Yuta, y el pronóstico meteorológico tampoco había anunciado que habría una llovizna de tal magnitud. Ninguno de los dos había llevado paraguas, así que, cuando se separaron de sus amigos, ambos empezaron un pique rápido hacia casa.

Se refugiaron bajo la lona de una tienda cercana, en la cual Yuki solía comprar sus mangas, y, cuando la mujer encargada les negó la entrada por estar empapados de pies a cabeza, se limitaron a quedarse allí, con frío, esperando a que las gotas de agua se desplomaran con menor intensidad.

Yuta alzó su vista al cielo, pudiendo ver borrosamente a las nubes grises que desde allí parecían reírse de ellos, haciendo que más agua cayera sobre las calles desiertas. Entonces, Yuki estornudó con fuerza. Yuta lo observó un segundo, al tiempo que él estornudaba más veces, cerrando los ojos cada vez sentía la necesidad de despedir el aire de sus pulmones.

—Qué mal día—comentó Yuki con pesadumbre y voz nasal—: Primero la lluvia, y ahora un resfrío.

Yuta asintió al tiempo que observaba con atención a su gemelo; al cabello mojado y las gotas cayendo; al pantalón y la camisa que se habían pegado de manera exquisita a su cuerpo. Apartó la mirada un segundo después, reprochándose haber visto más de lo debido.

—Concéntrate en lo bueno—dijo Yuta un segundo después—. En casa hay calefacción, así que nos sentaremos junto a la estufa con ropa seca y tomando algo caliente. Veremos un programa cualquiera y después podremos tomar la siesta en el sillón.

_Como si fuéramos una pareja_, pensó en su fuero interno.

Lo dicho pareció animar a Yuki, ya que tomó aire con fuerza, dejando la desdicha a un lado y, tomando a Yuta del brazo, salieron de su escondite para adentrarse en el mar de gotas.

Las cinco cuadras que les faltaban, en días así, parecían ser infinitas.

Se pegaban a las paredes de las casas, aprovechando aquellas que no tenían jardín y les ofrecían un pequeño techo de refugio. Caminaban con pasos rápidos pero sigilosos, teniendo extremo cuidado con los charcos que se habían formado en el camino. Era como un recuerdo de la infancia, se dijo Yuta, como cuando de chicos se dedicaban a dar vueltas por lugares inhóspitos en busca de aventuras sin sentido.

En un momento del camino (a una cuadra de su casa, para ser exactos), Yuki paró en seco. Yuta se chocó con su espalda y casi trastabilla.

—Yuta—lo llamó Yuki, indicándole que mire algo en el suelo, justo delante de él.

Yuta, que había estado trotando detrás de Yuki, se paró a su lado para ver lo indicado.

Eran tres perros negros, que estaban tiritando de frío en una caja de cartón que se deshacía por la lluvia. Tres cachorritos que se habían acurrucado entre sí para albergar el poco calor que les quedaba, ya que el agua helada que se acumulaba a su alrededor parecía querer arrebatárselo.

—No me gustan los perros—admitió Yuki al tiempo que se agachaba frente a la caja de cartón.

El agua de lluvia les caía a ellos también con intensidad, también tenían frío. Le dio pena que los cachorros hubiesen sido condenados a quedarse allí encerrados durante todo el aguacero, cuando ellos dos, por lo menos, habían podido refugiarse en algún que otro techo.

Yuki suspiró con pesadez y un segundo después tomó a uno de los perros de la caja, abrazándolo a su pecho. Luego, tomó otro, apegándolo también a su corazón y cubriéndolo con el pobre calor que podrían brindarle unos brazos helados que también habían sufrido su misma suerte. Yuta no necesitó que se lo dijera, automáticamente tomó el tercero, dejando la caja abandonada.

Volvieron a su trote rápido, ahora incluso más motivados en llegar a casa, puesto que tenían la inquietud de que los tres pequeños sufriesen peores consecuencias que ellos si se mantenían más tiempo en el frío.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Yuta abrió y cerró la puerta con apuro, y luego ambos entraron a las corridas, poco importándoles que mojarían todo el suelo y su madre los regañaría por ello (además del regaño que ya tenían asegurado por traer animales sin permiso). Yuki subió las escaleras a los saltos y Yuta le siguió detrás.

Sus pensamientos navegaron solos hacia esas aguas que Yuta infructíferamente trataba de evitar. Pensó en lo tiernas que podían llegar a ser las acciones de Yuki… y paró allí. Siempre que se dejaba llevar por sus cavilaciones, terminaba arrepintiéndose de sus propias líneas de pensamiento.

Cuando entraron al baño de su habitación, dejando un camino de gotas que se hundían en la alfombra, Yuki fue el que se apuró en dejar a los perritos a un lado y encender el agua caliente.

—Espero que esto les sirva—murmuró Yuki para sí mismo, aunque Yuta creyó que, en parte, quería que él lo escuchara.

Esperó a que Yuki moderase el agua en su temperatura justa mientras que acariciaba al perrito entre sus brazos. Los otros dos habían sido dejados en un costado del suelo, sobre una toalla blanca que ya se veía muy sucia por el agua negra que escurría de los dos pequeños cuerpos. Al notar eso último, Yuta observó su propia camisa, encontrándose con que también estaba manchada.

Suspiró.

—Pásamelo—dijo Yuki, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia él, la otra seguía experimentando la tibiez del agua que caía en la bañera.

Yuta no dudó y le pasó el cachorro que tiritaba. Mientras se agachaba para alzar a los otros dos, vio a Yuki apoyándolo en el suelo, evitando que el agua le cayera de lleno sobre el cuerpo y, en cambio, echándole con un pequeño bol blanco el agua tibia que había dejado bajo el corro que despedía el rociador. Yuta se sentó al lado de Yuki, en el suelo, mientras que metía a los dos perritos restantes en la bañera.

Bañarlos no fue ningún problema. Utilizaron el jabón blanco, el cual había yacido encerrado en una cajita de plástico, y lo gastaron todo. Yuta observó con ojos tranquilos cómo los perritos parecían volver a la vida con el calor, tratando de aferrarse a él en todo momento.

—Ya no tiemblan—señaló Yuta, acariciándole la cabeza a uno suavemente.

Parecían estar algo adormilados, pero ya no tiritaban y, por lo menos, tenían los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—inquirió Yuki.

—Fue tu idea traerlos—alegó Yuta.

La expresión de disconformidad de Yuki fue algo que le encantó a Yuta. Era ese gesto que Yuki hacía con los ojos y la boca, ese gesto que hacía para mostrar disconformidad, que estaba molesto, pero, al mismo tiempo, mostrar que no era en serio. Recordó esos juegos de pequeños, cuando Yuki se molestaba por tonterías e inflaba los mofletes; o esos momentos de la actualidad, cuando Yuki hacía esa misma expresión pero con un rostro más agraciado que el que había tenido a sus ocho años.

Yuki, en esta ocasión, había afilado los ojos a modo de juego.

Y Yuta le sonrió.

—Iré a traer la secadora—propuso con tono amable, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de su madre, la cual siempre se quedaba con la secadora al final del día, con pasos lentos. Sintió al frío calársele en los huesos en el momento que abandonó su habitación con calefacción, y retrocedió.

Mojaría todo el suelo alfombrado si caminaba hasta allí con la camisa chorreando, pensó cuando notó cómo las gotas seguían cayendo, una tras otra, de su cuerpo. Le echó un vistazo a la puerta del baño, la cual estaba cerrada, y se decidió a finalmente quitarse la camisa y el pantalón.

No era como si Yuki fuese a salir en algún momento, ¿verdad? Además, como buen hermano que intentaba ser, no tenía por qué importarle que eso llegara a suceder.

Así que se quitó la ropa en silencio, con inquietud, pensando cómo un mes antes había podido hacer lo mismo sin sentir nada además de curiosidad acerca de cómo se veía el contrario.

Ya era tres de junio, y el trato que habían hecho llegaba a su fin ese mismo día.

Yuta no podía evitar sentirse nervioso cada vez que recordaba eso. Yuki todavía no le había pedido ningún deseo, lo cual lo inquietaba. Tal vez lo había olvidado, como nunca hablaban de eso... Pero Yuta se lo recordaría ese día, porque él quería hacer algo por Yuki, quería que Yuki le pidiese algo que solamente él fuese capaz de brindarle.

La manera en la que ese trato había nacido no fue común, se recordó, así que seguramente Yuki ya había tenido algo en mente, y simplemente había estado esperando que el momento indicado para decirlo llegara y, de tanto esperar, había dejado que el tiempo pasase hasta la fecha límite. Yuta rememoró ese momento en el que Yuki había propuesto la idea de los tres deseos, y aun ahora Yuta sentía que había sido como si Yuki hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad justa para lograr que él aceptara cumplirle un deseo, los cuales luego habían pasado a ser tres.

En verdad creía que había algo especial que Yuki quería, pero no tenía el valor de decirlo. Yuta tenía el presentimiento de que por lo menos un deseo sería importante, y quería oírlo. No eran simples ilusiones suyas; Yuki solía tener algún plan escondido, siempre.

Dejó su ropa en el suelo (la alfombra de su habitación estaba tan mojada que ya no importaba que se empapara más) y, con los bóxers puestos, se encaminó a paso acelerado hacia el cuarto de sus padres.

El aire no estaba helado, concluyó, sino que su propia piel parecía ser la que solamente quería ser envuelta por algo cálido y suave, como lo eran esos brazos que ya hace tiempo no se había permitido sentir.

Al recordar el tiempo de abstinencia al cual él mismo se había sometido, sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo. Sus manos querían tocarlo, su nariz olerlo y su corazón sentirlo cerca; sin embargo, ya que había sido muy difícil terminarlo, no podía permitirse nuevamente volver a ese juego de cariño que tenía con Yuki.

Hasta el momento no le había servido de nada, y lo lamentaba. En serio había intentado centrarse en la realidad y no en los anhelos que sentía suspirar en el fondo de su corazón; de verdad, había intentado concentrarse en Takahashi y dejar de pensar en Yuki, pero, aunque la chica le caía bien, parecía que sus sentimientos no eran capaces de evolucionar en algo más que eso.

Solamente podía sentirse a gusto cuando estaba con Yuki. Aunque fuese como tontos corriendo bajo un mar de lluvia por no haber traído paraguas o en silencio observando la televisión.

En el fondo de su corazón, había empezado a pensar que, como no podía tenerlo de ninguna otra manera, estar junto a él sería suficiente. Había empezado a creer que tenía que aprovechar como pudiera el calor de Yuki, antes de que se apartara para siempre; y, sin embargo, no quería perder las esperanzas en que alejarse de Yuki algún día sería útil, no quería pensar que lo que sentía por Yuki no tenía vuelta atrás.

En alguna parte de su subconsciente, Yuta seguía esperando a aquella persona que haría que se olvidara de su gemelo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se apresuró en abrir la puerta. La estufa estaba apagada, así que el frío no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, y por esa razón Yuta se sintió incluso más urgido a encontrar la secadora de cabello que utilizaría para despojar del frío a los cachorros. Luego de un minuto de busca inútil, encontró la secadora en una caja negra que se escondía dentro de un cajón de madera ubicado en una esquina del armario de su mamá.

Entonces, salió con rapidez del cuarto, queriendo volver al suyo, el cual sí le brindaría calor. Caminó el trayecto de regreso, tratando de evitar que sus pensamientos giraran en torno a Yuki (como siempre terminaban haciendo, contra su voluntad).

Cerró la puerta de su habitación una vez adentro, para evitar que el calor se escapara. Dejó la secadora sobre la cama de Yuki, y así pudo volver a vestirse con las ropas heladas (era estúpido, lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que le daría vergüenza mostrarse solamente con unos bóxers grises ante Yuki).

—Volví—se anunció Yuta, abriendo la puerta del baño sin aviso.

No vio a Yuki a simple vista, sino que tuvo que limitarse con distinguir su figura detrás de la cortina blanca de la bañera. Seguramente por haberlo escuchado, Yuki corrió levemente la cortina para mostrar su rostro.

—Tenía frío—se explicó, como si esperara que Yuta le retase en cualquier momento.

En situaciones así, las cuales no eran muy comunes, Yuta podía notar con claridad la diferencia entre lo que había sido y lo que era ahora. Estaba seguro de que antes no habría sentido nada, ni siquiera un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago a causa de la sorpresa. Nada. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que la inquietud le había nublado el pensamiento.

Tantas veces había soñado que lograba estar cerca de ese mismo cuerpo que ahora se encontraba solamente a una cortina de poder ser divisado.

Yuki miró a Yuta con curiosidad, mientras que Yuta reparaba en que solamente podía ver el rostro y parte de los hombros desnudos del contrario, ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado por la cortina y el agua que seguía cayendo sobre la tina.

Su deseo de acercarse y ver más le hizo sentir sucio.

Un ladrido, agudo y molesto, volvió a Yuta a la realidad. Con un respingo de sorpresa, miró el suelo, donde un pequeño cachorro negro agitaba su cola de un lado a otro, observándolo con la lengua colgándole a un costado de la boca, como si esperara algo.

—Creo que quiere jugar contigo—sugirió Yuki, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la porcelana de la tina.

Yuta se agachó frente al cachorrito y le acarició la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos?—inquirió, como si el animal fuese a contestarle—. Jugaremos luego de que los seque—agregó unos segundos después, dirigiéndose a un interruptor de electricidad y conectando el secador a él.

—Los perros no hablan—comentó Yuki.

Yuta encendió el secador, disfrutando al aire caliente chocar contra los dedos de su mano izquierda.

—Los perros no tendrían que estar aquí—retrucó Yuta, recordándole a Yuki que, cuando sus padres llegaran, estarían en problemas.

Yuki suspiró con resignación. Yuta lo observó disimuladamente, mientras que empezaba a secarle el pelo al perrito que había llamado su atención. Yuki se sentó derecho y luego se recostó hacia atrás, dejando su cuello estirado y completamente a la vista.

Yuta quiso ignorar lo apetitoso de ese cuello, así que observó al pequeño que se había acurrucado sobre su regazo. El perrito disfrutaba de las suaves caricias y la tibiez que se le estaba brindando, tal como Yuta había disfrutado en su momento la cercanía de Yuki.

Cuando volvió su vista a su gemelo, ya que se había rendido a la tentación, lo encontró observando a la nada, solamente asomando los ojos por sobre la capa de agua en la que se había sumergido. El vapor caliente ya había empañado el espejo del baño, además de sofocar la respiración de Yuta, por lo cual, se dijo que en breve se iría.

—Tendríamos que llevarlos mañana a alguna veterinaria—propuso Yuta luego de un silencio.

Justamente había terminado de secar al primer perro, así que siguió con el segundo. Yuki concordó con un leve gemido desinteresado.

—O podríamos vend-.

—Darlos en adopción—finalizó Yuta.

Venderlos tal vez tomaría más tiempo, y lo último que su madre querría sería encargarse de tres mascotas. Además, seguramente se encariñarían, y, de ese punto en adelante, no había vuelta atrás.

—Qué aburrido—murmuró Yuki, volviendo a hundir su boca bajo el agua y, luego, el resto del cuerpo.

Yuta observó la sombra difusa con atención, prestándole casi ninguna al animal que quería ser mimado. Luego de unos segundos, Yuki emergió para respirar. Yuta lo observó con atención mientras que éste deslizaba su mano sobre su cabello, hacia atrás, para evitar que las mechas mojadas se interpusieran en su visión.

Y bajó la mirada al instante.

—Pero venderlos sería mucho problema y tal vez tarde más tiempo—repuso Yuta, sin quitar su mirada del cachorro.

Yuki no habló, sino que se limitó a un hundir la mitad de su rostro bajo el agua, dejando a la vista solamente los ojos. Como un niño pequeño que se había quedado sin palabras.

Yuki podía llegar a ser codicioso. Le gustaba el dinero, y mucho más despilfarrarlo en todo lo relacionado al anime. Yuta en esas ocasiones actuaba como su aplacamiento (si no actuaba de esa manera, la economía familiar habría estado en problemas ya hace mucho tiempo).

Pasó al tercer perro mientras esperaba que Yuki contestara. Lo tomó desde el cuello, como si fuese un gato, aunque había escuchado que a los perros no les gustaba eso. Los otros dos se habían recostado en el suelo, sobre la toalla blanca mojada y manchada de mugre; en definitiva, no eran para nada inteligentes.

— ¿Los mantendremos encerrados aquí dentro todo el día?—inquirió Yuki después de haber pensado un tiempo considerable—. Tal vez así podremos evitar que mamá y papá se enteren.

Yuta lo pensó un segundo, y después contestó:

—Se enterarán, créeme. Solamente hace falta que miren el suelo para que quieran venir aquí a retarnos.

—Podemos decirles que estábamos apurados por alguna razón—propuso Yuki—. Algo así como: "teníamos mucho frío y fuimos corriendo a nuestra habitación".

— ¿Y si ladran?—inquirió Yuta.

—Hasta ahora sólo uno ha ladrado—contestó Yuki.

Yuta meditó un momento, antes de concluir:

—Podemos intentarlo.

Y después de eso último, Yuta se ocupó en secar al último de los cachorros mientras que Yuki le contaba algo acerca de los animes y que él sería mejor héroe que aquellos personajes que a los perros los dejaban abandonados después de jugar con ellos un rato.

A Yuta le era difícil prestar atención y, al mismo tiempo, concentrarse en tener la vista fija en los ojos de su gemelo. Sabía que gotas de agua se deslizaban por el cuello de Yuki, además de que su piel seguramente estaría perlada por el reflejo de las gotas, pero no se permitió ver en ningún momento.

Cuando terminó con el último perro le dijo a Yuki que saldría para dejarlo cambiarse, y luego él se bañaría.

—Quiero decirte algo cuando salga—anunció Yuki cuando Yuta estaba a un centímetro de cerrar la puerta del baño, dejándolo a solas.

Yuta la abrió levemente, asomando la cabeza.

—Dime ahora—ofreció con duda, observando a su gemelo, que seguía extendido en la tina.

Yuki lo observó un segundo, pensativo, mientras que Yuta trataba de descifrar qué secreto escondía la profunda mirada.

—Prefiero decírtelo cuando salga.

Yuta cerró la puerta luego de una pausa. Se mantuvo estático, todavía sosteniendo la manija con su mano derecha. Apoyó su frente contra la puerta de madera.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Como siempre tenía la costumbre de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre los temas que lo molestaban, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué quería decirle su gemelo.

Había muchas opciones: la chica de la carta, la misteriosa, Takahashi. Estaban en una época en la cual el tema destacado de conversación eran las chicas, aunque Yuta no hacía más que pensar una y otra vez en un chico.

Yuki se vistió más rápido de lo común (normalmente siempre tardaba un buen rato. Yuta no sabía por qué) y cuando salió del baño, Yuta estaba apoyado contra las literas, ya que se había negado a acomodarse en una cama, para no mojarla con su ropa.

— ¿Ya está?—interrogó Yuta, al tiempo que observaba a su gemelo frotar sus cabellos con una toalla blanca.

Yuki se sentó en la cama de abajo, y Yuta dobló su cuerpo para seguir observándolo.

—Siéntate a mi lado—ofreció Yuki, al tiempo que palmeaba el lugar con su mano derecha.

—Voy a mojar tu cama—dijo Yuta, preguntándose cómo era posible que no se sintiese enfermo.

Yuki frunció el ceño.

—Mi primer deseo es que te sientes.

Yuta se vio desprevenido ante esa oración, puesto que había creído sinceramente que Yuki había olvidado ese asunto que tenían hasta ese 3 de junio. También se sintió sorprendido, porque nunca habría pensado que Yuki utilizaría un deseo para algo tan… tonto.

Ignorando sus pensamientos, Yuta le hizo caso sin chistar. Se metió en la cama de Yuki, como tantas veces lo había hecho, y se sentó al estilo indio frente a él.

Yuki lo observó una vez que Yuta se acomodó, utilizó esos ojos calmos y desinteresados con los que solía mirar al mundo, y Yuta le devolvió la mirada, esforzándose en que fuese idéntica a la contraria. Yuta vio a Yuki acercarse y por instinto retrocedió. Al notar esto, Yuki lo tomó de los hombros, tumbándolo contra la cama, posicionándose encima de él.

El movimiento había sido tan delicado y natural que Yuta casi ni lo había sentido. No había parecido un asalto, tampoco tendría que haberlo parecido, pero Yuta no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Ya varias veces había soñado algo así, sin embargo, la realidad no se comparaba.

Yuki tenía sus manos todavía sobre los hombros de Yuta, manteniéndolos en su lugar; sus piernas estaban arrodilladas a los costados de las de Yuta; y su cabeza estaba algo inclinada hacia adelante, para mirar fijamente a Yuta.

Yuta sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza, como muchas veces había imaginado que lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad de tocar a Yuki. Sintió al calor subirle a las mejillas contra su voluntad; las cosquillas en el estómago, que hace tanto no había sentido, invadirlo, haciéndolo sentir nervioso.

Se mantuvo estático, sin saber cómo actuar.

¿Qué habría hecho si no sintiese nada?, se preguntó con duda, pero no pudo llegar a una respuesta.

Vio a Yuki inclinándose hacia a él y se sintió eternamente nervioso. Yuta se quedó helado mientras que Yuki hundía el rostro en su cuello y le hacía sentir cosquillas en aquel lugar que su respiración acariciaba.

Miró la cama de arriba, prohibiéndose a sí mismo cerrar los ojos. No quería volver a caer en lo mismo, a pesar de que sentía que ya se había sumergido tan profundamente que no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando Yuki le dijo que su segundo deseo era que Yuta lo abrazase, él no pudo resistirse a seguirle la corriente. No podía haber estado más gratificado con cualquier otro deseo. Lentamente enrolló los brazos alrededor de la cintura, haciendo una presión que tal vez era mayor a la necesaria. Entonces, sí se permitió cerrar los ojos, y no habló, sintiendo que su voz interrumpiría la melodía del silencio.

En el fondo, él sabía que quería abrazar a Yuki, y no solamente lo hacía para cumplirle aquel deseo.

Sintió el remordimiento decirle que era incorrecto, pero igualmente hundió su rostro en la unión del cuello y hombro de Yuki. Apoyó la frente allí, sintiendo vagamente la piel y los cabellos húmedos. Normalmente habría apoyado la nariz para inhalar ese aire, pero se contuvo.

Una sensación dulce pero dolorosa fue inyectada en el corazón de Yuta, recordándole lo que era ese sentimiento de plenitud que le brindaba estar junto a Yuki.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que ya hace tiempo había estado perdido en un amor que solamente le haría sufrir.

Mientras, Yuki intentaba soportar el nudo en su garganta, mantenerlo allí y no dejarlo salir.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que aprovecharía sus tres deseos, que bien tenía ganados, pero al momento de hablar se había vuelto un cobarde. Había estado planificando sus palabras en vano, ya que, en el momento en el que vio la cara confundida de Yuta, todos los pensamientos alentadores y coherentes que había estado repitiéndose se esfumaron.

Se sentía intimidado. Aunque ya muchas veces lo había abrazado, sintió que esa vez era distinta. No se sentía como las demás veces en las que había envuelto a Yuta con sus brazos: había una angustia desgarradora en medio de su pecho, era ese sentimiento destructor de saber que tendría que gastar un deseo pidiéndole a Yuta que le devolviera el abrazo.

Así que había hablado roncamente, con una voz baja que trataba de mantener sus propias palabras a raya, temiendo que en cualquier momento la fachada de indiferencia se desplomara frente a los ojos de su gemelo. Y aunque tuvo que pedir por él, cuando el abrazo llegó, Yuki lo sintió como tantas veces lo había sentido, acogedor y cómodo; sin embargo, no le era para nada difícil distinguir esa sensación amarga en su lengua y estómago. Se sentía horrible saber que todo eso era fingido, que Yuta solamente hacía lo que él le pedía por compromiso.

Se habría arrepentido de haber derrochado un deseo en eso si no hubiese estado consciente de que ésa sería la última vez. Estaba seguro de que unos cuantos días atrás, si se hubiese visto en esa situación, se habría llamado idiota por pedir un abrazo de Yuta, cuando podía tenerlos a su antojo. Pero ahora era diferente, él no podía pedir algo que Yuta no estaba dispuesto a darle. Solamente lo haría una vez, se prometió, una última vez forzaría a Yuta a que se acercara de una manera que le resultaba incómoda. Luego de esa última vez se esforzaría en volver a ser aquel hermano menor que había actuado hasta el momento.

Y todos felices; o, por lo menos, Yuta lo estaría. En el fondo, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Un beso en la mejilla sería su tercer deseo, había decidido el 2 de junio, la noche que no pudo dormirse por el manojo de sentimientos. Le causó lástima que, ahora que estaba frente a Yuta, las palabras parecían rehusarse a salir de su garganta.

—La verdad es que no soy una persona muy creativa—musitó en una patética intención de hacer pasar todo aquello como pedidos sin sentido profundo—. Lo estuve pensando, y creo que no hay nada especial que necesite.

Yuki se permitió mirar a Yuta a los ojos, ya que seguramente ésa sería la última vez que estarían tan cerca. Luego volvió a abrazarse a él, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello. El cuerpo de Yuta estaba húmedo por el agua de lluvia, y Yuki solamente quería entibiarlo, aunque fuere un poco.

No iba a poder decir el tercer deseo, se dio cuenta en el momento en el que abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar. Nunca había podido ser totalmente sincero con Yuta, mucho menos podría serlo en un momento tan crucial como éste.

—Mantengámonos así hasta que algo se te ocurra—propuso Yuta con esa voz de seda que parecía tener efectos atroces cuando era susurrada.

Yuki permitió que se mantuvieran de esa manera durante unos segundos. Luego no habría próxima vez, así que era mejor para él mismo que disfrutara al cien por ciento aquel último abrazo íntimo.

—Voy a mojar toda tu cama—le comentó Yuta en un momento.

—No importa—contestó Yuki, porque, en realidad, ¿qué importaba todo lo demás?

Luego de un breve intervalo de silencio, Yuta volvió a insistir.

— ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algo?

— ¿Vas a salir con Takahashi?—preguntó repentinamente, y después se dio cuenta de que no había sido el momento indicado.

Odiaba esa parte de sí mismo que parecía quererlo escuchar hablar sin parar, simplemente diciendo sin frenos cada pensamiento que había pasado por su mente desde que empezó a sufrir por su amor por Yuta.

Tragó con fuerza. Esperar la respuesta parecía eterno.

—No quiero—admitió Yuta, y Yuki lo sintió reforzando el abrazo en su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Yuki había notado que era de ese tipo de personas que inevitablemente tienden a auto-torturarse. La pregunta que había hecho era un claro ejemplo. Se dio cuenta de que si la respuesta de Yuta hubiese sido una afirmación, él habría estado destruido.

Aunque agradeció en su fuero interno que la respuesta hubiese sido distinta a su previa expectativa, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. No sabía si creerle o no a Yuta. Probablemente, éste simplemente le estaba mintiendo para que no se adentraran en el tema, el cual había parecido tanto incomodarle en el pasado.

Incluso con ese pensamiento rondándole la cabeza, Yuki se limitó al silencio, creyendo que pedir más que esas palabras sería tentar a la suerte.

Se percató de que había algo que se sentía fuera de lugar. Tuvo el presentimiento de que había algo que no estaba notando, que estaba frente a él pero no lo lograba distinguir con claridad. Una sensación extraña se posó en su estómago, como si en el fondo, muy en el fondo, esa respuesta nuevamente hubiese hecho revivir a aquella esperanza que ya había muerto hace unos cuantos días.

En ese momento, sintió a las distintas e infinitas preguntas agarrotándose en sus cuerdas vocales, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a escaparse a borbotones. Sentía la necesidad de saber tantas cosas que Yuta no parecía estar dispuesto a aclarar. Sabía que sería en vano meterle más leña al fuego, además de que ésa no había sido su intención inicial.

Pensó en lo oportuna que había sido su desesperación. Había evaluado exigir explicaciones acerca de Takahashi como un deseo (lo cual podría haber sido muy extraño en otra pareja de hermanos, pero no en ellos), de manera que Yuta no pudiese negarse a contestar; sin embargo, al haberse olvidado de esa formalidad y haber ido directamente al grano, no lo había desperdiciado.

Se formó el silencio mientras que Yuki pensaba. Ambos seguían en la posición inicial del asunto. Yuki con sus piernas flexionadas y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, abrazando a Yuta.

Recordó esos momentos en los cuales Yuta era el que se acercaba y él se limitaba a pelear esa lucha interna contra sí mismo. Puede que esos tiempos no hubiesen sido lejanos, pero Yuki los sentía de esa manera.

Una sensación de vacío que hace tiempo ya era gran conocida le había estado carcomiendo el corazón. Nuevamente ese dolor profundo y desgarrador había comenzado a hacer estragos con lo que lo conformaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que nuevamente caería en una gran depresión de la cual tal vez ya nunca saldría.

Si Yuta se enamoraba de alguien, él sufriría tanto.

Ése tres de junio sería la última vez que se dejaría vencer, se había prometido. Él no era frágil, tampoco se destacaba por su gran fuerza de voluntad, pero no era frágil. No tenía que permitir que ese dolor tan abrumador le venciera.

Ya era momento de aceptar que seguir con ese cuento del amor no tenía sentido. Cada vez que permitía que las acciones de Yuta lo afectaran, lo único que lograba era lastimarse a sí mismo. Reiteradas veces, incansables y eternas.

No era masoquista, no le gustaba el dolor. Lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo había experimentado tantas veces que esa resignación que lo había hecho acostumbrarse había empezado a causarle asco de sí mismo, como quien se ve al espejo durante la mañana y se encuentra con que los años pasaron y todo sigue igual.

Él no podía permitirse incurrir en el error de dejar al tiempo pasar y mantenerse estático, viendo cómo su propia vida se desplomaba frente a sus ojos.

Eso se había dicho, pero, al tener a Yuta tan cerca, sentía a todas sus convicciones desvanecerse.

¿En verdad podría renunciar completamente a él?

—No sé qué más pedir—se rindió Yuki—. Podríamos hacer que uno quede sin usar, después de todo, no lo necesito.

Sabía que no podría expresar en palabras lo que en realidad quería, así que ya no valía la pena seguir con eso. Una cosa era pedir un abrazo, lo cual había sido algo común entre ellos, y otra cosa muy diferente era un beso en la mejilla. Aunque parecía estúpido, Yuki sentía que la vergüenza iba a poder vencerlo en esa ocasión.

—Guárdalo para después—contestó Yuta casualmente—. No es como si no hubieses cumplido con tu parte del trato, digo, no te acercaste a ninguna chica.

Yuki se relajó en la posición que había adoptado, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Yuta. Le había encantado que Yuta le diese la oportunidad de pedir un deseo una vez más, porque así podría permitirse acercarse de nuevo, y ese no tendría por qué ser el último encuentro cercano. Podía permitirse un poco de Yuta de vez en cuando, para no extrañarlo demasiado, algo así como pequeños premios por su buen comportamiento, y luego volvería a alejarse.

Incluso con esa certeza, no quiso despegarse. Como esta vez seriamente intentaría alejarse y olvidar a su hermano gemelo, no debía desperdiciar ese momento que sabía que luego terminaría extrañando.

— ¿Lo hice bien?—inquirió, solamente para poder sentir cercanas a las vibraciones de las cuerdas vocales de Yuta.

Sin embargo, Yuta se limitó a asentir en silencio, con un leve gemido de aceptación, pareciendo abstraído en cualquier otro pensamiento. Yuki entonces se permitió hacer lo mismo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir junto a Yuta por última vez, antes de rendirse totalmente.

Yuta comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, logrando que Yuki se sumiera en un escalofrío placentero que lo hizo sentir embriagado de sensaciones agridulces. Entreabrió levemente los ojos mientras que se acomodaba junto a Yuta, abandonando la posición que había tenido sobre él. Se echó de costado, de frente a Yuta, y ocultó su rostro en su pecho. Yuta lo rodeó con brazos cálidos, al tiempo que parecía moldarse a su cuerpo.

Se entretuvo escuchando los latidos de un corazón inalcanzable, hasta que la aterciopelada voz volvió a escucharse.

—Tendría que bañarme—dijo.

Y Yuki se aferró con más fuerza, pidiéndole tácitamente que se quedara con él aunque luego eso les llegase a causar problemas.

—Y los perros… siguen encerrados en el baño.

—Sólo un poco más—susurró Yuki, reacio a que ese calor tan acogedor desapareciera.

—Voy a resfriarme—continuó Yuta, ignorando sus plegarias.

Eso le causó culpa, porque si había algo que odiaba era hacerle mal a Yuta. La vocecita molesta siguió repitiéndole que no soltara a Yuta hasta que, reticentemente, soltó el cuerpo de su hermano, permitiendo que éste se sentara lentamente. Yuta salió de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces.

Buscó las ropas que usaría, y finalmente tomó el pomo de la puerta del baño. Yuki lo observó desde la cama en la cual aún seguía acostado.

—Vuelvo en un segundo—dijo Yuta, pero Yuki sabía que no iba a volver.


	11. Chapter 11

Hacer que pase~ Capítulo 11.

Fue el 20 de junio, en su cumpleaños, en el balcón de su habitación, cuando Yuki estuvo a punto de dar su primer beso. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos estaban observando con suma atención la escena, tratando de descifrar las dos figuras difusas que se veían detrás de la cortina. Había un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera la voz chillona y algo molesta de Chizuru podía escucharse. Todos estaban esperando algo, incluyendo a Yuta, todos estaban esperando que Yuki la besara.

Lo había visto en películas, animes y mangas. El primer beso parecía ser tomado como algo especial y único, que siempre sería distinto a todos los demás. Parecía generar un sentimiento demasiado satisfactorio, que llenaba el corazón de sentimiento y coloreaba las mejillas de tiernas tonalidades de rosa. En todas y cada una de las historias que había leído, visto o escuchado, el primer beso parecía ser descrito como algo importante.

Y, sin embargo, Yuki se había decidido a regalarlo como si se tratase de cualquier cosa vieja, sin valor aparente. En el fondo, aunque la mayoría no entendería su actuar, Yuki no sentía ninguna clase de remordimiento. Ya estaba resignado a que amaría a Yuta toda su vida y nunca podría tenerlo, así que ¿qué importaba darle su primer beso a cualquiera si, sin importar de quien se tratase, no sentiría nada a menos de que esa persona fuese Yuta?

No estaba nervioso, tal vez algo intimidado por las miradas de sus amigos, las cuales sentía perforándolo profundamente desde el otro lado de la cortina. Supuso que ese sentimiento de indiferencia y desinterés se volvería un gran amigo por el resto de su vida, así que no lo rechazó cuando lo sintió. Era una sensación algo amarga y desagradable, pero, al mismo tiempo, neutral: la parte de él a la que le daba igual era mucho más notoria que esa parte que trataba de decirle que se detuviera.

Reiko lo observó también con indiferencia, como si en su mente también estuviesen volando los mismos pensamientos que en ese instante Yuki estaba teniendo. Ella estaba parada firmemente frente a él, seguramente esperando que él fuese quien diera el primer paso. Pero Yuki no estaba muy seguro de cómo continuar.

Dejar las manos a los costados y mecánicamente estirar su rostro hacia adelante, no le parecía una buena opción; es más, parecía ilusa y sin gracia. Por lo menos, no tenía que quedar como idiota frente al público, si ya era un idiota para él mismo.

Todo había empezado como una tontería, y seguía siéndolo.

Como era el cumpleaños de los gemelos, todos habían ido a su casa para quedarse a pasar la noche y, al día siguiente, juntos hacer la caminata hacia el colegio. Cuando lo escuchó, Yuki pensó que parecía un buen plan el que Yuta había trazado.

La única diferencia era que esa vez habría más invitados. Ellos no eran de invitar chicas a casa—en realidad, solamente una vez algo así había sucedido, y Yuki estaba totalmente negado a recordar ese suceso—, pero esa ocasión era distinta, y creían que sería descortés dejar a Masaki y Reiko excluidas del plan cuando durante ese último año de secundaria la relación con ambas había avanzado a ser una de amistad hecha y derecha.

Así que, finalmente, se acordó que las chicas también irían y, para su suerte, cuando Yuki le propuso a Yuta que invitara a Takahashi también (ya que se hablaban tanto…), éste se negó.

Todo había ido bien hasta que a Chizuru se le ocurrió jugar a verdad o consecuencia (juego muy masculino, claramente), y las chicas (en especial, Reiko) lo secundaron con entusiasmo. A Yuki no le había parecido una mala idea la primera vez que lo escucho; a Yuta parecía darle lo mismo; Shun parecía tener una tenue luz en los ojos; y Kaname parecía pensar que era un juego en extremo tonto, pero, si la mayoría quería jugarlo, él no se negaría (puro cuento, seguramente también quería jugar).

Yuki se sintió incómodo cuando, en el momento en el que había elegido decir una verdad, Reiko le había preguntado si le gustaba Yuta, en frente de todos, en frente de Yuta. Sin embargo, pudo disfrazarlo con parsimonia ensayada y, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, mintió de una manera que nunca sería descubierta.

Había sido un poco divertido, al principio, cuando pudo ver a Kaname gritar desde el balcón que amaba Sakura Card Captor y deseaba usar vestido rosa para volar por los cielos; también lo había sido cuando el pelinegro se molestó al notar que Chizuru lo había filmado con su celular. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, una botella de Coca-Cola, que Chizuru había hecho girar sobre el suelo, señaló con su boquilla el lugar donde se encontraba sentado Yuki. Así que él había sido señalado como "castigo" de Reiko, la cual había preferido hacer cualquier prenda a decir una verdad. Ambos tuvieron la mala suerte de que Chizuru fuese el encargado de elegir dicha prenda.

Claro que Yuki había tenido la oportunidad de negarse. Estaba seguro de que nadie lo habría presionado (demasiado) para que realizara esa prenda, pero, en el fondo (como daba lo mismo dar su primer beso ahora o en uno o dos años), Yuki no perdía nada importante. Reiko tampoco había dicho nada, aunque pareciera algo molesta porque Yuki no se negara.

Así que ahí estaban, en silencio, mirándose mutuamente sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Yuki no estaba seguro de qué era lo que Reiko esperaba. Él no estaba dispuesto a dar un beso profundo, ya que todavía no se sentía listo para aquello, pero, por lo menos, un leve roce en los labios estaría bien.

No sería la gran cosa, pensó al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica mecánicamente, simplemente por el hecho de no parecer el inexperto que en realidad era. Inclinó su rostro hacia adelante con lentitud, notando cómo no lograba sentir nada, ni siquiera esas cosquillas que sintió en el estómago cada vez que Yuta lo había abrazado.

La chica lo miró con molestia un segundo, y luego miró de soslayo hacia la ventana. Desde la cortina, en el interior de la habitación, no se podía distinguir ninguno de los cuerpos que en ese momento seguramente sí podían distinguirlos a ellos gracias a la luz del balcón. Ella parecía esperar a que algo saliera de la habitación a detener todo aquello. Yuki la ignoró. Si ella no quería hacerlo, podía decirlo en cualquier momento. Además, tratándose de Reiko, si en realidad estuviese en contra, ya lo habría empujado con tanta fuerza que Yuki habría salido disparado hacia el suelo.

La chica volvió a mirar a Yuki y cerró los ojos, y Yuki se acercó con lentitud, cerrando los ojos con cada centímetro de distancia que se acortaba.

Sintió la respiración de Reiko rozarle los labios cuando un tirón en el cuello de su remera lo alejó de la chica y casi lo asfixia.

— ¡Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto idiota!—exclamó Reiko unos segundos después, mirando a Yuta con ojos aliviados.

Yuki volteó a ver a su gemelo con una mirada curiosa pero cautelosa, tocando la zona de su garganta con el objetivo de alivianar la presión que el cuello de su remera había causado cuando Yuta lo había utilizado para tironearlo hacia atrás.

—No es como si pudiera arrojar a mi hermano menor en tus brazos—contestó Yuta en tono calmado, el mismo que empleaba cuando molestaba a Kaname con Hisako.

—Claro—aceptó Reiko con sorna, como si, en el fondo, ella hubiese sido la ganadora de algún concurso que Yuki parecía no captar.

Yuta la miró inexpresivamente, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Ya había perdido suficiente compostura al decidirse a detener el beso.

Siempre se había caracterizado a sí mismo como alguien que mantenía la porte sin importar la situación, o eso, por lo menos, era lo que siempre intentaba hacer. Él era "el calmado Yuta", "el responsable Yuta", "el perfecto Yuta". Así había sido siempre y no podía permitir que eso también se arruinase.

Sin embargo, era imposible que él se quedase de brazos cruzados, observando a Yuki besar a alguien que no era él. El dolor había sido como una estaca cuando Yuki aceptó besar a Reiko, como si le gustara Reiko. Aunque no era su problema, Yuta sintió desde el fondo de su corazón que no estaba listo para ver a su hermano con alguien más. Había sido egoísta, y lo sabía, así que lo único que podía llegar a pedir era simplemente un poco de comprensión hacia su persona, que se había enamorado de su hermano gemelo.

Miró a Yuki un segundo, encontrándose con duda en los ojos marrones. Luego, miró a un costado, al suelo, con vergüenza, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas por haber sido un idiota y haberse metido donde no lo habían llamado.

—Bueno—concluyó Reiko, juntando ambas manos en un gesto de gratitud—. No se pudo, una lástima, entremos—y se encaminó dentro de la habitación a la carrera.

Yuta y Yuki la siguieron un segundo después, no antes de mirarse en silencio para apartar la mirada como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aunque Yuki no estaba molesto, tal vez podría decirse que estaba algo sorprendido por las acciones de Yuta. De alguna manera, pensó, Yuta no habría interrumpido nada si la escena se hubiese dado el año anterior. Estaba seguro de eso.

Chizuru, Shun, Kaname y Masaki se habían dispersado en la habitación: Chizuru mirando la pared como poseso, Kaname leyendo un libro al revés y Mary y Shun acomodando unos libros que ya habían estado en su lugar desde un principio. El acto barato no sorprendió a Yuki, ya que se había imaginado que sus amigos no querrían ser descubiertos en su obvio chismorreo.

Todos voltearon a verlos cuando entraron, como si fuesen intrusos que no tendrían que estar allí. Yuki les devolvió la mirada sin alterarse, pensando que en realidad no importaba qué llegaran a pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido.

— Bueeeeeeeeeno—musitó el rubio, dejando de ver la pared—, ¡creo que ya es hora de dormir!—finalizó alegremente, sintiendo la incomodidad en el aire y, por consecuente, tratando de escaparse de ella.

Como al día siguiente irían al colegio, su madre les había pedido a los gemelos que se durmiesen temprano. Ambos aceptaron, después de todo, no eran tan activos como el resto, además de que, en realidad, ninguno de los dos parecía estar de humor como para rechazar la oferta de cerrar los ojos y desconectarse del mundo entero.

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a dormir?—inquirió Shun, meditabundo—. Nunca hemos sido tantos…

La habitación de los gemelos no era grande, pero nunca habían tenido problemas con invitar a sus amigos a dormir, ya que dos personas parecían entrar en una sola cama y así se las habían arreglado con Kaname y Shun durante la primaria—los gemelos solían dormir en la cama de arriba; mientras que los otros dos, en la de abajo—. Cuando Chizuru se agregó al grupo, usaron la misma táctica, siendo el rubio el único excluido a dormir en el suelo. Ahora eran más y, aunque la diferencia no era grande, tal vez el dormir podría llegar a volverse algo incómodo.

—Que las chicas duerman en mi cama—explicó Yuta, tocando con su mano derecha el roble de la baranda—y…

—Y tú y Yuki en la de abajo. Gran idea—propuso Reiko, cortando a Yuta de lleno.

Yuki observó a la chica con atención, notando perfectamente cuáles eran sus intenciones. Cuando ésta le devolvió la mirada, él pudo notar que ella parecía disfrutar su clara disconformidad.

Extrañaba tanto estar junto a Yuta que esa expresión de molestia que se mostró en el rostro de Yuki fue puro acto; en realidad, estaba agradecido con la pesada e insistente castaña. Un poco más de dos semanas habían transcurrido, y Yuki no podía creer que extrañara tanto el calor de Yuta. Lo extrañaba tanto que hasta parecía haberse vuelto una necesidad básica, algo sin lo que no podría vivir.

Por su parte, aunque su conciencia le dijo que estaba mal, Yuta la ignoró por primera vez hace varios días y se dijo que ése sería el regalo de cumpleaños que se haría a sí mismo. Porque ya hace mucho tiempo que se había prohibido acercarse a Yuki, temeroso de aquellos pensamientos sucios que cruzaban su mente durante y luego de cada roce de sus pieles.

Nada había cambiado. Seguía igual, aunque en verdad se estaba esforzando en que lo de Takahashi funcionara. No se permitía mirar a Yuki más de lo adecuando—a pesar de que había veces en las que no lograba controlarse a sí mismo—y, cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando en él más de lo debido, trataba de detenerse a sí mismo—a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces resultara un esfuerzo inútil.

Sin embargo, riéndose en la cara de todos sus esfuerzos, ese anhelo que se albergaba en lo profundo de su pecho seguía ahí. Todo el tiempo.

Había fracasado tantas veces en sus intentos de superar a Yuki que, si ya no había forma posible de parar lo que sentía, entonces lo mejor sería aceptarlo, tolerarlo y aprender a vivir con ellos. Una parte de él ya estaba resignada. Había hecho todo lo que había podido y lo único que había ganado era que el deseo hacia Yuki creciera, y el amor también—y eso era lo que más lo asustaba.

Se prepararon para ir a la cama escuchando a Chizuru cantar desafinadamente y a Masaki gritándole mientras le rogaba que se callara.

Yuki había entrado a cepillarse los dientes, siendo el último que faltaba. Se entretuvo escuchando a sus amigos charlar en la habitación.

—No es como si cantara _tan_ mal—se defendía Chizuru con tono infantil—. Además, tú cantas peor.

Yuki pensó que no existía persona en el mundo que cantara peor que Chizuru, y después recordó que tal vez Shun era la excepción a esa regla.

—Nunca me has escuchado cantar—se defendió Masaki-chan con tono firme. Se escuchó por lo bajo la voz de Kaname comentando que no era posible tener muchas esperanzas.

—Canta, entonces—subió la voz el peligro finalmente, luego de que Masaki le reclamara su mala actitud.

La chica al parecer se vio avergonzada, ya que Chizuru y Kaname empezaron a insistirle demasiado. Raramente, Yuki se dio cuenta, no se oía la voz de Reiko, tampoco la de Yuta. La de Shun, la cual escuchó un momento después, estaba diciéndoles a sus dos amigos que no presionaran a la menor.

Se apresuró a terminar de lavarse la boca, sin entender muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo, y salió con paso normal, ya que salir a las apuradas sería demasiado obvio.

Yuki, definitivamente, odiaba no saber qué estaba haciendo Yuta.

Se calmó al ver a los desaparecidos (que, en realidad, nunca lo habían estado) sentados en el suelo. Yuta tenía un peine en su mano derecha, y con él cepillaba el cabello de la castaña.

_Puaj._

—Canta—agregó Yuki con su monótona voz habitual, pretendiendo que no se había percatado en la escenita que Reiko seguramente había armado para fastidiarlo.

La petiza lo miró con ojos molestos, al tiempo que inflaba los mofletes.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Pase—reaccionó Yuta, doblando su cuello para divisar la entrada a su espalda.

La mamá de los gemelos entró con una sonrisa, primero asomando la cabeza y luego todo su cuerpo.

—Chicos, ya son las doce—les recordó.

—Ya vamos a dormir—contestó Yuki.

Agradecía internamente que su madre hubiese irrumpido para hacer ese recordatorio. Hace mucho tiempo no había tenido tantas ganas de meterse a su cama.

Ella les sonrió y les deseó buenas noches a todos, diciéndoles antes de cerrar la puerta que en verdad intentaran dormirse. Todos le contestaron con una cálida despedida. Cuando la puerta chocó con su marco, Chizuru volvió a insistir.

—Canta, Mary.

Y la chica volvió a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir—interrumpió Yuta, devolviéndole el cepillo a Reiko y, finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Yuta apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Mary, como si estuviera acariciando un perro, dándole apoyo.

—Vamos a dormir—la voz amable parecía arrulladora, y Yuki deseó que hubiese sido dirigida hacia él.

Masaki asintió un par de veces antes de dirigirse a las literas.

Todos empezaron a acomodarse en sus lugares de descanso, como si la voz de Yuta hubiese tenido el mismo poder de persuasión que tenía sobre Yuki, pero sobre ellos. Yuki se acomodó en su cama, dejando el espacio justo para que Yuta entrara. Yuta estaba buscando el control remoto de la luz, jurando en voz baja que lo había dejado en un cajón del escritorio.

Mientras Kaname se paraba del suelo para ayudarlo a buscar, Reiko asomó su cabeza desde la cama de arriba, para observar a Yuki. La chica tenía una sonrisa abierta en su rostro, mostrando todos los dientes, de oreja a oreja. Yuki la miró con ojos imperturbables, fingiendo que no entendía el porqué de esa sonrisa.

—De nada—susurró ella, pareciendo inmune a la indiferencia del menor de los gemelos.

Aunque una parte de su mente le dijo que lo hiciera, Yuki no dijo "gracias".

La luz se apagó sin aviso, permitiendo que Yuki pudiese esconder su expresión de la mirada femenina. Vio a la figura oscura de Reiko desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

—Lo encontré—escuchó decir a Kaname.

—Juraría que lo había dejado en el escritorio—murmuró Yuta, tomando el control de la mano de su amigo para dejarlo en el susodicho lugar.

Después de eso los dos jóvenes se acostaron en sus respectivos lugares. Kaname, en el suelo, junto a Chizuru y Shun; y Yuta junto a Yuki, mirando al techo, manteniendo fijamente los brazos a los costados para que las viejas costumbres no le instaran a hacer algo que no sentía correcto.

Ambos gemelos miraron al techo en silencio, sin sueño, sintiendo el calor del otro demasiado cerca pero al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos. Incluso cuando todos se desearon las buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir, ellos fueron la excepción y mantuvieron su mente despierta: no porque así lo desearan, sino porque los nervios de estar juntos, pero sin poder estarlo de la manera que deseaban, les estaban carcomiendo lentamente cada célula de su cuerpo que les pedía descansar, dejando solamente a aquellas que les rogaban que se entregaran a los brazos del contrario de una vez por todas.

Yuta entonces prestó exhaustiva atención a los latidos de su corazón y la sensación cosquillosa en su estómago. Hace mucho no la había sentido—tampoco había tenido mucha oportunidad de hacerlo antes—y ahora parecía como si fuese la primera vez que la experimentaba.

—No puedo dormir—susurró Yuki, interrumpiendo el silencio con los susurros nocturnos que hace tanto tiempo no habían compartido.

—Yo tampoco—admitió Yuta con el mismo volumen de voz.

Yuki entonces pensó que abrazar a su hermano era lo que necesitaba para conciliar el sueño, eso era seguro, pero aunque le costase no descansar durante toda la noche no se lo podía permitir. Sabía que se sentiría fantástico, como siempre había sido, pero luego sería catastrófico. Le dolería demasiado tener que renunciar a esa cercanía una vez más.

Estaba teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo, con la parte que le decía que se lo permitiera y la parte que escépticamente se basaba en la experiencia y le afirmaba que se arrepentiría. Yuki inevitablemente parecía prestarle más atención a la primera. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se había acostado en esa cama junto a Yuta, y por esa razón seguramente su determinación estaba flaqueando como si de un pedazo de tela ligera se tratara. Yuki sabía que tal vez en ese momento podría abrazarse a Yuta, pero al día siguiente todas las atenciones de su gemelo estarían enfocadas en la chica pelinegra, y él sufriría, como siempre solía suceder. No tenía que acercarse a Yuta.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos brazos que dudosos lo rodearon con delicadeza. El crujir íntimo de la cama hizo que Yuki volviera al pasado, a ese tiempo de pequeños, cuando dormían juntos en la cama de arriba y Yuta lo amaba más que a nadie. Se dejó abrazar sin resistencia, sintiendo cómo Yuta tomaba su nuca y lo guiaba hacia su pecho. Era un idiota, ya lo sabía muy bien, porque en ningún momento pudo alejarse de esos brazos cálidos y esbeltos, a pesar de que bien grabadas en su mente estaban las consecuencias que conllevarían el no oponer resistencia alguna.

El corazón de Yuki latió apresurado mientras cerraba los ojos con placer, saboreando el sentimiento de plenitud que burbujeaba en su estómago. Respiró el aroma de Yuta, ese perfume embriagador que tanto había extrañado. Se rindió al final, aunque en ningún momento presentó una verdadera batalla, rodeando con duda el cuerpo de su gemelo, apretándolo con fuerza.

Entonces, Yuki sintió que el calor no era suficiente, que la cercanía no era la necesaria, que las caricias no eran de la intensidad que su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos.

Sabía que se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

Un escalofrío satisfactorio recorrió la columna de Yuta cuando sintió al calor de Yuki acoplarse al suyo. Miró hacia abajo, divisando al chico oculto en su pecho, a los cabellos escondiendo el rostro de su gemelo. Hundió su nariz en la mata marrón, sintiendo a las hebras causarle cosquillas en los cachetes. Sintió a sus labios resecos con una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido tan intensamente, era esa necesidad de posar sus labios sobre los de su hermano.

Yuta en ese momento se reprochó su debilidad. Sabía que había estado mal abrazar a Yuki, considerando cuánto disfrutaba ese tipo de contacto. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por aprovecharse del contacto de su hermano, pero aun así sentía que no podía resistirse cuando tenía a Yuki tan cerca… y tampoco era como si Yuki se quejara de ello.

A veces, se daba cuenta de lo débil que era cuando se trataba de Yuki, del calor, el cuerpo, la voz, los ojos, o lo que expresaba con todo aquello. Sin embargo, se dijo, había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de Yuki que darse esa pequeña satisfacción, ese suave abrazo durante su cumpleaños, no podía hacer tanto daño.

En algún momento, cuando los corazones se calmaron y el calor bajó su vigor, Yuki se quedó dormido. Yuta lo siguió un momento después, no sin antes acariciar la nuca contraria con suavidad, tanteándola con las yemas de sus dedos, y besar el cabello con cariño, imaginando que eran los labios.

Se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

Sintió a la luz rebotar detrás de sus párpados, el sonido de una cámara y la maldición que farfulló Reiko por lo bajo. Yuki abrió los ojos con pereza, sintiendo que no estaba cansado pero tampoco quería levantarse. Vio borrosamente a Reiko subiendo a la cama de arriba con apuro, como si estuviese escondiéndose luego de realizar una travesura.

Estaba pensando en las tonteras de la chica cuando notó la respiración contra su cuello y la punta de la nariz causándole cosquillas. La sangre le subió a las mejillas cuando recordó de quién se trataba.

Estaba disfrutando el momento cuando nuevamente la luz de un flash los iluminó.

Miró a Reiko inexpresivamente. Ella estaba observándolo de cabeza, asomándose desde la cama de arriba.

— ¿Por qué me sacas fotos?—inquirió con algo de molestia. El flash podría despertar a Yuta…

—No te saco fotos, les saco fotos. A los dos—aclaró la chica, atenta a su pantalla, chequeando la última foto que había tomado—. Mira—dijo Reiko, extendiendo el celular hacia Yuki para que observara la imagen.

Yuki ojeó con pereza la pantalla del celular de la chica. Se podía ver a Yuta y él abrazados, ambos dormidos, con unas expresiones tan pacíficas que uno podría imaginar que tenían vidas perfectas.

Yuki no cambió su expresión cuando contempló la fotografía, pero interiormente se había sorprendido. Quería esa foto.

—Salimos bien—murmuró pensativamente, ingeniando la manera de pedirle a la chica que le regalara una copia de esa captura.

Para su suerte, no fue necesario que pidiera nada, ya que la misma Reiko lo ofreció.

— ¿Quieres que te la pase?—preguntó la castaña, tomando su celular cuando Yuki se lo entregó.

Le sorprendía lo poco que le importaba que Reiko se quedase con una foto suya. Aun más, le sorprendía que no le molestara que Reiko conservara una foto en la cual estaba Yuta también. Seguramente era porque Reiko no sentía nada por ninguno de los dos, sino que su locura comenzaba en el momento en el que ambos estaban juntos, que tenía el presentimiento de que no era ningún tipo de amenaza. También se sorprendió al notar que no sentía vergüenza al estar abrazado con Yuta frente a ella, cuando seguramente la habría sentido si se tratase de sus demás amigos.

—Bueno—aceptó adormilado, fingiendo que no le interesaba en verdad.

Deshizo reaciamente el abrazo que tenía alrededor del cuerpo de Yuta. Tomó con su mano derecha el brazo que lo estaba rodeando y lo posicionó apartado de su cuerpo. Estaba sentándose cuando sintió a ese mismo brazo cobrar vida y con suavidad obligarlo a caer nuevamente sobre las sábanas.

Yuki se sentía desorientado por la rápida acción. Un segundo después se percató de que Yuta había vuelto a abrazarlo, apegándose a su cuerpo. Los brazos cálidos rodeaban su cuello y el rostro contrario estaba escondido más abajo, en su pecho.

Sintió otro flash en ese momento.

Miró a Reiko con algo de molestia en los ojos.

—Discúlpame—dijo ella, para nada arrepentida—, pero no me puedes decir que esto no es tierno—agregó con una sonrisa hasta en los ojos.

Yuki no contestó. Yuta había reforzado el abrazo con delicadeza, de tal manera que hasta parecía que quisiera ahogarse en su pecho… Era tierno, no podía negarlo.

— ¿Te despertaste?—inquirió con voz suave, mientras dubitativamente devolvía el abrazo.

Yuta mantuvo el mutismo, y las respiraciones profundas le confirmaron a Yuki que su gemelo no había despertado.

En ese momento, recordó que ya las cosas no eran como durante una época habían sido. Él y Yuta ya no mantenían esa cercanía que antes habían compartido, así que cuando se apartara y Yuta despertara eso se terminaría y volvería a imponerse la distancia. Se sintió un tonto por en un momento haber pensado en alejarse antes de tiempo.

Miró a la castaña. Ella seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, con los cabellos cayéndole enredados. Le pareció curioso que la sangre no se le hubiese subido a la cabeza.

—Ayer estuviste mal, ya lo sabes—musitó tranquilamente Reiko, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Yuki no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Perdón—dijo.

—En realidad, a mí no me afecta mucho—contestó la chica con normalidad—. Un beso sin sentimiento es igual a nada; igualmente me parece que te estás equivocando si piensas que entregarle el primero a cualquiera es lo correcto.

Era extraño que la chica que había intentado besar justamente fuese quien le dijese aquellas palabras.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que ése habría sido mi primer beso?—retrucó Yuki, tratando de escaparse por la tangente.

—No creo que te hayas besado con Yuta todavía—soltó ella, como si decir esas palabras no tuviese ningún peso.

A pesar de que reiteradas veces había intentado quitarle la idea de la cabeza, Reiko se veía tan segura acerca de los sentimientos de Yuki que hasta él mismo sentía que en algún momento sería incapaz de mentirle y afirmarle que no sentía nada por Yuta.

—Voy a dormir un poco más—declaró Yuki como si nada, como si esa breve charla no hubiese tenido ningún efecto sobre su propia consciencia.

Aunque no dejaba de pesarle en la cabeza que Reiko se hubiese disgustado con él, seguía manteniendo el pensamiento del día anterior: Para él, ese asunto no tenía mucha importancia. Reiko o cualquiera, era lo mismo. Él en algún momento le daría un beso a alguna chica para que sus padres y Yuta no notaran que había algo extraño en él. Sería sin sentimiento, lo había previsto desde un principio, así que engañarse no tendría sentido.

Las palabras de Reiko, aunque habían sido ciertas, muy en el fondo no tenían tanto peso como lo tendrían si hubiesen sido pronunciadas por una boca idéntica a la suya. Lo mismo sucedería con cualquier otro que tratase de aconsejarlo. Su decisión ya estaba tomada. Después de todo, esperar a que Yuta hiciese algo con respecto a sus sentimientos era lo mismo a nada. Nunca nada sucedería y todo seguiría igual hasta el final.

Por alguna razón que no quería entender—más que nada, no quería creer que era por su propia obviedad con lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos por Yuta—, Reiko parecía comprenderlo mejor que nadie. Aunque él no lo admitiera, ambos parecían tener un acuerdo tácito en el cual los momentos que Yuki pasaba con Yuta eran sagrados, y ella siempre lo dejaba en paz en son de no interrumpirlos.

La castaña le sonrió mientras elevaba su cabeza, saliendo del campo visual de Yuki. El menor de los gemelos escuchó a la chica concordar con un "yo igual", al tiempo que oía las sábanas de la cama de arriba moviéndose.

Cuando el cuarto fue inundado por el silencio, Yuki se permitió respirar profundamente, disfrutando el abrazo. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, deleitándose con la imagen de Yuta antes de que sus párpados lo ocultaran en la oscuridad. Entonces se deleitó con esa sensación agradable que antes casi todos los días había podido sentir en la boca de su estómago. El calor de los brazos que lo rodeaban era más que agradable. Sentirse querido, aunque fuese por un Yuta inconsciente, de alguna manera calmaba el dolor en su pecho.

Pensó en lo bello que sería dormir siempre así, como antes, cuando Yuta parecía todavía necesitar de su cariño. A pesar de que en el fondo sabía que ese cariño pasajero lo había estado destruyendo poco a poco, ahora que ya no lo tenía, había notado cuánto podía dolerle el vacío también.

Se permitió acariciar suavemente los cabellos del dormido, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos cuando conscientemente rozaba el cuero cabelludo.

No pudo evitar que en su mente se cruzara el pensamiento de que sería Takahashi quien disfrutaría de esos momentos. Era tan obvio que dolía demasiado, esa manera en la que Yuta la trataba, como si ella en verdad fuese una persona especial. Yuki sufría.

Cuando sintió a la amargura profundizando un nuevo hoyo en sus pulmones, haciendo que respirar resultase algo doloroso, trató de desviarse hacia cualquier pensamiento: Se forzó a recordar los mejores momentos de su vida. Esos recuerdos eran lejanos, muy lejanos, en una época donde Yuki no tenía idea de lo que era el dolor ni el amor; era durante esos momentos de pequeños, cuando ambos se amaban como lo que eran, aunque Yuki sospechaba que la semilla de ese amor erróneo ya había estado sembrada en él incluso en ese entonces. Yuki recordó los regaños, las peleas, las discusiones; los abrazos, las caricias, las reconciliaciones.

Notó que entre tanto pensamiento y tanto calor agradable se estaba adormilando. Notó a los latidos de su corazón resonar en sus oídos dulcemente; y a la sensación de cada uno, estremecedora. Sintió a los brazos demasiado cómodos, como si fuesen una trampa de la cual uno no puede escapar con facilidad. Sintió a la respiración que chocaba contra su pecho placentera, aunque para cualquiera habría sido cualquier cosa.

Si hubiese sido capaz, habría detenido el tiempo, y así mantenerse de esa manera lo suficiente como para que el resto de su vida no le resultase tan solitario como parecía que sería.

Que Yuki accediera a besar a una chica cualquiera no era normal; bueno, Reiko no era una chica cualquier, pero aun así era lo mismo. Se suponía que a Yuki le gustaba alguien más—o en ese punto de la historia se había quedado—, alguien que había existido en su vida antes de la llegada de Reiko, así que no podía tratarse de Reiko.

En ese caso, no podía evitar ponerse a dudar acerca de las acciones de su hermano. Yuki no era así, Yuki no era del tipo de chicos que besaba a cualquier chica que se cruzase por su camino. La otra vez, se recordó, cuando la cajera del súper-mercado le había dado su número a Yuki, él lo había arrojado a la basura alegando que ya tenía alguien a quien quería. En ese momento a Yuta le había agradado que su gemelo fuese tan seguro acerca de cómo actuar cuando alguien se le insinuaba.

No creía que la presión hubiese tenido algo que ver, ya que Yuki no era de dejarse llevar por la gente. Tampoco lo habían presionado: nadie había dicho nada, y por sí solo él aceptó darle su primer beso a Reiko—porque hasta donde Yuta tenía entendido, ése habría sido el primer beso de Yuki—. Todo se reducía a que Yuki había estado dispuesto a besar a Reiko porque él lo había querido así, concluyó Yuta, sin dar más vueltas. No encontraba ningún tipo de explicación que no fuese esa. Seguramente a Yuki había comenzado a gustarle Reiko.

—Entonces pasan la _X_ al otro lado del igual, que es básicamente lo mismo, simplemente se hace para que todo quede en un orden entendible.

Y Yuta no podía hacer nada al respecto. Él no podría interponerse cada vez que Yuki quisiera acercarse a alguna chica, o a esa chica en específico. Él no tenía el derecho de arruinar algo que para Yuki sería especial, solamente por su propio sufrimiento. Era su culpa sentirse de esa forma, no era culpa de Yuki. Era por su propia mente estúpida y lasciva que ese sentimiento había evolucionado en algo mucho más grave, profundo y significativo. Como era su problema, era él quien debía sufrir las consecuencias.

Aun sabiendo eso, quedarse de brazos cruzados lo frustraba _tanto_.

—Entonces se hace así—finalizó Kaname, escribiendo la respuesta del problema de matemática.

No sabía si era por el calor del verano que recién estaba empezando ese 21 de junio o por alguna otra razón, pero era un hecho que solamente Kaname había podido entender el nuevo tema que ese día el profesor de matemática había dado en los cursos. Era común que Chizuru no entendiera; a veces también era común que Yuki no lo hiciera por haberse quedado dormido o leyendo manga; tampoco le sorprendía que ni él mismo hubiese sido capaz de entender, ya que con tantas cavilaciones volando por su mente últimamente le era más que difícil concentrarse; pero que Shun no entendiera (el pacífico, centrado y duro trabajador) significaba que el tema era demasiado complejo, o que el profesor no había hecho su mejor trabajo al explicarlo.

Como en los viejos tiempos, eran solamente ellos cinco en la azotea, ya que las chicas habían ido a practicar con las porristas para el festival escolar. Estaban en ronda, prestándole suma atención a la explicación de Kaname, con las esperanzas de empezar bien ese nuevo tema de matemática.

Hubo un silencio breve desde que Kaname finalizó su explicación, hasta que Chizuru asombrado exclamó su reacción.

—Oh…, En-ten-dí—el rubio habló tan lentamente, sin poder creerlo.

—Yo también—agregó Shun con voz agradecida.

—Kaname-sensei—susurró con fascinación Yuki.

Yuta fue el único que mantuvo el silencio, sin despegar la mirada de la hoja cuadriculada que había estado utilizando el pelinegro para explicarles. Revisó con ojos atentos los números y las operaciones, tratando de encontrarles sentido, pero finalmente notó que era imposible.

No había entendido nada.

Y no se sorprendió. No era la primera vez que sus pensamientos lo extraían de la realidad. Se había vuelto una mala costumbre el dejarse llevar, sumergiéndose en todo lo que se trataba acerca de Yuki y desechando todo lo demás al olvido. Esperaba que no repercutiera en sus estudios, ya que eso era lo único que faltaba…

Kaname notó la mirada pensativa que Yuta le estaba dedicando a aquellos números que hace menos de un minuto había intentando dar sentido.

— ¿Entendiste, Yuta?

Yuta guardó silencio, sin despegar la mirada del papel, esperando que de alguna manera algún interruptor en su mente se encendiera y fuese capaz de entender lo que todos ya habían entendido. Chizuru salió de sus festejos, guardando silencio, como Yuki y Shun ya habían hecho.

—No entendí, la verdad—admitió finalmente, resignado.

No era el no entender lo que le molestaba, sino que era la razón por la cual no se había podido concentrar.

—Es que Kaname explica mal—dijo Yuki monótonamente, tomando el papel que había sido abandonado en el suelo, y con la lapicera comenzó a escribir.

—No explico mal—se defendió Kaname—, lo que sucede es que Yuta tiene su mente en otro lugar.

—En Takahashi-san—agregó burlonamente Chizuru al instante. Yuta sintió la mirada significativa del rubio, como si esperara que él se avergonzara por sus palabras.

Al tiempo que Kaname saltaba a decirle a Chizuru que no se refería a eso y que no sacara conclusiones, y éste le contestaba que se fuese con su novia y no molestara, Yuki se dedicó a explicarle lo que recién había aprendido a su hermano.

Yuki a penas lo había notado, pero de alguna manera era un poco evidente la poca concentración que Yuta tenía últimamente. Ya había sucedido varias veces que lo había pillado desprevenido, observando la nada cuando todos charlaban animadamente o cuando veían la televisión en casa. Aunque sentía la tentación de preguntar qué sucedía, siempre se callaba, porque en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que Yuta no se lo contaría.

Yuki le explicó lentamente, prestando suma atención a los ojos marrones, atento al momento en el que se perdieran en la nada, lo cual solía indicar que Yuta estaba divagando. Por suerte, eso no sucedió, ni siquiera con los gritos de sus amigos de música de fondo.

— ¿Ahora sí?—inquirió Yuki cuando escribió la respuesta al problema que habían resuelto.

Yuta asintió un par de veces en silencio, pero con seguridad.

—No era tan difícil—concluyó.

—No te confundas—empezó Yuki—: es mi habilidad para llegar a la gente la que hizo que esto pareciese fácil.

Con una media sonrisa, Yuta despegó los ojos de la hoja y reparó en el rostro de Yuki. Y como a Yuki le gustaba demasiado la vista, apartó la mirada.

Si iba a hablar con ella aún en esas instancias, era simplemente por la costumbre.

Sentía que era inútil. Ese plan que había creído que probablemente podría llegar a hacer que olvidase a Yuki no había resultado en lo más mínimo. Para Yuta había tenido sentido cuando lo ideó, pero en la práctica había sido totalmente infructífero.

No se aburría al hablar con ella. Charlaban acerca de libros, películas o series de televisión; no les gustaban los programas bizarros y de humor barato; ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad y les gustaba escuchar al contrario. Yuta no la pasaba mal, pero no era lo mismo que estar con Yuki. Con Takahashi no sentía nada especial, además del compromiso de ir a buscarla cada tercer recreo para que no se angustiara. En el fondo, si no tuviese esa obligación que se autoimponía, estaba seguro de que ya hace tiempo no habría ido a hablarle.

Era idiota esperar algo, sin embargo, en efecto, en alguna parte de su mente él seguía teniendo la esperanza de que algo haría que sus sentimientos hacia Yuki volviesen a ser los de antes. Tal vez algún día, se decía, pasaría algo que haría que sí se enamorase de Takahashi. De esa manera sería más feliz, creía, aunque no estaba del todo seguro acerca de eso.

En el tercer receso, Yuta había ido a hablar con ella. Se había despedido de Kaname, el cual se había marchado al curso de los demás, no antes sin mirarlo con ojos que le decían que si no sentía nada por la chica, entonces, dejase de crearle falsas ilusiones.

Yuta iba a hablar con Takahashi de todas formas. No sabía cómo cortaría aquella costumbre que él mismo había empezado, ni siquiera sabía con certeza si en algún momento sería capaz de hacerlo en verdad.

—Miki-chan rompió mis zapatillas—le contó Takahashi con una sonrisa tímida.

Los tres perros que un día habían rescatado de la lluvia habían sido entregados a una sola familia.

Hace ya más de dos semanas, Yuta le había contado a Takahashi acerca de los intrusos que habían llevado a su casa gracias a Yuki, también le había platicado acerca del tendido discurso que su madre les había dado acerca de ello—ella no se había enojado porque sus hijos salvaran tres cachorros de la calle, sino que, en cambio, lo había hecho porque habían dejado todo sucio y ninguno se había dispuesto a limpiar el desastre—.

Takahashi se había ofrecido a quedárselos, ya que le gustaban los perros y tenía un gran patio trasero en el cual podrían jugar por horas.

Yuki se había visto en contra al principio, pero en conclusión, Takahashi fue por primera vez a su casa y se los entregaron al final del día. Yuki ni siquiera se había asomado a la habitación cuando Takahashi había ido, y Yuta se quedó pensando todo el día acerca de qué habría estado haciendo.

Graciosamente, Takahashi había llamado a uno de los perritos con el nombre de la chica que una vez le había dado su número a Yuki—aunque sabía que era estúpido recordarlo, Yuta no era capaz de olvidar ese tonto detalle—.

— ¿No era que tu papá no las dejaba entrar a la casa?—inquirió Yuta.

La mitad de su mente pensaba en lo que Takahashi le contaba, la otra mitad pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Yuki en ese preciso momento.

Takahashi y él siempre hablaban en el pasillo, sentados debajo de una ventana que daba al gran patio anterior a la salida, observando a los demás alumnos que caminaban de un lado para otro por el largo corredor.

No era extraño que Yuta divisara a sus amigos pasando por allí, yendo a algún otro lado, ya que eran por defecto escurridizos. Ellos siempre solían dedicarle una mirada fugaz antes de desaparecer, como si la curiosidad no les permitiera seguir su camino sin echar un vistazo.

Takahashi estaba contándole algo acerca de lo que había sucedido con Miki cuando Yuta divisó a Yuki caminando detrás de Reiko. La castaña le estaba diciendo algo animosamente, mientras que con los dedos entrelazados con los del otro parecía quererlo apresurar para que llegaran a algún sitio. Yuki ni siquiera miró hacia donde estaban Yuta y Takahashi, sino que mantuvo todo el tiempo su mirada conectada con la de la chica.

Esta vez, Yuta limitó su accionar a apartar la mirada y sentir los celos carcomiéndole el pecho.

— ¿Yuta-kun?

—Mh.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Ya que mentir sería inútil, Yuta dijo la verdad.

—Perdón, Takahashi-san—se disculpó sin sentimiento—. Estoy algo distraído estos días—admitió.

Takahashi lo observó con atención. Cuando Yuta terminó de decir lo aquello, creyó ver relampaguear a la mirada de la chica, como si algún pensamiento único hubiese cruzado su mente. Ella apartó la mirada y guardó silencio, de tal manera que parecía que lo pensado era indecible.

Al ver el leve sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas, Yuta se dispuso a preguntar.

— ¿Sucede al-

—Yo también—musitó repentinamente Takahashi, alzando el tono de voz más de lo necesario. Yuta se exaltó, ya que no había esperado esa intervención, y, al notar esto, la chica respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse a sí misma—. Yo también he estado algo distraída últimamente.

Yuta asintió, como si intentara asimilar lo que ella le decía, aunque, en realidad, lo que intentaba hacer era averiguar por qué había escandalizado algo tan tonto.

—Me ha estado recorriendo la mente—confesó Takahashi.

Yuta la observó con atención. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos evitaban cruzar mirada con los de Yuta; mantenía sus manos juntas, con fuerza.

— ¿Qué te ha estado recorriendo la mente?—preguntó Yuta, más que nada por curiosidad.

La chica guardó silencio, y Yuta no supo si fue por amabilidad o por aburrimiento, pero se calló, esperando a que ella fuese quien hablara.

—Te lo diré hoy—concluyó ella finalmente, con una voz quebradiza e inestable—. Cu-Cuando salgamos de clase, ve a la parte de atrás del colegio, do-donde… donde…

Donde ella se le había declarado por primera vez.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, indicándoles que debían entrar a su última clase. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras veían a todos ir a sus respectivas aulas, entre la muchedumbre Yuta pudo divisar a Reiko y a Yuki entrando a su salón.

—Iré—dijo Yuta, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Takahashi lo imitó y sin decir nada se marchó. Yuta la observó un segundo antes de irse a su propio salón.

Cuando pasó en frente del salón de Yuki, pudo verlo con los ojos perdidos en la ventana y su pera descansando sobre su mano.

Lo amaba demasiado.

—Supongamos que en un mundo paralelo Yuta te ama.

Y de nuevo con eso…

No era como si no estuviese acostumbrado, tampoco como si le hartara, pero que le recordasen una y otra vez la existencia de esa persona que nunca lo querría era, de alguna manera, doloroso.

Estaban en la biblioteca, sentados en una de las tantas mesas, sosteniendo libros que en ningún momento se habían dispuesto a leer. A su izquierda estaba Reiko; a su derecha, Samejima—y aún no comprendía qué hacía la chica allí—.

Detrás de los grandes estantes repletos de libros, Yuki se concentró en las grandes ventanas de marcos majestuosos, que le mostraban las canchas del club de tenis.

—Entonces, ¿qué habría que hacer para que te confesara sus sentimientos? Ya que es obvio que tú nunca darías ese primer paso.

Yuki apartó la vista de la ventana y observó a Reiko, puesto que lo que la chica estaba diciendo era algo nuevo.

Pensó en seguirle el juego. Quería ver hacia dónde pensaba llegar la chica y, bueno, estaban hablando de un mundo paralelo…

— ¿Está relacionado con que hayas insistido en tenerme la mano durante todo el camino a la biblioteca?—inquirió Yuki, pensando en lo incómodo que había sido eso.

Notó cómo Samejima observó a Reiko significativamente, y luego apartó la mirada al libro abandonado entre sus manos.

Reiko asintió un par de veces, sin haber notado la mirada de la chica.

—Imagínatelo. Yuta es muy celoso—musitó Reiko con felicidad, como si disfrutase hacer sentir mal a Yuta, aunque Yuki estaba seguro de que no lo había logrado. Después de todo, Yuta parecía inmerso en Takahashi todo el tiempo—. Estoy segura de que nos vio, pero decidió callarse para no generar _otra_ escena.

Reiko siempre fantaseaba demasiado. Ella parecía vivir en un mundo donde la homosexualidad era algo común y corriente, y la gente podía vivir tranquilamente con ella. No era así la realidad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que todo eso fue un plan tuyo para poner a Yuta celoso?—preguntó torpemente, todavía sin entender completamente la raíz del asunto.

—Claro—contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Era demasiado estúpido. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo hablando de eso, cuando era totalmente imposible que Yuta sintiese celos (y se refería al tipo de celos que Reiko fantaseaba) por Yuki. Si no le doliese demasiado admitirlo en voz alta, Yuki ya le habría dicho a Reiko que era obvio que a Yuta le gustaba Takahashi.

—P-Puede ser—dijo Rikka—. Tal vez Yuki-kun no lo note, pero a mi parecer Yuta-kun sí es una persona celosa.

Era extraño escucharla hablar, ya que la chica era en extremo tímida, pero, cuando lo hacía, siempre era sincera. En otra ocasión Yuki habría tomado en cuenta la opinión de Rikka, pero, en lo que se trataba de ese tema en particular, la ignoraba… porque Reiko había convertido a Rikka.

No había sido hace mucho, pero ya era oficial que Samejima Rikka había pasado al lado oscuro… Sí, ese lado en el cual la homosexualidad era algo común y corriente, ese lado oscuro que tenía tanto seguimiento por parte del público femenino—y un poco por parte del masculino—: el lado yaoi.

Se le puso la piel de gallina al pensarlo.

—Están imaginando cosas sin sentido—alegó él, como si esas palabras no le afectasen en lo más mínimo.

Reiko chasqueó la lengua.

—Está bien, di lo que quieras, pero volvamos al tema principal—contestó ya algo cansada de la actitud renuente de Yuki—. Lo que yo propongo es que nos concentremos en hacer que Yuta se sienta celoso, muy, muy, muy celoso, y así haremos que haga lo que tiene que hacer.

La chica había hablado con tal emoción que Yuki disfrutó demasiado pincharle el globo.

—Me opongo.

La chica frunció el ceño con molestia.

—No me importa. Rikka y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

—No pienso ayudar en lo más mínimo—agregó Yuki monótonamente.

—No te necesitamos—retrucó Reiko, y Samejima asintió, concordando en silencio.

En cuanto no le molestaran, no tenía interés en lo que ambas chicas hicieran, aunque le incumbiera. No creía que fuesen a llegar a algún extremo… Desde un principio, si el objetivo que tenían era que Yuta sintiese la clase de celos que él sentía cada vez que una chica se le acercaba, fallarían, porque Yuta nunca les daría el gusto.

Tal vez eso les serviría para entender que no siempre las cosas son como uno quiere. Por lo menos, Yuki ya había aprendido eso.

—Pero te quiero pedir un último favor—habló Reiko luego de unos segundos de silencio, los cuales ella había utilizado para maquinar alguna idea.

Yuki la miró con ojos inexpresivos, pero, en el lago profundo de ellos, Reiko pudo divisar un "no" como respuesta. Lo intentó de todas formas. Después de todo, como decía su padre, si no preguntas, la respuesta siempre va a ser un "no".

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa, Yuta se encaminó hacia el patio trasero del colegio a paso lento.

Tenía una vaga idea de lo que Takahashi iba a decirle allí—aunque esperaba estar equivocado—, así que había utilizado la última clase de matemática como tiempo de pensamiento, lo cual, ya sabía, repercutiría de mala manera posteriormente.

Unos minutos después, luego de llegar al lugar y encontrarse con que Takahashi lo había estado esperando, la chica se declaró por segunda vez.

Yuta no estaba sorprendido, no era por vanidoso, pero se lo había esperado. Takahashi no era buena actriz; él había podido notar esas señales—el sonrojo, el nerviosismo, el lugar elegido—que indicaban que algo extraño estaba pasando.

En alguna parte de su mente había deseado estar equivocado, haberse confundido en la decodificación de algún mensaje. Sin embargo, si ese no era el caso—como ahora estaba comprobando—, había pasado toda la preciada hora de matemática ideando una manera de rechazarla sin lastimarla demasiado.

Una parte de él le había repetido todo el tiempo que estaba siendo un idiota, que tendría que aceptar la propuesta inminente de Takahashi, pero, en verdad, sabía que no podía hacerlo. No sería bueno para ella, ya que él no la amaría como se merecía, ni tampoco para él, porque él tampoco obtendría el amor que buscaba.

La persona que haría que se olvidara de Yuki no era Takahashi. Takahashi no era Yuki, y eso le generaba un hueco en el corazón que nadie podría llenar. Nadie era como Yuki.

Lo que más le dolía a Yuta era que con esto comprobaba que—lo tenía bien en claro, aunque no quería admitirlo—era capaz de rechazar a una chica porque amaba a su gemelo. Comprobaba que era un idiota, porque estaba permitiendo que ese amor que nunca sería correspondido le afectara demasiado el juicio. Se dio cuenta de que, en una imaginación demasiado disparatada, si quien se le estuviese confesando fuese Yuki, él ya habría aceptado antes de que él terminase de pronunciar la oración.

—Perdón, Takahashi-san—dijo, cuidando el tono de su voz.

Al momento de declararse, la chica había parecido más nerviosa que la primera vez que lo había hecho. Se había inclinado, como en un saludo formal, quedando su columna paralela al suelo y su rostro oculto por los mechones negros que caían a sus costados.

Lo que había hecho Takahashi había sido algo bueno, pensó Yuta, porque de esa manera él no tuvo que ver su expresión inmediata luego de haber sido rechazada.

Sin embargo, al escuchar el sollozo de la chica que se había mantenido en su posición, Yuta sintió a su corazón achicarse. Vio dificultosamente a las gotas diminutas caer una tras otra sobre el suelo de cemento, creando pequeñas manchas oscuras.

Era su culpa, y lo sabía bien. Él había ido a hablarle, él había insistido, él lo había comenzado. La había ilusionado y ahora le estaba quebrando la ilusión como si de una botella de vidrio se tratase. Sentía la culpa llenarle el pecho, pero no se podía retractar de su propia decisión.

No quería estar con ella si no la quería de verdad. Aunque al principio había creído que ella podría despertar en él algo que tal vez lo salvase de lo otro, al final no había resultado. La intención de Yuta no había sido mala, él en verdad había intentado querer a Takahashi, pero no podía evitar repetirse que lo único que había logrado era extrañar aun más a Yuki y lastimar a la chica. Solamente les había causado daño a ambos.

—Entiendo—dijo ella en un sollozo contenido, mientras que con inseguridad se enderezaba y con ambas manos se enjugaba las lágrimas.

Yuta tenía la certidumbre de que, a pesar de lo que había afirmado, la chica no entendía nada. Seguramente en ese momento, en alguna parte lúcida de su mente, ella se estaba preguntando cómo podía rechazarla ahora cuando todos los días anteriores había parecido intentar que la relación avanzase hacia un camino romántico. Seguramente Takahashi estaría molesta y, luego, empezaría a odiarlo. Era lo lógico, cualquiera haría lo mismo.

Hasta Yuta se odiaría, y creía estar empezando a hacerlo.

Las lágrimas parecían no querer dejar de caer. Los ojos de Takahashi ya estaban rojos y su respiración demasiado inestable.

La imagen era muy triste, pensó Yuta con pena. Tal vez tendría que abrazarla, se dijo, pero existía la posibilidad de que aquello simplemente empeorara todo. Probablemente la chica se sentiría peor gracias a la patética amabilidad de Yuta. Sin embargo, irse así sin más y dejarla sola llorando no le parecía lo correcto.

Al final, decidió acercarse a la chica y rodearla con sus brazos. Contrariando lo que él había pensado, Takahashi le devolvió el abrazo con duda, pero finalmente sosteniendo su camisa con fuerza y hundiendo su semblante destruido en su pecho. Yuta apoyó su pera sobre la cabeza de la chica y suspiró.

Las cosas no habían resultado como lo habían hecho la primera vez.

A la distancia logró divisar a las amigas de Takahashi, observándolos, escondidas, asomándose desde una pared. Al notar que Yuta ya se había percatado de su presencia, decidieron salir de su escondite y dirigirse hacia su triste amiga.

—Yuta-kun, vamos a llevar a Takahashi al baño—le dijo una cuando ya habían acortado la distancia que los había separado, tomando a Takahashi desde sus hombros, para luego abrazarla como Yuta lo había hecho.

Él asintió en silencio, dejando que las cuatro chicas se llevasen a Takahashi. Una de ellas, antes de marcharse, lo miró con ojos afilados. Fue la única que pareció entender que en el fondo todo era culpa de Yuta.

Se mantuvo parado en su sitio durante unos segundos, incluso cuando el grupo femenino ya se había marchado. Observó el lugar por el cual habían desaparecido—esa pared triste desde la cual las amigas de Takahashi los habían estado espiando—como si de alguna manera estuviese arrepentido… pero no lo estaba. En el fondo, creía haber hecho lo correcto, aunque eso no remediaba todos los errores que desde el principio había estado acumulando.

Tomó la mochila azul que había dejado abandonada en el suelo y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a encontrarse con sus amigos en la entrada del colegio. Caminó hacia allí con paso lento, todavía pensando qué tan dañada estaba la chica por su culpa.

Los vio hablando animadamente en la gran reja negra de la entrada. A la lejanía, los pudo distinguir por los gritos de Chizuru y su cabello amarillento. A medida que se acercaba, podía escuchar con mayor claridad.

—Estoy cansaaado—escuchó decir a su gemelo.

¿Y cómo no iba a estar cansado si tenía un peso de más en su espalda?

—Aguántate—impuso Reiko con severidad.

La chica estaba sobre Yuki, abrazando su cuello con ambos brazos. Yuki la sostenía desde los muslos. Y Yuta los miró con normalidad cuando notaron que se acercaba, pero quería vomitar.

No tenía que pensar en eso, se dijo. Solamente terminaba haciéndose daño a sí mismo.

— ¡Reiko!—escuchó Yuta que gritaban a la lejanía.

Todos detuvieron la cháchara y observaron al señor de pelo grisáceo que estaba esperándola dentro de un auto negro. Cuando el hombre los saludó con un gesto de la mano, todos le devolvieron el saludo con normalidad.

Al fin, Reiko se bajó de la espalda de Yuki.

—Mi papá—anunció ella, mientras que se acomodaba correctamente la mochila en su hombro—. Me retiro—agregó con una sonrisa saludando súbitamente a todos con el sacudir animoso de su mano izquierda.

Yuta no respondió el saludo y, en su lugar, se posicionó al lado de Yuki. Yuki lo observó con ojos curiosos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue detenido cuando una mano lo tomó de la barbilla y unos labios se posaron en su mejilla.

Yuta no era quien se había acercado.

—Despídete correctamente, Yuki—le reprochó Reiko antes de marcharse.

Yuki la observó con desconcierto mientras ella se alejaba. De hecho, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando Reiko se subió al asiento del copiloto del automóvil negro, bajó el vidrio y sin vergüenza besó el aire, dirigiendo ese beso hacia donde estaba Yuki.

Reiko y su padre ya se habían marchado cuando Yuki tomó algo imaginario en el aire, lo aplastó en un puño y lo depositó en el hombro de Yuta con repulsión. Yuta no se movió ni un centímetro, permitiendo que Yuki desechara ese beso imaginario en su camisa.

No supo distinguir si su gemelo estaba haciendo eso por simple timidez o porque en verdad no quería recibir ese tipo de tratos de la chica.

— ¿Ustedes están…?—comenzó Chizuru.

— ¡Claro que no!—manifestó Yuki mientras que con severidad restregaba la mejilla que Reiko había besado con el torso de su mano.

Sin embargo, Yuta sintió que Yuki no estaba siendo lo suficientemente convincente.

Yuta quería saber qué era lo que quería Yuki con Reiko. Si quería más que amistad, entonces él quería ser el primero en saberlo. Tenía que prepararse para ello. Si Yuki pretendía enamorarse de alguna otra persona, él quería saberlo ahora, cuando tal vez no dolería tanto como lo haría en el futuro.

Se sintió inseguro, porque él había rechazado a una chica porque no podía dejar de pensar en Yuki de una manera romántica; pero Yuki parecía estar avanzando demasiado rápido en lo que se trataba al tema amoroso. Tenía miedo de quedarse atrás por ser incapaz de seguir gracias a ese tonto sentimiento que parecía negarse a salir de su pecho.

Tenía que pasar algo entre ellos, pensó Yuta con un nudo en la garganta, al tiempo que Chizuru comenzaba a molestar a Yuki junto con Kaname. Si no era así, muchas cosas ya no tenían sentido.

Yuki no era una persona abierta. Entonces, no había razón para que entregara así como así su primer beso, si la chica no le gustaba; tampoco tenía por qué permitir que la chica lo abrazase, lo tomase de la mano, se le colgase tanto y le besase la mejilla.

Yuki no era tolerante. En lo que se trataba a esas muestras de afecto, no dejaba que nadie se acercara tanto. Yuta no sabía diferenciar si era porque nunca lo había intentando o porque eran hermanos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que él tampoco podría acercarse de esa manera, nunca.


	12. Chapter 12

Miedo~ Capítulo 12.

Yuta intentaba hacer los deberes de matemáticas cuando notó que, si no podía sacarse a Yuki de la cabeza, reprobaría esa materia y tal vez alguna otra más también.

Todo el tiempo sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su gemelo, sin segundos miramientos. No quería sentirse infantil al echarle la culpa a otra persona, pero era completamente cierto que Reiko era la responsable de que su desconcentración hubiese aumentado. Yuta siempre pensaba en Yuki, pero ahora esos pensamientos eran, más que nada, recuerdos que, en el fondo, no tenía ganas de revivir.

Reiko era muy, muy pegadiza y molesta todo el tiempo, a toda hora. Tanto que hasta Yuta se atrevió a preguntarle a Yuki si estaba "en algo" (así había decidido decirlo) con la chica; y aunque Yuki le contestó monótonamente que "ni muerto", Yuta seguía sintiendo que había algo raro en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le daba vueltas al asunto cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, era algo inevitable. Cada vez que se formaba el silencio en algún lugar, o no se sentía verdaderamente interesado en las palabras que se decían, Yuta no podía evitar pensar en aquello que tanto le había estado molestando.

Ver cómo su hermano era acosado por una chica que ya hasta parecía desesperada, estaba torturando cada vez más a Yuta. Yuki no se resistía en ningún momento, y Yuta no podía simplemente entrometerse y empujar a Reiko lejos de su hermano—como había hecho cuando casi se dieron un beso—, aunque eso quisiese hacer cada vez que la chica envolvía sus brazos alrededor Yuki.

Por momentos, Yuta hasta creía que tendría que haber aceptado salir con Takahashi. De esa manera, por lo menos, podría escaparse durante los terceros recreos para hablar con la chica (como antes hacía), y así no tendría que ser testigo de las asquerosas muestras de afecto que Yuki _no_ rechazaba.

Yuta soltó el lápiz con resignación. No podría concentrarse en esa ocasión, una vez más. Se paró del escritorio con parsimonia y pereza, estirando su espalda hacia atrás cuando ya estuvo completamente erguido. Escuchó las gotas de agua desde el baño, lo cual indicaba que Yuki todavía no había terminado de bañarse.

Miró sin verdadero interés el ventanal abierto, desde el cual entraba una leve brisa que trataba de vencer al calor sofocante de ese molesto verano de tercer año de secundaria alta. La luz del atardecer entraba de lleno, iluminando con un tono anaranjado la habitación.

Yuta suspiró, después de todo, esa hora del día no parecía ser la mejor para ponerse a pensar cosas tristes.

Estar parado, solo, en el medio de su habitación, le hacía sentir sorprendentemente patético. Tal vez sus pensamientos eran los principales causantes de aquel molesto fastidio en medio de su pecho. Últimamente, podía sentir esa sensación extraña de vacío todo el tiempo, como si no fuese feliz en realidad.

Se rascó la nuca con pereza, pensando qué podría hacer para alejar ese sentimiento.

Era extraño, porque no había escapatoria. Con cada día que pasaba, en él crecía el pensamiento de que nunca podría amar a Yuki de la manera que deseaba, junto a ese presentimiento que le decía que nunca podría deshacerse del amor enfermo que sentía hacia su hermano. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida, el cual le daba mínimas opciones, casi ninguna…, porque confesar lo que sentía no era algo viable.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que a Yuki podía ser que le gustase Reiko, dejando en el olvido al otro amor que tanto parecía haberle afectado en el pasado. No importaba de quién se tratase, concluyó Yuta, porque de igual manera sufriría mientras que la persona que Yuki amara no fuese él.

Entonces, era triste saber que le esperaba una vida de continuo sufrimiento, al menos que algún día lograse olvidarse de su gemelo.

Yuki salió del baño en ese momento. Yuta volteó el cuello para mirarlo, encontrándolo vestido con ropa de calle.

— ¿A dónde vas?—inquirió Yuta con tranquilidad, mientras que apoyaba su hombro en las literas.

— ¿Qué hacías parado en medio de la habitación?—inquirió Yuki con tono ingenuo al tiempo que secaba sus cabellos con una toalla blanca.

Yuta lo miró con suspicacia, y con una mirada satisfecha, dijo:

—Yo pregunté primero.

Y Yuki le devolvió la mirada con esa luz especial que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que él y Yuta tenían esas pequeñas charlas de juego, tratando de ver cuál sería el ganador en cada ocasión.

Yuki se agachó frente a su mochila para empezar a sacar sus cosas del colegio y meter todos los mangas que pudiera.

—Reiko me invitó a su casa—dijo sin interés—. Me dijo que se aburre cada vez que se queda sola y quiere que veamos juntos un nuevo anime—agregó, metiendo la colección entera de Bakuman.

Yuki solamente había aceptado por la insistencia de la chica, porque, si no, se quedaría en su habitación, en silencio, observando por momentos el perfil de Yuta mientras éste intentaba terminar sus deberes. Sin embargo, la chica había mencionado algo de un "plan" y "Yuta", y Yuki se decidió a ir por la simple curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba.

— ¿Solamente tú irás?—inquirió Yuta con disimulo, sin cambiar la mirada tranquila que mostraban sus ojos, puesto que no era su intención que Yuki notara cuánto le afectaba que se fuera así sin más a la casa de una chica que, además, estaba sola.

No quería ser desconfiado, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto ante el pensamiento de que Yuki estaría a solas con una chica que parecía no perder la oportunidad de tirársele encima cada vez que podía.

Además, Yuta no entendía por qué él no se había enterado al respecto. Era verdad que no tenía ningún tipo de confianza especial hacia Reiko, tampoco era como si fuesen los mejores amigos, pero tampoco se llevaban mal, ¿verdad? ¿O ella acaso había notado los tonos agrios de su mirada cada vez que se acercaba más de lo debido a Yuki? No creía que fuese eso.

La chica tenía algo con Yuki. Tal vez Yuki no tuviese algo con ella, pero ella en definitiva quería algo de Yuki, algo que Yuta no quería que Yuki le diera.

—Porque veremos anime—musitó Yuki mientras que cerraba el cierre de su mochila y se paraba.

Yuta lo observó con ojos atentos, tratando de disimular la molestia que le causaba la idea. No sabía qué decir para que se quedara.

—Bueno, me marcho—se despidió Yuki sin miramientos, pensando que tal vez el anime que verían sería uno bueno.

La puerta de la habitación ya se había cerrado cuando Yuta se dio cuenta de que su cerebro parecía ser incapaz de maquinar palabras inteligentes cuando más era prioritario.

El dolor en el pecho ya había vuelto cuando quiso darse cuenta, y más fuerte que nunca. Se dio cuenta de que había sido un idiota al permitir que Yuki se fuera, porque cualquier cosa podría suceder en la casa de la chica. Y a pesar de eso, aun en esas instancias, esa voz molesta que siempre aparecía en los momentos menos indicados le dijo que no podía entrometerse, que no debía entrometerse en lo que no era asunto suyo. Si Yuki en verdad quería que Reiko se le acercara, lo permitiría, y si no, no lo haría. Era decisión de Yuki, no era decisión suya.

Yuta posó su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, como si así pudiese llegar a ese dolor que traspasaba su piel y ahuecaba sus pulmones.

Estaba asustado, porque si él no se hubiese entrometido, Yuki y Reiko ya se habrían besado aquella noche del 20 de junio. Yuta sabía que nada se interpondría entre ellos en el momento en el que las puertas de la casa de la chica se cerraran. Podría suceder cualquier cosa… y si el padre de Reiko no estaba…

Pensó en la piel desnuda de Yuki siendo tocada por la de alguien más, y la tortura que sentía empeoró drásticamente.

Podía detenerlo si quería, seguramente Yuki todavía no había dejado la casa. Pero, entonces, ¿qué? ¿Haría eso cada vez que alguien se acercase a su hermano? No podía ser así. Muy en el fondo, sabía que tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Yuki en algún momento profundizaría alguna relación con una chica.

_Van a ver anime_, trató de convencerse a sí mismo, sintiendo a las palabras demasiado estúpidas y falsas.

Se sentó en la cama de su gemelo, sintiendo que el espacio vacío y frío tenía que ser entibiado, pero no por él. Se recostó con lentitud sobre las sábanas y, aunque era pleno verano y el calor se sentía hasta en la respiración, Yuta quería que esas sábanas estuviesen calientes…, sin embargo, tenía que acostumbrarse al frío de saber que estaba solo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el dolor en el medio de su pecho no disminuía durante ningún segundo, sino que cada vez parecía agraviarse con cada respiración. No quería pensar en Yuki, ni en Reiko. No quería imaginarlos juntos, de ninguna forma. Era horrible que inevitablemente todos sus pensamientos desembocaran en ese horrible hecho.

Si olvidaba el amor que sentía por Yuki, podría ser un buen hermano y apoyarlo en todo momento, inclusive en esas instancias, cuando Yuki estaba a punto de entregarse a una chica. No, no, no. ¡Yuki iba a ver anime! ¡No tenía que hacerse la cabeza!

Quería dormir, se dijo, aunque sentía que toda la molestia no se lo permitiría. Si dormía, no pensaba; si no pensaba, no sufría. Tal vez así sería todo mejor.

Cuando Yuki llegó a la casa de Reiko, se encontró con todo el club de Manga esperándolo. No verían un anime, le dijeron, sino que harían una pequeña reunión para poder conocerse mejor, lo cual no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Él había tenido un mal presentimiento por la invitación repentina, ya que no creía que Reiko en verdad estuviese ansiosa por pasar tiempo de calidad con él. Por esa razón había guardado todos los mangas en su mochila, aunque tenía que admitir que había caído un poco en la trampa, ya que había llegado a sospechar que el anime podría ser uno yaoi—para su horror y la satisfacción de Reiko—, y eso también había influido a que decidiese llevar algún tipo de distracción.

Suponía que mentirle, arriesgándose a que Yuki se negara rotundamente a ir—ya que no era como si a Yuki le gustase pasar el tiempo con la chica—, había sido uno de los intentos de Reiko para que Yuta se pusiese celoso. Si le hubiese dicho la verdad, que simplemente haría una reunión en su casa con los chicos del club, Yuki también le habría dicho la verdad a Yuta, ya que le había jurado a Reiko que no ayudaría en nada, absolutamente nada, que estuviese relacionado con sus locos planes de poner a Yuta celoso.

Yuki tenía que admitir que Yuta se había visto algo desconcertado, tal vez un poco molesto, pero nada grave, nada que pudiese hacer que las esperanzas de Yuki crecieran. Era lo esperado, en verdad, que a Yuta le diera igual lo que Yuki hiciese con cualquiera, aunque repetidas veces intentase ponerse en el papel de hermano mayor protector. Además de eso último, Yuki ya no esperaba nada de su gemelo.

A diferencia de él, Reiko se emocionó cuando le contó que le había dicho a Yuta lo que ella le había dicho a él, que estarían solos en su casa viendo anime. Mientras que la chica saltaba exageradamente de la alegría, Yuki pensaba en cuánto le bajaba el ánimo saber que, en realidad, ni siquiera podría leer tranquilo con tanta gente allí juntada.

—Repasemos—le insistió Reiko cuando lo llevó a la gran cocina donde prepararían algunas bebidas—no entendía por qué él tenía que ser quien ayude, cuando él también se suponía que era un invitado—, tú le dijiste a Yuta que, como yo me aburría sola en casa, quería tu compañía para ver anime, ¿no?

Seguramente Reiko estaba fantaseando con que Yuta se había sentido destrozado por dentro, cuando en verdad así sin más Yuki había podido irse de casa tranquilamente.

—Algo por el estilo—contestó Yuki sin interés, mientras que vertía el agua de una botella dentro de una jarra a la cual le había echado jugo en polvo.

Reiko lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo que "algo por el estilo"? Haz memoria—exigió con tono demandante.

La chica era tan mandona que Yuki no podía comprender cómo se soportaba a sí misma… Apenas podía comprender cómo él podía soportarla.

—Le dije que te aburrías sola en tu casa y querías que viéramos un anime—musitó monótonamente, tomando la jarra que recién había preparado y la anterior que había hecho cuando Reiko empezó a bombardearlo a preguntas—. Así de simple—agregó, al tiempo que se marchaba a la sala de estar, donde esperaba encontrar algo de paz.

— ¿Entonces estás cien por ciento seguro de que mencionaste que estaba sola aquí?—insistió Reiko con ojos brillantes, caminando a su lado con dos jarras y pasos alegres.

—Completamente—aseguró con un tono de voz que demostraba lo aburrido que se sentía.

Llegaron al salón donde todos estaban viendo la colección de mangas de Reiko. Yuki entró con ojos que se cerraban del sueño y Reiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque tenía el presentimiento de que su plan estaba funcionando.

Yuki observó la sala que no había podido examinar con detenimiento gracias al apremio de Reiko por que le contara cómo había sido la reacción de Yuta. Era grande, espaciosa, con los muebles necesarios y precisos para que la vista resultase elegante. Se notaba a leguas que era la casa de una familia de dinero, solamente era necesario ver el gran televisor que estaba colgado en la pared, justo en medio de dos grandes librerías repletas de mangas.

Yuki miró sin verdadero interés los sillones de brilloso cuero negro que apuntaban hacia el televisor en una "U" ancha pero no larga. En el centro había una mesa ratona de vidrio, en la cual Yuki apoyó las dos jarras que había preparado, las colocó junto a los snacks que los demás miembros del club habían llevado.

Habiendo hecho lo pedido por la castaña, Yuki se sentó en el sillón, en el extremo derecho de la U. Le echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba en la pared color crema, notando que eran las siete y media. Mantuvo su vista clavada de las manecillas del reloj unos segundos antes de decidir que se iría a las ocho y media.

Brindarle una hora de su vida a toda esa majadería ya era demasiado. No tenía muchas esperanzas en poder pasar un buen momento. No era como si odiara a sus compañeros del club, o fuese tan antisocial como para no querer estar rodeado de personas; si no que, en verdad, justamente ese día no estaba de ánimos para fingir que nada sucedía.

Lo que le molestaba ya era un tema tan viejo y conocido que cuando salió a flote no pudo creer cuánto le seguía molestando, a pesar de que ya hace mucho tiempo tendría que haberlo dado por sentado. Como siempre, seguía siendo un idiota que se dejaba afectar por cualquier cosa que hiciese su gemelo.

Sí que se había sorprendido cuando se enteró de que Yuta había rechazado a Takahashi. Lo que más le sorprendió, en realidad, ¡era que se enterara de eso dos semanas después del suceso!

Yuta no le había mencionado ni una palabra al respecto, y, por lo que había comprendido, Kaname era el único a quien su gemelo le había contado el suceso. Y, de nuevo, Yuta parecía confiar más en el pelinegro que en su propio hermano.

Yuki se había imaginado que algo había pasado entre ellos cuando durante un tercer recreo, Yuta no había ido a hablar con Takahashi, como siempre solía hacer. Se había quedado con ellos, como hacía en todos los demás recesos, siguiendo la rutina que habían tenido cuando sus vidas eran más simples.

Claramente, Yuki no iba a ser quien le dijese a Yuta que fuese a hablar con Takahashi (ni muerto). En realidad, él ni siquiera lo había mencionado, ya que había tenido el temor de que Yuta se hubiese olvidado en qué recreo estaban y, por esa razón y solamente por esa razón, no había ido a empezar sus aburridas y tediosas charlas con la chica tímida.

Al día siguiente, había sucedido lo mismo y allí estaba Yuta, a su lado, mientras que escuchaban a Chizuru hablar acerca de algo tonto pero entretenido. De nuevo la duda se posó en la punta de su lengua, pero se calló, porque si había algo que no quería era incomodar a Yuta y sus, en ocasiones, acertadas decisiones.

No iba a quejarse, claro que no, si todo lo que durante esos días había querido era que Yuta se alejase de esa chica. Había sufrido tanto por eso, recordó Yuki, que en ese momento no había podido creer cómo todas esas preocupaciones acerca de Yuta poniéndose en pareja se hubiesen esfumado de la nada, como si de un hechizo extraño se tratase.

Fue luego, cuando sin querer a Kaname se le habían escapado unas palabras de más, que Yuki se enteró de lo que había pasado. Y, obviamente, su primer sentimiento fue de felicidad porque ¡a Yuta no le gustaba Takahashi! Apenas había podido contener una sonrisa cuando se enteró de que la chica había sido rechazada y se había pasado toda la noche llorando. Como solía suceder, después vinieron sus remordimientos por sus crueles pensamientos.

"Pero si Yuta la rechazó", fue la frase que se le escapó a Kaname, cuando estaban solos en la cafetería y Yuki había mencionado cuán extraño era que Yuta ya no hablase con Takahashi. Después de eso, el moreno no habló más, negándose a quebrantar su juramente de silencio. Entonces Yuki, con una mezcla de felicidad y molestia en el pecho, se dispuso a averiguar algo que _él_ ya tendría que haber sabido hace mucho, algo que él tendría que haber sido _el primero_ en saber.

No fue muy difícil que la chica más chismosa de su curso (una joven rubia de cabello muy largo, que siempre solía acercársele más de lo debido cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad) le dijese cómo había ido la cosa.

"Una amiga de Takahashi-chan es amiga mía y me contó todo", le había contado a Yuki, con su brazo escuálido enganchado alrededor del brazo de Yuki.

Yuki intentó no alejarse automáticamente, ya que temía que eso molestara a la chica y finalmente no le contase nada del suceso.

"Resulta que Takahashi hace dos semanas se le confesó a Yuta-kun, detrás del colegio, y él la rechazó… La hizo llorar", le dijo la rubia con distingo, como si Yuki tuviese el deber de disculparse por lo que su hermano mayor hiciese.

Lo que más le había sorprendido de eso era el tiempo del suceso. Dos semanas. Dos semanas habían pasado y Yuta no había mencionado ni una palabra al respecto. Yuki había esperado que todo se remontase al día anterior, tal vez hasta el anterior a ese…, pero, ¿dos semanas? ¿No era eso demasiado tiempo?

Seguramente, concluyó Yuki, Yuta estaba pensando en no decírselo… nunca.

Otra cosa que le parecía extraña era que no se hubiese enterado, porque la negativa de Yuta hacia la chica que había ilusionado en vano parecía ser el nuevo tema del cual se alimentaba la gente que no sabía de qué más hablar. Era verdad que Yuki siempre estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, pero, vamos, ¿para tanto? ¿Podía llegar a ser tan cerrado como para no notar lo que todo el mundo había estado hablando acerca de su hermano gemelo?

"Yuta no habrá hecho eso a propósito", lo defendió igualmente Yuki, porque si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que Yuta nunca le habría hecho daño a Takahashi con intención.

La chica rubia lo había mirado con ojos cautelosos, y él le había devuelto la misma mirada. No entendió que mirada había hecho en realidad, porque no había intentado hacer sonrojar a la chica.

Sin embargo, al parecer, las pocas palabras que le dedicó a la chica más chismosa y metida de su clase sirvieron, ya que la siguiente vez que la escuchó hablar estaba defendiendo a Yuta, diciendo que a veces las cosas no funcionaban y que todas deberían tratar de comprender cómo se había sentido él cuando vio que, sin quererlo, había lastimado a Takahashi. Después, como esa chica además de chismosa era popular, todo el mundo comenzó a decir lo mismo que ella.

Y así Yuta pudo deshacerse de ese papel de chico rompe corazones que no se merecía, tal vez, y Yuki pudo enfrascarse en su búsqueda de la razón por la que Yuta parecía nunca, nunca confiar en él.

—Sucedió algo—afirmó Reiko repentinamente, volviéndolo a la realidad precipitadamente.

Yuki no podía creer que hubiesen pasado diez minutos de los 60 que se había propuesto esperar, y que hubiese sentido el pasar de 30.

—Sí… Estás muy distraído, Yuki-kun—le dijo Houtarou al tiempo que acomodaba correctamente sus lentes negros en el puente de su nariz.

—Me siento algo enfermo—mintió, aunque no era imposible que él se enfermase a principios de julio, durante pleno verano.

Houtarou y Reiko, que eran, según Yuki, los más suspicaces del grupo, lo observaron con unos ojos afilados que insinuaban un "no te creo" vieras por donde lo vieres; en cambio, Matsushita y Samejima parecieron exaltarse, haciendo ver un resfrío imaginario como la peor enfermedad del mundo; y las otras cuatro, las chicas de segundo año, fruncieron el ceño con la misma preocupación contenida, como si Yuki no fuese consciente de aquel fanatismo que parecían profesar hacia él.

— ¿No sería mejor que te vayas a casa, Yuki-kun?—propuso su favorito, Matsushita-kun, que siempre parecía entender qué era lo que Yuki quería sin la necesidad de que este lo expresase en palabras.

Yuki lo miró con una mirada neutral para no mostrar su eterno agradecimiento. Asintió un par de veces mientras que se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero una mano insistente se colgó de su remera roja y lo volvió a acomodar en el sillón.

—Yo tengo medicamentos aquí—ofreció Reiko con una sonrisa obviamente forzada—. Además, si tan mal te sientes, no tendrías que irte solo a casa.

Yuki resopló.

—No me siento _tan_ mal, solamente quiero irme a casa para descansar—repuso, y después miró a Matsushita-kun, creyendo que él sería el único dispuesto a ayudarlo.

El pequeño otaku lo miró sin comprender, pero unos segundos después pareció leer finalmente en la mirada de Yuki lo que él tanto anhelaba.

—Reiko-san, me parece que Yuki-san tendría que irse antes de que empeore su estado—musitó Matsushita con algo de duda en la temblorosa voz—. Mi casa queda de camino a la suya, así que podría acompañarlo hasta la puer-.

—Me opongo—remedó Reiko con satisfacción, recordando que eso le había dicho Yuki luego de que ella le dijese su grandiosa idea de poner a Yuta celoso.

En lo que se trataba al club de Manga, Reiko era como una dictadora, aunque no era el presidente del club. Houtarou era presidente en espíritu, o eso era lo que creía Yuki, ya que al fin de cuentas Reiko era la que siempre tomaba las decisiones importantes, mientras que el supuesto encargado por simple pereza le dejaba todo a cargo.

—Vamos, Yuki-kun, solamente quédate unos minutos más—insistió Houtarou, poniéndose del lado de la abeja reina—. No tenemos muchas oportunidades para encontrarnos fuera del colegio… En realidad, esta es la primera vez que estamos todos juntos en una reunión fuera del salón del club.

Aunque el chico de cabello negro y gafas no actuaba como presidente, a pesar de serlo, Yuki tenía que admitir que era una persona muy elocuente. Sabía cómo manejar su tono de voz y sus palabras para que cualquiera sintiese que tenía la razón, sin importar que no la tuviese en realidad. Houtarou tenía una mirada penetrante, que, cuando uno la observaba durante mucho tiempo, no podía evitar quedar hipnotizado.

—Está bien—y Yuki no era una excepción.

Reiko sonrió con malicia, y Yuki pensó por un segundo proponer su ida una vez más, pero entonces recordó que Houtarou se interpondría y él perdería la discusión, como todo el mundo la perdía cuando se trataba del pelinegro.

—Como estás tan apurado—empezó Reiko—, supongo que haremos las actividades que planeé antes de lo debido.

La chica no se escuchaba desanimada como una persona a la cual se le habían arruinado los planes, sino que, todo lo contrario, parecía contenta con la idea de que Yuki estuviese apurado en irse a casa. Seguramente, pensó el menor de los gemelos, Reiko en su mente estaba ideándose cualquier tipo de extraña y peculiar imaginación en la cual algo interesante esperaba a Yuki en su habitación (apostaría todo lo que tenía por que la chica se imaginaba que algo bueno había sucedido con Yuta, algo bueno en el sentido que a las fujoshis les gustaba imaginar).

Yuki se mantuvo en silencio al tiempo que Reiko se paraba y ponía un DVD en el televisor, metiéndolo en uno de los costados de este, gracias a una tecnología avanzada que la vieja videocasetera de sus padres nunca podría soñar. Las luces de la sala se apagaron cuando Reiko apretó un botón de un control remoto control blanco, burlándose también del viejo sistema, el cual obligaba a Yuki a pararse cada vez que a su padre se le ocurría que quería ver una película con las luces apagadas—aunque, para su suerte, gozaba de la tecnología del control remoto en su habitación—.

Una película animada empezó a rodar y, si Yuki no hubiese estado tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, seguramente le habría gustado.

Aunque no pudo disfrutarla del todo, sí le resultó algo divertido el transcurso de esas dos horas—las cuales, luego notó, superaron ampliamente el límite que le había autoimpuesto a su estadía en la casa ajena—. Los comentarios de los demás miembros, más los de Reiko que les pedía que se callaran, hacía que ver una película, la cual en otras circunstancias seguramente habría visto solo, fuese más entretenido de lo que se había imaginado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Murió? ¿Tan pronto?—empezó a preguntar Houtarou en el momento cumbre de la película, interrumpiendo el llanto de las chicas del club.

— Creo que sí, él está llorando—contestó Yuki, mirando al personaje masculino lloriqueando sin parar sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

— ¡Ya cállense!—los cortó Reiko en un gimoteo de dolor que hacía parecer que la chica de la película era su hermana.

Houtarou y Yuki se callaron, ambos pensando que tal vez no eran lo suficiente sentimentalistas como para llorar por un personaje ficticio que había muerto en una pantalla. De reojo, Yuki observó a Matsushita mirando con atención la pantalla y, al igual que ellos dos, tampoco lloraba.

Tal vez era algo femenino, pensó Yuki.

La otra mitad de la película se basó en cómo el personaje masculino logró encontrar un nuevo amor luego de todo el sufrimiento que vivió por la muerte de su antigua amada, a la cual, en el fondo, nunca fue capaz de olvidar del todo y siempre la mantuvo en su corazón.

—Taaaan tieeernoooo—lloró Reiko cuando terminó la película.

—Sííííííí, y… y… cuando de todas formas fue a su tumba a darle flores con su hija en brazos—agregó Samejima con los mocos chorreándole por la nariz.

—Pero… f-fue tan triste que su esposa tuviese que aceptar que él siempre amaría más a la otra—se lamentó Rin, la chica de segundo que tenía pelo rubio claro, muy claro, tan claro que hasta parecía blanco.

Todas las chicas estaban llorando a cántaros mientras que Houtarou se dedicaba a terminar las papas fritas que habían quedado y Matsushita-kun tecleaba unas letras en su celular.

Yuki estaba pensando que seguramente él sería igual que el chico de la película, que nunca pudo olvidarse de su primer amor… Solo con una diferencia: él no pensaba vivir para enterrar a Yuta, así que tendría que vivir toda su vida con la tortura de saber que no los separaba una barrera tan clara como lo era la muerte, sino que lo hacía una más profunda, era esa consciencia que siempre lo mantendría sufriendo hasta el último de sus días.

—Ya te pusiste a pensar cosas deprimentes—le reprendió Houtarou, al tiempo que le golpeaba la cabeza suavemente con el pote vacío de papas fritas.

Yuki miró a Houtarou con ojos curiosos mientras que éste se sentaba a su lado, ocupando el lugar que Reiko había abandonado para sonarse los mocos en el baño.

—Siempre miras a la nada cada vez que piensas en cosas deprimentes.

Yuki lo miró cautelosamente, preguntándose cómo había sido descubierto si siempre intentaba ser lo más disimulado posible. Y entonces recordó, claro, Houtarou era, además de elocuente, muy suspicaz, hasta más suspicaz que Yuta en ocasiones.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que pienso cosas deprimente?—alegó sin pensarlo, aunque eso podría causarle algún tipo de sospecha a Houtarou, ya que Yuki no era de utilizar ese tono defensivo.

Houtarou le sonrió abiertamente con satisfacción, como si Yuki hubiese sido derrotado en el momento en el que hizo esa pregunta.

—Porque, aunque suene vanidoso, soy muy inteligente, Yuki.

Sí que sonaba vanidoso…

—Más que nada, diría observador—se corrigió Houtarou—. Hay que saber observar lo que sucede en nuestro entorno, Yuki.

Era más que extraño que un chico que era más joven que él, un simple kouhai, estuviese animado a darle una lección. Yuki no era de creer que sabía todo, pero tampoco era como si se sintiese cómodo siendo degradado al papel de alumno.

—Eso ya lo sé—contestó, al tiempo que desinteresadamente apartaba sus ojos y los guiaba hacia la pared que tenía en frente, la cual le indicaba que casi eran las diez—. Yo también observo lo que hay a mi alrededor.

—Pero no correctamente—saltó a corregirle Houtarou, aunque no podía leer la mente de Yuki como para hablar acerca de un tema tan abstracto.

— ¿Y cómo se hace para observar correctamente?—preguntó Yuki, pensando que esa sería la última charla que entablaría antes de irse a su casa.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no puedes ser objetivo, aunque intentas serlo—contestó Houtarou, evadiendo de manera demasiado obvia la pregunta de Yuki—. Estás demasiado afectado por tus sentimientos como para notar lo que es obvio.

Yuki alzó una ceja, ¿de qué estaban hablando ahora?

— ¿Cómo, por ejemplo? ¿Qué es tan obvio?—inquirió Yuki.

— Bueno…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

—Yo abro—dijo.

La curiosidad de Yuki no era tan grande como para desaprovechar esa oportunidad de irse, así que se puso de pie sin resquicio de duda y se dirigió hacia la gran puerta negra que era la entrada hacia la casa de Reiko.

No la había pasado mal, tenía que admitirlo, pero ya se había pasado de la hora que se había autoimpuesto y, si no se apresuraba, no llegaría a tiempo para cocinar la cena con Yuta (sus padres llegarían tarde esa noche, así que no había de otra). Al día siguiente se disculparía por haberse marchado sin avisar, aunque, como se trataba de la molesta Reiko, tal vez ni se disculparía.

Atravesar la sala no tomó mucho tiempo, tampoco atravesar el pasillo lleno de retratos de la familia de Reiko. Houtarou lo siguió por detrás con pasos rápidos, y fue él quien abrió la puerta, no Yuki.

Como Yuki ya había predicho que el pelinegro abriría la puerta, se había sentado frente a sus zapatillas que estaban allí tiradas sin cuidado en la entrada.

Estaba colocándose la primera cuando escuchó algo que no había esperado.

— ¿Yuta-kun?

No pudo evitar alzar la vista con sorpresa. Inclinó el cuello hacia la derecha, para así poder ver el cuerpo que se asomaba del otro lado de la gran puerta.

— ¿Yuta?—lo llamó Yuki, viéndolo vagamente, ya que la silueta de Houtarou se interponía.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Yuta se abrió paso a un costado del chico de gafas, entrando a la casa que solamente conocía de vista sin siquiera pedir el debido permiso. Yuki observó a su gemelo con sorpresa, sin poder evitar prestarle suma atención a la respiración agitada y nariz colorada que presentaba.

—Está fresco afuera—mencionó Houtarou en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse por el pasillo.

Yuki entonces notó que Yuta estaba con la remera que le había visto vestir en la tarde y unos jeans que no le abrigarían contra el viento.

Yuta seguía respirando agitadamente, porque había corrido para llegar hasta la casa de Reiko, porque no había podido soportarlo cuando notó la hora que era y que Yuki todavía no había vuelto a casa, pero claramente no diría nada de eso. Ya era lo suficientemente humillante estar allí sin haber sido llamado, una vez más.

— ¿No iban a estar solos?—preguntó Yuta mientras que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Toda la tarde se había torturado con ese pensamiento, después de todo, repitiéndose una y otra vez la imagen de Reiko besando a Yuki. ¡¿Y era mentira?!

—Cuando llegué estaban todos los del club también—contestó Yuki, sintiéndose extraño por tener que darle explicaciones a un Yuta que se veía tan confundido.

Yuta tomó aire con fuerza, tratando que su corazón acelerado se calmara de una buena vez. No podía evitar sentirse patético, así que miró el lado positivo y se dijo que había ganado algo que no habría podido ganar si se hubiese quedado en casa: la certera tranquilidad de saber que Yuki y Reiko no habían estado solos, todo comprobado por sus propios ojos.

El mayor de los gemelos soltó el aire con la paz que no había podido tener durante las últimas horas, sintiendo que todas sus tensiones se escapaban en esa expiración. Sin más reparos se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Yuki, mientras que saboreaba el alivio de saber que no había sido tocado, porque Yuta estaba seguro de que Yuki no le permitiría a la chica acercarse de una manera más íntima con tanta gente siendo testigo.

— ¿Por qué viniste?—preguntó Yuki con cautela, sin poder evitar preocuparse por las mejillas rojas de Yuta y la respiración que todavía no se normalizaba.

—Estaba preocupado—dijo Yuta, aunque sabía que Yuki no se imaginaría la razón verdadera de sus inquietudes—. Ya era muy tarde… Además, hoy tenemos que hacer la cena, ¿recuerdas? No quiero hacer todo—agregó, intentando sonar lo suficientemente convincente para que Yuki le creyera y pudieran irse a casa.

Entonces, sin pensarlo, Yuki apoyó su mano derecha sobre la frente de su hermano, y así confirmó su sospecha: Yuta tenía fiebre.

Mientras que Yuki se preocupaba por él, Yuta no podía evitar sentirse culpable por cuánto disfrutaba el tacto de la mano de Yuki. Tantas veces había sido tocado por esas mismas manos, pero ahora todo parecía tener un nuevo significado, uno más profundo y doloroso. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano fría contra su frente (¿o era él quien estaba demasiado caliente?), y apoyó sus dos manos sobre ella, con suavidad.

A Yuki le extrañó el accionar de su hermano, pero no iba a quejarse, porque sentir las manos de Yuta sobre la suya propia le generaba un sentimiento de satisfacción que había extrañado demasiado, era como un leve, muy leve recuerdo de la cercanía que alguna vez habían podido compartir. Quería tocar y quería ser tocado, simplemente en un abrazo que no era capaz de satisfacer esa necesidad de su cuerpo y corazón. Y ni siquiera eso podía tener.

—Deberíamos ir a casa—musitó Yuki con parsimonia, observando el semblante perfecto de Yuta, esos ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas.

Reiko apareció en ese instante, todavía llorando (aunque por lo menos no tenía más mocos chorreándole de la nariz) y se abrazó a la espalda de Yuki, escondiendo su rostro en la nuca del chico. Yuta soltó a Yuki, sintiendo que repentinamente sobraba en ese lugar.

Yuki hizo una mueca de fastidio, la cual logró que Yuta se sintiese mejor, y empezó a luchar contra la chica, para que esta lo dejase libre de ese incómodo abrazo.

Reiko tenía la idea de que al acercarse a él lograría que Yuta se pusiese celoso y, como ya se había cansado de tantas veces empezar a amargarse, dejaba que ella hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, en tanto no le molestase demasiado. Claramente, que se interpusiera entre Yuta y él, justamente cuando estaba en medio de disfrutar el calor que siempre anhelaba, le molestaba y mucho. Era extraño, porque ella siempre había parecido respetar esa clara, pero tácita, línea que Yuki trazaba: nunca tenía que molestarlo cuando estaba a solas con Yuta.

—Nos vamos—anunció Yuki, tratando de pararse, pero la chica no lo soltó en ningún momento, mojando su remera con las lágrimas que una película con trama demasiado mediocre le había causado—. Reiko, basta—empezó a quejarse, sin poder empujarla del todo ya que la tenía a su espalda.

—Ahora que llegó Yuta va a ser más divertido, no se vayaaan—empezó a rezongar Reiko, con la voz asfixiada por la remera de Yuki.

—Ya es tarde, Reiko-chan—intervino Yuta con voz suave.

—De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?—interrogó la castaña repentinamente, asomándose por el hombro izquierdo de Yuki.

—Porque nos toca hacer la cena y estaba preocupado por mí—contestó Yuki, y, al oírlo de los labios de otra persona, Yuta notó lo idiota que sonaba la excusa que había inventado.

Reiko miró a Yuta con una mirada cautelosa, después Yuta notó cómo los ojos de la chica se ablandaban y parecía estar intentado contener una sonrisa. Reiko finalmente escondió su rostro una vez más en la espalda de Yuki, mientras que Yuta se preguntaba qué era lo que cruzaba por la mente de la chica y le parecía tan gracioso.

—Bueno, váyanse—dijo finalmente Reiko, parándose con un brinco.

Los dos gemelos la miraron con extrañez, sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pensando. Reiko se despidió con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes y agitando su mano con ánimo.

—Creo que tendríamos que irnos antes de que algo suceda—dijo Yuki, poniéndose las zapatillas con rapidez.

Tomó su mochila, la cual había dejado abandonada en la entrada en el momento que había llegado y notado que no podría leer con tranquilidad. Del perchero sacó el buzo negro que había dejado colgado y se lo dio a Yuta.

—Pero…—empezó a hablar Yuta.

—Estás enfermo, es mejor que evitemos que empeore, ¿verdad?—se apresuró a decir Yuki.

Yuta lo miró con ojos dudosos, mientras que pensaba qué era lo mejor, si quedarse con el buzo para no empeorar su estado o dárselo a Yuki para que no terminara como él. Aunque tenía esa duda, sí sabía lo que en realidad quería hacer.

—Es mejor que lo tengas tú—contestó unos segundos después, dejando de lado lo que su mente pensara—. No quiero que tengas frío y, de todas formas, ha sido mi culpa no traer algo con que abrigarme.

Yuki observó a su gemelo con resignación, ya que no estaba de ánimos como para empezar una discusión acerca de quién se quedaría con la campera. Además, volviendo a los recuerdos del pasado, ya estaba esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que iba a perder, ya que siempre perdía cuando se trataba de lo que Yuta quería.

Yuki había estado a punto de defender su posición cuando Reiko volvió a aparecer en la escena.

—Yuta, ten—dijo la chica, apareciendo a los brincos, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro—. Mañana puedes devolvérmelo, no hay problema.

Reiko extendió la campera de su padre hacia el mayor de los gemelos, pero fue Yuki quien la tomó. Yuki recordó que su campera era la más reconfortante hasta durante el invierno, así que decidió que Yuta se la quedaría esa noche, para que él pudiese estar completamente seguro de que su hermano mayor no sentiría ni el más mínimo gélido toque del viento.

—Yo me la pondré—dijo monótonamente, mientras metía su brazo derecho por uno de los agujeros—. Ah, y gracias—agregó, pensando que si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, tal vez habría dejado a Yuta sin abrigo.

— ¿Verdad que soy una buenísima persona?—inquirió Reiko con una mirada divertida, al tiempo que apoyaba un hombro en la pared del pasillo y se cruzaba de brazos cómodamente.

No era mala persona, admitió Yuki internamente.

—Tampoco demasiado, Reiko—contestó sin interés cuando cerró la campera hasta el cuello.

Pensó que sería mejor que se marcharan antes de que la chica nuevamente empezara a tornarse pesada. Él mismo abrió la puerta de la casa y le indicó a su gemelo que saliera primero. Cuando Yuta salió, él miró a Reiko, la cual seguía con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con resolución.

—Se va a resfriar si te tardas—musitó la chica con un tono de autosuficiencia, sabiendo que Yuki podría leer sus pensamientos. Ella creía firmemente que Yuta había ido a buscarlo por los celos.

Yuki ni siquiera se despidió, sino que con una mirada medio perdida asintió, y cerró la puerta. Quedándose a solas con Yuta, fuera de la lujosa casa.

El frío de la noche podía sentirse en todas partes, el viento que estaba agitando con ánimo los árboles parecía querer recordarles todo el tiempo que no importaba cuán caluroso pudiera haber llegado a ser el día, la noche siempre sería lo que a la madre naturaleza se le diera la gana. Yuki hubiera agradecido que justamente esa noche Japón no hubiese descendido tan repentinamente su temperatura, porque de esa manera Yuta no estaría a su lado con el rostro ardiendo y los ojos decaídos.

Escuchó el crujir incesante de las hojas, el único sonido que podía ser notado en esas calles desiertas, además del cortante pasar del viento.

El viento parecía ser menos cruel dentro del pórtico de la casa de Reiko, así que unos momentos más se quedaron allí.

— ¿Estaba así de mal cuando estabas viniendo?—preguntó Yuki de la nada, siendo su voz un calmante para aquella horrible noche.

Yuta miró la calle frente a él. Pasando el jardín de Reiko, tendrían que mover una reja blanca para poder salir, y de allí sería casi una pesadilla. Había vivido noches peores, se recordó, pero aun así no le gustaba el frío, mucho menos le había gustado vistiendo una simple remera.

—Había menos viento—mintió, solamente para convencerse a sí mismo de que no era tan tonto como en realidad se sentía.

Claramente, ya estaba completamente perdido. Él nunca habría hecho eso antes, y tampoco era como si hubiera tenido que hacerlo ese día. La voz que le había estado repitiendo que esperase a la llegada de Yuki repentinamente se había callado para dejarle lugar a todos esos miedos susurrantes que habían estado torturando a Yuta en la soledad de su hogar.

Sí había sentido el frío de la noche, pero, aun así, éste había sido opacado por el calor de su cuerpo, el cual, mientras más rápido corría, más parecía aumentar de temperatura. Había salido rápidamente de su casa y en medio de la noche se había dispuesto a correr hacia un lugar al cual no había sido invitado.

Durante toda esa travesía, Yuta no había podido evitar pensar que si Yuki quería tener algo con Reiko no era asunto suyo, pero de todas formas no había querido quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, el cual caminaron (dejando a la carrera de Yuta como algo estúpido), hubo silencio. Yuta no supo diferenciar si era por el viento chocando contra sus rostros o algo más. Tal vez Yuki estaba molesto con él por haberlo hecho ir antes, solamente para hacer la cena y ver algo de televisión.

A pesar de esas preocupaciones, en el fondo, Yuta se sentía en paz. Esas horas solitarias dentro de su habitación habían sido una pesadilla, no saber qué estaba haciendo su gemelo durante todo ese tiempo era aun peor. No quería admitírselo, pero había estado asustado, muy, muy, muy asustado. Por lo menos, ahora estaba junto a Yuki.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa, aunque el frío hizo al camino parecer eterno, casi como esa tarde de lluvia en la cual encontraron a los perros abandonados en una caja.

Yuki abrió la puerta mientras Yuta lo esperaba detrás, ansioso por entrar porque tenían calefacción en su habitación. Entraron con apuro y Yuta cerró la puerta mientras Yuki se sentaba en el escalón de madera, que dividía la entrada con el pasillo, y se disponía a quitarse las zapatillas.

—Tendrías que bañarte—dijo Yuki sin hacer contacto visual.

Yuta se sentó a su lado y lo imitó, desatando los cordones de sus zapatillas negras.

—No hace falta—dijo Yuta al tiempo que acomodaba ambas zapatillas a un costado—. Mejor hagamos la cena—propuso al final, mirando ahora a Yuki, quien se había quedado a su lado aunque ya se había quitado el calzado.

Yuki no estaba seguro de qué hacer, porque mayormente él era quien se enfermaba y Yuta el que lo dejaba por su cuenta para que reflexionara. No sabía si hacer aquello era lo adecuado porque no le parecía natural verse a él mismo siendo el que le reprochaba algo a Yuta, y no viceversa.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—inquirió Yuki, mientras que estiraba su mano hasta llegar a la frente de su gemelo.

Seguía ardiendo. Así que, antes de que contestara con una mentira, Yuki se le adelantó.

—Sigues con fiebre—musitó, sacando su mano de la ardiente piel—. Mejor ve a la cama. Yo haré sopa.

Yuki se puso de pie y Yuta lo siguió sin palabras.

Yuta sabía que tenía fiebre, la podía sentir en sus mejillas y orejas, las cuales tenían una temperatura mayor a la normal, pero no se sentía especialmente mal. No se sentía mareado, tampoco sentía nauseas. Pararse había sido una tarea fácil, así que no podía estar tan mal.

Quería cocinar con Yuki, aunque fuera algo estúpido. Cada vez tenían menos tiempo a solas, y, gracias a la distancia que él mismo había impuesto, parecía que esos pocos momentos los utilizaban viviendo en mundos distintos. Yuki siempre solía leer alguna revista o manga, mientras que Yuta tenía la aburrida rutina de hacer sus deberes y luego ir a la sala con su padre, para ver unos programa que en realidad no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Antes nunca lo había notado, pero parecía que él era el más dependiente de ambos, aunque siempre había pensado lo contrario.

—No me siento mal—contestó dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Te ayudaré—propuso, mientras que prendía el agua de la canilla para lavarse las manos—. Además, no creo que puedas hacer mucho sin mí.

Yuki siguió a Yuta con desgano, pensando si tendría que seguir insistiendo en que se fuese a la cama o permitirle que tranquilamente preparase la cena con él.

—Yo soy el que ayuda a mamá a hacer la cena—alegó Yuki, rindiéndose—. Toma nota—le dijo a su gemelo, mientras también metía sus manos en el agua que caía desde la canilla, para poder empezar a cocinar.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13~ Pequeño mundo.

En verdad había creído estar bien esa noche fría de verano. De hecho, había preparado la cena con parsimonia, sin ningún tipo de malestar en su mente, tratando de ignorar por completo los previos sucesos que lo habían estado inquietando. Había hablado con Yuki acerca de cosas que en realidad no importaban en lo más mínimo, evitando ese tema que tanto quería charlar y no se atrevía por miedo a la respuesta.

A la mañana del día siguiente, se había despertado con la fiebre nublándole los propios pensamientos. Sentía a sus ojos pesados y a la nariz tapada. Tenía frío aunque, seguramente, estaba ardiendo.

—Te lo dije—musitó Yuki luego de que su madre le hubiese puesto la toalla mojada sobre la frente.

Yuki iría solo ese día al colegio porque Yuta estaba tan mal que no era capaz de levantarse de la cama. Creyó que en ese momento Yuki le diría lo tonto que había sido al salir durante esa noche de viento sin ningún abrigo, y solamente para llevarlo a casa para que ayudara con la cena, pero, en su lugar, Yuki guardó silencio hasta que su madre lo apresuró a que se fuera.

—No me gusta ir solo al colegio, así que mejórate.

Yuki cerró la puerta de la habitación luego de decir eso.

Yuta durante todo ese día estuvo postrado en cama, con ánimos renovados para mejorarse. Aunque el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre no le permitían pensar con nitidez, Yuta podía sentir la felicidad burbujeante en su estómago. No podía comprender cómo era posible que una sola frase de Yuki pudiese animarlo tanto, pero como esta vez se trataba de un buen sentimiento, no iba a quejarse.

Lo único malo acerca de todo eso era que no podía saber qué estaba haciendo Yuki en ese momento, si estaba o no con Reiko. La inquietud estaba matando todos los viejos ánimos que Yuki le había dado. Además, al no tener ningún tipo de distracción—además de observar el techo de su habitación—, Yuta no podía evitar pensar.

Quería saber si Yuki sentía algo por Reiko, pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería saberlo si la respuesta era afirmativa. Estaba asustado porque no quería sentir dolor, cuando lo único que en realidad deseaba era estar cerca de Yuki. También dudaba de su propia determinación, de si era correcto alejarse de Yuki ahora que tanto parecía quererlo; tal vez, al alejarse, lo único que estaba logrando era que ese deseo en medio de su corazón se expandiera al no poder ser satisfecho, como una enfermedad que no es tratada.

La cama de Yuki era tibia, pensó Yuta, y olía bien. Estaba acostado en ella porque estar en la suya propia, la de arriba, sería un peligro si al bajar se marease y cayera al suelo, o algo así le había dicho su madre. Olfateó con algo de pereza las sábanas que antes habían tenido el aroma de los dos y ahora solamente tenían el suave olor de Yuki, lo cual no le molestaba de gran manera. Trató de dormirse un par de veces, pero al haber fallado— ya que, aunque estaba cansado, no tenía sueño—decidió entretenerse toda la mañana observando con atención las tablas que sostenían la colcha de su cama. En realidad, de entretenido no tuvo nada, sin embargo, al no saber qué más podría hacer con todas esas horas que faltaban para que Yuki volviese del colegio, no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

En algún momento logró dormirse. Creyó que fue por dos horas, por lo menos, hasta que su mamá lo despertó para darle una sopa de almuerzo.

—Está caliente—dijo Yuta lo obvio, mientras que se sentaba con lentitud y su madre colocaba una bandeja sobre sus piernas— y hace calor.

—Eso te ganas por resfriarte—retrucó su madre con voz suave, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Yuta y lo forzaba a tomar la cuchara—. Ahora sé un niño bueno y come todo.

Era extraño cómo hacía unas horas había sentido tanto frío, y en ese momento eso se había transformado en un calor apabullante. Yuta suspiró, porque en verdad no estaba de ánimos como para comer, lo cual se lo atribuía a la enfermedad, y menos algo caliente. Su madre le dijo que le avisara cuando terminase de comer, y después le daría su medicamento para el resfrío. La idea no era muy apasionante.

Yuta observó con ojos inexpresivos la bandeja de cama que su madre cuidadosamente había colocado sobre su regazo. Tenía la sopa de un color asomando el grisáceo, depresivo, una cuchara y un vaso lleno de agua hasta el tope dispuestos frente a él.

Cuando se quedó solo, Yuta comenzó a comer lentamente. La comida no se sentía sabrosa, tampoco era como si en algún momento hubiese sido fan de la sopa, pero nunca antes le había parecido menos suculenta. Más que nada, sentía que, no importaba qué ingiriese, todo le resultaría tremendamente asqueroso hasta que el malestar que sentía se desvaneciera por completo.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en su escritorio, notando que faltaban más de seis horas para que Yuki regresara, ya que ese día justamente tenía que ir al club de Manga. Le deprimió saber que, ahora que estaba despierto y parecía que su cuerpo no tenía deseos de volver a descansar, tendría que pasar la mayoría de ese tiempo aburrido y consciente.

Cuando Yuki se enfermaba y se veía obligado a quedarse en cama, Yuta siempre terminaba hablándole toda la tarde, para que no se aburriera más de lo que seguramente ya se había aburrido durante la mañana. Yuta le contaba muchas cosas, hasta había veces que al quedarse sin más tema de conversación empezaba a rememorarle cualquier cosa pasada, y Yuki, aun sabiendo ya del tema, parecía disfrutar de su charla.

Yuta tragó con algo de asco la comida de su madre, más porque no tenía hambre que por el sabor, y volvió a suspirar.

Una vez más, miró el reloj para notar que apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que le había echado una ojeada a la hora. Regresaron sus ojos a la sopa, notando que le faltaba más de la mitad para terminarla. Se llevó otra cucharada a la boca, diciéndose que ese sería un día más que largo, o, por lo menos, lo sería hasta que pudiese estar con su gemelo.

A sorbos pequeños, lentos y poco consistentes, terminó la sopa que su madre le había preparado, tardando más de media hora en completar la tarea.

— ¡Ma!—la llamó con la voz algo ronca. Tosió un par de veces para aclarársela y repitió—. ¡Ma!

Esperó en silencio hasta que escuchó la contestación de su madre provenir de la planta baja.

— ¡Ahora voy, cariño!

Yuta se sintió un inútil por tener que hacer que su madre le llevase la comida y se encargase de él. Esperó a que ella llegara en silencio, diciéndose que si no fuese por el poco autocontrol que había tenido el día anterior, cuando temió que Yuki hubiese estado entablando otro tipo de relación con Reiko, en ese instante estaría en el colegio, sano.

—Aquí tienes—le dijo su madre cuando entró en la habitación, entregándole una cuchara en la cual había vertido un medicamento—. Acompáñalo con el vaso de agua—agregó ella, mientras que esperaba a que su hijo siguiese sus órdenes.

Yuta tragó el líquido transparente con rapidez, para así no tener que saborearlo. Incluso haciendo eso, sintió el sabor amargo y asqueroso en su lengua y paladar. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras que se tragaba a las apuradas el agua del vaso.

Su madre lo esperó en silencio, con la bandeja en sus manos, esperando que Yuta le devolviera la cuchara y el vaso ahora vacío.

—Gracias, mamá—dijo Yuta con voz ronca, mientras que colocaba con un poco de dificultad el vaso y la cuchara sobre la bandeja que su madre sostenía.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, lo cual le hizo sentir a Yuta que tenía 8, en lugar de 18 años.

—No es nada, solamente procura mejorarte. ¿Está bien?

Yuta asintió, su madre le volvió a sonreír y se retiró.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Yuta se recostó lentamente sobre la cama, tapándose con las sábanas. Antes había tenido calor, pero en ese momento estaba empezando a sentir frío, lo cual era extraño, ya que estaban en pleno verano y, recordó, el pronóstico del tiempo había dicho que ese sería un día de por sí caluroso. Le extrañaba los cambios de temperatura que estaba sintiendo, pero todo finalmente se lo volvió a atribuir a la enfermedad.

Luego de aquello se aburrió mucho, eso lo recordaba, pero en algún momento de todo ese aburrimiento había podido quedarse dormido. Y para cuando se despertó, Yuki ya estaba en casa.

—Al fin despiertas—lo saludó Yuki con un tono de voz suave y bajo.

Yuta abrió sus ojos con un poco de pereza. Yuki estaba arrodillado frente a la cama, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la baranda de madera gruesa, y la cabeza descansando sobre ambos.

— ¿Ya es tan tarde?—inquirió Yuta, pensando que Yuki tenía que haber llegado como a las cuatro de la tarde.

Yuki sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Son las dos, falté al club para poder acompañarte. De nada—musitó Yuki en un susurro.

Yuta le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Yuki guardó silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales se dedicó a observar a Yuta. Las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque Yuki sabía muy bien que era por la fiebre, daban la impresión de que Yuta estaba avergonzado, y mientras el susodicho dormía, Yuki no había podido evitar fantasear acerca de eso. Yuta nunca se avergonzaba, así que poder verle las mejillas teñidas era algo que solamente podía disfrutarse en esas ocasiones.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—inquirió Yuki luego de un breve lapso de silencio.

—Un poco, supongo—contestó Yuta con pereza, hasta hablar parecía ser demasiado trabajo.

—Mmh—musitó Yuki, no del todo convencido—. ¿Te aburriste mucho?—inquirió.

Yuta asintió un par de veces.

—Yo también—concordó Yuki—, porque no estabas ahí, supongo—agregó, como si nada.

Solamente porque de antemano ya había estado sonrojado, la vergüenza en el rostro de Yuta no fue evidente. Se sentía tan, ¡tan idiota! ¿Cómo era posible que una simple frase tirada al azar significase tanto para él? Su rostro no mostró sus sentimientos, ya que se mantuvo totalmente inexpresivo, como si las palabras de su gemelo no hubiesen generado nada en él.

Los ojos de Yuki parecían estarlo perforando, así que apartó con la mayor disimulación posible la mirada, observando la nada detrás del hombro de su gemelo. Su corazón se aceleró unos segundos antes de que pudiese calmarlo.

Se sentía muy, muy, muy estúpido.

—Tal vez el día habría sido aburrido incluso si yo hubiese estado allí—alegó Yuta luego de unos segundos de incomodidad.

Yuki lo escuchó en silencio, mientras que todavía no podía dejar de estar sumido en las mejillas coloradas.

—Te aseguro que no fue muy interesante—contestó Yuki luego de un segundo, pensativamente, enfocando su mirada en los orbes de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Cómo fue?—preguntó Yuta, devolviéndole la mirada, sintiendo que la vergüenza empezaba a ser remplazada por el atontamiento que le causaba la fiebre.

Yuki miró las sábanas que cubrían a su gemelo mientras que pensaba qué momento elegiría para empezar el relato de su día. No era muy bueno para contar historias, pero pensaba que, si se trataba de Yuta, podría hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

—Cuando llegué al colegio Reiko se tiró sobre mi espalda y casi me ahorca—rememoró Yuki, eligiendo como principio lo primero que le había sucedido al pisar los zócalos blancos del colegio.

Bueno, en realidad, no era algo que Yuta quisiese escuchar. La verdad, que Yuki hablara de cómo Reiko se le había pegado desde el principio del día no era algo que quisiese saber, pero, pensó, peor que eso sería no saber nada. Lo mejor para él mismo era que se preparase para lo peor, y eso sería que a Yuki le gustase Reiko. No interrumpió a Yuki simplemente porque se dijo que tenía que soportar la realidad, sin importar cuán dura esta pudiese llegar a ser.

—Por suerte, cuando notó que no estabas, me dejó en paz—agregó Yuki al final, pensando que la única ventaja de que Yuta hubiese faltado al colegio era que Reiko no tuvo que ponerse en el papel de chica pesada para tratar que Yuta sintiese celos—. Hoy fue un día muy pacífico, en realidad—musitó pensativamente, ahora recordando que había podido caminar tranquilamente por el colegio, sin tener que soportar a la chica charlatana fraguando planes para que el incesto imaginario de Yuki se volviese realidad.

Por su parte, Yuta no entendía nada, como de costumbre.

— ¿Dices que no se te acercó durante todo el día?—preguntó, sin creérselo.

Reiko podía llegar a ser tan pegadiza y molesta durante el día a día que Yuta no podía creer que, justamente cuando él había estado ausente, ella había decidido dejar, por una vez, esa tediosa rutina de acosar a Yuki. Sentía que algo no encajaba allí.

Cuando Yuki negó con la cabeza, Yuta preguntó:

— ¿Acaso le hiciste algo?

—Reiko es rara—dijo Yuki, sabiendo que Yuta no comprendería las verdaderas razones por que la chica no se hubiese acercado a él precisamente ese día.

—No entiendo—sinceró Yuta.

No quería sentirse un vanidoso, pero tendría sentido que Reiko se alejase de Yuki justamente cuando él no estaba si Reiko en realidad gustase de él, y no de Yuki. Era cruel pensar así si a Yuki le gustaba Reiko, pero Yuta igualmente preferiría mil veces que ella sintiese algo por él y no fuese una amenaza, que la realidad que parecía decir que ambos, Reiko y Yuki, se gustaban mutuamente, solamente que ninguno lo admitía aún.

Sin embargo, Reiko era más cercana con Yuki. Era muy obvio: lo había invitado a él al Mc Donald y a la casa, no a Yuta; ambos eran fanáticos del anime; y, aunque no lo admitieran, se notaba a leguas que la relación que tenían era más profunda que la de una chica pesada y un chico que ya se había acostumbrado a ella. A Reiko no podía gustarle Yuta, simplemente, por todas esas razones, porque Reiko hasta parecía odiarlo, o tal vez Yuta imaginaba que el sentimiento que sentía hacia ella era recíproco, para no sentirse tan mal por él.

—Nadie la entiende—aseguró Yuki con descuido—. Por eso, te digo, es rara.

—Sigamos, mejor—instó Yuta, sintiendo que Reiko no era un buen tema de conversación, meramente porque ella era la persona que causaba la mayoría de sus angustias de momento.

—Bueno—concordó Yuki pensativamente—. Después de eso, con Chizuru y Shun fuimos al salón de clases, pero el profesor no iba a venir, nos dijeron.

— ¿Qué profesor?—preguntó Yuta mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo que la voz de Yuki era arrulladora.

—El de matemáticas.

Y los abrió.

— ¿Eeh? No puede ser…—se quejó Yuta, pensando que todo lo bueno sucedía cuando él no estaba presente.

Yuki se rio en voz baja, burlándose de él.

—Para que reflexiones acerca de tus actos—le reprochó Yuki, como si los papeles de sus vidas repentinamente se hubiesen invertido.

Yuta estaba a punto de contestarle a Yuki cuando lo vio cambiar de expresión.

—Tendrías que tener una toalla en tu frente—dijo Yuki, observando el susodicho lugar con el ceño fruncido.

Yuta se tocó aquel sitio con la palma de su mano, notando la ausencia de la pequeña toalla blanca que su madre le había colocado hace unas horas.

—Es verdad—susurró Yuta, mientras que se sentaba con lentitud, pensando que seguramente se le había caído en algún lugar de la cama mientras dormía.

Yuki se paró y se inclinó dentro de la cama, para que Yuta no tuviese que moverse más que eso y él se encargase de buscar lo perdido. Buscó con la mirada la toalla, pero no la vio. Luego levantó las sábanas que cubrían a Yuta, y tampoco la vio ahí.

— ¿Dónde estará?—masculló Yuki pensativamente.

— ¿Debajo de la cama?—propuso Yuta.

—Ah—Yuki musitó mientras que se agachaba—. Sí, sí, acá está.

Estiró su brazo hasta el fondo y tomó la toalla. Luego se enderezó con su trofeo en mano.

—Ahora voy a lavarla—anunció al tiempo que la sumergía dentro de la palangana que había estado yaciendo olvidad a un costado de la cama.

Mientras que Yuki se encargaba de eso, Yuta se acostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Se sentía algo extraño que Yuki lo cuidara, pero se sentía bien, principalmente. Era, más que cualquier otra cosa, muy dulce que Yuki se preocupase por él aunque fuese solamente durante ese breve tiempo de enfermedad.

—Como el profesor no estaba, fuimos los tres al patio para comprar jugo de manzana—continuó Yuki luego de colocar la toalla húmeda en la frente de Yuta—. Pero no había más, y yo tenía sed, así que fuimos a hablar con la señora de la cafetería

— ¿Cómo sabían que ella se encargaba de eso?—inquirió Yuta, abriendo solamente un ojo—. Creo que otras personas están encargadas de rellenar las máquinas.

—Intuición, Yuta, intuición—aseguró Yuki, como si se tratase de algo obvio.

Yuta le sonrió levemente, y le permitió continuar con su relato.

—La cosa es que ella nos regaló un jugo a cada uno, aunque en realidad no era responsable de rellenar las máquinas.

—Entonces tu intuición falló—alegó Yuta, luego de un segundo.

—Pero al fin y al cabo terminamos ganando tres jugos gratis, y si hubieses ido al colegio, habría pedido uno para ti.

—Eso es cruel…—dijo Yuta, imaginándose el sabor dulce de su jugo preferido.

—Para que reflexiones acerca de tus actos—le repitió Yuki.

Era tan extraño que Yuki fuese el que lo retase, que Yuta estaba tentado a reírse, pero se aguantó, porque creyó que no sería lo adecuado. Después de todo, Yuki tenía razón al decirle que reflexione acerca de lo que había hecho.

—Perdón, mamá Yuki, la próxima vez seguiré tu ejemplo—musitó Yuta con ligereza.

Yuta no pudo evitar sonreírle a la cara autosuficiente de Yuki, y volvió a cerrar los ojos una vez más, aunque preferiría seguir observando el rostro de su gemelo.

—Ah, y cuando volvimos al salón, el profesor repentinamente había aparecido y estaba dado clase. Nos miró de mala gana y nos hizo hacer un ejercicio en el pizarrón—se lamentó Yuki.

Yuta se rió en voz baja, ahora siendo él quien se burlaba de su hermano.

—Yuta, para que sepas, hice bien el ejercicio.

—Felicitaciones—dijo, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

—Gracias—contestó Yuki—. Después de eso…, a ver… Bueno, en realidad, ya te dije que hoy no fue un día muy entretenido que digamos…

—Hasta ahora suena como si hubiese sido interesante—comentó Yuta abriendo levemente los ojos para observar a su gemelo, que con un semblante pensativo estaba rebuscando en sus memorias algún detalle más que decir acerca de ese día.

—No lo fue, solamente lo que te conté valió la pena—aseguró Yuki—. ¿Ahora de qué quieres hablar?—preguntó luego de una pausa.

Yuta lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero en el fondo siempre supo acerca de qué tema tenía ganas de charlar. Desde el día anterior había querido hablar acerca de eso; no, mejor dicho, ya hace un tiempo considerable que había querido sacar ese tema a flote, solamente que nunca se atrevía por miedo a la respuesta.

No estaba completamente seguro de que ese fuese el momento indicado para sacar ese tema… No, no era eso. Estaba siendo un cobarde, en realidad, porque sí era el momento indicado. Estaban solos en su habitación, nadie los interrumpiría y, principalmente, Yuta estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para que el sentimiento desgarrador que lo lastimaría si la respuesta de Yuki era afirmativa, no fuese tan abrumador como lo sería si estuviese completamente alerta en sus cinco sentidos.

Quería preguntarle a Yuki si le gustaba Reiko. Quería la verdad, no las excusas que podría llegar a contarles a sus demás amigos. Eran hermanos (detalle que era extraño que Yuta resaltara, considerando que eso parecía importarle poco y nada cuando se trataba de sus sueños) y quería la verdad, aunque esta doliera. Era mejor salir herido en ese momento que después, cuando sus sentimientos estarían incluso más inscriptos en su interior, si es que eso era posible.

—Tengo algo rondándome por la cabeza—admitió con algo de desconfianza, sin saber bien cómo empezar.

Vio a los ojos de Yuki enfocarse en los suyos con cautela, como si alguna alarma en su cabeza se hubiese activado, indicándole que algo malo se avecinaba. Yuki mantuvo el silencio, instándolo a que hablase, conservando esa mirada inexpresiva que casi siempre llevaba en el rostro.

Yuta tragó aire, repentinamente sintiéndose enormemente nervioso, y habló:

— ¿Te sigue gustando la chica? Ya sabes, la que te gustaba hace rato.

Las palabras habían salido solas, pero no se arrepintió de ellas. Era mejor empezar así que ir directamente al grano y terminar el asunto. De esta manera, si Yuki contestaba que sí le seguía gustando aquella chica misteriosa de la que hace mucho tiempo no habían hablado, Yuta ya podría descartar que le gustase Reiko, sin siquiera tener que preguntarlo y parecer el molesto que en realidad era.

Al escuchar lo que Yuta tenía que decir, Yuki no se alteró, aunque no se lo había esperado. Ya casi había olvidado lo que había sucedido en abril, a principios del año escolar, cuando se vio obligado a decirle a Yuta que amaba a alguien, omitiendo el hecho de que la persona en cuestión era él.

Yuki mantuvo su mirada impasible, pretendiendo que esa pregunta no tenía importancia. Sin embargo, inevitablemente, en el último segundo apartó su mirada hacia las sábanas, evasivamente.

—Mucho—admitió en voz baja, aunque, para su suerte, pudo lograr que no sonase insegura.

Y Yuta no pudo evitar sorprenderse, porque en realidad no había esperado que esa llegase a ser la respuesta; en realidad, se había preparado para lo peor. Se sintió un poco culpable por el alivio que sintió, porque era consciente de cuánto le dolía ese amor a Yuki, pero aun así no pudo evitar que esa inquietud en su pecho se alivianara, aunque fuese solamente un poco. En alguna parte se mente ya había aceptado que prefería que Yuki amara a esa persona que nunca iba a corresponderle, en lugar de amar a Reiko, que seguramente ya sentía algo por él.

Sí, era el peor el hermano en la historia de los hermanos.

—Creí que te gustaba Reiko—susurró, tentando a la suerte, más que nada porque quería ver qué camino seguiría esa conversación.

Yuki hizo cara de asco.

— ¿Eh? ¿Reiko? Yuta, ya te dije que no; le dije a todo el mundo que no, en realidad. ¿Por qué insisten tanto con eso?

Era verdad que no dejaba que nadie se le acerque, eso Yuki ya lo sabía muy bien, pero, ¿era tan extraño? ¿En serio parecía que a él le gustaba Reiko? ¡¿Reiko, la chica que día a día parecía ser una fanática empedernida de la relación imaginaria que tenía con Yuta?! Era totalmente imposible que él llegase a tener algo con Reiko.

—Intentaste besarla, ¿recuerdas?—contestó Yuta, aunque en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de recordar eso.

Por esas palabras, Yuki lo pensó mejor y, podía ser que sí; al haber estado dispuesto a entregarle su primer beso a Reiko sin ningún tipo de queja, todos pudieron llegar a pensar con ese fundamente que a él le gustaba Reiko. Él habría creído lo mismo si en su lugar hubiese estado Yuta, se dio cuenta. Así que al final, la actitud molesta de sus amigos era su culpa…

—Era un castigo, ¿recuerdas? Además, en el día a día se nota que lo único que hago es soportar lo pesada que puede llegar a ser, y nuestra amistad se mantiene básicamente gracias a eso—retrucó Yuki, esperando poder ser convincente esta vez, porque, en verdad, esta no era la primera que alguien le preguntaba eso.

Kaname había sido el primero en preguntárselo; luego, le había seguido Chizuru; y, por último, Shun. Y, para el pesar de Yuki, ninguno de esos tres le había creído cuando él les aseguró que no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, por Reiko. Solamente le bastó mirar las expresiones en sus rostros para poder notar que creían que les estaba mintiendo.

Yuta mostró la misma expresión que sus tres amigos habían mostrado. Frunció el ceño levemente, con aspecto de confusión, como si hubiera alguna pieza que en ese rompecabezas no encajara.

— ¿Entonces por qué permitir que se te acerque tanto?—inquirió Yuta, diciendo la gran duda que ya hace tiempo se había estado guardando—. Digo, me he estado preguntando eso—balbuceó al final, notando lo directo que había sido.

Yuki notó que la gran diferencia entre la charla que había tenido con los otros tres y la que ahora estaba teniendo con Yuta, era que Kaname, Chizuru y Shun habían pretendido tragarse lo que Yuki les había dicho, y, en cambio, Yuta abiertamente le estaba diciendo qué era lo que pensaba al respecto. Yuki hubiese preferido que Yuta hubiese fingido creerle, y así poder volver a la tranquila charla acerca de su aburrido día en el colegio.

—No estoy seguro. Tampoco es como si la odiara—dijo, para no tener que admitir que en el fondo tal vez tenía alguna esperanza de poder causar algún tipo de molestia en Yuta. Después de todo, ya estaba más que comprobado que Yuta era un hermano celoso.

— ¿No te molesta que se te acerque tanto?—insistió Yuta, sintiéndose un idiota al notar que tal vez a él era la única persona a la que le molestaba.

—Creo que no.

Yuta frunció el ceño porque ¡él era al único idiota que parecía importarle!

— ¿Pero qué pasa con la chica que te gusta? ¿No crees que ella va a confundir la relación que tienes con Reiko?—cuestionó Yuta, probando ese camino. Tal vez, si Yuki creía que la chica que amaba se molestaría, alejaría a Reiko de una vez por todas.

—No le importo—admitió Yuki con algo de molestia evidente en el tono de voz. No le gustaba más ese tema de conversación.

Yuta no supo qué decir a esas palabras. Algo similar había escuchado en abril, cuando Yuki le había mostrado lo resignado que estaba en alguna vez poder ser correspondido. Era extraño pensar en esos tiempos, cuando él en verdad había deseado que esa chica fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para corresponderle a su gemelo, y ahora lo último que quería era que algo parecido sucediese.

La primera vez que había escuchado acerca de la chica, Yuta no había sabido qué decirle a Yuki. En ese momento era lo mismo, no sabía qué decir para que la conversación fluyese por otro lado, mucho menos sabía qué decir para hacer que Yuki se sintiese mejor. Y lo peor de todo, definitivamente, era que él solo se había metido en ese embrollo.

—Tal vez le importas y no lo sabes—dijo Yuta con duda, sintiéndose extraño al hablar acerca de ese tema tan importante para Yuki.

Como Yuki ya sabía que Yuta no entendía las circunstancias en las que ese amor se encontraba, no comentó nada acerca de ese inútil consejo. Asintió, fingiendo que estaba tomando en cuenta lo que Yuta le había dicho, y luego se dispuso a cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, ese tema es tabú, así que pasemos a otra cosa.

En otra ocasión, seguramente, en el pasado, si Yuki le hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras, que era tabú hablar acerca de ese tema, Yuta lo hubiese discutido, diciéndole que no tenía por qué guardarse eso para él solo. Sin embargo, ahora siendo quien era, Yuta sabía que escuchar a Yuki hablar acerca de la persona que amaba solamente le haría daño, y no quería sufrir. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, ya que tendría que importarle que su hermano se guardara lo que le hacía mal para sí mismo, pero su deseo de no salir gravemente lastimado lo volvió un cobarde.

Yuki notó la ausencia de la insistencia de Yuta, esa insistencia que había tenido en abril, lo cual le extrañó, pero no dijo nada, porque no quería volver a caer en ese pozo sin fondo del cual había logrado salir.

—Está bien—concordó Yuta—. Así que no te gusta Reiko…—dijo, volviendo al tema que le importaba.

—Ni en lo más mínimo—aseguró Yuki—. Me gusta más Mary de lo que me gusta Reiko… Me gusta más Chizuru de lo que me gusta Reiko…

Yuki arrugó la nariz en gesto de repugnancia.

Yuta le sonrió.

—Eso es ser mala persona, Yuki-kun.

Yuki le devolvió la leve sonrisa y mantuvo el silencio durante un segundo, antes de continuar.

—Para que sepas, me gusta dormir en mi cama, y ahora estás en mi cama—se quejó Yuki, aunque de pequeños habían jugado "piedra, papel o tijera" para decidir quién se quedaría con la de arriba.

Yuki se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la cama, apoyando su rodilla derecha sobre las sábanas.

—Te resfriarás si te acuestas a mi lado—dijo Yuta, sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba, aunque lo que en verdad quería era dejarle un espacio a Yuki para poder dormir con él.

Yuta pensó que a Yuki parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. De hecho, no le importaba, quería dormir la siesta con Yuta, aunque el precio fuera enfermarse y quedar en cama como ahora lo estaba su gemelo. Se había portado bien, no se había acercado a Yuta, tampoco lo había observado más de lo debido (bueno, tal vez, eso último sí), así que se merecía un premio.

—No me voy a resfriar—dijo, ahora apoyando su mano derecha sobre las sábanas.

—De los dos, tú eres el más propenso a enfermarte, sabes—alegó Yuta.

Aunque quería que Yuki se acostara con él, de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de su calor a su lado. Tal vez, si una vez más se dejaba abrazar por Yuki, volvería a las noches de insomnio en las que sentía al vacío frío recordarle cuánto deseaba a su hermano menor, y no quería eso.

—Y se va a arrugar tu uniforme—agregó Yuta, sintiéndose algo extraño al negarle a la persona más amada que se acostase junto a él.

Yuta sabía que, si Yuki seguía insistiéndole, él cedería en algún momento. Después de todo, él seguía teniendo esa costumbre de consentir a Yuki, aunque no fuese correcto.

Yuki lo pensó mejor. Tal vez no era buena idea estar en la misma cama que Yuta. Seguramente, lo mejor para ambos era que Yuki no pudiese acercarse de esa manera a Yuta, porque cada vez que lo hacía esa frágil línea que los dividía parecía desvanecerse y Yuki por un momento olvidaba que eran gemelos, hermanos, que no tendrían que ser tan cercanos. Y principalmente, si Yuta no quería que él se acercara, no lo haría.

—Es verdad—dijo Yuki, como si ese último detalle hubiese sido el que le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Sin querer demostrar lo poco dispuesto que estaba a alejarse, con una mirada inexpresiva Yuki se volvió a enderezar, sacando la rodilla y la mano que había logrado apoyar cerca del calor del cuerpo de Yuta. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los cajones, en los cuales estaban guardadas sus prendas, y comenzó a desvestirse en silencio.

Se desabrochó los botones de su camisa sintiendo a la mirada de Yuta quemándole la espalda. No se fue a cambiarse al baño porque sabía que todo era gracias a su imaginación, que Yuta en realidad no lo estaba mirando de alguna manera significativa. Como eran hermanos, y Yuki siempre trataba de recordárselo a sí mismo, no tenía por qué sentirse inquieto al cambiarse con el otro presente. Era algo común, que muchas veces habían hecho de pequeños.

Cuando Yuki empezó a deslizar su camisa por sus brazos, Yuta apartó la mirada bruscamente. No tenía que mirar, si se permitía observar a Yuki desvistiéndose, esos pensamientos que siempre invadían su mente volverían, y empezaría a imaginar cosas que no tendrían que ni cruzarle la cabeza. Sentía que perforaba la pared con su mirada, ya que observaba un punto fijo de la nada, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no volver sus ojos hacia su gemelo.

Lo normal en una situación así sería hablar, ¿no? En realidad, se suponía que allí no estaba sucediendo nada, se dijo Yuta, solamente que él mismo parecía incomodarse ante la situación. Aunque quería empezar alguna breve conversación, acerca de cualquier cosa que fuese capaz de distraerlo, parecía que su cerebro no podía discurrir ninguna idea con la cual hacer que sus labios empezar a moverse.

Se limitó a examinar la pared con la mirada de siempre, la calmada e ilegible mirada que siempre llevaba en el rostro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar prestarle suma atención al sonido que hizo la camisa al caer sobre la alfombra; mucho menos pudo evitar sentir la tentación de mirar cuando escuchó el sonido metálico del broche del cinturón de Yuki.

— ¿Vas a dormir en mi cama?—preguntó Yuta, sintiendo que la voz le había salido demasiado inestable.

Escuchó al pantalón caer en el suelo.

—Creo que sí, a menos que te sientas mejor y quieras salir de la mía—contestó Yuki mientras se colocaba una remera azul que juraría que era de Yuta, y no suya. Bueno, no importaba ya.

—Supongo que no—concedió Yuta, todavía mirando la pared con entusiasmo contenido.

Cuando tuvo su ropa puesta, Yuki dobló el cuello para observar a Yuta de soslayo, encontrándose con que parecía estar entretenido observando el color crema de la pared.

— ¿Hay algo ahí?—inquirió Yuki con duda, mientras agarraba su uniforme del suelo y lo dejaba lo más decentemente posible sobre el mueble del cual había sacado su ropa.

Yuta fingió no exaltarse por la voz de su hermano.

—No, nada, había una mosca, nada más—musitó sin saber qué más decir. _Idiota, idiota, idiota_.

Yuki odiaba las moscas. En el verano, siempre solían ir a la casa, y siempre lo molestaban mientras leía manga, zumbándole en el oído en medio de plena lectura. Por eso, cuando una vez se cansó de ellas, había comprado una paleta con la cual las mataba una a una, hasta que la casa quedaba limpia. Era como jugar a matar zombis, claro, zombis menos peligrosos y letales, pero más escurridizos.

Si llegaba a detectar alguna mosca cerca de su oído durante ese mismo día, Yuki se dispondría a matarlas todas, una por una, hasta que su casa volviese a ser el lugar pacífico que siempre era.

— Tendrías que haberla matado—dijo Yuki, mientras que se acercaba a las literas y empezaba a subir la escalera—. Si vuelven a molestar, avísame y las destruiré a todas.

—Claro—concordó Yuta, sintiéndose un poco aliviado porque Yuki no sospechase nada acerca de su evasiva actitud a la hora de tener que ver su cuerpo.

Cuando se formó un breve silencio en la habitación, indicando que Yuki se había dispuesto a dormir la siesta, Yuta se puso a pensar qué habría hecho él (y se refería a su personalidad actual, la que estaba enamorada de Yuki) durante el cumpleaños de Shun, en ese momento en el cual se habían cambiado juntos en el baño ajeno.

Le parecía extraño cuánto podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Durante ese lejano momento, lo que había sentido se había limitado a ser una leve curiosidad acerca de cómo se vería el cuerpo de Yuki, el cual había soñado desnudo, tocándolo. En ese momento, todo se había resumido a la duda y atracción inexplicable que sentía hacia su gemelo, nada más que eso. Si su "yo actual", hubiese estado en ese momento, seguramente ni siquiera habría propuesto la idea de vestirse juntos, ya que la simple idea de tener que desnudarse con Yuki a menos de un metro de distancia lo hacía sentir extraño. No sabía diferenciar si lo hacía sentir nervioso o algo excitado.

—Yuta, me olvidé de decirte algo—dijo Yuki, interrumpiendo el silencio con su voz susurrante.

Yuta mantuvo su mirada hacia las tablas de la cama de arriba, donde Yuki ahora estaba acostado.

—Dímelo ahora—instó él con voz suave.

Yuki pensó en cuánto odiaba esa voz, porque le gustaba más de lo que debería permitirse.

—Takahashi me preguntó por qué habías faltado—empezó él con reticencia, sin querer, en verdad, tener que hablar acerca de esa chica que tanto detestaba—, y me dijo que quería hablar contigo cuando volvieras.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho y no tenía que soportar esa carga sobre sus hombros. De todas las personas a las cuales la chica podría haberles pedido hacer de mensajero, ella lo había elegido a él, aun sabiendo lo mucho que le desagradaba a Yuki hablar con ella. Había sido una elección valiente, tenía que admitir, y eso le daba más rabia, porque odiaba tener que admitir alguna cualidad positiva de la pelinegra.

—Mmh—musitó Yuta, comunicándole a su gemelo que había recibido el mensaje.

_¿Y ahora qué?,_ se preguntó Yuta. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde esa trágica tarde en la cual Takahashi había llorado y él había parecido un cretino rompe corazones (bueno, tal vez lo era). Había creído que su relación con Takahashi había terminado por completo en el momento en el que la chica se había marchado sollozando, acompañada de sus amigas que ahora lo odiaban de corazón.

Yuki esperó durante unos segundos a que Yuta acotara algo, tal vez alguna pista que le sirviera para averiguar qué era lo que quería la chica, pero se quedó en silencio. Como solía suceder, a Yuki la curiosidad le carcomía las neuronas, pero incluso así guardó silencio. Si Yuta decidía decirle algo acerca de lo que había sucedido, tenía que ser por sí mismo.

Yuki ya estaba cansado de insistir. Yuta ni siquiera le había contado que había rechazado a Takahashi, solamente se lo había dicho a Kaname (hecho por el cual todavía seguía molesto). Al parecer, Yuki no era digno de la confianza de Yuta, pero Yuta siempre parecía pedirle que confiara en él.

Pensar en eso lo molestaba.

—Dile que, cuando vuelva al colegio, hablaré con ella—musitó Yuta.

—No me gusta hablar con ella—respondió Yuki de inmediato, para dejar eso en claro, aunque él había creído que ya hace tiempo había dejado eso como algo evidente—. Hoy ella habló conmigo, y yo la escuché, pero en serio no me gusta hablar con ella—repitió.

Yuta no sabía por qué Yuki siempre tenía esa actitud con la chica. No era como si él hubiese tenido la mejor de las actitudes, al haberla hecho llorar, pero nunca la había tratado mal ni le había desagradado su compañía.

— ¿Por qué la odias tanto?

—Porque sí—contestó Yuki, sintiéndose demasiado infantil al hablar de esa manera. Nunca podría explicarle a Yuta que la odiaba porque ella a él lo amaba, ambos lo amaban.

— ¿Celoso?—jugó Yuta.

Yuki se sentó y bajó la cabeza de la cama, asomándose hacia donde estaba Yuta.

—Claro que no. Además tú eres el celoso aquí—retrucó Yuki con una media sonrisa maléfica en los labios.

— ¿Te sonrojaste? Qué tierno—musitó Yuta.

Yuki frunció el ceño. No se había sonrojado, ¡Yuta se estaba riendo de él!

—Claro que…

Yuki se vio interrumpido por la fuerza de la gravedad. Se había inclinado hacia delante de tal manera que en un momento su mismo cuerpo pareció tironearlo hacia abajo.

Yuta cambió su expresión de satisfacción por una de anonadamiento. Lo había notado, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para advertirle a Yuki que, si seguía inclinándose hacia abajo tan descuidadamente, se caería.

— ¡Ah!—se quejó Yuki en el aire un segundo antes de chocar contra la alfombra del suelo.

— ¡Yuki!—exclamó Yuta mientras que se sentaba con brusquedad—. Ah…—se quejó, estampando su propia mano contra su frente. Se había sentado tan de golpe que se había causado a sí mismo un dolor de cabeza.

Yuki sintió el dolor recorrerle la columna y quitarle el aliento por un segundo. Se quedó helado durante un momento. Por lo menos había dado una vuelta en el aire, lo cual había evitado que se golpeara la cara contra el suelo.

—Yuki, ¿estás bien?—inquirió Yuta, con su mano derecha aún pegada sobre su frente.

Mientras Yuki se sentaba lentamente con dolor, Yuta se destapó y salió de la cama con pasos inestables, sintiendo que el mareo todavía seguía punzándole en el medio de la cabeza.

—Eso te pasa por ser descuidado—dijo Yuta mientras se agachaba frente a él y lo ayudaba a sentarse.

—Mmh—se quejó Yuki. Las manos de Yuta en su espalda lo estaban lastimando—. Me duele—agregó con voz lastimera.

Yuta lo soltó.

— ¿Puedes pararte por ti mismo?—preguntó Yuta, observando la expresión adolorida de Yuki.

En lugar de contestar, Yuki se dispuso a intentar y así averiguar si era capaz, o no, de hacerlo. Con un movimiento mecánico e incómodo se paró con pesadez, mirando los ojos expectantes de su gemelo durante todo el proceso. Juntó sus labios con fuerza cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda, en el lugar que había aterrizado sobre la alfombra, y en resultado, recibido la mayoría del impacto.

—Acuéstate en tu cama—dijo Yuta, apoyando su hombro en la litera de arriba, pues tenía el presentimiento de que, si no lo hacía, caería al suelo.

Yuki no tardó en acatar la orden y con esfuerzo apoyó su adolorida espalda en las suaves sábanas. Yuta sabía que no sería capaz de subir a su propia cama, no tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo, así que con lentitud volvió a meterse entre las sábanas de aquel lecho que no era suyo, junto al calor de su gemelo.

—Vas a resfriarte—advirtió Yuta con voz ligera, porque no tenían de otra.

Yuki no lo había planeado, pero resultó ideal haberse caído de la cama de arriba, a pesar del dolor. Cuando se sintió mejor, no lo dijo, y se mantuvo junto al somnoliento Yuta durante las horas que siguieron. Luego de que Yuta le dijera que descansase para recuperarse, tuvieron una breve charla acerca de todas las caídas que tuvieron durante toda su vida (siendo Yuki el que había sufrido la mayoría).

Cuando Yuki empezó a sentir sueño, abrazó a Yuta y olfateó su cuello. Yuta le regresó el abrazo, sintiendo las cosquillas en su cuello generar esa sensación burbujeante en su estómago y colorar incluso más sus mejillas. Miró a Yuki una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y echarse a dormir. Notó que sus mejillas también estaban rojas, aunque era demasiado pronto para que tuviese fiebre también.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había descansado tan bien. Era peligroso acostumbrarse a la compañía de Yuki, a su calor y a sus brazos apretando su torso, porque siempre que eso sucedía luego tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. La mayoría de las veces no había podido dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, otras se había rendido y se había inmiscuido en la cama que ahora estaba ocupando.

En definitiva, Yuta se consideraba a sí mismo como débil. Aunque había logrado soportar varias semanas la ausencia de Yuki junto a él, era propenso a rendirse en cierto momento. Lo mismo había sucedido durante su cumpleaños, y lo mismo estaba sucediendo ahora.

Era extraño pensar que ni siquiera habían rozado sus manos durante todo ese tiempo, causando la inquietud de sus amigos, y ahora estaban acurrucados uno junto al otro. El aroma del cabello de Yuki entraba por su nariz y llenaba sus pulmones de una sensación satisfactoria. Yuta había extrañado eso, lo había extrañado mucho. Había extrañado a Yuki, en realidad. Y, como lo había extrañado tanto, no pudo estar más agradecido con su madre, quien, luego de retarlos acerca de lo imprudentes que habían sido, le había permitido a Yuki quedarse a su lado, recuperándose de la fiebre que él le había contagiado.

Ella les dijo que tendrían que haberla llamado en el momento en el que Yuki cayó de la cama de arriba, y ella inmediatamente lo habría llevado a su habitación. Podría haberle dado los medicamente para calmar la inflamación de sus músculos y seguramente para el día siguiente él podría haber ido al colegio con normalidad. Yuta se sorprendió cuando notó que algo tan obvio no se le había ocurrido, creyendo que tal vez lo que sentía por Yuki ya le estaba afectando el cerebro. Tal vez, en el fondo, Yuta había querido tener una excusa para permitirse a sí mismo volver a abrazar a su gemelo.

Al fin y al cabo, su madre los dejó quedarse a los dos, apretados en la cama de abajo. "No quiero que se contagien ustedes también", alegó Yuki cuando su madre ofreció su propia cama para que alguno de los dos fuese a descansar, y así él consiguió que ambos pudiesen quedarse, durante los tres días que pasaron, solos, juntos.

Y a Yuki le emocionaba, aunque no lo supiera, le emocionaba la idea de estar junto a Yuta como a Yuta le emocionaba la idea de estar junto a él. Era más que satisfactorio tener a Yuta a su lado, ambos observando la cama de arriba como si se trataran de las estrellas, hablando de cualquier cosa.

Hace tanto tiempo que Yuki no se había sentido tan bien.

No se aburría como las otras veces que se había resfriado, porque Yuta estaba a su lado, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para que cada momento resultase increíblemente único. Nunca había agradecido tanto haber caído enfermo.

Y con Yuta sucedía lo mismo. Hace tiempo que no había sentido tanta paz. Bien, sabía que estaba mal disfrutar tanto de la compañía de Yuki, de las noches en las que podían abrazarse, pero, inclusive con la culpa, pudo disfrutar con la tranquilidad que hace mucho no había podido saborear aquellos días que transcurrieron en cuestión de pestañeos.

Era perfecto. No había problemas. Reiko no existía, no tenía por qué sentir celos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ellos dos, en esa estrecha cama, en esas charlas ligeras, en esa alegría inexplicable, y no había nadie más, nadie podía arruinarlo. Yuki era suyo, solamente suyo y no tenía por qué preocuparse por perderlo.

No había que crecer ni seguir adelante. Ni estudiar, ni trabajar, ni formar una nueva familia eventualmente. Eran ellos dos juntos en ese pequeño mundo. No tenían por qué separarse.

Durante el día hablaban y hablaban acerca de aquellas cosas que, por la distancia que habían comenzado a tener, no habían podido contarse. Yuki le contó a Yuta acerca de las cosas tontas que le sucedían en el día a día—como la fila molesta que tenía que hacer para comprar el almuerzo o la atención que había comenzado a ponerle a las clases—; Yuta le contestó con sus propias anécdotas, aquellas cosas que le había contado a Kaname y no le había podido contar a Yuki. Había sido como una presentación, como si se hubiesen presentado por primera vez, a pesar de conocerse desde el principio de sus vidas.

Durante la noche, Yuki era el que abrazaba a Yuta y lo atraía a su cuerpo, rogándole tácitamente que no se negara al contacto. Era imposible para Yuta alejarse de Yuki, mucho más difícil lo era cuando había estado deseándolo hacía tanto, tanto tiempo. A Yuta le encantaba, sin saber que a Yuki también, poder sentir su calor tan íntimamente, como nadie nunca lo había sentido. Las noches se cerraban con un broche de oro, porque Yuki le susurraba un "buenas noches" mientras le besaba una mejilla, y Yuta le contestaba lo mismo al tiempo que pensaba lo extraños que eran y posaba sus labios en la piel de Yuki, la cual sentía en extremo caliente.

Y si hubiese podido, Yuta habría detenido el tiempo en ese instante. Y Yuki también lo habría hecho, sin lugar a dudas, porque nada era mejor que estar junto a Yuta, sin nadie entrometiéndose y arruinando esos momentos perfectos que tenían de música de fondo la melodiosa voz de Yuta.

Cuando se sintió mejor, Yuki no lo dijo, sino que fingió que seguía doliéndole la espalda y no podía subir a la cama de arriba para que, por separado, pudiesen recuperarse de la fiebre. Aunque ambos se sintieron mejor antes de lo previsto, mintieron durante un día entero para poder quedarse en ese pequeño y exclusivo mundo que era solo de ellos.

Hasta daba miedo salir.

Sin embargo, no era como si pudiesen quedarse en cama por siempre. La realidad no era tan buena como para permitirles eso.

—Los dos están recuperados y están fingiendo—dictaminó su madre la mañana del último día de la semana. Conocía a sus hijos demasiado bien—. Me sorprende que quieran tanto faltar a clases, ¿sucedió algo?—. Bueno, tal vez no los conocía tan bien.

Aunque, en realidad, ¿qué madre se imaginaría que sus gemelos estaban faltando al colegio para poder permanecer más tiempo juntos? No era algo que se viera a simple vista.

Esa mañana Yuta se había levantado con ojos perezosos, que tentaban con cerrarse durante cada pestañeo. Había escuchado las palabras de su madre con su mente en otro lado, pensando que había sido lindo mientras duró. Cuando su mamá se marchó de la habitación, ordenándoles que empezaran a prepararse para ir al colegio, Yuta fue el primero en salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

No le dolía la cabeza, no tenía fiebre ni mareos. Así había sido el día anterior, solamente había fingido que seguía enfermo, y al parecer no lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien. Escuchó a los pájaros cantar fuera de su casa, seguramente en ese árbol que estaba en su jardín, y se sintió como un oso que acaba de salir de la hibernación.

—No quieeeroo—escuchó decir a Yuki, mientras oía vagamente el crujir del colchón y las sábanas siendo removidas.

—Vamos, Yuki, sal—dijo su madre.

—Nooo—gimoteó Yuki.

Luego se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

—Qué cruel madre tengo—empezó a decir Yuki mientras se ponía de pie—. Mi malestar comenzó por haberme caído de la cama, y nuevamente tú me tiras al suelo.

— ¿Te sientes mal? Dime la verdad—exigió su madre. Yuta ya podía verla cruzada de brazos, con una ceja arqueada y mirada expectante.

Y Yuki no quería mentirle a su madre, así que guardó silencio.

—Entonces apresúrate y prepárate—finalizó ella antes de marcharse una vez más.

Unos segundos después Yuta vio el reflejo de Yuki en el espejo.

—Es malvada.

—Solo un poco—le contestó Yuta mientras colocaba un poco de pasta de dientes sobre su cepillo.

—Yo quería seguir durmiendo…

—Yo también—concordó Yuta con algo de lástima, porque en verdad habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un día más en ese pequeño mundo en el solamente existían él y Yuki.

Empezó a cepillarse los dientes mientras le daba una fugaz mirada al reflejo de Yuki, el cual no se veía para nada cansado, a pesar de desear seguir descansando.

En el silencio Yuta notó que era extraño que, incluso sabiendo que volverían a ese mundo en el cual nacían todas sus preocupaciones, se sentía feliz. Todavía tenía en su mente al calor de Yuki, su olor, la textura de sus cabellos y su piel. Y era lindo saber que él era la única persona que había podido estar tan cerca de Yuki.

Yuki nunca había dormido con nadie además de él, nunca se había abrazado de una manera tan intima con nadie. Yuki se podía volver caprichoso y muy cariñoso cuando estaba junto a él, y eso a Yuta le encantaba tanto como lo confundía. Yuki se veía genuinamente feliz cada vez que Yuta se permitía sumirse en un abrazo, casi tan feliz como Yuta se sentía en ese momento.

Pero, claro, su felicidad se desvaneció por completo en el momento que pisó el colegio.

— ¡Yuki, te extrañé!—exclamó Reiko mientras se arrojaba al cuello de Yuki, abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza.

Entonces Yuta recordó el sentimiento que tanto lo había estado agobiando antes de haberse metido en esa pequeña burbuja durante tres días. Odiaba a Reiko, eso era, y la envidiaba, muchísimo.

— ¿Por qué no contentaste mis mensajes?—inquirió ella con tono rezongón.

Yuta iba a vomitarle en la cara pero se contuvo, y se fue a sus casillas, donde había dejado abandonados a sus zapatos del colegio. No saludó a Reiko, y Reiko tampoco lo saludó a él, así que estaban a mano. En verdad, prefería no hablarle a tener que fingir que le caía bien.

—No me mandaste nin… ¡Auch!—se quejó Yuki, luego de que Reiko le pegara en la cabeza.

Era extraño, pero Yuta había notado con facilidad que Reiko solía pegarle a Yuki cada vez que la contradecía.

No los observó, porque estaba seguro de que la chica seguía pegada al cuello de su hermano y no estaba de humor para ver eso, así que se concentró en su tarea de quitarse las zapatillas y deslizar sus pies dentro de los zapatos blancos que todos los alumnos del colegio llevaban puestos.

— ¡Y aunque me hubieras mandado algo, no hubiera contestado!—retrucó Yuki con molestia, mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su coronilla adolorida.

Yuta contuvo una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de irse solo, cuando Shun se le unió.

—Buen día, Yuta-kun—lo saludó el pelirrosa, con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si no me sintiera mejor, no estaría aquí—contestó Yuta, encaminándose junto con su amigo hacia sus aulas en el primer piso.

—Eso es verdad—se rio Shun—. Ah, ¿no vamos a esperar a Reiko-chan y Yuki-kun?

Solamente porque Shun lo dijo, Yuta dobló el cuello para poder verlos de soslayo, encontrándose con que Reiko estaba hablándole animadamente a Yuki mientras este se ponía sus zapatos apresuradamente.

Aunque parecía que Yuki no quería la compañía de la chica, Yuta no podía evitar sentir que todo era un acto. Eso le hacía sentir un poco triste.

—Mejor vayamos—sugirió Yuta, volviendo su vista al pasillo.

Era demasiado pronto para empezar a hundirse, se dijo. Tenía que mantener esa felicidad que había sentido esos últimos días, aunque fuese un poco. O por lo menos, intentar que su ánimo no decayera demasiado.

Así dejaron a Reiko y Yuki solos, como, Yuta supuso, ambos querían.

Era desconsolador recordar lo bien que se había sentido durante los días en los que pudo estar con Yuki. Más desconsolador era notar como toda esa felicidad se destruía frente a sus ojos, deslizándose entre sus dedos como arena. Pero no quería pensar en eso, ¡no tenía que pensar en eso!

— ¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó Kaname con ojos curiosos, durante el breve intervalo que había antes de que llegara el profesor y empezara a dictar su clase.

Decir que no sucedía nada ya no era efectivo en Kaname, y mentirle abiertamente, sabiendo que el pelinegro sabía que le estaba mintiendo, no era algo que quisiera hacer. No era solamente por la incomodidad que generaría eso, sino porque en verdad apreciaba a Kaname lo suficiente como para querer confiarle todos sus problemas y no decir más mentiras al respecto. Pero no podía decírselo.

—Takahashi-san quiere que hable con ella—musitó Yuta, diciendo uno de sus problemas, y justamente, el menos importante de todos.

Kaname cambió su expresión de preocupación a una de sorpresa, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo.

—Ah, el otro día la vi hablando con Yuki—murmuró Kaname con duda, mientras dubitativamente observaba los ojos del mayor de los gemelos.

—Antes de que se enfermara, ¿verdad?

Kaname asintió.

—Ella le pidió a Yuki que me dijera que quería hablar conmigo—dijo Yuta, mirando hacia el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana.

Kaname pareció incluso más sorprendido.

— ¿De todas las personas, a Yuki?—Kaname parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

Yuta asintió con la misma cara de ingenuidad que tenía su amigo.

— ¿Y vas a ir a buscarla tú?—inquirió, luego de un segundo de silencio, Kaname, mirando a Yuta con ojos expectantes.

—No es como si tuviera de otra, ¿verdad? Después de todo, yo soy el malo de la película—respondió Yuta.

Las amigas de Takahashi lo odiaban, eso lo habían dejado más que en claro. No sabía sus nombres, así que solía identificarlas por distintas características: la de pelo largo y marrón era la primera que había empezado a odiarlo, Yuta lo notó cuando esa tarde en la que rechazó a Takahashi, esta lo observo con ojos llenos de desprecio. Luego siguieron las demás.

No era como si le importara, en realidad, ser odiado por cuatro o cinco chicas que lo único que hacían era hablar y hablar acerca de las vidas de los demás (lo sabía porque Takahashi le había contado que eso era lo que todos los días hacían), sino que le importaba su propia conciencia que entendía el odio que sentían hacia él. No había manera de pretender que no sentía un ápice de culpa cada vez que pensaba que había utilizado a Takahashi para olvidar a Yuki y, como no había resultado, había tenido que romperle todas sus ilusiones, siendo él quien en primer lugar las había creado.

No sabía cómo podría sentirse Takahashi, si sus amigas estaban tan molestas con él, cuando a ellas no les había hecho nada. La había visto un par de veces en el pasillo, pero en ningún momento habían cruzado miradas, y ella parecía no tener ningún sentimiento de desprecio, porque era la única que no lo fulminaba con la mirada… Era extraño.

Más extraño era que quisiera hablar con él luego de un intervalo de tiempo tan considerable.

—No quiero tener una mala relación con Yuta-kun—se explicó Takahashi durante el tercer receso, luego de que Yuta fuese a buscarla a su salón.

Las amigas de Takahashi le habían dedicado una mirada inyectada de odio en el momento en el que había aparecido. Había sido un poco incómodo, pero nada que no pudiese manejar. Había pretendido no notarlo y, así sin más, se había marchado, con la pelinegra, de esa clase.

Ahora estaban sentados debajo de una de las ventanas que daban a la entrada del colegio, siguiendo la vieja tradición que habían tenido de juntarse allí. Era extraño, porque podía sentirse en el aire que la tensión estaba presente y las circunstancias del encuentro no eran las mismas que las del pasado.

La voz de Takahashi había sido la usual, tímida y sin ningún rastro de odio, lo cual le sorprendió a Yuta. Había tenido el presentimiento de que ella sería quien más tendría rencor hacia él, pero parecía ser todo lo contrario.

—Lo estuve pensando y no quiero dejar de hablar con Yuta-kun.

Yuta se sentía más confuso con cada palabra que escuchaba, porque hasta parecía que Takahashi le estaba rogando que le hablara cuando en realidad tendría que estarle pidiendo que nunca más lo volviese a hacer. Le parecía demasiado increíble ver que la chica parecía no tener ningún tipo de tipo de rencor.

—Yo tampoco—dijo Yuta, con una voz un poco dudosa, como si no estuviese seguro de sus propias palabras—. Creí que me odiabas, Takahashi-san—admitió con alivio, pero todavía con la confusión rondándole por la cabeza.

Takahashi negó frenéticamente unas cuantas veces.

—No podría odiarte. Admito que estoy un poco confundida, tal vez algo molesta, pero no te odio—dijo, olvidándose de hablar formalmente—. Solamente quiero que hablemos.

Yuta no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado por la benevolencia de la chica. Takahashi Rima era especial, sin lugar a dudas, tan especial que era capaz de perdonarlo cuando cualquier otra chica ya lo habría crucificado de por vida, como sus amigas habían hecho. Sin embargo, pensó, estaba viendo todo debajo de una luz demasiado positivista, porque, si empezaba a cavilar sobre ello, la bondad de Takahashi parecía balancearse hacia el lado de la estupidez en ocasiones.

Daba igual. No importaban las razones detrás de sus pensamientos, sino que al fin y al cabo Takahashi había decidido erradicar cualquier rencor que pudiese haber nacido hacia él, con el propósito de mantener una extraña amistad que Yuta dudaba mucho que pudiese ser duradera. Y aun así, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de disculparse una y otra, y otra vez, ya que, aunque la chica no tuviese rencores, él sí los seguía teniendo. Él era la persona que más estaba molesta por lo que había hecho.

—Perdón, Takahashi-san—dijo apresuradamente, sintiendo que la urgencia causaba el tropiezo de sus atropelladas palabras—. En ningún momento quise herirte, de ninguna forma posible—concluyó, pausando su propio ritmo de habla, para volver a su porte calmado e inmutable.

Tal vez las palabras elegidas para disculparse no habían sido las adecuadas, ya que unos segundos después de haber hablado Yuta fue capaz de distinguir un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas pálidas de la chica, mientras que esta apartaba su mirada con timidez. Pensó que sería cruel ser en exceso amable, puesto que de esa manera probablemente terminaría sembrando en el corazón de Takahashi renovadas expectativas que él nunca sería capaz de cumplir.

—E-Eso ya lo sé, Yuta-kun—afirmó la pelinegra, volviendo a conectar sus ojos con los contrarios durante un lapso muy breve de tiempo—, pero incluso así me parece que tendríamos que discutir lo que sucedió…—agregó, en voz muy, muy baja.

Aunque Takahashi siempre se había caracterizado por su nerviosismo e inseguridad, en ese momento Yuta podía distinguir escondida en su mirada una luz de determinación que nunca antes había podido presenciar. Los ojos de la chica no vacilaron cuando la expresión de Yuta se tornó en una confusa.

—Hay varias cosas que sigo sin entender, sin importar cuánto reparo en ellas—expuso la chica con algo de duda en la voz, como si no estuviese segura de cuál sería la mejor manera de comenzar a enumerar sus inquietudes.

Yuta asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, esperando pacientemente al momento en el que se decidiese a hablar.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto, ya que no había preparado nada para decir. Tenía el vago presentimiento de que las inquietudes de Takahashi serían expresadas como preguntas inteligentes, que él no sabría contestar fluidamente y sin ninguna vacilación.

—Tal vez tu intención no fue esa, pero cuando durante los recesos nos sentábamos aquí a hablar, yo no fui la única persona que creyó que había algo escondido más allá de la mera intención de retomar una amistad—musitó Takahashi con un tono algo evasivo, sin embargo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar lo más firme posible.

Yuta de alguna manera se había imaginado que por ese camino vendrían los problemas del asunto, los cuales él había generado. No podía culpar a Takahashi o a nadie por haber pensado que él había estado intentando profundizar su relación con la chica, ya que eso era lo que en verdad había estado tratando de hacer, infructuosamente, lamentablemente.

Ser sincero últimamente no era su estilo, mucho menos su preferencia, pero no se le ocurría ninguna mejor idea para cubrir la verdad que decir parte de ella. En definitiva, no era el más ingenioso de sus planes, pero mantener silencio y dejar a la chica con la expectativa no terminaría en ningún mejor resultado. Si había algo que tenía que evitar en esas circunstancias de reconciliación, era darle lugar al engendramiento de la duda: no podía permitir que Takahashi desconfiara de sus palabras.

—Eso no era lo que intentaba, en realidad—admitió, sintiendo el rubor posarse en sus mejillas.

Era más que vergonzoso admitir eso; y, para Takahashi, claramente, lo había sido escucharlo. Ella se había avergonzado mucho más que él, llegando a tener hasta las orejas de color rojo, rompiendo un nuevo record en lo que se refería a sonrojos.

—En serio, lo intenté, pero no resultó al final—aceptó con una voz monótona pero suave, tratando de evitar que una nueva escena lúgubre se posase entre ellos.

Takahashi asintió un par de veces, sin verse muy afectada por lo último que Yuta había dicho. Entonces Yuta notó que la había subestimado, creyendo que frente a cualquier afirmación deprimente ella se echaría a llorar como había sucedido hace unas semanas.

—Entiendo—susurró ella, meditabunda—, ¿pero por qué la urgencia de empezar… algo?—inquirió con ojos curiosos.

En ese momento Yuta sintió que se había metido en un nuevo problema, porque la verdad sería que él había querido olvidar a alguien más utilizándola a ella, y no quería decirlo. Sonaba horrible ya en su mente, no se imaginaba cómo podría ser dicho en voz alta. Y además de todo aquello, pensó con algo de vergüenza, no quería mostrarse ante nadie como aquel chico que estaba desesperado por deshacerse de ese amor que lo hacía sufrir, no quería que nadie supiera de su debilidad.

Takahashi pareció percibir su incomodidad, él lo notó en sus ojos compasivos, los cuales trataban de incentivarlo a que hablara pero sin presionarlo demasiado. Yuta todavía seguía atascado en sus propios pensamientos, por lo cual no era capaz de responderle a la chica aunque eso quisiera.

Se sentía frustrado, porque, contestando sus preguntas, Yuta tendría que ser capaz de mínimamente recompensar a Takahashi por el sufrimiento que le había causado; y, sin embargo, podía presenciar cómo su mente se volvía una pantalla en blanco, impidiendo que su boca tuviese alguna palabra para expresar. Ese breve bloqueo le bastó para saber que no podría decir esa verdad, porque al hacerlo se estaría mostrando demasiado vulnerable, y nunca se había permitido algo así.

La mano de Takahashi, que se posó sobre la suya, interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Merezco saberlo.

La voz de la chica no había sido autoritaria, seguramente porque resultaba casi imposible que Takahashi se impusiera de tal manera, pero de igual forma le hizo sentir a Yuta la necesidad de empezar a dar explicaciones. En el fondo, él sabía que era verdad: él le debía esas explicaciones a Takahashi. Era lo justo, aunque no quisiese admitírselo.

Yuta elevó sus ojos de las manos tocándose hasta llegar a los ojos que por primera vez no mostraban duda. Los orbes negros podían verse algo vidriosos, como si la chica en cualquier momento fuese a largarse a llorar de la frustración, pero incluso de esa manera Yuta pudo sentir lo que era tener a una mujer molesta frente a él. No la tímida Takahashi, sino una versión nueva de esa chica. La futura adulta que ganaría el carácter para hacerse respetar cuando fuese necesario.

Yuta sintió el calor en las orejas y el corazón bombeándole a mil, mientras que su boca se abría para hablar. Era vergonzoso, porque estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba consternado, extraño, anormal, ya no era esa expresión imperturbable que siempre llevaba. Siempre había sido peor que Yuki para esconder lo que sentía, siempre había sido el más expresivo de los dos, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál habría sido la expresión de su gemelo si se hubiese encontrado en esa situación. ¿Qué habría hecho Yuki para acompasar su corazón?

—Yo…—comenzó, sintiendo que se ahogaba en su propia, irregular respiración—en verdad quería que me gustaras—finalizó, sintiendo que estaba intentado escaparse.

Takahashi no apartó su mano de su posición, sino que hizo una leve presión sobre la palma de Yuta, apremiándolo a que continuara.

Pero Yuta no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar a decir esas palabras que revoloteaban por su mente. Ni siquiera se las había dicho a Kaname, quien era, en efecto, su mayor confidente, ¿así que cómo pretendía decírselas a Takahashi, cuando la lastimaría al hacerlo?

Ya no quería hablar.

—Yuta-kun, voy a divagar un poco, así que no te ofendas si estoy en lo incorrecto—propuso Takahashi con tono asegurador, lo que le hizo pensar a Yuta que de repente él era el débil allí—. ¿Podría ser que a ti te gusta alguien más?

Takahashi obtuvo su respuesta cuando vio a los ojos de Yuta relampaguear ante la proposición. Le sorprendió mucho de sí misma lo bien que estaba tomando todo, tal vez ahora no estaba llorando porque ya había llorado lo suficiente en su casa, y ya se había quedado sin lágrimas. De igual manera, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima al notar que sus amigas habían tenido razón cuando le dijeron que Yuta seguramente la había cambiado por alguna otra (aunque en lugar de referirse a ella como una chica, habían utilizado un insulto degradante). Definitivamente, dolía, pero podía soportarlo sin llorar como la última vez.

Vio el rostro consternado de Yuta una vez más antes de soltar su mano y permitir que se calmara. No podía creer todavía que simplemente mencionar a esa chica lograse que el chico que siempre parecía perfecto se desarmara por completo. Aunque era algo increíble, no podía evitar sentirse eternamente agradecida por haberlo podido presenciar.

Takahashi observó en silencio a Yuta, decidida a no preguntarle más, ya que no creía que fuese capaz de contestar. Era algo extraño que justamente en esas instancias reconociera el gran defecto del mayor de los gemelos: era demasiado cerrado, tanto que abrirse de verdad parecía algo de suma dificultad para él.

—Creí que si empezabas a gustarme, entonces podría quererte más que a la otra persona—musitó Yuta en un susurro.

Takahashi asintió con entendimiento. Había tardado tanto en hablar con Yuta porque se había estado preparando a sí misma para no llorar frente a él una vez más, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir al manojo de sentimientos abarrotarse en sus pulmones y su visión borrosa gracias a las saladas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Respiró hondo, sintiendo una leve punzada en su pecho, y se repitió una y otra que tenía que esperar a llegar al baño de niñas para empezar a lloriquear. Que llorara en frente de Yuta solamente haría que él se sintiese peor, y no quería eso.

Para Yuta era más que extraño haber sido capaz de admitir esa verdad, aunque no parecía ser la gran cosa ahora que notaba lo simple y breve que había sido la conversación, la cual increíblemente parecía haber llegado a su fin. Sintió a los latidos acelerados de su corazón acompasarse y a una tranquilidad extraña que hace mucho tiempo no había sido capaz de disfrutar, como un peso que había caído de sus hombros, apoderarse de sus pulmones en una sensación liberadora y satisfactoria.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio que Takahashi estaba parándose lentamente, con una expresión adolorida y acongojada, mostrando unos ojos brillosos y un ceño fruncido, como si estuviese aguantando el llanto. Y seguramente, pensó Yuta, eso mismo estaba haciendo. Tal como había supuesto, lo que él le había dicho la había lastimado.

—Ya es hora de volver a las aulas—dijo Rima con una expresión que podía leerse fácilmente como melancólica—. Me gustaría que siguiéramos hablando durante los recreos, aunque no sea estrictamente todos los días a esta hora.

Yuta asintió con una leve sonrisa, mientras reparaba en el hecho de que la voz de la chica había sonado ahogada, como la de quien está reteniendo sus sentimientos.

—Simplemente búscame cuando quieras hablar—propuso él, pensando que lo mejor sería hablar con la chica cuando ella se siéntese de ánimos para hacerlo.

Takahashi asintió al tiempo que mostraba una alegre sonrisa que en el fondo parecía ser muy, muy triste. Así, sin decir más que aquello, ambos dividieron caminos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14~ Amar.

Después de lo que sucedió con Takahashi, la vida de Yuta pudo volver a la incesante rutina que parecía querer devorar sus días a través de una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Había estado dando lo mejor de sí para hacer lo correcto, aunque casi siempre parecía que sus intentos solían provocar resultados desalentadores.

Bueno, por lo menos, con lo que respectaba a Takahashi, había podido entablar una relación más o menos normal. Relación de amistad, ya está más que claro. Si tuviera que decir algo al respecto, Yuta únicamente podría destacar la incomodidad que podía llegar a causarle que la chica estuviese enamorada de él, lo cual a ella solamente le causaría sufrimiento y a él le pesaría en la conciencia. Después de eso, no había nada de qué quejarse, hasta podría afirmar que esa naturalidad con la que habían hablado antes de que ella se confesara por segunda vez volvía por momentos.

Lo que realmente le molestaba y frustraba todos los días, todo el tiempo, era el hecho de que Reiko no dejaba de acercarse a Yuki. Estaba seguro de que eran ilusiones suyas, pero hasta tenía el presentimiento de que ella lo hacía a propósito, para molestarlo. Y si ese era el caso, lo lograba exitosamente.

—Definitivamente, ella se vuelve más pesada cuando estás tú—le confirmó Kaname, cuando una tarde antes de las vacaciones de verano, de alguna manera, surgió una charla al respecto.

No entendía por qué podría ser eso, ya que no le encontraba sentido a las acciones de la chica, y mucho menos a las de su gemelo. Yuki ya le había dicho que no sentía nada por Reiko, y Reiko no sentía nada por él tampoco, pero las acciones de ambos contradecían tanto aquella afirmación que Yuta ya no le creía, no porque no quisiera confiar en Yuki, sino porque era incapaz de hacerlo cuando frente a sus ojos se mostraba una realidad totalmente diferente.

No era como si ellos se besaran, por suerte no lo hacían (o, si en realidad lo habían hecho, nadie estaba enterado), pero Reiko se acercaba de tal manera… y Yuki se lo permitía, reaciamente, pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía. Ella lo abrazaba y Yuki no se inmutaba, pero no la alejaba tampoco, y eso le molestaba a Yuta, porque tenía el presentimiento de que lo haría si se tratase de cualquier otra chica.

Si se eliminaba a Reiko de la ecuación, la vida de Yuta seguía su curso normal o, por lo menos, el curso que había seguido desde que se había enamorado de Yuki: tratar de no acercarse, de no observarlo demasiado; uno que otro sueño de vez en cuando; volver juntos del colegio y hablar de cosas sin sentido; pensar en él todo el tiempo… Lo común.

Así fue cómo pasaron las vacaciones de verano, también. La única variable a la rutina era la ausencia del colegio, de Reiko y sus amigos, pero después de estos el sentimiento que abrumaba la vida de Yuta seguía siendo exactamente el mismo. Nada había cambiado y nada iba a cambiar. Yuki seguía siendo el mismo y él seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Tenía que admitir que alejarse nuevamente del tedioso mundo escolar fue un respiro que había estado necesitando ya hace mucho tiempo. Durante ese mes en el que no tuvieron clases, Yuta pudo disfrutar de estar con sus amigos y Yuki, sin ninguna chica cerca arruinando el momento. Unas pocas veces—habían sido tres— Yuta había tenido que soportar la inquietud lastimándole el pecho porque Reiko había invitado a Yuki a su casa, solamente a él, y Yuki había vuelto ya pasada la hora de la cena en cada ocasión.

—Vimos anime—contestaba Yuki cada vez que Yuta preguntaba cómo le había ido.

Luego, Yuki le contaba con detalle el anime que habían visto, como siempre hacía cuando Yuta insistía. Que pareciera verdad lo que Yuki le decía, lograba calmar mínimamente la angustia que Yuta sentía asomar en su garganta, pero solamente mínimamente. En el fondo, él todavía seguía sin creerle a Yuki, y se imaginaba lo peor, como siempre.

Si olvidaba aquello, y en verdad intentaba hacerlo, las vacaciones de verano no habían sido tan malas, tal vez tampoco las mejores, pero Yuta intentaba recordarse que podrían haber sido peores.

Tenía suerte de que Kaname fuese un gran amigo, tan gran amigo que no hacía preguntas, ni siquiera cuando Yuta aparecía repentinamente en su casa junto con Yuki, ambos tratando de escapar de la tensión que sentían cuando estaban solos. Yuta no sabía cómo definirlo, pero podía sentir en el aire la incomodidad de ambos. Había atrapado varias veces a Yuki observándolo, con atención, como si tuviese algo que decir pero no se atreviera; y Yuta también tenía algo que decir, pero no lo diría, nunca podría hacerlo.

— ¿Discutieron o algo por el estilo?—le había preguntado Kaname en una ocasión, cuando Yuki se había ido a la cocina para buscar algo de beber. Al parecer, la inquietud sentida no había sido imaginación suya, ya que Kaname también la había notado.

Yuta había negado con la cabeza. No habían discutido, en realidad, ni siquiera habían hablado de algo serio hace mucho tiempo. Estaban siguiendo una rutina extraña, que a Yuta le frustraba (aunque últimamente todo parecía hacerlo). Hablaban de cosas estúpidas, sin peso, fingiendo que nada había sucedido, y, sin embargo, Yuta podía entrever que había algún problema, aunque no podía rotularlo con exactitud.

A pesar de todo aquello, de la angustia y frustración, Yuta no podía evitar suspirar de alivio cuando el tiempo pasaba y Yuki seguía sin conseguir ninguna pareja, a pesar de que Reiko parecía insistir incesablemente. El periodo de las vacaciones fue considerado como bueno solamente porque Yuki no podía ver a Reiko todos los días, como sucedía en el colegio, y Yuta sí podía estar con él, todo el tiempo (a excepción de esas veces que Yuki había visitado la casa de Reiko y él no había podido hacer nada al respecto).

Hubo una ocasión en la que se encontró con Takahashi, por mera casualidad, cuando Yuki había insistido en que fuesen juntos a comprar la nueva Shonen Jump, aun siendo consciente de que eso a Yuta le interesaba poco y nada. Claramente, Yuta no había podido negarse, no era capaz de hacerlo, en realidad, porque parecía tener una inamovible debilidad hacia Yuki, la cual le impedía resistirse a darle el gusto.

—Aaaah, Yuki, ¿justo ahora tiene que ser?—aunque siempre daba una pobre pelea, más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo de que no era cien por ciento vulnerable a su gemelo.

Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando Yuta pudo divisar a la chica mirando uno de los pocos libros que yacían en una estantería descuidada y desgastada. Yuki también la había visto, ya que él había sido quien le señaló a Yuta su presencia, pero decidió no ir a saludarla, dejando que los viejos rencores lo mantuvieran pegado a la Jump. Yuta fue al encuentro de la chica de todos modos, pensando que tal vez ella ya lo había distinguido y estaba esperando que él fuese a saludarla.

Solamente pudo hablar unos pocos minutos con Takahashi antes de que Yuki apareciera detrás de él con la revista en una bolsa y una paleta de helado en su mano izquierda, listo para volver a casa. No era necesario que Yuki hablara para que Yuta fuese capaz de notar que el menor no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que la charla con Takahashi finalizase. Por esa razón, Yuta no tardó en despedirse y salir de la tienda. No vio más a la chica hasta que el receso de verano finalizó y tuvieron que volver a clases.

Las clases empezaron el dos de septiembre, un día caluroso, demasiado para el gusto de Yuta. En realidad, él era partidario de los días de primavera, aquellos que requerían un abrigo ligero para soportar un clima templado, que era fresco pero no helado. Como a Yuki le gustaba el helado y odiaba las clases, prefería el verano.

—Fue bueno mientras duró—masculló Yuki cuando ingresaron por la gran reja a ese lugar que los retendría estudiando hasta marzo, luego se graduarían y no tendrían que volver a él nunca más.

Habían hablado mínimamente acerca del futuro durante ese mes libre de clases. Hasta el momento, Yuta no se había preocupado por él, ya que su mente había estado demasiado atestada de Yuki—todavía lo estaba, pero no le quedaba otra que seguir adelante con esa carga—, sin embargo, ahora quedaba solamente medio año de clases y todo se terminaría. Tenían que elegir una carrera, y Yuta no tenía nada que le interesase en verdad. Había una época en la que había pensado en estudiar literatura, ya que le habían empezado a gustar los libros, pero, después de que esa etapa pasó, volvió a su estado de ambigüedad e indecisión.

Era bueno saber que no era el único indeciso. Ninguno de sus amigos tenía nada en claro, Yuki tampoco, así que no estaba solo en todo ese mar de confusión. Aunque, si se ponía a pensar en ello, él tenía un problema que ninguno de sus amigos compartía: él dependía de la decisión de Yuki en gran parte, porque, al no saber qué hacer, la idea de elegir lo que Yuki eligiese no podía dejar de relampaguear en su cabeza. Era estúpido, sabía que esa elección probablemente repercutiría en toda su vida de allí en adelante, pero si podía estar con Yuki unos cuantos años más, creía que valdría la pena.

Ya se había rendido completamente. No tenía sentido poner resistencia a esas urgencias que sentían sus dedos, su boca, su piel. Ya lo había intentado y lo único que había logrado era empeorar el anhelo que volaba por su pecho, además de generarse miles de dolores de cabeza al tener que recordarse a él mismo que debía soportar; así que la noche anterior se había escabullido a la cama ajena, como muchas veces hace tiempo había hecho, y había abrazado el cuerpo que siempre protagonizaba sus sueños y fantasías. Se había sentido culpable al despertar, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la culpa que ignorarla había sido cosa fácil.

—Fue bueno mientras duró—concordó Yuta, sintiendo esas palabras las más sinceras que había dicho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Lo que más le preocupaba en ese instante, siendo la cumbre de sus angustias desde ya hace un tiempo, era la inminente aparición de Reiko, que, estaba seguro, no tardaría mucho en darse. Dudaba fervientemente que la chica hubiese cambiado su actitud durante las vacaciones de verano, ya que parecía tener un ánimo infranqueable a pesar de los insistentes "rechazos" crudos de Yuki—aunque para Yuta no eran rechazos del todo—, así que seguramente el tiempo no había afectado en lo más mínimo su determinación a atraer su atención.

Yuki parecía haber pensado lo mismo que él, ya que atentamente miraba su alrededor con ojos cautelosos. Parecía dispuesto a echarse a correr en cualquier momento, lo cual mejoró mínimamente el ánimo decaído de Yuta—aunque él no podía dejar de preguntarse si todo en realidad era un acto para que nadie notase que correspondía los sentimientos femeninos—.

La amenaza llegó por detrás, lamentablemente, y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de advertirla.

— ¡Yuki!—la voz agudizada por la emoción no apareció lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que Yuta pudiese reaccionar.

Pero Yuki tenía reflejos veloces. Se dio la media vuelta ágilmente y extendió su brazo hacia adelante, firmemente, manteniendo su mano rígida, indicándole a la chica que se detuviera.

—Tengo una nueva regla—anunció Yuki con su voz monótona, calma, pero con unos ojos afilados, irritados—. De ahora en adelante no te puedes acercar más de un metro hacia mi persona.

No sabía quién estaba más sorprendido, si él o Reiko. No se había imaginado que vendría aquello, porque, en verdad, Yuki había soportado tanto la cercanía de Reiko que uno podría haber empezado a pensar que nunca se quejaría sinceramente de ella. Por lo menos, eso era lo que Yuta había creído, pero ahora, nuevamente, Yuki iba en contra de sus expectativas, y, esta vez, de buena manera.

Miró con ojos inmutables, mientras trataba de ocultar su malicioso regocijo, la expresión de la castaña. Vio la sorpresa transcrita en todo su rostro—cosa que él había sido capaz de evitar, gracias a años de práctica—, luego la consternación, y por último una furia que parecía fuera de lugar en esa situación.

—Lo estás arruinando—dijo Reiko con una voz inyectada de cólera, fulminando a Yuki con la mirada.

Yuki se encogió de hombros sin cambiar la expresión tranquila de su agraciado rostro.

Yuta tuvo el presentimiento de que había algo que no estaba entendiendo. ¿Yuki estaba arruinando algo? ¿Qué era, que él no se percataba de ello? ¿Tal vez la relación secreta que tenía con Reiko? No, no, no. Basta, tenía que dejar de maquinar, que nunca ganaba nada bueno haciéndolo. Se dijo que no era de su incumbencia—aunque si se consideraba que amaba a Yuki… Bueno, mejor dicho, si se consideraba que él era el hermano de Yuki, era de su incumbencia y de gran manera.

Yuta notó con curiosidad como la expresión de Reiko se trasformó en una de satisfacción, dejando la iracundia de lado. La mirada de Yuki se profundizó, como si él también, al igual que Yuta, pudiera presentir que algo malo se avecinaba. Reiko sonrió de oreja a oreja, y soltó una carcajada a lo alto.

Yuta, una vez más, no entendió qué sucedía.

Repentinamente sintió el calor de unos brazos demasiado escuálidos rodear su cuello y un aliento demasiado húmedo chocar contra su garganta. Se sintió terriblemente incómodo, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que momentáneamente había perdido el equilibrio. Apoyó ambas manos en los brazos que lo rodeaban y suavemente trató de apartarlos. No tenía que ser brusco con una chica, se recordó.

—Entonces me quedaré con Yuta—dijo Reiko apartándose lo suficiente del pecho de Yuta como para poder doblar su cuello y mirar a Yuki con ojos desafiantes.

Yuta todavía no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Ahora a Reiko no le gustaba más Yuki, y lo había remplazado por él, acaso? Eso sería demasiado… patético por parte de la chica. Seguramente, concluyó, Reiko estaba intentando poner celoso a Yuki al acercarse a Yuta. Era lo más probable, aunque Yuta tendría que admitir que preferiría la primera opción, así Reiko dejaría de ser una posible pretendiente de su gemelo, y él podría estar tranquilo con que Yuki seguiría siendo suyo por un poco más de tiempo.

Yuta entonces notó que la expresión imperturbable y perfectamente neutra de Yuki se había desvanecido: tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido; los ojos afilados en un gesto de leve irritación, aunque parecía estarse conteniendo; se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo (gesto que Yuta nunca antes había tenido el placer de ver) y sus manos, que habían estado inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo, se volvieron puños.

Finalmente, Yuki extendió lentamente sus brazos hacia adelante, invitando a Reiko a que lo abrazara.

La respiración de Yuta se cortó por un segundo mientras que reforzaba el agarre que tenía en los brazos de la chica. Aunque no le agradara la cercanía, prefería mil veces tener que soportarla antes que entregársela a Yuki. Aún no podía creer lo que Yuki estaba haciéndole, pidiéndole a Reiko que lo abrazara ¡cuando se suponía que a él le gustaba alguien más! Si le gustara alguien más, no le importaría que Reiko se acercase a Yuta repentinamente, sino que tendría que estar agradecido por habérsela quitado de encima.

A Yuki le gustaba Reiko y por esa razón no quería que ella se acercara a Yuta. Había que ser idiota para no verlo.

Sintió algo romperse en su interior cuando Yuki lo miró a los ojos significativamente, profundamente, diciéndole que soltara a la chica.

A pesar de lo que él quería, soltó a Reiko un segundo después. Observó confundido la sonrisa maliciosa que ella le dedicó, y al instante la vio tirarse vertiginosamente en los brazos de Yuki. Y esta vez Yuki le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Fue la primera vez que Yuta pudo sentir a su pecho doler de esa manera. Muchas veces había sentido esa zona torturarlo, pero nunca antes había experimentado una sensación tan devastadora arder en su corazón, achicándolo y comprimiéndolo como si fuese un pedazo de..., un pedazo de mierda sin valor. En su corazón se estaba bombeando una y otra vez el pesar de su amor no correspondido, y dolía tanto que Yuta por un momento deseó que dejara de latir.

Como siempre, su rostro no mostró lo que sentía, o, por lo menos, ese fue su objetivo. No quería que nadie supiera, o supusiera, cuán triste se sentía, aunque eso significase que tendría que soportar ese dolor en soledad.

Fue un horrible comienzo de clases, definitivamente.

Sus ánimos acerca del colegio nunca habían sido elevados, pero, tampoco, nunca habían llegado tanto a rozar el subsuelo. Volver al ciclo escolar significaba que tendría que verlos, todos los días, juntos. Y ahora que estaba casi seguro de que a Yuki le gustaba Reiko, era imposible que eso no le resultase la peor de las torturas.

Se sentía devastado, abrumado por pensamientos que ni él mismo era capaz de comprender. Nunca se había visto tan confundido, perdido, como si algún gran obstáculo se hubiese caído en medio de su camino, obligándolo a hacerse paso entre tierras desconocidas. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor—ya que siempre su vida había sido, dentro de todo, pacífica—, así que cuando lo invadió como nunca, no supo qué hacer. Entendía, por primera vez en su vida, cómo se sentía tener el corazón roto, en mil pedazos. Sin importar con cuánto esmero intentara recolectar y juntar aquellas piezas rotas que se habían desplomado en su apesadumbrada alma, no era capaz de hacer nada. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Durante la formación del acto de apertura, Yuta permaneció completamente sumergido en esos horribles pensamientos que él mismo repetía y repetía una y otra vez, como una cinta de película, en una gran pantalla, fijando con atención y esmero cada pequeño detalle en lo más profundo de su atestada y abrumada cabeza.

Cuando entraron al salón de clases, Kaname lo observó con una mirada inquisitiva desde su asiento, presintiendo que algo iba mal. Yuta se sentó en el suyo, detrás del pelinegro, junto a la ventana que le presentaba un ambiente cálido y alegre, lo cual le hacía sentir incluso más apesadumbrado. El pelinegro volteó a verlo durante un breve instante, y Yuta en silencio contestó a su mirada cautelosa con una ininteligible, aunque en verdad había intentado mantener su fachada de normalidad.

Kaname parecía haber sido el único que notó cuán dolido se sentía Yuta, puesto que ablandó su mirada notoriamente y le sonrió débilmente, de tal manera que Yuta tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba intentando darle apoyo, aunque fuese simplemente el moral. Contestó la sonrisa con una demasiado patética—o, por lo menos, él la sintió así—: las comisuras de sus labios le temblaron, como si sonreír fuese un esfuerzo demasiado arduo. El pelinegro volvió su vista al frente cuando el profesor entró al aula, y Yuta volvió a estar solo, consigo mismo, a pesar de que hubiera tanta gente en ese lugar.

Deshizo la sonrisa sin ningún esfuerzo. Luego de hacer el respectivo saludo al profesor, se sentó y apoyó su mejilla contra la fresca madera de su pupitre. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y respiró profundamente, sintiendo que esa simple acción ya lo lastimaba.

Pensó, durante toda esa primera clase, acerca de lo que había sucedido: acerca de Yuki y Reiko, y él mismo, que era la tercera persona, la que siempre solía sufrir, con la única diferencia de que nadie sabía su participación en esa historia. No podía dejar de torturarse con los mismos pensamientos, sintiendo que el dolor no disminuía en lo más mínimo, sino que empeoraba con cada segundo que pasaba, dándole un sentimiento de vacío al sentir que sería eterno su pesar.

También pensó, inevitablemente, en toda la gente que había presenciado el abrazo de Yuki y Reiko, el cual se había dado en plena entrada del colegio, a medio camino de entrar al edificio. Era imposible que nadie los hubiera visto, aunque no podía afirmar nada con exactitud ya que en ese momento no había estado en condiciones de cerciorarse acerca de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; Seguramente, esas kouhais que eran fanáticas de Yuki lo habían notado, también, seguramente las fanáticas del mismo año que ellos cursaban. Si había sido así, y Yuta estaba casi completamente seguro de que así había sido, todo el mundo estaría hablando de Yuki y Reiko en cuestión de horas, el primer receso bastaría para que toda la secundaria hablara de que una chica había logrado robarle el corazón a uno de los gemelos. Yuta no quería que pensaran eso, si ni él mismo quería pensarlo.

Ahora que se ponía a cavilar sobre aquello, Kaname había aparecido en el momento justo, observando a Yuki y Reiko con una expresión aturdida, anonadada, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Luego Yuta se había marchado sin decir nada, y Kaname lo había seguido en silencio; después, unos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, Kaname había notado la angustia de Yuta… Seguramente Kaname creía que a Yuta le gustaba Reiko, también. Lo cual no podía alejarse más de la realidad. Cualquier persona normal habría llegado a esa conclusión, y aunque Yuta solía preocuparse por esos detalles, en ese momento no pudo llegar a importarle menos: No había manera posible de que aclarara el malentendido diciendo la verdad, que de quien estaba enamorado era Yuki.

Durante ese estado de letargo y depresión, del cual ni siquiera pudo escapar cuando el profesor le reprochó el dormir en clase—lo cual no era cierto, ya que, aunque había tenido los ojos cerrados, en ningún momento pudo hundirse en la inconsciencia que le brindaría el sueño—, Yuta no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos formaran un cruel ciclo en el cual, cuando ya terminaba de rememorar todo aquello que lo había desesperanzado, volvía al inició, casi al instante, para volver a atormentarse.

— ¿Quieres hablar?—le preguntó Kaname cuando terminó la clase.

Yuta no abrió los ojos ni despegó su mejilla del pupitre, ya que no tenía deseos de moverse en lo más mínimo.

En realidad, sí quería hablar. Quería contar lo que le molestaba, le dolía, le fastidiaba, le hacía sentir que ya no era feliz, pero no había manera posible para que él le confesase a su mejor amigo que sentía una extraña atracción hacia su hermano menor, su gemelo, ese chico con el cual ambos habían jugado desde niños. Tal vez Kaname no lo tomaría a mal, al principio, pero seguramente luego se formaría en él el desprecio típico hacia aquella gente nefasta y sucia. Y Yuta no quería parecer nefasto y sucio ante nadie, menos ante Kaname.

—No—susurró en un hilo de voz que casi se rompe a la mitad.

—Entonces levántate.

Yuta sintió a unas manos tomarlo firmemente de los hombros, obligándolo a sentarse erguido.

—No puedes permitirte a ti mismo hundirte de esta manera. Sea lo que sea: o lo enfrentas, o sigues adelante por otro camino. Pero no te rindes de ninguna manera. ¿Está bien, Yuta?

Vio a su amigo observarlo con ojos desafiantes, diciéndole con la mirada que, si se volvía a tirar abajo, él se encargaría de volverlo a levantar, aunque fuese a golpes. Yuta no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, al darse cuenta de lo patético que estaba siendo. Él nunca se mostraba patético frente a otros, había tiempo en casa para eso.

Probablemente, fue la mirada desafiante de Kaname la que hizo que Yuta sintiera que tenía que rearmarse, aunque fuese una mentira de momento y luego se volviera a destrozar, para demostrarle al pelinegro que no era vulnerable, que seguía siendo ese chico inmutable que toda su vida había sido.

Yuta apartó la mirada a un costado mientras se paraba de su asiento, dejando a Kaname pensativo en el suyo. Para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, le sonrió levemente, tratando de forzar esa mirada tranquila que siempre había salido naturalmente en su rostro.

Al parecer su acto funcionó, porque Kaname le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de esa breve "escenita", así la llamaba Yuta, ambos fueron al encuentro de sus amigos, en el salón que estaba en el piso de abajo. Cuando llegaron, Yuta notó que al parecer la desgracia insistía con perseguirlo.

Reiko le estaba dando reiterados besos a la mejilla de Yuki, con una suavidad y cariño tan profundos que Yuta pudo sentir cómo se formaba un nudo en su estómago. Sintió que la fachada que había armado para Kaname se desplomó a sus pies en ese mismo instante, dejándolo desprotegido ante lo que estaba sucediendo. El dolor en su pecho era horrible, y se sintió muy, muy vulnerable.

Tan vulnerable, que se fue.

—Voy a comprar algo—mintió, mientras se marchaba por el camino que no lo llevaría a la cafetería.

Kaname no lo siguió, ciertamente comprendiendo que Yuta no quería que nadie lo siguiera.

Era más que obvio, estaban saliendo, eran novios, se besaban, _se amaban_.

Yuta aumentó su paso lo más disimuladamente que fue capaz, sintiendo con urgencia que tenía que ocultar su rostro, puesto que si cualquiera reparaba en él, notaría lo destruido que estaba. No quería que nadie supiera, o supusiera, que él amaba a Yuki con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada pequeño sentimiento que conformaba su corazón.

Finalmente, cuando pudo llegar a la azotea y cerró la puerta, se deslizó contra ella hasta caer al suelo. Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, y estas las abrazó con sus brazos. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, sintiéndose sumido en ella, sintiéndose terriblemente solo.

Se mantuvo allí, pensando en un completo silencio y soledad, durante todo el receso y la clase que le siguió a este. Nuevamente se sintió patético, pero más que patético sintió que su posibilidad de ser feliz ya se había escapado de sus manos, como ya se había imaginado que lo haría, pero que no había estado listo para ello, a pesar de que con todas sus fuerzas había intentado generar en él una fortaleza que nunca se había manifestado al fin y al cabo.

Recordó los abrazos que ahora tendría Reiko; el calor que ella podría disfrutar; la compañía que él nunca había podido, ni siquiera, desear que algún día obtendría. Pero sobre todo, Yuta pensó en la voz, en las palabras, en los pensamientos, en los caprichos, en las charlas acerca de manga, en las expresiones de cariño. Pensó en todo aquello que hacía que él amara a la persona que era Yuki sobre todas los demás, esa personalidad que lo había enamorado más que el cuerpo que la albergaba.

Nunca odió a nadie en su vida como odió a Reiko en ese momento, como la odiaría durante toda su vida. Quería que desapareciera, a pesar de la horrible persona que lo volvería querer eso, quería evitar que ella se acercara a Yuki, porque quería que Yuki fuese suyo.

Si no desaparecía ella, quería desaparecer él. Si desaparecía, no sufriría más.

—Yuta, estás ahí, ¿verdad?—la voz detestada se escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta durante el segundo recreo.

No quería hablar con Reiko. Ese día estaba siendo demasiado agotador, eventos seguían sucediendo y él no podía seguirles el paso, mucho menos prepararse para el dolor que inminentemente le causaban. No estaba listo para hablar con ella, ¡no estaba listo para hablar con nadie! Estaba actuando como un niño, pero la necesidad de estar solo era más fuerte que la responsabilidad que sentía de actuar maduramente.

—Puedo ver el color de tu cabeza desde acá—dijo Reiko con una leve risa—, aunque el vidrio sea borroso.

Yuta la ignoró aunque ella ya sabía que él sí estaba allí. No iba a moverse de la puerta, sin importar que eso luego significara que ella lo creería un idiota. Qué importaba lo que ella pensara de él, si él la odiaba.

—Oi, bueno, seguramente te preguntas qué fue eso que viste en el salón… Creo que, además de Kaname, fui la única que notó que te fuiste…

Yuta guardó silencio, sintiéndose herido, sintiéndose más patético aun al saber que Reiko lo había visto vulnerable. No sabía qué decir al respecto, no podía alegar que le gustaba Yuki, así que seguramente la chica también creería que él gustaba de ella, porque de otra manera no habría justificación para la actitud de Yuta.

En alguna parte de toda su frustración, sintió la necesidad de aclararle que la odiaba, y más que a nadie en el mundo. Quería decirle que nunca había odiado a nadie, pero ahora la odiaba a ella, y, aunque sintiera atroz a ese sentimiento, no había manera de extirparlo de lo más profundo de ser.

Él siempre había sido amable con todos, tal vez, sí, tenía un humor sarcástico y burlón, pero nunca había intentado hacerle daño a nadie. Esa fue la primera vez que quiso hacerle daño verdadero a una persona, para que entendiera todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se sintió la peor basura del mundo por todos esos sentimientos encontrados. Era horrible tener ese tipo de pensamientos, cuando lo que él en realidad quería era únicamente ser feliz.

Respiró hondo, tratando de aguantar la angustia asomando nuevamente en su garganta, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que vi en el salón?—inquirió con una voz que sonó normal y monótona, para su suerte. Se felicitó internamente por el logro.

—Yuki no te va a decir nada, pero yo creo que debes saberlo—la horrible idea se asomó por la cabeza de Yuta antes de que Reiko la confirmara, pero escucharla resultó igual de devastador—: Yuki y yo estamos saliendo.

Se lo había esperado, pero escucharlo realidad lo destrozó de una nueva manera que nunca habría podido imaginar.

—Ya era obvio—musitó él en voz monótona. No podía creer que estuviese tan calmado, en el exterior, por lo menos.

Reiko no emitió ningún sonido durante unos momentos, como si estuviese sorprendida por la actitud de Yuta, aunque no estaba tan sorprendida como el mismo Yuta.

—Claro…—Yuta juraría haber escuchado que la voz de la chica sonaba irritada—. Bueno, ya hace un tiempo que estamos saliendo—agregó Reiko con sorna.

—Mmh—contestó Yuta. Se volvió a felicitar por el buen acto de desinterés que estaba llevando a cabo.

Reiko guardó silencio, esta vez durante más tiempo que el anterior.

—Tanto tiempo que creo que ya en cualquier momento lo haremos, si sabes a qué me refiero. Como su hermano mayor, creo que tendrías que saberlo.

Esta vez fue Yuta el que guardó silencio.

Su día iba de mal en peor, su vida iba de mal en peor. Quería desaparecer más que nunca. Cerró los ojos en la oscuridad y respiró profundamente, sin recordar exactamente cuántas veces ya había repetido ese mismo proceso.

—Yu…

— ¿Podrías dejarme solo, Reiko-chan?—siseó con una molestia demasiado evidente para su propio gusto—. Perdón, Reiko-chan—agregó, sintiéndose más hipócrita que nunca—, no me siento muy bien en este preciso momento.

Era verdad, se sentía peor que nunca.

Escuchó los pasos de Reiko, los cuales repiquetearon por la escalera mientras ella se marchaba en silencio. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el sonido se había extinguido completamente, significando esto que ya se había quedado solo nuevamente, respiró profundamente al tiempo que levantaba su rostro del escondite que habían hecho sus rodillas. Respiró profundamente, hasta el punto que sintió a sus pulmones a punto de explotar a causa de la acumulación de oxígeno, elevó sus ojos al cielo y soltó el aire cuando contra la puerta pudo darle un leve golpe resignado a la coronilla de su cabeza y apoyarla allí.

El odio a Reiko se había elevado a unos niveles que ya sobrepasaban lo absurdo cuando comprendió que en realidad no era odio puro, crudo, solitario; sino que ese manojo de sentimientos que lo estaban destrozando eran una mezcla de la envidia que sentía por la chica y la certeza de saber que Yuki ya había sido robado totalmente, repentinamente, profanado por alguien que no era él. Se sentía terriblemente solo, y sentía también la desesperanza que le causaba el presentimiento que le insinuaba que siempre lo estaría.

Quería tanto a Yuki que estaba deseando más que nunca dejar de hacerlo. Quería volver a ser ese Yuta al que le gustaba Takahashi y amaba a Yuki como a un hermano, porque era su hermano.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el calor y la luz del sol en sus párpados. Respiró de nuevo. Si perdía el control de la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba, se descompondría totalmente, tanto que creía que hasta lloraría. Llorar sería patético, hasta para él.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Yuki escuetamente.

Sentía a su paciencia escapándose por entre sus dedos con suma rapidez. Nunca había sido muy paciente, pero parecía que Reiko aun así se creía capaz de jalar el fino hilo que al romperse haría que Yuki en verdad se molestara con ella.

Yuki ya estaba acumulando demasiadas cosas. Una de ellas, y ahora menos importante, era que Reiko se había abalanzado sobre Yuta, a sus brazos, compartiendo un calor que solamente le pertenecía a él. Se había sentido tan molesto, porque ella sabía, aunque él no lo había admitido, que le gustaba Yuta, que amaba a Yuta. Era cruel lo que había hecho, más incluso cuando se consideraba que Yuki apenas podía distinguir los sentimientos de Yuta: tal vez a Yuta le empezaría a gustar Reiko si esta se empezaba a acercar demasiado a él.

Se sentía molesto con la castaña porque parecía que su plan para enamorar a Yuta estaba fracasando totalmente, a pesar de que ella se mostrara igual de entusiasta con respecto a él. Solamente aceptó hacer ese favor que ella le había pedido porque en alguna parte, en el fondo de su corazón, seguía teniendo una mínima, mínima esperanza. Todo por hacer que Yuta pensara en él, aunque fuese de una manera que ni siquiera rozara lo romántico.

Al haber cedido, cuando abrió sus brazos para evitar que Reiko se acercase a Yuta, él había confirmado, claramente, que le gustaba Yuta, que no le gustaba que nadie se le acercase. Lo había notado en la mirada triunfante de Reiko, que ella parecía también haber llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero qué más daba al fin, si desde ya hace tiempo que la chica lo había adivinado, y él en vano lo había negado.

—Admite que te gusta y te diré—propuso Reiko con una mirada desafiante, la cual parecía estar a punto de deformarse en carcajadas.

Aunque ella ya lo sabía, y él sabía que lo sabía, no lo admitiría, bajo ningún término, en voz alta. No era solamente por la vergüenza, sino porque decirlo podría llegar a resultar en una catástrofe. Yuki no confiaba en las personas, incluyendo a Reiko, así que no podría contarle a nadie, nunca, su más grande secreto; si rompía esa regla, probablemente lastimaría a Yuta… y se ganaría su odio.

— ¿Dónde está?—reiteró con tono amargo.

Otro de sus problemas, sumándose a la lista de ese "hermoso" primer día de clases, era que Yuta hacía tiempo estaba desaparecido. En el primer receso, Reiko lo había visto irse a algún lugar—Yuki quiso seguirlo pero Kaname no se lo permitió—; durante el segundo, Kaname le había dicho al resto que Yuta se había ausentado a la clase—pero Yuki se había enterado último de esto, puesto que Matsushita le había pedido hablar acerca de un nuevo anime, y él no había podido negarse—; ahora, en el tercero, siendo él el último en enterarse, se dispuso a buscarlo cuando Reiko llegó anunciando que ya lo había encontrado y quería estar solo.

¿Qué haría Yuki si a Yuta le había pasado algo malo? Tenía que saber qué le había sucedido a Yuta, porque cada vez que no lo tenía en su campo de visión podía sentir a la inquietud carcomiéndole el estómago, perturbándolo con cosas que él en verdad no quería pensar. ¿Y si Yuta estaba triste? ¿Y si a Yuta le gustaba Reiko y se sentía dolido? No quería pensar eso. Si no había llorado con lo de Takahashi, menos lloraría por lo de Reiko, pero que Yuta gustara de alguien más estacaría en el corazón de Yuki de igual manera, y ya se había cansado de sufrir tanto.

Reiko suspiró, como si ella fuese la paciente en ese lugar, cuando Yuki era, en realidad, quien había estado aguantando el fastidio todo ese tiempo. Los ojos de la castaña se enfocaron en la pantalla de su celular, ignorando a Yuki por un segundo, y luego volvieron a los orbes marrones.

—Nos juntaremos a las nueve, ¿está bien?—propuso con una voz amable, tan amable que a Yuki le disgustó.

—No iré si no me dices dónde está Yuta—dictaminó con voz grave.

Se paró de su asiento, y observó a la chica empequeñecerse frente a él. Aunque seguía parada vanamente, era petiza.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó nuevamente, sintiendo que la voz se le había suavizado del cansancio.

Yuki se encaminó hacia la puerta del salón, mostrando que estaba dispuesto a marcharse una vez que Reiko le dijese el paradero de Yuta. No le importaba si perdía la clase también, quería ver a Yuta en ese mismo instante.

Sin embargo, Reiko no le dijo dónde estaba. El timbre que indicaba la finalización del recreo sonó, inundando el aire. Yuki se marchó del salón, caminando contra la corriente de alumnos que estaba entrando en sus respectivos salones. Reiko no lo siguió, lo cual fue lo mejor, puesto que él sentía que no podría soportarla sabiendo que ella no quería decirle dónde estaba Yuta. Se dirigió hacia el salón de Yuta con pasos calmados, poco preocupándole que su profesor de geografía se enojaría con él cuando llegase tarde a la clase.

Asomó su rostro por la puerta. Divisó a Kaname con facilidad, escribiendo apresuradamente un mensaje con las teclas de su celular, seguramente para Yuta, porque no estaba allí tampoco durante ese periodo.

Ahora que Reiko no lo molestaba y había perdido totalmente la esperanza de que ella le contase la ubicación de su gemelo, se dispuso a buscarlo por sí mismo. No sería difícil, le parecía, encontrar a Yuta. Lo conocía bien, y si todavía se encontraba dentro del colegio, ya tenía en mente un posible lugar al que iría si quería estar solo.

Todavía faltaba que algunos alumnos entraran a sus aulas, así que aprovechó la situación para poder escaparse escaleras arriba, sigilosamente para que ningún profesor pudiese divisarlo. Lo último que quería era que alguien lo atrapara en el acto y lo obligase a volver a una clase que no podría escuchar, no tanto por desinterés como por la certeza de que Yuta todavía seguía desaparecido. Subió más escaleras, y un poco más de escaleras, hasta que llegó finalmente a una puerta algo malgastada.

Trató de abrirla, pero no pudo.

— ¿Ah?—musitó en voz baja.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, había algo que le impedía que la abriese por completo.

La empujó una vez más, y esta se abrió unos pocos centímetros antes de que la persona que estaba del otro lado la empujara para volver a cerrarla.

— ¿Yuta?—inquirió cuando pudo divisar la mata marrón, idéntica a la suya, del otro lado de la borrosa ventana.

No volvió a forcejear con la puerta solamente porque estaba seguro de que Yuta la había cerrado al notar una presencia que pararía su soledad.

—No quiero hablar con nadie—dijo en voz baja Yuta.

—No voy a hablarte—aseguró Yuki—, así que abre la puerta.

El silencio se formó entre ellos mientras Yuki aguantaba la ansiedad del momento junto con las inmensas ganas de patear la puerta para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. No quería interrumpir la meditación de Yuta, ya que tal vez haciendo eso lo único que lograría sería que Yuta creyese en verdad que él no sabría callarse la boca, cosa que en verdad Yuki tenía intención de hacer.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Yuta se paró y la puerta se abrió lenta, muy lentamente. Yuki la empujó con la punta de sus dedos, inseguro de que, al dejar de obstruir el paso, Yuta hubiese querido insinuar que estaba bien que entrara. Como Yuta no lo detuvo, Yuki ganó un poco de confianza.

Incluso asó, entró en la azotea con un poco de inseguridad, con cautela, sintiendo el temor de que Yuta lo rechazara.

Su gemelo tenía un aire apesadumbrado, notó Yuki al momento que lo vio. Sus hombros estaban caídos; su mirada, evasiva; sus ojos, oscuros. Aunque para cualquiera no estaría tan mal, Yuki sabía que Yuta nunca había estado así, o, por lo menos, él nunca lo había visto en ese estado demacrado y triste.

Solamente porque prometió no hablar—y si había algo que no quería hacer, era romper una promesa con Yuta—, lo observó en silencio durante un segundo. Se preguntó a sí mismo si Yuta querría un abrazo. Sabía que él habría querido uno, pero a él le gustaba Yuta, así que no podía confiar en su propio juicio.

Tal vez fue por sus propias ganas de hacerlo, por el egoísmo puro, pero de igual manera se acercó lentamente a abrazarlo. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que había extrañado, y cerró los ojos al tiempo que respiraba profundamente, diciéndose varias veces que tenía que resistir esas ansias que siempre le pedían más de Yuta. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Yuta, cerca de su cuello, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió los brazos de Yuta rodearlo también.

Era la primera vez que se abrazaban de esa manera fuera de su cama, donde en las sábanas todo lo que era especial para Yuki parecía quedar en el olvido para Yuta. Trató de deshacerse de aquel pensamiento, recordando que no era momento para eso cuando Yuta se estaba sintiendo muy triste por alguna razón.

Estaba ingeniando qué haría después cuando sintió que Yuta lo forzaba a caminar hacia atrás un paso, sin dejar de abrazarlo en ningún momento. Se sintió un poco desorientado al momento de caminar otros varios pasos más sobre suelo que no lograba ver, pero entonces sintió la puerta cerrada contra su espalda, logrando que Yuta se pegara más a su cuerpo, apresándolo sin escapatoria.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos?—inquirió Yuta antes de que Yuki pudiese siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo.

Yuki tenía tan cerca a Yuta que sentía que sentarse sin despegarse de él, lamentablemente, no sería algo factible, y, tampoco, necesario: en realidad, Yuki hubiera preferido quedarse todo ese rato de pie con tal de no soltar a Yuta.

Yuta fue el que, con el abrazo, guió a Yuki para que se deslizara contra la puerta, hacia abajo, quedando sentado en el suelo, en el lugar que antes había estado ocupando Yuta. No podía observar su rostro porque Yuta estaba inclinado sobre él, reacio a separarse siquiera un centímetro. Yuki ya podía sentir a sus mejillas enrojecer por sus propios pensamientos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, abrazados, unos pocos minutos antes de que Yuta hablara. Yuki había mantenido el silencio, como había prometido, y se había permitido desviar sus pensamientos hacia su gemelo, cuyo calor le resultaba exquisito. Yuki se permitió disfrutar del cosquilleo de su estómago, recordando cuánto lo había extrañado y cuán poco quería compartirlo; tomó aire profundamente, permitiéndose sentir el aroma de Yuta cosquilleándole en los pulmones, aunque no tuvo el valor suficiente como para apoyar su nariz en la piel de su cuello; con las yemas de sus dedos le acarició el cabello suavemente, agradecido de que Yuta no se hubiese quejado del contacto.

—Reiko me dijo que están saliendo.

Intentó que saber que él dolor de Yuta fuese por Reiko no lo destruyera. Si había soportado pensar que a Yuta le gustaba Takahashi, aunque se había equivocado en esa ocasión, podía soportar saber que, en realidad, quien le gustaba era Reiko—la chica molesta que preferiría mil veces que Yuta lo besara a Yuki que a ella, y nunca correspondería sus sentimientos—. Confiaba en Reiko lo suficiente como para saber que a ella nunca le gustaría Yuta si sabía que Yuki en realidad sí albergaba sentimientos hacia él. Yuta podía ser muy encantador—Yuki eso lo tenía más claro que nadie—, pero Reiko sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitir que eso no la vulnerara, o en eso Yuki tenía fe.

De igual manera, seguía doliéndole mucho el corazón.

—No estamos saliendo—desmintió con una voz susurrante, apesadumbrada, tal vez asimilándose perfectamente al estado actual de su gemelo.

No comprendía qué era lo que había pensado la chica cuando le dijo a Yuta tal mentira, seguramente sabiendo que Yuki de ninguna manera le seguiría el juego. Más allá de esa leve curiosidad, Yuki no podía apartar la sensación de dolor que se había albergado en su pecho.

Sintió a Yuta tensarse en sus brazos y, antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, notó que Yuta ya lo había soltado.

— ¿De qué hablas, Yuki?—preguntó Yuta, desconcertado, al tiempo que se apoyaba en sus pies, quedando de cuclillas frente a un Yuki que tampoco parecía comprender.

—No estoy saliendo con Reiko. Ya te lo dije: a mí no me gusta ella.

Yuta frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—No me mientas, por favor—pidió algo frustrado, pensando que era demasiado patético que hubiese estado sufriendo tanto por algo que tal vez no era verdad. ¿Pero por qué Reiko le mentiría?

—No te estoy mintiendo. No tienes que creerle a Reiko—alegó Yuki, un poco ofendido porque Yuta dudase de su palabra.

Después de todo, aunque las situaciones eran extrañas y parecían estar totalmente tergiversadas, eran gemelos, hermanos; Yuta tendría que confiar en él más que en nadie, más que en Reiko. Yuki habría confiado en Yuta al instante… Bueno, tal vez esa confianza se habría debido a que él ya tenía por sentado que Reiko no era una persona de fiar (esta seguridad era gracias a los planes "malévolos" que sabía que la chica fraguaba a sus espaldas), pero Yuta no era consciente de todo lo que la chica había hecho para que ambos estuviesen juntos, así que seguramente confiaba en ella. Es más, si a Yuta le gustaba Reiko, era algo común que confiase en ella.

Yuta no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, su confusión era tal que tenía ganas de comenzar a llorar como cuando era pequeño y por estupideces se entristecía. El tono de Yuki parecía sincero, pero, si en verdad Yuki no quería que nadie se enterara de su relación con Reiko, sería capaz de mentirle, hasta a Yuta, y tal vez tan bien que él no podría darse cuenta de que estaba siendo engañado. La idea de Yuki mintiéndole tan descaradamente, más que entristecerlo, le hizo sentir miserable.

—Pero ella me dijo…

— ¿No te dije que ya me gustaba alguien más? Creo que estás subestimando mis sentimientos.

La voz de Yuki había sonado amable, como si en verdad pudiese palpar la fragilidad que el espíritu de Yuta estaba pasando durante esa conversación. Yuta tomó aire, pretendiendo con todas sus fuerzas recomponerse, sintiendo que en el fondo todos sus intentos de comprender qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos—entre Reiko y Yuki, y entré Yuki y él— serían en vano.

Era verdad que había subestimado a Yuki, quien varias veces ya le había repetido que amaba a la otra chica demasiado, tanto como para no poder pensar en nadie más que no fuese ella; pero, como Reiko le había afirmado que ambos ya habían estado saliendo hace tiempo—hasta le había dicho que iban a tener sexo en cualquier momento dentro de poco—, ¿por qué iba él a pensar que la chica le había mentido? No le parecía creíble que Reiko le mintiera de esa manera, así porque sí, sin justificación aparente que explicara esa falsedad que había hecho a Yuta sufrir _tanto_.

—No entiendo nada—admitió con el ceño fruncido, observando a Yuki como si él tuviese todas las respuestas a sus inquietudes.

Yuki en ese momento estaba pensando a toda velocidad. ¿Era otro plan de Reiko el mentirle tan descaradamente a Yuta? Yuki ya le había dicho reiteradas veces que no la apoyaría, que si Yuta le pedía la verdad, él se la diría. Desde el principio había dejado bien en claro que no pretendía meterse en esa farsa que en el fondo no traería nada bueno por resultado, aunque tal vez Yuki tenía un poco de esperanza en que lo último fuese mentira.

No era justo que ahora fuese él quien debía esclarecer las cosas con Yuta, cuando él no había hecho nada para enmarañar todo. Si Reiko había causado todo eso, ella era la persona responsable de arreglarlo y explicarlo.

—Yo tampoco—concordó Yuki con una leve sonrisa, considerando el semblante consternado de Yuta como uno de los más hermosos que hasta el momento nunca antes había podido ver.

Sin embargo, su confusión no le permitía a Yuta apreciar lo bella que podía llegar a ser la cara sonriente de Yuki. Él quería entender: si Yuki estaba saliendo con Reiko, tendría que sufrir; si no, tendría más tiempo para disfrutar su compañía. Pero, en definitiva, estar ahogado en la incertidumbre era insano, tal vez no tanto como saber que Yuki salía con Reiko, pero de igual manera le dejaba un horrible sabor en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Por qué me mentiría?—pensó Yuta en voz alta, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos que eran iguales a los suyos.

Yuki se mantuvo en silencio porque no quería mentirle a Yuta; él tenía una vaga idea de las razones que la castaña se había dado a sí misma para mentir: seguramente era parte de su extraño y retorcido plan para lograr que ambos gemelos fuesen pareja. Aunque fuese consciente de eso, no había manera posible de que Yuki fuese capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

A pesar de que, tal vez, eso equivaliera a mentir, Yuki se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Me juras que no están saliendo?

Tal vez, Yuta estaba tan consternado que no notaba qué tan obvio estaba siendo con su insistencia: habría dado lo mismo que le dijera crudamente en la cara que le gustaba Reiko.

—Lo juro—musitó con una voz que sonó, hasta para él mismo, demasiado triste.

Era el momento perfecto para que le preguntara a Yuta si le gustaba Reiko. Si él lo llegaba a negar, Yuki solamente tendría que alegarle su preocupación y tristeza acerca del tema para dejar a Yuta sin posibles fundamentos para defenderse. No era fuerte, lamentablemente, así que no se sintió capaz de hacer esa pregunta que lo destruiría más que antes, cuando creía que a Yuta le gustaba Takahashi.

— ¿Por qué dejas que se te acerque tanto, entonces?—inquirió Yuta, aunque un segundo después de hablar sintió que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Ella insistía y yo me cansé de alejarla todo el tiempo—contestó Yuki con desinterés, sintiendo que era ya la centésima vez que repetía esa misma frase.

Yuta no se vio convencido ante los ojos de Yuki, y no lo estaba, porque no sentía que aquello fuese una excusa suficiente como para permitir que una persona se le acercase tanto. Tal vez era porque lo amaba que eso no le parecía justo, o tal vez era la envidia de no poder acercarse y que otra persona, simplemente por ser molesta, sí pudiese hacerlo.

Yuta suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿No tendrías que estar en tu clase?—le preguntó a Yuki luego de unos segundos de silencio, tratando de desechar el anterior tema de conversación.

— Vine a buscarte—contestó Yuki con parsimonia—. Si tú hubieses estado en la tuya, yo habría ido a la mía.

Ese argumento venció al de Yuta, así que se rindió.

—Hoy no fue el mejor de los días—admitió en una exhalación, con una voz que parecía un poco más aliviada.

—Lo mismo digo—concordó Yuki, sonriéndole levemente, feliz de que Yuta ya estuviese recuperado.

Aunque él no se sentía bien, que Yuta sí lo estuviera era una clase de alivio extraño a todos sus malestares. Después de todo, siempre había sido una imaginación imposible que a Yuta no le gustase nadie. Era un chico, y a los chicos les gustan las chicas—a pesar de las excepciones a la regla, como Yuki—, así que Yuki tendría que acostumbrarse lentamente a la idea de que más y más personas se irían agregando a la lista amorosa de la vida de su gemelo. Así sucedía con todo el mundo; era extraño que uno se enamorara de una persona durante toda la vida, ya que solían suceder cosas que demostraban que en el fondo la pareja no había sido una para la otra—o así lo había leído en los mangas—, solamente él parecía ser uno de los poco idiotas que quedaban hechizados de por vida.

—Cuando encuentre a Reiko, le preguntaré por qué me mintió—dijo Yuta de repente, observando a Yuki con atención.

Yuki pareció tranquilo, como si no le importara, lo cual calmó un poco a Yuta, porque le demostraba mínimamente que parecía que Yuki había sido sincero con él y no tenía nada que ocultar. Sin embargo, una parte, para nada pequeña, de la mente de Yuta seguía inquieta. Había varias cosas que todavía no encajaban—ignorando que todo en general parecía estar arreglado de una manera extraña—, y no quería ponerse a pensar en ello, ya que inevitablemente al hacerlo lo único que lograba era darse un innecesario dolor de cabeza. No quería preguntar, puesto que por lo menos durante esos minutos pretendía disfrutar de la breve paz que le brindaba tener a Yuki solamente para él.

Yuta se sentó en el suelo, frente a Yuki, al estilo indio. Yuki lo imitó un segundo después, aunque hubiese preferido volver al abrazo.

—Cuando éramos chicos todo era más fácil—comentó Yuta en un suspiro, esperando ansiosamente a que Yuki concordara, así no sería él el único con ese extraño sentimiento.

Yuki asintió.

—Podía leer manga todo el día, y la tarea no era tan difícil.

—Tú nunca haces la tarea—dijo Yuta, con un tono agradable pero de reproche a la vez.

—Es verdad. Reformulo: podía leer manga todo el día, y no había necesidad de que copiara tan largas tareas.

Yuta arqueó una ceja.

—Hay veces en las que ni siquiera te molestas en copiar la tarea.

Yuki le sonrió.

—Pero aun así, todo seguía siendo más fácil.

Yuta concordó, teniendo el presentimiento de que Yuki estaba hablando de su amor no correspondido con esa frase, mientras que Yuta estaba pensando en él, que, en el fondo, era su propio amor no correspondido, también.

Era extraño pensar en el pasado, ya que los buenos tiempos de Yuta no eran tan lejanos al presente que ahora estaba viviendo. Entonces se preguntó si para Yuki era diferente; por primera vez, se preguntó la prolongación de ese profundo amor que para Yuki parecía ser difícil de olvidar. Luego, su mente dejó paso libre a una duda que lo torturaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente: ¿algún día las cosas mejorarían, o siempre serían así? No era lindo imaginarse una vida de tristeza, soportando que amaba a Yuki con cada célula que lo conformaba y no podía confesar nada al respecto.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, estar con Yuki siempre le hacía bien—especialmente, definitivamente, cuando estaba a solas con Yuki y nadie más se interponía entre ellos—. Durante toda esa hora que transcurrió, hablaron de cosas que no tenían importancia. Ninguno en ningún momento sugirió volver a clase, ni siquiera cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio del receso y podrían haberse encontrado con sus amigos. Era lo común que ignoraran los verdaderos problemas y las lagunas que no comprendían, así que esa ocasión no fue una excepción: nunca mencionaron aquellos huecos que parecían no tener ningún fundamento coherente.

Las dudas que emergían desde lo más profundo de Yuta no dejaban de ser repetidas incesablemente, como un disco rayado, solamente con la intención de perturbar la breve y falsa paz que ambos gemelos estaban intentando actuar. Antes de haberse enamorado de Yuki, nunca había evadido sus problemas tan cobarde y obviamente, nunca antes se había sentido tan asustado del futuro, tan asustado que a veces sentía el sincero e imperioso deseo de que nunca llegara, nunca había pensado en que viviría muy, muy triste si no estaba junto a Yuki, tampoco se había planteado que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida del cual nunca parecía tener esperanza de liberarse.

No podía evitar pensar que Yuki sí había sentido celos cuando Reiko lo había abrazado, seguido del pensamiento de que, si en realidad no le gustaba Reiko como le había prometido, ningún sentimiento tendría que haber surgido. Tampoco tendría que haberla abrazado si en verdad no la quería; Yuta sabía que no lo habría hecho si hubiese estado en el lugar de Yuki, aunque recordaba con algo de reticencia que había estado dispuesto a mantener la cercanía con Reiko si eso significaba que esta no estaría cerca de Yuki.

En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su mente había empezado a divagar en las aguas del pasado, se obligó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

— ¿Un cuento?—interrumpió Yuki con una incredulidad e infantilidad que a Yuta lo obligaron a clavar con insistencia sus ojos en las nubes, para no perderse en su rostro.

Hacía más de veinte minutos que había comenzado la última clase del día. Ellos habían decidido no volver al salón. Había sido un acuerdo tácito, mudo, pero ambos de igual manera parecieron comprender que no había necesidad de salir de ese pequeño mundo tan deprisa. Tal vez, pensó Yuta, Yuki se había mantenido a su lado todas esas horas porque seguía preocupado por su estado de ánimo—el cual había mejorado, pero todavía parecía amenazar con decaer—, y eso le hacía sentir patético.

Estaban acostados en el suelo, uno junto a otro. Así habían estado hace ya unos cuantos minutos: mirando a las nubes con una tranquilidad que a Yuta le hubiera gustado poder sentir todo el tiempo, junto a Yuki. Era extraño que el sol no quemara a esas horas del mediodía, sino que parecía haber elegido brindar unas cálidas brizas y una tibiez que instaba a dormir la siesta (pero Yuta se negaba a dormir cuando, en su lugar, podía pasar tiempo de calidad con Yuki).

Yuta finalmente contestó a la pregunta de su gemelo asintiendo, sabiendo que Yuki lo vería aunque pareciera estar hipnotizado en las nubes que lentamente vagaban en el cielo.

—Había una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy, muy lejana…

— ¿Qué tan lejana?—volvió a interrumpir Yuki, despegando su mirada de las nubes y enfocándola en Yuta.

—Muy lejana—contestó Yuta, mirando el cielo calmo, porque todavía se sentía un poco inquieto con la idea de quedar perdido en los ojos de Yuki—. Algo así como…, como la Antártida.

No hizo falta verlo para notar que Yuki había arqueado una ceja.

— ¿Entonces en esa tierra muy, muy lejana hacía frío?

—En realidad—contestó Yuta con confianza, como si las tierras de las que hablaban fuesen reales; y él, un experto en ellas—, allí solo hay arena. Es un desierto, uno muy, muy grande, que está escondido en la Antártida.

—Aaah…—musitó Yuki en comprensión, como si lo dicho por Yuta hubiese tenido sentido.

—En esa tierra—continuó Yuta— no había que crecer, así que todos podían vivir felices para siempre.

No supo diferenciarlo con exactitud, pero sí notó que alguna parte de lo dicho encendió el interés de Yuki, el cual había vuelto su mirada al rosto de Yuta, apartándolo una vez más del cielo.

—Sin embargo, un día, las agujas del reloj de ese lejano lugar repentinamente comenzaron a moverse, a avanzar, porque el tiempo había vuelto a tomar curso. Era triste, porque la gente no quería que el tiempo avanzara, ellos eran felices de la manera en la que vivían en ese momento.

La gente, de igual manera, tuvo que crecer. Mucha gente murió, fueron aquellos ancianos que hace tiempo habían podido disfrutar del amor de sus nietos. Los nietos lloraron, los hijos también, los padres también. Se dieron cuenta de que era triste crecer cuando no tenían otro deseo más que estar siempre con las personas que amaban. Todos fueron, eventualmente, condenados a separarse.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta historia?—inquirió Yuki, mirando a Yuta con el ceño fruncido y una expresión extrañada.

—La estoy inventando ahora—admitió con algo de vergüenza, la cual esperó poder camuflar con éxito, mientras volteaba a ver el rostro de su hermano.

Se encontró con la mirada neutra que tanto le gustaba, aunque fuese tan idéntica a la suya propia, y no se permitió desviar sus ojos hacia el cielo hasta que estuviese satisfecho de la cercanía de sus rostros, la cual nunca llegaba a ser la necesaria. Cuando sintió que no daría más en esa breve conexión, volvió su vista a las nubes, siendo imitado unos segundos después por su hermano menor.

—La gente no quería separarse porque se amaba mucho, pero nunca pudo parar el tiempo… ¿Fin?—terminó, inseguro.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Yuta esperó a la reacción de su gemelo y éste se limitó a observar el cielo mientras analizaba el cuento recitado.

— ¿Qué clase de cuento es ese?—inquirió Yuki, pareciendo que el final trágico le causaba una extraña gracia.

—Uno realista—contestó Yuta al instante, sin pensarlo muy bien.

—Es triste…

—La realidad es triste.

Yuki guardó silencio luego de la contestación de Yuta y mantuvo sus ojos pegados al celeste del cielo y el blanco de las esponjosas nubes. Yuta esperó a que Yuki hablara, una vez más, en silencio, haciendo acoplo de fuerzas para no voltear su mirada hacia el perfil grácil y bello que apuntaba al firmamento

—Es verdad…—concordó finalmente Yuki.

Yuta se sintió un idiota por haberse dejado llevar. El miedo a hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos lo había impulsado a comenzar una conversación cuyo curso desde el principio había sido desconocido, y, conociéndose como ahora se conocía, tendría que haber previsto que probablemente su subconsciente lo conduciría por un camino que en realidad no querría pisar.

— ¿Te gustaría parar el tiempo?—preguntó Yuki luego de unos cuantos segundos.

Yuta mantuvo su vista clavada en el cielo, mientras que Yuki había clavado sus ojos en sus orbes, esperando con ansias una respuesta.

—Me gustaría—admitió—. ¿Y a ti?

Hubo un breve silencio, que por alguna razón para Yuta se hizo eterno, en el cual Yuki lo torturó al hacerlo esperar por su respuesta. No era un tema importante como para que Yuta se sintiese urgido a saber la respuesta, pero de igual manera saber más de Yuki le fascinaba increíblemente.

—Yo detendría el tiempo ahora…

Al escuchar esas palabras Yuta se dejó vencer y observó a Yuki, con ojos tranquilos, que ya desde hace tiempo le había estado clavando la mirada. Encontró algo inusual en el rostro de su hermano: era esa leve coloración rosa en sus mejillas, que pocas, poquísimas veces había podido ver.

—… así podría estar siempre contigo.

Yuta en ese momento también se sintió enrojecer, y su corazón latió más que nunca. Sintió la necesidad casi desesperada de decirle a Yuki que él también. Él también quería detener el tiempo en ese momento y así poder estar siempre con Yuki. Quería decirle que no le importaba el resto, nadie, ni siquiera su madre que los amaba tanto o sus amigos que siempre estaban para ellos. Si era para estar siempre junto a Yuki, podría renunciar en cualquier momento, y sin dudarlo, a todos ellos.

Era la primera vez que sentía la tentación de confesarse.

En la garganta de Yuta se formó un nudo en el preciso momento en el que abrió su boca. Sus labios se resecaron y sintió que sus cuerdas vocales se quebrarían si se atrevía a decir aquello. Fue un leve resquicio de cordura el que lo devolvió a la realidad y le recordó que esas palabras dichas por Yuki eran tan dulces como ligeras. No significaban lo mismo para ambos.

Se había acostumbrado a la desesperanza. Ya tenía por sentado que sería rechazado si algún día decidía mágicamente declararse, aunque creía que nunca lograría tener tanto valor como para hacer eso.

Yuta no pudo parar el tiempo, tampoco Yuki fue capaz de hacerlo. Cuando tocó el timbre que indicaba que los alumnos podían marcharse a casa, con pereza se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Aunque habían pasado unas horas, Yuta se sentía como un intruso en aquel lugar que desde principio de año había concurrido.

En el salón de clases ese sentimiento se reafirmó con las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, los cuales parecían haber estado cotilleando todo el día acerca de su desaparición, y, seguramente, también de la de Yuki. Por suerte, Kaname fue comprensivo y no hizo preguntas con todo el público atento a sus palabras, lo cual fue infinitamente agradecido por Yuta.

Lo curioso fue que Kaname no preguntó en ningún momento qué había sucedido entre Yuki y él para que ambos se ausentaran la mitad del día. Tal vez en su rostro Kaname podía ver que Yuta no se sentía de humor como para contestar preguntas, aunque Yuta creía que esto era improbable ya que estaba dando lo mejor de sí para ocultar todo lo que sentía.

Mientras caminaban en un silencio sepulcral hacia el salón de Yuki, Yuta se dispuso a calmarse a sí mismo. Se sentía triste y confundido, todo gracias a Reiko y su insistencia a estar cerca de Yuki; pero al mismo tiempo podía saborear una sensación dulce y extraña en su estómago, parecida a ese cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que en la cama de Yuki podían abrazarse. Las palabras de Yuki habían causado el último sentimiento y, como era un calmante a sus pesares, Yuta no hizo nada para desecharlo, sino que se esforzó en camuflarlo.

Le pareció que el trabajo fue bien hecho, porque pudo entablar una conversación normal con su mejor amigo, el cual hasta el final se mantuvo firme y no preguntó nada acerca del estado de Yuta, y tampoco acerca del de Yuki. Lo mismo sucedió con Chizuru, Shun y Reiko: pudo aparentar normalidad, alegando que ya se sentía mejor y lamentaba haberlos preocupado. Durante todo su acto, Yuki pareció ser el único imposible de engañar. Yuta lo notaba en los ojos atentos y cautelosos que parecían estar analizando cada una de sus reacciones, para luego en la intimidad de su habitación reparar en ellas.

No entendió qué había sucedido. Fue extraño. Reiko no se acercó a Yuki durante todo el camino a la salida, tampoco le besó la mejilla cuando su padre llegó en su auto a buscarla. Se fue, así sin más, dejando de lado las atenciones preferenciales que solía darle a Yuki y quitándole a Yuta, en su apremio por desaparecer, la oportunidad para que le preguntara por qué le había mentido, si es que lo había hecho.

Lo dejaría para el día siguiente, se dijo, sin saber que para ese momento esa pregunta resultaría muy estúpida.

— Estamos en casa—dijo con parsimonia Yuki cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

El silencio que siguió a su saludo no pudo significar más que la ausencia de sus padres.

—Supongo que mamá fue a trabajar a alguna casa de improvisto—adivinó Yuta, mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo para enviarle un mensaje y así confirmar lo dicho.

Yuki cerró la puerta luego de que Yuta ingresara y después se dispuso a quitarse las zapatillas en la entrada. Quería, de una vez por todas, poder tirarse en su cama y leer manga… Aunque, si tenía suerte, tal vez Yuta querría dormir la siesta con él.

—Dice que vuelve a la noche—anunció Yuta al tiempo que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón del colegio y se sentaba junto a Yuki para disponerse a quitarse sus zapatillas.

El camino hacia su habitación, Yuta lo hizo con un peso extra en su espalda y Yuki, en cambio, lo hizo disfrutando el calor de la espalda de Yuta contra su pecho y las manos que lo sostenían por debajo de las rodillas.

—Pesas muchísimo—dijo Yuta rápidamente, en una exhalación que pareció dificultosa.

Yuta exitosamente pudo cargar a Yuki hasta la habitación que compartían, pasando unas escaleras que, al caer, habrían brindado unos golpes inolvidables. Yuki lo soltó, posando sus pies sobre la alfombra, y se dirigió al instante hacia su cama, arrojándose sobre ella.

—Estuvimos acostados todo el día—le recordó Yuta—: es imposible que estés cansado.

Yuki, con la cabeza hundida plácidamente en la almohada, no contestó, sino que se limitó a respirar pesadamente, decidido a entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Yuki estaba cansado porque ese día había sido demasiado para él. Que Yuta gustara de Reiko ya era más que suficiente, pero no podía dejar de rondar por su cabeza, de todas formas, el recuerdo de él diciéndole a Yuta una verdad que nunca había imaginado ser capaz de decir.

"Yo detendría el tiempo ahora… así podría estar siempre contigo".

Enterró su rostro aun más en la almohada, con vergüenza por lo que había dicho. Era sorprendente que, aunque su parte lógica le repetía que era un idiota, la parte de él que amaba a Yuta estaba muy, extrañamente, feliz por haber podido comunicar mínimamente lo que sentía. Tenía un manojo de sentimientos en su estómago. Se sentía desolado pero al mismo tiempo ansioso sin saber por qué.

Sintió el peso de su gemelo hundir el colchón de su cama, esa parte que él estratégicamente había dejado vacía para que pudiese ser fácilmente ocupada.

Aunque todavía era muy temprano para dormirse, y ni siquiera habían almorzado, como era débil, Yuta se dejó vencer por los brazos que lo rodearon y lo atrajeron hacia el lecho. No sabía qué vez era aquella, puesto que lo habían hecho tantas veces, pero sin preocupaciones Yuta se acercó a Yuki y lo abrazó, sintiendo un calor que hasta podría sofocarlo si no sabía retirarse en el momento exacto. Debía ser cuidadoso, porque entre más se acercaba a Yuki, más le dolía tener que alejarse después.

Yuki se durmió casi al instante, haciéndole caso a esa parte de su corazón que se sentía dolida porque Yuta gustaba de Reiko y deseaba hundirse en la inconsciencia. Yuta lo siguió unos minutos después, pensando, aunque Yuki se lo había negado, en el mismo problema que no terminaba de cerrar en su cabeza.

Por alguna razón, sus sueños fueron pacíficos, a pesar de que había esperado que sus problemas lo siguieran hasta en ese mundo único que solamente él podía ver. No había sido consciente de qué tan agotado había estado hasta que en la almohada sus pensamientos habían parecido desaparecer incluso cuando horas después con pereza volvió a abrir sus ojos. Seguramente, en algún recodo de su mente que no lograba alcanzar, todavía todas sus preocupaciones lo habían hecho maquinar tanto que su fuerza de voluntad, al poder dormirse abrazado a Yuki, se había rendido cuando encontró la oportunidad.

Su sueño había sido muy vívido y, como muchas veces ya había sucedido, Yuki había sido el protagonista que Yuta tenía el privilegio de apreciar. Una sensación de paz extraña, muy parecida a la que había sentido esa mañana en la azotea del colegio, le calmaba levemente el dolor constante de su pecho al momento de despertar. Sus párpados se despegaron con lentitud y los recuerdos del sueño se escaparon de su alcance en el momento en el que vio a Yuki tomando el celular que molestosamente había estado pitando en la alfombra de la habitación.

A medias, ya que su mente parecía querer volverse a dormir, Yuta capturó con sus oídos lo que Yuki decía con voz adormilada.

—Me quedé dormido—se explicaba. Yuta abrió sus ojos un poco antes de volver a cerrarlos, divisando a Yuki, que vagamente frotaba con una mano su ojo izquierdo y con la otra sostenía el celular contra su oído derecho. Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio hasta que Yuki volvió a hablar—. No tengo ganas de ir ahora, estábamos durmiendo.

Yuta volvió a abrir levemente los ojos, observando a Yuki que se había sentado, con un semblante somnoliento que parecía incapaz de desvanecerse, en la silla del escritorio, mirando a Yuta que desde la cama le pedía tácitamente que volviese a dormir con él. Si no hubiese decidido abrir sus ojos para observarlo, Yuta se habría perdido la expresión avergonzada de Yuki.

— ¡Claro que no!—le contestó a la persona que le hablaba desde el otro lado del auricular—. ¿Te has vuelto loca, Reiko?

En lugar de sorprenderse, Yuta cerró los ojos para poder dormir. No quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en eso. En realidad, no había nada que pensar. Reiko había llamado a Yuki por alguna razón y, por alguna otra, Yuki se había avergonzado gracias a algo dicho por la chica. No había nada que pensar, porque aunque lo pensara no podría adivinar nada.

Pasó otro silencio hasta que Yuki le contestara a Reiko.

—Apenas son las cinco—alegó Yuki con tono molesto, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba el reloj que yacía sobre el escritorio, como si Reiko fuese capaz de verlo—. ¡Dijimos que a las nueve!

_¿A las nueve qué?_, se preguntó Yuta mientras que, con el ceño fruncido, se daba media vuelta y se permitía abrir los ojos para observar la pared. No tenía que pensar.

—Además te dije que no iría si no decías lo que te pedí, y no me hiciste caso de todas formas—continuó Yuki, ahora con un tono monótono, diciéndose que molestarse con Reiko no valía la pena, y que ya tendría que tenerlo claro hace tiempo—. Te lo ganaste, no voy a ir.

Yuta guardó silencio. Analizando lo dicho por Yuki… Reiko no había dicho algo que Yuki quería que dijera, y por eso él estaba molesto… Cerró los ojos mientras que pensaba que tendría sentido que Yuki se enojara con Reiko si él le había pedido que no dijera nada acerca de su relación y, de todas formas, ella se lo había contado a Yuta. Tendría mucho sentido, porque todavía le resultaba extraño que la chica le hubiese mentido de una manera tan descarada. Pero al mismo tiempo eso significaría que el mentiroso en ese lugar era Yuki, y no quería pensar eso.

También se preguntó a dónde iría Yuki. ¿A la casa de Reiko? ¿O tal vez a alguna convención de anime? Eligió, definitivamente para calmarse a sí mismo, la segunda opción… ¿Pero qué pasaba si iban a la convención de anime en modo-cita?

— ¿Lo prometes?—inquirió Yuki luego de unos segundos.

Hubo un breve silencio que a Yuta le pareció eterno.

—Entonces voy—finalizó Yuki, cortando sin despedirse.

Yuta se mantuvo en su posición, mirando a la pared con una insistencia que hasta a él le parecía ridícula. Escuchó los pasos de Yuki sobre la alfombra y el sonido que hizo un cajón al abrirse. Por mera curiosidad, se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Yuki sacando un par de remeras de un cajón, las cuales dejó sobre el mueble que conformaba ese pequeño armario.

— ¿Te vas a algún lugar?—preguntó Yuta con una voz que pretendía parecer desinteresada.

—Voy a dormir a la casa de Reiko.

Como si nada, Yuki se dirigió frente a su mochila roja, la cual había dejado abandonada descuidadamente en el suelo. Se agachó frente a ella mientras esperaba alguna reacción de Yuta. Abrió el cierre de la mochila y después empezó a sacar los cuadernos y libros, poniéndolos a un lado, estratégicamente debajo de la cama. Por último, comenzó a colocar dentro de la mochila las prendas que había sacado del cajón.

— ¿Es algo así como un campamento del club de manga?—inquirió Yuta mientras lentamente se sentaba en la cama.

Había parecido demasiado interesado, se dijo Yuta un segundo después, aunque al parecer Yuki no se había dado cuenta.

—En realidad, no—contestó Yuki con algo de duda. Seguramente lastimaría a Yuta…—. Me invitó solamente a mí, ya sabes, dice que se aburre cuando su papá no está en casa.

Yuta lo observó con algo de duda, la cual trató de ocultar lo mejor posible, mientras preguntaba:

— ¿O sea que su papá no va a estar durante _toda_ la noche?

Yuki no observó a Yuta, sino que se concentró en preparar la mochila, ahora metiendo algunos mangas en ella.

—Va a volver mañana a la tarde, o algo así me dijo Reiko.

Aunque se dijo que no tenía que pensar, era imposible que Yuta fuese capaz de dejar escapar aquel crucial detalle. ¿Cómo se suponía que se tenía que sentir? Creer ciegamente no era su estilo, nunca lo había sido y mucho menos lo sería cuando realmente estaba empezando a pensar que Yuki explícitamente le había pedido a Reiko que no le contara acerca de la relación que tenían y, como ella no le había hecho caso, él se había enojado… pero de igual manera iría a su casa, para cumplir lo que Reiko le había dicho a Yuta que sucedería inminentemente.

Si en realidad estaban saliendo, era lógico lo que sucedería con el padre de Reiko ausente y la casa solamente para ambos. Era totalmente estúpido que Yuki pretendiera que Yuta no se enterara de la relación que compartía con Reiko, era como si Yuki creyese que Yuta era un idiota, incapaz de armar el rompecabezas con las piezas que iba recogiendo de sus palabras.

Yuki le había mentido.

— Están saliendo, ¿verdad?—preguntó Yuta por milésima vez, le pareció, sintiéndose totalmente cansado de las mentiras.

Yuki elevó su mirada de la mochila, encontrándose con los ojos afilados de su hermano mayor.

—Ya te he dicho que no—contestó en un suspiró, volviendo su mirada a la mochila que ya parecía estar lista.

Yuki volvió a elevar su mirada mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba la mochila roja en su hombro. Trató de mantener una mirada normal, pero podía sentir en sus propios ojos brillar una luz expectante, esperando que Yuta fuese quien continuara esa conversación. Estaba más que claro que no estaba en lo incorrecto, así que Yuta en ese momento tendría que estar sufriendo; no por lo que Reiko imaginaba, sino por una razón más lógica: le gustaba ella, no él.

— ¿Entonces, por qué, Yuki? Ya no te entiendo—musitó Yuta con un tono lastimero que se escapó sin que pudiese evitarlo—. ¿Por qué dejas que se te acerque tanto?—agregó, controlando cuidadosamente su tono de voz y las palabras empleadas.

Yuki lo escuchó con medio interés, tratando que el dolor de Yuta no lo afectara también. Ya de por sí, era horrible que Yuta lo sintiera una posible competencia, cuando Yuki no podía amar a nadie que no fuese él.

— ¿Te gusta, por lo menos?—preguntó Yuta ante el silencio de su gemelo, tratando de sacarle, mínimamente, una parte de la verdad.

Sentía que era demasiado obvio, tan obvio que tenía el presentimiento de que Yuki lo estaba tomando de estúpido, al ir a la casa de Reiko y decirle que no había nada entre ellos.

—Para nada—contestó Yuki, para darle, por lo menos, esa seguridad a Yuta.

Sin embargo, Yuki se encontró con Yuta afilando la mirada y apretando las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo.

Yuta sintió que claramente había algo que no encajaba allí. Reiko le había dicho que eran pareja, Yuki lo había "desmentido"; luego, según lo que había entendido hacía unos pocos minutos, Yuki se había molestado con ella por haberle contado a Yuta de la relación que tenían, cuando él le había pedido expresamente que no lo hiciera; ahora iba a ir a su casa y estar a solas con ella. Por esa serie de sucesos, podía suponer que, en realidad, la mentirosa no había sido Reiko.

— ¿Entonces dejas que cualquiera se te acerque ahora?—inquirió con una voz amarga. No podía enojarse con Yuki por gustarle Reiko, pero sí podía enojarse con él por mentirle.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—contestó Yuki, sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de su gemelo.

— ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Yuki?—dijo Yuta, sintiéndose subestimado y, lentamente, cada vez más herido.

— ¿De qué verdad hablas? No te he mentido en ningún momento.

— ¡Pero nunca me dices nada! ¡Nunca sé nada!

— ¡Yo tampoco sé nada!—contestó Yuki, inconscientemente elevando el tono de voz—. Siempre me exiges que hable, pero tú nunca me dices nada—continuó, tratando de calmar su tono de voz—. Yo te he contado acerca de… la persona que me gusta, pero tú, Yuta, no me has dicho nada acerca de absolutamente nada.

—Nunca preguntas—dijo, sabiendo que solamente se estaba excusando con eso—. No te interesa lo que hago en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Claro que me interesa!— era imposible que no se molestara cuando la realidad era que lo que Yuta hiciese era capaz de afectarlo más que nada—. Pero tú eres el que siempre parece estar empeñado en meterse en mis asuntos.

—Somos hermanos, Yuki, es mi asunto en el fondo—retrucó al instante, sintiendo unas inmensas ansias de ponerse de pie y que hablaran al mismo nivel, para no tener que elevar la mirada.

—Si estuviese con alguien serías el primero a quien se lo diría. Eres la última persona que puede reclamarme algo, Yuta—respondió con claro fastidio—. Cuando saliste con Takahashi, no me dijiste nada al respecto. O cuando la rechazaste, Yuta, seguramente crees que ni estoy enterado, ¡nunca me dijiste nada al respecto! ¡Yo tampoco te entiendo!—terminó, sintiendo que su pecho dolía de una manera increíble y que en su garganta algo parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

Yuki odiaba pelear con Yuta, mucho más lo odiaba cuando había tanta sinceridad en la conversación. No era como esas discusiones tontas que tenían siempre, esa vez se le había escapado de sus labios algo que en verdad le había fastidiado. También ambos habían subido el tono de voz, cosa que nunca había sucedido por parte de ninguno. Yuki no entendía cómo tan rápidamente habían llegado a ese choque.

Mientras Yuki recapacitaba a toda prisa, Yuta mantuvo el silencio, pensando que esas palabras eran ciertas, pero igualmente no había manera de que él pudiese decirle a Yuki lo que sucedía, la verdad detrás de todos sus comportamientos desde que se había enamorado. Era cierto que nunca le contaba a Yuki acerca de lo que le sucedía. Al principio había sido por ser cerrado, pero cada vez más esa excusa era remplaza por otra más importante: él no podía explicarle a Yuki lo que sentía por él, y casi todo lo que tenía para contar giraba alrededor de ese eje.

—Entonces empecemos ahora—musitó cautelosamente, sintiendo que su voz era demasiado ronca y hablar ya resultaba incómodo—. No te he dicho muchas cosas, pero nunca te he mentido. Yuki, me duele que me mientas—admitió, sintiendo que cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más vulnerable a la situación.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?—inquirió Yuki, sintiéndose miserable por la expresión afligida que mostraba su gemelo, haciéndole sentir que todo su pesar era culpa suya—. Yuta, me duele—confesó, respirando precipitadamente un segundo después—, todo el tiempo me duele—agregó, sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a arderle.

Se encontró con la mirada confundida de Yuta, quien no entendía el dolor que sentía. Claro que no entendía, Yuta nunca entendía nada de lo que sentía. Ni en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué te duele?

Yuki apartó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo. Sintió a Yuta parándose lentamente y caminando unos pocos pasos hacia él. Yuta lo tomó de los hombros.

—Yuki…—insistió Yuta, mientras agachaba la cabeza para que esos ojos lo miraran.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. No estoy saliendo con Reiko—contestó Yuki, intentando desviar la conversación, mientras caminaba un paso atrás y alejaba las manos de Yuta de sus hombros—. No te preocupes, Reiko no está saliendo con nadie.

—No me importa lo que haga Reiko—contestó tajante, porque la odiaba más que nunca, casi tanto como que Yuki le mintiera—. ¿Qué es lo que te duele, Yuki?

—No importa—contestó rápidamente—. No te he mentido acerca de Reiko, pero tú me estás mintiendo ahora.

—Yuki, dejas que Reiko te bese, hasta casi dejaste que te dé tu primer beso el día de nuestro cumpleaños, y luego me dices que no te gusta.

— ¡No te he mentido!—reiteró, alzando la mirada con unos ojos desafiantes—. ¡No me gusta ella, ya te dije que me gusta alguien más!

— ¿Entonces por qué dejarías que te bese?

— ¡Porque me duele!—contestó, sintiendo que su rostro se había descompuesto en una expresión de aflicción—. He intentado olvidar tantas veces, Yuta, pero no puedo. Cuando estuve a punto de besar a Reiko, me di cuenta de que daba lo mismo. Si no es esa persona, da completamente lo mismo quién sea.

No podía creer que había sido capaz de decirlo. Yuki sintió sus ojos arder muchísimo al instante. Estaba a punto de llorar, se dio cuenta cuando en su garganta sintió un nudo ahogando sus palabras y en sus ojos sintió un extraño y molesto cosquilleo. Respiró profundamente. No iba a llorar. Si no había llorado antes, mucho menos lo iba a hacer en ese momento.

— ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a estar con cualquiera?—inquirió Yuta, totalmente desesperanzado.

Aunque todavía no sabía la respuesta, ya que su determinación se debilitaba durante cada día que pasaba y su amor por Yuta aumentaba, guardó silencio. El que silencia, otorga.

Yuta vio a su gemelo darse media vuelta con una expresión que parecía que se descompondría en cualquier momento en una incluso más triste. Yuki caminó hacia la puerta con pasos lentos pero seguros. Cuando Yuki tomó el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha, Yuta empezó a pensar a toda prisa.

Yuki sufría porque amaba a esa chica misteriosa tanto, tanto que no podía pensar en nadie más y, por lo que había entendido, ya se había resignado a que cualquier persona daría lo mismo, si no se trataba de ella. Que eso le doliera era resultado de su deseo por que Yuki lo amara a él, pero tenía que dejar el dolor de lado para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante. Si Yuki creía que todas daban lo mismo, y si le sumaba lo dicho por Reiko, era posible aún que él estuviese dispuesto a tener relaciones con la chica, siguiendo ese pensamiento resignado que parecía haberle nublado la mente.

Yuta sufriría muchísimo si Yuki se iba en ese instante, podía confirmarlo gracias a ese dolor punzante que muchas veces ya había amenazado con destruirlo cuando Yuki se iba. Ahora que existía realmente la posibilidad de perder a Yuki, supo que no podía permitírselo. Aunque algún día tendría que aceptar que Yuki nunca sería suyo, no estaba listo para aceptarlo justamente ese día.

—A mí también me gusta alguien—confesó atropelladamente. Yuki paró en seco, sin voltear a verlo pero, incluso así, escuchando con atención—. Me gusta tanto que creo que nunca voy a poder superarlo…, por eso había empezado a hablar con Takahashi. Creí que, como ella antes me había gustado, tal vez podría olvidar a esta persona si me enamoraba de ella en su lugar—se sentía eternamente patético al tener que decir eso, pero por detener a Yuki haría lo que fuera, aunque eso significase tener que mostrar su parte destruida y vulnerable.

—Te gusta Reiko, es obvio.

—Yo odio a Reiko—manifestó Yuta con sorpresa y molestia, porque en ningún momento había pensado que Yuki pudiese creer en una idea semejante—. Nunca odié a nadie como la odio a ella.

En el tono de voz de su hermano gemelo, Yuki encontró sinceridad. Eso lo confundió completamente.

—No entiendo nada…—susurró mientras apoyaba su frente contra la madera de la puerta. Se sentía tan confundido y frustrado que seguramente las lágrimas saldrían por esos sentimientos, en lugar de hacerlo por la tristeza y dolor que le estaban causando las plegarias de Yuta. Tenía que irse para que Yuta no lo viera en esa situación—. Cuando vuelva, continuamos.

—No te vayas, Yuki—dijo en un tono lastimero, mientras veía la puerta abrirse—. Prométeme que no harás nada, por lo menos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en que no haga nada?—inquirió volviendo la vista hacia Yuta—. ¿Por qué siempre te entrometes?

Le dolía terriblemente que Yuki prácticamente lo estuviese echando de su vida. Decirle que lo amaba no era una opción, pero incluso así Yuta sintió que era el momento perfecto para decirlo. No había otra escusa que se asomara por su mente para justificar sus acciones.

—Si hago algo o no, es mi problema—agregó Yuki con ojos afilados.

En el fondo, aunque le doliera, a Yuta verdaderamente no le importaba lo que él hiciese. Puede que en ese momento estuviese reteniéndolo y cuestionándolo, pero luego todo volvería a ser normal, y Yuta volvería a enfocar su mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar, lejos de Yuki, que siempre lo estaría viendo a él. ¿No se daba cuenta de que le hacía daño cuando no lo dejaba en paz? Claro que no lo sabía, porque Yuki nunca le había dicho cómo se sentía, así que era imposible que Yuta lo adivinara. Sabía que en parte era su culpa que Yuta estuviese acostumbrado a entrometerse: él nunca se había molestado por ello, sino que siempre le había encantado que Yuta se interesase en él. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, solamente sentía que Yuta le estaba haciendo daño con sus palabras.

—Si quiero besarla, lo voy a hacer; si quiero tocarla, también. No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos y después vuelvas a desinteresarte completamente. Ahora te preocupas por mí pero después de esto no existo para ti.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—inquirió, sintiéndose terriblemente herido por las palabras de Yuki—. ¡Me importas más que nadie!

— ¡Ya basta, Yuta!—contestó Yuki, irritado y a punto de desarmarse—. Tal vez no sea hoy, pero algún día va a suceder. ¡Y tú también! Algún día vas a estar con una linda chica y no te va a importar en lo más mínimo lo que yo sienta—se sentía morir por la realidad que estaba diciendo en palabras.

— ¡Eso es mentira, Yuki!—contradijo Yuta, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y el dolor expandirse en su pecho—. Yo siempre estoy… pensando en ti. En lo que sientes, en lo que haces. Todo el tiempo, todos los días. También sufro, Yuki.

Yuki se quedó helado por las palabras de Yuta, sintiéndolas demasiado irreales y extrañas, pero no parecían ser falsas. Percibía algo que nunca había sentido y siempre había querido sentir: que Yuta sentía lo mismo que él, por él. Sentía que era correspondido, aunque fuese de esa vaga manera.

Yuta, en cambio, no podía evitar sentirse terrible. En realidad, no sabía qué sentir. Yuki se iría con Reiko, y él se quedaría allí, solo; y Yuki besaría a Reiko, y el seguiría allí, más solo que nunca; y cuando Yuki llegara y evitara su mirada, Yuta sabría qué había sucedido mientras él se había pasado el rato acostado en la cama ajena, pensando en él. Siempre sería así, toda su vida, y pensarlo lo asustaba. No quería sufrir, él solo quería ser feliz… con Yuki, y ese era el problema.

—Todo el tiempo, yo estoy pensando en ti. Me duele demasiado, pero no puedo hacer nada… No es como si esperara que hicieras algo, sé que nunca voy a ser correspondido—dijo, más hablando para sí mismo que para Yuki, aunque era completamente consciente de la presencia de Yuki—. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. Juro que lo he intentado—aseguró, mirando a Yuki con una expresión demasiado lastimada.

Yuki no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado aprisa y él no era una persona lo suficientemente despierta como para seguir con el hilo de la conversación sin perderse. No entendía lo que quería decir Yuta, tampoco sabía si Yuta comprendía lo que estaba diciendo, puesto que parecía tan frustrado y confundido.

—No entiendo, Yuta—confesó Yuki, mientras que observaba a su gemelo con curiosidad.

Yuta tenía las mejillas coloradas, el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Parecía demasiado extraño que Yuta mostrara ese tipo de expresión, cuando él era siempre el que menos se alteraba de los dos. Yuki lo observó pensar un segundo, mientras que hacía contacto visual con unos ojos que mostraban duda, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Yo siempre…—empezó a decir Yuta, pero paró, porque la idea repentinamente se había ido de su cabeza.

Estaba sintiendo los nervios hacerle pedazos las tripas, la conciencia diciéndole que parara ahora que aún podía hacerlo, pero ese dolor en su corazón le dijo que se confesara. Yuki iba a comprenderlo, iba a sorprenderse, pero no iba a odiarlo. Yuki era ese tipo de personas, Yuki era una hermosa persona, Yuki lo amaría aunque no fuese de la forma que él quería. Yuki no lo odiaría, no iba a hacerlo. Yuta dejó que ese pensamiento nublara a todos los demás. Si no lo hubiese hecho, nunca habría sido capaz de confesarse.

—Yo siempre te presto atención. Lo siento, Yuki, pero hay veces en las que pienso en ti de otra manera… No, no son solamente algunas veces. Lo siento tanto, Yuki, es todo el tiempo; todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti—Yuta observó el rostro sorprendido de Yuki, vio a la mochila caer de su hombro.

Sabía que iba a ser así, sabía que Yuki nunca habría esperado que él fuese una persona tan extraña, sucia. No tenía que parar, se dijo. Lo diría una única vez, Yuki lo comprendería y no se iría. Yuki le daría tiempo para que se preparara para el gran golpe. Yuki era una hermosa persona, tenía que recordarlo.

—Trato de no hacerlo, lo juro. Pero ya es imposible, y me duele muchísimo. Takahashi no funcionó, no dormir contigo no funcionó, tratar de no observarte no funcionó, tratar de no pensarte no funcionó. Lo intenté, en serio lo hice, juro que lo hice—sintió su cara arder como nunca y sus latidos bombardear en sus oídos—. Por favor, no me odies luego de esto—sintió un nudo en su estómago y su boca tremendamente seca—. Te amo, Yuki.

Yuta no sabía si debía llorar o tapar su rostro o irse o esperar a la respuesta de Yuki. Yuta no sabía qué se suponía que debía sentir en ese momento. Yuki sentiría asco de él, se asustaría de él, no querría acercarse nunca más a él; o tal vez todo saldría como Yuta quería que saliera. Yuki era una hermosa persona, Yuki no le haría daño sabiendo cuán sinceros eran sus sentimientos, Yuki lo ayudaría.

Y algún día Yuta fingiría que ya había superado a Yuki, y Yuki lo haría con alguna chica que luego olvidaría. Luego vendría otra chica a su vida, y otra, y otra, y otra. Y Yuta se tragaría las lágrimas y pretendería que ya había superado todos sus sentimientos hacía tiempo. Podría hacerlo, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo ese dos de septiembre. No estaba listo.

Yuki mostraba una expresión extraña, que Yuta nunca había visto. Estaba completamente rojo, su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca se abría y se cerraba, como si las palabras no salieran de su garganta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—se manejó a decir al final torpemente, sintiéndose un idiota por no poder hablar más que una simple y corta frase.

—Como a una pareja—dijo, sin poder creer que había sido capaz de decirlo—. Pero, en verdad, intento dejar de pensar en ti de esa manera. Sé que es extraño y malo… y desagradable. Necesito un poco más de tiempo—pidió Yuta mientras se acercaba un paso a Yuki, y vio a Yuki observarlo con una expresión extraña. No era asco, no era odio; no era comprensión tampoco. Yuki seguía con el ceño fruncido levemente y las mejillas coloradas, como si todavía no vislumbrara qué quería decirle Yuta—. Sé que es mi culpa todo esto, pero, por favor, Yuki, dame un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que estés con alguien más… Perdón, de seguro te asqueé al decir eso.

— ¿Es una broma?—inquirió Yuki con una voz que parecía inestable.

Yuta sintió a su corazón romperse. Yuki era una hermosa persona, pero también era un chico, y a los chicos no les gusta que otros chicos gusten de ellos. Yuta no sabría qué habría hecho si un varón se le hubiese declarado, mucho menos si este llegaba a ser su hermano (y no fuese Yuki), así que hizo lo posible por comprender a su gemelo y sus reacciones.

—No…—dijo en un susurro, sintiéndose patético e infeliz, mientras que observaba a Yuki a los ojos a pesar de que tendría que haber observado el suelo en vergüenza.

—No es gracioso—dijo Yuki mientras se acercaba a Yuta lentamente, con una terrible indecisión en cada uno de sus pasos.

Y Yuta no podía evitar sentirse terrible porque lo mejor que podría llegar a decir en ese momento era que todo eso había sido una mala broma. Sin embargo, no quería mentir, y eso no era una broma, y él amaba a Yuki y quería decirlo, aun sabiendo que los destruiría a ambos al hacerlo.

—Ya sé que no es gracioso—admitió con un hilo de voz—. No es una…

Fue un segundo lo que Yuki necesitó para tomar a Yuta de su nuca y acercar sus rostros con suavidad. Pero no se besaron en ese momento, porque Yuki simplemente se había acercado a Yuta de manera que sus bocas quedaran a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sin llegar a estar en la cercanía deseada. Serían tres centímetros los que separaban sus labios, casi nada, pero ambos eran totalmente conscientes de esa distancia.

El corazón de Yuta se disparó en un galope que parecía no poder aumentar más su velocidad, el calor lentamente se dirigió a sus mejillas mientras que notaba que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Observó los labios de Yuki un segundo y luego volvió su mirada a sus ojos. Lo encontró sonrojado, al igual que él, y mirando sus labios de la misma manera. Yuki sintió la respiración de Yuta contra sus labios, generándole ansias y cosquillas, y tuvo un inmenso deseo de besarlo.

Sin embargo, Yuki no quería ser el que se acercara.

—Demuéstramelo—musitó en un susurro, subiendo su mirada a los ojos contrarios—. Si estás hablando en serio, quiero que me lo demuestres.

Yuki no podía comprender cómo había sido capaz de decir eso, ya que la frase le resultaba bochornosa, sin tomar en cuenta al inmenso miedo de ser rechazado que sentía en el medio del pecho. Su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido, tan rápido que tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento se detendría; nunca se había sentido tan nervioso e inseguro por nada, tal era el sentimiento que le sorprendía haber podido pronunciar palabra.

El silencio de Yuta solamente logró que Yuki se sintiese peor incluso, porque por esa razón ya había comenzado a surgir duramente la idea de que Yuta se alejaría y, por alguna razón, todo terminaría mal, y él simplemente saldría herido, una vez más. Entonces a su corazón se le escapó un latido cuando notó que su gemelo se había movido, lo había tomado de las mejillas suavemente, acariciándolas, y había comenzado a acercarse lentamente.

Yuta cerró los ojos quedamente, sin comprender qué estaba haciendo, pero sabiendo qué era lo que quería hacer. Creía, dubitativamente, que Yuki le estaba permitiendo besarlo y, si no era así, no comprendía absolutamente nada. Se acercó los centímetros que le faltaban, tortuosa y lentamente, y no lo pudo creer cuando en verdad pudo posar sus labios sobre los de Yuki.

Yuki sintió la tibiez de los labios que siempre había deseado tocar y la suavidad que siempre había querido sentir. Sintió el cosquilleo más fuerte de su vida darse en su estómago y sintió a su corazón bombear como nunca, llevando más color a sus mejillas. Sintió a Yuta respirar por la nariz mientras todavía seguían sin moverse, ambos perdidos en el inocente toque de sus labios. Fue dulce y suave, y extraño, porque no comprendía cómo habían llegado a eso; sin embargo, y sobre todo, fue increíble cómo los labios de Yuta se amoldaron a los suyos. Lo que fue increíble fue que Yuta lo hubiese besado.

Con una timidez que le parecía extraña de sí mismo, Yuki se alejó luego de unos pocos segundos y observó a Yuta totalmente confundido, más rojo que nunca. Entonces notó que ese había sido el primer beso de Yuta, también había sido el suyo; pero, sobre todo, había sido el de Yuta. Tener el primer beso de Yuta era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, aunque hubiese durado solamente unos segundos y no hubiese sido desenfrenado ni apasionado como él siempre había fantaseado.

Yuki sintió las mariposas en el estómago, y los latidos de su corazón, y la felicidad en su pecho, y la confusión en lo profundo de su mente, y la sensación extraña de tener la certeza de que era correspondido y Yuta lo amaba, lo amaba también. Yuki sintió por primera vez que, aunque estuviese con Yuta, no había necesidad de parar el tiempo. Yuta no se iría, Yuta lo quería, Yuta lo amaba como él también lo hacía. Aunque al día siguiente fuesen al instituto y no pudiesen estar todo el tiempo juntos, Yuki sabía que no era necesario si luego sería recompensado con saber que Yuta lo amaba.

—Yuki…—susurró Yuta, sin comprender, sintiendo arder sus hombros, donde Yuki tenía apoyadas sus manos, y sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios.

No podía creer que había besado a Yuki. No podía creer que Yuki había querido ser besado por él.

Abrazó la espalda de Yuki mientras volvía a acercar sus labios. Todavía no comprendía qué había sucedido. No comprendía si eso significaba que Yuki lo amaba, a pesar de amar a la chica misteriosa y gustarle Reiko; o si quería reconfortarlo de esa manera, diciéndole que no le importaba avanzar a ese tipo de contacto; o si solamente lo amaba a él, y no las amaba a las otras dos. Ojalá Yuki lo amase solo a él, Yuta lo daría todo por esa opción.

Sintió la boca de Yuki por segunda vez. La sintió perfecta, amoldada para encajar con la suya. La sintió suave, más suave que cualquier otra cosa. La sintió dulce cuando Yuki la abrió y le permitió profundizar el beso. Y entonces la sintió caliente y húmeda, y más perfecta que nunca. Buscó la lengua de Yuki y la acarició, y Yuki contestó con suavidad. Yuta sintió la insistencia de Yuki en la manera en la cual lo había acercado con firmeza y se había dispuesto a profundizar el beso, él lo imitó sin oposición alguna y se permitió perderse en la nueva sensación.

De alguna manera que no logró comprender, sus bocas empezaron a sentirse ansiosas, cada vez más. Y aunque Yuta no hubiese comprendido nada aún, sus confusiones pudieron desvanecerse en el calor de Yuki por unos momentos. Se perdió completamente y no pudo pensar en nada que no fuese los labios de su gemelo, en el calor que aumentaba, en las manos en su nuca que lo acercaban luego de permitirle respirar un segundo. Apretó a Yuki más fuertemente en su abrazo hasta que tuvo el presentimiento de que lo asfixiaría si seguía haciéndolo. Como el inexperto que era, se sintió inseguro mientras saboreaba la boca de su gemelo, experimentando con extrañeza el calor de sus labios. En su atontamiento, Yuta acarició con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria la lengua de su gemelo, y Yuki gimió, aferrándose a él, devolviéndole la caricia y haciéndolo gemir, también.

A Yuki parecía no importarle que se besaran, que lo hicieran con pasión y desesperación. Yuta se sentía confundido, porque siempre había creído que a Yuki le importarían ese tipo de cosas. Claro que ahora todo había cambiado, porque a Yuki todo el mundo le daba igual, a menos que se tratase de la chica que le gustaba en verdad…

Entonces Yuta comprendió que era un remplazo y que Yuki lo estaba utilizando para pensar en esa chica. Era totalmente cruel eso, porque él en serio estaba sintiendo ese beso hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Él amaba a Yuki de verdad, y que Yuki lo utilizase como un sustito no le causaba gracia en lo más mínimo. Se separó al instante.

—Te amo—dijo Yuki con una voz agitada y volvió a acercase deseosamente a sus labios, pero Yuta no contestó el beso, aunque en serio, en serio, en serio quería hacerlo.

No podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo un idiota al desperdiciar una de esas oportunidades que vienen solamente una única vez en la vida, pero sabía que tenía que dejarle completamente en claro sus sentimientos a Yuki. Luego se diría que lo había arruinado todo y, aunque fuese como un mero remplazo, podría haber sido amado por Yuki a pesar de que no fuese el amor de verdad que él tanto añoraba.

—Yo te amo de verdad—musitó con un tono triste luego de que Yuki se alejara.

Y Yuki lo miró confundido porque había creído que había dejado en claro que él también lo amaba de esa manera, y más, incluso. Sin embargo, Yuta parecía triste, muy triste, como si se hubiese referido a otro tipo de amor que Yuki no había sabido comprender. Pero Yuki sí había entendido, y estaba más feliz que nunca, y quería que Yuta estuviese feliz también.

—Yo también. Más que a nadie en el mundo—dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder todo el tiempo, sin poder acostumbrarse al sentimiento de vergüenza que le causaba decir esas palabras.

Trató de juntar sus labios nuevamente pero Yuta apartó el rostro. Y Yuki se sintió horrible, porque si amas a alguien no apartas el rostro, a menos que estés enojado, o no lo ames de la misma manera. Se sintió confundido, porque Yuta sí había correspondido su beso con el mismo deseo que él se había permitido demostrar. Yuta todavía lo estaba abrazando, así que no podía ser que en realidad no lo quisiese. No quería creer que todo pudiese llegar a ser una confusión. No tendría sentido.

—A ti te gusta alguien más—manifestó en un susurro—. La chica que no puedes olvidar, la que me dijiste que amabas.

Yuki se mantuvo un momento estático y un segundo después soltó el aire que había contenido, aliviado. Si eso era lo que había hecho que Yuta se apartara, Yuki sabía que podía arreglarlo al instante

—Tú eres esa persona, Yuta—dijo, buscando los ojos de Yuta, los cuales habían estado evitándolo hasta que pronunció esas palabras—. Te amo tanto que no puedo pensar en nadie más—agregó en voz baja y confidencial, sintiendo mucha vergüenza al decir esas palabras, pero siguió porque sabía que Yuta necesitaba escucharlas tanto como él había necesitado escuchar las de Yuta—. Todos los días, todo el tiempo, siempre.

Yuta observó a Yuki con una expresión pensativa, como si no le convenciera del todo las palabras que Yuki tanto se había esforzado en decir. Sin embargo, a Yuki no podía llegar a importarle menos, porque ahora sabía que, si Yuta no le creía, él podría convencerlo poco a poco, día a día. Podría besarlo hasta que creyera que era amado; podría repetírselo hasta que eventualmente notara que era la verdad; podría demostrarle todos los días cuán amado era.

La sinceridad de Yuki fue recompensada con otro beso. Uno lento, profundo; no era inocente como el primero pero tampoco era desenfrenado como los últimos que habían compartido. Sintió la lengua de Yuta acariciar lentamente su labio inferior, y Yuki no pudo hacer más que suspirar lentamente mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de Yuta. Yuta se deleitó con el sabor de Yuki una vez más y notó lo extraño que era que pudiesen besarse de una manera tan natural cuando estaban haciendo eso por primera vez.

Siempre había creído que los primeros besos resultarían torpes y desastrosos, y nunca se había imaginado que con su pareja podría coordinar tan bien los movimientos. Era extraño, porque sentía que la sensación era familiar aunque nunca antes la había experimentado, era como si sus labios hubiesen sido creados para encajar perfectamente con los de Yuki. Tal vez había sido así en verdad.

—Dime que me amas, Yuta—pidió Yuki al tiempo que hundía su rostro en el cuello de su gemelo y esperaba la respuesta que sabía que llegaría.

La respuesta llegó de la voz aterciopelada que Yuki tanto amaba y las manos que tanto amaba tomaron su rostro y los labios que tanto amaba se apoyaron sobre los suyos. Volvieron a besarse con lentitud, sintiendo que eran felices, completamente. Sintieron que todo estaba dicho, aunque sabían que no lo estaba; sintieron que todo era perfecto, aunque sabían que no lo era; sintieron que nada más era necesario si estaban juntos, y eso sí era verdad.


	15. Chapter 15

Las chicas siempre van a ser más inteligentes que los chicos. Eso era algo que siempre había sabido desde joven, siempre se lo habían dicho su abuela y su madre, mientras que su abuelo y su padre concordaban resignadamente asintiendo con la cabeza. Las chicas siempre van a ser más rápidas que los chicos, más ágiles, más capaces. Los chicos no pueden hacer mucho por sí solos, necesitan la ayuda de las chicas para todo. Lo bueno de ser chica era que una podía decir ayudar o no hacerlo.

La primera vez que había visto a Yuki había pensado que era muy, muy lindo, de esos chicos que sí o sí tenían que ser protagonistas de algún anime. Luego, cuando conoció a Yuta, pensó que ambos serían perfectos para ser protagonistas de un manga, un manga yaoi.

Reiko había conocido el yaoi por una chica mayor a ella. Cuando iba a la escuela primaria y no tenía mucho que hacer, esa chica apasionada del anime y el manga la había llevado a su casa. Allí lo había descubierto.

Al principio le había parecido extraño, raro, feo. Luego éste se desvaneció totalmente, dejándola con un fanatismo que tal vez rozaba con la locura. Pero Reiko era tan inteligente que estar loca sería algo imposible; además, significaría que una gran sección de la población mundial estaba loca.

Cuando notó la hermosa pareja que hacían los gemelos, ya había sido una experta del yaoi desde hace varios años. Obviamente, ella sabía diferenciar esa remarcada línea que separaba sus locas imaginaciones de fanática del yaoi (alias: fujoshi) con la realidad que escaseaba del elemento homo. Sin embargo, esa vez, cuando durante una tarde Yuta había tomado a Yuki de la mano y le había dicho que iría con él a donde fuera (bueno, tal vez no había sido tan así), ella no pudo evitar sentir que en esa pareja sí que había algo de realidad.

Así que empezó a observarlos con atención, con la atención máxima y precisa de un investigador que analiza un par de especímenes. Había sido muy obvio, le pareció, que Yuki sentía más que sentimientos fraternales hacia su hermano mayor. Bueno…, tal vez su imaginación había incentivado enormemente la idea, ¡pero de igual manera eran perfectos juntos! Bueno, tal vez al principio solamente pensaba eso en lo que se refería a la manera estética, pero ahora era diferente. ¡Esos dos tenían que ser pareja! ¡Sí o sí tenían que serlo!

No había tenido muchas pruebas con las cuales explicarle a Yuki que creía en la relación que ellos podrían tener, pero de igual manera se lanzó a ello. ¡Cómo amaba la pareja que hacían! Casi, casi llegaban al nivel de Nezumi y Shion, de Number 6, su shounen-ai preferido, pero, claro, nunca lograría superar a esa pareja tan tierna.

¡Primero que nada, tenían que volverse una pareja! Aunque Reiko sabría que no sería como en los mangas, ya que los gemelos no le permitirían ser testigo del amor que se profesaban, por lo menos podría saber que había ayudado a la comunidad fujoshi con su aporte de yaoi en carne y hueso, de la mano de dos gemelos que parecían sacados de un host.

Había veces que le molestaba muchísimo la actitud renuente de Yuki, que parecía empeñado en negarse a aceptar la amable ayuda de Reiko, pero ella no iba a desistir. Esos gemelos se volverían pareja aunque eso la matara, estaba completamente decidida en ello, hasta se lo había dicho por teléfono a la presidenta del club fujoshi de Japón, la adolescente que una vez le había abierto las puertas a ese hermoso mundo. Trabaja duro por ello, más que los dos gemelos juntos, ya que estos no hacían nada, en lo más mínimo, para lograr que la relación avanzase.

Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se había informado con distintos mangas de por aquí y por allá. Hasta había buscado en distintos foros acerca de su problema. Ah, incluso lo había preguntado en la reunión yaoi de junio, cuando se había quedado con pocas, poquísimas esperanzas de lograr su objetivo.

—Haz que uno se muera de los celos. Siempre funciona—alguien le había dicho, una chica que llevaba una vincha con orejas esponjosas de gatito.

Y ella había elegido a Yuta, porque Yuki nunca se confesaría. Ella podía notarlo en su manera de acercarse a Yuta, sin acercarse lo suficiente, o cuando lo miraba en secreto, creyendo que nadie lo notaba. Reiko tenía el presentimiento de que Yuki se había acostumbrado demasiado a guardar ese sentimiento, y por esa razón parecía totalmente negado a algún día declararse.

Sería Yuta, tenía que ser el perfecto y principesco, ese joven que tenía una mirada encantadora y una voz que parecía pretender acariciar los odios del acompañante, hechizando a casi todas las chicas del colegio. Ella no se dejaría hechizar por ninguno de los dos, aunque ambos fuesen encantadores. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! ¡Tenía que ser fuerte por el poder del yaoi!

Había puesto su plan en marcha con los mejores ánimos. Pegándose a Yuki con la misma insistencia que tenían las mosquitas muertas que se pegaban a los chicos en los animes que ella al final terminaba dejando, porque ya no era capaz de soportarlas. Tuvo suerte de que eventualmente Yuki se había rendido en su intento de apartarla, alegando que ya no tenía caso tratar con ella. Era mejor así, porque si Yuki no se resistía Yuta enloquecería totalmente.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo—la animó su gran amiga, la presidenta del club yaoi, Miyoshi—. Debes resistir.

— ¡Pero todas las chicas del colegio están empezando a odiarme!—rezongó en un tono que parecía un sollozo.

Las chicas del colegio podían llegar a ser tan, tan molestas. No entendían nada, nada de nada, no comprendían que Reiko hacía lo que hacía, no porque le gustase Yuki y fuese una lanzada sin vergüenza, sino que lo hacía por una causa mayor, algo grande que pocos podrían comprender.

— ¡Fuerza, Reiko!—animó Miyoshi con tono alegre—. Yo sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. Tienes que hacer que esos dos estén juntos. Es tu deber.

La última frase revoloteó por su cabeza en un eco épico. No debía olvidar que los grandes soportaban la adversidad, sin sucumbir nunca ante ella. Las chicas tenían que ayudar a los chicos, porque estos eran muy inútiles como para ayudarse a sí mismos. Ella tenía que ayudar a los Asaba para que sucumbieran ante el amor que sentían uno por el otro. ¡Era su deber como fujoshi!

Así que ignoró las miradas fulminantes de las chicas de su curso lo mejor que pudo. Se concentró en llevarse bien con aquellas que parecían ser un poco más inteligentes como para notar que era estúpido odiar a Reiko por acercarse a Yuki, o, también, por poder recibir las cálidas sonrisas de Yuta. Hizo una amiga, también, su nombre era Samejima Rikka y solía leer libros, hasta que un día Reiko le recomendó una novela ligera muy inocente—ya que Rikka parecía ser tan inocente que se desmayaría con algo de mayor calibre—, y resultó volviéndose otra enloquecida fan del BL.

Era bello tener en la escuela una camarada con la cual hablar de los nuevos estrenos y los viejos clásicos que eran inolvidables. Había vuelto a Rikka su discípula y su mayor confidente también. Claro que para lo segundo hizo falta un poco más de tiempo, lo suficiente como para que Reiko pudiese evaluar si en verdad era o no de confianza. Samejima era un ángel en la tierra, así que no tardó mucho en ser aprobada por el minucioso examen de Reiko.

Como Reiko comenzó a confiar más en Samejima, en primer lugar, contándole su fanatismo por la pareja que hacían los gemelos Asaba, ella había sido recompensada con una información valiosa. Samejima le había dicho que a ella le gustaba Yuki, como a muchas más también les gustaba, y hasta le había escrito una carta. ¡Y esa carta la había visto en manos de Yuta!

— ¡Ah! Sí, sí, ¡yo sé acerca de eso!—exclamó Reiko con entusiasmo en la casa de Samejima, cuando ambas estaban cenando solas en la cocina del lujoso hogar.

Samejima se vio sorprendida, así que ella continuó en un susurro, aunque no había nadie allí, pretendiendo que todo aquello era un secreto prohibido.

—Yuki me la había mostrado, yo le dije que de seguro era algo de Chizuru, ya que lo había visto jugando por su pupitre. Luego, cuando estaba caminando hacia el club del manga, las chicas que siempre espían el pasillo para verlo aparecer dijeron que venía con Yuta. ¡Y allí fue donde Yuta le quitó la carta! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Lo juro!

Todo parecía ir tan bien. Yuta cada vez parecía más interesado en Yuki, aunque ambos iban a paso de tortuga, con Reiko a un costado pidiéndoles mudamente que se apresuraran a llegar a los besos y manoseos. Había llegado tan, tan lejos que casi le parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

En el club del manga todas las chicas apoyaban la pareja. ¡Todas, todas! Tal vez Matsushita estaba traumándose con lo que ellas hablaban antes de que Yuki entrase en el salón, ¡pero claramente todas sabían que tenían la razón! ¡Reiko les había abierto los ojos, y todas lo veían! ¡Hasta Houtarou, el chico fiel a la Shounen Jump, parecía estar consciente de que entre los gemelos había más que lo que se dejaba ver!

—Odio admitirlo pero puedo ver que aquí hay fundamentos, y no solamente imaginaciones locas de chicas que tienen demasiado tiempo libre.

— ¡Claramente!—había exclamado Reiko con ánimos renovados, al notar que el presidente del club también concordaba con sus pensamientos que era cien por ciento correctos.

Con cada día que pasaba, su sentimiento de estarse acercando a una pareja real, hecha y perfecta aumentaba más y más. Esos dos serían novios algún día, ella lo sabía y los demás también.

Yuki le había dicho que no le ayudaría, pero también le había prometido que no le diría a Yuta acerca de sus intenciones, las cuales eran totalmente distintas a las que Yuta seguramente imaginaba. Reiko se estaba esforzando en ser una buena actriz, aunque nunca se había sentido interesada en ese género artístico, y creía estar logrando lo que quería: cada vez que hablaba con Yuta, ese tono encantador y hechizante parecía estar allí solamente porque ya formaba parte de él, y no porque en realidad Yuta estuviese pretendiendo ser amable con ella.

¡Nunca se había sentido tan feliz por ser odiada!

Todo marchaba bien. Hasta pudo mostrar en una íntima reunión fujoshi—de esas reuniones a las cuales van menos de diez personas de máxima confianza— dos fotos de Yuta y Yuki abrazados en la cama: En una, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y parecían estar completamente perdidos en el mundo del sueño; en la otra, Yuki miraba a Yuta con unos ojos que desprendían amor, sin importar de dónde se lo mirase.

— ¡Son hermosos!—todo el mundo dijo, y la animaron a que siguiera intentando que esa pareja lograse volverse realidad.

¡Nadie se interpondría! Ni Takahashi, que parecía tener un trato preferencial por parte de Yuta, ni nadie más. No lo permitiría, porque esa pareja estaba destinada a amarse profundamente, y el selecto club fujoshi a ser un espectador de ese amor. Reiko sería la que les prepararía todo lo necesario para que Yuta se confesara. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Era su deber!

Se lo tomó más en serio por impaciencia pura, le pareció, porque no podía creer que tanto tiempo hubiese pasado y, en lugar de verse más unidos, los gemelos se viesen cada vez más separados. Ella podía notarlo, y los demás parecía que también, cómo ambos no se comportaban como solían hacerlo. Yuta parecía vivir constantemente en una nube mientras que Yuki parecía hacer lo posible para no chocarse con ella en ningún momento.

Algo había salido mal, pero Reiko no sabía determinar correctamente qué era. Yuki no era un buen informante, ya que estaba completamente reacio a colaborar con su propia causa, así que Reiko era la única remando ese bote que ni siquiera pretendía mantenerla de huésped. Los dos gemelos seguían en sus dos mundos, queriéndose en secreto; y ella era la pobre trabajadora que trataba de hacerlos llegar a algún lado.

La tarde que invitó a Yuki a casa, esperó, mínimamente, que el calmado y perfecto Yuta sufriera mucho. Con Takahashi fuera de la ecuación Reiko tenía el escenario perfecto para bombardearlo con preocupaciones, sin ningún tiempo libre para descansar. Nunca, ni en la máxima de sus ilusiones, había podido concebir la idea de que Yuta se sentiría tan, tan, tan celoso que sería capaz de ir hasta su casa a buscar a Yuki. Así que cuando vio que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo y que, además, el chico parecía haber estado tan apresurado que se había expuesto al frío viento sin nada más que una remera ligera y unos pantalones que parecían hogareños, no había podido controlar la emoción.

¡Estaba teniendo resultados!

Abrazó, besó, tomó de la mano y no dejó en paz a Yuki. Claro que los besos, simplemente para aclararlo, nunca fueron en los labios, ya que el primer beso de Yuki tenía que ser algo exclusivo de Yuta, y, en realidad, ella no estaba interesada en ser quien se lo dé, sin importar qué tan lindo fuese el chico.

Ese primer día luego de las vacaciones de verano fue épico. Hizo más que cualquier otro día: lo abrazó y, poniéndolo celoso, logró que Yuki le correspondiera el abrazo; le dio reiterados besos en la mejilla cuando notó que Kaname y Yuta se habían aproximado a su salón; y, sí, tal vez se había sobrepasado en ese momento, le había dicho a Yuta que ella y Yuki estaban saliendo.

Yuki la mataría, pero valía la pena para que Yuta comprendiera que tenía que actuar, si es que algún día se decidía a hacerlo finalmente. Solamente precisaba desesperarlo lo suficiente como para que el chico se rindiese y dijese lo que sentía, y tenía el presentimiento de que ese tan esperado momento llegaría en cualquier instante. Cuando finalmente notaran que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, Yuki sería el encargado de hacer que la relación fuese a flote, Reiko confiaba que, por lo menos, sería capaz de hacer eso.

Cuando le dijo esa gran mentira a Yuta, estuvo segura de que ya se había ganado más que su odio. Lo lamentaba, pero era necesario. Y, si agregaba la otra mentirita que le había dicho al mayor de los gemelos, que la relación (falsa) que tenía con Yuki estaba a punto de pasar al segundo nivel, podía tener por sentado que Yuta la odiaba, Yuki la mataría y, más importante que todo lo anterior, esa bomba que había estado armando hace ya tanto tiempo estaba a punto de explotar.

—No quiero que te me acerques—le había dicho Yuki secamente.

Muchas veces Yuki ya la había apartado, alegando que no la soportaba—sí, era muy sincero—, pero Reiko simplemente podía ignorarlo y seguir con ese juego, ambos sabiendo que ella hacía lo que hacía por un bien ajeno al suyo. En esa ocasión Yuki en verdad había parecido enojado. No había sido por una mirada envenenada o el ceño fruncido que siempre solía mostrar ante ella y sus planes, sino que en su tono de voz indiferente Reiko había podido notar que lo dicho no era un juego. Yuki estaba hablando completamente en serio, tan en serio que parecía que la empujaría si llegaba a ignorar su pedido.

Seguramente algo había sucedido entre los gemelos. Aunque ella había fantaseado con que había sido algo bueno, ya que ambos habían desaparecido casi todo el día, ahora podía corroborar que la verdad era diferente a su ilusión. Yuki parecía molesto con ella, y seguramente era por lo que ella le había dicho a Yuta.

—Yuta estaba muy mal—agregó el chico mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en la mochila roja que siempre llevaba a todas partes.

Entonces, si Yuki estaba preocupado por el estado de Yuta, Reiko podía suponer que no se habían peleado entre ellos, sino que un agente externo había causado una incomodidad en ese par. No había que ser muy inteligente para creer que ese agente externo era ella.

—Ese es el plan, Yuki, ¿recuerdas? Que Yuta sienta celos—comentó con descuido, como si no tomase la advertencia de Yuki en serio.

—Hablo en serio—finalizó el gemelo con una mirada profunda que estaba enfocada en los ojos femeninos.

Reiko suspiró con pesar, sin nada que decir. Era verdad que, tal vez, se había sobrepasado al decirle a Yuta una mentira semejante—tal vez había sido demasiado pronto para él—pero no podía ser posible que ella fuese la única que comprendiera que era necesario. Faltaba poquísimo, estaba totalmente segura, para que Yuta explotara con ese pequeño frasco de paciencia que ella poco a poco se había hecho cargo de llenar. No podía ser que justamente en un momento tan crucial Yuki se tirara para atrás.

Era tierno que fuese por el bien de Yuta, pero al mismo tiempo esa ternura por parte de Yuki estaba arruinando todo. Yuta tenía que reventar como un globo de agua.

—Falta tan poco…—susurró por lo bajo, dándose por vencida.

¡No! No tenía que darse por vencida. Seguramente Yuki ya le había aclarado a Yuta que él y Reiko no estaban en absolutamente nada, pero, si sabía jugar bien sus últimas cartas, Reiko podría llegar al apogeo de esa historia sin tener que acercarse a Yuki físicamente.

Con resignación había vuelto a su casa, sin haberse acercado al menor de los gemelos ni un centímetro, ni haber cruzado miradas, en ningún momento, con el mayor. Yuta seguramente querría hablar de su mentira, y por ese pensamiento Reiko se había apresurado a marcharse al auto de su padre.

Solamente tendría que trabajar ese día, solamente un poco más, para que esos dos gemelos pudiesen ser, de una buena vez, una pareja hecha y consumada. Solamente era preciso que tirara un poco más de la suave línea que mantenía a Yuta en su cordura y si tenía suerte, podría enterarse de que había logrado su objetivo. No, en realidad, no tenía de otra; no era cuestión de suerte, tenía que hacerlo suceder ese día sí o sí. Había sido un día terrible para Yuta, y seguramente Yuki había recibido su cuota de miseria, así que tenía que ser ese dos de septiembre el día en el que los Asaba se volvieran una pareja. No había otra alternativa, si dejaba pasar más tiempo, nada sucedería.

—No tardes tanto en contestar—lo retó una vez que lo escuchó atender, con una voz adormilada, el teléfono.

—_Me quedé dormido_. _No tengo ganas de ir ahora, estábamos durmiendo_—le contestó Yuki con una obvia pereza.

—Aaah. ¿Dormían juntos? ¿Hicieron algo más que dormir…? Qué sucio, Yuki-kun.

_— ¡Claro que no!—_contestó Yuki exaltado, lo cual demostraba cuánto le incomodaba (y le gustaba) la idea_—. ¿Te has vuelto loca, Reiko?_

— Ambos sabemos que no he enloquecido—se defendió Reiko con un tono ligero—. Algún día será, lo sé… Bueno—prosiguió, interrumpiendo sus propias fantasías—, yendo al grano, ¿no puedes venir ahora a mi casa?—inquirió con la oreja derecha pegada al auricular del celular y ambos ojos que observaban a su amiga, expectante.

Samejima había llegado a su casa hace una hora, aproximadamente, más que nada, para darle apoyo moral en su dura tarea de hacer que el amor de los gemelos se consumara en ese mismo instante.

—_Apenas son las cinco_—se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono el tono molesto de Yuki—. _¡Dijimos que a las nueve!_

Si Yuta estaba allí, seguramente se estaba preguntando a qué se referían. Si tenía suerte, hasta le torturaría la idea de saber que tenían algo planeado para las nueve. Seguramente por su mente se cruzaría que podría tratarse de lo que Reiko le había mencionado, que Yuki y ella tendrían sexo.

—Vaaamos, Yuki, no seas amargado. ¡Aquí me muero de aburrimiento!—mintió. Si Yuki sabía que estaba con Samejima, se lo diría a Yuta y todo el plan de los celos estaría arruinado.

—_Además te dije que no iría si no decías lo que te pedí, y no me hiciste caso de todas formas_—Yuki se escuchaba ya cansado de ella, y Reiko no podía evitar sentir que el chico estaba tirando todos sus esfuerzos al desagüe—. _Te lo ganaste, no voy a ir._

Era verdad que ella no le había dicho la ubicación de Yuta durante la mañana de ese mismo día, ignorando la preocupación que el menor de los gemelos había sentido durante la desaparición de su hermano mayor; pero, ealmente odiaba que Yuki tomara esas decisiones tan inamovibles en los momentos menos oportunos. Era ciertamente el peor momento para decidir que Reiko no se le acercara más y, además, que no iría a su casa. Faltaba poco para que Yuta no lo resistiera más, solamente hacía falta que en su mente creyera que Yuki y ella sí tenían algo y que harían el amor, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre—el cual, en realidad, iba a llegar a casa a las nueve—.

Reiko tenía la fiel creencia de que solamente tenía que hacerle creer a Yuta que esa noche ambos estarían solos en su casa para que este sucumbiera ante su sentimiento de posesividad. Su objetivo en ese momento era que Yuki aceptara ir a su casa y, si todo salía como lo planeado, nunca llegaría, porque Yuta lo detendría antes de que pudiese marcharse.

—Mira, Yuki, te propondré algo—ante el silencio, continuó—: ven hoy a mi casa y ya no me acercaré ni a ti, ni a Yuta, ni me entrometeré.

Hubo un largo silencio, tan largo que ella se preguntó si el chico se había quedado dormido en medio de su proposición, lo cual la habría fastidiado, pero, finalmente, la voz de Yuki volvió a escucharse.

— _¿Lo prometes?_

—Lo prometo, lo prometo. Si pudiera, haríamos la promesa del meñique. Hasta podríamos escrib…

—_Entonces voy_—finalizó Yuki, cortando sin despedirse.

A pesar de que nunca fuese muy educada, no dejaban de molestarles las irrespetuosidades del menor de los gemelos. ¡Ella lo estaba ayudando! ¿Era acaso tan difícil de comprender?

—Ahora solamente hay que esperar a que el tiempo pase y él nunca llegue—le dijo con voz tranquila Samejima, mientras que se paraba de la cama de Reiko y se dirigía a la computadora.

Ese día volvieron a ver toda la segunda temporada de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Yuki nunca llegó.


	16. Chapter 16

ALIDAAAAAA: Hello! I speak a little bit of english - I was very happy when I read your review TT_TT Thank you so much ! I don't know if you'll read this but, if you do, i would like to thank you for leaving a comment. You made me very happy :3 It's the first time that I receive a comment from someone who speaks another language asdasjdasd Mmm, well, I hope you like this chapter !

Este capítulo tiene lime (creo que sería eso jaja, porque en realidad no lo...hacen-hacen).

_R17 (¿o R18...?)_

**Demasiado rápido**

Era sorprendente lo difícil que le resultaba pretender que no sentía nada, cuando en realidad estaba sintiéndolo todo en ese momento. Tantas veces Yuki lo había abrazado por la espalda, y él tantas veces más se había quejado, pero en ese momento todo parecía distinto, con una nueva significación, como si todo hubiese sido entintado con una nueva tonalidad que marcaba la diferencia entre el pasado y la actualidad. Eran una pareja, eran amantes, se amaban y Yuta todavía no podía creer que todo fuera verdad.

En aquel momento, estaban en la azotea con sus amigos. Los ojos del mayor de los gemelos se encontraron con los de la chica de sus pesadillas, y él fue quien apartó la mirada, evasivamente. Yuta le había pedido a Yuki que aclarara las cosas con ella y Yuki temprano a la mañana había charlado con la chica. Cuando se cruzó con ella por primera vez durante la mañana, Yuta la vio feliz, muy feliz, tan feliz que no había podido evitar sentirse muy incómodo, porque Yuki ya le había contado todo y ahora comprendía las acciones de la chica. Y comprender le hacía sentir incómodo, y extraño.

Claro que, en realidad, todo le parecía extraño, absolutamente todo. Todavía seguía abrumado en una nube de estupor, sin poder creer que Yuki le correspondía. Menos podía creer que lo había besado, más de una vez, muchas veces. A la hora de dormir, Yuta había ido a la cama de Yuki y lo había besado un poco más antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños. Había procurado que los besos fuesen suaves y lentos, porque en realidad no creía que fuesen capaces de parar si se permitían volver a empezar el intercambio apasionado, mucho menos si estaban en una cama.

Antes de seguir con los besos durante la noche, ambos se habían sentado en la alfombra de su habitación. No se habían deshecho del abrazo en el que se habían fundido durante ningún segundo, ni siquiera cuando empezaron a hablar de aquellas cosas que nunca habían hablado.

—Ella quería que fuéramos pareja, y por eso pensó que, causándote celos, podría lograr que te declararas—le había dicho Yuki sin mirarlo a los ojos, ya que tenía el mentón apoyado en su hombro.

— ¿Ella quería que fuéramos pareja? Yo creí que quería estar contigo.

—Reiko es extraña.

—Sí que lo es—concordó Yuta.

—Ella lee mangas acerca de relaciones homosexuales.

Hubo un silencio.

— ¿Ah?

Después de eso, Yuki le explicó que a Reiko le gustaba algo llamado yaoi, que eran mangas o animes que trataban del amor entre dos chicos. Le dijo que Reiko había creído que ellos formaban una linda pareja desde hacía tiempo, y había intentado que Yuki colaborara en sus planes para hacer que estuviesen juntos, pero él siempre había creído que eso sería imposible y siempre había rechazado su oferta, mandándola a volar. Al parecer la chica loca sí había tenido la razón desde el principio, y ahora estaba más feliz que nunca. Aunque a Yuta le había parecido demasiado extraña la explicación de Yuki, decidió creerle por esa misma razón. Si Yuki hubiese querido mentirle, se habría inventado algo mejor.

Por su parte, y siguiendo con lo que respectaba a la castaña, Yuki había pensado en cómo explicarle a Reiko que estaba saliendo con Yuta, que ya lo había besado, que todo era gracias a su molesta pero necesaria intervención. Había considerado callarse la boca y guardarse el secreto, para que fuese algo único que solamente él y Yuta sabían, pero finalmente concluyó que haciendo eso estaría despreciando todo lo que la chica había hecho por él. Y sí que había hecho mucho, por ambos.

—Gracias—le dijo a Reiko cuando llegó al salón y la vio sentada en su respectivo pupitre, leyendo un libro de un autor que no conocía (ni que supiera mucho de libros, lo suyo era el manga).

Reiko había despegado la mirada de la hoja de papel y había enfocado sus orbes marrones en Yuki. Y Yuki supo que ella comprendió, porque era inteligente aunque no lo pareciera, porque Reiko sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si fuese la madrina de la pareja o algo por el estilo.

Yuki había imaginado que saltaría y festejaría como una tonta, o iría corriendo al salón de Yuta a contarle a Samejima que había logrado su objetivo, pero Reiko bajó la mirada al libro que había estado leyendo y se volvió a sumergir en su lectura.

—Me debes una—escuchó Yuki que la chica le dijo, a pesar de que ambos sabían que ese favor valía más que solamente una compensación.

Ahora Reiko trataba de no observarlos demasiado, para no hacerlos sentir incómodos, pero Yuta aun así pudo notar la mirada significativa de la chica, la cual fue seguida por una radiante sonrisa dirigida hacia su persona. Él no supo si debía sonreírle—aunque le parecía demasiado extraño de sí mismo el pensar en sonreír—, o fingir que no sabía el significado de la mirada femenina, o tal vez apartar la mirada y ser descortés.

Yuta se dijo que también hablaría con Reiko, aunque le resultase tremendamente extraño que hablasen de Yuki, ambos sabiendo de qué manera Yuta quería a Yuki. Sentía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con la chica, a pesar de que no hubiera mucho para decir. Luego podría besar a Yuki sin tener ningún otro pensamiento rondándole por la cabeza.

Yuki le había dado la Shounen Jump para que la leyera, incluso sabiendo que a él poco y nada le interesaba leer manga. Estaban todos sentados al estilo indio, en ronda, y Yuta tenía la revista abierta sobre sus piernas cruzadas, ambas manos sosteniendo las hojas para no perder la página que estaba intentando leer. Yuki se había abrazado a su cuello, por detrás, y se había apoyado en la espalda de Yuta mientras que miraba la revista también. Nadie notaría ninguna diferencia, ya que Yuki siempre había sido pegadizo y Yuta siempre se lo había permitido, pero ambos se sentían un poco nerviosos, como si todo fuese hecho por primera vez.

A pesar de los nervios, se sentían muy bien.

—No entiendo nada. No leí el capítulo anterior—se quejó Yuta mientras que se rendía en su lectura.

—Pero no es difícil—contestaba Yuki—. Mira, lo que sucede es que el detective en el capítulo anterior encontró a la chica… ésta—señaló Yuki un panel del manga—charlando con el que ahora es su principal sospechoso.

—Tendría que leer todo el manga…

—Ríndete, Yuki. A Yuta no le gusta el manga—interrumpió Kaname.

—Pero podría llegar a gustarle—defendió Reiko—. Dibuja muy bien, tiene una afinidad innata con el manga.

—Eso es porque siempre estoy rodeado de los mangas de Yuki. Es inevitable.

—Es curioso que Yuki sea el que dibuje pésimo—agregó Chizuru con un tono pensativo.

—Tú dibujas peor—se defendió Yuki.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí.

— ¡Claro que no! Shun, ¿a que yo dibujo más bonito?

Y como a Shun no le gustaba que lo metieran en sus discusiones, sonrió nerviosamente mientras que no contestaba en ningún momento. A pesar que Yuki y Chizuru trataban de persuadirlo para que eligiera a uno de ellos, Shun seguía manteniendo su sonrisita forzada mientras Kaname finalizaba esa discusión diciendo que ambos dibujaban mal. Entonces Chizuru se rio a carcajadas y le espetó al pelinegro que él no era nadie para hablar. Yuki no dijo nada, sino que se concentró en mantenerse abrazado a Yuta al tiempo que lo escuchaba decirles a sus amigos que no podía concentrarse con tanto ruido. Aun así, como siempre hacían, Kaname y Chizuru siguieron discutiendo; Yuta se concentró en leer mientras que Yuki se dedicó a criticar tanto el arte del pelinegro como el del rubio; Reiko observó a los gemelos disimuladamente, sin poder creer que había creado una pareja; y Shun, curiosamente, también miró a los gemelos, contento de que hubiesen podido amigarse y ya no se vieran distantes, como todos antes los habían notado.

A pesar del embobamiento inconfundible de Yuta, Yuki era el que menos podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía más atontado que su hermano mayor, mucho más atontado. Él toda su vida lo había amado de una manera distinta; tal vez no siempre supo que se trataba de ese tipo de amor insaciable, pero siempre supo que tenía algún sentimiento extraño hacia su gemelo. Había estado tan convencido de que viviría toda su vida triste, solo y sin Yuta, que cuando pudo besarlo y Yuta lo correspondió no supo qué pensar. Por un momento tuvo miedo por que todo hubiese sido un sueño y eventualmente se viera obligado a despertar.

Pero no estaba soñando. Apenas podía creer que fuese posible ser tan feliz.

Amaba esa nueva sensación. Ahora su preocupación más grande era la de encontrar un momento a solas con Yuta para volver a besarlo. Era tres de septiembre, apenas un día después de que Yuta se hubiese confesado, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habían besado. Lo habían hecho varias veces después de que Yuki impulsase el primer contacto, luego habían hablado acerca de cosas que ya no tenían importancia; por último, antes de dormir, se habían besado varias veces más, en su cama. En un suspiro de Yuta, Yuki lo había escuchado decir que lo amaba.

Yuki no sabía qué hacer. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, y tocarlo, y hacerle saber que lo amaba. Sin embargo, le era tan extraño que la relación fraternal que toda su vida habían tenido, de un día para el otro, cambiara tan drásticamente. Cada beso de Yuta tenía un sabor irreal, puesto que Yuki todavía no podía creer que era cierto que sus labios fuesen tan afortunados como para apoyarse en los contrarios. Se sentía fascinado y muy estúpido. Se sentía ansioso, porque quería besar a Yuta hasta estar seguro de que en verdad no estaba soñando, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, con que era amado.

—Creo que lo leeré en casa—dijo Yuta, entregándole el manga para un segundo después empezar a molestar a Kaname y a Chizuru, como Yuki había estado haciendo hace unos minutos.

Sus dos amigos estaban tan inmersos en su discusión acerca de quién era el mejor dibujante, que ni siquiera pudieron prestarle una mínima atención a los comentarios de Yuta, quien les recomendaba que fueran ambos a alguna clase de arte o algo de esa índole. Estuvieron así por un minuto, ambos tratando de integrarse a la conversación vanamente, puesto que el rubio y el pelinegro se habían sumido en los dibujos que con tiza estaban creando en el suelo de la azotea.

—Ah…—dijo Yuta, recordando algo.

Yuki había apoyado su mentón en su hombro mientras observaba el dibujo de Kaname y le decía que era patético… y Kaname le arrojaba una tiza en medio de la frente. Yuki deshizo el abrazo que había tenido en Yuta para acariciar el punto que Kaname había maltratado con el material blanco, entonces sintió la boca de Yuta muy cerca de su oído. Yuta colocó su mano izquierda de manera que tapara su boca y el oído de Yuki, para que nadie oyera lo que iba a decirle.

—Te amo.

A pesar de que ya lo había escuchado el día anterior, Yuki no había estado listo para que Yuta le dijese eso una vez más. Yuki sintió hartas ganas de besarlo. Otra vez, sintió ese deseo de juntar sus labios con los contrarios más fuerte que nunca, porque ahora podía hacerlo si quería, y a Yuta le gustaría que lo hiciera.

Negándose hacer lo que en verdad quería, acercó sus labios a la oreja de Yuta, y en vez de morderla como en la intimidad habría hecho, le dijo que también lo amaba, muchísimo. Y cuando se separó se encontró con la mirada de Yuta observándolo con profundidad, y él mismo se sintió devolviendo la misma mirada. Si nadie hubiese estado allí, Yuki estaba más que seguro de que ya habrían estado besándose hace varios minutos, y no podía creerlo.

Le causaba algo de incomodidad la mirada que Reiko les estaba dedicando, mientras que ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar la alegría que sentía por ambos (más por ella, creía Yuki, porque había logrado su objetivo y ambos estaban juntos). Yuki la miró durante un segundo y luego volvió su vista a Yuta, quien también concentró sus ojos en la chica durante un segundo, comprendiendo la incomodidad que causaba ser observado por un espectador consciente de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Yuki se acomodó junto a Yuta mientras que observaba a sus amigos peleando y a Shun negándose a decidir por un dibujo de los que estaban garabateados en el suelo.

—Yuta dibuja mejor—musitó Yuki mientras abría la Shounen Jump y se disponía a leer.

—Eso es claro, pero yo dibujo mejor que el mono.

—Yo dibujo mejor—se defendió Chizuru—. ¿Verdad, Shun?

—B-Bueno…

—Ambos son vergüenzas de la humanidad—dijo Yuta mientras se disponía a leer con Yuki, solamente para enterarse de qué era lo que tanto le atraía de los mangas.

Era extraño que todo se sintiese tan bien, tan correcto, tan perfecto, aunque sabía que ninguno de esos adjetivos, por temas morales y sociales, era el adecuado para definir la relación que tenía con Yuta. No podía importarle menos la opinión del mundo ahora que podía besar a Yuta y reclamarlo como suyo si eso le apetecía. Sentía que toda su vida había esperado por ese momento, e incluso así no podía creer que había llegado, y que no era un simple sueño. Sentía las mariposas en el estómago, las que siempre se habían vuelto ácido, causándole nervios y deseos de sonreír, sonreírle a Yuta.

Aunque fuese en silencio leyendo un manga y con Yuta apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, Yuki podía sentir la felicidad inmensa flotar por el aire. Le causaba un poco de gracia que nadie notara cuán enamorados estaban, ni siquiera cuando Yuta dejó de ver la Shounen Jump y se ensimismó en el perfil concentrado de Yuki, ni siquiera cuando Yuki lo observó de reojo y por un momento creyó que perdería el control y lo besaría. Eran buenos actores, supuso Yuki, ya que ninguno había podido suponer en lo más mínimo que era correspondido, que lo había sido durante mucho tiempo.

Yuta quería besarlo. Yuki lo supo cuando notó cómo, seguramente contra su voluntad, los ojos de su hermano mayor se desviaron hacia sus labios, para luego volver una vez más a sus ojos.

—Acompáñame a comprar—dijo Yuki, apartando su mirada de la de Yuta.

Se dispuso a pararse con parsimonia, pretendiendo que no tenía ninguna urgencia en desaparecer de la vista de los demás. Yuta lo siguió con la misma tranquilidad, a pesar de que ya tenía bien imaginado lo que se vendría, y lo anhelaba con ansias. Fue bueno que Reiko supiese que querían estar solos y le impidiese a Shun ir con ellos. También fue bueno que Kaname y Chizuru estuviesen dentro de su segundo concurso de dibujo a tiza.

Salieron de la azotea y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras aguantando de la mejor manera el deseo que les hacía sentir la boca seca y los dedos demasiado inquietos.

— ¿Conoces algún lugar donde no haya nadie?—inquirió Yuki en voz alta.

Yuta empezó a enlistar todos aquellos lugares que parecían idóneos para estar a solas con Yuki, y luego pensó que tal vez esa no había sido una de las mejores ideas. Yuki no parecía ser del tipo que supiese controlarse, ya que siempre había vivido con la costumbre de que Yuta lo detendría cuando fuese necesario, pero ahora era diferente y ni él mismo se sentía capaz de frenar en medio del intercambio amoroso. Sin embargo, cuando vio los ojos de Yuki esperando con ansias una respuesta, y luego vio los labios que seguían un poco hinchados por haber dado muchos primeros besos durante el día anterior, la mente de Yuta solamente pudo concentrarse en los recuerdos acalorados que durante toda la mañana había intentado evadir.

En el rellano de la escalera Yuta se acercó a darle un beso suave a los labios de Yuki. Solamente se limitó a posarlos allí, como si en verdad no tuviese verdaderos deseos de tener esos besos acalorados que lo habían dejado sin aliento la tarde del día anterior. Cuando se alejó del rostro de Yuki, lo sintió acercarse y clavarle otro beso mariposa en los labios. Conociendo como conocía a su gemelo, Yuta había creído que Yuki haría lo que querría y poco le importaría que, si alguno de sus amigos abría la puerta que estaba sobre las escaleras, podría verlos besarse; sin embargo, Yuki también se había limitado a sí mismo con un beso suave e inocente.

—Vayamos al salón del club de manga—propuso Yuki mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba las llaves del salón.

—Creo que no tendrías que tener eso—dijo Yuta, sin saber por qué lo había dicho cuando poco y nada le importaba que Yuki tuviese algo que no debía tener, siempre y cuando pudiesen de una vez empezar a besarse.

Yuki no cambió en ningún momento su monótona expresión, sino que ignoró las palabras de su hermano mayor y apresuró el paso hacia el salón que, a pesar de no estar lejos, parecía nunca aproximarse. Yuta, sintiendo que el camino repentinamente era infinito, siguió a su hermano menor mientras lo escuchaba contarle que esa misma mañana Houtarou había dejado la llave a su cargo, después de que Reiko le insistiera acerca de ello.

—Lo considero un regalo—musitó Yuki cuando metió la llave en el cerrojo.

—Para que podamos estar solos, ¿verdad?—contestó Yuta, sintiéndose un poco agradecido con la castaña, a pesar de que los rencores por el dolor que le había hecho sufrir no se habían desvanecido en lo más mínimo.

Yuki asintió en silencio al tiempo que abría la puerta del salón del Club de Manga y la cerraba con llave luego de que Yuta entrase.

Yuki apenas pudo darse media vuelta antes de sentir una vez más los labios que tanto había extrañado. No se resistió en lo más mínimo, de alguna manera lo había estado esperando. Yuta abrió su boca con ansiedad y Yuki introdujo su lengua y saboreó la cavidad de Yuta mientras que permitía que sus manos se entretuvieran acariciando cualquier trozo de piel que tuviese al alcance. Yuta hizo lo mismo, con una mano tomó la nuca de Yuki y con la otra sus cabellos, al tiempo que lo aprisionaba contra la puerta cerrada y se permitía perderse en el acalorado beso. Yuki gimió por lo bajo al sentir que se estaba quedando sin aire, pero no era una queja, le estaba encantando.

El menor de los gemelos hizo lo posible por respirar por la nariz mientras que el mayor se negaba a apartarse. Y Yuki no quería apartarse. Con cada segundo que transcurría quería más calor, más cercanía, más caricias, más de Yuta. Sintió incómoda a la madera que le estaba machucando la espalda, pero era recompensado con el calor del cuerpo que lo aplastaba contra ella. Entre el nerviosismo, la necesidad de más y la inseguridad que estaba sintiendo, Yuki no se vio capaz de tomar decisiones coherentes.

Deslizó su mano por la parte baja de la espalda de Yuta, por debajo de la camisa. En medio del apasionado beso le fue difícil concentrarse, pero se aseguró, de todas formas, de grabar en su mente la textura de la piel de su gemelo—tibia, suave, tersa—. Había asumido que Yuta lo detendría, pero lo encontró más deseoso, más ansioso, más desesperado por aumentar el contacto. Se separaron un momento para tomar una bocanada rápida de aire y volver una vez más a estrellar sus bocas en un intercambio que era completamente necesario para ambos. Yuki empezó a subir lentamente, tortuosamente, su mano derecha por sobre la columna de Yuta, desencordando el movimiento completamente con el ritmo frenético que estaba teniendo la batalla de sus lenguas y sus labios.

Yuta apenas era capaz de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo y las consecuencias que traería. Yuki estaba sonrojado, jadeando, acariciando su piel por debajo de la camisa. Y aunque no era suficiente, era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiese tenido hasta el momento, y era real. Torpemente, sin despegar sus labios de Yuki, Yuta hizo lo posible para desabrocharle el primer botón de su camisa. Se sentía desesperado, completamente, como si tocar y ser tocado fuese lo único importante en ese momento. Un segundo después pudo desabrochar también el siguiente; otro segundo y ya iba el tercero; el cuarto; pero Yuta no pudo esperar al quinto botón para meter sus manos en la camisa entreabierta y sentir las clavículas de Yuki, su pecho, los latidos de su corazón, descompasados, contra su mano derecha.

Entonces, ninguno de los dos pudo saber con claridad quién fue el que se detuvo. Había sido algo que habían hecho juntos, al mismo tiempo, como si en verdad existiese tal cosa como la telepatía. Seguramente se conocían tanto que habían pensado en lo mismo, creyó Yuki.

Pareció como si la llama que los había encendido hubiese sido soplada. No, no había sido así en realidad. Ambos sabían muy bien que querían seguir, e ir más lejos, y tocarse, y besar esos lugares que nadie había besado y tocar esos lugares que nadie había tocado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos era capaz de descifrar, cuando despegaron sus labios para respirar, juntaron sus frentes y no volvieron a besarse. Yuki dejó que su mente se aclarara y Yuta hizo lo mismo. Yuta notó el leve dolor de unas uñas que lo habían rasguñado en la parte baja de su espalda y Yuki sintió la extrañeza y nerviosismo que le causaba tener la camisa cayéndosele por los hombros y las manos de Yuta todavía apoyadas en su piel.

Yuta apartó sus manos del pecho de Yuki lentamente, sintiendo la vergüenza de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer causándole un revoltijo de emociones en el estómago. Miró el pecho de Yuki por un segundo, prestándole preferente atención a la camisa que estaba deslizada sensualmente bajo los hombros, y luego enfocó ambos ojos en los contrarios. Se encontró con la mirada calma pero atrayente que Yuki tenía en el rostro, con los labios rojizos y las mejillas del mismo color.

A pesar de que una vocecita en su mente, la cual parecía nunca querer complacerlo, le estaba diciendo que alejarse había sido lo mejor, Yuta aún no se sentía convencido. Sus labios rogaban por ser besados y su espalda, de cuya piel Yuki alejó sus manos, quería volver a ser tocada—hasta rasguñada, si Yuki así lo quería—. Sus latidos seguían acelerados y todavía era consciente de cada inhalación de sus pulmones, y no quería perder ese sentimiento de extraño y desesperado deseo.

En alguna parte de su mente, ya se estaba imaginando otro beso con Yuki, uno más apasionado que todos los anteriores. Se imaginaba a Yuki quitándole la camisa y tocando libremente su espalda, su pecho. Podía hasta saborear vagamente cómo sería tener la lengua de Yuki contra la suya en un desenfreno y amor que querían ser consumados a través de menos ropa y más piel. Podía imaginar los gemidos de Yuki cuando él fuese quien le quitase la camisa y acariciase su pecho y espalda. Le besaría el cuello—el cual hasta el momento con sus labios nunca había tocado—, los hombros, las mejillas, y una vez más volvería a los labios.

Yuki observó a Yuta por un momento antes de apartar la mirada a un costado, evasivamente. Él también quería más, y no le importaba que fuese en ese vacío salón de instituto. Era verdad que estaban yendo demasiado rápido, pero eso poco y nada le importaba en cuanto Yuta siguiese cerca de él. Yuta siempre había sido más fuerte que él, Yuki siempre se dejaba llevar por lo que quería—él mismo lo admitía—, así que sabía que tendría que esperar a que una nueva oportunidad para acercarse a Yuta de esa manera se hiciese presente. Esperaba no tener que esperar demasiado, por lo menos.

—Espero que esto me alcance para el resto del día—murmuró Yuta mientras que guiaba sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Yuki y comenzaba a abrocharlos—. Si no es así, supongo que te pediré volver aquí en algún receso.

—Yo quiero seguir ahora—contestó Yuki en el mismo tono bajo que su gemelo había utilizado.

Yuta, para que las cosas no se descontrolaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, decidió fingir que no había escuchado las palabras de Yuki, y se concentró así en abrochar todos los botones de la camisa que había desarreglado. Yuki observó el rostro de Yuta, sin poder creer que tenía sus labios tan cerca y no estaba besándolo, y después se concentró en las manos de Yuta que en ese momento estaban abrochando el último botón de su camisa.

—Voy a asfixiarme—dijo en un tono monótono.

La mirada de Yuki se encontró con la de Yuta, y luego ambos volvieron sus ojos a las manos de Yuta, que estaban desabrochando el primer botón.

—Otro más, hace calor.

—No abuses, Yuki—musitó Yuta mirando a su gemelo un segundo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios—. Yo también quiero seguir ahora, pero ahora no es el momento—agregó, ni creyéndoselo él mismo.

Yuki sabía que lo dicho por Yuta era la verdad. No podían seguir allí, no era el momento ni el lugar. Aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho en cuanto pudiese sentir a Yuta, también podía afirmar con certeza que preferiría otro tipo de escenario para… ¿hacerlo? ¿Habían estado a punto de hacerlo? No creía que ese fuese el caso, no podía imaginarse teniendo sexo con Yuta por primera vez en ese salón común y corriente de instituto. El quería una cama cómoda, para que después de haber terminado el acto sexual pudiesen descansar abrazados entre las sábanas.

Era extraño cómo en ese momento felizmente estaba pensando en un lugar apropiado para hacer el amor con Yuta, cuando el día anterior ni siquiera había creído que un beso podría llegar alguna vez a ser posible.

De igual manera, ignorando a su mente que se dejaba volar por la imaginación, Yuki pensó que cuando habían estado besándose hace escasos minutos, él en ningún momento había creído que llegarían a más que tentarse. Incluso cuando Yuta había desabrochado los botones de su camisa y él había metido sus manos por la espalda contraria, Yuki no había creído que llegarían bastante lejos. No siendo los principiantes que eran.

Muchas veces había soñado despierto con que algún día podría tocar a Yuta, había imaginado el sabor y la textura de la piel y los labios—todo eso costándole una escapada, a escondidas, hacia el baño—. Era extraño pensar que todas esas cosas que en algún momento habían sido imaginaciones ahora podían volverse realidad. Era muy extraño, hasta parecía irreal, que ahora pudiese atender ese deseo que poco a poco había estado acumulándose en su interior—hasta el punto de volverse insaciable—, y estaba ansioso por hacerlo. Y, por lo que parecía, Yuta también.

Anhelaba sentir la piel de Yuta contra la suya, como hace unos minutos la había sentido en su pecho y sus manos. La había sentido suave, tibia, pero cada vez volviéndose más y más caliente. Quería sentirla de nuevo, y quería sentirla de verdad; quería ser el primero en sentirla, y que Yuta sintiera también su piel por primera vez. Quería sentir placer, y que Yuta también lo sintiera; quería que Yuta sintiera placer, y que ese placer fuese por él.

Todas las veces en las que había podido besar a Yuta, y todavía sin poder creer que había podido hacerlo, Yuki había sentido en los labios, la caricia y la mirada de éste un reflejo del mismo deseo que él sentía arder en su pecho. Saber que Yuta quería estar con él tanto como él lo quería era demasiado irreal, por lo que Yuki no podía evitar sentirse demasiado feliz. Le parecía totalmente increíble que el día anterior a esa misma hora había creído que a Yuta le gustaba Reiko, cuando Yuta en realidad había estado sufriendo por él y no por la chica. Se sentía realmente feliz.

— ¿Volvemos con los demás?—propuso Yuta en un susurro, al tiempo que alejaba su frente de la de Yuki, ya que mucho más fácil le resultaba pensar cuando no tenía sus labios tan cerca.

Yuki no contestó, sino que dio su respuesta colando sus brazos debajo de los de Yuta y abrazándolo con fuerza, tratando de decirle que no quería alejarse. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de su gemelo y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el aroma de los cabellos de Yuta y sintiéndose, por alguna razón, completo y feliz. Todo le seguía pareciendo extraño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos así?—inquirió Yuki, susurrando, haciendo lo posible para que Yuta entendiera qué tanto deseaba pasar con él todo el tiempo a solas que pudieran obtener.

Las manos de Yuta se mantuvieron inmóviles durante un único segundo de duda—tan breve que Yuta pudo entender qué tan débil se había vuelto con todo lo que se refería a Yuki—, pero cuando hubo tomado su decisión, abrazó el cuerpo que tanto amaba. Disfrutó del inocente calor que tantas veces ya habían compartido, sintiéndolo completamente distinto, porque todo se había vuelto distinto desde esa tarde del día anterior. El dolor que le había causado no ser amado ya no existía, dejando solamente a la felicidad que lo había estado abrumando desde que realmente había caído en la cuenta, durante la mañana de ese mismo día, de que todo había sido real. Yuki lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba.

—Cuando suene el timbre, iremos a clase—dispuso Yuta, más hablándose a él mismo que a su hermano menor, mientras que se convencía de que fundirse y perderse en ese abrazo era correcto.

—Mmh—concordó Yuki, distraído en el calor de Yuta, que estaba pasando a ser suyo.

— ¿Y si nos sentamos?—inquirió Yuta en algún momento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos ya estuviesen sentados en el suelo, todavía abrazos, y con las piernas enredadas con las del contrario.

Mantuvieron el silencio durante unos segundos durante los cuales Yuki se concentró en controlar los latidos nerviosos de su corazón, los cuales desde ya hace un tiempo habían estado negándose a calmarse. Yuta simplemente prefirió rendirse y disfrutar del calor de Yuki, mientras que sus pensamientos se llenaban solamente de él, logrando que todo tuviese una extraña sensación que lo volvía muy, muy feliz.

— ¿Podemos besarnos?—pidió Yuki, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Sabía que se estaba volviendo adicto, pensó Yuta cuando no se resistió y tomó esos labios con los suyos. Yuki también se estaba volviendo un adicto, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo en cuanto a Yuta no le importara.

Yuta besó el labio inferior de Yuki, y luego se alejó para ver el rostro sonrojado de su gemelo. Se acercó una vez más, y cerró los ojos cuando le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Yuki sintió los labios tibios en su mejilla, la cual parecía estar ardiendo, y eso le hizo sentir eternamente extraño, ya que no podía imaginarse rojo. Cuando labios de Yuta se alejaron de su mejilla, Yuki se apresuró en volver a atraparlos entre los suyos. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del cosquilleo en su estómago y la textura suave y húmeda de los labios que se habían entreabierto. Yuki apenas despegó su boca de la de Yuta, para después volver a juntarlas.

En el silencio de ese salón vacío lo único que podía distinguirse era el sonido que hacían sus labios al acariciarse. El abrazo que habían tenido durante todo ese tiempo siguió tieso en su sitio incluso cuando las manos de ambos les rogaron que se movieran y tocaran el cuerpo del contrario.

Incluso en esos momentos, a Yuki le parecía casi un sueño que pudiese estar tan cerca de Yuta. Siempre se había imaginado que los besos de Yuta serían perfectos, pero nunca había creído que pudiesen llegar a superar esa expectativa. No podía evitar sentirse ansioso cada vez que podía tocar esos labios, junto con un extraño nerviosismo que le revolvía el estómago en una sensación que era totalmente nueva para él. No podía creer que pudiese besar a Yuta.

Sintió la lengua de Yuta acariciar su paladar y no pudo evitar suspirar lentamente, sintiendo que hacía demasiado calor en esa habitación. Yuki respiró por la nariz mientras que con su lengua acariciaba la contraria, luego entrando en un juego de caricias que estaba haciendo que lentamente perdiera la poca cordura que mantenía en ese tipo de circunstancias. Yuta acarició su nuca lentamente con sus dedos, siguiendo el lento ritmo que esos besos tenían. Dibujo círculos en la piel de Yuki, y Yuki disfrutó del cosquilleo y la caricia mientras que con los ojos cerrados besaba el mentón de Yuta.

En ese momento, fue Yuta el que suspiró lentamente, intentando no gemir, cuando sintió a los labios de Yuki sobre su nuez de Adán. Yuki bajó un poco más y, con sus dedos corriendo levemente la camisa de Yuta, besó su clavícula izquierda, siguiendo un segundo después con la derecha. Después Yuta sintió la mano derecha de Yuki tomar sus cabellos y suavemente tirarlo hacia atrás, para que así él pudiese tener más acceso a su cuello.

No era como si Yuta no fuese consciente de cuán peligroso era lo que estaban haciendo. En realidad dudaba de su propio autocontrol, y mucho más dudaba del de Yuki, así que no sabía si podría parar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y hubiese tentado demasiado a la suerte. Y a pesar de que él había empezado aquello, Yuki pensaba lo mismo: faltaba casi nada para que el receso finalizara y él no sabía si sería capaz de detenerse para cuando ese momento llegase. Claro que, si Yuta no decía nada al respecto, Yuki creía que no había necesidad de detenerse.

Yuki dio otro beso lento y duradero sobre la piel de Yuta, sintiéndola suave y muy caliente. Con sus labios apoyados sobre el cuello de Yuta, Yuki pudo percibir levemente los latidos acelerados de su corazón, y eso lo instó a abrir su boca en ese lugar. Y entonces Yuta sintió la lengua de Yuki arder placenteramente en su piel. Esta se movió hacia arriba, pasando, una vez más, por su nuez de Adán. Yuta tuvo la tentación de gemir cuando sintió a los dientes de Yuki y a sus labios tomando un pedazo pequeño de su carne. Entonces notó verdaderamente lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser lo que estaban haciendo, pero no le pidió a Yuki que se detuviera. Se sentía bien, verdaderamente bien.

Después de deleitarse con el sabor y el calor de la piel de Yuta, Yuki con sus dientes la estiró levemente. Se alejó un segundo para ver una leve marca enrojecida, y a la piel blanca de Yuta haciendo un notable contraste con ella. No observó el rostro de Yuta porque, a pesar de lo que estaba haciéndole, se sentía muy avergonzado.

Volvió a pegar sus labios abiertos contra la misma sección de piel. En lugar de morder, succionó. Y esa vez sí escuchó un leve y bajo gemido de Yuta vibrar contra sus labios. Yuki enrojeció mucho más mientras que empezaba a notar también qué tan peligroso era lo que estaban haciendo, pero igualmente volvió a succionar, incluso más fuerte, y Yuta gimió un poco más fuerte también. Al escuchar el hermoso sonido, Yuki lentamente comenzó a hacer peso contra el cuerpo de Yuta, sin en ningún momento soltar el abrazo que tenía en su cuerpo.

Cuando tuvo a Yuta recostado en el suelo, despegó por fin sus labios de su cuello y se enderezó lo suficiente como para poder verle el rostro. Lo encontró sonrojado, con los ojos casi cerrados y la boca entreabierta, porque parecía ya no poder respirar por la nariz. La marca se había grabado perfectamente, dejando una sección del cuello pálido de Yuta que estaba tintada como un cardenal y perlada por la saliva de Yuki.

Sintió que no era suficiente, así que luego de permitirse hacer contacto visual con su gemelo durante un segundo volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello blanco y apoyó sus labios en el mismo trozo de piel, para seguir torturándolo. Con la lengua acarició suavemente, cariñosamente, la marca de Yuta, haciéndolo temblar contra su voluntad.

El único pensamiento que Yuta podía concebir era el que repetía mil veces lo bien que se sentían las caricias de su hermano menor, mientras que colaba ambas manos en la cabeza de Yuki y la acariciaba lentamente. No quería que Yuki se detuviera. Sin embargo, en verdad el asunto estaba pasando a mayores. Todo radicaba en el placer tortuoso que estaba sintiendo ir de su cuello a su parte baja. Yuta estaba empezando a sentirse caliente, muy caliente, como cuando en sus sueños Yuki lo había tocado.

—Para, Yuki…—pidió en voz baja, sintiendo increíblemente estimulante la manera en la cual, por sus palabras, Yuki había dejado de succionar su piel para pasar a acariciarla con su lengua.

Yuki lo acarició con lentitud hasta llegar a su mentón, sosteniendo a Yuta de los cabellos para mantener su cuello estirado. Yuta se deleitó con el calor y humedad de la lengua, sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos y él mismo hacer su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio a Yuki y sus caricias. El placer lo estaba derritiendo y estaba bajando con una lentitud tortuosa hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo que muchas veces ya se había despertado por haberse imaginado en una situación similar con esa persona que ahora había vuelto a besarlo en los labios.

Aunque él le había pedido a Yuki que se detuviera, dejó eso de lado para hundirse en un beso desesperado que por mero instinto sus labios le pidieron a los contrarios. Yuki no se lo negó y aflojó la presión en sus hebras marrones para que Yuta pudiese con total libertad tratar de devorarse sus labios. Yuki torpemente— y algo desconcertado por la pasión implementada en un beso que él había imaginado que sería lento como los anteriores— contestó las caricias de Yuta, intentando acostumbrarse al acelerado ritmo.

Yuta invadió con su lengua la boca de Yuki. Solamente necesitó hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para, tomando a Yuki de los hombros, poder recostarlo en el suelo, quedando él arriba y Yuki tendido bajo su cuerpo. Observó a Yuki antes de inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y volver a besarse, pero esta vez lentamente. Sintió las manos de Yuki en su nuca; y luego sintió a los brazos, porque Yuki se había decidido a abrazarlo para que Yuta no pudiese alejarse.

Ya no eran las caricias en su cuello, sino toda la situación lo que hacía que Yuta sintiera que cada vez más estaba perdiéndose en la pasión verdadera que provenía de estar dejándose llevar demasiado por las sensaciones que le causaba estar tan cerca de Yuki, y de esa manera en particular. Sintió a los brazos de Yuki envolver con aun más fuerza su cuello, pegándolo incluso más a sus labios. Apenas podía respirar de esa manera, pero ya no le importaba.

La rodilla de Yuki que intencionalmente tocó su miembro y mandó una oleada de placer a través de todo su cuerpo hizo que Yuta apresuradamente se dispusiera a sentarse. Sin embargo, Yuki ya había previsto que Yuta haría eso, así que, en lugar de permitirle apartarse, lo apresó en sus brazos y volvió a unir sus labios con desesperación. Con el ceño fruncido Yuta no pudo evitar contestar el beso, sabiendo que estaba disfrutando demasiado de toda la situación. La rodilla de Yuki hizo un poco más de presión en su miembro y Yuta gimió por lo bajo, siendo el sonido ahogado en la garganta de Yuki.

Yuta sentía que poco a poco sus pensamientos eran nublados por el placer que aumentaba y lo torturaba con cada movimiento certero y leve que hacía la rodilla de su gemelo. Sintió que sus pantalones eran demasiado apresadores y que su miembro le rogaba ser liberado de su confinamiento. Trató de ignorar el pensamiento al fundirse en la boca de su hermano, rindiéndose y vergonzosamente empezando a mover la pelvis contra la rodilla de Yuki.

Estaba mal, y lo sabía. El receso terminaría en cualquier momento y, por lo menos él, no podría ir a clases con el problema que tenía entre sus piernas. Poco le importaba la clase, en realidad, sino que lo que en realidad le molestaba en el fondo de su mente era el hecho de que estaba perdiendo el control de todo. Se estaba dejando llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no quería que ese lugar fuese donde tendría su primer contacto con Yuki.

Se arrepentiría, pensó Yuta cuando, en medio del acalorado beso, tocó por sobre la tela el miembro de Yuki. Estaba duro y caliente. Y Yuki gimió dentro del beso cuando él lo acarició. Yuta se sintió enrojecer incluso más, aunque dudaba que eso fuese posible, pero sobre todo notó cómo el líquido preseminal salió de la punta de su miembro, estimulado por el gemido de Yuki.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que finalizaba el receso, pero a ambos poco y nada les importó. Ya era más que claro que no irían a clase con una erección entre las piernas, y menos lo harían cuando su único alivio estaba frente a ellos. Solamente lo permitiría esa única vez, pensó Yuta, sin creérselo; solamente esa única vez se permitiría dejarse llevar por ese deseo desenfrenado.

Tal vez era por ser el mayor, pensó, que siempre era él quien tenía que controlar a Yuki cuando éste sin preocupaciones hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Aunque él también quisiese eso, Yuta no podía acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida, por lo menos no cuando estaban en el colegio. Era el último año de secundaria y, por pensar demasiado en Yuki, su rendimiento había bajado considerablemente. Ahora que estaban en pareja y podía tocarlo y, en lugar de soñar con ello, recordar todo lo que habían hecho, sabía que no debía permitirse perder el control de la situación.

Pero entonces su cuerpo actuaba sin el consentimiento de su mente. Tocaba el miembro de Yuki, lo acariciaba con suavidad y luego hacía la presión suficiente como para deleitarse con algún gemido. Yuki había bajado su rodilla y había comenzado a acariciar el pene de Yuta con su mano, sintiendo la dureza caliente e increíble que siempre había deseado sentir. Lo que más le gustaba a Yuki era que fuese por él, Yuta se había excitado por él, por sus caricias; y estaba tocando su pene, la mano de Yuta lo estaba tocando a él. Esa mano nunca había tocado el sexo de nadie más, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Quería más, notó un deseoso y más que dispuesto Yuki. Guiado por esa necesidad, dirigió la mano que había estado enterrada en los cabellos de Yuta hacia abajo, con la otra, para así poder trabajar en el cinturón de su gemelo. Al notarlo entre el calor incontrolable, Yuta hizo lo mismo y torpemente intentó desabrochar el cinturón de Yuki.

Despegaron sus labios, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, porque entre la pasión del intercambio de sus lenguas casi nada podían concentrarse en lo que sus manos querían hacer. Los dos miraron hacia abajo. Yuki habría sido capaz de gemir por la simple imagen que se le presentaba, pero se contuvo. Podía ver el bulto en el pantalón de Yuta, ese bulto que él había creado con sus caricias. También podía ver el suyo, pero no le importaba. Lo que en realidad era capaz de endurecerlo incluso más de lo que ya estaba era la visión de las manos de Yuta, ansiosas, desabrochando con premura su cinturón. Él hizo lo mismo y se concentró en rápidamente poder hacer inservible a esa inútil prenda.

Yuki comenzó a sentir un poco de nervios cuando vio a Yuta concentrarse sólidamente en sus pantalones, ya con el cinturón desabrochado. Lentamente, mientras Yuki se quedaba inmóvil por el nerviosismo del momento, Yuta se dedicó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de Yuki; y con el botón ya desabrochado, se dispuso a bajar el cierre de éste. Todo muy lentamente, porque Yuta tenía la intención de grabar todo profundamente en su memoria.

Los bóxers de Yuki eran grises, y a Yuta no le importó que la primera vez que había soñado con él, en la mente de Yuta, los bóxers habían sido blancos. Movió los pantalones negros hacia abajo, tratando de revelar, poco a poco, la visión de Yuki en bóxers. Varias veces lo había visto en bóxers, pero nunca lo había visto en bóxers y con una erección. Era imposible parar en esa instancia. Yuki con vergüenza tuvo que elevar levemente las caderas para que Yuta pudiese bajar correctamente sus pantalones.

Yuta los deslizó hasta por debajo de las rodillas y luego clavó su mirada en las piernas blancas de Yuki, luego en sus bóxers, en su camisa desarreglada y por último en su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y su mirada estaba inundada con el deseo que sentían mezclado con el extraño nerviosismo que les causaba haber llegado a ese momento.

Yuki sentía a sus piernas frías, más a los sectores de su piel que inevitablemente hacían contacto con los zócalos del suelo. Vio que Yuta tenía el cinturón desabrochado pero todavía tenía todas las demás prendas en su lugar, y eso le hizo sentir en desventaja, lo cual le generó más nerviosismo, incluso. Yuki se apoyó en ambos codos para poder sentarse. En silencio se quitó los zapatos y terminó de quitarse los pantalones para dejarlos a un lado.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Yuki en voz baja, mientras que lentamente se aproximaba hacia Yuta, el cual se había limitado a sentarse en el suelo, y con total timidez se sentaba sobre su regazo.

Estaban en la posición con la que Yuta había soñado por primera vez. Él estaba debajo de Yuki, y Yuki estaba sentado sobre él, con las piernas flexionadas a cada costado de su cuerpo, ambos miembros tocándose a través de la tela. A diferencia del sueño, en el cual Yuki había estado desesperado por que Yuta le permitiera profundizar un beso, en ese momento Yuki tenía sus manos en sus pantalones, haciendo lo posible por quitárselos.

Yuki logró bajar el cierre de los pantalones de Yuta y apenas vio sus bóxers antes de que Yuta lo tomara de su mentón para que pudiesen unirse en un beso profundo y lento. Yuki cerró los ojos al instante y se dedicó a responder el beso mientras que con sus manos bajaba el pantalón de Yuta lo más posible.

—No tendríamos que estar haciendo esto—musitó Yuta, sin aire, mientras que desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Yuki y enterraba su boca en la piel.

Yuki lo ignoró, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que su gemelo estaba en lo correcto, y prefirió arrimarse a su cuerpo, abrazándose a su espalda y tocando notablemente su erección con la contraria. Inclinó su cabeza a un costado para que Yuta tuviese más espacio que morder y lamer con sus labios. El aliento caliente de Yuta estaba chocando contra su piel humedecida por la saliva, y a Yuki le encantaba.

Notó que él había jugado con el cuello de Yuta lentamente, concentrándose en saborear minuciosamente a su hermano mayor, pero, en cambio, Yuta lo estaba atacando de una manera desesperada. Seguramente le dejaría más de una marca, pensó Yuki mientras se decía que él luego le devolvería el favor. Sintió a Yuta mover sus caderas hacia adelante mientras le mordía el cuello con fuerza. Y a Yuki se le escapó un gemido que ahogó el aire y le hizo sentir más avergonzado que nunca.

Yuki agarró a Yuta por los cabellos, algo que por alguna razón a Yuta le encantaba, y estrelló sus labios con los contrarios. Yuta sentía a su corazón latir más rápido que nunca y a los nervios en su estómago hacer un desastre en su interior. No quería detenerse, la idea le parecía inconcebible, así que rindiéndose a sus deseos terminó de desabrochar la camisa que antes había arreglado y la deslizó por los brazos de Yuki. Un poco reacio a separarse, Yuki deshizo el abrazo que tenía en Yuta y dejó que éste le quitara la camisa.

Entonces Yuki notó que estaba en total desventaja. Solamente lo cubrían sus bóxers y sus medias, y sus medias no contaban en realidad. Yuta tenía la camisa, el pantalón y todo lo demás todavía encima. Tenía la cremallera abierta y sus bóxers podían verse, pero todavía tenía todas sus prendas encima, mientras que Yuki estaba casi desnudo frente a él.

Yuki volvió a juntar sus labios con desesperación, sintiéndose algo frustrado mientras iba al punto y tocaba el miembro de Yuta por encima de los bóxers. Sintió a Yuta tensarse y volverse un poco torpe en el beso, y le encantó. Bajó su mano por la longitud de Yuta, metiéndose en los pantalones que todavía seguían estorbándole, y amoldó sus dedos a la dureza caliente que pedía ser tocada. Yuta suspiró en medio del beso, sintiéndose extasiado por el placer que eso le estaba causando.

El miembro de Yuta se contrajo y soltó un poco más de pre-semen, mientras que él enredaba ambas manos en los cabellos de Yuki y lo atraía incluso más hacia su boca. Se sentía muy excitado, tan excitado que, si no recibía las caricias intensas que anhelaba, creía que su miembro empezaría a dolerle por las tentaciones de Yuki y el confinamiento de sus bóxers.

Yuki intentó distraerse con el beso cuando sintió a ambas manos de Yuta deslizarse hacia abajo. No abrió los ojos en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando notó que una mano había estirado el elástico de sus bóxers y la otra había tomado su miembro para sacarlo de su prisión. La mano de Yuta era caliente, no tanto como su miembro, pero igualmente el placer que le causó sentirla por primera vez tocando sin ninguna restricción su sexo fue increíble. Experimentó un cosquilleo que hizo que su interior se contrajera y que el calor se acumulara en la punta de su hombría, como si fuese a correrse, pero sabía que no lo haría hasta que Yuta comenzara a mover su mano. La sensación de la mano de Yuta parecía irreal, como una mentira, a pesar de que Yuki hacía tiempo había estado convenciéndose de que todo era verdadero.

Como no le gustaba quedarse atrás, Yuki hundió su mano debajo de los bóxers y sacó el miembro de Yuta de su confinamiento. Se separó de los labios deseosos de su gemelo para apoyar su frente en el hombro contrario y mirar hacia abajo. Vio por primera vez el miembro de Yuta erecto y excitado y humedecido por el líquido blanco que resumía todo su placer. Fue extraño ver a su propia mano sosteniendo el tronco de éste, porque muchas veces se lo había imaginado pero nunca había creído que algún día podría hacerse realidad. Después observó su propio miembro siendo sostenido por una mano blanca que ya había empezado a moverse lentamente, causándole un tortuoso placer que estaba derritiendo su interior.

Mientras Yuki se había ocupado en observar la escena, Yuta se había entretenido metiendo su lengua en la oreja de su gemelo para lamerla y morderla. Yuta sintió al miembro de Yuki ardiendo en fiebre, húmedo, duro y suave, todo al mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez, obviamente, que tocaba un pene que no fuese el suyo. Y como se trataba de Yuki, tenía que hacer un trabajo perfecto. Quería que Yuki se deshiciera en placer, y que todo fuese solamente por él.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó Yuta en un susurro, haciendo que todo su cálido aliento chocase contra el oído de Yuki, mientras que lentamente seguía acariciando de arriba abajo la erección de su gemelo.

Yuki no contestó, sino que asintió un par de veces antes de separar su frente del hombro de Yuta y unir nuevamente sus labios. Se sentía muy bien. La mano de Yuta lo acariciaba lentamente, demasiado lentamente, pero de igual manera el calor estaba recorriéndole todo su miembro y nublándole poco a poco el pensamiento. A Yuki le estaba costando horrores concentrarse en causarle placer a Yuta cuando Yuta estaba haciendo que lentamente se derritiera en sus manos.

Cuando creyó que había logrado imitar los movimientos que Yuta tenía sobre su miembro, éste comenzó a ir más rápido. Yuki sintió una oleada de placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando la mano de Yuta empezó a tomar un ritmo frenético, dejando atrás la tortura lenta y acompasada. Yuki no pudo evitar instintivamente mover las caderas para embestir y hacer más fricción contra la mano de Yuta.

— ¿Te gusta?—volvió a preguntar Yuta, separando sus labios de los de Yuki.

Yuta miró a Yuki con atención, deseoso de escuchar una respuesta dicha con esa hermosa voz que se imaginaba agitada. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de su gemelo, lo halló perdido en algún otro lugar. Yuki parecía mirarlo, pero, de alguna manera, parecía que el placer le había nublado el juicio. Yuki estaba totalmente rojo, con la boca abierta, tratando de respirar con normalidad, apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos para mirar a Yuta. El miembro de Yuta pidió ser tocado en ese instante, sintiendo que la simple imagen de Yuki en ese estado lo haría venirse, pero Yuta lo ignoró. Se concentró en Yuki, en sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos, en sus ojos que parecían nublados por el placer, en su ceño fruncido que parecía demostrar frustración.

Yuta aumentó la intensidad de las caricias sobre el miembro de Yuki, y Yuki cerró los ojos mientras que movía más rápidamente sus caderas, perdiéndose incluso más en el placer.

—Aah…—gimió Yuki lentamente, como si ese sonido se hubiese escapado de su garganta sin su permiso, cuando Yuta con su dedo índice tocó la punta de su miembro.

Yuta volvió a tomar un ritmo frenético con su mano, para que el placer de Yuki no se detuviera y él pudiera ver sus expresiones. El pecho de Yuki se elevaba y bajaba con rapidez mientras que sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, como si no fuesen capaces de hacerlo. La mano de Yuki había quedado tiesa alrededor del miembro de Yuta, no se movía, y Yuta se sentía tan excitado que en verdad estaba empezando a dolerle. Para calmar sus ansias, Yuta besó a Yuki con desenfrenó, pero entremedio de su placer Yuki no fue capaz de contestar el beso de Yuta con la misma pasión.

Estaba a punto de venirse, supo cuando el calor empezó a aumentar rápidamente, acumulándose en la punta de su sexo. Su miembro estaba ansioso, pidiendo más contacto a pesar de que la fricción que tenía con la mano de Yuta parecía no poder llegar a más. Embistió con rapidez, moviendo su pelvis frenéticamente mientras que sentía a su miembro envuelto en un calor indescriptible. Iba a venirse mucho, como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque era Yuta quien lo estaba tocando.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar a la cumbre de su placer, Yuta alejó su mano de su miembro. Yuki embistió, desesperado y deseoso, un par de veces al aire, antes de notar, confundido por las oleadas de placer que lentamente lo habían estado llevando a la inconsciencia, que la mano de Yuta había dejado de acariciarlo. Apenas fue consciente de que estaba siendo recostado en el suelo, ya que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tomar esa mano y forzarla a tocarlo nuevamente. Sintió a su miembro deseoso, más que nunca, porque había estado tan cerca de su orgasmo y no había podido tenerlo.

Yuta se colocó sobre él, con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo. Yuki se limitó a sentir cómo su respiración se normalizaba, y lo odiaba. Quería venirse en la mano de Yuta antes que nada, y se sentía frustrado porque Yuta había cortado tan secamente su placer.

—Quítate la camisa—musitó Yuki mientras que elevaba sus manos hacia el cuerpo de su hermano y empezaba a desabrochar los botones.

Yuki estaba intentado ignorar el hecho de que su miembro estaba expuesto a la mirada de Yuta. No quería ser el único exhibido en esa situación, él también quería ver el pecho de Yuta, y sus piernas y su rostro cuando se hundiera en placer. Yuki le quitó la camisa mientras Yuta se dispuso a bajar sus pantalones y bóxers, dejando su miembro a la vista de Yuki. A pesar de sentir vergüenza, sintió confianza al saber que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

—Tócame—pidió Yuta en un susurro, tomando lentamente la muñeca derecha de Yuki con su mano izquierda.

No habían encendido la luz del salón, pero los rayos del sol que entraban desde la ventana eran suficientes para que Yuki pudiese divisar, aunque fuese débilmente, el miembro totalmente duro y excitado de Yuta. No necesitó pensar mucho al respecto, ya que tenía más que claro lo que quería, así que por voluntad propia siguió el recorrido que la mano de Yuta le mostró. Su hermano mayor hizo que apoyara su mano sobre su miembro, y cuando lo hubo tocado empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, prestándole suma atención a sus movimientos, para poder brindarle placer a Yuta.

Seguramente era porque durante todo ese tiempo se había limitado a tocar, dejando a su hombría olvidada y anhelante, que ahora Yuta sentía el placer recorrerlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por cuánta satisfacción le estaban causando las caricias de la mano de Yuki, la cual subía y bajaba por su longitud. Yuta se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras que inclinaba su rostro hacia adelante, hacia los labios de Yuki, y su mano volvía a usarla para acariciar el sexo de su hermano menor.

Empezaron a besarse con lentitud y reparo. Yuki siguió torturando a Yuta con el sosiego de su mano mientras que disfrutaba, una vez más, de las caricias de su lengua. Yuta sentía que su miembro estaba ardiendo y parecía reclamar más fricción contra la mano de Yuki. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan excitado al punto de estarse desesperando por correrse. Era por Yuki, porque Yuki debajo suyo estaba sonrojado y concentrado en su miembro, porque entre el beso soltaba leves gemidos cada vez que Yuta cambiaba repentinamente la suavidad de sus caricias a una brusquedad breve y oportuna.

Yuta imitó lo que Yuki había hecho antes: empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, haciendo sincronía con la mano que de arriba abajo lo estaba recorriendo. Sintió en su mano el pre-semen que lentamente se escapó de la punta del miembro de Yuki, acarició la zona dibujando un círculo con su dedo índice y sintió a los labios de Yuki temblar por un segundo.

Sabía que se volvería adicto, pensó Yuta resignado cuando Yuki comenzó a mover con mayor rapidez la mano sobre su miembro. Él imitó el movimiento de su gemelo mientras que embestía con mayor frenesí la mano que estaba extasiándolo y haciéndole perder el juicio. El beso se volvió desesperado rápidamente, al tiempo que Yuki también movía sus caderas y enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de Yuta.

Como eran vírgenes, Yuta suponía que se correrían pronto; y una parte de él no quería que eso se terminara, a pesar de que la otra estaba desesperada por poder llegar al deseado orgasmo. Sentía a la respiración agitada de Yuki chocar contra la suya propia, mientras que en el silencio podía distinguir leves gemidos, suyos y de su compañero, que trataban de ocultarse en los besos desenfrenados. Yuta frunció el entrecejo cuando sintió que estaba muy, muy cerca de venirse, y un segundo después se dispuso a contenerse para que las caricias de Yuki pudieran ser disfrutadas el mayor tiempo posible.

No supo qué hubo incentivado la idea, pero cuando quiso saberlo ya estaba moviendo desesperadamente su pelvis contra la de Yuki. Ambos habían apartado las manos para pasar a darse placer por el contacto caliente y húmedo de sus miembros, y ambos habían comenzado a tocar con desesperación el cuerpo contrario. Yuki a duras penas podía pensar en algo coherente, puesto que todo su cuerpo estaba concentrándose en el calor de las dos carnes erectas que se estaban frotando entre sí.

— ¡Ah!—dejó escapar Yuki con lujuria, sintiendo cómo su miembro se contraía, cerca de su liberación.

Hizo su rostro a un lado, por lo cual la boca de Yuta comenzó a lamer y meter su lengua en su oído. Intentó respirar por la nariz, pero terminó haciéndolo agitadamente por la boca. El placer era demasiado, y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo por mucho tiempo. Yuta estaba embistiendo con desesperación, y Yuki podía escuchar sus bajos gemidos contra su oreja.

—Aah, Yuki…—lo llamó Yuta con un tono que demostraba perfectamente el placer que estaba sintiendo, el placer incontrolable que le estaba impidiendo hablar con propiedad.

Yuki volteó su rostro hacia Yuta y un segundo después ya estaban besándose nuevamente con desesperación. Yuki bajó sus dos manos hacia los miembros y los rodeó con ellas, empezando a moverlas torpemente de arriba abajo. Yuta se sintió derretirse cuando la mano de Yuki volvió a tocarlo. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que besaba a Yuki torpemente, y Yuki le respondía de la misma manera, ambos sintiéndose calientes en su parte baja y a punto de estallar.

Y entonces Yuki se sintió caliente, y más excitado que nunca, y desesperado e insaciable, y sintió a su miembro volverse demente mientras un gemido que Yuta escuchó dulce se escapó de su garganta. La corriente eléctrica que fue su orgasmo atravesó la columna vertebral de Yuki y lo hizo arquearse con brusquedad. Dobló los dedos de los pies en un gesto de tensión y agitó sus manos con mayor desesperación mientras que, descarga tras descarga, liberaba todo el placer que Yuta le había causado. Su respiración se cortó por un segundo y su mente se puso en blanco mientras que lo único que podía distinguir era el movimiento de Yuta en su parte baja.

Se perdió en el placer, sintiéndose, poco a poco, cada vez más vulnerable a lo que estaba sucediendo. Su inspiración se profundizó y se alejó de los labios de Yuta, para concentrarse en respirar mientras que experimentaba lo que era la sensación de su miembro satisfecho pero dispuesto a más. En cuanto, poco a poco, empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, Yuki sintió con vergüenza la tibiez del líquido blanquecino que había soltado sobre su pecho, a penas pudiendo concentrarse en eso cuando Yuta lo tomó del mentón y volvió a besarlo con desesperación. Yuki se alejó de los labios de Yuta a los pocos segundos para poder mirar con exactitud lo que sus manos estaban haciendo. Se concentró en dejar su propio miembro en paz mientras que se disponía a satisfacer al de Yuta. Trabajó en él con ambas manos, acariciando por todas partes y rápidamente, para que en ningún momento Yuta pudiese tener un respiro. Yuki sentía el atontamiento post-orgásmico y escuchaba a su corazón latir en sus orejas mientras que acariciaba con mayor brusquedad el miembro caliente.

Podía oír en el silencio de la habitación los leves gemidos que Yuta soltaba por momentos. Clavó sus ojos en la mirada inundada y perdida en el placer de Yuta. Yuki sabía que si no terminaban pronto, volvería a tener otra erección. Acarició la punta de la hombría de Yuta con la palma de su mano antes de bajar en un movimiento rápido y duro a lo largo de toda la erección. Yuta se vino en ese momento.

Siguió moviéndose con cierta rapidez, siguiendo el ritmo de la pelvis de Yuta, que seguía embistiendo mientras que todo su orgasmo caía sobre el estómago y el pecho de Yuki. Vio a Yuta cerrar los ojos durante un segundo, tomando aire por la boca, lentamente bajando la rapidez de su vaivén.

Yuki tragó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso. Su pecho estaba manchado de su semilla y la de Yuta, su estómago también, y por alguna razón por debajo de su mentón también lograba sentir al líquido blanco y tibio sobre su piel. Empezó a recuperar sus sentidos cuando alejó sus manos del cuerpo de Yuta, de su miembro que había bajado de temperatura, y Yuta se hizo a un lado, sentándose confundido sobre el suelo. Yuki notó cuán fríos habían estado los zócalos del salón, y cuán incómodo era estar recostado sobre ellos, también. Miró al techo, todavía aturdido por el fuerte orgasmo, e intentó distraer a la inseguridad que le causaba estar completamente desnudo en ese salón.

Aunque podía sentir a su rostro arder, no solo por el placer que había sentido, sino también por el bochorno que le causaba que ambos estuviesen desnudos e intimidados por la presencia del otro, Yuki no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz. Siempre había querido eso, tocar a Yuta y besarlo, y que Yuta quisiese hacerle lo mismo de la misma forma. Él había sido la primera persona que había tocado a Yuta, y Yuta había sido la primera persona que lo había tocado. Yuki había sido tocado por Yuta, y no podía creerlo.

Se sentó lentamente, apoyándose en sus codos para luego enderezarse. Sus bóxers se habían deslizado hasta quedar abandonados en su tobillo derecho; se los habría puesto si el semen que había caído sobre su cuerpo no hubiese empezado a deslizarse por su piel, esparciéndose por todas partes.

Sintió a las manos de Yuta sobre sus hombros, y éstas cuidadosamente lo volvieron a apoyar sobre el suelo.

—Voy a buscar algo para limpiarte—musitó Yuta, mientras que se disponía a pararse—. No te muevas—le ordenó.

Yuki no le hizo caso, por lo menos se volvió a colocar los bóxers en su lugar. Estar expuesto no le gustaba, menos cuando Yuta ya se había colocado los suyos y pretendía que él no lo hiciera. Luego de colocarse la prenda en su lugar, Yuki hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Yuta buscando en unos cajones algo con qué limpiarlo. Notó cómo los bóxers negros de Yuta se ceñían a su trasero, y maldijo en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había aprovechado la situación para tocarlo. Lo haría la próxima vez, definitivamente, se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a mirar al entretenido techo, porque sabía que era una mala idea observar el cuerpo de Yuta.

— ¿No tienen algo más que mangas aquí?—inquirió Yuta mientras revolvía los cajones repletos de inutilidades.

— Tenemos la colección completa de Dragon Ball Z en DVD—contestó Yuki, felicitándose a sí mismo por haber podido contestar con normalidad.

No quería pensar mucho, porque sabía que al recordar las caricias de Yuta, sus besos y demás, corría el riesgo de caer nuevamente en la excitación.

—No puedes volver a clase así…—manifestó Yuta en voz baja, al tiempo que abría otro cajón repleto de más inutilidades.

—No es como si quisiese volver a clase—retrucó Yuki, sintiendo que las palabras salían de su boca sin su permiso—. Podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día…

—No es una buena idea—lo cortó Yuta, haciéndole caso a la parte de su conciencia que todavía no había sido opacada por los deseos de su cuerpo.

Yuki estaba de acuerdo, porque esa tarde tenía club de manga y no quería que encontraran el salón repleto de… fluidos. Además, si se permitían seguir, no sabía que tan lejos llegarían; y, si por alguna razón llegasen lejos, lejos, Yuki tenía el presentimiento de que ninguno de los dos estaría totalmente preparado para ello.

Yuta volvió luego de unos segundos de incesante búsqueda, y por mera suerte había encontrado unas servilletas junto a una bolsa con galletas de chocolate. Tomó una y la apoyó en el pecho de Yuki, dejando que esta absorbiera el líquido que descuidadamente había dejado que cayera sobre su hermano menor. La sustancia era tanta que llegó a hacer que los dedos de Yuta se mojaran con ella, a él no le importó—más que importarle, la vergüenza que le causaba haber permitido eso lo guió a no abandonar la tarea— y deslizó su mano sobre la piel, tratando de utilizar lo mejor posible la servilleta.

—Es mejor que lo haga yo mismo—propuso Yuki en voz baja, mientras que tomaba una de las servilletas que habían yacido en la otra mano de Yuta.

Entonces Yuta empezó a pensar en cómo se habría sentido él si sus papeles hubiesen estado invertidos y Yuki hubiese sido el que lo estuviese acariciando con una servilleta. Era pervertido, y lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitar creer que sentir las manos de Yuki sobre su pecho lo habría puesto muy nervioso, tal vez hasta excitado, y volverían al principio si eso volvía a ocurrir.

—Claro—concordó Yuta mientras que alejaba su mano del pecho de Yuki, junto con la servilleta cubierta de semen

No quería empezar a fantasear, así que se concentró en idioteces. Contó los pasos hasta el tacho de basura, donde arrojó la servilleta manchada, y minuciosamente enlistó y se concentró en cada una de sus acciones hasta estar completamente vestido. Abrochó su camisa hasta arriba, pareciendo un idiota, pero no tenía de otra si pretendía que nadie viese la marca que Yuki le había hecho en el cuello. Aunque no podía verla, podía sentir a su piel algo lastimada en la zona que Yuki había mordido y chupado.

No quería pensar en eso.


End file.
